Hey, be cool take a kiss cool!
by PetrichorTwentyNine
Summary: Une frenchie un peu barrée, un redneck un tantinet misogyne et une apocalypse... Pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un zombie. Comment notre groupe préféré va gérer la venue d'un nouveau membre?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fanfiction aussi j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, avec respect bien entendu, elles seront appréciées.

Cet univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Hélas, hormis certains zozos qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination dérangée.

PS: Je viens d'ouvrir un blog, siri-andersen:skyrock:com (mettre des "." au lieu des ":"), pour ceux qui souhaitent poser des questions, faire des remarques, suivre l'avancée de l'histoire...

 **FRENCH CONNECTION**

Marre... Marre, marre, marre et remarre. J'en ai plein les bottes de ce pays ou il fait trop chaud,trop humide ou il y a trop de moustiques et puis ah oui trop de morts vivants aussi.

Bonjour moi c'est Siri Andersen, 24 ans, bretonne de son état, qui menait tranquillement une vie sans grandes aventures jusqu'à ce que... BAM ! Zombies, oui oui zombies, genre bien moches, bien puants, bien décomposés quoi et bien cannibales aussi.

J'étais arrivée aux États Unis il y a un bon moment déjà, j'ai le plus grand mal à tenir mon agenda à jour ces derniers temps, j'étais venue profitant des vacances, pour assister à une conférence à Atlanta, la cousine de ma mère habitant dans les environs je m'attendais à prendre un repos bien mérité à rien glander les doigts de pieds en éventail.

Mais voilà les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, après les premières semaines qui suivirent la panique, dû à l'annonce de la terrible épidémie zombiesque, je me suis retrouvée isolée et paumée dans un pays que même avant tout cela je peinait à comprendre.

J'ai bien tenté au tout début de m'intégrer à quelques groupes malheureusement soit ils se sont dissout suite à des attaques de zombies voire d'humains, soit justement les humains que je rencontrais devenaient de moins en moins net auquel cas je préférais discrètement m'éclipser avant que ça tourne au vinaigre.

Et me voilà donc, râlant intérieurement, les pieds en compote, la faim et surtout le manque de sucre me rendant hargneuse au possible, sans moyen de me défouler, pas même un 'tit zombie à éclater. Bon OK un peu de calme ça fait du bien mais là j'en suis au point ou le manque de contact laisse à mon cerveau un peu trop de liberté, j'en étais actuellement à imaginer des méthode de dressage zombie, j'me voyais bien leur lancer la baballe et qu'ils me la ramène tout content tel de gentils labradors... Et me voilà à rigoler seule comme une illuminée au milieu des bois.

Les bois... Quelle connerie d'être entrée là dedans mais il y a trois jours, poursuivie par une escouade de croque en bouche, le manque de sucre se fait sentir, je n'ai pas trop eu le choix. Dans le temps jadis, écoutez moi parler comme ma grand mère, si j'avais vu une scène pareille à la télévision, j'aurais pesté contre la nunuche, qui loin de savoir survivre à l'écart de quelques abris ou ressources que représentait les vestiges de civilisation actuelle, s'enfonçait dans un territoire hostile ou le moindre bruissement enflammait l'imagination et augmentait le rythme cardiaque.

Et la depuis un moment déjà j'avais ce sentiment d'être épiée qui me transperce la nuque. Et ce calme qui, couplé à la fatigue et la faim, me mettait sur les nerfs me fit resserrer ma prise sur ma petite hache, maigre défense face à un humain mais n'étant pas natif de ce pays de fous de la gâchette je peinait à me servir des armes à feu et cette hache m'avait tenu compagnie sans faillir depuis mes début de zombie killer en solitaire, brave petite pensais je en souriant bêtement.

Bon pour en revenir à nos moutons mateurs des forêt, je commençais doucement à en avoir ras la culotte de me sentir collée aux fesses.

Sur une inspiration soudaine je démarrais un sprint en zigzaguant entre les arbres, me sentant l'âme d'une Indiana Jones des temps zombiesque, terminant ma course par une roulade dans un buisson digne d'un ninja, ça roule un ninja hein? Bref me voilà à zyeuter à travers les branches le moindre mouvement, les sens en éveil.

Ah le voilà, j'aperçois le buisson en face de moi qui bouge, je renforce ma prise sur mon arme, tend mes muscles, inspire un grand coup et m'élance en poussant un cri guerrier. Écartant les branchages je me retrouve face à l'intrus qui me fixe les yeux surpris semble t il avant de détaler comme un lapin, car lapin c'était en réalité. Nom d'une cacahuète mais qu'elle situation grotesque, décidément cette journée semblait placée sous le signe du ridicule, c'est le sourire au lèvre que je me retourne et... et merde.

Me voilà louchant sur la flèche pointée à quelques centimètres de ma tête puis sur le type à l'autre bout qui n'a pas l'air du genre à pousser la chansonnette entouré de Bambi et des 7 nains, mauvais point pour moi, d'autant que, malgré l'amour sans borne que je porte à ma hache, je savais que j'étais loin de faire le poids.

Seul moyen de survie: la communication, mais après tant de mois passés sans échanges il allait falloir choisir mes mots avec soins et tact. Aller ma grande lance toi...

-Euh... salut.

Une seule tête et trop d'arbres pour savoir lequel choisir pour me l'éclater. Deuxième tentative.

-Quoi de neuf?

Toujours trop d'arbres...

Grand sourire niai de ma part face à haussement de sourcil dubitatif de redneck des bois, le match semblait mal barré.

-Qu'est s'tu fout la, t'es seul?

-Et ben t'es direct comme gars, normalement on pose pas ce genre de questions avant le 3ème rendez vous mais comme je suis de bonne humeur et de nature conciliante dans ma grande générosité je vais éclairé ta lanterne. Alors voilà je me promenait tranquillement dans les bois, ressentant cette connexion unique avec la nature...

Je le vis hausser encore plus les sourcils et contracter les mâchoire d'agacement, s'impatientant l'air de penser avoir affaire à une folle.

… et puis SOUDAIN ! M'écriais je en donnant un grand coup dans l'arbalète, qui vola plus loin, suivit d'un coup de pied dans les noix (non il n'y a pas de noyer dans l'coin désolée monsieur) et je pris mes jambe à mon cou, l'éternel « cours Forest, cours! » résonnant en moi, laissant un mâle grognant et jurant sur sa virilité fortement outragée.

Je courrais donc comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui était sûrement le cas aux vues de la situation, ne donnant pas chère de mon french popotin.


	2. Chapter 2

**COTTON EYE JOE**

Putain de sa mère la pute,cette chienne de garce allait lui payer (olala il a un mental très fleurit notre redneck chéri un vrai jardinier).

Voila grosso modo ce qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête alors que je courais comme un dingue après la gonzesse qui avait réussi à déjouer ma vigilance avec ses conneries, la douleur à mon entrejambe me faisant redoubler d'ardeur... garce...

J'avais toujours eu une plus ou moins mauvaise opinion de la gente féminine, mon frère aîné m'ayant depuis longtemps rabâché le fait que l'utilité d'une femme se limitait à la cuisine et au lit, mais depuis l'invasion des rôdeurs ces vagins sur pattes me tapaient vraiment sur le système, forcé de subir leur présence constante et leurs priorités existentielles débiles, seule Carole trouvait un minimum grâce à mes yeux sachant quand me laisser de l'air.

S'est pour me calmer les nerfs et avec un peu de chance ramener de la bouffe que j'effectuait mes sorties à travers bois, mais voilà que même sur mon terrain de prédilection je devais me taper une de ces grognasses... Et pas dans le sens agréable du terme.

Je l'avait observé de loin , épiant son comportement étrange, la voyant glousser sans raison apparente. Tarée... m'étais je dis sur l'instant avant de la voir détaller, courant dans tous les sens comme un putain de dindon bourré avant d'échouer tel un cachalot dans un buisson... Complètement jetée.

Je restais tapis derrière un arbre avant de la voir surgir d'un coup en beuglant à tout va dans la direction opposée agitant sa hache et effrayant la pauvre bête caché dans les buissons.

Bordel de merde cette conne allait rameuter tous les geeks alentours avec ses pitreries, ça se trouve cette folle n'était pas seule, elle avait l'air en plutôt bon état et aux vues de se que j'avais aperçu, se débrouiller seule et survivre semblait relever du miracle la concernant. Je devais en avoir le cœur net pour tenir les autres à l'abri...

C'est donc suite à un face à face surréaliste et admettons le légèrement douloureux que je m'étais retrouvé à pisté en jurant ce drôle d'énergumène.

Fait chier pensais je, elle courrait vraiment vite, je l'avais perdu de vue mais le sol remué sous ses pas et les branches cassées sur son passage m'indiquaient la piste à suivre et celle ci menait droit à la prison.

Merde, même s'il était à ¾ d'heure de marche de cette dernière, le risque qu'elle l'aperçoive de loin et qu'elle en informe ses éventuels compagnons était trop grand.

Je stoppais soudainement ma course, aux aguets, des bruits de lutte attirant mon attention. Reprenant un rythme plus soutenu je grognais en sentant mes bijoux de famille protester... Maudites femelles.

J'arrivais aux abords d'une clairière, écarquillant les yeux face à la scène se jouant devant moi.

La cinglée, entourée d'une dizaine de rôdeurs, plus quatre déjà à terre, se défendait vaille que vaille avec, il fallait le reconnaître, un certain style.

Mais le nombre et la fatigue semblaient doucement prendre le dessus sur la demoiselle... Grrrr demoiselle, me voilà qui parlait comme dans un putain de conte de fée,mais c'est vrai qu'au vu de la situation et des huit rôdeurs restant le terme demoiselle en détresse semblait s'imposer.

Si je n'intervenais pas elle allait se faire bouffer c'est certain... Et puis merde quoi, ça me ferai un problème en moins, elle l'avait bien mérité. Mais en y réfléchissant, la voyant se débattre sans un cri ou un appel à l'aide, peut être était elle seule. Si c'était le cas elle pourrait être un atout pour le groupe me dis je en voyant la tête d'un geek volé en l'air suite à un violent coup de hache... Plus que six, elle avait l'air à bout et tentait péniblement de maintenir de ses bras tendus la tête du mort vivant qui claquait du bec à son intention.

C'est avec une certaine satisfaction que je vis son air éberlué face à la flèche sortant du crâne qui, quelques instant avant, tentait d'en faire son 4 heure.

-Eh la casse burnes, bouge un peu ton cul ou j'les laisse te bouffer!

Ma réplique sembla la réveiller et elle se releva en chancelant.

Nous avons continué notre petit massacre avec calme et sérénité, ce petit bout de femme m'impressionnant malgré moi, donnant ses dernière forces jusqu'à la fin.

Une fois terminé je la vis s'effondrer au sol, jambes et bras écartés, ses yeux fixant le ciel calmement alors que sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme erratique. Je m'approchait sur mes gardes, sait on jamais avec ce phénomène, quand deux grands yeux vert me fixèrent avec sérieux.

-Rebonjour bô gosse.

Tarée...


	3. Chapter 3

**RELAX DON'T DO IT**

J'étais allongée dans l'herbe, couverte de sang et de boue, avec un étrange sentiment de calme m'habitant. La perspective de ma mort imminente quelques instants auparavant semblait avoir anesthésié mon cerveau , me rendant insouciante vis à vis de mon environnement.

J'entendais les pas de mon sauveur et éventuel futur bourreau se rapprocher, je tournais donc la tête et fixais les deux prunelles orageuse qui me toisaient.

-Rebonjour bô gosse dis je avec sérieux le regardant se mordiller le coin du pouce avec un regard pensif.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rajouter, pour détendre l'atmosphère, avec un petit sourire :

-T'as d'beaux yeux tu sais.

Décidément mon encéphale semblait être en vacance, tant mieux je n'avait aucunement envie de penser à mon devenir ni à la peur qui ne manquerait pas de l'accompagner.

Je sentais doucement mon corps se relâcher et ma respiration reprendre un rythme normal.

M'impatientant face au regard scrutateur et insondable en face de moi, je lançais tranquillement :

-Si tu veux me tuer, fais le vite parce que le temps commence à être long.

Écartant doucement son pouce de sa bouche, je vis machin me répondre en grognant :

\- J'tus pas les vivants sans raisons.

\- J'approuve, super principe mon gars, continus comme ça.

\- T'as toujours pas répondus.

-Hein ?

Soupir d'impatience de sa part.

-Ques' tu branles ici et est ce que t'es seule.

-Oh ! Et bien ici y a pas grand chose à branler... alors j'me contente de survivre et de faire un pas devant l'autre... et oui je suis seule depuis... depuis longtemps je pense.

-Pourquoi tu m'as attaqué tout à l'heure ?

Il se fout de ma gueule c'est lui qui m'avait traqué et avait pointé son arbalète sur moi.

-J'te retourne la question.

-Question de prudence...

-Pareille dis je en le fixant gravement.

Je voyais son esprit cogiter alors que les muscles de ses bras semblait se contracter de façon inconsciente. Fichtre ce type me collait les miquettes avec ses airs de biker sanguinaire, même sans son arme je ne faisait clairement pas le poids face à lui.

Il ouvrit soudain la bouche, me sortant de mes pensées pleines de gros biceps luisants s'enroulant autour de mon cou et m'asphyxiant lentement, en me disant d'un air absent.

-J'suis avec un groupe, on a un abris sûr dans l'coin, faut l'accord des autres mais tu pourrais être utile.

-Utile dans quel sens ?

-Dans le sens ou t'as l'air de te débrouiller en castagne et de nos jours ça peut être un atout.

-Merci mais nan merci, les groupes j'ai déjà donné et ça finit toujours en choucroute. Dis je en me relevant, observant les alentours.

-Choucroute ?

-Ouais s'est le bazar quoi.

-Tu parles bizarre, t'es pas du coin ?

-Bien vu l'aveugle.

-T'as l'air bien paumée aussi.

Je me tournait vers lui avec une mine dubitative.

-Qui ne le serait pas au milieu de tous ces arbres ?

-Moi...

-Oh monsieur se prend pour Legolas, t'as plus qu'à laisser pousser tes cheveux, te tailler les oreilles en pointes et la ressemblance sera frappante.

-Putain de gonzesse. L'entendis je marmonner avant de le voir faire demi tour et quitter la clairière pour s'enfoncer dans les bois.

-Hé ! Machin ou tu vas ? Lui demandais je en le suivant.

-Tu veux pas v'nir alors j'me tire, j'ai des bouches à nourrir faut qu'je chasse.

-Oh ! C'est... Gentil... enfin j'imagine.

Dit ça fait une paye que j'ai pas discuté avec quelqu'un... du moins quelqu'un de vivant, je peux faire un bout de chemin avec toi ?

Je lui fit un grand sourire plein d'espoir.

-Nan...

-Aller !

-Nan...

-Pourquoiiiiiii ?

-Parce que...

-Et si je te suis quand même ?

-A tes risques... dit il d'une voix lugubre.

Brr, je sentais un frisson remonter le long de mon dos, ce type était capable de tout et il n'était pas dans mon intérêt de continuer à l'emmerder... dommage c'était un super passe temps.

Je repensais à tout à l'heure, quand j'étais prête à abandonner, me disant que je n'avais plus rien à perdre... Après tout un groupe de plus ou de moins... Le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas attaqué malgré mon refus était plutôt de bonne augure et comme machin l'avait dit ses compagnons ne m'accepteraient peut être même pas alors autant aller voir de quoi il en retourne.

-C'est d'accord...

Haussement de sourcil.

-Je veux bien voir ton p'tit nid d'amour lui fis je avec un grand sourire.

-Putain de gonzesse...

-Tu devrais penser à renouveler ton vocabulaire tu sais ?

-On en a pour disons... une heure le temps de rentrer et je veux pas un bruit, tu vas faire fuir le gibier.

-Hé ben ça s'annonce joyeux...


	4. Chapter 4

ORANGE IS THE NEW BLACK

J'en étais encore à me demander si j'avais fais le bon choix en prenant cette fille étrange avec moi. Alors que nous marchions à travers bois, elle légèrement en retrait, je jetais un œil dans sa direction. Je la trouvais à scruter tout ce qui l'entourait tout en prenant garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit dans ses déplacements, de ce côté la je n'avais pas à me plaindre elle était restée silencieuse, ce qui par rapport à ce que j'avais observé jusque la relevait du miracle, et alors même qu'elle ne semblait pas habituée à ce type d'environnement elle se mouvais aussi aisément qu'une biche, avec légèreté tout en étant sur le qui vive.

Je décrochait un sixième écureuil de l'arbre ou il était fixé par mon carreau, sous le regard dégoutté de l'autre, quand j'aperçus enfin les murs de la prison.

Je me rapprochais de la cinglée, me sentant nerveux à l'idée de se qui allait suivre, comment Rick et les autres allaient réagir?

À côté de moi je sentis tout mouvement s'arrêter.

-Ah ouais quand même... Très... cosy j'adore. Dit elle le regard fixé sur l'énorme bloc de pierre sécurisé qu'était notre refuge.

-... Gonzesse... Priorités...

-Plaît il ?

-La ferme.

-Oui chef !

Au niveau du grillage j'aperçus Glenn et Maggie, qui faisaient leur ronde, se figer en me voyant revenir accompagné avant de se diriger au niveau du sas de la grille permettant d'entré, leurs armes bien en évidence dans une attitude dissuasif... braves petits. Pensais je le sourire en coin.

Je leur fit signe que tout allait bien et ils nous laissèrent entrer le regard méfiant et interrogateur.

-Salut les gens, j'espère que vous êtes plus loquace que machin parce que c'est pas la joie de faire la route avec un loustique pareil.

Deux paires d'yeux surpris nous fixèrent. Bien, au moins je n'étais pas le seul à qui elle faisait cet effet, c'est rassurant...

-Euh tu nous expliques ? Me sort le coréen tandis que sa nana refermait la grille.

-J'ai trouvé ''ça'' dans la forêt. Répliquais je en la désignant vaguement.

-Hey ! Un peu de respect.

-Ok et ''ça'' a un nom ?

-J'imagine... Perso j'l'appel la cinglée ça me suffit.

-Hey !

Je souris face au cri indigné.

-Quoi ! Tu nous ramènes une inconnue sans même t'informer, tu l'a fouillé au moins ? S'indigna Maggie.

-J'l'ai vu se battre elle utilisait que sa hache, j'imagine qu'elle a rien d'autre...

-Et ben t'imagine beaucoup mon gars, au fait je m'appel Siri pour info. Mais autant dire que j'en sais autant sur vous que lui sur moi puisque Monsieur a instauré la loi du silence depuis notre rencontre.

-Ça vous arrive souvent de suivre des inconnus dans les bois ?

-Inconnu, inconnu... On s'est quand même battus côte à côte, ça créé des liens... On est frères d'armes maintenant ! Annonce l'autre tarée fièrement.

-Ok bon, Maggie prends son sac et fouille la, je garde la hache en attendant. Annonce l'asiate.

-Nan pas ma hache c'est ma seule amie !

Faut dire voir cette petite folle serrer sa hache contre elle, les yeux larmoyant était assez comique surtout face à la mine perplexe de Maggie et Glenn.

J'hausse les épaules les laissant gérer la ''chose''... enfin Siri... drôle de prénom...

Notre petit groupe prit la direction de la prison discutant des derniers projets d'amélioration de cette dernière.

Je regardais Siri, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensés, son corps se tendant à mesure que nous approchions, triturant ses doigts nerveusement.

Je me mis à sa place un instant et eu un peu pitié, toute sortes de scénarios devaient lui passer par la tête, plus horrible les uns les autres, il est vrai qu'être une jeune femme seule de nos jours devait vraiment être effrayant, dans un moment de compassion je me vis lui dire :

-Tu sais on est pas... enfin y'a des vivants vraiment pas recommandables dehors mais nous enfin tu vois quoi... ça peu aller...

Putain mais quel con, j'aurais pas pu la boucler. Je vis le couple esquisser un sourire et ne pu m'empêcher de grogner de mécontentement avant d'entendre une petite voix me répondre.

-Merci. Avec un sourire tordu.

Pour la première fois j'eus l'impression de voir une autre facette plus réelle derrière cette image de cinglée qu'elle affichait depuis notre rencontre.

Je grognait de nouveau me disant que je n'aurait plus à m'occuper de tout cela quand on arriverait devant Rick. En parlant du loup, nous étions presque arrivés à la salle commune ou il devait se trouver en compagnie de la majeur partie du groupe.

Je sentais que la confrontation ne serait pas inintéressante et que j'en apprendrais sûrement un peu plus...


	5. Chapter 5

KUNG FU FIGHTING

Et merde, merde, merde et re-merde, mais quelle idée j'ai eu de suivre cet homme des cavernes dans ce merdier.

Ma mère me reprochait depuis toujours cette capacité que j'avais de faire abstraction de tout les problèmes.

Fataliste dans l'âme ça m'avait permis de mettre de côté les mauvais aspects de ce monde pour me focaliser sur le mieux et advienne que pourra comme on dit au risque de paraître trop insouciante aux yeux des autres. Pourtant au fond il n'y avait pas plus consciencieuse que moi, l'angoisse de mal faire les choses que je me traîne depuis toute petite me rendant perfectionniste à en être malade. C'est pour lutter contre ce stress que j'avais appris à occulter ce qui pourrait m'angoisser d'avantage, bien sur dans le monde actuel le terme ''angoisse'' prenait une toute autre dimension... Seigneur, pourquoi fallait il que je pense à cela maintenant, mon côté optimiste, qui s'imaginait déjà une vie tranquille et sympa dans une prison pleine de gens bien intentionné, laissait doucement place à mon côté pessimiste qui commençait à me sortir tout les scénarios les plus néfaste à ma personne ainsi que les éventuels stratégies pour sauver ma pauvre carcasse sans trop de dégâts.

Je regardais le nouveau duo qui nous escortait et bien que méfiants ces derniers me semblaient plutôt être des gens bien, peut être était ce du au fait qu'ils semblaient être d'un âge semblable au mien ou à l'origine asiatique du garçon... j'ignore pourquoi mais j'avais toujours eu cette impression que tous les asiatiques étaient gentils, encore une divagation de mon esprit tordu, je me fatiguais moi même des fois...

Alors que nous longions un couloir bordé de cellules à l'aspect douteux je me crispait en pensant à nouveau à ma décision de suivre ces inconnus.

J'en étais la de mes réflexions quand l'homme des bois, il serait temps que je connaisse son nom soit dit en passant, me parla pour me... rassurer, oui je crois que ses balbutiements avaient pour but de me rassurer. Autant ses mots en eux même n'avaient pas eu vraiment l'effet escompté, autant cette façon presque timide de m'aborder, venant d'un homme qui m'effrayait tellement il y a peu, avait comme ôté un poids en moi.

Je vis les deux autres sourire d'amusement face à l'attitude de leur compagnon et lançais un faible remerciement à ce dernier, me disant que cette simple scénette empreinte de camaraderie prouvait que l'humanité n'avait pas encore disparu et qu'il m'était peut être permis d'espérer des jours meilleurs.

Alors que nous ralentissions l'allure, l'asiatique... Glenn je crois, s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

-Tu ne peux pas aller plus loin, nous allons te mettre dans une cellule et aller chercher les autres pour leur expliquer la situation.

-Ola ola ola one minute Jackie Chan, j'ai pas signé pour me faire enfermer moi, déjà qu'être dans ce bâtiment ça me fout un peu la pétoche alors la si en plus tu veux coller mes fesses dans un de ces trou à rats et ben tu peux te brosser Martine.

Je le vis jeter un regard septique à sa coéquipière avant de reprendre.

-Je suis pas sure que t'ai le choix poil de carotte.

-Hey ! C'est pas sympa de te moquer de mes cheveux !

J'entendis vaguement un marmonnement à propos de ''gonzesses'' et de''priorités'' avant que Glenn ne s'exclame.

-C'est toi qui m'as appelé Jackie Chan j'te signal... Et puis j'suis coréen.

-Et alors t'as quelque chose contre Jackie Chan ?

-Hein ? Non mais c'est pas la question, je...

-J'te signal que Jackie Chan il est super fort, il fait toutes ses cascades lui même d'abord !

-C'est pas la question, c'que je voulais dire c'est...

-Et puis j'suis sure qu'à l'heure qu'il est Jackie Chan il est entrain de réduire les zombies à l'état de rouleau de printemps avariés, c'est le plus fort Jackie Chan tu devrais être honoré que je te compare à lui... en plus son dessin animé était super cool.

Trois paires d'yeux grand ouvertes me fixaient.

-De quoi on parlait au fait ? Demandais je.

-Du fait que tu dois rester dans la cellule. Me répondit Maggie en secouant la tête comme pour se sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, mais nan c'est hors de question.

-Mais quelle chieuse ! Tu vas vas rentrer ton cul la dedans ou faut qu'je t'aide ? Avec un tel tact devinez qui a parlé...

-Attention j'vous préviens si vous me forcez je cris, je griffe je mord et... plein d'autre choses dis je en fixant l'autre babouin des forêts puis en baissant mon regard en dessous de sa ceinture en souriant sadiquement.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire ? Demande Glenn déconcerté.

-Rien ! S'exclame le dit babouin. Écoute j'en ai ma claque va voir les autres, explique leur la situation et moi j'reste ici pour surveiller machin en attendant.

-Hey ! Arrête de m'appeler machin !

-Ça marche je me dépêche. Sort Glenn m'ignorant royalement avant de disparaître avec Maggie.

-Alors bô gosse nous voilà seul à nouveau dis je en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive en rigolant.

Je fis face à un regard et un soupir excédé. Oh oh problème en vue...

-Écoute moi bien petite peste, si tu évoques encore '' l'incident '' de notre rencontre devant quelqu'un tu regretteras amèrement de pas t'être fait bouffer par les mordeurs.

Ciel, sous ces mots aussi glaciaux que les yeux qui me fusillaient je me sentait comme pétrifié. Ou donc était passé l'homme balbutiant qui tentait de me rassurer un instant auparavant.

La simple évocation de l'atteinte que mon coup avait porté à sa fierté ne pouvait pas avoir provoqué un tel changement d'attitude ?

Un silence tendu s'instaura entre nous n'arrangeant rien à mon état mental.

Pour passer le temps j'observais ma tenue et tentais de remettre de l'ordre dedans, peine perdue, j'étais couverte de sang qui commençait à sécher, je devais faire peur à voir. J'osais un regard dans un des miroir d'une des cellules et retint une exclamation de dégoût, mon teint blafard contrastait avec les traînées de sang qui zébrait mon visage me donnant des airs de film d'horreur, mes cheveux que j'avais tressé en couronne étaient ébouriffés et plein de feuilles récoltés lors de ma course poursuite. Je les dénouait pour y remettre un peu d'ordre, ce faisant je repensait à la remarque de Glenn ''poil de carotte'', je souriait passant mes doigts dedans, j'avais appris à les aimer moi ces cheveux du diable comme disait ma grand mère et puis il allaient plus vers un blond vénitien sous le soleil, ce qui était assez jolie à mon sens. Je grimaçais quand mes doigt rencontraient une résistance, trop long, ils m'arrivaient en haut des reins il était temps que je les coupe.

Perdu dans mes pensées capillaire je jetais vaguement un regard vers mon gardien qui m'observait d'un air absent. Peut être était il entrain d'élaborer un plan pour me tuer et discrètement faire disparaître mon corps, va savoir pensais je en haussant les épaules.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à titis pour cette première review, en espérant que la suite te plaira n'hésite pas à me faire part de ton avis même sur d'éventuelles erreurs c'est comme ça qu'on apprend. Sur ce bonne lecture. :)

 **SHOWER POWER**

Ma dernière menace semblait avoir quelque peu réussit à calmer la petite folle à côté de moi, et bien que je reconnaisse avoir été un peu dur, j'étais actuellement trop claqué pour m'en soucier, je n'espérais plus qu'une chose, que ce bordel se finisse rapidement pour rejoindre mon plumard.

Je sentis soudain du mouvement à côté, je tournais la tête et vis machin qui tentait de s'arranger, tapotant ses vêtements pour en retirer poussières et saletés, en vain... La première fois que je l'avais aperçu elle était en plutôt ''bon état'' mais suite au combat, avec tout ce sang et ses cheveux en bataille, elle ressemblait plus à un épouvantail.

En parlant cheveux la voilà qui s'y attaque... Putain quand je dis que les femmes n'ont aucun sens des priorités, elle se retrouve en terrain hostile, entourée d'inconnus et tout ce qui l'inquiète c'est son apparence.

La vache tu parle d'une tignasse qu'elle se coltine, ''poil de carotte'' pensais je en ricanant, ça semblait l'avoir vexé tout à l'heure, fallait que j'm'en souvienne pour la chambrer plus tard. J'avais pas remarqué mais c'est vrai qu'elle était rousse la belette, plutôt joli d'ailleurs, les ondulations et la lumière d'une des fenêtre jouant avec ses reflets m'hypnotisaient... ça avait l'air doux songeais je distraitement.

Je sentis un regard sur moi, shit ! Pris en flagrant délit de matage, fallait que j'me reprenne.

-C'est bon la séance coiffage est finit princesse.

-Moi j'ai pas l'air d'avoir une vieille serpillière en fin de vie posé sur la tronche au moins !

-Tsss...

Bon sang plus le temps passait plus je doutais de ma décision d'avoir ramené cette fille.

-Aller chef fais pas la tête on va pas s'embrouiller pour savoir qui a la coiffure la plus pourrit. C'est déjà suffisamment la merde sans qu'on se cherche des poux pour un rien.

Elle avait pas tort la belette, mais bordel ce qu'elle avait le don de me mettre les nerfs en pelote, il était temps que les autres arrivent, qu'ils se chargent de cette plaie ambulante.

-Dis c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peux te foutre ?

-J'en ai marre de chercher des surnoms pour toi.

Je la vis glisser le long du mur ou elle était adossée pour tranquillement s'asseoir à terre et sortir un peigne de son sac avant de se remettre à se coiffer le plus sereinement du monde. B'sang chaque instant passé près d'elle semblait surréaliste.

-C'est une obsession tes ch'veux...

-Ça m'occupe et ça me détend.

-J'm'appel Daryl...

-Daryl... j'aime bien.

-Tant mieux pour toi.

La voilà qui se met à fredonner doucement, le sourire aux lèvres, en continuant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve, comme si le temps était suspendu et qu'on se retrouvait avec un inconnu à avoir des discutions sans queue ni tête.

Cette accalmie était plutôt la bienvenue et j'espérais pour elle qu'elle resterais dans cet état d'esprit dans les moments à venir. Rick était peut être plus zen depuis l'arrivée des habitants de Woodbury à la prison mais il restait méfiant face aux étrangers, surtout ceux ayant vécus longtemps seuls dans la nature.

-J'suis désolé...

-...

-Pour le coup de pied et pour moi, j'sais que j'suis pas facile à vivre avec mon cerveau qui débite vingt conneries à la seconde.

-Tu faisais que t'défendre, faut pas t'excuser pour ça... Jamais. Dis-je un peu gêné.

J'entendais des bruits de pas au loin, nombreux, le conseil au complet devait se ramener. Je soupirais, sentant d'avance que le débat allait prendre des plombes, chacun y allant de son avis personnel.

-L'heure du jugement...

Je la vis se redresser laissant ses affaires par terre, puis passer nerveusement ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et d'expirer lentement.

-Te fais pas trop de bile, le jugement c'est soit tu restes soit tu t'en vas, mais on te fera pas de mal si tu te tiens tranquille.

-J'suis pas sûr de vouloir être en vie si je devais partir tu comprends ?

-Ouais je vois...

La porte au fond du couloir s'ouvrit laissant passer Rick suivit de Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Carole et Hershel. Ils se placèrent en cercle autour de notre invité la fixant d'un regard neutre. Une ambiance tendue régnait uniquement troublée par le bruit sourd de nos respirations. Siri sembla s'impatienter et avança d'un pas.

-Bon et si on entrait dans le vif du sujet au lieu de compter les mouches, parce que je sais de source sure que notre bon vieux Daryl en à plein les bottes de m'avoir sur le dos.

Et voilà pensais je en soupirant, c'était trop espéré qu'elle se tienne tranquille deux secondes et qu'elle fasse preuve de bon sens. Heureusement pour elle c'est Hershel qui s'avança pour prendre la parole et il aurait fallu plus que les idioties de cette gamine pour démonter le vieux patriarche, de plus le fait que Rick ait délégué le pouvoir entre nous tous jouait en sa faveur, pas sûr que ce dernier aurait toléré longtemps son comportement.

-Bien jeune fille, Glenn nous à exposé la situation et il semblerait que vous souhaitiez vous joindre à nous.

-Rien n'est moins sûr, car bien que vous aillez l'air tous charmant, je ne sais pas grand chose sur vous, et c'est réciproque alors si on commençait l'interrogatoire sur ce que je peux vous apporter et inversement ?

-Soit, il semblerait que Daryl ait déjà fait état de vos compétences pour le combat, alors dites m'en plus, avez vous tué beaucoup de rôdeurs ?

-Trop pour m'en souvenir.

-Et en ce qui concerne les vivants ?

-Nan j'ai pas eu à en tuer, mais j'en ai amoché quelques un et j'serais prête à pire si c'est nécessaire.

Le regard et la menace à peine voilé ne semblait pas plaire à Hershel.

-En ce qui concerne les combats, j'me débrouille qu'au corps à corps, j'ai jamais tenue une arme à feu.

Cette remarque sembla quelque peu apaiser le vieil homme, réduisant la menace qu'elle pouvait représenter, mais aussi son utilité, mauvais point pour elle. Sasha prit la parole à son tour alors qu'Hershel murmurait quelques mots à l'oreille de Rick puis de Carol.

-Depuis combien de temps t'es seule et comment t'as fais pour survivre ?

-Je sais plus depuis quand j'me ballade, des mois peut être un an, j'ai survécu parce que je suis seule justement et que je sais me faire discrète.

Je souriait face au qualificatif de ''discrète'' ayant du mal à la visualiser ainsi, elle était bruyante, agitée, et alors qu'elle était en situation d'infériorité elle se tenait face à nous telle une reine à la tête d'une armée.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisait avant ? Lança Carol.

-J'suis allée en Fac de médecine après avoir eu mon diplôme d'infirmière, sinon j'étais très douée en zumba et en pâtisserie si ça peux jouer en ma faveur.

Putain nom d'une pipe, un médecin même en formation ça restait un atout certain, sur qu'avec de telles aptitudes dans ses bagages elle avait déjà une place toute prête dans la prison. Bien sur on avait déjà Hershel mais ses compétences de véto étaient limitées, quand au doc' de woodburry il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'aller dehors lors de nos ravitaillements. Avec elle sur le terrain c'était une chance de soigner les éventuel blessés directement sur place et elle saurait quoi prendre niveau médical lors de nos sorties.

Tandis que je restais à l'écart les autres se mirent à échanger en chuchotant, Rick restant étrangement silencieux, Carol s'approcha de moi.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

-Peu importe, faite votre choix j'vous suivrais.

-Tu l'as ramené ici c'est que tu voulais qu'elle reste.

-J'en sais rien j'te dis, elle était juste sur ma route, elle avait l'air utile alors j'lai ramassé, avec tout ce monde qui grouille ici j'me suis dis que ça ferait pas grande différence.

-Bien sûr murmura Carol avec son sourire en coin en retournant auprès des autres.

-Tsss.

-Bon reprit Hershel, on peux toujours faire un essai, mais comprenez bien que vous ne serez pas libre de vous promenez partout et encore moins toute seule, il va falloir qu'on apprenne à se faire confiance.

-J'comprend.

-Bien dans ce cas la première chose à faire c'est de vous donnez une bonne douche car vous faites peur à voir jeune fille.

-Le ciel soit loué, vous lisez dans mes pensées père noël, en passant j'crois que votre ami en aurait bien besoin aussi. Dit elle en chuchotant à l'oreille d'Hershel en me désignant.

Putain mais qu'elle chieuse...


	7. Chapter 7

1001Histoires Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours, je m'amuse pas mal à imaginer comment faire sortir Daryl de ses gonds avec mon personnage.

Landraelle Je suis désolée pour les fautes, j'ai beau me relire il y en a qui m'échappent (en plus j'ai toujours été une quiche en français) enfin j'espère que ça pique pas trop les yeux et que tu prendras plaisir à lire la suite.

Meialy Ravie que ça tu t'amuse et que tu trouve que les réactions collent bien aux perso de la série, je fais de mon mieux pour cela, il y a juste Daryl que je m'éclate à sortir un peu de son état originel.

 **LIFE IS LIFE**

Bon finalement la situation aurait pu être pire songeais je en suivant la dénommée Carol le long d'un dédale de couloirs, nom d'une chouette cette prison est un vrai labyrinthe, mon sens de l'orientation et moi allions souffrir je le sentais.

Alors que nous arrivions vers ce qui semblait être la salle commune, Carol interpella une jeune fille blonde pour lui demander de lui préparer un nécessaire de toilette pour la douche ainsi que des vêtements et de nous rejoindre une fois fait.

J'observais le petit monde qui vaquait à ses occupations tranquillement, certains me dévisageaient avec curiosité, un petit groupe d'enfants était regroupé autour d'un jeu de société dans un coin et rigolait joyeusement.

Ce brusque changement d'ambiance me chamboula un peu et Carol me poussa gentiment pour que je continue à avancer.

-La plupart des gens ici sont arrivés il y a quelques mois seulement, ils vivaient dans une ville fortifiée non loin d'ici, la majorité n'a pas connue la vie à l'extérieure c'est pour cela qu'ils semblent si insouciant.

-Je vois et vous en avez recueilli beaucoup des gens comme moi qui viennent de dehors ?

-Quelques uns mais ça reste rare la plupart étant trop dangereux pour être intégré ici, Daryl a ramené un homme, Bob, il y a peu.

-Décidément c'est le bon samaritain ce type.

-On peu dire ça, il est peut être un peu rustre de prime abord mais il est toujours la en cas de besoin.

-Un peu rustre c'est bien gentil je trouve, un zombie à plus de manières et de conversation.

-Je vois que vous n'êtes pas parti du bon pied tout les deux. Rigola Carole.

-Tu n'imagines même pas. Souris je en repensant à mon fameux coup de pied.

-Ah nous voilà arrivées, il n'y a pas d'eau chaude mais avec la chaleur à l'extérieur c'est supportable.

-Oh elle pourrait être gelée que ça m'irait, rien que le fait de ne pas avoir à craindre une attaque sous la douche c'est le kiff.

-J'imagine approuva Carole. Beth ne devrait pas tarder, je m'excuse d'avance mais la consigne c'est de ne pas laisser les nouveaux sans surveillance alors on va rester avec toi et ensuite tu passeras le reste de la journée avec nous, on te feras visiter et on t'expliqueras le système.

-Ça marche pas de soucis.

-Carol ?

-On est la Beth.

La petite blondinette entra dans la salle de douche avec une pile de vêtements et des produits d'hygiène dans les bras, elle arborait un sourire avenant et empreint de gentillesse.

-Bonjour, je suis Beth la fille de Hershel que tu as déjà du rencontrer.

-Oui ! Père noël bien sûr, un homme charmant. Ravi de te rencontrer Beth.

-Père noël ?

-Bah oui, tout gentil, tout barbu, tout blanc et avec des joujoux plein sa hotte, enfin le gîte, le couvert et une bonne douche en ce qui le concerne mais c'est tout comme.

Carol secouait doucement la tête comme une mère dépité par les âneries de son enfant tandis que Beth avait les yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes.

Je pris la pile que me tendait Beth et me dirigeais derrière un des paravents, maigre remparts entre chaque douche mais ça ferait l'affaire de plus j'étais tellement heureuse de me débarrasser des immondices dont j'étais couverte que je sautillais presque jusqu'au tabouret ou je posais mes affaires en chantonnant.

Du coin de l'œil je vis que Beth et Carol s'étaient installées à l'écart pour papoter et me laisser un peu d'intimité.

Je balançais mes frusques au loin avec un sentiment de liberté et actionnais la douche. L'eau étais tiède, sans doute chauffé par le soleil à l'extérieur, avec un soupir de bien être je me glissais sous le jet. Bon sang c'était le pied, je pouvais mourir comblé sur l'instant, je sentais mes muscles se relâcher un à un et je recommençais à fredonner en me savonnant.

Venant de l'entré j'entendis vaguement une voix masculine échanger avec mes gardiennes puis un bruit de pas se rapprocher. Sans doute un des habitants venu profiter du calme qui régnait en ce lieu à cet heure de l'après midi, j'imagine que matin et soir ça devait être la cohue vue le nombre d'habitants en ces murs.

Je coupais l'eau et commençais à me sécher avant d'enfiler les habits propres que l'on m'avait fournit, des tennis, un jean, un simple débardeur blanc et une veste à capuche que je nouais autours de mes hanches ayant déjà trop chaud.

Je me rapprochais de Carol et Beth tout en brossant mes cheveux, à côté le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta.

-Alors ça fait du bien ? sourit Beth devant mon air béat.

-T'as pas idée, j'ai l'impression de redevenir humaine et merci pour les fringues, je pensais pas que l'odeur de la lessive me manquait tant.

-Oui ça me fait cet effet à chaque fois. Rigola t elle.

Dans mon dos j'entendis des pas se rapprocher, je tournais la tête et me stoppais net... Daryl se tenait devant moi, les cheveux encore dégoulinant et se fut plus fort que moi, je ne pu m'en empêcher.

-Mais c'est qu'il y avait un joli p'tit blondinet sous toute cette crasse.

Bon ok on était loin du blond surfeur californien mais il avait déjà moins l'air de sortir d'une grotte préhistorique.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me bouscula en grognant sans prendre la peine de me répondre avant de sortir.

-Je suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée de taquiner Daryl, il peut être assez... soupe au lait à certains moments.

-Au contraire Beth, je pense que ça ne lui fera pas de mal de se faire un peu secouer les puces, les autres sont trop habitués ou effrayés par son attitude pour l'approcher. Répliqua Carol.

-En ce qui concerne le secouage de puces je suis experte, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Fis je en effectuant un salut militaire.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça. Dit Beth.

-Bon et si on se dirigeais vers les cuisines, le temps passe et il va falloir les nourrir toutes ces bouches, on fera un crochet par l'extérieur comme ça tu verra les installations et le potager. Me fit Carol.

Elle reprit ses explications tout en descendant de nombreux escaliers, fichtre j'étais de plus en plus paumée, m'expliquant les différents postes de travail comme ceux qui ont trait aux taches domestique, cuisine, ménage, lessive ou bien la mécanique, l'éducation, la santé, la sécurité ou encore le ravitaillement. Une véritable petite cité à l'organisation bien rodée s'était créée au sein de cette prison.

Certaines personnes comme elle tournaient sur plusieurs postes m'expliqua t elle.

Nous étions arrivées aux cuisines, Beth me tandis un tablier et me présenta aux personnes présentes dans la pièce puis elle empoigna un bac de légumes et le déposa sur un plan de travail, Carol nous rejoignit et entama la conversation, elle me raconta leur histoire, leurs rencontres, leurs pertes, leurs victoires et leurs défaites, puis des petits détails sur des sujets plus légers.

Et alors qu'en les accompagnant dans la corvée de légumes nous discutions, je finis par livrer ma propre histoire dans les grandes lignes, les circonstances de ma venue dans ce pays, le fait que je me sentais presque chanceuse d'être coupée des miens et de ma patrie car je pouvais garder espoir que la situation soit meilleur la bas.

Quand j'appris à Carol que je venais de France elle me demanda si j'avais des informations sur la contamination car lors de leur passage au CDC, un scientifique leur avait appris que mes compatriotes semblaient avoir quelques pistes.

Hélas pour elle, je n'avais pu avoir aucun contact avec la France depuis le début de ce merdier.

Le temps passant les conversations allaient bon train et les personnes présentes en cuisine me régalaient d'histoires et d'anecdotes plus cocasse les unes que les autres sur la vie ici, il est vrai que dans un espace clos et avec une telle promiscuité il devait s'en passer des choses et les informations circulaient vite, difficile d'avoir une vie privé ou de garder un secret pensais je quand on me raconta toute les fois où Glenn et Maggie avaient été surpris dans des lieux et situations embarrassantes.

Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup de monde encore mais le peu de temps passé ici me ranima, comme si je venais au monde à nouveau, l'énergie de ce lieu s'infiltrant en moi m'apportant ce que je cherchais depuis si longtemps déjà, un objectif, vivre et faire vire, je voulais faire partie de cette communauté et y apporter ma contribution.

Je m'avançais peut être un peu vite à mon sens dans le jugement que je portais sur cette nouvelle aventure, mais que c'était grisant comme sentiment.

Et si au passage je pouvais casser les couilles de Daryl alors banco, appelez moi Siri Andersen orchidoclaste professionnelle et nouvelle recrue carcérale.


	8. Chapter 8

_Guest_

 _Mouahahahaha !_  
 _J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu traites Siri, un peu moins quand c'est du point de vue de Daryl (je trouve que cela correspond moins à son caractère mais on s'y habitue finalement). J'étais un peu septique au début mais finalement j'adhère très bien à ton style :-D_

Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu ais accroché à l'histoire, c'est vrai que les caractères sont un peu déformé mais quand j'imagine les scène ça à tendance à ressembler aux scènes des manga animés ou tout est surjoué d'ou le côté peut être un peu loufoque. J'espère que tu adhéreras à la suite :)

Nda: La chanson évoquée dans ce chapitre est Shower la version que chante Madilyn Bailey que j'écoutait en écrivant ce chapitre et qui tombait à pic.

Et une petite référence à Buffy qui m'a fait bien rire c'est glissée dans le texte pour les connaisseurs.

TOMATO KETCHUP

Enfin la paix. débarrassé de l'autre sangsue j'allais pouvoir me reposer un peu.

Carole en bonne mère poule l'avait pris sous son aile. C'était souvent elle qui servait de nounou aux nouveaux venus car elle savait les mettre à l'aise et sous ses dehors inoffensifs elle cachait bien son jeu, discernant le danger potentiel que pouvait représenter certains.

Il fallait que je me grouille si je voulais prendre une douche peinard avant d'aller me poser, j'étais pas particulièrement pointilleux à ce niveau la mais fallait bien donner raison à la belette, j'en avais bien besoin.

Le temps que Carole lui trouve des affaires et lui fasse faire le tour des environs, je devrais avoir le temps de m'décrasser sans avoir à la croiser.

Je me dirigeais vers ma cellule, un peu à l'écart des autres, pour prendre de quoi me changer quand Carl arriva en courant vers moi.

-Hey ! Salut Daryl, alors y paraît que t'as ramené une nouvelle recrue ?

-Tss... J'vois que les nouvelles circulent vite.

-Alors raconte, c'est quoi l'histoire ?

-Demande à ton père, j'en ai ma claque qu'on me pose toujours les questions.

Je vis le môme hausser les sourcils surpris par mon ton cinglant.

-Désolé gamin, j'suis naze et la recrue en question m'a bien mis sur les nerfs.

-T'inquiète j'comprend, j'irais en juger par moi même. Au fait une des patrouille a ramené du matos pour ton arbalète, j'l'ais déposé dans ta chambre.

-Ça marche merci.

-J'te revois ce soir au repas ?

-Mmh.

-A plus.

Et le voilà déjà repartit, ce p'tit était une vrai boule d'énergie, toujours à fureter partout, il allait finir par s'attirer des ennuis...

Bon c'est pas le tout mais j'dois me dépêcher si je voulais être tranquille. Je chopais vite fait quelques affaires et pris la directions des douches, arrivé sur place je vis que Carole et Beth étaient déjà la et qu'une personne occupait une des douches.

-Fait chier... Murmurais je.

-Tiens mais qui voilà, ta nouvelle meilleure amie te manque déjà. Se moqua Carole.

-Autant qu'une pustule à un lépreux.

-Elle est plutôt amusante et elle ne manque pas de caractère, je suis certaine que vous vous entendrez très bien.

-Arrêtes de picoler en douce ça te réussis pas.

-En plus elle est plutôt mignonne. Renchérit Beth.

-Suffit, j'ai entendu assez de conneries pour la journée.

Je me dirigeais vers une douche laissant les deux autres dans leurs délires et alors que j'ôtais mon T-shirt j'entendis la belette je mettre à pousser la chansonnette sous la douche, tu parles d'un putain de cliché, néanmoins sa voix était pas désagréable et je me pris à l'apprécier pour une fois.

Je rigolais doucement devant les paroles débiles de la chanson.

À côté l'eau s'arrêta et je pouvais l'entendre s'habiller, j'en fis de même et sortis décidé à tracer ma route en les ignorant. C'était sans compter sur l'autre dinde qui me balança une autre de ses remarques débiles. Blasé je continuais mon chemin en la bousculant au passage, se faisant je sentis le parfum que dégageaient ses cheveux, c'était léger et frais comme des plantes, pas comme la saleté que m'avait refourgué Tyreese et qui me prenait le nez tant l'odeur était forte, j'irais bien lui chourer à la belette, j'suis sur que ça la ferais bien chier pensais je en rigolant.

Arrivé dans mon lit je calais mon bras derrière ma tête et commençais à chercher toutes les crasses et stratégies qui pourraient emmerder machin et m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres.

Quand je me réveillais Carole se trouvait assise sur le bord de mon lit l'air amusé.

-A quoi tu rêvais ?

-Pourquoi tu d'mande ?

-Tu parlais en dormant.

Putain j'me souvenais de rien mais au vue de son sourire j'avais du souci à me faire.

-Et j'disais quoi ?

-Pas grand chose, t'as juste parlé de ''belette'', de ''shampoing'' et de ''crème fouetté''.

-Ah... Pourquoi t'es la au fait ?

-C'est l'heure du repas.

-Ok j'arrive.

-Siri nous à aidé à le préparer.

-J'crois que j'ai plus faim.

-Allons ne fais pas ton bébé, elle est plutôt d'agréable compagnie tu sais et je m'avance peut être un peu mais j'pense que ça ira avec elle.

-C'est p'tèt un peu tôt pour en juger.

-Peut être.

-Elle est ou ?

-En bas avec le groupe, on t'attendais pour manger.

-Allons y alors.

Arrivé en salle commune, j'aperçus le groupe installé autour d'une des tables ronde ou était dressé le couvert et quelques plats. La salle était plutôt calme, les autres profitant des derniers rayon du soleil pour manger dehors.

À table tous discutaient d'un sujet ou d'un autre, même Rick, plutôt taciturne ces derniers temps, semblait enthousiaste dans son échange avec Hershel sur la culture des tomates.

Carole s'assit à côté de Glenn ne laissant qu'une place libre entre elle et Siri, au regard qu'elle me lança je sus que c'était délibéré. Foutues bonnes femmes.

Je pris place attirant l'attention de Siri qui parlait boutiques avec Beth à sa droite.

-Tiens la Belle au bois dormant, alors on est moins ronchon maintenant qu'on a fait son gros dodo ?

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers moi attendant ma réaction, aller Daryl reste zen ça lui ferait trop plaisir sinon.

-T'es trop près, pousse toi tu me pompes mon oxygène.

-Et qu'est ce que tu voudrais que j'te pompe d'autre ?

À côté Glenn s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'il buvait et toussa bruyamment les larmes aux yeux, Carole l'air fière d'elle dissimulait lamentablement son rire dans une peu convaincante quinte de toux.

Et suite à cette répartie, je grognais quand malgré moi une myriade d'images peu catholique s'imposèrent à mon esprit.

-J' en reviens pas de ce que j'viens de dire. Murmura t elle. Hershel vous me passez les tomates s'il vous plaît ? Sourit elle, passant du coq à l'âne.

Le vieil homme s'exécuta légèrement hébété, quand à moi je me repris et attrapais le plat de pâtes pour me servir comme si de rien n'était.

Les autres observaient, s'attendant sûrement à une explosion de ma part mais face à mon stoïcisme ils finirent par reprendre leurs conversations.

Hershel s'adressa à Siri.

-Demain vous passerez la journée avec moi, il y a du boulot à l'infirmerie et nous avons commencés à former quelques volontaires pour les soins de base, vous saurez sûrement vous montrez utile.

-Pas de soucis Père noël.

-Oui et si vous pouviez arrêter avec ce surnom...

-C'est que votre nom est pas commun, c'est pas facile à retenir.

-Et Siri c'est quoi ce nom à coucher dehors ! Lui lançais je.

-C'est le nom d'un logiciel d'apple. Intervint Glenn dans le vide.

-C'est norvégien pôv tâche ! S'exclama t elle en pointant sa fourchette sous mon nez.

Putain j'vais l'étrangler.

-On se calme les jeunes. Déclara Hershel, puis pour détourner la conversation il s'adressa à Carole.

-Au fait tu as trouvé une chambre pour Siri ?

-Et bien il n'en reste plus beaucoup qui soient proche de nos cellules pour qu'on garde un œil sur elle mais oui j'ai trouvé dit elle en souriant puis en me fixant sans rien dire.

… Nan... Elle avait pas osé, c'est pas possible c'est un complot.

-'Tain t'as pas fait ça?

-Comme je viens de l'expliquer le choix était restreint.

-Rien à carrer si c'est ça je dors dehors !

-Je te dis qu'il faut un membre du conseil à proximité.

-Tu l'as fais exprès j'en suis sur.

-Possible... Dit elle avec des airs de conspiratrice en regardant Beth.

-Mais t'inquiète pas ma mignonne, c'est promis j'abuserais pas de toi pendant ton sommeil. Rigola l'autre tarée.

-C'est pas la question, j've pas avoir à te supporter toi et ton humour douteux pendant toute la nuit.

-Quoi comment ça douteux, mon humour est tout à fait respectable et il transcende la transcendance elle même.

-Rick s'teplait, prend la avec toi, y a de la place de ton côté.

-Désolé j'suis de garde au mirador ce soir. M'annonce t il avec un grand sourire.

C'est un complot j'en suis sur maintenant.

-Lâcheur...

-Ne t'en fait pas Daryl sa cellule est verrouillé de toutes façons. Compatit gentiment Beth.

-Mais arrêtez de faire comme si j'avais peur d'elle, j'veux juste avoir la paix.

-Allez t'en fais pas je serais sage comme une image. Dit elle angéliquement.

Et puis promis si je suis une vilaine fille tu pourra me punir. Continua t elle l'air salace.

Glenn s'étouffa à nouveau tandis qu'elle s'esclaffait, plier de rire par sa propre connerie.

Maggie tapait dans le dos de son compagnon quand un morceau de tomate s'expulsa de sa bouche avant d'atterrir misérablement devant moi.

Putain la nuit allait être longue...


	9. Chapter 9

FRERE JACQUES

Et me voilà de nouveau seule avec mon plus grand fan et vu la tête qu'il tire j'avais pas intérêt à trop l'enquiquiner, encore qu'après notre repas de ce soir j'avais l'impression que c'était surtout en public que mes taquineries le gênaient, il fallait que j'éclaircisse ce point et je m'en réjouissait d'avance...

Enfin, à priori dans la journée il aurait la paix avec moi puisque de se que j'avais compris auprès des autres, il passait la majeur partie de son temps à l'extérieur... ce qui n'était pas près de m'arriver je pense étant donné mon statue de fausse vraie prisonnière ou de vraie fausse prisonnière ou... enfin je sais plus trop se que je suis, j'en perd mon latin dans cette prison.

J'avais tout de même hâte à demain, renouer avec le domaine médical serait vraiment un changement plus que bienvenue de plus j'allais enfin me montrer utile et faire mes preuves. Papa noël n'avait qu'à bien se tenir j'allais les éblouir de mon savoir et mes grandes compétences mouahahah !

Devant moi Daryl se stoppa face à une cellule ou je vis que mes quelques affaires avaient été déposés ainsi que quelques babioles qui pourraient m'être utiles.

-Évidemment fallait qu'elle te colle à moi... Murmura Daryl.

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur la cellule à côté qui était semble t il la tanière de l'autre animal à mes côté.

-C'est chouette, nos lits sont à côté du même mur on va pouvoir parler en morse... c'est comme en colonie de vacances. Souris je.

-Parce que tu connais le morse toi ?

-Nan mais on pourrait créer notre propre code comme des agents secret, ça serait rigolo.

-Rigolo... Je me demande de plus en plus comment t'as fait pour survivre jusqu'à maintenant.

-C'est très simple j'emmerde mes ennemies jusqu'à l'épuisement, en fait depuis le départ tu subis une technique d'attaque très élaborée... Alors impressionné ? Fis je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine d'un air pompeux.

-Vas te coucher tu me fatigue.

-Ahah ! M'exclamais je. Tu constate toi même la toute puissance de ma technique.

-Rentre tes fesses la dedans ou mon arbalète va t'y aider.

-Ok ok on se calme... faudrait penser à passer au décaféiné mon grand parce que t'es à cran.

-On se demande bien pourquoi. Dit il en fermant ma cellule.

-Oh aller je suis pas si terrible.

-Je crois que c'est une bonne chose que cette épidémie ait eu lieu sans quoi, si t'était vraiment devenue médecin, t'aurais sûrement poussé tes patients au suicide.

-C'est pas gentil ça ! J'haussais le ton en le voyant entrer dans sa ''chambre''. Et je te signal que je traitais déjà des patients et qu'ils m'adoraient... Enfin pas tous mais la plupart.

-Laisse moi deviner c'était dans le service psychiatrique, parce que faut vraiment avoir une case en moins pour t'adorer comme tu dis.

-Hilarant.

-Nan mais plus sérieusement belette, avec tes connaissances t'as pas une idée de comment ce merdier à commencé ?

-Bien sur que si j'ai des théories, d'autant que l'infectiologie ça à toujours été mon dada, mais j'pense pas que là ou de grands scientifiques avec un équipement de pointe ont échoués je réussirais.

-Ouais enfin ils ont fait ça un peu dans l'urgence à c't'époque la. Y a un peu de matos ici et le doc' de la prison à commencer quelques recherches et expériences dans ses moments libres.

Alors j'y connais rien dans ces histoires de savants fous mais ça peut pas faire de mal que ton cerveau, aussi tordu soit il, apporte sa contribution.

Allongée sur mon lit, je fixais le plafond réfléchissant à ses dernières paroles.

Bien sur j'avais déjà lancé des pronostiques sur cette épidémie, cherchant toutes les infos qu'avait ma cervelle, mais bon sang le simple fait qu'un organisme mort puisse se réanimer de cette façon, avec pour seul objectif de bouffer tout ce qui bouge, dépassait toute logique. Après tout un organisme se nourrit pour vivre mais ces zombies ça ne leur apporte strictement rien. Et ce mode de contamination était étrange, pourquoi une morsure ou griffure déclenchait la transformation et puis... Oh puis zut, Daryl avait réveillé mon côté curieux de tout, fallait que j'arrête ou j'allais pas dormir de la nuit.

-Ça coûte rien d'essayer. Finis je par répondre.

-Bien, sur ce bonne nuit.

-Quoi déjà ! Mais il est encore tôt.

-Rien à battre je dors tu la ferme.

-Alleeeer, j'ai pas sommeil, et si on faisait un jeu, j'faisais ça avec ma coloc' à l'internat le soir.

-Un jeu ?

-Rien de sexuel promis, aller joue avec moi. Suppliais je en grattouillant le mur de mes ongles.

-Non ! Entendis je accompagné de ce qui semblait être un coup de poing derrière le mur.

-Hé c'est cool, tu vois on est entrain d'inventer notre code morse.

-...

-J'suis persuadée que tu devais vraiment t'emmerder comme un rat mort avant de me rencontrer, au fond de toi, tout au fond du fond, bien caché sous ce regard d'acier et cette couche de crasse, t'es bien content d'être tombé sur une super coloc' comme moi.

-Tu veux dire complètement barj', hystérique et qui souffre de diarrhée verbale.

-Je dirais plutôt originale, amicale, drôle et assez bien foutue.

-N'oublions pas modeste...

-Bien observé Sherlock. Tiens d'ailleurs j'me demande si Béni est toujours en vie.

-Qui ça ?

-Benedict Cumberbatch l'acteur qui joue Sherlock.

-Tellement évident pourquoi donc ai je posé la question.

-Tant fait pas Daryl tu peux pas en savoir autant que moi, on est un peu tous surdoué dans la famille, y a de bon gènes.

-Et des mauvais aussi...

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Rien ! Dors maintenant.

-En parlant de Sherlock...

-Oh putain...

-... J'suis sûr que les british sont tranquilles, ils sont sur une île ça doit être plus facile de géré la crise sur un petit territoire isolé. Eux et les japonais mêmes raisons mais en plus ils ont des putains de chercheurs c'est des oufs la bas.

-...

-Daryl ?

-...

-Daryl tu dors ?

-Oui.

-Ok bonne nuit et comme promis j'abuserais pas de toi cette nuit.

-T'es enfermée de toutes façons.

-J't'ais déjà parlé de mon grand frère Erik qui m'a appris à crocheter les serrures ?

-Tais toi et dors.

-Oui chef.

Le sourire aux lèvres j'attrapais mon oreiller et enfouis mon visage dedans avant de m'installer confortablement. Depuis quand n'avais je pas pu dormir sereinement, trop longtemps à mon goût. Je m'endormais en pensant que pour une une fois j'avais hâte de voir se que demain me réservait.

Le lendemain je me réveillais au son de la porte de ma cellule qu'on ouvrait. Daryl se tenait dans l'encadrement, il me balança une barre protéiné et un fruit.

-Oh chéri tu m'as préparé le p'tit déj au lit, c'est pas notre anniversaire de mariage pourtant.

-Grouille toi de te préparer, j'te conduis à l'infirmerie tu mangeras en chemin.

-Ça marche.

Une fois prête je suivait le guide tentant vainement de mémoriser notre trajet. Une fois arrivé Daryl s'adressa à Hershel.

-Voila, cadeau, j'ai du boulot, bonne chance.

Et le voilà qui détale sans attendre de réponses.

-Lâcheur ! Lui criais je. Tu pourrais au moins me donner un dernier baiser après notre nuit inoubliable.

Je me tournais vers Papa noël.

-Les hommes de nos jours ce sont tous des mufles, à votre époque on savait se qu'était la galanterie et comment traiter une dame.

-Hum... oui certes.

-Bien par quoi on attaque Ancel ? J'ai une de ses patates !

-Hershel.

-Quelle échelle ?

-Non mon nom.

-Bah quoi y a un problème Marcel ?

-Laissez tomber. Je dois aller voir Rick au potager, je vous laisse avec Caleb notre médecin, il vous fera visiter et vous dira quoi faire.

-Ça roule ma poule.

-Caleb je reviens tout à l'heure en attendant... courage.

-Prenez votre temps père noël, mon nouveau pote et moi on va bien s'amuser et qui sait d'ici que vous soyez rentré on aura p'tèt découvert un vaccin contre le rhume et la grippe zombique.

Hershel leva les yeux au ciel et murmura pour lui même.

-Seigneur donnez moi la force.

-Amen Père Noël!


	10. Chapter 10

Voila on arrive à la saison 4 pour vous situer un peu, ce chapitre reprend ce qui se passe dans le 1er épisode avec quelques changements et ajouts. En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours. Bonne lecture:)

IF I DIE YOUNG

Après avoir largué mon boulet à l'infirmerie je me dépêchais de sortir du bâtiment entendant vaguement la dernière idiotie de Siri à mon encontre.

A l'extérieur je répondais à la vague de salutations qui m'était adressés avant de me diriger vers Carole qui cuisinait sur le grill.

-Ça sent bon.

-Hé, tu sais que je t'aimais bien avant que t'ais la cote.

-Et c'est en me collant cette morveuse dans les pattes que tu me le prouve.

-Aller tu survivra. Viens j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Patrick tu prends le relais ?

-Oui madame.

Carole laissa les commandes du grill à l'adolescent et me mena un peu plus loin pour m'indiquer un point du grillage au loin.

-Un gros attroupement c'est formé cette nuit et y'en a encore plus vers la tour numéro 3.

-Plus on est nombreux plus ça les attires.

-Ils arrêtent pas de pousser contre les grilles va falloir s'en débarrasser avant d'être envahit... Désolé mon poussin.

Je rigolais avant de lui envoyer un p'tit coup d'épaule et de partir me préparer pour le ravitaillement.

Tant pis on serais moins nombreux pour y aller mais il valait mieux que les autres se débarrassent des rôdeurs qui pullulaient autour du grillage.

Arrivé à la voiture je vis Zack, le copain de Beth, jouer les jolis cœur devant cette dernière.

-Ma parole ça se bécote dans tous les coins. Lançais je.

Ça me fis penser à la dernière réplique de la belette, sans déc' de quoi j'aurais l'air si elle continuait avec ses sous entendus douteux devant tout le monde. J'espère que côtoyer d'autres gens la calmerais un peu et qu'elle finirais par me lâcher la grappe.

Tiens voilà l'autre gus que j'avais ramassé dernièrement, Bob, il était entrain d'argumenter avec Tyreese et Sasha pour nous accompagner, cette dernière a d'ailleurs finit par lui céder. Ça sent la romance à plein nez entre ces deux la, on se croirais dans les feux de l'amour ici et ça commence à me saouler.

Je montais sur ma moto et démarrais suivi des deux autres voitures. Arrivé au portail j'aperçus Michonne, qui venais visiblement d'arriver, en compagnie de Rick et coupais le contact et m'adressais à elle.

-Tiens une revenante.

-Je l'ai pas trouvé.

À priori elle était toujours à la recherche de ce maudit gouverneur, à mon avis c'était prendre des risques inutiles, ce chien était pas près de revenir.

J'expliquais à Rick ou nous allions et Michonne décida de nous accompagner, tant mieux nous serions plus en sécurité avec elle et j'pourrais garder un œil sur Bob pour sa première sortie avec l'équipe.

Nous mîmes environs 2 heures pour atteindre l'ancien stationnement militaire et arrivé devant le magasin, je me posais avec Michonne et Zack celui ci essayant de deviner ce que je faisait avant... Flique de la brigade criminelle, nan mais quelle blague.

Allez fini la rigolade au boulot, on se répartissait dans chaque allée pour remplir nos chariots, tout était plutôt calme mais après une dizaine de minutes un bruit fracassant se fit entendre... Shit Bob.

-Ça va tu t'es pas coupé ?

Bob était coincé sous une étagère au rayon alcool. On essayai de le dégager quand des putains de morts vivants se sont mis à traverser le plafond.

-C'est quoi se bordel !

Il en arrivait de tous les côté et je vis à travers le plafond qu'un hélico sur le toit menaçait de faire s'effondrer le bâtiment.

J'éclatais la tête de la saleté qui s'approchait de Bob puis nous extirpions ce dernier in extremis de sous l'étagère, on commençais à s'éloigner mais c'est à se moment qu'un rôdeur s'agrippa à la jambe de Zack et le mordit... Trop tard on ne pouvait plus rien pour lui et le centre commercial était entrain de nous tomber sur la tête on devait fuir...

Putain de chiotte voilà qu'on rentrait quasiment bredouille et en plus il allait falloir que j'annonce à Beth la mort de son petit copain, c'est pas que je l'aimais pas ce môme mais justement c'était encore un gosse et même après toutes ces épreuves ça avait du mal à passer.

Sur le retour on s'arrêtait dans un petit dispensaire de campagne, y avait quelques bricoles mais rien de formidable, le temps de cette escale je constatais que tout le monde était silencieux.

Une fois de retour à la prison je laissais les autres finir le travail et filais chercher Beth. Je la trouvais sur son lit entrain d'écrire.

À peine quelques mots échangés et elle avait compris, elle ne semblait pas vraiment affectée et me demanda même à moi si ça allait, que répondre à part que j'en avait marre de perdre des gens.

Après que Beth m'ait prise dans ses bras je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie avec l'envie folle de voire la belette, l'embêter un peu me changerais sûrement les idées.

Plus j'approchais plus j'entendais des hurlements envahir les couloirs.

-Mais puisque je te dit que l'apoptose n'a aucun rapport la dedans ! Tu l'as eu dans une pochette surprise ton diplôme ou quoi ?

C'est une Siri rouge et échevelé, criant sur Caleb, que je trouvais en entrant, et il semblait que ce dernier ne mâchait pas ses mots pour lui répondre. Ils sortaient tout un tas de charabia médical auquel je ne pigeais rien.

J'avisais Davis, un des mécano qui s'occupait de la plomberie, qui était allongé dans un des lits avec une jambe plâtrée, il semblait suivre le débat avec amusement.

-Salut Davis, s'qui s'passe.

-Notre bon docteur a commencé à faire part de ses théories sur l'épidémie à la nouvelle et elle s'applique à les contrer une par une. Y a des moments elle se met à hurler en français c'est vraiment très drôle.

-Si tu le dit...

Elle se mit d'ailleurs à parler dans sa langue en brandissant un microscope.

-Tu vas voire ou j'vais te le caser ton microscope.

Bon il était p'tèt temps que j'intervienne ou le doc' allait y passer.

-Oh on se calme ici, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Machin repose se truc sur la table tout de suite.

-Ça s'appelle un microscope et on faisait rien de mal on discutait. Et m'appelle pas machin!

-On vous entends à l'autre bout de la prison !

-C'est une discussion passionnée c'est tout.

-C'est vrai Daryl. Intervint Caleb. Tu sais quand on échange sur un sujet aussi stimulant que l'état de putréfaction on a tendance à s'enflammer.

-De quoi, état de putré... Mais c'est crade vot' truc. Fis je grimaçant.

-Ainsi va la vie mon nounours des bois, on fini tous comme ça, reste à savoir si on s'en relèvera ou pas.

-Arrête avec tes surnoms débiles.

-Nope même pas en rêve. Qu'est ce que tu fais la au fait, j'te manque déjà ?

-J'passais juste vérifié que t'avais poussé personne au suicide.

-Arrête ton char Ben Hur tu sais très bien que je suis surveillée H24, limite si l'autre zigoto rentrait pas avec moi aux toilettes. Et votre sortie ça a été au fait ?

-On a pas récupéré beaucoup de truc utile et... on à perdu un gars.

-Oh je... je suis désolé.

Elle semblait sincère et gênée. Caleb intervint.

-Qui c'est ?

-Zack.

-Putain il était si jeune.

-Y a plus d'âge pour mourir...


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou les mordus après une longue absence me revoilà, 3 chapitres sont écrits déjà un peu plus long que les précédents pas forcément plus réussit mais l'inspiration et l'énergie me fuient désespérément. Heureusement vos commentaires sont la et me donnent la motivation. Donc voilà la suite qui sera peut être moins drôle mais je m'efforce d'alléger l'ambiance pour soigner mon pauvre cœur de bisounours malmené par cette superbe série qui nous met à rude épreuve psychologiquement:)

Réponses aux reviews :

Meialy la réf à Buffy était pas facile, je l'ai mise à ma sauce, c'est la blague sur le pompage à la fin du dernier chapitre qui est inspiré d'une réplique de Buffy à Spike :)

Juste D contente que tu t'attaches à Siri un peu parce que son côté casse couille est pas prêt de changer je pense et Daryl sera sûrement pas le seul à en faire les frais:) Je suis toujours désolé pour les fautes je pleure littéralement sur mon clavier tellement je m'acharne à faire au mieux mais je suis une étourdie patenté. Et pour finir tu as relevé mon plus gros défaut j'ai tendance à survoler l'histoire et honte sur moi parce que c'est volontaire j'essaye de raccourcir mes chapitres car je déteste avoir à les taper sur ordi je suis une vraie feignasse.

L'ange maudit N'ai pas honte d'avoir l'air con ça m'arrive très souvent de rigoler comme une folle toute seule sans raison apparente, faut assumer ;)

Chouploum c'est bien tu as saisi l'esprit barré:)

Helliarys l'humour rattrape bien des choses chez moi pour le malheur de bien des gens;) j'suis pas fan des histoires où les relations se font trop vite donc il devrait pas y avoir de soucis de ce côté la.

Lolly Lovegood mon histoire me laisse moi même septique des fois t'es pas la seule mais c'est tellement bon d'emmerder Daryl même fictivement ! Sinon bravo pour la référence Buffy, en récompense je t'envoie un zombie dédicacé par Daryl himself (en espérant qu'il soit pas tué en chemin)

Ailinn Volva alors tu peux pas savoir comme ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir, ton pseudo me disant quelque chose j'ai été voir ton profil et ma mémoire habituellement foireuse avait raison j'avais lu tes fictions king arthur il y a quelques années déjà et avait adoré (gros kiff sur Tristan à l'époque et aujourd'hui encore j'assume lol) donc voilà je suis plus que très contente, désolé d'avoir perturbé ton sommeil en t'empêchant d'aller dormir mais je suis pareil, je sacrifie trop souvent mon précieux dodo pour lire des fic et c'est moi qui ais l'air d'un zombie devant mes patients le lendemain:)

SATURDAY NIGHT FEVER

Ce soir là j'avais foutue la paix à Daryl, je voyais bien que sous son air renfrogné la perte de ce Zack l'avait touché, lui comme une bonne partie des habitants de la prison dont l'effervescence constante semblait s'être calmée le temps d'une soirée.

Au cours du repas une brève annonce avait été faite suivit d'une prière faite par Hershel et d'une minute de silence.

J'étais émue plus que je ne l'aurais pensé, j'avais oublié se que c'était de s'arrêter sur la mort, d'avoir le temps et la pensée de l'honorer et la pleurer. Cette marque d'humanité avait plus de sens que jamais dans ces temps troublés et apportait un certain réconfort.

A la fin du repas je restais quelques instants discuter avec Beth et une de ses amies mais je voyais bien que l'adolescente, sans paraître dévasté par sa récente perte, souhaitait qu'on lui laisse un peu d'espace.

-Il commence à se faire tard tu viens ?

Je sursautais n'ayant pas pris conscience de la présence du chasseur dans mon dos.

-J'ai juste un truc à donner à Caleb, j'en ai pour une minute.

-Mmh, j't'attend à l'entrée.

Vraiment Daryl semblait trop calme à mon goût ça me foutais le cafard. Je secouais la tête pour me sortir de mes pensées lugubres et me hâtais vers la table où était installé le doc' et lui remettais un de ses dossiers d'étude sur la contamination où j'avais noté quelques idées et remarques. Je saluais la tablée avant de retourner vite fait vers l'entrée où je trouvais Glenn et Daryl discutant de la surveillance de cette nuit, il semblerait que Jackie Chan était de garde.

Quand il m'aperçut, Daryl me fit signe de le suivre toujours avec cet air taciturne. Nous marchions dans un silence de mort et je sentais l'ambiance lourde qui me broyais les entrailles, je cherchais un sujet susceptible de détendre l'atmosphère quand Daryl me fit à nouveau sursauter, me surprenant en entamant la conversation.

-J'te trouve bien silencieuse.

-Tu vas pas commencer à te plaindre quand j'te fout la paix maintenant ?

Je le vis esquisser un petit rictus moqueur.

-Je m'inquiète juste de s'que ton cerveau tordu peut être entrain de préparé.

-Oh hé je sais que je suis chiante mais je sais me tenir un minimum quand même.

-Laisse moi en douter...

-Homme de peu de foi. Souris je.

-Tss.

-Au fait j'pensais à ça quand t'étais avec Bruce Lee, tu fais pas de gardes au mirador toi ?

-Pas temps que je t'ai dans les pattes.

-Et combien de temps je vais devoir rester dans tes pattes justement ?

-Ça dépend...

-Ouah très précis comme réponse merci.

-De rien.

-*soupir* t'as de la chance que j'ai résolu d'être calme ce soir.

-Oh et on peut savoir à quoi on doit ce miracle.

-A ton avis...

-...

-D'ailleurs si tu veux en parler.

-J'ai pas besoin d'un psy et encore moins de toi !

-Ok on se calme, si tu préfères je repasse en mode chieuse dès demain promis comme ça tu continuas à me gueuler dessus ça sera une super thérapie tu verras.

-Demain tu retourne à l'infirmerie et moi j'retourne chasser alors j'aurais enfin la paix.

-C'est ça vas casser les noix aux écureuils et taper la discute aux châtaigniers mais j'suis sure j'vais te manquer.

Je lui offrais un grand sourire en me retournant vers lui après être entrée dans ma cellule.

Il me fixe quelques secondes avant de fermer la porte à clef et de partir sans un mot.

-Tu pourrais dire bonne nuit au moins !

Seul le silence et le bruit d'un matelas qui s'affaisse me répondit.

Quel lunatique, je savais vraiment plus sur quel pied danser avec lui. Enfin ça ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête ce soir, on avisera demain.

J'enfilais un pantalon de survêt' et un vieux T-shirt avant de m'enfouir sous les couvertures et de m'endormir l'esprit tourbillonnant sous tout ce que cette nouvelle journée m'avait apporté.

Je me réveillais le lendemain en panique au bruit des coups de feu. Je vis mon voisin de chambre passer en vitesse devant ma cellule armé de son arbalète.

-DARYL !

Peine perdue il était déjà loin et ne semblait pas vouloir que je sorte.

-Flûte ! S'il pense que je vais rester moisir ici...

Je me précipitais sur mon sac et en sortis une petite trousse emplie d'objets métallique.

Il va voir que je blaguait pas concernant ma capacité à forcer une serrure, je souriais en pensant à Erik mon frère aîné m'apprenant toute sorte de bêtises lorsque nous étions plus jeune.

Je mis plusieurs minutes avant de sentir la porte céder, je me relevais et jetais un coup d'œil à la chambre à la recherche d'une arme potentiel. Je jetais mon dévolu sur un tabouret en métal dont je cassais un des pieds pour m'en servir comme arme, ça serait pas terrible comme défense mais faute de mieux...

Je courrais en direction des bruits de lutte et arrivais dans un bloc où le chaos régnait, des dizaines de personnes courant en tout sens poursuivis par autant de zombies.

Je vis Rick tirer dans le tas suivit par Daryl qui tenait un môme dans ses bras tout en perçant la tête d'un des morts d'une flèche avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fout là ?!

-Je...

J'enfonçais mon arme de fortune dans le crâne de la créature qui se jetais sur moi avant de continuer.

-Je m'ennuyais sans toi !

-Vas te mettre à l'abri !

Je regardais autour de moi et vis plus loins Carol aidant un homme blessé à se mettre dans une cellule, je la rejoignais prête à l'aider voyant que les autres avaient la situation en mains.

-Il a été mordu ?

-Oui le bras, faut amputer.

-Quoi ! Et ça marche ? J'veux dire ça va empêcher la mutation ?

Je la vis passer une ceinture autour du bras de l'homme pour faire garrot.

-Oui mais il faut faire vite.

Je l'aidais à placer le bras dans la bonne position et ce faisant je remarquais une morsure dans sa nuque. J'échangeais un regard éloquent avec Carol. Aucune chance pour lui...

Plus haut j'entendais Rick et les autres terminer de faire ''le ménage'' alors que les quelques survivants pleuraient sur les pertes subies.

L'homme dans le lit, Ryan, conscient de sa fin imminente pris Carol à part pour lui parler de ses filles, cette dernière me fit signe discrètement de sortir, j'hochais la tête et me dirigeais à l'étage voir où en était les autres.

Je trouvais Rick, Glenn, Hershel, Daryl et Caleb regroupé autour d'un corps dans une cellule. J'arrivais au milieu de la conversation mais compris vite le sujet quand Caleb évoqua une pleurésie hémorragique et que je vis l'état du cadavre. Lorsqu'il perçut ma présence il s'interrompit sous un signe de Rick. Hershel prit la parole.

-Inutile de lui cacher la situation, on risque d'avoir besoin d'elle Rick.

Alors que ce dernier continuait à nous exposer les faits, j'entendais au loin les pleures d'une enfant et la voix de Carol qui murmurait tout bas sans doute quelques vagues paroles de réconfort.

Bon sang dans quel pétrin on était fourré maintenant.

-Il faut établir une quarantaine, on a été exposé ici il faut qu'on évite d'être en contact avec les autres même si c'est probablement trop tard. M'exclamais je.

Rick me dévisagea pensif avant de hocher la tête.

-D'accord je vais trouver quelqu'un pour prévenir les autres et je reviens.

Une fois qu'il fut partit Hershel descendit et appela Carol avant de nous faire signe de le suivre discrètement. Il nous conduisit dans une petite bibliothèque un peu plus loin, nous nous installâmes à l'une des tables et Hershel commença son topo sur la situation. Carol nous informa que déjà hier soir Patrick, un jeune garçon, avait commencé à se sentir mal.

-Est ce que vous savez si quelqu'un d'autre a montré des symptômes d'infection ? Demanda Hershel.

-S'il n'y avait que ça encore mais après l'infection ça reste le décès le plus dangereux, ceux qui meurent vont se transformer et attaquer à nouveau ça va être ingérable. Dit Carole.

-Il nous faut un endroit pour les mettre à l'écart.

-On peut utiliser le Bloc A ?

-Le couloir de la mort ? J'suis pas sure que ce soit mieux. Répliqua Glenn.

A ce moment Daryl intervint pour la première fois.

-Il est propre c'est quand même un plus. Ça sera bon pour le docteur nan ?

Il fit un bref signe dans ma direction attendant mon avis. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être heureuse face à ce signe de confiance, me sentant de suite plus intégrée par le fait qu'ils comptaient sur moi.

-Je vous aiderais à tout installer Caleb et toi. Me signifia Hershel.

A ce moment on entendit une quinte de toux venant de l'extérieure de la bibliothèque où Carol se précipita, j'échangeais un regard avec Daryl avant de me lever et de suivre les autres dans l'entrée où se trouvait Tyreese et une jeune femme qui semblait malade.

Le couple inquiet nous demanda se qu'il se passait. On leur exposait brièvement le problème avant de les conduire vers la zone choisit pour l'isolement. Carol et Daryl étaient restés en arrière, je me dirigeait vers eux leur demandant se qu'ils allaient faire.

-J'vais enterrer les morts. Annonça platement Daryl.

-Fait attention, met des gants et couvre toi le visage. L'informais je.

-Je dois m'occuper des petites. Continua Carol.

Je leur fit un signe avant de courir rejoindre les autres, avant de prendre un tournant j'entendis Daryl m'interpeller me freinant dans ma course.

-Hé machin ! Comment t'es sorti de ta piaule au fait ?

-Chéri je suis une femme pleine de talents, tu devrais t'en être rendu compte maintenant!

Je lui tirais la langue narquoise avant de prendre la fuite à toute jambes, l'entendant pousser un juron sous le rire de Carol.


	12. Chapter 12

HIT THE ROAD JACK

En l'espace d'une journée tout semblait avoir dégénéré. Cette épidémie, le grillage qui avait faillit céder sous l'assaut des rôdeurs, le meurtre de deux malades dont Karen, et Tyreese qui avait pété les plombs suite à cela.

Au moins la mise en quarantaine se déroulait bien et se mettait en place rapidement, Hershel et les doc' avaient transféré leurs matos et les malades sans trop de difficultés.

La belette semblait bien gérer la chose, elle était efficace et rassurait au mieux les plus nerveux afin de prévenir toute émeute éventuel. Rick de son côté m'inquiétait plus, il avait l'air de prendre toute la situation comme un échec personnel et ne savait plus quoi faire. Moi même je n'en menait pas large, un sentiment d'inutilité s'emparant de moi me mettant les nerfs à vif, tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était creuser, creuser des trous encore et toujours pour des malades qui n'en finissaient pas de mourir.

Je marchais dans un couloir en direction de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre la réunion d'une partie du conseil et faire le point quand Siri me rejoignit en courant le sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut rayon de soleil.

Décidément rien ne l'entame cette fille.

-'lut.

-Toujours aussi loquace.

-T'as l'air de bonne humeur et j'suis pas convaincu que ça soit très approprié.

Je la vis sortir une pomme de la poche de sa veste et tranquillement croquer dedans avant de me répondre calmement.

-Tu sais avant toute cette merde, la maladie, la mort, tout ça c'était déjà mon quotidien, alors ça peut paraître incongrue voir déplacé de se montrer ''de bonne humeur'' comme tu dit mais c'est pas en affichant une mine de six pieds de long ou en paniquant que les choses vont s'arranger.

-Ouais p'tèt.

-Pas peut être, c'est sure. Allez Calimero allons monter notre plan d'attaque pour botter les fesses de ce vilain pas beau pneumocoque.

Je souris, cet énergumène était increvable et tant mieux parce que entouré de tout ces malades le risque pour elle était plus qu'élevé.

-T'as pas peur de choper cette saloperie à rester la dedans. Lui demandais je en indiquant vaguement la direction du bloc A .

-*soupir* Aaah Daryl... Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'entre cette maladie et moi, c'est moi la saloperie la plus coriace, si cette bactérie m'attaque c'est elle qui crève.

Et la voilà qui se marre toute seule, petite inconsciente...

-T'inquiète pas Darylounet nous, le personnel médical, on est habitué à être en contact avec toutes sortes de cochonnerie alors on développe une certaine résistance.

-Dommage... Souris je

-Espèce de crevure ! Rigola t'elle en me donnant un coup dans l'épaule. C'est pas comme ça que tu te débarrasseras de moi.

C'est sur ces entrefaits que nous sommes arrivés auprès des autres à la bibliothèque.

Nous avons vite fait le point et mis en place de nouvelles mesures de sécurité. Le problème le plus important à résoudre sur le moment semblait être le manque d'antibiotique pour soigner les malades. Hershel suggéra une école vétérinaire qu'il connaissait à 80 bornes et qui devait avoir échappé aux pillages. Il continua.

-Je connais les lieux, je vais vous accompagner.

-Tu sais Hershel, dehors c'est toujours pareil... on est toujours entrain de courir.

-Je vois... Bon je vous ferais un plan dans ce cas.

-Et moi je vous accompagne.

-Non Michonne, Daryl à été trop exposé, tu ne peut pas rester avec lui.

-Pas grave il m'a déjà refilé ses puces de toute façon.

-Et moi aussi je viens !

-Pas question belette ils ont besoin de toi ici !

-Père Noël et Caleb sont la c'est suffisant et je pourrais vous aider à savoir quoi prendre.

-Elle a pas tort Daryl.

Ils avaient raison mais ça me semblait trop tôt, j'savais pas se que ça donnerait en mission de l'avoir à nos côtés, mais vu la panade où on se trouvait on avait pas vraiment le choix j'imagine.

-OK allez vous préparez alors, le plus tôt on sera partit, plus tôt on sera rentré. Michonne on se rejoint en bas de la tour 2.

-Ça marche.

-Aller belette on va trouver de quoi te battre et éviter que tu finisses en menu happy meal pour rôdeurs.

-C'est tout vu je veux ma hache chérie !

-mmh s'tu veux, on va te filer un flingue aussi tu vas en avoir besoin.

-Pour votre sécurité vaut mieux pas, je risque de toucher un de vous en visant un zombie crois moi sur parole.

-Ouais ben on reviendra la dessus quand on aura réglé ce bordel et qu'on sera de retour.

-Chouette tu vas m'apprendre à tirer, j'pourrais essayer l'arbalète aussi ça serait trop coooool ! S'teuplaît ?

-Essaye de survivre jusque la on verra après.

Elle perd pas le nord cette petite folle. Je laissais Hershel qui avait commencé à dessiner le plan du bâtiment vétérinaire et lui dit que je passerais tout à l'heure le récupéré.

Avec Siri je passais prendre le matos nécessaire pour la sortie avant de rejoindre Michonne à l'extérieure.

-Alors ça va être toi et moi comme au bon vieux temps ?

-Toi, moi et machin, mais pour ta santé mental j'te conseil de faire comme si elle était pas la.

-Hey ! De quoi j'ai l'air moi avec tes remarques à la con !

-T'en fait pas belette, après cinq minutes avec toi elle va vite comprendre sa douleur.

-Aller les amoureux on se calme. Rigola Michonne.

-Beurk ! On est pas amoureux, j'donne pas dans les sociopathes tueurs d'écureuils.

-Et moi j'me tape pas les gamines qu'ont un pète au casque.

-C'est bon vous deux j'vous taquinait. Et sinon qui d'autre viens avec nous ? Rick ?

-Nan il a trop à faire ici et faut qu'il garde un œil sur la p'tite dure à cuire.

-Et Ty ?

-Ouais p'tèt, j'vais voir avec lui, j'vous laisse charger la voiture je reviens.

Quelques minutes plus tard je trouvais Tyreese entrain de faire les cents pas devant l'infirmerie comme un lion en cage. Il n'était pas décidé à nous accompagner mais je l'informait qu'on terminait nos préparatif dehors s'il changeait d'avis. Avant de ressortir je passait récupérer les plan auprès d'Hershel qui me donna quelques derniers conseils avant de partir.

On était enfin près à décoller quand Tyreese à débarqué.

-Y a toujours une place de libre ?

-Sure.

-J'vais chercher mes affaires j'reviens dans cinq minutes.

J'avais pas entièrement confiance vu l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était ces derniers temps mais la vie de sa sœur était aussi en jeu et c'était une motivation suffisante à mon sens pour savoir qu'il se donnerait à fond.

On roulait depuis un moment déjà quand une voix semblait emmètre depuis la radio de la voiture, j'essayais de régler le signal pour comprendre se qu'il se disait mais distrait dans ma tâche je quittais la route des yeux trop longtemps et heurtais un rôdeur.

-Chier ! Y'en a partout ! j'peux plus avancer!

-Recule ! Recule !

J'enclenchais la marche arrière, reversant d'autres geek au passage mais la bagnole s'est vite stoppé embourbée par le tas de corps putride entassés sous ses roues.

-Faut sortir ! On tente une percée par la ! Indiquais je aux autres depuis le toit de la voiture.

Michonne redoutable tranchait à tout va dégageant un passage suivit de près par Siri qui couvrait ses arrières défonçant les crânes à coup de hache.

Je sautais du toit pour les rejoindre mais remarquais que Ty était resté en arrière encerclé par ces putain de morts vivants. On tentait de lui venir en aide mais sous l'assaut des créatures nous étions forcés de battre en retraite vers la forêt. On pensait avoir perdu Tyreese mais se dernier réussit miraculeusement à nous rejoindre un peu plus loin.

Bordel quel foutoir, on avait vraiment pas besoin de cette perte de temps. Je jetais un œil aux deux autres avant de sortir une carte de ma veste, on avait pas le choix fallait continuer.


	13. Chapter 13

Et voilà le chapitre 13 cette fois c'est au tour de Siri de se faire chambrer, j'ai bien aimé imaginer la scène. En espérant que ça vous fera toujours autant rire :)

PS: une petite réplique du Seigneur des Anneaux a été dérobée, elle est facile à trouver pour les fans ;)

 **CANDY MAN**

-On est encore loin ? Demandais je en geignant à Daryl.

Après avoir crapahuté toute la nuit dans les bois je commençais à fatiguer et la chaleur environnante me semblait suffocante après le froid glacial de la nuit.

Je m'accroupis près de Tyreese au bord du ruisseau et me passait de l'eau sur la nuque en soupirant de soulagement.

-Y a une petite ville à 3-4 km, on devrait réussir à y trouver une voiture.

-Je sens que ces 3-4 km vont m'achever. Soupirais je.

-Aller frenchie, fait honneur à ta patrie et marche. Rigola Michonne en passant près de moi.

-Les longues distances m'épuisent. Nous les Andersen, nous sommes des sprinteurs, redoutables sur les courtes distances!

-Il faut respirer, c'est la clé, respirer ! Me dit Daryl en passant devant moi pas l'air fatigué du tout.

-Respirer gnagnagna, frimeur va si tu savais conduire on en serai pas la. Marmonnais je.

-Ose répéter !

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, redneck au volant... zombie au tournant.

Je le dépassais en lui lançant un sourire narquois.

-C'est bizarre je me sent beaucoup mieux d'un coup.

-Ça va pas durer belette...

Après encore ¾ d'heure de marche environ nous avions rejoint une petite route isolée et nous ne tardions pas à tomber sur une voiture abandonnée en plutôt bon état, après un bref examen Daryl nous annonça hélas que la batterie était morte.

Je jetais un bref regard aux alentours avant de rejoindre les autres qui avaient déjà repris leur marche.

En suivant la route on ne tardait pas à tomber sur une station service recouverte de lierre et autres plantes.

Michonne s'avança le sabre à la main.

-Y a surement de quoi retaper la voiture à l'intérieur.

-Bon bah c'est parti pour une p'tite séance de désherbage alors ! M'exclamais je en sortant ma hache bientôt suivit par Tyreese qui semblait s'acharner sur ces pauvres plantes comme un dément.

-Euh... Tyreese ça va ?

Il continuait à brandir sa machette à tout va, complètement déconnecté. Je jetais un regard impuissant aux deux autres.

Soudain une main décharnée surgit des feuillages attrapant Daryl suivit par plusieurs autres qui se tendaient vers nous agrippant tout ce qui était à leur porté.

Michonne arriva à ma rescousse en décapitant le zombie qui avait attrapé la sangle de mon sac à dos.

Ne restait plus que Tyreese qui restait scotché à son rôdeur sans vouloir le lâcher, il n'y qu'une fois qu'ils furent tout les deux à terre que Daryl réussit à écarter la créature de Tyreese en l'attrapant par le dos et le balançant plus loin, je m'approchait et l'achevais d'un coup de hachette dans le crâne.

Tyreese se releva silencieusement sous le regard coléreux de Michonne.

-Pourquoi tu le lâchais pas ?

Décidément je connaissais pas bien ce type mais il semblait que niveau psycho c'était pas tout à fait ça, j'en parlait discrètement à Daryl mais ce dernier ne dit rien fixant pensivement le dos de l'homme plus loin devant nous.

Quelques instants plus tard Michonne et Ty avaient commencés à dégager une voiture sur le côté de la station pendant que j'entrai en compagnie de Daryl à l'intérieur. En allant dans l'arrière boutique il ne mit pas longtemps à mettre la main sur une batterie.

-Jackpot ! Elle à l'air assez sèche.

-Si tu le dit...

-Tu t'y connais pas en bagnoles j'me trompe ?

-Bien sûr que si, je sais changer l'essuie glace arrière sur une toyota. ! Annonçais je fièrement... Pour ceux du pare brise avant c'est un peu plus aléatoire. Marmonnais je.

-En fait t'as une utilité assez réduite.

-J'ai jamais prétendu le contraire très chère . C'est pas parce que je sais faire un pontage coronarien que je sais tout faire, je m'appel pas mac Giver !

-Ouais aller on traîne pas belette, rejoignons les autres.

-Attend !

-Quoi ?

-Du chocolat !

-Hein ?

-Y a pleins de chocolats ! Bavais je les yeux hypnotisés sur le rayon confiserie.

-Pas le temps avec tes conneries, mais en dans ton sac et ramènes tes fesses.

Ça fallait pas me le dire deux fois, je remplissait mon sac de tout ce qui pouvait être utile et courais rejoindre les autres dehors.

Daryl avait déjà les mains dans le capot et la clope au bec, Tyreese à côté l'observait le regard vide et Michonne scrutait les environs, j'approchais de cette dernière.

-J'comprendrais jamais les fumeurs ça pue et ça a un goût dégueu. Lui dis je.

Elle rigola doucement.

-Le cherche pas trop frenchie, c'est un vieux garçon on change pas leurs mauvaises habitudes comme ça .

Daryl releva la tête du moteur.

-J'vous entend vous savez. Il écrasa son mégot par terre et continua. Et question mauvaises habitudes l'autre dinde elle peu parler...

Je rigolais alors qu'il retournait à son bricolage.

-J'avoue je suis une très vilaine glucophage. Dis je en sortant une tablette de chocolat. Michonne serais tu vilaine avec moi ?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une frenchie ! S'exclama t elle les yeux brillants face à la friandise.

-Viens laissons ces messieurs à leurs virils activités. Lui dis je en passant mon bras sous le sien.

Alors que nous nous posions un peu plus loin j'entendis Daryl pester sur les priorités féminine ce qui fit rire ma comparse .

-J'ai rarement vu Daryl autant réactif depuis que je le connais que quand il passe 5 minutes avec toi.

Je lui tendais la moitié de la tablette en rigolant.

-Je sais, le faire sortir de ses gonds c'est devenu mon passe temps favori et autant te dire que c'est un job à plein temps.

-Bah ça peu pas lui faire de mal, mais fais gaffe il peu avoir des réactions des fois... un peu...

-Violentes ? Animales ? Menstruelles ?

-J'allais dire excessives mais ça marche aussi. Dit elle morte de rire.

-J'avoue qu'il m'a foutu les chocottes plus d'une fois mais d'après ce qu'on m'a dit on peu avoir confiance. Dis je en dirigeant mon regard vers lui.

-Et il est pas dégeu à regarder me chuchota Michonne le sourire aux lèvres.

-Hein ! N'importe quoi, arrête le chocolat, le sucre te monte au cerveau. M'exclamais je en me levant le rouge aux joues.

Je l'entendais se marrer en me suivant alors que je retournait vers la voiture.

-Ça va Siri, t'es toute rouge ? Me demanda Tyreese.

-C'est le sucre qui lui monte au cerveau ! Rigola Michonne.

-J'ai soif c'est tout, Daryl tu me passes l'eau s'il te plaît ?

-Oui Daryl étanche donc sa soif elle est tellement chaude !

Le redneck me tendit la bouteille ne semblant pas faire attention aux allusions graveleuses de Michonne.

-T'aurais pas due bouffer tout ce chocolat c'est pour ça que t'as soif.

-Voyons Daryl ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas tenté, je suis sûr que Siri va céder et t'offrir une petite gâterie…une sucette peut être elle à l'air de trop tenir à ses tablettes de chocolat pour partager . Renchérit Michonne en fixant les abdos du redneck.

Je sentis l'eau me passer en travers de la gorge et commençais à tousser bruyamment les larmes aux yeux. Tyreese commença à me taper vigoureusement dans le dos m'envoyant valser avec sa force de colosse. Michonne le regard malicieux fixait mon agonie avant de m'achever.

-Quoique... elle a pas l'air très douée avec sa bouche, tu devrais faire attention Daryl la prochaine fois que tu lui fait avaler un quelconque liquide.

Je tentais piteusement de changer la conversation.

-Heum.. . Et cette batterie alors ça marche ?

Daryl me regarda bizarrement avant d'annoncer qu'on pouvait y aller.

Après un rapide trajet nous sommes finalement arrivé à destination sans incidents notables (nous passerons sous silence les allusions perverses de la seule autre femme dans la voiture, je pensais vraiment pas qu'il était possible de rendre sexuellement ambiguë le massacre de zombie... et bien le fait est que si, Michonne avait rendue ça possible et je croit que j'aurais du mal à m'en remettre.)

Nous avions laissé la voiture à l'abri à l'entrée de la ville avant de continuer à pieds pour plus de discrétion. Le bâtiment n'était pas très loin et semblait désert à première vue.

Une fois passé l'accueil nous prenions les escaliers pour arriver au dernier étage ou devait se trouver, selon les plan de Père Noël, la réserve des médicaments.

-Bingo ! Prenez tout les flacons qui finissent en cilline ou cine c'est des antibio', je m'occupe du reste.

Je fouillait les cartons de la réserve pour trouver de quoi pouvoir préparer des perfusions et injecter les traitements, par chance tout était intacte, les pilleurs ne pensant sûrement rien trouver d'intéressant en ces lieux. Je retournais auprès des autres vérifiant ce qu'ils avaient pris.

-Bon ça devrait le faire. On y va ?

A peine avions nous commencer à faire le chemin inverse qu'une bande de geek nous bloqua le chemin, nous tentions de forcer le passage mais il étaient trop nombreux. Nous reculions tout en tentant de garder à distance la horde qui ne cessait de grossir quand Daryl nous montra une fenêtre plus loin dans le couloir qui donnait sur une passerelle qui longeait le bâtiment à l'extérieure. Nous exterminions le plus de zombies possible avant de nous lancer vers cette sortie de fortune, Tyreese cassa la fenêtre avec sa hachette avant de passer, je le suivait m'écorchant contre le verre resté dans le cadran, les deux autres nous rejoignirent alors que nous avions déjà commencé à descendre par l'échelle de secoure. Il fallait que l'on se dépêche, avec le bruit que ces saloperies faisaient ça allait bientôt grouiller de rôdeurs dans le coin.

Nous avons rejoint la voiture au pas de course avant de sortir la carte pour décider de l'itinéraire, encore 7 heures environ avant la prison, 7 heures sans savoir à quoi s'attendre, sans savoir qui seraient encore la pour nous accueillir, 7 heures...


	14. Chapter 14

Après ce chapitre je sens que je vais adorer faire des scène dans des voitures ça laisse plein de possibilités pour emmerder Daryl ;) Alors bonne lecture.

Ps: comme vous l'aurez surement remarqué j'aime glisser des références et répliques dans mes textes alors ce coup ci on retourne en enfance avec le dessin animé Anastasia:)

 **Reponses aux reviews:**

Ailinn Volva: j'espère que ''machin'' et ''chérie'' vont continuer à t'amuser d'autant que Michonne a décidé de mettre son grain de sel. En tout cas j'ai encore plein d'idées pour les embarrasser ces deux là :)

ps: tu m'as donné envie de retourné voir se qui se passait du côté des fictions Roi Arthur.

Anthales: _"Chéri je suis une femme pleine de talents, tu devrais t'en être rendu compte maintenant"._ J'imaginais trop une scène avec un lancé de cheveux façon l'Oréal à ce moment.

MyFairLadyRose: oui ils sont adorables mais je craint que Daryl ne finisse par perdre toute virilité lol.

Landraelle: j'aime bien voir Michonne dans ce rôle parce qu'elle se moque aussi bien de Daryl que de Siri contrairement à Carol qui soutient surtout la dernière dans l'histoire.

Salamendera: waaah que de compliments j'adore, je kiff, j'en veux encore lol.

Plus sérieusement je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fiction plaise autant parce qu'elle se veut sérieuse tout en étant décalé et je n'était pas sure que ça passe, alors les commentaires comme le tien aide beaucoup pour voir si on ne fait pas trop fausse route.

Alors merci et voilà: laaaa... Suiiiiiite... :)

 **HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT**

Ça faisait déjà cinq heures qu'on roulait et au loin le soleil commençait doucement à décliner, on rentrerais à la prison sûrement dans la nuit.

Je jetais un œil à Ty assit côté passager, il fixait la route sans cligner et sa jambe droite s'agitait nerveusement depuis un bout de temps ce qui me tapait vaguement sur le système.

Je me passait une main lasse sur le visage avant de regarder dans le retro, Michonne une main sous le menton, posait un regard absent sur le décor à l'extérieur alors que Siri semblait dormir sa tête ballottant au rythme des virages tantôt sur l'épaule de sa voisine tantôt sur l'appuie tête. Je souriais songeant qu'endormit au moins elle nous foutait la paix.

Je me redressais dans mon siège, clignant des yeux et faisant craquer ma nuque, j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur la route la fatigue de la journée me tombant dessus.

Repérant une zone tranquille je stoppais la voiture en demandant à Michonne de me remplacer. J'échangeais de place avec elle sous le soupir impatient de Tyreese.

-J'aurais pu prendre le volant !

Je poussait le corps de la belette qui s'était effondré sur la banquette après le départ de Michonne. Un peu brusque j'avais envoyé valser sa tête contre la portière opposée, je m'attendait à une réplique cinglante mais il semblait qu'elle avait un sommeil de plomb.

Revenant à Ty je lui répondais alors que la voiture se remettait en route.

-Ta sœur va avoir besoin de toi une fois rentré, je préfère que tu te repose un peu avant.

-Mmh.

J'avais surtout peur qu'au vu de son comportement ces derniers temps il fasse une connerie et nous foute dans la merde avant d'être arrivé à destination.

Mon excuse ne semblait pas pleinement l'avoir convaincue mais je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie de ménager ses sentiments.

Je croisais les bras et fermais les yeux décidé à prendre un peu de repos, faisant confiance à notre conductrice, quand je sentis un poids atterrir sur mes cuisses. Je poussais un soupir d'exaspération en trouvant une Siri affalée sur moi et le visage collé à mon entrejambe.

Inconsciemment les paroles prononcées par Michonne plus tôt dans la journée me revinrent à l'esprit. Sur le coup je n'y avait pas trop prêté attention étant habitué aux quelques dérapages espiègles de cette dernière, mais dans la situation présente un flot d'images pas très catho s'imposait à moi.

Je secouais la tête avant de relever rapidement la sangsue par les épaules.

-Hé belette trouve toi un autre oreiller !

Toujours aucune réactions, son corps était complètement amorphe entre mes mains et son visage bien qu'habituellement pâle le semblait encore plus.

Je la secouais un peu plus essayant de la faire réagir.

-Hé oh machin parle moi !

À l'avant Tyreese se tourna vers moi.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-J'en sais rien elle est dans les vapes !

Putain je savais pas quoi faire et la seule personne qui aurait pu être utile jouait les belle au bois dormant.

-Regarde son flanc droit !

Je la ramenais vers moi pour voir qu'effectivement son T-shirt bien que noir était plus sombre à cet endroit. Je soulevais le vêtement sentant le tissu humide et chaud sous mes doigts, son abdomen était maculé de sang et une plaie assez large s'y étendait.

-Chier comment elle s'est fait ça !

-Alors qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Michonne légèrement inquiète.

-Une plaie au ventre, j'sais pas si s'est grave.

-On peut pas faire grand chose de toute façon. Regarde dans son sac il devrait y avoir de quoi désinfecter et faire un pansement.

J'attrapais son sac dans le coffre et fouillait au milieu des sucreries pour trouver ce dont j'avais besoin. J'ouvrais un paquet de compresses et les imbibais d'alcool avant de les appliquer sur la blessure.

-ENFOIRE DE SA MERE !

-PUTAIN DE SA RACE !

À peine avais je touché la plaie que cette conne s'était redressée et m'avait envoyé son poing dans la figure. C'est moi qui pissait le sang maintenant. J'entendais Michonne rigoler.

-Et ben Daryl on peut dire que tu sais faire crier les femmes.

Je me tenais le nez grognant une insulte avant de reporter mon attention sur Siri qui se tenait le ventre.

-La vache ça fait un mal de chien.

-J'te le fait pas dire... Lui répliquais je renfrogné.

Elle sembla se rendre compte de ma présence.

-Hé ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me tripotais espèce de vieux pervers !

-J'essayais de te soigner petite idiote !

-Ouais bah tes soins ils sont à chier.

Elle secoua le flacon d'alcool posé entre nous devant mes yeux avant de reprendre.

-L'alcool à 90 c'est pour désinfecter le matériel pas les plaies espèce de taré !

-Ok la prochaine fois je te laisserais te vider de ton sang, j'aurais plus à me coltiner une chieuse hystérique. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ma frappé d'ailleurs ?

-Oh ça... toi ou un autre, c'était juste un reflex.

-Tes reflex aussi ils sont à chier !

-Rho les hommes sont tous des bébés.

Je me retins de répliquer la regardant examiner sa plaie.

-Bon ça à pas l'air profond mais vaut mieux que je suture sinon ça va finir en boudin.

-Tu vas te recoudre seule ? J'crois pas qu'on ai le matos.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit des sets de suture les brandissant devant elle.

-Surprise mon ami Tyreese ! Et oui je devrais pouvoir le faire à moins que monsieur Dixon ici présent nous révèle ses talents de couturière ?

-Je passe...

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, alors allons y les amis et si j'y reste, mon stock de chocolats revient à papa noël, lui seul en est digne. Dit elle d'un ton tragique.

-Non mais sans rire Siri c'est pas dangereux, tu vas pas y rester ?

-Meuh non voyons ! Tomber dans les pommes peut être mais crever jamais ! Et si je passe l'arme à gauche agiter un Mars devant mon nez ça devrait me faire revenir. Rigola t elle.

J'observais septique la scène alors qu'elle préparait ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle désinfecta sa plaie, attrapa son aiguille, inspira profondément avant de me fixer.

-J'ai déjà évoqué ma peur des aiguilles ?

-Hein ? Mais t'es médecin putain !

-Je sais je sais mais suturer quelqu'un s'est pas pareil que se le faire à soi même.

C'est clair que vu la situation c'était pas non plus l'idéal.

-Tu veux pas attendre qu'on soit rentré plutôt ?

-On sait pas se qui nous attend à la prison, plus vite je m'occupe de ça, mieux ça sera.

Sur ce elle commença à enfoncer l'instrument dans sa chair en grimaçant avant de s'arrêter.

-J'ai pas mal lalala, tout va bien choubidouba. Chantonna t elle avant de reprendre son ouvrage.

-Putain de sa couille ornithorynque sa latte sa race !

Ok bon ça y est on l'avait perdu, si j'avais encore des doutes sur sa santé mental maintenant ils étaient levés.

Je la vis enchaîner les points en remontant sur le côté de son ventre le souffle de plus en plus court, le corps se pliant de plus en plus pour pouvoir voir ce qu'elle faisait avant de s'arrêter en soupirant.

-C'est fini ? Demanda Ty qui observait depuis le début de la manœuvre.

-Nan mais je vois plus rien.

-Comment ça tu vois plus rien ? Tu vas pas t'évanouir quand même ? S'inquiéta Michonne.

-Non mais...

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? M'impatientais je.

-Bien... C'est mes seins qui me bloquent la vue.

-Tes seins...

A ces mots Ty et moi avons dirigés nos yeux vers la zone en question.

Ces vrai qu'elle en avait une belle paire la belette.

-C'est bon vous avez assez maté ?

Elle nous fixait le sourcil ironiquement relevé.

Tyreese gêné se racla la gorge avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

-J'vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

Je la regardais interrogatif, elle allait pas me demander de finir de la recoudre quand même ? J'étais foutu de faire plus de dégâts qu'autre chose.

-T'inquiète pas Coco Chanel, j'vais pas t'initier à la couture pour les nuls, j'ai juste besoin que tu me dégage la vue.

-Que je dégage la vue ?

Je comprenais pas vraiment mais le rire étouffé de Michonne et Tyreese qui semblait encore plus gêné si c'était possible me mirent la puce à l'oreille.

Je jetais un regard septique sur sa poitrine avant de remonter lentement à son visage souriant.

-T'as tout compris cowboy, aller viens mettre la main à la pâte qu'on en finisse.

-Chier on m'aura tout fait... Marmonnais je en m'approchant hésitant.

-Aller fait pas ta mijaurée et ramène tes fesses Josephine !

Elle attrapa brusquement ma main et la plaqua sur son sein droit.

Michonne ne tentait même plus de cacher son hilarité alors que j'avais la tête collée contre le dossier des sièges, à quatre pattes, dans une position plus qu'étrange. Cette folle allait m'achever pour sûr.

-Appuie un peu plus j'y vois que dalle.

Je m'exécutais bénissant le ciel qu'elle soit si concentré sur sa tâche m'épargnant toute plaisanteries douteuses.

-Fini ! S'exclama t elle joyeusement l'air soulagé.

Je jetais un œil à son travail, propre et net, elle savait y faire.

-Darylounet ?

Je relevais les yeux vers elle.

-Quoi encore !

-Tu peux lâcher tu sais.

Je ne compris que lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur ma main toujours collé à son sein. Je l'ôtais prestement sous son gloussement moqueur.

-Désormais je t'appellerais Daryl Dixon le peloteur.

-La ferme...

Elle rigola vaguement puis se mit à faire son pansement tranquillement.

-Ayé fini, ça m'a filé une de ces dalles ces conneries.

-Daryl donne donc une sucette à notre blessé de guerre elle l'a bien mérité. Me lança Michonne.

Je la vis m'observer le regard pétillant à travers le rétro. Je me tortillais mal l'aise sur mon siège me sentant légèrement à l'étroit dans mon jean.

À côté de moi machin se releva victorieuse du sac où elle fouillait en quête de nourriture.

-C'est bon ! J'ai trouvé une couille de mammouth, ça devrait m'occuper le reste du trajet.

Sur ce elle entama joyeusement le ''léchage'' de sa boule de sucre sous le ricanement de Michonne.

Bon sang j'allais en entendre parler de cette histoire pensais je en détournant mon regard... et il me faudrait des pantalons plus large... à moins que... Hershel en porte jarretelle, Hershel en porte jarretelle, Hershel en porte jarretelle... Dieu soit loué ça fonctionnait. Je m'endormais bercé par cette litanie.

Après ce qui me sembla n'être que quelques minutes je me réveillais sous les secousses de ma voisine.

-On arrive bientôt.

Il était temps, je me redressais tentant d'évacuer le rêve bizarre emplit de père nöel en petite tenue jouant avec les boules de nöel de mère noël. Ça y est j'étais bon pour l'asile ...


	15. Chapter 15

Me revoilà avec mon plus gros chapitre jusque la, surement moins drôle une nouvelle fois mais j'ai un peu galéré pour les scène d'actions (j'suis vraiment pas douée désolé d'avance). L'histoire ne va pas tarder à prendre une direction différente de la série et pour ceux qui vont peut être s'inquiéter du fait que je laisse beaucoup de monde en vie pour le moment et que tout va presque bien dans le presque meilleur des mondes pour nos amis et bien rassurer vous (où pas à vous de voir) j'ai prévu leurs lots de cris et de larmes pour nos survivants mais ça sera pour plus tard. Pour le moment j'ai envie de les laisser vivre un peu au calme pour les laisser apprécier la connerie de Siri... So bonne lecture :)

Ps: pour ma petite réplique du jour je l'ai piqué à Dame Maggie Smith dans Downton Abbey parce que je la surkiff et que je suis sûr qu'elle aurait trop la classe en tueuse de zombie entre deux tasses de thé.

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Salamendera** c'est vrai qu'elle à été ''couillu'' et j'ai hésiter à faire cette scène parce que ça fait trop la fille Rambo qui est trop forte et courageuse et qui sait tout faire, mais j'imaginais tellement bien la scène, avec Daryl dans une position gênante, Tyreese le gros tas de muscle qui sait plus où se mettre et Michonne qui se bidonne, que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher ;)

 **MyFairLady** mais de rien, c'est toujours un plaisir de propager la débilitude pour moi :)

 **Ailinn Volva** oui tu as vu je suis restée dans l'esprit de Noël en plus lol. Et c'est très bien de rire ça fait les abdos, et grâce à ma fiction plus besoin de faire du sport c'est un super argument de vente n'est ce pas :)

 **SILENT NIGHT, HOLY NIGHT**

Arrivé au portail Carl se précipita pour venir nous ouvrir, Michonne stoppa la voiture une centaine de mètre plus loin près de la prison où Rick nous attendait dans un piteux état. À peine le moteur coupé que Tyreese se précipita hors de la voiture en direction de ce dernier.

-Sasha, comment va Sasha ?

-J'en sais rien, je sais pas j'suis désolé. Murmura le shérif qui semblait à bout.

-Va la voir on gère le reste. Intervint Daryl.

Sans attendre plus il s'élança en direction du bloc où étaient les malades.

Quand à moi alors que je descendais prudemment de la voiture, sentant mes points de sutures qui tiraient lors de mes mouvements, une odeur nauséabonde me submergeât. Je portais mon regard derrière Rick pour voir que plusieurs dizaines de corps gisaient au sol. Daryl qui sortait les sacs du coffre avec l'aide de Michonne demanda ce qu'il s'était passé en notre absence.

Toujours sous le coup de sa lutte nocturne contre les créatures Rick resta bref nous informant seulement qu'un des grillage avait cédé et qu'il ne savait pas se qu'il en était des malades.

J'attrapais un des sacs de médoc' avant de faire signe au deux autres d'y aller, il fallait nous dépêcher ne sachant pas sur quoi nous allions tomber une fois à l'intérieur, alors que je me mettais à courir je lançais un dernier coup d'œil à Rick qui avait rejoint son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras, le regard tourné vers les étoiles comme dans une prière silencieuse pour que cela cesse.

Une fois arrivé dans la zone d'isolement nous stoppâmes notre course pris par l'ambiance lourde de la pièce, un silence de mort régnait seulement troublé par de faibles respirations et quelques toussotements grésillant. Nous passions devant les portes des cellules où des regards vides fixaient le néant en attente d'une quelconque délivrance, au dessus de nous un corps sans vie reposait dans le filet de sécurité qui séparait les étages.

-Bon sang qu'est s'qui s'est passé ici. Hershel!Appela Daryl en commençant à monter les escaliers.

-Par ici !

Nous nous précipitions pour trouver Hershel entrain de ballonner Glenn en compagnie de sa fille.

-Enfin vous voilà, vous avez trouvé se qu'il faut ?

J'ôtais mon sac de mon épaule et commençait à sortir le matériel.

-Oui c'est bon, où est Caleb on va avoir besoin d'aide.

-Il est tombé malade, je l'ai perfusé mais il ne pourra pas nous être utile. Me répondit il dépité.

Le pauvre avait l'air d'avoir vécu l'horreur seul ici et Dieu seul sait se qu'il avait du être forcé de faire.

-Ca va aller on va s'en sortir. Le rassurais je.

Il pris une grande inspiration avant de s'adresser à Daryl et Michonne.

-Il faudrait que vous fassiez le tour des cellules pour faire le point nous dire les cas les plus critiques et vérifier s'il n'y à pas eu de nouveaux décès, je ne veut pas que ça dégénère encore, on à eu assez de morts comme ça.

Je commençait à broyer les antibiotiques afin de les mélanger dans les solutions à injecter quand Hershel me rejoingnit pour me prêter main forte. Il s'installa à mes côté sortant de nouvelles poches de perfusions qu'il préparait silencieusement et concentré.

Je terminais encore une seringue pour injecter le produit directement dans les veines de ceux dont l'état était le plus grave et me relevait avec le plateau contenant mon matériel en main. Hershel n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mots et je ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour lui remonté un peu le moral. Je me raclais la gorge.

-Heu dite moi, je voulais savoir avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, on peut dire que vous me faite un peu confiance nan ?

Je le vis hausser les sourcils surpris, ne s'attendant sûrement à ce genre de questions dans un tel moment, mais il pris quand même le soin de me répondre hésitant.

-Hé bien je suppose que oui mais pourquoi cette question.

-Donc dans les faits je suis plus obligé d'être la coloc de Darylounet ?

Je le vis encore plus incrédule face au surnom.

-Je ne suis pas certain que se soit idéal de parler de ça maintenant.

-Oui je sais mais j'avais prévu d'effectuer quelques tests et une géoproximité avec le cobaye serais un plus dans le succès de l'opération, alors si on pouvait lui dire qu'il reste nécessaire de prolonger un peu la période d'essai ça serait top.

-Des tests ? Demanda t il septique.

-Rien de bien méchant, j'ai juste remarqué la présence d'églantiers vers le potager. Souris je.

Perplexe je le vis assembler les pièces du puzzle avant que le déclic ne se fasse et qu'un petit sourire ne s'affiche sous sa barbe neigeuse.

-On vous à déjà dit que vous étiez terrible.

-Oh si peu ! Je lui tapotais gentiment l'épaule avant de commencer à me diriger vers la cellule voisine quand il m'appela.

-Siri.

-Oui ?

-Merci... Un peu de bonne humeur ça fait du bien surtout maintenant...

-De rien père nöel . Lui murmurais je avant de reprendre mon chemin.

Je perdis mon sourire quand je pénétrais dans la pièce où Caleb était étendu, je voyais sa poitrine se soulever avec difficulté et son front couvert de sueur m'indiquait que sa température devait être dangereusement trop élevé. Je me posais à ses côté prenant son pouls et tentant de le faire réagir, seul un gémissement me répondit. Je me hâtais de remonter sa manche et de poser un garrot à la recherche d'une bonne veine, une fois trouvé je désinfectais la zone et lui injectais doucement le produit. Ce n'était pas très bon de lui donner le produit concentré de cette manière mais avec un peu de chance son état s'améliorerait rapidement.

J'enlevais le garrot puis mon aiguille quand Michonne suivit de peu par Daryl me rejoignirent.

La première s'adressa à moi.

-J'crois que y'en à trois qui sont urgent à cet étage.

-Et moi j'en ai cinq en bas qui on pas l'air très frais. M'informa Daryl.

-Ok, montrez moi.

Michonne me fit faire le tour de l'étage où je répétais la même opération qu'avec Caleb et je vis que plus loin Hershel avait commencer à poser les perfusions pour les autres.

Une fois fini à ce niveau je demandais à Michonne d'aller chercher de l'eau, il fallait en priorité les hydrater et faire descendre leur température. Je suivis ensuite Daryl en bas où il me mena vers la cellule où Tyreese tenait une Sasha presque inerte qui peinait à garder les yeux ouvert.

Je lui relevais la manche en lui parlant doucement.

-Salut beauté fatale, alors la forme ?

-J'suis dans une forme olympique. Murmura t elle le souffle court.

-T'inquiète pas si c'est pas le cas ça devrait plus tarder, ton frère à littéralement massacrer une armée de zombie pour toi alors fait en sorte que ça soit utile hein ?

-On va essayer. Me dit elle alors qu'un sourire timide lui venait aux lèvres.

Tyreese m'adressa un hochement de tête reconnaissant avant que je parte continuer mes soins Daryl m'escortant.

-Ils vont s'en sortir ?

-J'en sais rien, ça risque d'être limite pour certains mais on ne peut pas faire plus pour le moment.

* * *

Dehors le soleil venait doucement chasser les horreurs de la nuit, nous nous étions relayés tout ce temps pour surveiller l'état des malades qui globalement s'améliorait, Glenn arrivait à respirer de lui même, Caleb avait repris connaissance et Sasha voulait déjà aider les autres dehors qui avait commencé à dégager les corps des geek qui avaient attaqués.

Hershel était parti à l'extérieur avec Michonne et ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, Daryl lui était parti à la recherche de Rick pour faire le point.

La situation était plus calme et je me décidais à aller faire un petit tour pour changer d'air moi aussi, tout le monde étaient stable et les filles d'Hershel ainsi que quelques autres veillaient sur eux.

J'errais depuis un petit moment déjà dans les couloirs fatiguée par cette nuit blanche et toujours autant incapable de retrouver mon chemin quand une brusque détonation fit trembler le bâtiment et me fit perdre l'équilibre.

-Bordel de merde mais qu'est ce qui se passe encore ici !

Je m'approchais d'une fenêtre pour voir qu'au delà de l'enceinte de la prison se trouvais un putain de tank entouré de six voitures.

-Et voilà que Nick Fury nous attaque maintenant, on est pas dans la mouise. Soupirais je avant de courir pour trouver une sortie et rejoindre le groupe qui s'était déjà amassé devant la grille.

J'arrivais juste au moment où Hershel et Michonne nous furent présenté comme otages devant le regard horrifié des autres, je comprenais pas vraiment la situation mais ces gars la avaient pas l'air de rigoler.

Rick partit au devant pour parlementer avec le type sur le tank, pendant ce temps Daryl nous fit un bref topo sur le plan d'évacuation en cas de pépin, Beth et Maggie arrivèrent à ce moment là, il ramena discrètement un container vers nous avant de nous distribuer les armes qu'il contenait.

-Je sais toujours pas m'en servir. Lui dis je alors qu'il me tendait un pistolet.

Il me montra brièvement comment charger et armer.

-Après c'est simple tu vise, tu tire.

Je déglutit difficilement pas du tout certaine d'en être capable, l'arme, pourtant ridicule comparé à celle dont était munis mes coéquipiers, semblait peser une tonne entre mes doigts.

Je reportais mon attention sur ce qu'il se passait plus loin quand j'entendis Rick hausser le ton, il avait l'air de perdre son calme alors que celui qui se faisait appeler le gouverneur tenait le sabre de Michonne contre le coup d'Herchel. À côté les autres se mirent en position défensive, arme à la main ils visaient nos assaillants, je tentais d'en faire autant mais je tremblais comme une feuille.

Je vis peu après le sabre s'élever dans les airs au ralentis alors que Beth poussait un hurlement déchirant. Le temps semblait comme figé et je me vis viser le gouverneur dans un état second, le coup partit et le sabre retomba lentement dans l'herbe.

Je rouvrais les yeux après les avoir fermé au moment de la détonation.

-Je l'ai eu ? Demandais je un peu hébété.

Je n'eus pas le temps de recevoir une réponse que l'enfer sembla se déchaîner, les tirs se mirent à pleuvoir des deux côtés et je percevait à peine se qu'il se passait pour Rick et les autres.

Mon armes et mes munition furent vite épuisées et j'attrapais une machette dans la réserve qu'avait apporté Daryl plus tôt.

Le tank s'était mis en marche et avait exploser un des murs, à mis chemin Rick avait trouvé refuge derrière la carcasse d'un bus mais il n'y avait toujours aucunes trace de Michonne ou même d'Hershel. Alors que nos ennemis se rapprochais toujours plus, j'aperçus enfin le cyclope qui était au prise avec Rick, tout deux semblaient blessé et prenaient le dessus sur l'autre à tour de rôle.

Derrière moi j'entendis du mouvement, quelques habitants de la prison étaient venus nous porter mains forte dont Davis qui même avec sa jambe plâtré réussit à se faufiler jusqu'à moi.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit repos au lit. Lui dis je faussement contrariée.

-J'avais envie de me dégourdir les pattes.

-Dit tu sais viser ?

-Comme un mécano en pleine apocalypse.

-Cool ! Couvre moi. Lui dis je sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre et de m'élancer ventre à terre en direction du bus.

Daryl poussa un hurlement quand il me vit traverser le terrain à découvert, braillant à tout va de ramener mes grosses fesses. Celui là il allait falloir que je lui apprenne comment causer à une dame quand ce foutoir serait fini.

J'arrivais enfin à destination toujours entière par je ne sais quelle opération du saint esprit. Gouvernator venait d'envoyer une patate en plein dans la face de son opposant qui restait quelque peu sonné à terre. Ok s'était le moment d'entrer en scène, il était seul, désarmé et ne s'était pas encore aperçu de ma présence, du tout cuit quoi. Je resserrais ma prise sur mon arme et m'élançais vers lui en poussant un cri de guerre... Note pour plus tard, vouloirs attaquer un ennemi par surprise en criant peut éventuellement diminuer l'effet de la dite surprise.

En effet il s'était vivement retourné et avait envoyé valser d'un coup de pied ma machette je ne sais où. Bon en gros j'étais juste un peu inutile mais ça avait au moins laissé le temps à Rick de reprendre ses esprits et de se jeter à nouveau dans la bataille, il avait plaquer l'autre homme au sol avant de commencer à l'inonder de coups. Je profitais de ce répit pour chercher mon arme quand un cri de Rick détourna mon attention, le Gouvernator qui ce trouvait au dessus de Rick avait enfoncer son doigt dans la blessure de ce dernier le faisant hurler de douleur. Je m'élançais sur son dos tel... un koala féroce, et glissait un de mes bras sous sa gorge pour l'étrangler. Il réussit à se relever avec moi toujours scotchée dans son dos et recula vers le bus me plaquant violemment contre celui ci, le choc me fit desserrer ma prise et il en profita pour se dégager et me faire face.

Il levait son poing prêt à me l'envoyer en pleine face quand un bruit sec le fit stopper, l'air stupéfait il dirigea son regard sur son abdomen d'où dépassait le bout d'une hachette. Rick de l'autre côté tira brièvement sur le manche coupant presque en deux le corps qui s'effondra par terre.

Je fixais le shérif stupéfaite.

-Oh non Rick c'est vraiment crade t'était obligé de faire ça, j'ai du sang plein les godasses maintenant.

Il me lança un regard exaspéré avant d'être attiré par le bruit d'une nouvelle explosion. Cette fois c'est le tank lui même qui avait pété. Nous courrions dans cette direction à toute vitesse pour voir se qu'il se passait mais à priori nos ennemis avait perdu la bataille et fuyaient à tout va.

* * *

Daryl nous rejoignit alors que nous faisions un état des pertes, plus loin Tyreese et quelques hommes conduisaient les ennemis que nous avions fait prisonniers vers un bloc où nous les garderions en attendant de savoir quoi en faire.

Derrière un nuage de fumée un petit groupe était rassemblé près d'un escalier et semblait en effervescence. Curieux nous nous sommes approché discrètement. Michonne et Hershel étaient assis là sains et sauf, le deuxième tenant ses filles dans ses bras.

-Père Nöel, t'es vivant !

-Grâce à toi apparemment, un tire dans la main du gouverneur d'aussi loin et aussi précis c'est du grand art jeune fille.

J'avais donc réussit à le toucher en fin de compte.

Daryl me regarda dubitatif.

-J'croyais que tu savais pas tirer.

-Ben en fait... J'avais viser la tête... dis je toute penaude.

Un silence suivi ma déclaration avant qu'Hershel ne se mette à rire bientôt accompagné des autres.

-Hé rigolez pas ! un peu plus bas et c'est le père noël que je dégommais ! Et comment vous vous en êtes sortis tout les deux au milieu de ce bazar ?

Père noël essuya la petite larme de rire qui perlait au coin de son œil avant de me répondre.

-Michonne à réussit à couper ses lien avec le sabre et nous à mis à l'abri dans une des voitures, les autres étaient tellement occupé à tirer qu'ils n'ont même pas fait attention.

-En tout cas Belette c'est pas toi qui sait te mettre à l'abri, c'est un miracle que tu soit indemne après ton opération kamikaze.

-J'suis pas kamikaze j'avais pris mes précaution, Davis couvrait mes arrières.

Je jetais un œil vers ce dernier qui était assit un peu plus loin pour reposer sa jambe douloureuse. Je levais mon pouce en l'air à son intention avant de lui crier.

-Joli boulot mon gars !

-ME REFAIT PLUS JAMAIS CA !

Ok le fait de le planté avant de jouer les lara croft en lui confiant la responsabilité de ma sécurité semblait lui avoir légèrement fait pété une durite. Je revenais à Daryl.

-Et puis je suis pas indemne, gouvernator m'a fait une vilaine bosse ! Dis je en me massant l'arrière de la tête. Je veux un bisou magique père noël !

Il rigola.

-D'accord mais il va falloir remettre un peu d'ordre ici en priorité. Dit il en se relevant.

-Perso ma priorité c'est de changer mes pompes. J'ai l'impression de sentir la vilenie de Nick Fury s'infiltrer par tous les pores de mes orteils. Fis je regardant mes pieds plein de boue et de sang.

-T'as pas fini de chouiner pour un rien. Grogna le redneck.

Je relevais les yeux et lui fis un grand sourire.

-Chéri, je suis une femme, je peux être aussi contrariante que je le veux.


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou les petits loups me revoilà moi et mes fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison, d'inattention, de goût... Bref tout se qui fait mon charme (me frappez pas SVP) :) Je reviens avec un tout petit chapitre faute de temps toujours (mais d'ici Mars normalement j'aurais ENFIN des vacances, un peu de pitié pour la fille qui n'a pas eu de congé depuis l'été 2015 merci, donc je pourrais faire plus et mieux niveau publication... espérons).

RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:

YumiieSuccube toujours contente d'avoir un petit mot même un j'aime où j'aime pas ça me fait plaisir. Le ''je visais la tête'' me faisait bien rire aussi quand j'imaginais la scène, tellement maladroite la petite Siri elle à pas fini de souffrir ;)

Landraelle je crois que je vais créer un ligue pour Hershel, qu'il soit sauvé ou ressuscite dans les fictions tellement on m'a remercié de l'avoir sauvé lol.

Margot Ne t'inquiète pas le Daryl/Siri s'est prévu mais j'aime quand ça prend du temps et que la pression monte ;)

Anthales je suis bien contente de voir que ça ne gène pas trop de monde le côté tout va bien tout le monde survit dans cette histoire parce que pour le moment j'avais envie de les faire vivre sans trop de pression et développer de nouveaux personnages. Le côté peut être un peu plus sombre ça sera pas avant un moment. Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas.

 **A LITTLE LESS CONVERSATION...**

Putain de bordel de raclure de saloperie de geeks décérébrés ! ça faisait trois jours ! trois jours que ce con de gouverneur était venu foutre sa merde à la prison et depuis les rôdeurs ne cessaient d'affluer attirés par les explosions.

On avait formé des petits groupes qui sécurisaient zone par zone les lieux où le grillage avait cédé pendant que justement d'autres groupes s'occupaient de rafistoler ce dernier. Il était temps que ça se finisse parce que éclater de la cervelle pourrie ça va un temps mais à la longue c'est usant.

J'ôtais la lame de mon arme du crane d'un livreur de pizza décomposé avant de regarder autour de moi, je ne connaissais que Rick et Sasha les autres n'étant que de vagues visages aperçus parmi les habitants mais ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Savoir que leur ancien leader avait provoqué tout ce chaos avait ébranlé les anciens résidents de Woodbury et les avait d'autant plus motivé à participer pour les rénovations et la défense de notre refuge, Rick semblait assez fier de cette nouvelle implication et redoublait d'ardeur dans ses tâches quotidienne, faisant la navette entre les différents postes, l'approvisionnement, l'infirmerie, la défense...

Moi... J'éclatais des cervelles... Encore... Leurs grognements résonnaient sans cesse dans mes oreilles comme un bourdonnement permanent et c'est avec soulagement que je vis la relève arriver Glenn et Maggie en tête de file rigolant comme si de rien n'était. Visiblement le coréen s'était bien remis s'il recommençait à faire le pitre devant sa donzelle.

Rick nous fit signe de nous replier à l'abri derrière les grilles alors que j'achevais un autre livreur de pizza, décidément ils étaient venus en bande ou quoi ?

-Alors quoi de neuf ? Demanda Glenn en venant à notre rencontre.

-Les réparations sont presque fini et l'affluence de rôdeurs s'est légèrement calmé, j'pense que d'ici deux trois jours on sera revenu à notre quota habituel. Répondit Rick en observant comment résistait les nouvelles clôtures face à l'assaut de toute cette masse de chaire putride, il eu l'air satisfait puisqu'il donna une tape amical dans le dos d'un jeune dans la vingtaine qui avait œuvré avec nous aujourd'hui.

-Et toi Daryl tu t'est bien amusé avec tes petits camarades, j'espère que tu as été sage et que tu as partagé tes jouets. Sourit Glenn en me regardant.

Bon sang ce petit merdeux devenait de plus en plus insolant depuis qu'il fréquentait la belette et il était pas le seul, j'avais le droit à ce genre de remarques à deux ronds de plus en plus souvent de la part de tout le groupe et ça commençait doucement à me faire chier.

-Fais gaffe Jackie Chan (voilà que je parle comme l'autre folle), j'ai massacré plusieurs de tes congénères aujourd'hui. Lui dis je d'une voix lugubre.

-Quoi des asiatiques ?

-Nan des livreurs de pizza.

-Mouahah trop fort ! Gard à toi Glenn, sa seigneurie Daryl Dixon le pourfendeur de livreurs est dans la place !

Oh nan cette voix... pas elle. J'avais eu tellement la paix avec le paquet de blessés et de mourant qui avait envahit l'infirmerie, c'était trop beau pour durer.

Une petite tête rousse émergeât du groupe devant nous avec un grand sourire, elle avait le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude, les traits tirés et d'immense cernes violettes mais semblaient débordé d'énergie.

Rick sentant probablement la joute verbale venir tenta sagement une diversion.

-Siri mais qu'est ce que tu fait la, qui s'occupe de l'infirmerie ?

-Caleb est de nouveau opérationnel et tous le monde et à peu près stable la bas, en plus père noël l'assiste donc y a pas de soucis chef, j'étais sortie prendre l'air quand j'suis tombée sur Maggie et compagnie en chemin.

-Et quand elle dit tombé c'est un euphémisme ! Rigola Glenn.

-Disons juste que ma tentative d'approche furtive en mode ninja a rencontré quelques obstacles.

-Disons juste que t'as misérablement trébuché sur ton propre pied avant de t'étaler devant nous.

-Disons juste que je n'aime pas la facilité et que mon corps me met à l'épreuve malgré moi et restons en la tu veux bien.

Je jetais un œil sur elle et vis qu'effectivement elle était couverte de poussière et quelques brin d'herbes étaient pris dans ses cheveux. Chaque jour je me trouvais une nouvelle raison de me demander comment elle avait survécu jusque la entre son absence de sens de l'orientation, son incapacité avec les armes à feu, sa maladresse, et sa capacité à énervé le monde elle était vernis.

Je poussais un soupir las et commençait à remonter vers la prison bien décidé à aller prendre une bonne douche pour me débarrasser des immondices accumulé sur mes vêtements au cours de la matinée. Derrière moi j'entendis vaguement Rick donner quelques dernières instructions avant de m'emboîter le pas en silence. Quelques minutes après une fusée rousse passa devant nous en courant criant un « on se voit au repas tout à l'heure faut que j'prenne une douche! » avant de tracer sans se retourner. Je poussait un grognement de frustration qui fit rigoler Rick qui avait compris que je prenais le même chemin que l'autre dinde.

-Tu veux que je t'escorte jusqu'aux douches pour préserver ta vertu.

-La ferme !

-Oh aller ça va faire trois jours que tu l'as plus dans les pattes j'suis sure que ça te manque.

-C'est ça comme la peste et le choléra.

-Puisqu'elle est libre cette après midi et toi aussi, ça serait bien que tu commence à lui apprendre à manier les armes . Sourit Rick en ignorant mon regard noir.

-T'as qu'à le faire ou même Carol elle le fait souvent avec les débutants, ou n'importe qui mais pas moi.

-Carol s'occupe des stocks aujourd'hui et honnêtement j'tiens trop à la vie pour m'occuper de Siri, toi t'as l'habitude de la gérer j'suis certains que tu vas assurer. Dit il en me posant une main sur l'épaule. Je le vis lancer un regard au loin derrière moi et se précipiter dans cette direction feignant d'apostropher quelqu'un pour une quelconque occupation.

Putain si même lui se mettais à me mettre dans des situations foireuse avec l'autre débile j'étais pas sorti du foin.

Je poussai un soupir blasé bien décidé à en finir au plus vite avec ses conneries pour avoir un peu de repos.

* * *

Après avoir fait un détour pour prendre des affaires j'arrivais aux douches où de toute évidence la belette était présente au vue des hurlements strident qu'elle poussait dans se qui s'avérait être une interprétation très personnel de « i will always love you ».

Je passait outre ce massacre auditif et entrait discrètement dans une douche espérant ne pas attirer son attention, hélas au moment où j'actionnais le jet de la douche elle cessa ses braillements et lança avec un sourire dans la voix.

-Daryl c'est toi ?

-Nan, c'est le pape.

-Oh vraiment. Rigolât elle

C'était débile mais je voulais juste avoir la paix et en limitant la conversation elle serait p'tèt moins chiante.

Il y eu un court moment de silence quand une paire de mains agrippa le haut du paravent qui séparait ma douche de la sienne bientôt suivit par une tête aux yeux rieurs.

-Bonjour votre sainteté, vous auriez du shampoing à me prêter ?

Nan mais je rêve elle à pas osé ! Sur le coup j'ai eu un instant de bug ne croyant pas à la situation je mis un moment avant de réagir et de lui balancer la bouteille de shampoing dans la gueule, plus dans le but de la faire dégager que suite à sa demande.

-AÏEUH ! Mais t'es un grand malade toi, t'as faillit me crever un œil. dit elle en se massant le front.

-MAIS CASSE TOI BORDEL !

-Oh c'est bon fait pas ta chochotte j'en ai vu d'autre et puis t'as pas à être gêné tu est très bien conservé pour ton âge à croire que le régime écureuil ça marche.

Je plaquais ma main sur son front et la repoussait en arrière pour qu'elle descende de son perchoir et retourne dans sa douche.

-C'est bon on se calme je te laisse ton intimité puceau des bois.

-Ah mais bordel ça t'arrive souvent de venir mater les gens dans la douche espèce de perverse !

-Sans plus...

-ça te plairait qu'on fasse irruption quand t'es à poil !

-Bah tant que y a pas de mauvaises intentions...

J'hésitais un moment à lui rendre la pareil mais réflexion faite j'suis pas sure que la vue d'un corps de femme nue sous une douche sois particulièrement indiqué pour me calmer les nerfs, rien qu'à l'idée mon corps commençait à me trahir. Je poussais un soupir et tournais le régulateur de température au plus froid bien décidé à l'ignorer. Un bref silence suivi.

-Eh mais c'est mon shampoing!

Et merde...

* * *

Une fois sortie de la douche j'hésitais entre me rendre au réfectoire et attendre l'autre nympho pour l'informer de son futur entraînement, je pesais le pour et le contre quand cette dernière sortie de la douche en pestant contre ses cheveux dans lesquels elle tentait d'extraire un peigne coincé.

-aaaaaaaaah fruit du démon mais tu va partir saloperie de... Ah voilà. Et le septième jour Dieu créa le démêlant.

-C'est toi le fruit du démon...

-Tiens t'es toujours là toi... J'pensais que t'allais te carapater pour aller pleurer chez Rick sur ton féroce trauma de vierge outragée.

Je levais les yeux au ciel décidant de passer outre la comparaison et décidais de l'informer des plans du shériff la concernant.

-Naaan tu déconne c'est toi mon instructeur ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé t'as piqué dans la réserve secrète de cookies de Rick et il t'a grillé, tu sais très bien que si tu tiens à la vie faut pas déconner avec ses cookies. Tiens l'autre jour j'étais en cuisine avec Carol et Mini Rick, pas son pénis son fils hein lui son pénis je l'ai pas vu mais sait on jamais donc où j'en étais... Ah oui les cuisines, donc Carole avait testé une nouvelle recette avec les châtaignes que Fred avait trouvé dans la forêt, tu connais Fred c'est le gars qui passe son temps à reluquer Carol avec un air so creepy mais bon il est cool parce qu'il ramène des châtaignes, donc on teste les cookie et j'te jure c'était une tuerie, c'était trop bon en plus il sortaient juste du four bref on décide d'en mettre de côté pour les autres mais manque de pot y'a un des groupes qui revenait de patrouille qui est passé par là et qui à tout bouffé un carnage pas une miette qu'il restait rien, quand Rick l'a su, j'te jure j'étais la, j'ai vu une lueur dans ses yeux c'était à se pisser dessus. Et comme par hasard le lendemain Callahan, le chef du groupe, était malade comme un chien mais vraiment genre il m'avait vomit sur les pompes y'en avait partout même au plafond, un véritable arroseur automatique, il dit qu'il digère mal la châtaigne mais moi j'te le dit ça put la malédiction ou le sirop d'ipéca ou les deux mais j'suis sur que Rick est derrière cette affaire.

Putain c'était quoi se roman je sais même plus de quoi on parlais.

-C'est quoi la morale de l'histoire en fait ?

-Bah que Rick t'as offert en sacrifice parce que vu mon niveau de tir tu vas sûrement perdre quelque chose dans la bataille, donc voilà quoi. Me répondit elle avec un grand sourire.

Le pire c'est qu'avec sa maladresse chronique c'était fort probable.

-Oh seigneur nous avons des ennuis.

J'avisais la belette qui trottinais tranquillement à côté de moi concentré à démêler la pointe de ses cheveux sans regarder son chemin suivant simplement mes pas.

Avant de finir de se coiffer elle avait réussit à se prendre deux murs, s'était pris les pieds dans un carton qui traînait et serait tombé dans les escalier si je ne l'avais pas rattrapée, le tout sans jamais sembler perturbée comme si ça lui arrivait tout le temps, à croire que sans grands dangers environnant elle perdait tout instinct de survie, c'était navrant.

Je sentait qu'elle aurait ma peau avant la fin de la journée que se soit physique ou psychologique elle allait m'achever.

Enfin au moins sa me changerais des geeks de ce matin... Quoiqu'au choix...


	17. Chapter 17

**Réponse reviews:**

Anthales Bonne année aussi! plein de bonnes choses et des zombies à gogo :)

Moi aussi j'ai kiffé le coup des cookies, la fille qui part trop dans son délire on sait pas si c'est réel où si elle se fait des films mais c'est marrant d'imaginer le sérieux Rick avec une addiction aux biscuits. Aller je te laisse avec Daryl et Siri qui va de nouveau traumatiser son entourage. Bonne lecture.

 **... A LITTLE MORE ACTION PLEASE**

J'étais de bonne humeur, que dis je, j'étais d'excellente humeur.

Après avoir passé trois jours cloîtrée dans l'infirmerie à veiller sur les derniers rescapés de l'épidémie et à rafistoler tant bien que mal les blessés de guerre, le tout entrecoupé de quelques siestes sur un vieux fauteuil inconfortable que Tyreese avait eu la bonté de ramener à mon intention, je retrouvais enfin la civilisation... enfin principalement Daryl qui avait tout l'air d'un condamné dans le couloir de la mort alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cuisines, petit détour obligatoire s'il espérait obtenir quoi que ce soit de moi lors de mon entraînement. Je souris à cette pensée, la petite séquence training façon Mulan se jouant dans ma tête, peut être même que Darylounet se mettrais torse nu... nan ça serais trop distrayant mauvaise idée. En tout cas j'allais sûrement bien m'amuser.

Arrivé aux cuisines c'était l'effervescence, il était bientôt midi et tout le monde s'activaient à la préparation du repas. Daryl me fit signe de l'attendre et se dirigea vers le garde manger.

Je balayais la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un visage connu, je trouvais mon bonheur du côté corvée de légumes et rigolais alors que je me dirigeais vers Davis qui bataillait avec son économe et un concombre, enfin de concombre il ne restait plus grand chose.

-Salut bel inconnu. On peut savoir ce que ce pauvre cucurbitacée t'as fait pour mériter un tel traitement.

-Siri ! Ça faisait un bail, ils ont fini de te séquestrer à l'infirmerie ?

Je le vis jeter un regard navré vers son légume avant de soupirer.

-J'ai jamais été doué en cuisine mais avec ma jambe dans le plâtre j'suis assez limité dans ce que je peut faire, je pensais pouvoir être utile ici mais c'est pas très concluant.

J'adorais Davis avec sa tête ronde pleine de bouclettes, sa barbe de bûcheron et ses yeux bleu rêveur il inspirait le calme et la gentillesse. J'attrapais un concombre et son couteau.

-Ah les hommes et leurs concombres...

Je le vis me jeter un regard blasé alors que je rigolais à ma propre connerie.

-Le principal c'est d'être doux, c'est pas la peine de forcer sur la lame où il restera plus rien et repasse pas trente six fois au même endroit.

Nous continuions tranquillement notre tâche jusqu'à ce que Daryl vienne nous interrompre.

-T'as fini de jouer les cuisinières, j't'avais dit de m'attendre la bas. Grogna t il.

Davis nous regarda l'un et l'autre avec un sourire en coin, je me tournais vers lui.

-Il est juste jaloux parce que je t'ai pelé le concombre. Lui chuchotais je.

Il éclatais de rire alors que Daryl levais les yeux au ciel en faisant demi tour.

-Aller j'te laisse je dois apprendre à botter des fesses façon far west avec Daryl Crockett.

Je me lançais à la poursuite de ce dernier histoire qu'il me file de quoi manger.

-Alors qu'est ce que t'as trouvé de bon à grailler ?

Il me tendis une bouteille d'eau, une barre de céréales et du bœuf séché. Je poussais un soupir dépité.

-Oh joie...

J'attrapais l'eau et la barre.

-Tu prend pas la viande ?

-C'est pas trop mon truc.

-*soupir*gonzesse.

-J'te préviens à 4h je veux mon goûté sinon je répond plus de rien.

-En espérant que je sois encore vivant. Dit il pas très convaincu.

* * *

À l'armurerie Daryl pris différent type d'armes et d'objets qui serviraient de cible qu'il rassembla dans un sac.

-Attrape !

Je me tournais surprise et reçu de plein fouet le sac qu'il m'avait lancé et tombais par terre sur les fesses sous le poids du bazar.

-Hé !

Je le vis sourire en coin, fier de sa connerie, alors qu'il passait à côté de moi pour sortir. Je me relevais et le suivis.

-Il est fort possible que si tu te prend une balle dans le postérieur aujourd'hui ça ne soit pas un accident finalement.

-J'imagine que si c'est délibérément que tu cherche à me mettre du plomb dans les fesses, ces dernières ne risquent rien.

-Tes fesses peut être pas mais va savoir pour le reste. Dis je en regardant son entrejambe.

* * *

Au final après réflexion Daryl nous conduisit sur le toit de la prison arguant que les possibilités que j'estropie quelqu'un étaient moindre la haut.

-ça va je suis pas si dangereuse.

-Dis ça à la main droite du gouverneur.

-C'était le destin.

-C' était un dangereux accident.

-Le destin.

-Un accident !

-Le destin !

-Hé bien hé bien ! Je vois que c'est toujours le grand amour !

Je me tournais vivement pour apercevoir Michonne suivit de près par Carl qui arrivaient par la porte d'accès du toit.

-Hey ! Salut vous deux qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-On a croisé Rick qui nous à informé des projet de l'après midi, alors on à pris les paris et on est venus assister au massacre.

Plus loin Daryl avait commencé à installer les cibles. J'haussais un sourcil dubitatif.

-Quels genre de paris ?

Mini Rick s'installa sur le rebord d'un muret une énorme conserve de pudding au chocolat sur les genoux, je bavais distraite un moment par ce concentré de sucre en boîte, avant de reporter mon attention sur Carl quand il me répondit.

-La majorité pense que Daryl va se prendre une balle perdue où qu'il va te tuer et faire passer ça pour un accident, d'autres pensent que tu vas réellement réussir à te toucher toi même.

Il sourit à la dernière proposition avant d'enfourner une énorme cuillère de pudding le regard malicieux et je devinais qu'il avait parié sur cette possibilité. Michonne s'adossa à ses côtés et commença elle aussi à taper dans le pudding avant de regarder Daryl qui revenait vers nous.

-Personnellement j'ai recueillis quelques paris intéressants. Sourit elle.

Y en à qui pense que vous finirez pas l'entraînement, qu'avec la tension et tout vous allez craquer et sauvagement faire l'amour comme des bêtes. Bien sur c'est principalement les femmes qui fantasment sur Daryl qui ont imaginées ce scénario et elles ont sûrement zappées qu'on serait présent et qu'à moins que vous soyez exhibitionnistes ça n'arriverait pas mais qui sait.

Je restais bouche bée alors que je sentais une rougeur diffuse remonter le long de mon cou.

-L'exhibitionnisme ne la dérange pas... Tant qu'il n'y à pas de mauvaise intentions.

Je me tournais pour trouver Daryl derrière moi les bras croisés, me regardant avec des yeux sombre et un sourire moqueur.

-Bon aller fini la parlote on passe à l'action !

J'attrapais l'arbalète de Daryl posé près du sac d'arme et la tendis horizontalement devant moi avant de commencer à chanter.

-Attaquons l'exercice pour défaire les Huns...

A ce moment dieu seul sait comment mais le carreau de l'arme fusa et frôla Daryl. Un silence suivi avant que le rire hystérique de Michonne ne résonne.

-Oh nan j'y crois pas...Aahah... Je savais que tu nous ferais un truc dans le genre mais pas aussi tôt... T'aurais vu ta tête...

Elle était pliée en deux alors que Carl un grand sourire aux lèvres continuait sa dégustation en nous fixant, en mode dîner spectacle. J'osais un regard vers ma presque victime et me ratatinais sous la colère qui émanait de lui.

-J'te jure j'ai pas fait exprès !

Il grogna avant de m'arracher l'arme des main.

-T'es pas la pour t'amuser et l'arbalète c'est pas pour toi !

-Oh allez s'teuplaît l'arbalète ça à l'air trop cool et puis si je tire dans quelqu'un y aura p'têt moins de dégât et puis ça économisera des munitions.

Je souris fière de mon argumentation et le fixais alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre.

-OK .

J'haussais un sourcil devant son acceptation si facile.

Je le vis enclencher une nouvelle flèche avant de la retirer.

-Fais pareil.

Je prenais le carreau et l'arme qu'il me tendais dubitatif, c'était facile à faire pourquoi me demander ça.

Je m'exécutais quand même plaçant la flèche comme je l'avais vu faire avant de tirer la corde jusqu'à l'encoche qui devait la retenir... ok là c'est la merde, j'arrivais à peine à la tirer jusqu'à la moitié de ce qu'il fallait. Je tirais de toute mes force avec ma main mais la tension et le fait que la corde me sciait les doigts me firent lâcher prise.

Je levais les yeux vers mon instructeur qui me toisait d'un regard narquois.

Pas étonnant que cet abruti ait des troncs d'arbre à la place des bras. Je poussais un soupir avant de caler la crosse de l'arme contre mon abdomen et de tirer avec mes deux mains cette fois ci. Mauvaise idée, je sentis un de mes point de suture sauter et grimaçais sous la douleur. Bon allez nouvel essai, je posais la partie arc face au sol, calais mes pieds dedans et tirais de toute mes forces. J'arrivais presque au bout et tirais dans un dernier effort ce qui eu pour effet de réussir à maintenir la corde mais me fit, dans le même temps, basculer en arrière. Et voilà que je me retrouvais sur le cul pour la deuxième fois de la journée, derrière moi j'entendais les deux compères se foutre royalement de ma gueule, je les ignorais et regardais Daryl, au moins mon déshonneur semblait le mettre de bonne humeur.

Je me relevais avec autant de dignité que possible avant de m'adresser à lui.

-Quoi ! Au moins j'ai réussi !

-Je sais pas si réussir est le terme adéquat, en situation réelle tu serais morte au moins quinze fois.

-C'est bien pour ça qu'on s'entraîne. Dis je exaspérée.

-Bon aller ne traîne pas et met toi en position tu va essayer de toucher la cible la plus proche.

Je me plaçais face à la cible qui se trouvait à un peu moins de vingt mètre. Je tenais vaguement l'arme à hauteur et Daryl vint ajuster ma tenue et ma position. Il plaça la crosse contre mon épaule pour me stabiliser et plaça ma joue contre pour la visé, au moment où il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches pour les tourner un frisson me parcouru et j'eus du mal à suivre ses instruction, j'entendis vaguement Michonne rire et murmurer à Carl « les fangirls de Daryl vont p'tèt gagner finalement, je sent que la tension monte ».

-Bien maintenant tu prends ton temps tu garde la position, tu respire et quand t'es prête tu tire.

Je fis ce qu'il me disait, inspirant et expirant calmement, occultant le monde autour de moi, seulement focalisé sur la cible. Au moment d'appuyer sur la gâchette je fermait les yeux persuadé que la corde allait me claquer dans la tronche, je n'entendis qu'un bruit sec suivit par le bruit mat de la flèche qui avait due se loger dans la cible. J'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux de peur de voir que mon essai avait complètement foiré et ait fini en dehors de la cible où pire.

Le silence des autres n'était pas pour me rassurer mais Daryl fini par prendre la parole.

-C'est... C'était... En fait t'est vraiment... impressionnante.

J'ouvrais les yeux éblouit un instant face à la lumière avant de fixer ma cible. Aucune trace de flèche, je regardais vite fait les autres cibles mais toujours rien. Fronçant les sourcils je regardais Daryl attendant des explications. Il regardait derrière moi vers les deux autres. C'est la que je vis que mon carreau était fiché dans le muret au dessus de Carl et Michonne qui avaient l'air légèrement traumatisé.

-En fait c'est impressionnant à quel point t'es nul …

-J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as dit. Lui répliquais je en boudant.

-Je t'ais jamais dit de fermer les yeux !

-Mais j'avais peur !

-De quoi ? De toucher la cible !

-Nan ! Je sais pas, j'ai peur quand je tire alors je ferme les yeux ! Lui criais je.

-Oh bordel on est pas sorti... Soupira t'il en se frappant le front de la paume de sa main.

J'ignorais sa remarque et me dirigeais vers le mur pour récupérer ma flèche.

-Désolé les gars je vous visait pas le carreau à du rebondir sur quelque chose.

Ils hochèrent la tête pas vraiment convaincu avant que Carl ne s'adresse à Michonne.

-On ferait p'tèt mieux de partir avant qu'elle commence à utiliser les armes à feu.

-Peut être mais selon les probabilités le risque qu'elle nous refasse un coup du genre sont quasi nulles.

Daryl s'approcha en souriant.

-T'es vraiment naïve, tu devrais savoir maintenant que la belette défie toute les probabilités.


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou les loulous, je reviens vers vous avec une bonne nouvelle, la grande (ou petite nous ne connaissons pas sa taille) **SALAMENDERA** (auteur de " **Le Chupacabra et les Licornes"** allez jeter un œil ça vaut le coup) m'a fait l'insigne honneur d'être ma Bêta et ainsi de préserver vos mirettes face à mon orthographe assez... aléatoire dirons nous.

Donc un grand merci à elle pour son soutien et ses conseils (et ses virgules).

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Anthales: Le coup du concombre c'est vrai que j'ai bien rigolé en l'imaginant avec le petit regard coquin qui va avec. Et oui Darylounet lui rend bien la monnaie de sa pièce quand il veut, Siri se fait de plus en plus taquiner par tout le monde, mais elle l'a bien mérité. Et pour ses capacités au tir à la carabine à la fête foraine j'aurais encore quelques doutes :).

Landraelle: Alala tellement "the bonne idée" Siri jouant au docteur avec Daryl, va falloir que j'intègre ça dans l'histoire ;)

 **FAST AND COOKIES**

La nuit tombait doucement sur la prison et je poussais un soupir de frustration en portant mon regard vers les sous-bois, l'envie de chasser et de trouver un peu de calme et de solitude en forêt me tiraillait, mais avec la masse de geek aux alentour c'était du suicide.

La séance de torture de l'après-midi avec belette et compagnie n'avait rien fait pour arranger mon humeur non plus. J'avais tout essayé pour lui apprendre à tirer, usant de tout le self contrôle possible jusqu'à la perte de patience la plus totale, même Michonne avait tenté le coup et avait bien vite baissé les bras. Siri était si désespérément incapable de toucher volontairement une cible que c'en était navrant.

Je souris en me remémorant sa réaction quand je lui avais fait remarquer qu'un deuxième coup de chance, comme avec le gouverneur, n'était pas près d'arriver de nouveau...

* * *

-L'avantage c'est qu'elle peut difficilement faire pire. Rigola Carl alors que Siri me regardait d'un air mauvais suite à mes dernières remarques.

-Vous avez pas fini de vous foutre de ma gueule, j'y peux rien si je suis nul c'est parce que je suis myope...

-Elle à bon dos ta myopie, vu comme tu vise t'aurais pu nous annoncer que t'étais aveugle que ça nous aurais même pas étonnés.

-Voyons Daryl c'est très mal de se moquer des handicapés. Se moqua Michonne.

\- Hey! Je suis pas handicapée, je suis juste... partiellement inadaptée à pratiquer certaines... pratiques requérant un niveau d'aptitude visuel dont je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le plaisir de profiter à la loterie génétique.

Et je compense largement grâce à mes capacités de dingue à l'improvisation en milieu hostile. Répliquât elle fièrement.

\- « dingue » étant le mot clé dans cette phrase... Murmurais-je.

-J'ai entendu. Me dit-elle en me regardant de travers.

J'haussais les épaules et commençais à ramasser le matériel pendant que l'autre dinde s'était mise à poursuivre Carl dans le but de lui dérober sa conserve de crème chocolaté.

Michonne arriva près de moi et récupéra les cibles alentours.

-Elle est vraiment pas douée hein ?

-Il semblerait...

-Et tu penses que c'est toujours une bonne idée de vouloir l'emmener sur le terrain dans ces conditions ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants à la question portant mon regard sur l'objet de notre conversation qui rigolait, toujours à la poursuite du gamin.

-Avec le temps elle s'améliorera... peut-être. Et puis l'autre fois ça a été. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'en situation de crise qu'elle se donne à fond.

Je souris en la voyant s'étaler de tout son long après s'être pris les pieds dans la sangle du sac d'armes, braillant à tout va que la terre entière lui en voulait.

-Au pire elle servira de diversion ou d'appât.

-De qui vous parlez ?

La belette revenait tranquillement vers nous, rouge et échevelée par sa course, tenant joyeusement son trophée en boîte et suivit de près par un Carl à l'air boudeur.

-Oh Daryl me faisait part de nouveaux stratagèmes pour se débarrasser de toi. Indiqua Michonne sur le ton de la discussion.

Je vis la belette me jeter brièvement un regard blasé avant de revenir à ma consœur.

-Mmh comme d'hab' quoi. Dit-elle haussant les épaules avant d'avaler une cuillère de pudding.

* * *

Sortant de mes pensées, je reportais mon regard vers la prison, il fallait que je trouve Rick.

Il était temps que le conseil se réunisse enfin au complet, maintenant qu'un semblant de stabilité s'était installé, il allait devenir nécessaire de retourner sur le terrain principalement pour refaire le stock d'armes et de matos médical. Il restait également la question de ce que nous devions faire des prisonniers capturés lors de l'assaut, pour le moment ils étaient isolés dans un bloc et sous bonne garde mais on ne pouvait se permettre de les maintenir indéfiniment comme ça, c'était une perte de nos ressources et un danger potentiel.

Arrivé en salle commune je tombais sur Beth et Carol qui reprisaient de vieux vêtements assises à une table, je les saluais avant de m'adresser à la dernière.

-T'aurais pas vu Rick dans l'coin par hasard.

-Pourquoi, tu comptes te venger de ce que tu as subit cet après-midi ?

-Je vois que les ragots circulent toujours aussi bien ici. Grognais-je.

-Michonne est juste passée tout à l'heure et nous a fait un bref résumé. Rigola-t-elle

-Ouais pour le moment j'préfèrerais oublier ce désastre.

Faudrait qu'on commence à s'organiser avec les autres pour la suite des événements tu penses pas ?

Je la vis tout de suite se faire plus sérieuse et jeter un regard alentours pour s'assurer qu'aucunes oreilles indiscrètes ne se trouvaient dans le périmètre.

-Rick est aussi passé avec Michonne tout à l'heure, on fera une réunion ce soir après le repas, il est partit à l'infirmerie prévenir Hershel, Michonne s'occupe de Sasha et Glenn.

J'hochais la tête perdu dans mes pensées, le sujet le plus épineux serait sûrement le sort des prisonniers, le débat risquait d'être houleux.

Seul Carol, Sasha et un peu Hershel avaient passés du temps avec nos assaillants parmi les membres du conseil, il était donc difficilement possible pour l'instant de s'avancer sur un quelconque jugement.

Je revenais à la réalité voyant la salle qui commençait doucement à fourmiller à l'approche du repas qui serait servi d'ici une petite heure.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine je retournais sur mes pas et me dirigeais vers le bloc des détenus.

Je tenais quand même à avoir une vague idée de qui nous allions juger ce soir.

* * *

Arrivé devant la porte du bloc je fis signe au type qui la gardait pour qu'il vienne la déverrouiller, j'entrais et lançait un regard circulaire à la pièce silencieuse, trois cellules en bas étaient occupées, étant donné qu'il y avait cinq captifs deux autres cellules devaient être investit à l'étage.

Je traversais la pièce en direction de l'escalier, jetant vaguement un œil aux prisonniers du bas, deux hommes et une femme qui me lancèrent un regard hostile mais restèrent silencieux. Une fois en haut je me dirigeais vers le garde qui, assit sur une chaise, baillait en surveillant l'homme et la femme qui se trouvaient dans des cellules contiguës.

-Salut Pete, t'as l'air de t'éclater ici. Ça te dirait de me laisser seul quelques instants avec nos invités ?

-Putain ouais j'avais trop envie de pisser depuis tout à l'heure en plus.

Je le vis se lever prestement faisant craquer ses vertèbres coincées par sa position trop longtemps assise, il me donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

-Fais-moi signe quand tu veux que je revienne.

Je m'installais en silence sur la chaise observant les individus qui me faisaient face. L'homme dans la trentaine semblait plutôt calme, assis sur son lit, les coudes sur les genoux, son menton reposant sur ses mains liées, il me dévisageait de ses yeux bleu perçants, un sourire léger flottant sur ses lèvres.

Sa voisine semblait moins sereine et était plus agitée depuis mon arrivé, c'était une petite asiatique à l'allure fluette, elle jetait de fréquent regard vers moi avant de fixer ses pieds tout en triturant un coin élimé de sa couverture.

Je croisais les bras en me calant au fond de ma chaise continuant mon observation pendant environ une demi-heure avant que la femme ne craque et se lève d'un coup en s'approchant des barreaux.

-Vous allez enfin nous dire ce que vous allez faire de nous, ça fait quatre jours qu'on végète ici !

Je l'ignorais pour voir la réaction de l'autre, il souriait toujours en me fixant mais décroisa ses mains avant de calmement s'avancer lui aussi.

-Du calme Tina, je pense qu'on ne devrait pas tarder à être fixés sur notre devenir, pas vrai bô gosse ?

Je tiquais sur la façon de m'interpeller me rappelant l'autre dinde.

-Mais j'en peux plus de cette attente, si vous comptez nous flinguer faite le et qu'on en parle plus !

Je fronçais les sourcils et me penchais en avant, prenant appui sur mes coudes avant de lui répondre.

-C'est facile de jouer les victimes après nous avoir attaqué hein ? Murmurais-je.

-C'est... On nous avait dit que... Brian a...

-Ah oui cette histoire de Brian j'en ai entendu parler, ce cher Gouverneur avait le chic pour se créer de nouvelles identités. Ricanais-je méchamment.

Repenser à ce porc me hérissait le poil, j'aurais aimé être avec Rick et la belette quand ils lui ont réglé son compte. Je tenais ce type comme responsable du sort de mon frère.

Merle avait le don de se fourrer dans des situations pas possible depuis toujours, c'était pas nouveau, mais s'allier à cette tâche... ça avait brisé le seul lien qu'il me restait, j'en voulais presque autant à mon frère pour ses choix qu'à ce gouverneur de mes deux.

La voix haut perchée de « fluette » me sortie de mes sombres pensées.

-On savait pas... Il a dit qu'il y avait un lieu où nous serions en sécurité et qu'il n'y aurait pas de blessés... on a déjà tout expliqué à vos amis !

-Sans déc' un type que vous ne connaissez pas se pointe, vous racontes de jolies histoires et vous décidez de le suivre aveuglément, soit vous nous prenez pour des cons soit c'est vous qui êtes débiles !

-... ça s'est pas passé comme ça... Murmura la fille les larmes aux yeux en baissant la tête.

\- ça suffit ! Croyez ce que vous voulez mais foutez lui la paix ! S'énerva le type.

Et puis arrêtez votre manège on sait très bien comment ça va se finir, inutile de faire comme si vous alliez donner un semblant de justice à notre exécution. Reprit-il plus calmement, le regard sombre.

À côté, la Tina s'était recroquevillé sur son lit ne me laissant plus voir que son dos, elle ne faisait pas un bruit mais je voyais au tressautement de ses épaules qu'elle devait pleurer.

Je poussais un soupir avant de me relever, je me tournais vers l'homme qui m'observait toujours.

-On se réunit ce soir pour savoir ce qu'on va faire de vous... N'attendez pas de miracles, on est pas mauvais mais on doit savoir se protéger.

Mon interlocuteur hocha la tête une lueur de soulagement traversant fugacement ses yeux alors que sa posture se détendait et qu'il retournait s'asseoir. En un sens je comprenais, j'aurais sûrement pété un câble enfermé la dedans sans savoir ce qu'il allait advenir.

Je regardais en bas par-dessus la barrière, Pete discutais calmement avec l'autre garde, j'attirais son attention pour qu'il revienne à son poste.

* * *

J'avais l'esprit de plus en plus embrouillé à mesure que j'avançais en direction de la salle commune, pas sûr que cette rencontre ait été une bonne idée. Les deux prisonniers que j'avais vu me semblaient être comme presque tout le monde ici et n'avaient agi à priori que dans le but d'être à l'abri, comment les condamner quand n'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait fait de même.

L'idée que nous aurions peut-être à tuer froidement d'autres vivants me mettais une pression que je ne supportais pas et je préférais mettre cette pensée de côté tant que les autres ne s'étaient pas exprimé la dessus.

J'arrivais presque à destination quant au détour d'un couloir je me fis renverser par un boulet roux qui se retrouva étalé sur moi, deux secondes plus tard le fils de Rick passait à côté de nous en courant et rigolant.

-Perdu Siri, ton dessert est pour moi !

-Nan c'est pas juste c'est la faute de Daryl !

Mais Carl l'ignora continuant sa course avant de passer les portes du réfectoire.

La belette fixait ces mêmes portes avec un regard désespéré, parlant pour elle-même.

-C'est pas juste Carol a dit qu'on mangerait des cookiiiies. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Ouais et à part ça tu comptes te servir de moi comme matelas encore longtemps ?

Elle baissa la tête me fixant d'un regard comme surprise de ma présence ici avant de s'affaler complètement et de me prendre dans ses bras en chouinant à mon oreille.

-M'en fout je veux plus vivre dans ce monde cruel qui me prive de tout !

Un groupe qui allait sûrement manger nous aperçut et rigola lançant quelques blagues grivoises avant de continuer leur chemin.

Je poussais un soupir exaspéré avant de décoller le mollusque solidement glué sur moi, j'éjectais un peu rudement la belette qui roula sur le dos un peu plus loin et me relevais.

-T'as fini de jouer les carpettes, lève toi tu bloque le passage !

-Nan Daryl c'est la fin je le sens... Dit elle mollement.

Elle continua d'un ton de tragédienne.

-Mon taux de sucre est au plus bas, mon âme s'échappe de mon corps. Tu diras à mini Rick que mon corps meurtri et zombifié viendra le hanter et le bouffer tout cru.

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant son numéro avant d'attraper un de ses poignets et de la tirer dans le but de la relever mais sans effort de sa part ça n'eut pour effet que de la traîner au sol telle une serpillière.

-Inutile Daryl, c'est sans espoir, continue sans moi je ne ferais que te ralentir, pars... pars très loin et ne reviens jamais ! MUFASAAAAH !

-Oh putain mais quelle plaie, j'te filerais les miens de cookies alors lève-toi !

Je la vis se lever comme un ressort avant de courir jusqu'au bout du couloir.

-Bon tu grouille Darylounet on va être en retard !

-La plaie...

* * *

-Désolé pour le retard Daryl a traîné dans les couloirs.

Je jetais un regard assassin à Siri alors qu'elle s'installait entre Glenn et Hershel, je prenais la place restante en face près de Carol et Rick.

L'ambiance à table était légèrement tendue tous ou presque sachant qu'à la fin du repas il y aurait des choix difficiles à faire.

Siri qui discutait depuis un moment avec Hershel de l'état des patients sembla s'en rendre compte.

-Dit donc vous avez l'air tendus comme des strings ici, qu'est ce qui se passe quelqu'un à encore bouffé tous les cookies avant que Rick en ait eu ?

Le shérif lança un regard bizarre alentour avant de se racler la gorge mal à l'aise. Je me demandais si cette folle histoire de cookie raconté par l'autre cruche n'avait pas un fond de vérité.

Hershel lança un regard interrogateur autour de la table recevant des acquiescements en retour, il se pencha à l'oreille de la belette lui chuchotant brièvement quelques paroles, elle se troubla légèrement.

-Je vois... Et c'est vous qui déciderez ? Dit-elle tout bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

-Oui, ce genre de décision doit être prise à la majorité entre nous, une fois fait qu'importe notre opinion nous devons faire face et être unis pour l'annoncer aux habitants. Répondit Carol.

-J'imagine que ça ne va pas être facile, quand ferez-vous l'annonce ?

-Demain matin, en attendant inutile de semer le trouble et d'échauffer les esprits donc ne dites rien à personnes. Murmura Hershel.

La belette hochât sagement la tête et fit preuve d'un calme assez étonnant pendant le repas, enfin jusqu'au dessert où le débat faisait rage entre Carl et elle concernant le vainqueur de leur course.

-Si l'autre tâche ne traînait pas dans les couloirs comme un vieux papy centenaire, pardon Papa Noël,...

-Que... Hein ? S'étouffa Hershel sous l'appellation.

-...en maison de retraite tu m'aurais jamais battu avec tes mini jambes de mini Rick !

-Moi je suis en pleine croissance je te signal alors que toi t'atteint même pas le mètre soixante et s'est pas près de changer.

-Je fais un mètre soixante et un d'abord !

-De toute façon ça change rien t'as perdu aboule le cookie.

Avec une évidente mauvaise foi elle fit glisser le biscuit vers son adversaire avant de croiser les bras, boudeuse.

-M'en fout Daryl m'a dit qu'il me donnerait le sien.

-Pas sûr que « l'autre tâche traînant comme un vieux papy centenaire en maison de retraite » n'ait pas changé d'avis subitement. Dis-je en me levant à la suite des autres pour prendre la direction de la salle où nous tenions nos réunions.

-T'avais promis... Gémit-elle misérablement, les yeux au bord des larmes.

Je jetais un dernier regard vers elle avant de quitter la salle, elle était affalé sur la table complètement déprimé, lorgnant les miettes de biscuits restantes, je souris amusé sortant le cookie mis de côté.

-HEY BELETTE REFLEX !


	19. Chapter 19

Et un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous les loulous. Bon il sera pas hyper drôle ou captivant mais il va mettre en lumière quelques petits détails qui auront de l'importance plus tard.

Promis le prochain chapitre est plus amusant (à mon sens), il est déjà tapé, il se fait juste faire un petit ravalement de façade auprès de Salamendera pour éviter de vous écorchez les yeux.

WE USED TO BE FRIENDS

Je grignotais pensivement mon cookie en me dirigeant vers l'infirmerie histoire de voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Sur le chemin je répondais vaguement aux salutations des dernières personnes déambulant à cette heure tardive, sans doute allaient-ils prendre la relève à un quelconque poste.

J'étais en train de ressasser les dernières infos que le groupe m'avait données. J'avais conscience de la difficulté de leur position, en ces temps troubles rendre justice dans ces conditions devait être un véritable casse-tête.

J'avais bien vu dans les quelques groupes que j'avais fréquenté comme la balance entre l'humanité et la survie avait tendance à pencher vers cette dernière, rendant les gens... différents, pouvant nous faire basculer dans un système complètement fou et sans limites.

Je me rassurais tant bien que mal reconnaissant que les leaders ici au moins n'étaient pas radicaux au point d'avoir exécuté sans formes les prisonniers mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'angoisser à l'idée de l'issue de leurs délibérations.

-Aieuh !

Perdue dans mes pensées j'avais manqué la dernière marche de l'escalier que je montais et me retrouvais à genoux. Je me relevais en époussetant mon pantalon pour me rendre compte que j'ignorais une fois de plus où je me trouvais, j'étais encore paumé.

Soupirant je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre à ma droite histoire de me situer par rapport à l'extérieur.

-Encore perdue ?

Je me tournais surprise, n'ayant entendu personne arriver, pour trouver Caleb les bras chargés d'un carton remplit à ras bord de divers ustensiles médicaux.

\- Je suis pas perdue, j'observais juste le paysage.

\- Il fait nuit et on y voit comme à travers une pelle dehors. Dit-il blasé.

\- Oh fait pas chier, j'suis nyctalope et puis voilà !

\- On m'a plutôt informé que t'était myope. Rigola-t-il.

\- Oui bon ok j'me suis encore perdue t'es content !

\- Plutôt oui. Je suppose que tu voulais te rendre à l'infirmerie ?

\- Mmh...

Il rigola avant de descendre l'escalier que je venais de prendre, j'étais carrément entrain de partir à l'opposé de l'infirmerie semblait-il.

-On pourrait pas mettre des pancartes où un système de lignes colorées au sol, tout se ressemble ici et c'est immense. Un jour j'vais vraiment me perdre et vous retrouverez jamais mon corps. Soupirais-je.

-J'aurais vraiment été curieux de te voir travailler à l'hôpital, t'arrivais à te retrouver?

-...ça dépendais de l'hôpital. Murmurais-je pensivement avant de rigoler.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

-Quand j'étais toute petite, j'allais souvent voir ma mère qui travaillait la bas, elle me donnait sa carte pour prendre des trucs dans les distributeurs de la cafèt', sauf que dans les sous-sols où ça se situait il y avait aussi la morgue et j'avais beau me concentrer et suivre les panneaux je me retrouvais quasi systématiquement la bas.

-Ils devaient être surpris ceux qui y travaillaient. Ria Caleb.

-Ils se sont habitué à force.

-J'imagine... Au fait qu'est-ce que tu venais faire à l'infirmerie ?

-Je voulais voir les derniers dossiers dont tu m'avais parlé concernant l'épidémie, histoire de m'occuper.

Je n'osais pas lui en parler mais je voulais surtout me vider la tête et ne plus penser au fait que demain peut-être ceux que je considère comme mes amis deviendraient bourreaux.

-A voir ta tête j'imagine que t'es au courant ?

-Hein de quoi ?

-De ce que nos leaders font en ce moment.

-T'es au courant ! M'étonnais-je pensant que c'était tenue secret.

-Hershel me l'a dit, il sait bien que je n'irais pas le crier sur les toits et puis ça devait bien arriver maintenant que la situation se calme.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-J'en pense que ça va vraiment pas être évident pour eux mais j'ai confiance en leur jugement, ils ne feront rien qui puisse nous mettre en danger.

-Peut être qu'ils auraient dû en parler avec les habitants de la prison, je sais pas faire un vote...

-ça aurait créer trop de tension au sein de notre communauté et ils le savent c'est pour ça que concernant une décision de ce genre il fonctionne ainsi, pour préserver la cohésion, de plus on a conscience tous qu'ils savent entendre les arguments des uns et des autres, c'est pas comme si une seule personne prenait tous les pouvoirs, et pour ça les habitants respecteront leur choix quel qu'il soit.

T'inquiète pas rouquine ça va aller. Me dit-il alors que nous passions les portes du poste de soins.

J'aidais calmement Caleb à ranger le matériel qu'il avait ramené faisant le moins de bruit possible pour les quelques patients encore présent qui sommeillaient dans les lits.

Une fois fait, nous nous sommes installés dans la petite pièce attenante qui contenait tous les livres et documents médicaux que nous possédions, je prenais place autour de la table tandis que Caleb me tendait un dossier qui avait considérablement augmenté depuis la dernière fois qu'il me l'avait donné.

-Et bien t'es du genre productif toi !

-J'avais du temps à tuer. Du thé ?

Je souris et hochais la tête en le voyant commencer à faire chauffer de l'eau sur un bec bunsen et sortir des tasses.

J'ouvris le dossier là où je m'étais arrêtée l'autre fois, la suite était un mélange de théories, d'observations et de quelques expériences que le Doc voulais essayer, des extrait de livres et de revus venaient compléter le tout.

À la fin de ma lecture j'attrapais la tasse que me tendait Caleb en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce que cette lecture m'avait inspiré.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant face à moi, sa tasse fumante entre ses mains. Il me faisait penser à un de mes amis à la fac qui voulait se spécialiser dans la recherche et qui avait toujours ce regard pétillant lorsqu'il se lançait dans un nouveau projet.

-Tu tiens vraiment à ramener une de ses créatures ici pour la disséquer. Dis-je légèrement dubitatif.

-Nan ! Enfin oui mais pas forcément comme tu l'entends. Je veux dire on pourrait déjà ramener une main et une tête, c'est ce qui est moins risqué, et faire des prélèvements surtout au niveau des ongles et des dents. Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi c'est les griffures et morsures qui peuvent induire une transformation, comme tu l'as dit l'autre fois malgré tout le sang de zombies qui est entré en contact avec vous ça n'a eu aucune incidence même en cas de contact avec une plaie où les muqueuses, c'est assez curieux nan ?

-C'est vrai et je pense que s'est faisable mais est ce qu'on à ce qu'il faut pour faire des prélèvements et de l'analyse ?

-Que du basique mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer tu ne crois pas ?

Je souris face à son regard plein d'espoir et de curiosité.

-Dis-moi quel genre de médecin t'étais avant tout ça ?

-Pathologiste pourquoi ?

-J'en étais sûr. Souris-je.

Il rigola gêné, se passant une main dans la masse de boucle sur sa tête.

-ça se voit tant que ça.

-Tu as la même attitude qu'un de mes amis, ce même grain de folie qui vous pousse sans cesse à toujours chercher plus loin. Lui dis-je nostalgique en repensant à des souvenirs qui me semblaient ne plus être miens.

-ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi...

Je relevais la tête sans comprendre.

-Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup parlé de toi et de ta vie d'avant mais j'imagine que ça doit être pire pour toi de ne pas savoir dans quelle situation sont tes proches et de te retrouver dans un pays complètement étranger.

-Et encore t'imagine si j'parlais pas anglais. Rigolais-je mollement en prenant une gorgée de mon breuvage fumant.

En fait oui et non, ne pas savoir me ronge alors je fais tout pour ne pas y penser et lorsque ça devient impossible, souvent la nuit quand je ne trouve pas le sommeil, j'y réfléchit et je m'énumère toute les raisons qui peuvent avoir sauvé mes proches, le fait que la moitié vivent en Bretagne proche de la mer, qu'ils aient pris un bateau et vogue tranquillement vivant de la pêche etc, l'autre moitié se trouve en Norvège et j'peux t'assurer que question survit en pleine nature ils assurent les norvégiens je me fais pas de soucis pour eux... Murmurais-je.

-Bien sûr que si tu t'en fais et tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de garder espoir, aussi mince soit-il, comme tous ceux qui ont une famille potentiellement vivante quelque part. C'est normal...

-Pardon je m'apitoie et ne pense qu'à moi alors que toi aussi t'as du morfler.

-J'étais en route pour le CDC quand l'épidémie a commencé, à ce moment-là on pensait pas que ça dégénérerait aussi vite, mes collègues et moi on s'est retrouvés coincés à Montgomery sans possibilités de faire demi-tour. Tout ce que je sais s'est que mon frère et ma femme se sont dirigé vers les côtes de la Nouvelle Orléans avec l'armée, c'est le dernier message qu'elle m'a laissé avant ce chaos.

Je fixais ma tasse l'esprit vide, ça faisait du bien de parler de tout ça, ici parler de ses proches ou de la vie d'avant semblait tabou et je pouvais comprendre que c'était douloureux mais je me rendais compte maintenant à quel point ça pouvait soulager aussi.

Je relevais les yeux vers Caleb en souriant.

-Peut être que ta femme et ton frère ont pris un bateau et qu'ils vont rencontrer ma famille en route. Rigolais-je.

-Je doute que d'un côté ou de l'autre ils aient eu l'idée de traverser l'Atlantique. Dit-il l'air rêveur.

-Ne doute pas, avec mes frères et notre sang viking ils sont capables de tout.

-S'ils sont aussi bornés que toi j'imagine très bien.

-Je ne suis pas bornée, je suis... persévérante.

-C'est cela oui. Et dit moi que faisaient-ils comme métier ces persévérants frères viking, médecins ?

-Nan pas leur genre du tout, Erik l'aîné est dans le commerce international il faisait des trucs d'import-export auxquels je pigeais rien et le second Hans était avocat dans une grande entreprise et de ce que j'en comprenais son taf était de truander en toute légalité. Rigolais-je.

-Et bien que des têtes dans la famille.

-Peut-être mais jamais les derniers pour la connerie, t'as du remarquer.

-En effet mais je crois avoir surtout remarqué que s'est Daryl qui en fait les frais. Dit-il un sourire en coin.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute si il fait une cible si parfaite. M'exclamais-je.

-Le pauvre à du souci à se faire à ce que je vois.

-Oh le plains pas trop, il me le rend bien l'autre dindon des bois.

-Dindon des bois ?

-Ouais il arrête pas de me traiter de dinde en ce moment faut bien que je réplique, il en va de mon honneur viking. Dis-je fièrement en bombant le torse.

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il commence à se faire tard, ils devraient pas tarder à avoir fini leur réunion, je ferais mieux de retourner à ma chambre si je veux réussir à extirper quelques infos à ce cher DindonDaryl. Fis-je en me levant.

-N'y vas pas trop fort il doit sûrement être sur les nerfs après tout ça.

-T'inquiète je sais comment le prendre maintenant. Souris-je.

À plus et bonne nuit Cal. Lançais je en passant les portes de l'infirmerie.

-SIRI !

Je me tournais vers le doc qui me fit signe.

-Ta chambre c'est pas par là. Rigola-t-il.

-Je sais, j'ai juste... vu un truc par là je vérifiais c'est tout. À plus. Répliquais-je en prenant précipitamment le sens inverse sans lui jeter un regard.

* * *

De retour à ma cellule, après quelques légers détour je constatais que mon coloc' n'était toujours pas rentré, ça faisait quand même plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient en réunion, j'avais du mal à imaginer ce qui leur prenait autant de temps.

Je me décidais à tenter de mettre mes angoisses de côté et de me préparer pour la nuit. J'enfilais un débardeur et un jogging avant de prendre dentifrice et brosse à dents et de commencer mes ablutions, j'étais en train de remplir un verre avec l'eau du jerrican posé sur mon lavabo quand j'entendis le pas lourd du chasseur remonter l'escalier qui menait à notre étage, je me rinçais vite fait la bouche avant de me précipiter à sa rencontre.

M'apercevant il stoppa son avancée poussant un soupir, je tentais en vain de discerner une quelconque émotion sur son visage mais comme la plupart du temps il restait fermé et insondable.

Il me fixa juste quelques instants avant de continuer son chemin en silence.

Je prenais une inspiration avant de me lancer.

-Tu compte me faire mariner encore longtemps ?

-à propos de... ?

-De la reproduction des concombres de mer... à ton avis !

Je le vis esquisser un léger sourire, c'était plutôt bon signe, au moins il m'envoyait pas sur les roses.

-T'étais vraiment pas capable d'attendre demain matin hein ?

-Aller s'teuplait, j'vais pas fermer l'œil sinon.

-Bon pour faire court on en garde trois sous surveillance ici et les deux restant seront renvoyés le plus loin possible et à des endroits différents.

Je soupirais soulagée par le verdict, mais tout de même intriguée par cette conclusion.

-Comment vous en êtes venus à cette décision ?

-On à simplement fait part de nos premières impressions pour ceux qui avaient côtoyés les détenus puis on les a fait venir un par un pour les interroger. Il semblerait que l'autre trouduc' de gouverneur avait de nouveau bien berné son monde.

-Mais pour les deux exclus ?

-Ouais eux... Une nana et un gars vraiment bornés, ils ont perdus des proches pendant la bataille, contrairement aux autres qui étaient nouveaux dans leur petite bande, bref ça leur est resté en travers de la gorge et clairement ils ne peuvent pas rester. On a envisagé d'en finir avec eux mais bon après débat on s'est dit qu'en les larguant en pleine cambrousse ça devrait suffire... va savoir si ils arriveront à survivre seul...

-Mouais et pour les trois autres tu crois que ça iras avec les habitants ?

-Ils devront s'y faire et puis une partie d'entre eux ont également servit l'autre con alors...

-Et ben ça s'annonce joyeux les jours à venir ! M'exclamais-je en m'étirant.

Tu vas encore jouer les nounous ?

-Putain nan ! Ce coup-ci ils se débrouillent, j'en ai plein le cul de me ramasser les cas sociaux du coin !

-Je ne me sens absolument pas visée.

-Comme tes cibles je suppose...

-Hey !

-Bon maintenant que ta curiosité a été assouvie j'peux aller me pieuter tranquillement ?

-Accordé ! Souris-je.

Au fait Daryl ! REFLEX !

Il se tourna juste à temps pour réceptionner le paquet d'Oréo que je lui lançais.

-J'les ais empruntés à Rick.

-Empruntés ?

-Plus ou moins. Rigolais-je avant de retourner vers ma couchette l'esprit plus léger.

\- Hé belette !

Je me retournais surprise.

-Les concombres de mer, ils se reproduisent en larguant leurs ovules et leurs spermatozoïdes en pleine mer pour qu'ils se fécondent.

Je fixais le chasseur avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Ça avait l'air de t'intéresser. Dit il avec un sourire mystérieux.


	20. Chapter 20

Et un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf.

Je tiens toujours à remercier les nouveaux lecteurs (les anciens aussi) et surtout ceux qui laissent des commentaires, s'est ça qui motive.

Et merci également (oui on se croirait aux Oscars j'assume) à Salamendera, de me faire me marrer d'une nouvelle façon grâce à ses commentaires quand elle corrige mes conneries.

PS: Une page **''Siri Andersen''** a été créée sur facebook pour ceux qui veulent échanger ou qui n'ont pas de compte sur .

PPS: MyFairLadyRose: La limace s'est pour toi ^^

 **CAMPING PARADIS**

-Preeeuuuuuuum's, j'vais à l'avant !

La belette venait de passer devant moi en courant, son sac sur l'épaule, avant de se jeter dans le 4x4 qui allait nous servir pour le prochain ravitaillement.

Glenn et Michonne rigolèrent en la voyant faire, ils étaient occupés à charger le coffre avec le nécessaire pour notre excursion. Cette sortie s'annonçait plus longue que les précédentes, puisque nous allions descendre plus au sud afin de libérer un des prisonniers avant de remonter en allant vers l'est afin de rejoindre le groupe de Pete,Sasha, Bob et Rick qui largueraient leur propre captif dans une zone déserte.

Je jetais un regard au shérif occupé à vérifier une dernière fois nos trajets sur la carte posée sur le capot de leurs pick up.

-Testes bien les radios avec l'autre groupe avant qu'on parte. Dis-je à Glenn, passant à ses côtés pour rejoindre Rick.

-T'inquiète s'est déjà fait. Me sourit-il en brandissant un talkie grésillant.

Arrivé près de Rick, je me penchais pour observer le trajet surligné sur la carte alors qu'il se redressait en appelant les autres pour un dernier récapitulatif.

-Bon le groupe de Daryl...

-Pourquoi c'est son nom, on pourrait pas prendre un nom de code genre AÏEEUH ma tête!

-... Je disais donc, vous descendez vers Salem pour larguer votre colis, puis vous vous trouvez un coin au calme vers Yetsville pour passer la nuit, logiquement la journée devrait suffire pour faire la route.

-... On voit que s'est pas toi qui a un redneck qu'aime jouer aux auto-tamponneuses avec les zombies AÏEEUUH mon pied !

Rick imperturbable continua ses explications sous le regard noir de la belette.

-De notre côté on va pousser à l'est jusqu'à Juliette, c'est une zone de parc national donc logiquement peu de population mais également moins de routes praticable en voiture alors on fait attention. Après avoir déposé notre prisonnière, on revient et on se pose vers Forsyth pour la nuit.

Quand un des groupes atteint son point de « repos », il teste la radio toutes les heures pour savoir où en est l'autre. Logiquement entre les deux villes la portée de la radio est possible.

Et si tout va bien demain, en milieu de matinée, on se retrouve vers l'entrée sud de Barnesville et on formera les groupes pour le ravitaillement dans la ville. Des questions ?

La main de la rouquine fusa en l'air et le shérif se pinça l'arrête du nez fermant les yeux, désespéré d'avance.

-Oui Siri et inutile de lever la main...

-En fait j'ai bien réfléchit et pour les noms de code, je propose qu'on soit la team Oréo et vous la team cookies, qu'est ce t'en pense ?

-Bon allez on y va. Soupira Rick en levant les yeux au ciel. Il commença à marcher vers son véhicule avant de se stopper net et se tourna vers la belette, le regard suspicieux.

Dit moi Siri, pourquoi team Oréo au juste ? Dit il la voix basse et menaçante.

La rouquine se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre avant de rire mal à l'aise.

-Oh ça... Ben tu sais... C'est l'inspiration du moment... comme une envie subite de... Oh, mais qu'ouïs je au loin... J'arrive Darylounet ! Aller, tchao chef et bonne route... Lança t elle en s'éloignant à toute vitesse de Rick.

Glenn et Bob partirent en direction de la prison pour aller récupérer les deux captifs, pendant que nous nous installions dans les véhicules.

Je prenais place derrière le volant quand l'autre dinde s'assit côté passager.

-Derrière belette, il est pas question que j't'ais comme copilote !

-Mais j'ai dit preums !

-J'men branle, t'es pas foutue de retrouver ta piaule toute seule alors il est hors de question que tu gère la carte.

-Mais s'est justement parce que j'ai pas de carte que je me paume ! Je sais très bien faire le GPS si j'en ai une !

-Tais-toi femme tu me donne la migraine ! Dis-je en l'éjectant de l'habitacle, la faisant glisser du siège en poussant ses fesses de mon pied.

-Ah c'est ça, c'est parce que je suis une nana t'as pas confiance ! C'est vraiment bas ça, même pour toi Christophe Colomb.

-On se calme les enfants, c'est moi qui vais jouer les guides, toi Siri t'iras faire mumuse derrière avec Glenn. Nous interrompit Michonne en prenant la fameuse carte.

Ce dernier revint d'ailleurs à ce moment, guidant notre prisonnier qui avait les mains liées et était bâillonné sous sa cagoule, il fut installé à l'arrière entre les deux autres.

Une fois tous installés un silence tendu régnât dans le véhicule, la présence de notre invité n'y était sûrement pas étrangère. Dans le rétroviseur, je pouvais voir la belette se tortiller mal à l'aise. Elle se racla la gorge.

-Heum, bien, bien... Bon ben on à une longue route devant nous alors... Oooh putain qu'est-ce qu'on va se faire chier... Finit-elle en murmurant.

Je souris en démarrant la voiture alors que Michonne poussait un petit gloussement amusé.

-Moi j'aime bien... Intervint l'asiatique. Ça me rappel quand j'étais petit et qu'on partait à l'aube en voiture avec ma famille pour aller camper.

Effectivement, l'apparition des premières lueurs de l'aube à travers les champs brumeux avait de quoi rendre quelque peu nostalgique pensais-je en soupirant.

* * *

Nous avions roulé toute la journée presque sans interruption, prenant les petites routes les moins fréquentés. Les rôdeurs n'étaient pas très présent, sans doute que le soleil de plomb et la chaleur extérieure ne devaient pas les rendre des plus actifs.

Michonne avait lancé un CD de Johnny Cash dans le lecteur qui crachotait les vieux airs de country.

À l'arrière, Glenn assommé par la température dormait, le visage bavant collé contre la vitre tandis que Siri potassait un manuel médical d'un air pas franchement emballé, elle glissait de temps en temps un regard mal à l'aise sur sa gauche, vers l'homme qui depuis notre départ n'avait quasiment pas bougé ni émit le moindre son.

Je me redressais dans mon siège et jetais un œil à la carte posée sur les genoux de ma voisine qui hochât la tête, il était temps, nous étions assez loin et la zone était dégagée.

Je ralentis la voiture et la garais près d'un champ ce qui réveilla Glenn.

-S'qui s'passe ? Dit-il les yeux ensommeillés en s'essuyant la joue.

-On est arrivé baveur. Répondit la belette en refermant son livre et le rangeant dans son sac avant de sortir de la voiture.

Nous faisions tous de même scrutant les environs. Glenn s'adressa au type resté dans la voiture, l'enjoignant à descendre.

-Allez mon gars, c'est l'heure des adieux, sors de là.

Le gars en question n'avait pas l'air du même avis puisqu'il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Glenn me lança un regard étonné en haussant les épaules avant d'attraper le type et de l'extirper rudement de la voiture. Le prisonnier fit quelques pas titubant avant de s'arrêter en grognant face au brusque changement de position après toutes les heures passées assis.

Siri s'approcha de moi.

-Est ce qu'on lui laisse quelque chose pour manger ou se défendre ?

-C'est déjà prévu. Dis-je en sortant un sac à dos, contenant quelques vivres et un couteau, que je lançais dans le champ plus loin.

Pendant ce temps Glenn avait ôté le sac de toile qui couvrait la tête du prisonnier, ce dernier se jeta immédiatement sur Glenn qui tomba à la renverse sous le poids. Michonne intervint immédiatement en attrapant l'assaillant par le dos, le dégageant plus loin.

-Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ! Hurla l'asiatique en se relevant prestement.

L'autre type se releva en nous tournant le dos puis nous fit enfin face.

Le bâillon dans sa bouche autrefois blanc était maintenant rouge, imbibé de sang. La créature en face de nous n'avait plus rien d'humain et elle se précipita vers nous, les mains tendues mais toujours liées, dans une vaine tentative de nous avoir. Ni une ni deux j'envoyais un carreau de mon arbalète en plein dans son crâne.

Je m'avançais pour récupérer la flèche que j'essuyais dans les fringues du mort.

-Chier ça, comment ça a pu arriver?!

-On dirait qu'il s'est arraché la langue. Constata Siri, en examinant précautionneusement la bouche ensanglantée, avec un air dégoûté.

-Et t'as rien remarqué ! M'énervais-je contre elle !

-T'étais dans la voiture aussi j'te signal, si y avais eu un truc bizarre à voir, tu l'aurais vu aussi ! Me répondit elle sèchement.

-De ce que j'ai compris lors de son entretien, ce type est un ancien militaire. Intervint Glenn pour calmer le jeu.

-Et alors, ils donnent leur langue au chat les militaires ?

Glenn soupira.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'après l'entretient on a bien compris que le gars avait plus rien à perdre et avait clairement une dent contre nous. C'est pour ça qu'on l'a pas gardé. C'est un gros dur qui a voulu nous emmerder jusqu'au bout.

-Putain on a surtout perdu du temps en voulant jouer les samaritains, on aurait eu aussi vite fait de lui coller une balle dès le début. Grognais-je en me dirigeant dans le champ pour récupérer le sac à dos qui ne servirait plus.

-Bon aller les enfants pas la peine de traîner d'avantage, on a encore de la route avant Yatesville. Nous signala Michonne.

-J'prend le volant. Annonça Glenn en s'installant à l'avant.

-Et moi j'fais Tom-Tom. Enchaîna Siri en sautillant joyeusement jusqu'à l'ancienne place de Michonne.

Je grognais mais ne dis rien fatigué par la route déjà parcourue.

-Allez haut les cœurs les enfants, la partie la plus chiante du voyage est passée ! Maintenant on va enfin pouvoir papoter de sujets vraiment importants. Dis la belette avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Alors Michonne d'abord, donne-moi ton classement des dix mecs les plus baisable dans la prison...

* * *

Je fus réveillé, après ce qui me semblait quelques heures passer à dormir profondément au vu du soleil qui avait doucement commencé sa descente, par les éclats de rire des autres dans la voiture.

-Nan Michonne, tu peux pas faire ça avec Rusard c'est dégueulasse. S'exclamait la belette hilare.

-Allez, à ton tour. Alors je te donne mmh... Dumbledore, Voldemort et … McGonagall tiens !

-Ah que de grands sorciers, mais facile, je tus Dumbledore, j'ai jamais pu l'encadrer avec ses airs de gentil fourbe, je baise Voldy parce que les forces du mal et tout le tralala c'est carrément excitant et pour finir j'épouse Mc Gonagall parce qu'elle à la classe quoi !

-Eurk tu te tape Voldemort, c'est pas mieux que Michonne avec Rusard. Rigola Glenn.

-Quoi tu crois que s'accoupler avec le vieux bouc pédophile qui propose des bonbons à tous les gosses c'est mieux ?

Et McGo j'l'aime bien mais pareil, elle est vielle et trop strict. Au moins avec Voldoudou au lit ça doit être fun, j'suis sûr qu'il a des p'tites tendances SM en plus. Sourit la belette avec un air pervers.

Allez à toi Jackie Chan, pour toi Dobby, Aragog et Firenze !

-Hey pourquoi j'ai rien d'humain moi, en plus c'est que des mecs !

-Oh c'est le jeu, allez fait nous rêver.

-Bon ben je tue Aragog, c'est clair qu'une araignée géante ça inspire pas grand-chose. Je baise Dobby et j'épouse Firenze.

-Ah moi j'aurais baisé Firenze. Intervint Michonne sérieusement.

-Pareil, en tant que centaure il doit être sacrément bien monté. Sourit calmement Siri.

Il y eu un court silence avant que les deux n'explose de rire à nouveau.

Je poussais un soupir dépité avant de regarder à l'extérieur les champs défiler.

-Tiens dormeur est réveillé !

Je reportais mon attention à l'avant de la voiture où Siri me regardait avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-On va pas tarder à se poser, on à passer Yatesville y a une heure déjà mais comme il faisait encore bien jour on en a profité pour continuer, normalement il devrait y avoir une station pas loin on s'est dit que ça serait pas mal pour passer la nuit ?

-Ok, j'prendrais le premier tour de garde une fois installé. Dis-je en me redressant sur mon siège. Vous avez testez la radio ?

-Rien pour le moment mais on a pris de l'avance, les autres n'ont pas dû encore rejoindre Forsyth. Me rassura Michonne.

-La ! La belette pointait une petite station-service de campagne assez semblable à celle que nous avions visité il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Glenn gara la voiture et nous sortîmes nos armes à la main. Michonne partit avec la belette faire le tour du bâtiment vérifier toutes les issues possible et revint assez vite.

-Y a juste une sortie derrière mais c'est cadenassé, le hangar à côté idem j'ai regardé par la fenêtre et RAS.

J'acquiesçais avant de donner quelques coups dans la porte d'entrée, j'attendais quelques secondes à l'écoute mais rien. Je fis signe à Glenn de passer en premier avec sa machette, le couvrant avec mon arbalète.

Les deux autres suivirent mais l'état des lieux fut rapide, il n'y avait qu'une grande pièce principale et des sanitaires. La plupart des rayons de la boutique étaient renversés et Michonne fouilla les restes au sol pour trouver quelques babioles et vivres utiles.

Avec Glenn nous barricadions la porte à l'aide de ces mêmes rayons pendant que Siri installait les sacs de couchages derrière le comptoir à l'abri et sortait les provisions restantes pour notre repas du soir.

* * *

Assis sur le comptoir je scrutais l'extérieur alors que la nuit avait pris place, à mes pieds les trois autres étaient entortillés dans leurs sacs, ils ne s'étaient endormis qu'il n'y a peu jouant encore à des jeux débiles en attendant de trouver le sommeil, jeux dont Glenn se retrouvait bien souvent victime malgré lui. Ce dernier ne cessait de s'agiter sans doute mal à l'aise sur le sol dur, la belette qui se trouvait au milieu grogna dans son sommeil agacée par son voisin qui gigotait dans son dos, alors qu'elle pivotait, un de ses bras valsa et sa main entra violemment en contact avec le visage de l'asiatique.

-AÏE !

-Technique ancestral anti casses couilles. Marmonna la belette à moitié endormie.

\- 'Tain ça fait mal. Geignit Glenn en se tenant le nez.

-Dans ta face limace. Termina Siri avant de replonger profondément dans les bras de Morphée.

Michonne rigola doucement avant que le silence ne reprenne place.

Finalement Jackie Chan n'avait pas tort, l'ambiance camping était bien là songeais-je replongeant nostalgiquement dans de vieux souvenirs d'enfance où il était question d'un frangin un poil envahissant et qui s'accaparait toute les couvertures.

Je souris face à l'obscurité...


	21. Chapter 21

Et voilà le chapitre 21, le 22 arrivera ce soir également puisque Salamendera l'a corrigé en mode turbo.

Merci à tous pour vos petits messages et à ceux qui ''follows''^^.

 **Réponses reviews** :

Margot: Merci énormément c'est trop gentil, mais t'as le droit d'être déçue de temps en temps tu sais, moi même, certains chapitres ne me plaisent pas trop. Les réfs Kaamelot t'en retrouveras encore dans le chapitre 22^^.

Et ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura de la romance mais pas dans l'immédiat, la parade amoureuse des dindons risque d'être longue.

YumiieSuccube: Olala attention je vais avoir les chevilles qui gonflent... nan en fait continue^^.

Landraelle: Merci pour la Beta, s'est vrai que je lui donne pas mal de boulot en plus ;).

MyFairLadyRose: Pas de soucis, moi aussi je fais comme toi, j'aime avoir plein de chapitres d'un coup sinon s'est frustrant.

 **ROSEMARY'S BABY**

Alors que je poussais un énième bâillement, je balayais le paysage extérieur de mon regard fatigué.

Il faisait encore bien sombre mais le chant des oiseaux au dehors annonçait le début d'une nouvelle journée.

Baissant les yeux, je voyais Michonne et Glenn collé l'un à l'autre pour se tenir chaud, la nuit avait été froide et le sol dur et glacial n'avait pas aidé à les réchauffer, Daryl assis contre le mur, l'arbalète à portée de main, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis la fin de son quart, seul son souffle lent et profond m'indiquait qu'il dormait encore.

Soupirant, je refermais le livre qui m'avait tenue occupé durant ce dernier tour de surveillance, je levais les bras en l'air étirant mes muscles endoloris puis me glissais en bas du comptoir qui nous avait servi de poste d'observation.

Glenn marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles ramenant mon regard vers mes compagnons, tombant directement dans deux yeux d'acier qui me fixaient intensément.

Je souris nullement surprise par l'aptitude du chasseur à toujours être sur le qui-vive même endormi.

-On y va ? Demandais-je en le voyant se lever.

-Mmh, préviens l'autre groupe pendant que j'réveille ces deux-là. Grogna-t-il.

J'acquiesçais attrapant la radio tout en observant Daryl '' réveiller'' Glenn en lui secouant le postérieur du bout de son pied sous les gémissements plaintifs de ce dernier.

Le groupe de Rick nous avait contactés hier, environ deux heures après notre arrivée dans la station, ils avaient eu des difficultés à trouver des routes praticables pour la voiture et avaient pris du retard.

-Salut bande de nazes, ici team Oréo, la nuit a été calme ? À vous team cookies.

Le talkie grésilla quelques secondes avant que le rire de Sasha ne se fasse entendre.

-On a eu un peu de visite en milieu de nuit mais rien de méchant, j'allais pas tarder à réveiller les autres ici, vous êtes déjà prêt ?

-Mama Dixon est entrain de réveiller les enfants avec toute la douceur qu'on lui connaît. Dis-je en entendant un grognement et des jurons marmonnés à l'encontre des manières du chasseur.

-J'imagine très bien. Rigola Sasha. Je vais faire de même ici et on reprend la route, on continue à garder le contact toute les heures d'acc ?

-Ça roule ma poule, à tout'.

Je coupais la radio avant de me tourner vers les autres qui ramassait nos affaires. Glenn, à moitié dans les vapes continuait à pester sur l'horrible nuit qu'il avait passé, sur son besoin vital de huit heures de sommeil et sur les dangers de dormir à côté d'une rouquine sauvage.

Je me sentis légèrement désolée en voyant l'esquisse d'un coquard autour de son œil droit.

-Aller râle pas dormeur, tu finiras ta nuit dans la voiture et puis... tiens pour me faire pardonner. Dis en lui tendant un petit sachet de fraise Tagada que j'avais dans mon sac.

Il me regarda étonné un instant avant de sourire en secouant la tête.

-Tu sais que tu pourras pas toujours t'en sortir avec des sucreries. D'ailleurs comment tu fais pour en avoir tout le temps avec toi ? Dit-il en ouvrant le paquet.

-Ça mon chère, c'est un secret. Dis-je en piochant un bonbon avant d'aller aider les deux autres à débloquer la porte.

* * *

La route était longue, très longue, trop longue. Je jetais un regard désespéré sur ma gauche pour voir Glenn qui dormait depuis notre départ, ce gars devait avoir été un koala dans une autre vie, c'était pas possible de pioncer autant !

Daryl et Michonne avaient repris leur place à l'avant et ne parlaient que pour disserter sur le chemin à prendre.

Les seuls instants qui brisaient cette monotonie, c'était quand je contactais Pete par radio pour faire le point, on rigolait un peu se lançant quelques vannes mais là encore l'autre dindon venait casser notre délire en nous disant d'économiser la batterie... Bon ok, il avait pas tort, mais putain qu'est-ce que je me faisais chier... Songeais en soupirant à nouveau.

Je secouais mon tee-shirt qui me collait à la peau, depuis que le soleil s'était levé il faisait une chaleur suffocante dans le véhicule. Les autres ne semblaient pas gênés outre mesure, mais mon sang vikingoceltique bouillonnait me faisant m'agiter nerveusement, je tentais de faire abstraction en fixant la route devant nous avant que mon regard ne dérive vers notre conducteur placer dans ma diagonal.

Il fixait la route concentré, ses yeux bleu légèrement plissé créant un froncement de sourcils qui était bien souvent présent lorsque le regard du chasseur était porté sur moi. Je continuais mon observation, passant sur les lèvres pincés, la mâchoire carrée toujours ombrée par sa barbe de trois jours puis le torse légèrement dévoilé par sa sacro-sainte veste en cuir sans manche, qu'elle idée de s'obstiner à porter du cuir par ce temps songeais je en soupirant une fois de plus, mon esprit se déconnecta complètement alors que je captais le mouvement d'une goutte de sueur longeant doucement un biceps contracté, passant sur une veine saillante au creux du coude puis dévalant son avant-bras tendus jusqu'au plis de la main posée sur le levier de vitesse. Je déglutis difficilement, j'avais chaud, très chaud, trop chaud, mais quelle idée d'avoir des bras aussi... tellement...

Je détournais le regard pour reprendre mes esprits et fus surprise de trouver Glenn éveillé, me fixant avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Merde, grillée.

-On arrive... annonça Michonne

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement cette fois ci.

-Tant mieux je crois que Siri a attrapé un coup de chaud. Rigola l'asiatique.

Michonne se tourna pour m'observer alors que Daryl se garait à l'abri. Je sentis le sang me monter au visage sous son inspection.

-C'est rien, j'vais prendre l'air, contact les autres ! Dis-je en lançant le talkie à Glenn avant de me précipiter dehors.

Je fis quelques pas, reprenant mon calme, observant discrètement les abords de la cité.

Barnesville était une ville de taille moyenne, j'apercevais au loin le sommet du cloché d'une église, sur la route à ma droite une pancarte délabrée annonçais la préparation d'un concours du roi de la citrouille. J'avançais un peu jusqu'à l'immense panneau représentant le plan de la ville.

Il y avait quelques enseignes de grands magasins indiqués dessus ainsi que le poste de police qui se trouvait à l'opposé de notre position contrairement à l'hôpital qui n'était pas très loin.

Je fus rejointe pas les autres qui analysèrent également le plan, Michonne m'informa que l'autre groupe était à une vingtaine de minutes environ de notre position.

* * *

Nous étions assis à l'ombre des arbres quand le pickup poussiéreux conduit par Rick fut en vue et se gara près de nous.

Daryl se dirigea immédiatement à la rencontre du shérif pour faire le point et s'organiser, je me relevais les laissant discuter me contentant de surveiller les environs.

Tout était calme et le soleil au zénith semblait avoir endormi de ses rayons toute forme de vie, le moindre son semblait assourdissant dans ce silence et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Je resserrais ma main moite sur le manche de ma hachette sentant la pression monter, je n'aimais pas que nous soyons si nombreux dans une grande ville, je m'avançais vers les autres voyant qu'ils semblaient prêts à passer à l'action.

Rick prit la parole.

-On va faire de nouveaux groupes, Bob, Siri, Daryl et moi nous allons à l'hôpital à pieds c'est plus discret et s'est pas très loin de toute façon, Glenn, Sasha, Michonne et Pete vous allez vous rendre dans cette grande surface avec le pickup, essayez de trouver des armes en priorité. Compris ?

Personne ne répondis mais on sentait que tout le monde étais déjà concentré sur sa mission. J'enfilais un sac à dos vide comme ceux de mon groupe avant de leur emboîter le pas en silence.

Derrière, le son des portières qui claquent résonnèrent et je jetais un dernier regard vers les autres alors qu'ils démarraient. C'était pour eux qu'il y avait le plus de risques, ils étaient facilement repérable par les morts... comme les vivants songeais je en frissonnant.

De notre côté, nous avions décidé de longer la ville en passant par la lisière de la forêt qui l'entourait par précaution. Il nous fallut une bonne demi-heure pour atteindre notre destination et j'étais déjà en nage, les sous-bois dégageaient une chaleur humide étouffante.

L'entrée principale n'était pas loin mais on pouvait déjà apercevoir quelques zombies errer autour, je m'approchais de Rick et lui indiquais un panneau désignant l'entrée du parking du personnel sur le côté du bâtiment.

-Il devrait y avoir une entrée pour le personnel plus discrète à ce niveau. Lui chuchotais-je.

Il hochât la tête et pris la direction du parking, nous slalomions entre les quelques voitures laissées à l'abandon. Apercevant deux rôdeurs, Daryl nous fit signe de nous planquer derrière une ambulance, il cala son arbalète dans son dos avant de sortir deux couteau et de faire silencieusement le tour du véhicule se plaçant dans le dos des morts alors qu'ils arrivaient à notre niveau, simultanément il planta ses lames dans les crânes faisant s'écrouler les corps dans un bruit mat. Ce type était vraiment d'un sang-froid remarquable. Nous reprenions notre chemin, longeant le bâtiment à la recherche de la fameuse porte, une fois trouvé Rick pesta constatant qu'elle était verrouillée, je l'écartais fixant le digicode qui clignotait près de la poignée.

-Les générateurs de secours doivent toujours fonctionner. Murmurais-je.

-On défonce la porte ? Demanda Daryl.

-Ça va attirer les rôdeurs et elle a l'air solide. Répondit Rick en se passant une main dans les cheveux et observant les alentours.

-Attendez, j'vais essayer de trouver le code. Dis-je en pianotant sur le digicode.

-Tu te crois dans mission impossible ou quoi, t'y arriveras pas. Grogna Daryl.

-Généralement on utilise quasiment toujours les même codes dans les structures, pour que tout le monde s'en souvienne. Murmurais-je en continuant mes essais.

L'appareil clignotât en vert alors qu'un déclic se fit entendre dans la porte, que j'ouvris.

-Ne me sous-estime pas homme de peu de foi. Lui lançais-je.

-C'était quoi le code ? Demanda Bob.

-L'année en cours.

-Ah ouais classique. Murmura-t-il en passant à l'intérieur.

Nous étions dans un long couloir complètement désert, c'était sans doute dû au fait que cette partie du bâtiment ne comportait que des pièces sans intérêt comme les vestiaires, la blanchisserie ou encore le local technique.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, nous tombions sur un ascenseur et un monte-charge, le plan de l'hôpital était affiché à côté. La structure n'avait pas l'air très grande, ne comportant que les services de base répartit sur trois étages.

-Inutile de s'attarder au rez-de-chaussée, c'est que des bureaux et de l'administratif. Indiqua Bob.

-Et le dernier étage c'est les soins intensifs et palliatifs, vaudrait mieux éviter de s'y risquer. Complétais-je.

-Ok, dans ce cas Daryl, Siri, vous faite le deuxième étage et avec Bob on prend le premier.

-D'accord, on se retrouve ici quand on a fini.

Avec Bob nous nous sommes dirigés vers la cage d'escalier faisant signe aux autres de nous suivre, au premier étage nous continuions, Daryl et moi, notre monté nous séparant des autres. Arrivé au palier au-dessus, le chasseur observa ce qu'il pouvait voir du service à travers les vitres des portes battantes, il me fit signe de rester où j'étais avant de passer les portes en silence, je l'observais par la vitre alors qu'il abattait une femme qui tomba lourdement au sol. Il attendit quelques secondes pour voir si le bruit allait attirer d'autres rôdeurs, mais le silence complet dut le rassurer car il me fit signe de le rejoindre. Je regardais le corps par terre à ses pieds.

-Elle à l'air d'être morte récemment. Dis-je en voyant la chaire intacte du cadavre, seul le bas de sa robe était couvert de sang. Tu crois que du monde est déjà passé ?

Le chasseur haussa les épaules avant de me répondre.

-Dans le doute vaut mieux pas s'attarder.

Je repérais le poste de soins qui se trouvait sur notre droite, la pièce était petite et ressemblait à toutes celles où j'avais exercé, pour une fois que la similitude des centres de soins jouait en ma faveur je souris de contentement.

Daryl gardais l'entrée pendant que je partais faire mon marché, l'armoire à pharmacie était fermée à clef mais le système de fermeture basique était facile à débloquer, je le fit sauter grâce à la lame de mon couteau, je remplis le sac de Daryl de médicaments avant de le lui rendre.

J'ouvrais ensuite tous les placards à la recherche de bandages, compresses, sets de sutures et autres matériaux de ce genre pour remplir mon propre sac, ce faisant je tombais sur un petit coffre-fort.

-Bingo baby !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda mon binôme en tournant son visage vers moi.

-C'est le coffre des stupéfiants. Ça peut nous être utile pour les gros bobos, mais faut le code.

-Bah fait comme t'alheure !

-J'peux pas ça serait trop simple, ces codes-là sont propres à chaque services. Lui dis-je blasée.

J'vais voir dans le bureau de la cadre, y a souvent des fiches où des cahiers où sont notés les mots de passe et tout ça...

-C'est où ?

Je sortis de pièce pour lire les indications affichées aux murs.

-Là bas, au bout du couloir. Dis-je en pointant la direction du doigt.

-Ok, restes derrière moi.

Daryl avançait prudemment s'arrêtant devant chaque chambre mais soit elle était vide soit les corps sans vie était vraiment mort de chez mort.

-On dirait que le ménage à déjà été fait ici. Dit-il en arrivant devant la porte du bureau de la cadre.

La porte du bureau était dissimulée par une grande armoire roulante en métal remplit de linge, sur le sol en dessous se trouvait de grandes traînées de sang.

Daryl mit un doigt sur sa bouche m'intimant de garder le silence avant de doucement déplacer l'armoire. Une fois fait il colla l'oreille à la porte, fronçant les sourcils en tentant d'entendre un bruit quelconque, avant de tourner la poignée et d'entrer.

À l'intérieur, la pièce était vide mais la moquette était imbibée de sang qui dégageait une odeur métallique caractéristique preuve qu'il était assez récent.

Un bruissement en provenance d'un des placards nous mis en alerte, des empreintes sanglantes couvraient le meuble et la barre métallique d'un pied à perfusion était passée en travers des poignées.

-Tu crois qu'il y a un zombie là-dedans. Dis-je tout bas au chasseur.

Il donna un petit coup dans la porte tout en pointant son arbalète dessus.

\- Ça grogne pas en tout cas. Répondit-il. Met toi sur le côté, tu vas retirer la barre à mon signal.

Je m'exécutais, les mains tremblant légèrement d'appréhension alors que j'agrippais le bout du pied à perf'. Daryl maintenant toujours la porte en joue me fit signe.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'un putain de zombie se jette sur lui mais il ne se passa rien. J'expirais doucement puis attrapais une des poignées, je fixais les yeux sombres en face de moi avant d'ouvrir d'un coup la porte.

Et une fois de plus il ne se passa rien, Daryl baissa son arbalète, fixant le bas du placard intensément, je suivis son regard pour trouver un petit tas de linge ensanglantée qui bougeait doucement, une petite main rosée émergea et la lumière se fit.

La présence de la femme morte récemment dans le couloir et sa robe pleine de sang, elle avait dû chercher un refuge, avait accouché de ce nourrisson il y a peu et tenté de le mettre à l'abri avant de succomber à une hémorragie.

Je prenais doucement le bébé dans mes bras, il dormait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, s'il se réveille il risque de crier et de rameuter tout ce qui traîne dans le coin, mais on peut pas l'abandonner. Demandais-je.

Je vis que Daryl réfléchissais, il fixait le vide, le bout de son pouce coincé entre ses dents.

-Y a pas un truc ici, qui pourrait le garder endormit, comme un médoc, un truc du genre ?

-Pas con, droguons le bébé. Souris-je, m'en voulant de n'y avoir pensé moi-même, mais il fallait dire que la situation présente était légèrement perturbante et inattendue.

Je retournais dans la salle de soins demandant à Daryl de garder l'enfant dans ses bras le temps de chopper ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je trouvais facilement les bonbonnes de gaz, sortant celle que je cherchais, je pris ensuite un masque pédiatrique dans le chariot d'urgence puis commençais à assembler le tout.

-C'est du sévoflurane, un gaz anesthésiant, je peux pas lui en donner beaucoup ça serait dangereux, donc on a intérêt à faire vite après l'administration l'effet ne sera pas très long.

Il me tendit l'enfant qui commençait à s'agiter, je laissais le gaz faire doucement son effet puis indiquais à Daryl que c'était bon.

Nous reprenions rapidement le chemin inverse pour retourner vers le sous-sol où nous attendais Bob et Rick.

Ces derniers nous regardaient éberlués alors qu'on les dépassait sans s'arrêter.

-Pas le temps on verra ça plus tard. Dit Daryl en prenant la tête du groupe.

Les deux autres ne firent pas de commentaires comprenant qu'il y avait urgence, ils se contentèrent de couvrir nos arrières alors que l'on se retrouvait enfin à l'extérieure.

* * *

Nous mîmes deux fois moins de temps pour revenir à l'entrée de la ville qu'à l'aller, mais le bruit de notre course avait attiré quelques rôdeurs que Rick, Daryl et Bob avaient heureusement réussit à éliminer.

Je m'adossais au 4x4 pour reprendre mon souffle.

-Putain ! Soufflais-je ayant l'impression de cracher mes poumons. J'ai toujours dit que les gosses c'était la poisse !

-Vous allez enfin nous expliquer. Fit Rick en s'approchant de moi pour regarder le lardon qui recommençait à s'agiter dans mes bras.

J'allais répondre quand le pickup de l'autre groupe fit son apparition, ne tardant pas à nous rejoindre. Glenn en sortit tout joyeux.

-Whou ! C'est le pied cette ville y a quasiment pas de rôdeurs et le magasin n'avait pas été pillé, faudra revenir bient... PUTAIN, c'est quoi ça ! Cria Jackie Chan en pointant mon chargement.

-Ça, mon cher Glenn, c'est ce qu'on appelle communément un bébé. Dis-je en lui souriant.

-Mais comment...

-C'est justement ce que je demandais avant votre arrivé. Intervint Rick.

-Oh vous savez l'histoire habituelle, un homme, une femme, Daryl, moi, la proximité... Et paf, ça a fait des Chocapics, la cigogne nous a apporté le fruit de notre amour... Soupirais-je face aux yeux exorbités des autres. A votre avis, on a trouvé ce bébé seul, sa mère était morte, on allait pas le laisser crever ! Fis-je en haussant un peu le ton.

Le mioche remua et commença à chouiner.

-Oh nan j'aime pas quand ça pleure ces machins. Dis-je en tenant le nourrisson à bout de bras d'un air dégoûté. Tiens Rick, prend le !

-Hein pourquoi moi ? Dit-il en reculant.

-T'as des mioches à plus savoir qu'en faire, tu sais t'en occuper ! Répliquais le poursuivant toujours en lui tendant mon paquet.

-J'ai que Carl et Judith ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Ouais bah... C'est bien ce que je dis!

-Donne le à Daryl, il gère bien les marmots. Rigola Michonne face à la scène.

Je m'arrêtais net pour me tourner surprise vers l'homme en question. Il me fixa l'air fermé et les bras croisés, je lui fis mon regard de biche effarouchée le plus convaincant, tentant de faire transparaître toute ma détresse par le taux d'humidité de ma cornée. Je vis un léger vacillement dans son regard avant qu'il ne se relâche en soupirant, tendant les bras.

-Donne.

-YES ! Fis-je soulagée.

-Il à faim ce bonhomme. Constata Nanny Dixon en berçant l'enfant qui se calma.

-On à prit du lait en poudre et des babioles pour Judith, y a moyen de lui bricoler un truc. Dit Sasha en se dirigeant vers l'arrière du pickup.

Glenn me sourit avant de s'adresser à moi.

-T'as pas l'air à l'aise avec les petits dit donc.

-Trop petit, trop fragile, trop... trop pleins de choses en fait. Dis-je légèrement angoissé.

-Ça aurait été drôle de t'imaginer mère, ton gosse aurait fini en psychanalyse pour sûre. Rigola Pete.

-Ah nan quel horreur j'veux pas de môme. Tu vois ça. Lui dis-je en désignant un léger renflement sur mon biceps. Ça c'est Gandalf, mon implant contraceptif, face aux spermatozoïdes, c'est comme face à un Balrog, il tape du pied en hurlant « vous ne passerez PAAAAAAAAAS ! ». C'est mon assurance anti-chiard. Finis je fier de moi.

-Oh aller, avoue c'est quand même craquant. Murmura Sasha en me désignant Daryl qui donnait le biberon au petit.

Je sentis mon ventre se contracter. OK, c'était carrément sexy comme vision. Ça donnait presque envie. Je secouais la tête pour me réveiller, me tournant avant de m'adresser aux autres.

-Y a pas un truc à grailler là-dedans... J'ai une de ces dalles !


	22. Chapter 22

**VERY BAD TRIP**

-Faudrait p'têt lui trouver un nom à ce bonhomme.

Je regardais Glenn à travers le rétroviseur, il venait de lancer cette phrase alors qu'il fixait le marmot qui dormait dans ces bras.

-Je vote pour Drogo, Khal Drogo.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en entendant la réponse de la belette avant de reporter mon regard sur la route, le pick up de Rick ouvrait la voie devant nous.

À mes côtés Michonne riait doucement puis intervint.

-C'est pas très orthodoxe comme nom et je te rappel que le Drogo en question a eu un destin plutôt tragique.

-Puis c'est pas terrible pour un bébé. Répliqua l'asiatique dubitatif.

-Je vous signale que de nos jours, les gens hésites pas à se trouver des surnoms badass pour en imposer, alors c'est pas en l'appelant Jean Rodrigue que ça va l'aider. Grogna Siri avant de plonger boudeusement la main dans le paquet de chips sur ses genoux.

Elle mâcha bruyamment pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

-Bon, c'est vrai que ça va lui porter la poisse comme nom... Et pourquoi pas Aragorn ou Thor peut être?

-Le pauvre va finir avec un blase merdique... Soupira Glenn en regardant le bébé avec pitié.

-J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama la belette fixant le bout de ses doigts couverts d'une fine poudre orange.

Elle releva la tête, regardant Michonne qui était toujours tournée vers les deux autres à l'arrière. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et un immense sourire ornait ses lèvres.

La dinde se pencha vers l'enfant, sous le regard perplexe de Glenn, elle prit un air solennel et posa son pouce sur le front du gosse.

-...SIMBA...

Le passage de son doigt avait laissé une longue trace orangée sur la tête du p'tit, Michonne tenta de se retenir mais gloussa face au spectacle.

Glenn fronça les sourcils et pris la parole.

-T'abuses Siri, c'est dégueulasse, il a le front tout gras maintenant !

-Oh ça va... C'est pas dégueulasse, c'est des Cheetos au fromage c'est super bon. Dit-elle en mettant le bout de son doigt dans sa bouche.

Et puis c'est pas pire que les prêtres qui balancent les chiards dans de l'eau croupie.

-Tu veux parler du baptême ? Demanda Glenn.

-Ouais. Enfin bref, on en était où ? Dit-elle en continuant à grignoter.

-On en était à constater le fait que t'as vraiment passé trop de temps devant la télévision.

-Possible...

La belette reporta son regard vers l'extérieur regardant le soleil rougeoyant qui entamait sa descente.

-N'empêche Obiwan Kenobi ça aurait claqué comme nom... Murmura-t-elle.

* * *

La prison était enfin en vue, je soupirais soulagé, sentant la tension me quitter à mesure que l'on approchait.

À l'entré Hershel et ses filles nous attendais impatiemment. Dès que Glenn mis un pied hors du véhicule il fut renversé par l'étreinte subite de Maggie.

-Trouvez vous une chambre les amoureux. Rigolais je en passant à leur côté.

-Compte sur moi ! Dit Maggie en me souriant avant d'empoigner son compagnon et de l'entraîner à l'intérieur sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

-Hé bien jeunes gens, je vois que votre sortie a été fructueuse. Apprécia le vieux patriarche alors que les habitants venaient pour nous aider à décharger les voitures.

-Et encore tu n'as rien vu Papa Noël. Intervint Siri en se dirigeant vers Hershel.

Tiens, c'est cadeau... Et elle lui déposa d'office le bébé dans les bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... enfin... un bébé ! S'exclama-t-il, ouvrant de grands yeux face à la surprise.

-Oh il est tellement mignon, comment il s'appelle ? S'extasia Beth en se penchant pour l'admirer.

-Depuis trente minutes c'est Rambo, mais c'est susceptible d'encore changer, depuis qu'on l'a trouvé il a changé de nom une bonne dizaine de fois.

-Je vois, bien vous allez nous raconter tout cela au calme, venez donc à l'intérieure, on vous a gardé des assiettes au cas où. Beth tu veux bien aller voir Caleb pour qu'il examine le petit. Dit Hershel en déposant le bébé dans les bras de sa fille.

-Vous m'excuserez mais je me sens trop naze, ce gosse a dû me pomper toute mon énergie. J'crois que j'vais aller me coucher direct. Intervint la belette.

-Tu es certaine que ça ira Siri, tu as mauvaise mine. S'inquiéta Hershel.

J'observais la rouquine, c'est vrai qu'elle était un peu pâlotte et que ses traits étaient tirés, mais rien d'inquiétant étant donné la fatigue engendrée par notre excursion.

-Pas de soucis, c'est juste cette chaleur et tout ce temps passé en voiture qui m'ont achevé. Sourit-elle.

-Bien, vas te reposer alors.

-Comptes sur moi. Aller à demain les gens.

Je la regardais s'éloigner le pas un peu traînant, les derniers rayons de soleil donnaient des reflets de feu dans ses cheveux. Je la quittais des yeux quand Rick me donna une tape dans le dos m'enjoignant à suivre le groupe pour nous rendre à l'intérieur faire le débriefing.

* * *

-Bon globalement ça a été une réussite, et vous dites que Barnesville a encore pas mal de ressources ?

J'avais écouté d'une oreille Rick et Michonne faire le récit de nos aventures tout en dévorant le plat de pâtes que Carol avait posé devant moi.

-Niveau armes on a pas récolté grand-chose, mais pour les vivres et tout ce qui est matériel en tous genres, le magasin est blindé. Expliqua Sasha.

-On organisera un autre ravitaillement la bas dans ce cas, si il y a autant de ressources on pourrait y aller avec plus de voitures où essayer de trouver une remorque ? Proposa Carol.

-Bien, on verra ça plus tard dans ce cas. Et ici alors, comment ça s'est passé avec nos nouveaux invités ? Demanda Rick.

Je relevais la tête curieux de connaître le verdict.

-Plutôt bien, j'ai passé un peu de temps avec Cristina ou Tina comme elle préfère qu'on l'appel, elle était infirmière alors on l'a gardé au poste de soins avec Caleb, elle s'adapte plutôt bien. Nous dit Hershel.

Carol enchaîna.

-Idem pour Jake, il est plutôt amusant, il était steward et a rencontré Tina à l'aéroport d'Atlanta quand l'épidémie a commencé depuis ils ont survécu ensemble.

Et le troisième, Doug, à plus de mal à passer le cap, ça faisait un moment qu'il était dans le camp dont le gouverneur a pris le contrôle, il comprend qu'il les a embobiné mais il n'empêche qu'il a perdue des amis dans la bataille.

-Ça reste compréhensible mais on maintient la surveillance, on retrouve tout juste un peu de calme et j'aimerais que ça dure. Soupira Rick en se levant pour aller jusqu'à un placard dont il sortit une bouteille.

-Je crois qu'on l'a bien mérité. Sourit le shérif en nous versant un verre de whisky.

-Ça s'est une brillante idée. Rigola Michonne en avalant prestement une gorgée.

-J'approuve. Fis-je en levant mon verre pour saluer l'initiative de Rick.

Ce dernier me reversa une autre ration. J'haussais un sourcil et lui demandais.

-C'est en quel honneur ?

-Pour avoir supporté Siri.

J'esquissais un sourire alors que les autres rigolaient, je me détendais sous l'effet de l'alcool et le bien être d'être enfin chez soi.

* * *

La nuit avait doucement pris place alors que je retournais jusqu'à ma chambre, j'avais passé un bon moment avec les autres, mais pour eux comme pour moi la fatigue se faisait ressentir nous poussant à retrouver nos lits.

Je jetais un œil vite fait dans la cellule de la belette, pour vérifier que tout allait bien, mais constatais rapidement qu'elle était absente. Son lit n'était pas défait et rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis notre départ.

Je soupirais exaspéré, cette débile avait encore du se perdre en allant à sa chambre. J'hésitais un instant à aller la chercher, elle finirait bien par retrouver son chemin hein... et merde...

J'entrais dans ma chambre et attrapais la lampe torche posé sur ma table de nuit.

-Elle va vraiment me casser les couilles jusqu'au bout. Grognais-je en partant dans une direction au hasard.

En plus vu la superficie du bâtiment, j'allais sûrement mettre des plombes à la retrouver.

Je m'arrêtais un instant pour réfléchir. Elle ne devait pas se trouver dans un endroit trop fréquenté sinon quelqu'un l'aurait aidé à retrouver son chemin, les gens commençaient à avoir l'habitude.

J'allais donc vérifier les blocs inutilisés en premier mais aucune trace de Siri, en chemin je croisais quelques personnes leur demandant s'ils l'avaient vu mais toujours rien.

Après être passé par les cuisines, je continuais vers l'ancien local technique, la structure était un peu plus excentrée et les nombreux couloirs en partis construit en sous-terrain étaient un vrai un labyrinthe. J'avais gardé ce secteur de recherche pour la fin étant donné qu'une bonne partie de la structure s'était effondrée suite au passage du gouverneur, il fallait vraiment être con pour s'aventurer là-dedans mais connaissant l'autre dinde ça restait possible.

Les étages étaient complètement vides, une partie du toit était tombé laissant apparaître la pleine lune et le ciel étoilé. Je prenais les escaliers menant au sous-sol, en bas la luminosité était bien plus faible, les quelques petites lucarnes à ma gauche ne permettaient pas de voir l'environnement.

J'allumais ma torche et grognais quand un rat passa à toute vitesse entre mes pieds, sans doute effrayé par ma présence. J'observais le sol poussiéreux, je voyais clairement des empreintes et vu la taille c'était sûrement celles de Siri.

-SIRI ! Hé belette t'es la !?

J'écoutais ma voix résonner dans le silence glacial.

Je continuais mon chemin suivant la piste au sol, après de longues minutes je finis par percevoir une forme plus loin, je pointais ma lampe dessus et reconnus facilement la crinière de la rouquine, elle était affalé au pied du mur sans bouger.

Je vérifiais les alentours s'il y avait un danger avant de me pencher vers elle.

-Hé belette, Siri ça va ? Je la secouais par les épaules mais je n'obtins qu'un faible gémissement avant que sa tête ne retombe mollement sur sa poitrine.

Je pris sa tête entre mes mains pour la regarder et constatais qu'elle était brûlante, quelques mèches étaient collées à son front en sueur et son souffle était bien trop rapide.

-Daryl... qu'est ce tu fous la... Murmura-t-elle en entrouvrant les yeux.

-À ton avis, j'me suis douté que tu t'étais encore paumé.

-J'suis pas perdue, je... j'ai froid... fais-moi un caaaalin. Gémit-elle en basculant vers moi.

-Mais oui aller viens tu vas aller voir Caleb il te fera pleins de câlins. Dis-je en l'aidant à se mettre debout.

Elle chancela un peu avant de basculer vers l'avant. Je l'attrapais de justesse et la maintins en la calant contre le mur.

-Me sent pas bien... On est où ? C'est un endroit, pour le moins étrange... Oh Daryl c'est ta maison ?

-T'es complètement à l'ouest...

-Normal j'suis bretonne.

-Mais oui, aller puisqu'on a pas le choix...

J'attrapais la belette et la fit passer sur mon épaule, sous son cri surpris, pour la porter.

-Mais t'es malade ! Olala j'ai la tête qui touuuuurne. Gémit-elle à nouveau.

-T'as pas intérêt à me dégueuler dans le dos.

-Mmmmh me parle pas de vomis s'teuplaît.

Je commençais à faire demi-tour quand je sentis la belette glousser.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore? Soupirais-je.

CLAP !

-T'as vraiment un joli p'tit cul Darylounet. Rigola-t-elle en se mettant à tapoter mes fesses en rythme.

Je soupirais excédé et sans rien dire levais la main avant d'asséner une bonne fessée sur son postérieur.

-AÏEUH ! Espèce de sadique.

-Tu te calme où je t'assomme !

-T'es même pas drôle... Murmura-t-elle.

Je la sentis s'agiter dans mon dos alors que je reprenais la marche.

-Daryl... Qu'est-ce que je fais la ? Demanda-t-elle.

Au ton de sa voix, je devinais qu'elle était un peu plus lucide.

-J'en sais rien belette, je suppose que tu t'es encore perdue...

-Peut être... J'ai du mal à me souvenir.

-T'as de la fièvre c'est pour ça.

-Daryl je crois qu'il y avait quelque chose ici... Je crois où... je sais plus en fait, j'ai dû rêver... Murmura-t-elle l'air perdue.

Sans rien dire je me retournais et dirigeais ma lampe vers le fond du couloir, je plissais les yeux tentant de voir au loin, d'énormes gravats obstruaient le chemin et je percevais vaguement le mouvement de quelques rongeurs.

-J'ai sommeil... Daryl tu comptes les zombies avec moi pour dormir...

Ça y est, elle était à nouveau dans les vapes, je réajustais ma prise autour des fesses de la belette en reprenant le chemin du retour pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. Arrivé à l'escalier je lançais un derniers regard suspicieux en arrière, mais ne perçus que la noirceur et le silence.

* * *

-Tiens Daryl, qu'est ce qui... Mais c'est Siri ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui a encore fait ?

Je grognais alors que Caleb se précipitait vers moi.

-Comment ça encore ? C'est pas comme si j'la maltraitais à tout bout de champs !

-Oui bon on verra ça plus tard, pose la sur un lit. M'ordonna le médecin.

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de m'approcher d'un lit, j'attrapais à deux mains les hanches de Siri et la fit basculer de mon épaule pour l'envoyer, peut-être un peu violemment, sur le matelas.

-J'ai dit la poser pas la balancer. Me reprocha le Doc en s'avançant vers elle pour l'ausculter, ce qui fut une mauvaise idée puisqu'elle vomit sur les pompes de Caleb dès qu'il arriva à son chevet.

Je souris amusé en le voyant immobile face à ses chaussures imbibées.

-Je crois que je l'ai peut-être un peu trop secoué. Dis-je sadiquement face au regard noir de Caleb.

-Je vois... Et tu saurais le pourquoi de la couleur orange fluo de son vomi.

-... Les cheetos... au fromage... soif.

Je reportais mon regard sur Siri qui émergeait doucement, j'attrapais une carafe et un verre pendant que le doc essuyait tant bien que mal ses chaussures.

-Siri, ça fait cent fois que je te dis d'arrêter de manger toute les saloperies que tu trouves. Gronda Caleb.

-Tu peux toujours courir Slumdog. Lui répondit la belette avec un air buté.

Et c'est pas ça qui m'a rendu malade, c'est la chaleur.

-La chaleur ?

-Ouais ça m'arrive de temps en temps quand il fait trop chaud je tombe malade. J'ai une bonne fièvre, puis une angine qui migre en otite et fini en bon gros rhume. En gros c'est Bagdad dans mon système immunitaire. Dit-elle faiblement.

-Ouais une bonne crève quoi. Lui dis je en lui tendant son verre d'eau.

-Tiens du paracétamol, ça te fera du bien. Lui dit le doc en lui donnant un tube. Je te laisse gérer la posologie.

-Merci.

-Hey belette, quand je t'ai trouvé tu m'as dit que t'avais vu quelque chose en bas, tu t'en souviens ?

Je la vis froncer ses sourcils tentant de se souvenir avant qu'elle me réponde.

-Désolé, après vous avoir quitté, c'est le brouillard. Et puis je suis tellement dans le lagen* que j'ai sûrement halluciné. La dernière fois que j'ai fait de la fièvre, j'étais persuadée d'être soignée par des ours polaire albinos.

-Les ours polaire sont blancs, comment tu savais qu'ils étaient albinos ? Demanda Caleb curieux.

-...Parce qu'ils étaient brun. Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Tu crois pas que s'était justes des ours brun.

-Mec je délirais, faut pas chercher la logique. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle peinait à garder les yeux ouvert et finit par s'endormir.

-Eh ben elle est KO. Annonça le médecin.

-Ouais ça fait des vacances. Tu la garde pour cette nuit ?

-T'inquiète pas je m'occuperais d'elle.

J'hochais la tête avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

-Au fait Caleb, elle a pas bouffé que des cheetos, tu devrais lui mettre une bassine où quelque chose... au cas où ! M'exclamais-je.

Je souris en entendant le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui régurgite, avant d'entendre Caleb jurer.

-Mais putain pourquoi c'est bleu !

* * *

Le lendemain matin je me retrouvais tranquillement assis à table avec le reste du groupe, je les avais informés de l'état de l'autre dinde.

-C'est sure que s'est pas l'épidémie qui reprend ? S'inquiéta Glenn.

-Nan d'après Caleb, s'est juste un état grippal, mais elle avait vraiment une sale gueule ce matin. Répondis-je.

-Voyons Daryl, s'est pas une façon de parler d'une dame. Heureusement qu'elle est pas là pour t'entendre. Rigola Carol.

-S'pas une dame, c'est une dinde. Et puis vu l'état de sa dignité ce matin, j'pense pas qu'elle s'offusquerait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Michonne.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que...

-Je l'ai !

Je fus interrompu par l'arrivée de Carl qui se précipita à notre table en brandissant un talkie-walkie.

-C'est pour quoi ? Questionna Glenn en désignant l'appareil.

-Tu verras.

L'appareil grésilla avant que la voix de Siri ne se fasse entendre.

-Allô allô, tango mojito ? Ici alpha bêta pina colada. Vous me recevez ?

-Siri c'est toi ? Demanda Hershel en prenant le talkie.

-Nan c'est le pape ! Ah non pardon, Daryl s'est déjà octroyé le titre. Bon bah oui alors c'est moi.

-Tu survis ? Rigola Michonne en parlant dans l'appareil.

-Vers trois-quatre heure du mat' j'ai bien cru mourir dans mes sécrétions, j'vous jure un véritable arroseur automatique de vomi, y en avait jusqu'au plafond. On se serait cru dans ce film, vous savez avec la gamine et le prêtre genre «Ta mère suce des queues en enfer». Dit-elle en faisant une voix bizarre avant de continuer.

J'crois même que Caleb a tenté un exorcisme ou une sorte de rituel vaudou mais c'était p'têt une hallu'. Et là ça va un peu mieux. Finit elle toute contente.

Autour de la table s'était le silence total, Glenn, dont la cuillère de porridge était stoppée devant sa bouche, pris un air dégoutté avant de repousser son bol loin de lui.

Hershel se reprit le premier et répondit en se raclant la gorge.

-Heum, on visualise très bien merci pour ces détails Siri.

Il y a un sureau dans la cour, j'irais te cueillir quelques baies pour te faire une tisane, ça te fera du bien.

-Ah nan, nan, nan, pas ça je connais c'est dégueulasse, j'en veux pas !

-Oh que si jeune fille et pas question de pinailler sinon on te laisse en quarantaine.

-T'abuse Père Noël, c'est du chantage. Au faite si vous trouvez un p'tit stock de mouchoirs j'suis preneuse. Je sens que mon nez commence à se boucher... D'ailleurs je sens quelque chose d'autre...

Dit-elle étrangement.

Un silence suivit avant que des drôles de bruits ne sortent du talkie, puis la voix plaintive de la belette repris.

-aaaAH, j'vais mourir... Tien mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Je regardais Hershel interrogatif.

-Je crois qu'elle a vu quelque chose dans son... vomi. Dit Hershel

Je grimaçais, puis reportais mon attention sur la voix de Siri qui semblait se parler à elle-même.

-... On dirait... un os de dinde...

* * *

 ***** Être dans le lagen:Expression bretonne,être dans le brouillard, état post cuite...


	23. Chapter 23

Salut les gens, ça fait un moment, entre les vacances, des coupures internet et (soyons honnête) juste une grosse flemme (pas un manque d'envie hein!), j'ai pas fait grand chose.

Alors voilà pour vous faire patienter, je me suis auto botté les fesses pour vous pondre un petit chapitre où il se passe rien d'important, mais qui j'espère vous fera rire.

Merci encore et toujours à ceux qui laisse des commentaires je vous surkiff^^, les autres bah s'est pas grave si vous être arrivés jusqu'ici je considère d'office votre kiff comme acquis (si vous être contre laissez une review).

 **CINQUANTE NUANCES DE KANGOUROU**

Trois jours, trois putains de jours, que j'étais clouée dans ce maudit lit à l'infirmerie à me vider de tous mes fluides corporelle. Je me sentais vidée, lessivée et terriblement sale.

J'avisais Caleb, Tina et Jake, assis plus loin, qui s'amusaient comme des petits fous depuis une bonne heure en jouant à un jeu de carte auquel je ne comprenais rien.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme et me sentant vraiment délaissée, je décidais de me rappeler à leur bon souvenir à ma façon. Attrapant la boîte de mouchoir posé à mon chevet, cadeau bénit des dieux me venant de ce bon vieux Hershel, je sortais un de mes précieux réceptacle à écoulement nasale pour en faire bon usage.

Prenant une profonde inspiration par la bouche je mis toute mes dernières forces pour produire le son le plus bruyant et disgracieux possible avec mon nez.

Objectif atteint puisque trois paires d'yeux me fixaient en silence.

Caleb semblait blasé s'attendant déjà à une quelconque extravagance de ma part, Tina haussait légèrement les sourcils, sans doute impressionné par la puissance de mon appendice nasal et Jake avait l'air amusé, le coin de sa bouche se relevant dans un discret rictus.

-Oh pardon je dérange peut être ? Dis-je le plus innocemment du monde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a **encore** Siri ? Demanda le doc, las.

Fallait dire que depuis que mes microbes et moi avions investi l'infirmerie je n'avais cessé de me plaindre et de maudire tout et n'importe quoi entre deux crises de vomissement. Et plus le temps passait plus je devenais infecte.

-Ce qu'il y a ? Oh trois fois rien à part que ça fait trois jours que je dors plus, que je pus et qu'on m'oblige à rester dans ce putain de lit inconfortable, merde Caleb je suis sure que j'ai un putain de saloperie de début d'escarre aux fesses. Alors je veux... Non j'exige qu'on me laisse sortir et que je prenne une douche PUTAIN !

Je ponctuais la fin de mon laïus en me mouchant tout en leur lançant le plus mauvais regard que j'avais en stock.

-ça fait beaucoup de putain quand même. Remarqua Jack imperturbable.

-Comparé à la nuit dernière je trouve qu'elle est plus soft aujourd'hui. Continua Tina sur le ton de la conversation.

-Ah ouais qu'est-ce qu'elle a sorti ?

-Elle m'a dit un truc du genre « espèce de bouffeur de curry de mes deux, si tu continus à me faire avaler cette saloperie de jus de chiotte que tu oses appeler soupe je t'arrache les yeux et la langue pour les mettre dedans et te la faire bouffer. Et file moi un putain de truc pour dormir ou je jure de trucider dans leur sommeil tous ceux qui auront l'audace de fermer un œil cette nuit » s'en est suivi un défilé de jurons très élaboré dans toute sortes de langues ainsi qu'une tentative de meurtre sur ma personne via un brutal lancer de boîte à mouchoir. Énonça calmement Caleb.

-J'irais danser sur vos tombes bande de nazes. Dis-je sombrement.

-De toute façon tu tiendrais même pas debout, reprend des forces, mange ta soupe et dans un ou deux jours peut être que tu pourras sortir. Me conseilla l'indien avec des airs condescendant de mère poule qui me hérissait le poil.

Je poussais un hurlement de rage et de frustration avant d'envoyer valser mes couverture et de me lever prestement.

-Espèce d'enfoiré de ta race, tu oses dire que je suis aussi faible qu'un ver de terre unijambiste !

-Enfin Siri calme toi, Caleb n'a jamais dit... Tenta Tina en se levant à la suite des deux autres.

-La ferme ! Je suis un putain de guerrier viking et il est pas encore né celui qui voudra me retenir contre mon gré !

-Siri retourne dans ton lit ! Ordonna Caleb en s'approchant.

Je le fixais quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

-Cours toujours.

Et de moi-même me mettre à courir dans dieu sait quelle direction.

* * *

J'entendais le bruit de mes pieds nu résonner dans le couloir accompagné par ceux de mes trois poursuivants qui ne cessaient de m'appeler.

Je continuais ma route, bousculant quelques personnes au passage, qui visiblement se demandaient le pourquoi de tout ce raffut.

J'arrivais à tenir la distance depuis un moment lorsque, en prenant un tournant dans une glissade parfaitement maîtrisé, je percutais de plein fouet une immense masse dur et me retrouvait les fesses au sol.

\- Attrape-la ! Cria Caleb en me voyant à terre.

Je relevais la tête pour voire Tyreese qui ne semblait pas vraiment saisir la situation.

Je me relevais en vitesse prête à reprendre ma course quand le docteur intervint une nouvelle fois.

\- Vite chope-la avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit !

Je n'eus même pas le temps de faire deux pas que les bras de Ty m'encerclaient, plaquant mes propres bras à mon corps en me ceinturant sous la poitrine.

Le trio arriva à ce moment-là, bien essoufflé, ils tentaient tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration normale.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Demanda celui qui me maintenait captif.

-Oh la routine, Siri fait encore des sienne, elle était pas sensé quitter l'infirmerie dans son état. Tu peux nous aider à la ramener ?

Je tournais la tête pour regarder Ty dans les yeux avec mon regard le plus innocent et larmoyant. Il me rendit un regard désolé avant de me dire.

-C'est pour ton bien Siri.

Je grognais un coup avant de commencer à m'agiter.

-Tu vas voir moi aussi j'vais te faire du bien.

Et sur ces paroles j'écrasais violemment mon pied sur celui de Tyreese dans le but de lui faire lâcher prise mais il tint bon. Je continuais de bouger mes jambes dans tous les sens envoyant des coups dans les mollets derrière moi.

-Ah mais quelle teigne ! Attrapez ses jambes vite ! Cria Tyreese luttant pour garder sa prise sur moi.

Je vis le Doc s'approcher pour aider Ty.

-Je te préviens n'essaye même pas. Le prévins je menaçante.

Il m'ignora et s'apprêtait à encercler mes jambes de ses bras pour les immobiliser quand je pris appuie pour lui envoyer un bon coup de pied latéral dans la face.

-PUTAIN SIRI TU FAIS CHIER ! Hurla-t-il en se couvrant le nez avec les mains.

Bon ok j'y étais p'tèt aller un peu fort mais il l'avait cherché le bougre. Au moins il pouvait être sure que j'avais assez de force dans les jambes pour tenir debout merde !

Il enleva les mains de son visage, bon à première vu son nez était en bon état, tant mieux pour lui, et me lança un regard déterminé.

-Tu l'auras voulu la rouquine !

Et il se lança sur moi en poussant un cri de rage.

S'ensuivit un combat épique ayant pour but de sauver tous les peuples libre de la terre du milieu , enfin peut être pas mais au moins ma liberté à moi.

Tyreese luttait pour garder sa prise sur la furie que j'étais devenue, je parvenais tant bien que mal à maintenir Caleb à distance à l'aide de mes jambes et tout cela sous le regard médusé de Tina, qui devait se demander dans quelle communauté de fous elle était tombée, et de Jake qui visiblement trouvait le spectacle plutôt distrayant.

On en était arrivé à une position plutôt étrange où j'avais profité du fait que Ty me maintenait fermement, pour prendre appuie sur lui et envoyer mes jambes en l'air pour qu'elles attrapent Caleb à la tête. J'avais donc la jambe gauche qui passait derrière sa nuque la coinçant dans le creux de mon genou et le pied droit plaqué contre sa gorge.

-Hey jolie petite culotte la rouquine. Rigola Jake hilare.

Bon il est vrai que ma position actuelle manquait cruellement de dignité. Suspendue entre mes deux assaillants, la blouse d'hôpital que je portais s'était relevé jusqu'à la taille dévoilant ma magnifique culotte orange fluo où trônait fièrement un kangourou avec l'inscription « il est roux le kangourou ! ».

Alors que je sentais les mains de Caleb sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse et de ma cheville pour les écarter de sa gorge, je lançais un regard noir vers le crétin qui osait se moquer de mes magnifiques sous-vêtements.

-Je t'emmerde face de pet ! Criais-je à son intention.

-Bordel ! On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici !

Je tournais la tête pour apercevoir un Daryl qui nous observais apparemment de mauvais poil et accompagné par Carol qui ne disait rien mais dont le regard pétillant révélait son amusement face à la scène.

Je relevais le poignet du mieux que je pouvais pour pointer Caleb du doigt.

-C'est lui qu'a commencé.

-Arrête tes conneries Siri et écartes les cuisses tu m'étouffe. Suffoqua le doc.

-T'entends ça Daryl, en plus ce pervers veut que j'écarte les cuisses. Pitié sauve moiiiiii !

À côté Jake explosa de rire et même Tina esquissa un sourire.

Daryl lui fronça les sourcils en fixant la tête de Caleb entre mes jambes, il s'approchât lentement sans un mot.

Je sentis en violent frisson traverser mon corps quand ses doigts se refermèrent doucement autour de ma cheville et je crus que mon cœur allait bondir hors de ma poitrine lorsque la paume de sa main glissa sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

Oh putain j'allais faire un arrêt cardiaque, j'allais mourir et devenir le zombie le plus ridicule de cette planète avec ma culotte fluo.

Je sortis de mon délire quand les pupilles sombres de mon dindon des bois me fixèrent pendant ce qui me sembla être des siècles. J'osais à peine imaginer de quoi on devait avoir l'air de l'extérieur, moi à moitié à poil maintenue par trois mecs dans une prison.

-Putain on se croirait dans le début d'un porno SM. Murmurais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Le grognement de Daryl et la sensation de ses mains se resserrant sur leurs prises me ramenèrent à la réalité. Je le sentis pousser lentement, je n'essayais même plus de lutter, j'avais l'impression que mes jambes étaient en coton. Heureusement que Ty me maintenait toujours sinon je me serais sûrement effondrée. J'avais la sensation que ma peau brûlait là où le chasseur avait posé ses mains.

Dès qu'il fut libéré Caleb s'éloigna vivement de moi en reprenant son souffle.

Il leva un regard furieux vers moi avant de s'énerver.

-Cette cinglée a tenté de me tuer !

-Oh tout de suite les grand mots. Et je te signale que t'avais qu'à me foutre la paix et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Dis-je en faisant un moulinet avec mon poignet, toujours coincé sous la masse de muscles de Ty, pour désigner l'ensemble de la situation.

Je le vis prendre de rapides et profondes inspirations par le nez pour se calmer, hélas cela eu pour effet de déclencher le jaillissement d'un flot de sang par ce dernier.

Carol s'approcha précipitamment pour lui tendre un mouchoir.

-Seigneur Caleb, calme toi regarde dans quel état tu te mets !

-Nan mais ça c'est moi, dans la panique j'lui ai mis un taquet t'à l'heure... Dis-je platement.

-Siri tu l'as frappé ? S'étonna Carol.

-C'est sa faute, il voulait pas me laisser prendre de douche et il m'enchaîne à mon lit depuis trois jours, j'en peut plus moi !

-C'était pour ton bien idiote ! Mais de toute évidence tu t'en sors très bien toute seule alors va donc prendre ta foutue douche et noies toi donc dedans ça nous feras des vacances ! S'exclama Caleb avant de s'en allez sans plus de cérémonie.

J'écarquillais les yeux surprise, le Doc avait franchement l'air furax, j'avais p'tèt poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin pour le coup. Enfin s'est pas ma faute moi si j'étais dans cet état, malade et épuisé comme j'étais je contrôlais plus grand chose... Bon j'irais faire amende honorable auprès du Doc, j'arriverais bien à subtiliser un biscuit ou deux au shérif, mais pour l'heure...

-Hey Baloo, tu veux bien me relâcher. Dis en me tordant le cou pour tenter de regarder Ty dans les yeux.

-Ah oui pardon...

Le colosse relâchât ses bras et je chancelais lorsque mes pieds retrouvèrent la terre ferme.

Je frissonnais en sentant le froid du sol s'insinuer en moi.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Daryl échanger quelques mots avec Carol qui hochât la tête en souriant doucement. Il s'approcha ensuite de moi et sans prévenir me souleva dans les airs avant de me balancer en travers de son épaule sous mes hurlements de surprise. J'avais comme un sentiment de déjà vu alors que la tête à l'envers mes yeux se posaient sur une magnifique paire de fesses.

Je me raclais la gorge.

-Hum Daryl je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

-Tu vas retomber malade si tu te ballade pieds nu et les fesses à l'air, alors je t'emmène à la douche et Carol t'aideras pour le reste.

Je relevais la tête pour voire Carol me lancer un regard compatissant avant de lancer à mon porteur.

-Tu pourrais quand même éviter de la porter comme un sac à patates.

En plus dans cette position elle a vraiment les fesses à l'air. Rigola-t-elle en apercevant ma culotte.

Effectivement maintenant qu'elle le disait je sentais comme un léger courant d'air sur ma fesse gauche tandis que celle de droite se faisait chatouiller. Je me contorsionnais pour voir que cela était dû aux mèches de Daryl qui effleuraient mon royal popotin. Oh seigneur le chasseur avait une vue imprenable sur l'armée de kangourou qui dansait sur mes fesses, je piquais un fard avant de me tortiller appelant Tyreese à l'aide.

-Il a pas tort, et c'est pour ton bien. Marmonna-t-il.

-Putain mais tu sers à rien comme mec !

Visiblement prise de pitié Carol s'approcha pour tenter de ramener les pans de ma blouse pour couvrir mes arrière mais en vain.

Elle regarda pensivement Daryl avant de lancer l'air de rien.

-Bon et bien tant pis Siri tu vas devoir faire avec, mais ne t'en fait pas, tu as vraiment de très jolies fesses, je suis certaine que ça va illuminer la journée de bien des hommes. Rigola-t-elle.

À la fin de sa phrase je sentis le corps sous moi se contracter avant que Daryl ne se mette à bouger, il ramena mon vêtement sur mon postérieur avant d'y plaquer sa main pour le maintenir en place.

Pour le coup je n'osais plus faire un geste complètement pétrifiée.

À côté Carol esquissa un sourire sournois avant de nous invectiver à se mettre en route rapidement.

Cette femme était aussi gentille que carrément flippante pensais je en mon fort intérieur.

Enfin je perdis toute notions de pensées quand mon regard capta le mouvement hypnotique des muscles du chasseur qui se contractaient et se relâchaient au rythme de ses pas.

Mmmh une douche et une belle paire de fesse, la journée ne s'annonçait pas si mal finalement.


	24. Chapter 24

Et me revoilou les loulous, avec un petit chapitre qui amorce un tournant pour notre joyeuse compagnie qui risque de morfler un peu dans l'immédiat. Enfin pas de soucis notre Siri nationale sera toujours là pour nous faire rire... ou pas.

Bref je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.

Sinon un énoOorme merci aux lecteurs pour leurs messages, grâce à vous je sais que je passe pas des heures à me triturer les méninge pour rien. Et s'est sympa de voir arriver de nouvelles têtes^^.

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

French reader: Ahah vous êtes beaucoup à me demander que ça se bouscule entre les deux dindons, mais va falloir faire preuve de patience.

AeslinnArt: Merci à ton ordi grâce à lui j'ai gagné une lectrice^^. Normalement le nom du bébé ça sera dans le prochain chapitre, perso j'ai toujours pas réfléchi à son blase final.

Margot:Toujours présente ça fait plaisir, en ce moment je me refait les saisons de Kaamelot, je note les répliques qui me font marrer pour les introduire plus tard, autant dire que Perceval et Karadoc sont une grande source d'inspiration pour moi lol.

Savannah08: Merci, ça me rassure que tu aimes Siri, j'ai peur qu'elle devienne un peu agaçante pour les lecteurs avec son attitude ou qu'elle vire mary-sue.

Divergente-EH: Possible que ce soit Siri qui te donne mal à la tête, elle à l'air d'avoir cet effet sur pas mal de monde^^. Et yes, un Daryl possessif ça fait rêver hein!

 **OUPS I DID IT AGAIN**

-...T'es sure que tu veux pas rester, l'eau est super bonne en plus ?

Et Carol nous a dégoté du shampoing à la camomille, ça serait nickel pour raviver les reflets de ta blonde chevelure qui, si je peux me permettre, à la vilaine tendance à regraisser très vite.

Je poussais un soupir fataliste avant de quitter la salle des douches sous les gloussements de Carol et de la dinde.

Au moins il semblerait que son état se soit amélioré, tant mieux, je ne pensais pas que s'était possible mais il s'avérait qu'une Siri malade était un plus grand fléau que la Siri de base.

Bien que séquestré d'office à l'infirmerie, elle avait trouvé le moyen de faire payer à tout le monde son isolement par toute sorte de moyens détournés, Caleb était sûrement le premier à en avoir fait les frais.

Je secouais la tête reprenant le chemin vers lequel je me dirigeais avant d'être interrompu par la baston des deux Doc'.

Je devais m'entretenir avec Rick assez urgemment, j'avais passé ces derniers jours à patrouiller autour des sous-sols où j'avais retrouvé Siri il y a peu, les lieux semblaient clean au premier abord mais en poussant les recherches vers le bâtiment le plus éloigné j'avais trouvé quelques traces de passages qui ne semblaient pas très significatives mais mieux valait faire preuve de prudence.

Je trouvais le shérif assit dehors à donner le biberon à la p'tite dur à cuire, je me posais à ses côtés, vérifiant que personnes ne puissent nous entendre.

Voyant mon attitude Rick se redressa et se fit plus attentif.

-T'as du nouveau ? Me demanda-t-il, une légère pointe d'inquiétude perça dans sa voix alors qu'une ride soucieuse venait barrer son front.

Il savait que j'avais un pressentiment depuis ce fameux soir et même si les dires de la belette étaient flous il y avait trop à perdre pour faire preuve de négligence.

-Quelques brindilles cassés, de légères traces de mouvements sur la terre, presque rien en fait.

Mais c'est dans la zone Est, et tu sais bien qu'on y va seulement lors des patrouilles autours de la grille. Et là même les rôdeurs semblent un peu plus nombreux de ce côté.

Je pense que je vais tenter de suivre la piste dans la forêt...

-Tu devrais prendre quelques personnes avec toi pour...

-Nan, je serais plus discret si je suis seul, et s'il y a un danger, mieux vaut qu'il ne sache pas qu'on est au courant. En revanche ça serait bien de rajouter une surveillance du côté des bâtiments désaffectés, des personnes de confiances.

Je tournais mon visage pour observer la réaction de Rick, ce dernier berçait calmement la p'tite mais je pouvais voir à quel point il était las.

Pour lui le plus important était que sa famille, ses amis, soit en sécurité, mais dès qu'un semblant de calme et de normalité s'installait, tout foutait le camp dans la minute qui suivait, s'était usant et en cet instant je le lisais clairement dans son expression.

Je me relevais, posant ma main sur son épaule dans un maigre réconfort, avant de lui annoncer que j'allais prévenir Hershel.

-Merci Daryl... Murmura le shérif.

Je tournais un dernier regard vers lui.

-Au fait Siri a encore fait des siennes et il semblerait qu'elle soit apte à quitter l'infirmerie.

Enfin Carol te racontera, mais prépare toi à devoir gérer quelques débordements.

Avant de partir je le vis esquisser un léger sourire...

* * *

J'étais dans ma chambre à préparer mon sac pour ma future expédition solo quand je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Me retournant je trouvais la belette, fraîchement sortie de la douche, appuyé contre le chambranle de ma porte qui m'observais.

-C'est parce que tu sais que j'vais réinvestir les quartiers que tu repars aussi tôt en vadrouille ? Dit-elle un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Je continuais ma tâche, vérifiant mon stock de carreaux avant de lui répondre vaguement.

-Possible...

Je la vis froncer les sourcils, je percevais clairement son cerveau turbiner alors qu'elle me fixait.

-Daryl... Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Je poussais un soupir et jetais un regard vers elle, l'observant du coin de l'œil.

Ses cheveux encore humide gouttaient sur la robe d'été blanche qu'elle portait, son visage était encore empreint de la fatigue des derniers jours de sa maladie et ses bras et jambes nus portaient les traces d'anciennes cicatrices.

Elle paraissait aussi féroce qu'un chaton sorti de l'eau, il était inutile de lui donner sujet à s'inquiéter.

-Rien, j'pars chasser histoire d'avoir la paix. C'est que mine de rien j'me suis réhabitué à plus t'avoir dans les pattes et ça fait du bien. Dis-je en lançant mon sac sur l'épaule puis en me plantant face à elle, la toisant j'esquissai un sourire narquois devant son air vexé.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine fâchée et levais le visage pour pouvoir me fixer dans les yeux, elle était vraiment courte sur pattes songeais je, mon sourire s'agrandissant face à cette constatation, elle semblait avoir suivi le fil de mes pensées puisqu'elle se redressa autant qu'elle put, son visage s'empourprait de colère et les rayons du soleil derrière elle donnaient des reflets flamboyant dans sa chevelure.

-T'as l'air d'un putain d'hamster boudeur en furie. Lui dis-je moqueur.

Ma remarque sembla la décontenancer un instant avant qu'elle ne se reprenne en s'énervant de plus belle.

-Mais je t'emmerde espèce de... de...

-Dindon ?

-Hein ? Nan ! Oh et puis zut va donc continuer ton génocide d'écureuils Pocahontas, j'en ai rien à carrer !

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas... Dis je doucement en me rapprochant.

J'étais quasiment collé à elle et elle devait presque se déboîter la nuque pour maintenir le contact visuel avec moi. Je ne pensais pas ça possible mais son visage rougit encore plus.

Je sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'aimais bien la faire tourner en bourrique en ce moment, je pouvais bien m'accorder ce petit plaisir avant de devoir passer sûrement plusieurs jours dans les bois.

Je souris en voyant ses yeux s'obscurcir alors qu'ils erraient plus bas.

Je me raclais la gorge pour attirer son attention.

-Bien maintenant si tu permets... Dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules avant de la forcer à se décaler pour sortir de la cellule.

-Hein... que...

Je me permis un léger ricanement en passant devant elle pour me diriger vers les escaliers, à mi-chemin la belette accourue jusqu'à la rambarde pour m'invectiver.

-Toi espèce de bouseux, je te préviens que dès ton retour je vais te pourrir la vie t'as même pas idée. Me dit-elle du haut des marches en me pointant du doigt.

-En attendant couvre toi un peu, tu vas rechopper la crève. A moins que faire partager ta passion pour les sous-vêtements bizarres fasse parti de tes passe-temps secrets. Dis-je en avisant la culotte « méfaits accomplis » qui était clairement visible depuis ma position.

Elle sembla confuse une minute avant de suivre mon regard et de comprendre.

-C'est une culotte Harry Potter crétin ! Et elle est super classe d'abord ! Cria-t-elle le rouge aux joues.

Je secouais la tête désespéré mais amusé malgré tout. Je continuais mon chemin l'esprit un peu plus léger après cet intermède, cependant je devais me ressaisir, je ne pouvais me permettre la moindre distraction une fois passé les murs sécurisés de la prison.

Je jetais un ultime regard vers le bâtiment et les quelques personnes autour qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, tout était si calme...

Je me retournais faisant signe aux gardes à la porte de m'ouvrir avant de me frayer un passage à travers la bande de geek qui stagnaient devant.

J'avisais le côté Est et prenait cette direction m'enfonçant dans les bois qui restaient sombre malgré le soleil encore haut dans le ciel.

* * *

Ça faisait déjà quatre jours que j'errais dans cette forêt, j'avais suivi plusieurs pistes, toutes infructueuses, j'en étais arrivé à me dire que tout ça ne menait à rien mais je m'obstinais persuadé qu'il se tramait quelque chose de louche dans le coin. Lors de ma deuxième nuit ici j'avais sentis qu'il y avait du mouvement sans réussir à percevoir l'origine de ce qui troublait le calme de ses bois.

J'entendais des oiseaux s'envoler dans plusieurs points, les rôdeurs se dirigeaient vers diverses directions, je trouvais quelques traces au sol mais rien de probant, tout semblait comme anarchique ici, il n'y avait plus de sens, s'il y avait une ou plusieurs présences aux alentours alors il n'y avait pas de réelle logique dans leurs déplacements.

J'avais l'impression de devenir fou.

Au cours de la matinée je tombais sur une petite route étroite et envahie par la végétation, j'étais perplexe d'après mes souvenir il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la forêt dans cette zone selon les cartes.

Je me décidais à voir où cela menait tout en restant à l'abri des arbres sur le côté.

Après une bonne heure j'arrivais à un petit poste de contrôle en ruine sur le bord de la route, à côté je pouvais lire sur une pancarte couverte de tags « Centre de psychiatrie carcérale de Senoia ».

Je sentis une sueur froide glisser le long de mon dos, ça me disait vraiment rien, à la prison comme sur les plans y avait aucune mentions de ce lieu.

Je devais continuer pour en avoir le cœur net.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin je trouvais effectivement un bâtiment à mi-chemin entre l'hôpital et la prison, assez petit et qui semblait récent, il était sécurisé par des grilles et barbelés où était attaché des tête de geek qui claquaient mollement des mâchoires.

J'étais encore loin mais, mis à part les tête décapités, je ne discernais aucun mouvements autour ou à l'intérieur, de la part de morts ou de vivants.

Je faisais le tour du bâtiment en restant sous le couvert des arbres, en chemin je tombais sur différents types de pièges plus ou moins bien dissimulés, je pouvais plus facilement observer des traces de passage également, mais malgré ça il n'y avait toujours aucuns signes de vie dans le centre.

J'allais rester quelques heures en observation puis s'il n'y avait rien de notable je retournerais à la prison faire mon rapport, il serait plus prudent de venir avec des renforts ultérieurement.

* * *

Comme je le pensais, malgré le temps passé planter à scruter les environs, le terrain semblait désert. J'avais trouvé la carcasse à moitié dévoré d'un cerf qui avait été pris dans un des piège, et vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, ça devait pas faire plus de deux jours qu'il se trouvait là. Le reste des pièges étaient opérationnel ce qui m'indiquait qu'ils devaient être relevé régulièrement. Les occupants de ce centre ne devaient pas être partis depuis bien longtemps, étaient-ils partis en chasse plus loin dans les bois, ou bien se terraient ils dans le bâtiment pour une raison quelconque ? Je devais rentrer au plus vite pour informer les autres de ce potentiel danger qui se trouvait presque à nos portes.

Je repris le chemin en sens inverse pour retourner au plus vite vers la prison. Au fil des heures, plus je me rapprochais, plus je rencontrais de rôdeurs, c'était étrange, ils semblaient agités.

La vision d'un mort vivant avec une barre en métal planté dans le torse et les yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites acheva les doutes qui subsistaient en moi, je sentis la crainte me gagner, je reconnaissais ce type il faisait partie des gardes de la prison. Je plantais ma lame dans son crâne avant de presser le pas croisant au passage de plus en plus de visages familier, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, je distinguais aisément leurs corps mutilés malgré le peu de lumière qui filtrait.

Clairement ceux qui avaient fait ça avaient réussi à atteindre le cœur du bâtiment pensais je en achevant un môme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. J'osais à peine imaginer ce qui était arrivé à mes amis, je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'ils aient pu se défendre ou au moins fuir.

Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, je me tapis derrière des buissons pour voir ce qui se passait, la nuit commençait doucement à tomber rendant la scène qui se jouait sous mes yeux d'autant plus sauvage.

Dans la cour principal de nombreux bûchers avaient été allumés, autour une trentaine de personnes s'activaient en lançant dans les flammes, ce que s'avérait être, des parties de corps humain démembrés.

Je sentis la nausée et la rage montées en moi, ces gens avaient l'air d'animaux, poussant de temps à autre des cris et hurlements gutturaux, ils semblaient grisés par la frénésie de leur massacre.

En contrebas, juste après la grille principale, j'aperçus le bus qui devais nous servir à évacuer en cas d'urgence, les pneus étaient crevés et les portes barricadés, derrière les vitres je voyais les corps morts vivants de plusieurs des habitants s'agiter, faisant crisser leur ongles derrière les fenêtres.

C'était pas possible, ils ne pouvaient avoir eu tout le monde, on disposait d'un arsenal qui restait assez conséquent, et on était nombreux, bordel mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Je jetais un regard aux alentours, décidé à voir si certains avaient trouvés un moyen de s'échapper, je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse rester des prisonniers à l'intérieur, ces gens ne semblait pas faire cas de leurs victimes. A moins que certains aient réussit à se cacher, après tout le bâtiment était suffisamment grand pour que certains aient pu se mettre à l'abri.

C'était difficile, je ne savais plus quoi faire, je ne pouvais pas m'approcher trop près au risque de me faire repérer, et si ces types était bien ceux de Senoia, ils devaient bien connaître le terrain.

Je jetais un œil vers la droite, il me semblait que certaines voitures n'étaient plus là ainsi que ma moto, peut être que quelques personnes avaient réussis à fuir, à moins que ce ne soit les assaillants qui les aient prises, après tout l'attaque contre la prison n'avait pas l'air de daté de ce jour, une partie de ces enfoirés avaient peut être pris en chasse les survivants. Je ne pouvais pas hélas distinguer les empreintes des pneus de là où j'étais, je continuais à faire le tour, cherchant le moindre indice, la plus infime trace. À la fin de ma ronde j'étais soulagé de constater que de nombreuses marques indiquaient que certains avaient fui vers les bois, malheureusement les pistes partaient dans diverses directions, j'allais devoir y aller au hasard ou presque, j'allais suivre les empreintes qui m'indiquaient le groupe le plus nombreux.

Mais pour l'heure il était inutile que je me mette en route, la nuit était tombée je ne pourrais rien faire dans l'obscurité, j'étais condamné à passer la nuit à tenter de discerner un visage connu parmi les cadavres en attendant que le jour se lève...


	25. Chapter 25

**SWEET DREAMS ARE MADE OF THIS...**

Fichtre, cet enfoiré de redneck m'avait mise dans un drôle d'état pensais je en m'éventant avec la liasse de documents que j'avais en main, je flânais dans les couloirs, simplement contente de ne plus être clouée au fond d'un lit, en repensant à l'attitude de Daryl je m'arrêtais un instant perplexe. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'il m'avait mené en bateau dans le but de détourner la conversation.

-Ce crétin m'a noyé la peau de l'ours avant d'avoir vendu le poisson, y a clairement baleine sous gravillon. Me murmurais-je à moi-même.

-Tiens tiens, si s'est pas la belette des enfers qui cause toute seule.

Je me tournais surprise pour faire face à un Davis qui claudiquait calmement vers moi, les mains dans les poches, le regard pétillant et un sourire malicieux sous sa barbe folle.

-Des enfers ? Demandais je dubitative.

-Yep, Caleb raconte à qui veut l'entendre que t'as développé une nouvelle souche du virus zombie et que tu t'es transformée en démon.

-Espèce de sale... bouffeur de curry !... bon, ok, je reconnais que je l'ai bien mérité... mais quand même... Et puis j'lui ai sauvé la vie merde, il va pas jouer les chochottes tout ça parce que je lui ai pété le nez !

-Tu lui as pété le nez !

-Oh à peine ! Répliquais-je légèrement gênée.

-T'es complètement dingue. Rigola Davis.

-C'est fort possible... Murmurais je pensive.

-Bon et sinon tu as enfin retrouvé ton souffre-douleur préféré ?

-Nan, Daryl est repartis en pèlerinage histoire de communier avec la nature et de retrouver son ''moi intérieure''. Répondis-je blasé.

-Intéressant comme tu as tout de suite compris que je parlais de lui. Me dit-il le regard malicieux.

Je souris avant de lui donner un léger coup d'épaule, le faisant un peu tituber.

-Me cherche pas ou je te re-pète la jambe. Rigolais-je.

-Même pas peur. Au fait tu te rends où là au juste ?

Je relevais les yeux des notes que je feuilletais en marchant pour regarder autour de moi.

-Et bien jeeeuuuh...

-Je vois, t'es encore perdue, allez dit à tonton Davis où tu vas, il va t'aider. Et si t'es gentille t'auras une sucrerie.

-Tu sais que tu peux être très flippant quand tu t'y mets. Ma maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas suivre les inconnus qui me proposaient des bonbons.

-Te connaissant, c'est une consigne qu'il devait t'être difficile de respecter. Dit-il en souriant.

-Eh bien il est vrai que la situation ne s'est jamais présentée. Dis-je pensive.

Mais j'étais pas vraiment accro au glucose quand j'étais p'tite en fait.

-Si tu le dis... Sourit Davis pas vraiment convaincu.

Bref ou est-ce que tu allais au final… ?

-Papa Noël m'a demandé de rejoindre Tina dans l'enclos des chiards pour faire une auscultation général et quelques vaccins.

-... Tu veux parler de la garderie ?

-Ouais enfin ces mômes sont plus proches des tyrannosaures qu'autre chose alors...

-Les enfants doivent t'adorer.

-Oh m'en parle pas, mes stages en maternité et en pédiatrie ont étés un enfer. Ces résidus de préservatif passent leur temps à crier, mordre, griffer, faire pipi/caca, crier...

-T'as dit deux fois crier.

-Mais parce qu'ils braillent non-stop ! M'exclamais désespérée.

-Quand t'en auras un à toi ça seras différent.

Je me stoppais net pour lui lancer un regard blasé.

-Sérieusement ! Tu crois vraiment qu'avec la situation actuelle j'ai envie de me lancer dans le repeuplement de la terre... En plus l'accouchement c'est carrément flippant. Dis-je avec un frisson d'horreur en reprenant mon chemin.

-Si tu le dis...

-Arrête avec t'es « si tu le dis » où je te fais bouffer ta barbe !

Davis ne répondit rien mais un grand sourire qui voulait tout dire ornait ses lèvres, je levais les yeux au ciel exaspérée avant de me retrouver ''enfin'' devant la fosse aux lions, où garderie pour ceux qui croient encore que ces petites têtes blonde sont des anges et pas des suppôts de Satan.

Beth, au centre, était assise au sol avec les plus petits et jouais avec eux, tandis que Tina et Jake étaient dans un coin en train de préparer le matériel sur une table.

-Tiens Siri, tu es venue nous donner un coup de main, tu es suffisamment remise ? Me demanda gentiment la blondinette en se relevant, un bébé dans les bras.

Regarde William, s'est tata Siri.

Je jetais un œil au petit tas de couvertures qu'elle berçait, le bébé qu'on avait trouvé à Barnesville gazouillait joyeusement.

-Ah vous l'avez appelé William finalement ? Demandais je pensive.

-Oui comme le Prince, regarde il commence à avoir des jolies petites boucles rousses. S'extasia Beth en me tendant le paquet que je gardais à bout de bras.

J'observais de loin la royale petite chose rose et baveuse et... rousse effectivement.

-Eh ben la citrouille, t'as pas fini d'en baver avec ta tignasse. Annonçais-je en m'adressant au bébé.

Je n'eus pour réponse qu'un regard d'incompréhension et le bruit d'une petite bulle de bave qui éclatait au coin de ses lèvres.

-Charmant... Bon plus vite on aura commencé, plus vite je sortirais de ce nid à microbes. Dis-je en fourrant le bébé dans son berceau.

J'allais me diriger vers Tina quand je sentis quelque chose tirer sur le bas de ma robe.

-Dis madame, j'ai besoin pipi.

-Oh misère...

* * *

-Reviens ici espèce de sale petit... RaAah ! Hurlais-je en poursuivant avec une seringue un gamin de sept ans.

-Nan t'es méchante, je t'aime paaaas !

-Bah moi non plus ça tombe bien !

C'était le dernier môme dont il fallait s'occuper, et également le plus ''turbulent'' pour être polie.

Ça faisait bien dix minutes que je lui courrais après sous les rires et les moqueries des autres crétins qui se payaient ma tronche.

-Je crois que la belette a trouvé son maître. Rigola Davis.

-Quand on racontera ça à Caleb, il va jubiler. Renchérit Jack.

-On devrait p'têt même aller le chercher pour qu'il voit ça en direct ? Fit Tina tranquillement installée sur le rebord d'une table.

À côté, Beth ne disais rien mais souriait amusée en berçant Judith.

Pliée en deux, je soufflais fortement en prenant appui sur mes genoux. Je relevais la tête pour voir le morveux me narguer en me tirant la langue. Je tournais mon regard derrière moi pour voir la brochette ''d'adulte'' se fendre la poire à mon détriment.

-Et vous bande de nouilles, ça vous tuerais de donner un coup de main !

-Oh je t'en prie, ici tout le monde te décrit comme le super médecin de l'apocalypse. Tu devrais réussir à venir à bout d'un gamin de moins de dix ans quand même. Sourit Tina d'un air sournois.

Je la regardais ahurie.

-Mais t'es une garce toi en fait !

-T'as pas idée chérie. Rigola Jake en faisant un high five à sa comparse.

Je me redressais furieuse et déterminée avant de fixer le gamin en fronçant les sourcils. Je pointais mon doigt vers lui.

-Écoute moi bien espèce de petite peste, si tu ramènes pas tes fesses tout de suite je dis à Carol de te priver de desserts jusqu'à la fin de l'année et ensuite je... je demande à Daryl de t'emmener en forêt où tu finiras par te faire bouffer par les zombies !

Un gros blanc suivit ma déclaration avant que Davis ne prenne la parole.

-Heu Siri, t'y a p'tèt été un peu fort là.

-Meuh nan voyons, il va pas mourir d'être privé de desserts... les zombies en revanche... Dis-je sournoisement en glissant un regard vers le petit monstre.

Ce dernier avait considérablement pâlit et commençait à revenir tout penaud vers moi.

Ni une ni deux, je me dépêchais de lui faire son injection dans la fesse.

-Et bah voilà, c'était pas si compliqué. Fis-je fière de moi.

À peine eu-je dit cela que je sentis un violent coup dans le creux de mon genou.

-T'es méchante et t'es pas belle !

-Oh toi espèce de sale petit... Hurlais-je en recommençant une course poursuite.

* * *

-Oh bon sang, j'suis claquée. Soufflais-je en m'effondrant sur mon lit.

Je fixais le plafond au-dessus de moi, sans penser à rien, pendant de longues minutes avant de me tourner sur le côté. Je posais ma main à plat sur le mur qui séparait ma cellule de celle de Daryl, je sentis un frisson glacé courir à travers mon corps. En soupirant j'ôtais ma main en la laissant glisser le long de la paroi, les nuits se faisaient de plus en plus froides, l'automne ne saurait tarder.

Me relevant, je retirais rapidement ma robe pour me glisser dans un survêtement plus chaud avec plaisir.

Mes pensées dévièrent vers le chasseur, un peu plus tôt Glenn m'avait informé que Daryl serait sûrement parti pour plusieurs jours.

-S'il préfère faire mumuse avec les sangliers et se geler les noix dans la forêt, grand bien lui fasse ! M'exclamais-je en m'enfonçant sous mes couvertures.

Je m'agitais pendant de longues minutes, tournant dans tous les sens en cherchant le sommeil, poussant un soupir de frustration j'ouvrais les yeux sur l'obscurité.

-Je sens que les prochains jours vont pas être très drôles...

* * *

Le lendemain je me réveillais tard, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. J'avais passé la nuit à faire des rêve tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres. J'avais le vague souvenir d'un tyrannosaure en couche culotte me poursuivant avec une arbalète pour me forcer à donner des cookies aux zombies.

Je poussais un gémissement désespéré en enfonçant ma tête dans l'oreiller, j'avais pas envie de me lever, j'étais fatiguée et pas motivée pour quoi que ce soit.

-Alors la marmotte, tu comptes entrer en hibernation ?

Toujours étalée comme une crêpe face à mon matelas, je tournais mollement la tête vers l'entrée de ma cellule pour constater la présence de Michonne et Carl, je poussais un léger grognement avant de répondre.

-J'ai pas accumulé assez de gras pour pouvoir hiberner.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, je me forçais à passer en position assise, me frottais les yeux avant de m'étirer en baillant.

-Et sinon pour quelle raison vous êtes venu déranger la bête dans son antre ?

-On pensait te voir au petit déj' et quand à midi t'étais toujours pas là, on a cru que tu t'étais encore égaré quelque part. M'informa Michonne.

-On à perdu à la courte paille, alors c'est nous qui avons été chargé des recherches. Compléta mini Rick.

-Je suis quand même capable de m'occuper de moi-même une journée toute seule ! M'exclamais-je.

À ce moment, mon estomac décida de se rappeler à mon bon souvenir en émettant un son fort disgracieux.

-...ah... j'ai faim...

Il eu un bref silence avant que Michonne n'éclate de rire.

-Allez viens frenchie, on est de corvée de cuisine, tu pourras grignoter en nous donnant un coup de main.

-Parce que tu sais cuisiner toi? Demandais-je étonnée en m'extirpant de mes couvertures.

-C'est quoi cette question, bien sûr que je sais!

-Bah, s'est juste qu'à part pour tailler les zombies en salami, je t'imaginais pas vraiment dans une cuisine. Fis je en enfilant mes vêtement à la hâte.

-Sache jeune ignorante que je suis la reine du jambalaya de l'apocalypse! S'exclama-t-elle avec une pointe de fierté

-Grave, c'était une tuerie la dernière fois qu'elle en a fait ! Renchérit Carl tout excité.

L'espace d'un instant je me retrouvais à rêvasser de ce plat chaud et épicé...

-Aller arête de baver et ramène tes grosse fesses. M'invectiva mini Rick avant de m'attraper par la main et de me traîner à sa suite.

-Hey mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec mes fesses... elles sont très bien !

-Pour le booty shake elles sont parfaites.

-Je vous emmerde bande de nazes...

* * *

-Aaaah, j'ai trop kiffé ma race. M'extasiais-je en me tapotant le ventre satisfaite.

L'après-midi était passé rapidement entre la préparation du repas du soir et les disputes débiles entre Carl et moi auxquelles était venu s'ajouter Jack, lui aussi présent en cuisine, le tout sous les encouragements de Michonne qui venait en remettre une couche.

-Franchement, ce plat c'était pas de la tarte à faire mais je trouve qu'on s'en ai plutôt bien sorti. Dis-je toute guillerette.

-Oui enfin si je vous avais laissé faire, on aurait pas eu grand-chose à manger. Intervint Michonne.

Entre vos batailles de riz et vos lancers de poulets, on était pas prêt de voir le repas.

-Je maintiens que s'est le poulet qui à attaquer Carl de son propre chef moi j'y suis pour rien. Dis je en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

Enfin bref, je m'incline devant toi ô maître du jambalaya.

-C'est sûr qu'il n'y a rien de tel pour ragaillardir nos troupe. Approuva Papa Noël avec bonhommie.

-Et d'un point de vue santé publique, il vaut mieux bouffer ça une fois par mois que de la merde tous les jours. Je vais vous dire, à ce niveau-là, c'est plus de la gastronomie, c'est de l'érotisme. Affirmais-je avec conviction.

-Ta notion de l'érotisme est assez spéciale. Intervint Glenn.

-Nan mais sérieux, vous trouvez pas qu'un bon petit plat maison ou une décadente pâtisserie pleine de crème et de fruits sucrés y a rien de plus sexy. Dis-je le regard lointain et presque en salivant rien qu'en y pensant.

-Pauvre Daryl... Murmura Carol en secouant la tête amusé.

-Hein ?

-Nan c'est rien. Tu viens Rick, ça va être notre tour de prendre la relève. Demanda Carol en se levant de table.

Je jetais un œil vers le shérif, qui s'était montré bien silencieux au cours du repas, il avait l'air plus taciturne que d'habitude et son air sombre était légèrement inquiétant.

-Couvrez-vous bien les nuits commence à se rafraîchir. Leur conseilla Hershel.

Ils hochèrent brièvement la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie du réfectoire. Peu de temps après, s'était Beth et son père qui quittaient la table en nous souhaitant une bonne nuit, nous laissant seul Glenn, Maggie et moi.

-Oh fait Jackie Chan, tu m'as pas dit exactement combien de temps Darylounet était parti traumatiser nos amis les animaux ? Parce que vu les températures à l'extérieur, il est foutu de nous revenir avec une pneumonie si il force trop. Alors autant je reconnais que sa chasse est toujours bien utile pour préserver les stocks, autant je suis pas trop pour se ruiner la santé pour un ragoût d'opossums.

Je vis mon interlocuteur échanger un bref regard avec sa compagne et il semblait clairement mal à l'aise lorsqu'il me répondit.

-Tu sais, c'est Daryl, on sait jamais vraiment combien de temps il peut partir. Mais c'est un grand garçon il sait se débrouiller tout seul. Finit-il avec un sourire bancal.

-Tu es un très mauvais menteur Pinocchio. Dis-je en plissant les yeux et en croisant les bras.

Glenn se tourna gêné vers Maggie qui hocha la tête après quelques instants.

-En fait c'est pas grand-chose, s'est juste qu'après que tu lui ai dit que t'avais vu quelque chose dans les sous-sols, Daryl a commencé à patrouiller dans ce secteur et là il a voulu pousser un peu plus loin dans la forêt pour plus de sécurité. M'expliqua l'asiatique sur un ton bas pour que personnes ne nous entendent.

Je le regardais les yeux exorbités avant de lui répondre.

-Hein ! Mais il est malade, moi-même je me souviens de rien de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, j'étais complètement à côté de mes pompes. Et même en temps normal j'suis pas très net dans ma tête, tiens rien que ce matin j'étais persuadé en me réveillant qu'il y avait un dinosaure dans ma cellule !

-Peu importe, l'expérience nous a appris que dans ce genre de situation il vaut mieux faire preuve d'un excès de prudence qu'autre chose. Dit sagement Maggie en se relevant suivit de près par Glenn.

J'acquiesçais vaguement avant de distraitement les regarder s'éloigner.

Je me décidais finalement à quitter la salle quand je vis qu'il ne restait presque plus personne. Je saluais au passage Davis qui papotait avec Jack et Tina. Cette dernière me lança un regard ironique alors qu'elle berçait tranquillement un petit William sage comme une image. Je levais les yeux au ciel, continuant mon chemin sans plus de commentaires.

À mesure que j'avançais, je tentais vainement de me remémorer ce qui s'était passé dans les sous-sols. On m'avait vaguement raconté ce qui m'était arrivé et sur le coup je n'avais pas pensé que Daryl ai pu prêter une réelle attention à ce que j'avais pu dire.

Quand j'y repensais, la seul chose qui me revenait était cette impression de froid et de vertige teinté par un vague sentiment de peur que j'avais surtout attribué à ma situation. Perdue, seule dans un lieu isolé et sombre. En me focalisant la dessus je me rappelais peut être vaguement cette impression d'être observé, mais là encore peut être mélangeais-je les événements, s'était juste une réminiscence du moment où Daryl m'avait trouvé.

Je secouais la tête pour me sortir de mes sombres pensées une fois arrivée devant ma chambre.

Je me préparais pour la nuit, sortant quelques affaires de mon sac je me rappelais les paroles de Maggie avec un frisson « il vaut mieux faire preuve de prudence ». Je sentais comme un poids au fond de mon estomac alors que ma main se refermait autour du manche de ma hachette, j'avais pris l'habitude ici, comme tout le monde, de me balader sans aucune arme, mais il est vrai que s'était là une erreur qui pourrait être fatale.

Las, je soupirais en fermant la porte de ma cellule avant de me mettre au lit, glissant mon arme entre le mur et mon matelas pour qu'elle soit à portée de main.

À peine ma tête posée que je sentis Morphée m'emporter pour des rêves qui cette fois s'avéreraient bien sombres.

* * *

Je me réveillais en sursaut après ce qui me semblait être quelques minutes de sommeil seulement, je me sentais étourdis, vaseuse et totalement perdue, ne comprenant pas ce qui m'avait tiré de mes songes. Alors que j'avisais le petit réveille près de moi qui indiquait trois heures du matin, j'entendis un hurlement suivit par plusieurs autres ainsi que des bruits de lutte.

Je me levais d'un bond sur le qui-vive, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure assourdissant mes oreilles me forçant à prendre appuie sur le mur pour retrouver mon équilibre.

Je glissais mes pieds dans mes chaussures discrètement avant d'attraper ma hache.

J'essayais de déverrouiller le plus silencieusement possible ma cellule tout en tendant l'oreille mais un calme absolu régnait.

Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, j'avais l'impression que mon estomac voulait se diviser en deux, d'un côté pour rejoindre mes pieds et de l'autre pour sortir par ma bouche.

Je scrutais la pénombre à l'autre bout de la passerelle, on aurait dit qu'il y a avait comme un son de pas étouffés et l'obscurité elle-même semblait se mouvoir, est ce que j'avais rêvé.

Je commençais à relâcher la prise sur mon arme quand je perçus du mouvement dans mon dos, je me retournais vivement la lame en l'air prête à attaquer avant de me stopper net quand je reconnus Davis, blanc comme un linge, qui levait les bras dans une tentative de défense.

-Mais qu'est ce...

Je stoppais sa phrase en plaquant ma main sur sa bouche avant de le traîner vivement dans ma cellule, je lui fis signe de se taire puis jetais un œil à l'extérieur pour voir s'il y avait du mouvement.

Revenant à Davis je chuchotais tous bas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'où tu viens ?

Il fronça les sourcils et le clair de lune qui passait par les barreaux des fenêtres me dévoila sa mine inquiète.

-Je me sentais barbouillé, alors j'suis sorti prendre l'air une petite heure. Me répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Et t'as rien vu d'étrange ?

-J'en sais rien je viens juste de rentrer. Siri qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai cru un instant que...

Je fus interrompu par un bruit mat et sourd qui semblait se répercuter dans les murs.

-T'as entendus ça ?

Davis acquiesça silencieusement.

-Je crois qu'il y a des intrus dans la prison...il faut prévenir les autres vite.

-J'ai pas d'armes...

-Attend moi là.

Je vérifiais les alentours avant de me diriger à gauche pour entrer dans la chambre de Daryl sur la pointe des pieds. Je farfouillais dans les affaires du chasseur un moment avant de tomber sur une paire de couteau de chasse et un vieux colt. Faisant le chemin inverse je donnais le pistolet ainsi qu'une lame à Davis avant de glisser la deuxième dans mon sac que je me hâtais d'enfiler sous le regard interrogatif de mon binôme.

-J'suis comme les scout, toujours prête.

Pour atteindre le prochain dortoir il nous fallait traverser un couloir et descendre un étage, je me sentais terriblement à découvert sans aucun recoin pour se cacher si nécessaire.

-L'infirmerie est juste à côté on devrait p'tèt allez vérifier avant d'entrer dans cette salle. Me signifia Davis alors qu'on se rapprochait des portes du dortoir.

J'allais répondre quand on perçu de léger bruits de raclement. Je continuais de m'approcher prudemment et tentais de pousser une des portes battante doucement, en vain, les portes avaient l'air bloquées de l'intérieur.

Je tournais la tête pour faire signe à Davis qu'on ne pouvait pas entrer, quand un bruit violent me fit sursauter. Je reportais mon attention sur le hublot de la porte où je vis avec horreur une femme à l'état de zombie grogner à notre intention.

-Oh seigneur... Murmurais-je tétanisée.

-Cette fois ci c'est sûr, il faut donner l'alarme ! S'exclama Davis.

J'étais toujours immobile quand je le vis passer devant moi pour aller actionner l'alarme incendie quelques mètres plus loin.

-Aller Siri, il faut sortir. Dehors il y a encore des gardes il faut qu'on les rejoigne pour pouvoir secourir les autres.

Nous nous apprêtions à faire marche arrière quand trois hommes apparurent au bout du couloir.

L'un était habillé avec une tenue de protection de garde de la prison tandis que les deux autres portais ce qui semblait être des tenues de soignant couvertes de sang, de leurs visages on ne pouvait distinguer que les yeux, des masques effrayant couvrant le bas de leurs visages, il avait tous des espèces d'armes de fortune faite avec des objets piquant ou tranchant et qui visiblement avait servies.

Le ''garde'' leva sa main et pointa son doigt vers nous pour nous désigner à ses compagnons.

-C'est des vivants... Murmurais-je hébétée.

Un coup de feu sonna à mes oreilles et je vis un des trois hommes s'effondrer avant de me sentir happer en arrière.

-Cours Siri !

Je me repris bien vite pour suivre Davis qui me traînait en courant dans le dédale de couloirs pour semer nos assaillants.

Alors que je tentais de tenir le rythme de cette course effrénée j'entendais des bruits d'armes à feu et de combat qui semblaient venir d'un peu partout dans la prison. Au moins nous savions qu'il y avait des survivants et qu'un semblant de défense se mettait en place, mais nous ignorions d'où sortais ces ennemis et combien ils étaient.

-Fait chier, ils nous suivent partout, on dirait qu'ils connaissent les lieux aussi bien que nous ! Pesta Davis.

-Aussi bien que toi tu veux dire parce que si s'était que moi, y a belle lurette qu'ils se seraient perdus.

-C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour. Me réprimanda-t-il légèrement à bout de souffle.

Siri, à trois tu te baisses. Un, deux, TROIS !

J'eus à peine le temps de m'accroupir que deux tirs se firent entendre. Je me relevais vivement pour voir que Davis avait dézingué nos poursuivants.

-Ouah Dav' tu gère ta race au tir ! M'exclamais je admirative.

-C'est sûr que s'il fallait compter que sur toi...

-C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour. Répliquais-je de mauvaise foi.

Je reprenais doucement mon souffle alors que Davis regardais par la fenêtre pour tenter de voir à l'extérieur ce qui se passait.

-Il y a des combats dehors, je compte une vingtaine d'hommes armés et ça à l'air mal barré pour nous. Énonçât-il froidement.

Je sentais mes yeux brûler et une forte envie de hurler de rage.

-Il faut suivre le plan, on doit rejoindre le bus et tenter de ramener autant de monde que possible.

J'allais répondre quand le son de pas se répercuta dans le couloir, je levais ma hachette alors que Davis braquait son colt dans la direction d'où il provenait. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement quand je vis apparaître Tina et Jack au détour du couloir, ils étaient couvert de sang mais ne semblaient pas gravement blessés.

-Dieux merci vous allez bien. Souffla Jack en nous apercevant.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici, vous avez vu d'autres habitants dans les parages ? Demanda Davis en regardant Tina.

-On dormait quand tout ce merdier a commencé, j'ai été réveillé quand une femme de notre dortoir s'est mise à hurler, il y avait une dizaine de gars bizarres et ils avaient déjà égorgés la moitié d'entre nous. Dit l'asiatique en tentant de réprimer la panique qui transperçait dans sa voix.

-On a mis du temps à réagir, on était comme stone en se réveillant, Glenn, Maggie et un autre type sont venus nous aider à nous enfuir mais on a été séparés. Continua Jack.

On a réussi à avoir deux gars ennemis, ils avaient pas d'armes à feu mais ils sont balèze, on dirait des bêtes sauvages, si vous aviez vu ce qu'ils faisaient aux corps...

À ce moment Christina laissa échapper un sanglot qui me fit comme un coup dans l'estomac.

Elle se reprit et s'essuya les yeux avant de s'adresser à nouveau à nous.

-Il faut aller à l'étage, Glenn et Maggie s'y rendaient, la plupart des familles et des enfants sont là.

J'échangeais un regard avec Davis, c'était trop risqué, nous devions juste rejoindre le bus au plus vite et récupérer tous les habitants que nous pouvions en chemin.

-Tina, on peut pas, c'est trop dangereux, ces types sont partout, il faut évacuer au plus vite. Lui dit son ami en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-Mais les enfants...

-Dans cette situation les enfants seront une gêne plus qu'autre chose... Dis-je tous bas.

À peine avais-je fini ma phrase que je sentis ma joue brûler sous le coup d'une gifle, Christina me regardais avec des yeux brûlant de rage.

-Tu es monstrueuse ! Me hurla-t-elle.

Je ne dis rien mais je savais qu'elle avait raison, j'avais essayé de raisonner avec logique mais rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui pouvait arriver à tous ces mômes si on les abandonnait je frissonnais d'horreur. L'image du petit William s'imposa à moi et je n'hésitais pas plus longtemps.

-Quitte à mourir... Murmurais-je.

On peut tenter de prendre l'échelle de secours, ça devrait nous permettre d'atteindre l'étage supérieur sans trop de difficultés. Fis-je en regardant Davis dans les yeux.

Je le vis hésiter un instant avant d'accepter.

-Très bien mais dépêchons nous, il n'y a plus une minute à perdre.

Les escaliers n'étaient pas très loin mais alors que nous étions presque arrivé, un groupe de cinq hommes nous tomba dessus sans qu'on les voit venir. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir dans la main de l'un d'entre eux les têtes zombifiées de trois femmes qu'il tenait à bout de bras, que les quatre autres se jetaient sur nous en poussant des cris gutturaux.

J'avais amorcé un mouvement d'attaque avec mon arme qui fut stoppé immédiatement quand une immense masse me plaqua au sol faisant valser mon arme un peu plus loin. Je tentais de me dégager mais le gars au-dessus de moi pesait une tonne et bloquait mes mouvements.

Je me mis à paniquer quand il plaça ses mains autour de ma gorge dans le but de m'étrangler. J'avais beau griffer et me débattre rien n'y faisait, je percevais vaguement les autres pris dans leurs propre combat et qui ne pouvait me venir en aide.

Commençant à suffoquer, je tentais désespérément d'ouvrir la bouche en quête d'oxygène, des tâches lumineuse envahissait ma vision et la seul chose que je voyais encore était le sourire sadique et le regard fou de mon agresseur qui se rapprochait de moi.

Tout était brumeux autour et alors que je sentais mes muscles se relâcher doucement, j'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom. Dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie je rouvris les yeux et envoyais mon poing dans le nez de l'homme en face.

Ce dernier surpris relâcha sa prise, me laissant aspirer dans un râle douloureux quelques précieuses inspirations sifflantes.

Je reprenais à peine mes esprits que j'eus l'impression qu'on me fendait le crâne en deux, le colosse venait de m'éclater la pommette et enchaîna avec une droite dans la mâchoire qui m'envoya dans le décor.

Je me retrouvais face au sol et mon propre sang me brouillait la vue, je gémis en allongeant les bras devant moi dans une triste tentative pour me relever, je sentis ma main se poser sur quelque chose de froid alors même que deux étaux se refermaient sur mes chevilles et me traînaient en arrière. Sans plus me poser de question j'empoignais l'objet et l'envoyais dans la tête du type en pivotant sur mon dos.

Le gars me regarda quelques secondes ahuris avec ma hache plantée en travers du visage avant de s'effondrer dans un gargouillis sanglant.

Je ne pris pas le temps de m'attarder plus longtemps et récupérais mon arme pour aider Christina qui était plaquée au mur par un mec du même gabarit que le précédent. Sans qu'il me voit venir je plantais ma lame entre les omoplates de ce géant, mais s'est à peine s'il avait bronché. Il se tourna furieux vers moi près à m'attaquer quand sa tête explosa littéralement sous mes yeux dans une gerbe de sang.

Je tournais le regard pour voir un peu plus loin Jack avec le colt de Davis. Les garçons avaient réussi à venir à bout de leurs assaillants. Je fis un signe reconnaissant vers Jack avant de pousser un soupir et d'aller reprendre mon arme. À côté Davis plantait la lame de son couteau dans les trois têtes décapitées qui s'agitaient toutes seules au sol.

-Bon tout le monde est Ok ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Je suis pas prête de gagner le concours de Miss Monde avec ma tronche mais ça devrais le faire. Dis-je en crachant le sang qui avait envahi ma bouche.

Pour le traumatisme émotionnel on verra ça plus tard.

-C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour.

Je souris en le regardant, sourire qu'il me rendit avant de me faire signe vers l'échelle de secours.

Et c'est repartit pour un tour !

Jack pris la tête, suivit par moi, Christina et Davis lors de la monté.

À l'étage, tout était calme, mais de nombreuses traces de sang nous indiquaient qu'il fallait se tenir sur nos gardes. Quelques mètres plus loin plusieurs corps gisaient sur le sol, quelqu'un avait fait le ménage, on voyait qu'ils avaient tous la trace net d'un coup porté au crâne.

-Tu crois que s'est Glenn et Maggie qui sont passés ? Demandais-je en chuchotant à Jack.

-J'en sais rien... attend chut !

Nous faisions silence à l'affut du moindre bruit. Il semblait que des grognements agités venaient d'un peu plus loin.

Dans une chambre trois zombies s'acharnaient sur un placard cadenassé.

Davis nous désigna Jack et moi pour qu'on s'attaque chacun à un mort alors qu'il s'occupait du dernier. En silence nous nous sommes approchés pour les planter simultanément avec nos lames. Les trois corps sont retombés à nos pieds dans un bruit mat.

-... au secours...

La faible voix d'un enfant résonnait à l'intérieur de l'armoire.

-Vite trouver moi un truc pour péter le cadenas... ça va aller gamin on est là. Tenta de rassurer Davis.

-Tiens essaye de faire levier avec ça. Dit Jack en tendant une grossière lame de métal qui avait servie d'arme à nos assaillants.

Après quelques efforts la porte s'ouvrit nous révélant la présence du gamin qui m'avait fait tourner en bourrique la veille. Dans ses bras il tenait un couffin d'où émergeait la petite tête rousse de William. Christina se précipita pour prendre le bébé alors que le môme se jetait dans mes jambes en pleurant.

-Maman, m'a mis dans le placard en me disant de m'occuper de Will et de surtout pas faire de bruit jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne me chercher. J'avais tellement peur. Dit-il en me serrant plus fort.

Je m'accroupis pour le serrer dans mes bras et le réconforter.

-Tout va bien maintenant, tu as été très courageux. Dis-je en glissant ma main dans ses cheveux jusqu'à sa nuque.

Je le sentis tressaillir et je m'horrifiais alors que je regardais ma main couverte de sang. Penchant un peu plus ma tête je constatais la trace d'une morsure à l'arrière de son cou. Sans que l'enfant le voit j'échangeais un regard équivoque avec Davis et Jack face à moi. Ce dernier ferma fort les yeux avant de se retourner. Davis me fit un signe avant de sortir son couteau.

-Elle est où ma maman ? Gémit la petite voix dans mon cou.

-Elle va bien. Dis-je en tentant de contrôler les trémolos dans ma propre voix.

Tout ira bien maintenant, tu vas la retrouver, il n'y a plus de méchants et tu as été très courageux mon grand. Continuais-je en le berçant.

-C'est vrai on peut...

Je resserrais ma prise alors que le petit corps s'affaissait dans mes bras. Derrière, Davis dont des larmes silencieuses coulaient de ses yeux bleus rougit, avait toujours la main sur la garde du couteau enfoncer dans le crâne de l'enfant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel pour tenter de réprimer mes larmes et inspirais profondément. Posant doucement le corps au sol je me relevais.

-Il faut se dépêcher...

Jack et Tina réagirent de suite en se mettant en chemin mais je dus prendre Davis par la main pour le forcer à se relever et nous suivre.

-Viens Dav' on a encore besoin de toi. Lui dis-je doucement.

Il hochât légèrement la tête avant de m'emboîter le pas.

* * *

La suite des événements se passa comme dans un brouillard pour nous tous, je nous voyais comme depuis l'extérieur descendre l'escalier de secours jusqu'à la cour où les combats continuaient.

Nous nous fîmes discret pour rejoindre les voitures sans trop d'encombres, le bus n'était déjà plus là, alors sans chercher plus nous sommes montés en vitesse dans le premier véhicule à notre portée.

Davis a tracé à travers tous le chemin jusqu'au portail, heurtant quelques corps au passage dont je n'aurais su dire s'il était morts ou vivants, amis ou ennemis.

À peine les grilles passées que nous aperçûmes le bus sur le bas-côté remplis par ce qu'il restait de nos amis...

Je voyais la sombre silhouette de la prison s'éloigner derrière nous et de tout mon cœur je ne souhaitais qu'une chose... me réveiller.

* * *

 **Et voilà les mordus, l'histoire s'est un peu assombrie et on un entre dans un registre où je suis moins à l'aise alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la tournure des événements.**

 **Le prochain chapitre est en cours de correction (encore et toujours un grand merci à Salamandera) et je viens de commencer le 27 qui devrait être un peu plus joyeux.**

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plu. A+**


	26. Chapter 26

Hello les mordus, alors voilà la suite avec deux chapitres de suite (vous pouvez dire merci à Salamendera).

Encore merci à tous pour vos messages privés comme publiques et un Big Up à ''LDHTDWPD'' pour son message qui m'a particulièrement touché. Pour ceux inscrits j'essayerais au maximum de répondre par la messagerie du site plutôt que sur les chapitres pour les autre pas de soucis je ferais comme d'habitude donc allez y n'hésitez pas lâchez des com'... comment ça je quémande à outrance? Non du tout, j'aime qu'on me dise à quel point mon esprit est tordu c'est tout...

Voilà sinon on m'a fait remarquer que la page facebook de Siri était pas très pratique pour ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes, donc je suis entrain de tout déménager sur un skyblog (doux souvenir de mes années collèges) le profil c'est ''siri-andersen'', c'est encore en construction mais j'y posterais des photos et infos en liens avec l'histoire. Hésitez pas si vous avez des questions, remarques etc...

Bon allez, j'arrête mon blabla. Bonne lecture.

 **PUNKS ARE NOT DEAD**

Aux premières lueurs du jour, j'avais décidé de mettre les voiles.

J'avais passé la nuit à scruter la prison à la recherche du moindre indice ou information, mais tout ce que je pouvais voir était le va et viens macabre de ces types qui avait duré plusieurs heures le tout entrecoupé par des éclats d'euphorie et des rixes inexplicables, entre certains de nos ennemis, qui prenaient vite fin quand un grand mec chauve le leur intimait l'ordre.

Je n'avais aperçus aucunes traces de survivants qui auraient été fait prisonnier mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, vu le traitement que pouvaient réserver des personnes de ce genre de nos jour, en particulier pour les femmes et les enfants, il était préférable de ne pas survivre à ce chaos.

Le ciel se teintait des couleurs rougeoyante d'une nouvelle aube et je me surpris à penser à Siri, je craignais pour son sort plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer, en peu de temps elle avait su s'imposer au sein de la communauté et plus particulièrement dans notre groupe restreint. Sa présence aussi agaçante qu'elle puisse être me semblait désormais indissociable de notre quotidien.

La simple idée qu'elle ait pu subir la violence de ces hommes me révulsait, elle semblait à l'aise face aux rôdeurs mais nous avait bien révélé qu'elle n'avait jamais eue à tuer de vivants.

Je poussais un soupir las en commençant à suivre la piste la plus importante que j'avais repérer la veille, un groupe de quatre personnes à priori.

Je n'étais pas d'un naturel très optimiste mais je pensais sincèrement que ceux que je considérais désormais comme ma famille avaient réussi à s'en sortir, peut-être pas tous, mais étant donné tout ce par quoi nous étions passé, je gardais bon espoir de les revoir un jour.

* * *

La première piste que j'avais suivi ne m'avais pas menée bien loin, à quelques kilomètres à peine dans la forêt j'avais trouvé des traces de luttes et de fuite, ceux qui étaient passé par là avaient dû rencontrer des petits groupes de rôdeurs, et de ce que je pouvais en voir ils n'avaient pas survécus.

Les quelques autre pistes que j'avais repérés finissaient de la même façon où étaient trop brouillées. Étant donné le remue-ménage qu'il y avait eu à la prison, les bois avaient été envahis par les morts les transformant en vaste piège.

Ma seule chance encore était de rejoindre le point de ralliement à West Wind, cette petite bourgade n'avait rien de spécial qui puisse attirer les vivants et se trouvait assez isolée ce qui la rendait assez sûr le temps que tout le monde puisse se retrouver là-bas, de plus la grande ville de LaGrange, plus au Sud, n'était pas trop loin permettant d'éventuel ravitaillement si nécessaire.

Le seul point inquiétant était que si je ne trouvais pas de véhicules il allait me falloir plusieurs jours avant d'y arriver. De toute façon je n'avais pas trop le choix je verrais ça en chemin.

Remontant mon arbalète sur mon épaule, je fixais le soleil maintenant à son zénith, il me fallait rejoindre au plus vite une petite ville dans l'espoir de trouver une voiture, je repris donc mon chemin vers le Sud en décidant de longer la route en restant à couvert.

Une heure plus tard j'arrivais à Haralson, ce petit village ne devait pas être bien glorieux avant l'apocalypse, quelques vielles maisons étaient dispersées le long de la petite route qui devait être l'avenue principale, un fast food délabré était accolé à une petite station-service dont les murs en taule rouillée menaçaient de s'effondrer. Ce trou paumé ne devait servir que de point d'étape pour les routiers qui traversaient l'état.

A première vue il n'y avait aucuns véhicules dans les environs. Je tournais vivement la tête en entendant un bruit métallique à ma gauche, j'eus à peine le temps de voir s'enfuir le chat noir qui venait de renverser une poubelle que trois geeks sortirent de derrière une maison.

-Portent malheur ces saloperies. Marmonnais-je en pointant mon arbalète sur le premier mort qui s'avançait mollement vers moi.

Aucuns de ces trouduc n'avaient l'air de première jeunesse pensais je en voyant leurs membres désarticulés pendre sans bouger.

Je baissais mon arme avant d'attraper mon couteau à ma ceinture et d'aller calmement aux devants des loques qui venaient vers moi. Je n'eus même pas à faire d'efforts pour les planter, dommage j'aurais bien eu besoin de me défouler, retirant ma lame du troisième crâne je me relevais avisant la grange qui se trouvait plus loin dans un champ entouré par tout un tas de saloperies, sans doute l'œuvre d'un brocanteur, ces derniers pullulaient dans l'état et il n'était pas rare qu'ils aient de vielles carcasses de voitures qu'ils restauraient, j'allais tenter ma chance là-bas.

À mesure que je me rapprochais, je constatais qu'il y avait eu du passage récemment, les herbes hautes étaient plaquées au sol à cause des pas de ce qui semblait être trois personnes. Ce ne pouvait être les rôdeurs, il y avait quelques traînés de sang frais qui n'avait rien à voir avec le liquide noir et putride que ces limaces laissaient dans leur sillage.

Je me rapprochais discrètement, profitant du bric-à-brac environnant pour dissimuler ma présence.

Alors que j'étais presque arrivé, j'entendis une voix féminine visiblement énervée.

-Hors de question ! Fais comme tu veux mais moi je retourne le chercher !

J'haussais les sourcils surpris, j'avais reconnu la voix de Sasha et rien que cela fit naître un sentiment puissant en moi. Je me hâtais vers les portes et tapais trois coups légers avant d'appeler Sasha à voix basse.

Il y eu un blanc avant que je l'entende appeler mon nom surprise.

Après quelques secondes, le temps de déverrouiller la porte, je me tendais alors que je me retrouvais dans les bras de la jeune femme sans avoir le temps de protester. Levant mes yeux je vis Rick avancer vers moi visiblement heureux bien que son visage ne porte les traces d'une trop grande inquiétude.

-Daryl... Dieu merci, comment nous as-tu retrouvés ? Me dit-il en me faisant une brève accolade.

-Le hasard je me rendais au point de ralliement quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai quitté la prison ce matin...

Je vis la mine de mon ami se rembrunir à la mention de la prison.

-Rick je ne suis arrivé là-bas qu'hier soir, qu'est ce qui s'est passé bordel !

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche prêt à me répondre quand il fut interrompus par une voix qui venait de l'étage derrière lui.

-Seigneur... Daryl c'est bien toi ?

Je levais la tête pour voir Carole descendre les escaliers en boitant. Sans attendre je me précipitais à sa rencontre pour lui venir en aide. Un bandage sanglant enserrait sa cuisse.

Arriver à ses côtés elle me prit doucement dans ses bras à son tour, je me figeais brièvement avant de me détendre et de poser une main dans son dos, Carol faisait partie des rares personnes que je pouvais laisser entrer en contact avec moi sans avoir envie de l'envoyer bouler dans la seconde, et intérieurement je remerciais le ciel qu'elle soit toujours vivante.

Je la sentis passer une main dans mes cheveux avant de se détacher de moi, l'accompagnant jusqu'aux autres, je l'aidais à s'installer dans un vieux fauteuil défoncé près d'eux.

Elle hochât la tête reconnaissante avant que Rick ne reprenne la parole.

-Ça s'est passé dans la nuit, il y a deux jours, personnes n'a compris, la plupart des habitant étaient morts quand on est arrivé dans la prison attiré par des coups de feu, Carol et moi étions de garde et on a rien vu à l'extérieur.

-Moi s'est Ty qui m'a réveillée, j'étais complètement assommée comme si on m'avait droguée où un truc dans le genre, c'était le chaos autour de nous, on à tenter de rejoindre l'armurerie mais les portes avaient été barricadées. On avait aucunes défenses... Murmurât-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Je restais pensif un instant avant de parler.

-Je crois que ça fait un moment qu'ils sont dans les murs, ils connaissaient les lieux et ont dû nous observer pour mieux préparer leur attaque.

\- Comment peuvent-ils connaître la prison, c'est impossible. Intervint Carol.

Je secouais la tête avant de leur révéler les découvertes faites lors de mon excursion dans la forêt.

-Ça expliquerait bien des choses. Souffla Rick.

-Oui le centre psychiatrique avait l'air récent, certains prisonniers ont dû être transférés là-bas peu de temps avant l'épidémie. Ils devaient connaître des passages par des sous-sols où je ne sais quoi, et ça explique aussi pourquoi ce bâtiment n'était pas indiqué, il venait juste d'ouvrir. Complétais-je.

-C'est là, c'est là qu'on doit aller Rick, tu vois je te l'avais dit ! S'exclama soudain Sasha.

Je levais un regard surpris vers elle avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

-Lorsqu'on fuyais avec Ty, on est tombés sur Caleb vers l'infirmerie il avait été fait prisonnier et j'ai clairement entendu un de ces types dire qu'il fallait ''ramener le doc' à la maison'', quand il nous ont vu, ils nous ont tout de suite attaqués, on a tenté de fuir mais Ty il a... ils l'ont touché avec un fusil à tranquillisant, j'avais pas d'armes, j'étais seule, je pouvais rien faire... je l'ai abandonné... Finit-elle dans un murmure brisé. Elle se repris avant de relever la tête.

On doit aller les chercher, ils sont encore vivant j'en suis sure !

Je me mordais le coin du pouce lançant un bref regard vers Rick qui gardait un visage sombre.

-J'ai passé toute la nuit à les observer Sasha, et ils n'avaient pas l'air de faire de prisonniers. Dis-je en lui épargnant les détails.

Sinon est ce que vous savez si d'autres ont pu s'échapper ? Demandais je anxieux.

-Michonne et Carl sont partis avec ta moto et depuis la forêt on a pu voir une voiture passer aussi, j'ai cru voir Beth dedans mais je suis pas certaine, c'était vraiment le chaos. M'informa Carol.

C'était un mince réconfort de savoir que Carl était sauf, de plus avec Michonne il ne risquait rien. Si le p'tit venait à disparaître, je n'étais pas sûr que Rick s'en remette cette fois.

-Daryl, il faut que tu me conduises à ce centre, je dois retrouver mon frère tu comprends... J'irais seule s'il le faut mais indique moi le chemin. Supplia Sasha en attrapant ma main.

Je comprenais bien évidemment, s'il s'était agi de Merle j'aurais fait de même. Mais dans les circonstances actuelles s'était bien trop risqué.

-Je n'ai pas pu trop m'approcher du centre mais il avait l'air autant sécurisé que la prison et là on ne connaît pas le terrain. Si vraiment tu veux t'y rendre, il va nous falloir un plan et... du renfort. Dis-je en fixant le shérif qui acquiesça.

-Daryl à raison, il vaut mieux suivre le plan et rejoindre West Wind ensuite nous pourrons élaborer une stratégie pour sauver ceux qui sont encore là-bas.

Sasha fronça les sourcils, se mordillant la lèvre, elle resta songeuse quelques minutes avant d'approuver.

-Il faut qu'on se dépêche de reprendre la route alors.

-J'étais venu jusqu'ici pour trouver une bagnole, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose d'utile au milieu de tout se foutoir. Dis-je en désignant l'espace autour.

-Y a une impala 67 au fond de la grange, j'ai commencé à la retaper le temps que Carole se remette de sa blessure, mais j'ai toujours pas trouvé de batterie, toutes celles qui sont dans les carcasses sont mortes et il n'y en avait pas à la station. Me dit Rick.

-On a qu'à fouiller les maisons, doit bien y avoir un péquenaud du coin qui en gardait en réserve.

Rick attrapa une longue barre en métal avant de me faire signe de le suivre, Sasha restait avec Carol au cas où il y aurait un problème.

Nostalgique je me rappelais que la dernière fois que j'avais cherché une batterie pour une voiture, j'avais la belette collée aux basques qui m'annonçais fièrement qu'elle était capable de changer l'essuie-glace arrière sur les Toyota... Je souris amer à ce souvenir, l'espoir qu'elle s'en soit sortie s'amenuisait doucement, et quand bien même les chances qu'elle puisse rejoindre le point de ralliement étaient nulles, avec son sens de l'orientation elle allait se retrouver à prendre la direction du Nord au lieu du Sud et allait atterrir au Canada.

Je poussais un soupir sous le regard interrogatif de mon voisin.

La seule chose à faire était de continuer à avancer quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

La route jusqu'à West Wind se fit sans encombre, ayant déjà préparé le terrain pour le cas où il nous aurait fallu fuir, nous savions quelles routes évités nous épargnant les détours inutiles gagnant ainsi un temps précieux. L'impala nous avait menés à destination sans faillir malgré quelques signes inquiétant, j'avais dû adapter la batterie qui n'était pas faite pour ce modèle de voiture.

À mesure que nous avancions, le nombre de rôdeurs augmentait légèrement nous indiquant que l'on se rapprochait d'une grande ville.

LaGrange était une ville d'environ trente mille habitants, proche de la frontière de l'Alabama, nous devrions sûrement y faire un tour pour s'équiper, mais pour l'heure il nous fallait trouver la maison de West Wind qui avait été choisi pour se retrouver.

Je passais par l'extérieure de la petite ville, évitant son centre, pour me retrouver vers le côté proche du lac qui bordait le Nord de la bourgade.

Il y avait très peu de résidences mais elles étaient toutes immenses, elles devaient servir autrefois aux plus fortunés de la grande ville pour passer leurs week-end au calme au bord du lac.

À la vue de la maison qui allait nous accueillir j'entendis Rick pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Garer devant, il y avait deux voitures ainsi que ma moto. Le p'tit et Michonne devaient être là.

En parlant du loup, alors que je stoppais la voiture j'avais brièvement aperçu Carl à la fenêtre de l'étage qui devait monter la garde.

Lorsque nous sommes entrés à l'intérieur se fut un maelstrom d'embrassades et de questions qui nous accueillit. J'avais laissé, impassible, planer mon regard sur la petite assemblée qui s'agitait autour de nous. Je baissais les yeux soupirant légèrement en me rendant compte que malgré tout ce que j'avais pensé, je m'attendais à voir une tignasse rousse parmi le groupe. À ma droite Carol posa sa main sur mon épaule la pressant légèrement avant de me laisser pour prendre part aux conversations que je n'écoutais que d'une oreille.

J'avais compris que Hershel, ses filles, Glenn et la p'tite dur à cuire avait fuis ensemble la prison, tandis que la deuxième voiture dehors venait du frère et de la sœur qui restait un peu à l'écart des autres, ils avaient l'air bien jeunes, pas plus de vingt ans à vue d'œil. Glenn chuchota qu'au cours de leurs fuite ils avaient perdu leur père qui avait été mordu dans la prison, il avait tenu jusqu'à ce que ses enfants soit en sécurité à l'extérieure puis s'était jeté d'un pont pour éviter de leur laisser la corvée de l'achever.

Je grognais doucement en voyant la sœur s'effondrer en pleurs dans les bras de son frère.

Bientôt chacun relata aux autres le souvenir de cette terrible nuit et ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre et les plans qu'il fallait mettre en place. Mais pour l'heure nous allions attendre encore quelques jours pour permettre à d'éventuel survivants de nous rejoindre, il nous fraudait aussi mener un raid en ville pour se fournir en armes et nourriture.

* * *

Le lendemain à la première heure, Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Sasha et moi nous étions réunis pour préparer le ravitaillement, nous avions pris quelques armes qui avaient été stockées dans la maison laissant le reste aux autres pour se défendre en cas de besoin.

Rick, Michonne, et Sasha montaient à bord du pick up tandis que je prenais l'impala avec Glenn. Je craignais un peu que la mécanique nous lâche en route mais il valait mieux que ceux restés à la maison aient une voiture fonctionnelle en plus de la moto.

De toute façon il n'y avait que pour une demi-heure de route pour arriver à LaGrange, elle tiendrait bien jusque-là, quitte à changer de véhicule une fois sur place.

* * *

Malgré l'apocalypse, il régnait dans cette ville comme une atmosphère passéiste, le soleil qui tapait sur les vielles briques rouge des bâtiments historique typique du Sud donnait un air de calme apparent, on aurait presque pu s'attendre à voir un vieux barbu se balancer dans son rocking chair sur le porche d'une des maisons coloniales.

Après avoir garé les véhicules à l'abri, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le centre-ville nos sacs sur le dos. La ville étant immense, nous avions décidés de rester groupé autant que possible, les rôdeurs erraient, presque statiques, complètement abrutis par les rayons du soleil.

Nous avancions doucement, plantant nos lames dans les crânes des geeks solitaires en silence, prenant des chemins détournés lorsque nous apercevions des groupes plus imposant.

Lorsque nous passions devant les plus petites échoppes de quartier nous faisions systématiquement un tour dedans réussissant à récolter quelques conserves et biscuits ayant échappé au pillage dans les étagères les plus basses, derrière le comptoir nous avons dégoté une carabine ainsi que deux revolvers, les munitions en revanche nous manquaient cruellement.

Alors que nous approchions de l'hôtel de ville, nous nous arrêtions un instant pour observer les environs.

Le bâtiment d'un étage en briques ocre était entouré par les vestiges d'un camp militaire, derrière les quatre colonnes de la façade, les fenêtres avaient été barricadées. L'ensemble de la structure était protégée par un périmètre de barbelés, posés à quelques centimètres du sol, qui faisait tout le tour du bâtiment. Quelques geeks s'étaient pris les pieds dedans pour finir par tomber embrochés sur les panneaux couverts de pièces de métal tranchant situés derrière.

Près de la porte, au pied d'une colonne, le corps décharné d'un soldat gisait immobile. Il tenait encore dans sa main l'arme dont il s'était visiblement servit pour s'exploser la cervelle au vu de la traînée brunâtre sur la colonne blanche dans son dos.

-On a pas touché à son arme. Remarqua Rick en chuchotant.

Peut-être que personne n'a pénétré le bâtiment, il doit y avoir des armes à l'intérieur.

Je hochais la tête d'accord.

-Ok bon avec Daryl on part en éclaireur jusqu'à la porte, si c'est bon on vous fait signe pour que vous nous rejoignez. Indiqua le shérif.

Pliant les genoux, je traversais le croisement sur les pas de Rick, regardant des deux côtés j'avançais silencieusement l'arbalète prête à tirer.

Arrivé aux barbelés je sortais mon couteau pour achever les quelques corps pris au piège qui avaient commencés à s'agiter à notre approche.

Levant bien les jambes je fis attention en passant par-dessus les rangs consécutifs de fils métallique.

À la porte Rick donna quelques coups pour attirer les rôdeurs qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, quelques secondes plus tard un gars en costard déchiqueté et un militaire auquel il manquait un bras se pressaient à notre rencontre. J'achevais le premier d'un carreau en plein tête tandis que Rick plantait le second avant de faire signe aux autres de nous rejoindre.

Dans le hall de l'hôtel de ville des cantines militaires s'entassaient près des marches. Les murs portaient la trace de nombreux impact de balles alors qu'un immense lustre de verre était explosé au sol. Quelques corps de civils comme de militaires gisaient immobiles un peu partout répandant une odeur âcre exacerbé par la chaleur.

Nous avions convenu de faire le ménage au rez-de-chaussée avant de s'occuper de l'étage pour être tranquille le temps de fouiller les malles et le bâtiment.

Ce fut vite fait, les quelques rôdeurs encore présent étant en trop piteux état pour être une réelle menace pour nous. Rick, Sasha et Glenn étaient restés en bas pour s'occuper des cantines tandis que j'explorais l'étage avec Michonne.

Je fouillais un bureau qui, en considérant l'immense carte étalée sur une table et les liasses de documents éparpillés autour, avait apparemment servit de lieu pour élaborer diverses stratégies. Après avoir ouvert tous les placards et tiroirs de la pièce, je me décidais à aller jeter un œil à la fenêtre pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de danger au dehors.

Scrutant l'horizon entre deux des planches qui barraient la fenêtre, je plissais les yeux en voyant vaguement des masses informes au loin avancer dans notre direction. J'appelais Michonne avant de descendre pour prévenir les autres.

Je me postais dans l'entrée pour tenter de distinguer ce qui nous fonçait dessus, je voyais bien une vingtaine de morts en troupe mais ce qui m'intriguait s'était les deux masses blanche un peu plus en avant.

J'écarquillais les yeux en me rendant compte que s'était deux gonzesses en robes de mariées entourées par trois hommes qui tentaient de fuir la petite horde. Un autre détail me fit tiquer, ils avaient tous les cheveux colorés dans une multitude de couleurs toute plus flashy les unes que les autres.

Mon cœur rata un battement, je rêvais c'était pas possible, l'une des deux nanas avait une crinière rousse qui se dégradait dans des teintes de rose fuchsia pétant et de violet.

Nan j'hallucinais pas, une belette, les jupes relevées jusqu'en haut des cuisses révélant ses jambes chaussés de rangers, courrait vers moi une bouteille à la main.

Perdue dans sa course, je n'étais même pas certain qu'elle se soit rendu compte de notre présence.

-Bordel de merde, s'est quoi tout ce merdier ! M'exclamais-je en armant mon arbalète.


	27. Chapter 27

**GIRLS JUST WANTS TO HAVE FUN**

-Foutue bagnole japonaise de merde !

Je poussais un soupir fatigué avant de rejoindre Davis qui, la tête sous le capot fumant de notre voiture, pestait depuis une bonne demi-heure en essayant de la faire redémarrer.

Cela faisait quelques heures que le soleil était levé et, perdus au milieu des champs, sous la lumière de cette nouvelle journée, les horreurs de cette nuit semblaient lointaines, comme si ce cauchemar était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais la vue de nos visages tirés et le regard hanté que Tina jetait dans le vide en berçant William machinalement, me rappelaient brutalement que tout était vrai.

Nous avions roulé en silence toute la nuit, personne n'avait eu le cœur de commenter ce qui s'était passé...

Perdus dans l'obscurité, nous avions pris divers routes et chemins tortueux un peu au hasard, Davis savait qu'il fallait rejoindre West Wind mais nous n'avions pas de carte et seulement une vague idée de la direction à prendre. De plus il allait nous falloir faire une halte dans une ville pour trouver de quoi nourrir le petit bonhomme.

-Davis, il faut qu'on se remette en route. On peut pas rester immobile plus longtemps, avec la fumée que dégage la voiture on est trop facilement repérable. Lui dis-je doucement.

Depuis notre arrêt forcé j'évitais de trop lui parler, il serrait les mâchoires et je sentais qu'il était prêt à exploser de rage. Je savais que sa colère était dirigée vers ceux qui nous avaient tout pris cette nuit, et peut être aussi envers lui-même.

-On est au milieu de nul part Siri, ça fait des kilomètres qu'on a pas vu un panneau où veux-tu qu'on aille ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je soupirais frustrée avant de lui répondre.

-On avance, on suit la route et puis s'est tout, y a pas à se poser de questions il faut qu'on trouve une ville. Lui dis-je sèchement avant de me diriger vers Jake et Tina, assis à l'ombre des arbres, pour leur dire qu'on se remettait en marche.

Jake me fit un petit sourire d'encouragement qui me fit du bien. Entre Tina enfoncée dans son mutisme et Davis dont je redoutais la moindre réaction, il ne me restait que lui sur qui je pouvais compter.

Je récupérais mon sac à l'arrière avant d'ouvrir le coffre pour donner à Jake le sac de réserve qui devait s'y trouver.

Je mettais ma main en visière pour scruter l'horizon, je ne voyais même pas une ferme où quoi que ce soit aux alentours. Lançant une prière en l'air, je suppliais pour que mon sens de l'orientation pourrit ne nous porte pas la poisse.

* * *

-Plus vite Tina ! Cria Jake.

Ça faisait des heures que nous marchions en bord de route sous un soleil de plomb, lorsque l'on remarqua qu'une horde arrivait en face de nous dans un nuage de poussière. Sans tergiverser, nous nous étions enfoncés dans les bois en courant pour tenter de nous mettre à l'abri. Hélas notre course avait réveillé le bébé qui depuis s'époumonait attirant de plus en plus de zombies à nos trousses.

-Il faut le faire taire ! M'exclamais-je en retirant ma hache du crâne d'un geek qui s'était un peu trop collé à nous.

-C'est un abri qu'il nous faut ! Repris Jake en embrochant d'un coup deux têtes de zombie.

Je couvrais nos arrières avec lui, pendant que Davis ouvrait la marche Tina sur ses talons.

-On arrive à la lisière de la forêt... J'aperçois un bâtiment. Nous cria Davis optimiste.

Je tournais la tête pour juger de ce qu'il disait et de la distance qu'il nous restait à parcourir, se faisant, je ne fis pas attention et me pris le pied dans une racine.

Alors que j'atterrissais durement sur le dos un peu sonnée, la carcasse putride d'une femme me tomba dessus. Elle était énorme, j'eus le reflex de placer mes mains au niveau de ses coudes pour éviter qu'elle ne me griffe mais malgré mais efforts, son visage se rapprochait de plus en plus du mien.

Je sentais ce qui restait de ses long cheveux filasse me chatouiller le long de mes joues alors que l'odeur fétide de sa bouche m'envahissait. Je resserrais ma prise sur ses bras pour tenter de la faire basculer sur le côté, mais mes mains s'enfoncèrent en glissant dans le gras de sa chair en décomposition.

Je poussais un gémissement de terreur, alors que je me voyais déjà me faire boulotter par ce monstre, quand sa tête s'éloigna soudain de moi. J'aperçus derrière Davis tenir la tignasse de la femme d'une main, l'autre tenant son couteau levée en l'air prêt à l'abattre sur le crâne de la créature. Je sentis le soulagement m'envahir une seconde avant qu'un bruit répugnant se fasse entendre.

Davis se retrouvais bêtement avec le scalp gluant de la femme qui pendait mollement au bout de son bras, alors que mon assaillante, devenue chauve et plus agressif encore, s'agitait en tentant de me mordre.

-Davis ! Criais-je paniquée.

Deux seconde plus tard le bout de sa lame me fit loucher alors qu'elle venait de traverser le front du zombie.

Sans tarder il fit basculer d'un coup de pied le cadavre sous lequel j'étais coincée avant de m'aider à me relever. Je lui fis un signe de remerciement avant de reprendre la course.

-On y est presque ! Indiqua Jake essoufflé en pointant un grand bâtiment de type industriel.

Arrivés du côté arrière de la structure nous nous sommes jetés sur la première porte venue.

-Elle est verrouillée ! M'exclamais-je paniquée en secouant la poignée.

Nous avons continué à faire le tour testant toute les portes possible sans succès, nous étions prêts à devoir reprendre notre fuite en voyant de plus en plus de morts sortir des bois, quand un sifflement en hauteur nous interpella.

Quelques secondes plus tard une échelle en métal sortait par la fenêtre du premier étage pour se poser à nos pieds.

Ça pouvait paraître suspect, mais pour l'heure on avait pas le temps de se poser de questions.

Davis passa en premier suivit par Tina qui avait quelques difficultés avec le bébé dans les bras.

Je restais au pied de l'échelle avec Jack le temps qu'ils finissent de monter pour dézinguer tous les geek qui approchaient.

-Vas-y Siri !

Je me dépêchais de grimper avant d'être rejointe par Jake.

Passant le rebord de la fenêtre, je me glissais au sol atterrissant sur les fesses quelques secondes avant que Jake ne passe aussi et ne me tombe dessus.

-Aïeuh !

-Oups, pardon Siri. Gloussa-t-il.

Je me relevais difficilement pour voir un grand type assez fin et habillé en pyjama noir passer à côté de moi pour récupérer l'échelle.

Une fois fait il se posta face à nous tous.

-Bien le bonjour étrangers... Nous dit-il laconique.

J'échangeais un regard perplexe avec le reste du groupe, de nos jours s'était assez étrange de se retrouver face à un inconnu qui vous aidais sans raison apparente. Nous avions gardé nos armes bien en évidence prêt à se battre si nécessaire, mais ce gars n'avait pas l'air menaçant pour un sou.

Il semblait avoir à peu près mon âge, son visage long était mangé par une courte barbe et ses cheveux sombres tombaient sur ses yeux marron qui exprimaient un air de profond ennui.

Il ne portait même pas d'arme notais-je en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds, pieds chaussés par de magnifiques chaussons en forme de poussins jaunes pétant notais-je amusé.

-Euh... merci pour le coup de main. Dis-je prudente.

Il soupira blasé.

-Oh s'est rien, je passais à côté de la fenêtre quand je vous ai aperçu, alors... voilà. Bon je vous laisse j'allais faire la sieste avant que vous veniez me déranger... si vous pouviez faire taire le bébé ça m'arrangerais... Dit-il platement avant de traîner les pieds un peu plus loin.

Je bloquais un instant face à son attitude avant que Jack se lance à sa suite.

-Hé mon gars, t'es tout seul ici ?

-Chaque être en ce monde n'est qu'une âme seule, esseulée et solitaire... dans une forteresse de solitude. Soupira-t-il.

-Heu... Ouais, mais je voulais dire y'a personne à part toi dans ce bâtiment ?

-Si... Vous.

J'ouvrais de grands yeux avant de me pencher pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Davis.

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours considéré que j'en tenais une couche, mais je crois qu'on est tombé sur mon maître.

Je le vis hocher vaguement la tête.

Alors que nous suivions notre sauveur à travers ce qui s'avérait être une usine de plastique, je jetais un œil à William qui s'était calmé quand Tina lui avait donné à téter son petit doigt couvert de sucre.

-Attention il va devenir accro au glucose ce petit bonhomme. Dis-je en riant alors que je passais gentiment une main sur le duvet de cheveux roux.

-Tant qu'il n'arrive pas à ton niveau... Répliquât-elle dans un petit sourire.

-Aucune chance ! M'exclamais-je soulagée de voir Tina plus souriante.

Le type chelou nous mena jusqu'à son petit campement où il avait installé son sac de couchage et ses provisions, une pelle était posée à côté et de l'eau bouillait dans une casserole posé sur un petit réchaud. Visiblement il était seul ici depuis un petit moment.

-Vous pouvez vous servir si vous voulez, je vous saurais gré de ne pas toucher au thé et à la pelle en revanche...merci d'avance. Nous dit-il en désignant la nourriture à côté de lui.

-C'est bon on a ce qu'il faut dans notre sac, à moins que vous ayez du lait en poudre peut être. Demanda Jake sans y croire.

Notre interlocuteur releva la tête nous fixant les paupières mi-closes.

-...non...

J'avais l'impression d'être dans la quatrième dimension alors que je le voyais porter calmement une délicate tasse à thé en porcelaine à ses lèvres en continuant de nous fixer.

Je soupirais désespérée en m'assoyant en tailleur face à lui avant de sortir un paquet de biscuit de mon sac.

-Et bien mon cochon, on est pas sorti du sable ! Dis-je alors que les autres s'installaient à mes côtés.

-C'est tellement vrai ce que vous dites là belle amie... Soupira le désespéré de service.

-T'as entendu, il l'a appelé ''belle amie''. Entendis-je Jake chuchoter en pouffant.

-Vas t'faire' Jake ! Grognais-je.

-Quand tu veux chérie. Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Et sinon vous avez un nom ? Demanda Dav' un peu plus rassuré devant l'air inoffensif bien qu'étrange de notre hôte.

-...Oui...

Je restais pendue à ses lèvre attendant qu'il continu mais en vain.

-Et ton nom c'est... ? Demandais-je impatiente.

-...vous pouvez m'appeler ''le fossoyeur''. Dit-il avant de reprendre une gorgée de thé sereinement.

-Oh c'est... charmant... mais pas facile, tes parents ont été très inspirés. Dis-je en riant jaune.

-C'est un pseudonyme, je crains que père et mère ne m'aient attribué un prénom fort peu adapté à cette nouvelle ère, en fait il ne l'était pas non plus à l'ancienne, je pense sincèrement que père et mère devaient me détester... Dit-il pensif.

-Allons, allons, ça ne peut pas être si terrible... Fis-je en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule.

Il jeta un regard étrange sur ma main encore couverte par les fluides du zombie qui m'avait attaqué un peu plus tôt.

-Oups, désolée. Rigolais-je en essuyant ma main dans mon jogging.

Il soupira avant de me répondre.

-Très bien, après tout même si ce nom est un fardeau je me dois de le porter jusqu'à ce que la douce mort m'en délivre et que toute mémoire s'efface. Vous pouvez m'appelez Leslie...

J'éclatais de rire avant de me calmer devant le regard fâché de Tina.

-Oh... j'croyais que c'était une blague.

-Je ne suis hélas pas familier de ce genre d'humour... Dit-il sans sembler offusqué par ma réaction.

-M'en serais jamais douté... Et sinon ça fait longtemps que t'es seul... Je veux dire au-delà de ta forteresse de ton âme esseulée de la solitude et tout ça... Demandais-je.

-...oui... j'ai toujours eu du mal à m'intégrer dans la société...

-Faut dire que niveau société, s'est pas Disneyland ici hein ?

-Si vous chercher un parc Disney, le plus proche est en Floride...

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise.

-Putain ! Il a raison ! Faudra grave qu'on y fasse un tour hein ? Dis-je toute excitée en donnant un coup de coude à Davis.

-Pour le moment il faut surtout qu'on trouve une ville, qu'on déniche de quoi nourrir le p'tit ainsi qu'une voiture pour rejoindre West Wind. Raisonna sagement Dav'.

-Nous sommes à quelques minutes d'Hogansville si ça vous intéresses, en revanche si vous vous attachez encore un tant soit peu à votre vie, il vaudrait mieux attendre quelques heures que les sans-âmes s'éloignent...

Je soupirais lassée d'avance. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, reprendre la route pour rejoindre d'éventuel survivants.

-Ô joie... Dis-je désespérée.

-Ô désespoir... Fit Leslie un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard nous nous trouvions bien dans une petite pharmacie à Hogansville, Leslie, seigneur je ne me faisais vraiment pas à ce blaze, n'avait pas menti nous étions à peine à quinze minutes à pieds de cette grande ville.

De plus notre grand optimiste connaissait la ville comme sa poche et nous avait bien aidé en nous accompagnant, arguant que si son funeste destin nous avait mis sur son chemin, s'était sûrement pour une bonne raison. J'osais à peine penser à ce qui serait arrivé à ce type si c'était des psychopathes qui lui étaient tombés dessus.

Tina et Jake étaient restés à l'usine pour s'occuper de William.

Je récupérais tout le matériel de puériculture dont nous avions besoin pendant que Davis cherchait une voiture fonctionnelle et siphonnait des réservoirs d'essence avec Leslie.

Je terminais ma fouille quand le bruit d'un moteur attira mon attention devant la pharmacie.

Davis se tenais fièrement au volant d'un monstrueux 4x4 avec un Leslie toujours aussi blasé à ses côtés.

-Tu sais que ce truc va bouffer ton essence plus vite qu'un zombie avec un cerveau. Lui dis-je perplexe.

-T'inquiète j'ai fait des réserves, et West Wind ne doit plus être très loin ça va le faire. En plus cette belle bête défoncera tous les rôdeurs qui oseront se mettre sur notre route. Dit-il en tapotant affectueusement la carrosserie.

-...Les hommes et leur voiture... Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel avant de monter à bord.

* * *

Le lendemain, après une nuit à déblatérer sur le pour ou contre prendre ''le fossoyeur'' avec nous et la menace de Jake de lui planter un pieu dans le cœur s'il nous faisait un mauvais coups, nous avions repris notre route avec notre étrange nouveau compagnon. Coincé entre Jake et Tina il fixait William posé sur ses genoux en poussant des soupirs à fendre l'âme.

-Je peux le reprendre si il te dérange. Lui dit gentiment Christina en tendant les bras.

-... il ne me gêne pas, je songeais juste à quel point la vie était vide de sens et j'enviais la béate ignorance qui habite ce petit être. Ah être ou ne pas être... Ton prénom t'a été donné avec justesse petit William.

Un silence régnât dans l'habitacle, seulement dérangé par le gazouillement joyeux du bébé qui avait l'air enchanté par l'attention que lui portait l'homme tout de noir vêtu.

-C'est... très profond comme réflexion... tu devais faire un métier très cérébral avant. Tenta Jake.

-Pas vraiment... Je répondais au téléphone pour la ligne d'écoute SOS Suicide...

-Et tu faisais quoi, tu les encourageais ? Dis-je amusée.

-Siri ! Me gronda Davis.

-Quoi !

-Laissez Mr Davis. Je me sens connecté avec ma douce amie et j'avoue que son humour sarcastique réchauffe mon âme déchirée.

-Tu vois, lui il reconnaît le bon goût de mon humour, tape m'en cinq Droopy ! Dis-je en levant la main vers lui.

-Je ne me sens pas prêt pour entrer en contact aussi tôt avec toi ma douce amie.

-Pas de soucis mon pote on remet ça à plus tard. Dis-je en reportant mon regard sur la route secouant la tête amusée par l'attitude de ce type.

* * *

-Oh bordel de merde, on a atterri trop loin. Jura Davis en passant devant le panneau indiquant l'entrée de la ville de LaGrange.

Cela faisait deux jours que nous étions sur la route au lieu des deux heures prévue initialement.

De multiples hordes avaient croisées notre chemin nous forçant à changer d'itinéraire et à trouver des lieux sûr le temps qu'elles passent.

-Vous croyez que s'est à cause du changement de saison que les zombies se la jouent oiseaux migrateur ou bien qu'ils ont un instinct de reproduction et qu'ils vont se chercher un p'tit nid douillet pour joyeusement copuler.

-Oh putain Siri me met pas des horreurs pareil dans la tête j'vais gerber. Se plaignît Jake.

-Cela reste néanmoins une question intéressante que soulève ma belle amie.

-Nah ! Tu vois, lui il est d'accord avec moi ! M'exclamais-je en tirant la langue.

-Normal vous êtes aussi tarés l'un que l'autre.

-Je n'utiliserais pas ce terme mais je ressens comme le vague souvenir d'un sentiment de bonheur à l'idée qu'une tierce personne constate le lien qui m'unit à toi douce Siri.

-T'as bien raison mon Droopy, la bave du vilain crapaud n'atteint pas les blanche colombes que nous sommes.

-Arrêtez vos conneries, la nuit commence à tomber, faut qu'on se trouve un endroit pour se poser, logiquement demain sera la bonne, on est plus très loin du ralliement.

-On pourrait pas s'arrêter dans un bar, j'aurais bien besoin de m'en jetée une... Supplia Tina.

-Je savais que t'étais une pochtronne. Lui dis-je.

-On peut pas tous faire aussi facilement abstraction de ce qui s'est passé que toi. Me dit-elle sèchement.

Je lui jetais un regard étonné, ne m'attendant pas à cette réaction.

Elle se passa la main sur le visage avant de se reprendre.

-Pardon, excuse-moi c'est la fatigue, je sais bien que tu es inquiète aussi. Au moins tu nous remontes le moral.

Je lui fis un sourire compréhensif. Alors qu'un silence un peu tendu régnait Jake poussa une exclamation.

-Si tu veux te mettre une chauffe oublis les bars ma Tina ils sont sûrement pillés depuis longtemps. Je sais exactement où aller, Dav' gares toi là !

-On va quand même pas chercher un abri juste pour picoler. Râla Davis en garant quand même la voiture.

-Oh soit pas si rabat joie Dav' s'est juste pour passer la soirée et on sera raisonnable.

-Oui puis t'inquiète moi je resterais sobre, j'aime pas l'alcool. Dis-je en suivant Jake.

-J'y crois moyen à tout ça. Soupira Davis.

J'haussais un sourcil perplexe quand Jake s'arrêta devant une boutique de robes de mariée.

-T'es sérieux là ? Demanda Tina.

-Crois-moi ma belle, j'ai parcouru les quatre coins du monde testant les bars les plus dingues possible mais s'est lors des essayages pour les mariages de me cinq sœurs que j'ai connu les cuites les plus mémorables.

J'haussais les épaules indifférente avant de le suivre à l'intérieur, au moins tout était clean dedans, personne ne devait avoir eu l'idée de fouiller ce genre de boutique depuis l'apocalypse.

Davis ferma bien la porte derrière nous alors que Jake montait à l'étage où se trouvaient les robes.

Nous restions sur nos garde mais tout était calme, Jake pénétra dans la petite pièce un peu à l'écart où le mot ''réserve'' était placardé sur la porte avant d'en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec deux bouteille de champagne dans chaque main.

-Bingo Baby ! Y en a plein la réserve !

Davis soupira désespéré avant de sécurisé la pièce en se servant des robes pour les clouer aux fenêtres.

-C'est quand même triste de détruire des merveilles pareilles. Murmura Tina pensive en caressant le tissu d'une robe avant de boire une gorgée de champagne à même le goulot.

-Siri t'étais mariée avant l'apocalypse ? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Hein !... Nan t'es dingue, avec mes études s'est à peine si on me laissait voir la lumière du jour, j'vois déjà pas où j'aurais trouvé le temps de me trouver un mec alors un mari...

-Bon c'est décidé, il est hors de question que je meurs sans avoir porté une de ses robes au moins une fois dans ma vie et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Dit-elle en s'enfilant plusieurs gorgées d'affilées.

Je rigolais amusée avant de regarder autour de moi pensive... Après tout pourquoi pas.

-Ok mais je vais avoir besoin de ça alors. Dis-je en tendant la main vers sa bouteille.

Elle me la tendit avec un sourire triomphant.

La nuit risquait d'être intéressante.

* * *

-...et là je lui ai dit ''mon chou t'es dans un bar gay ici si tu veux chopper une nana va voir Betty là-bas mais c'est à tes risques et périls.'' Termina Jake sous nos éclats de rire.

J'étais assise par terre dans une volumineuse robe blanche alors que Tina dans sa robe plus courte dans un style tutu était dans mon dos à coiffer mes cheveux. Jake était déjà passé sous ses mains et abordait une couleur de cheveux d'un turquoise vif du plus bel effet sur lui.

Lorsque j'avais achevé ma première bouteille une heure plus tôt, j'avais sorti de mon sac un tas d'accessoires récoltés dans une boutique de bijoux et autres babioles où nous avions passé la nuit la veille. Parmi mon butin Tina avait ressortit joyeusement une multitude de craies pour cheveux et des vernis depuis elle s'attelait à relooker tout le monde. Même Droopy avait accepté le vernis noir sur ses ongles.

Je me relevais un peu chancelante pour m'admirer dans les grands miroirs.

La robe était splendide, le haut était tout en dentelle avec les manches trois quart et un profond dévolté en V qui s'arrêtait à la taille qui était ceinturé pour s'évaser dans un soyeux jupon simple et légèrement bouffant.

Je rigolais en agitant ma crinière qui ondulait dans un dégradé de rose et de violet. Je tournais sur moi-même follement joyeuse avant de perdre l'équilibre et de basculer sur Jake qui m'accueillit dans ses bras avec un sourire enjôleur.

-Si c'est pour toi chérie, j'serais presque prêt à devenir hétéro.

Je gloussais.

-Nan merci, je préfère les chasseurs d'écureuils un peu coincé.

-La c'est clair elle est complètement bourrée. Rigola-t-il.

-Même pas vrai d'abord, suis une viking... je tiens très bien l'alcool... Dis-je avant de doucement m'effondrer à même le sol.

* * *

Je me réveillais sous les secousses et les appels incessants de Davis, les cris de William me vrillaient les tympans.

-Dépêche-toi on doit fuir.

Je me relevais en vitesse tanguant et grimaçant sous le martèlement qui me fracassait le crâne.

J'entendais vaguement que quelqu'un s'acharnait sur les portes au rez-de-chaussée. Attrapant mon sac, Davis me fourra ma hache dans une main avant de me pousser vers une issue de secours.

En haut des marches je gémis face au soleil éblouissant qui me crevait la rétine, oh dieu du ciel j'allais gerber, je levais mon bras gauche, qui tenait encore une bouteille pleine, pour me protéger de la lumière.

Je compris l'urgence de la situation quand je vis qu'en bas des marches, de plus en plus de geeks s'agglutinaient, relevant le bas de ma robe je me hâtais de suivre les autres en maudissant cette foutue masse de tissus.

-Bon sang mais de quoi on a l'air ! Hurlais-je alors que nous étions tous les cinq alignés en courant le long de l'allée principal, me concentrant particulièrement pour ne pas vomir mes tripes.

-J'vous avais bien dit que je le sentais pas ! Cria Davis.

-Oh la ferme Dav' ou j'te fais bouffer ta barbe ! Répliquais-je en remarquant seulement maintenant la teinte arc-en-ciel de cette dernière.

-Par toute les licornes de Babaland, mais qu'est-il arrivé à ta barbe !

-Oh la ferme Siri !


	28. Chapter 28

Et me revoilà les mordus! Alors ce chapitre s'est fait désirer mais ça y est, Darylounet va retrouver la belette, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.

Sinon pour les petites news du moment, j'ai enfin à peut près mis à jour le skyblog Siri Andersen, et j'essaierais de publier dessus pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'histoire (actuellement je suis arrivé au chapitre 33 niveau écriture si ça vous intéresse).

Merci encore à Salamendera de corriger mes bêtises et de me faire bien rire^^.

 **Réponse review:**

Foliooo: Et voilà le moment tant attendu est arrivé^^. Et bravo d'avoir lu toute l'histoire d'un coup, je fait pas des gros chapitre mais ça reste assez conséquent. J'espère que tu kifferas sa maman! la suite de l'histoire lol.

 **LES RÉVOLTÉS DU BOOTY.**

-J'suis encore bourrée ou c'est bien Redneck et compagnie que j'aperçois plus loin !

Je grognais en plissant les yeux, si j'avais encore un doute sur le fait que j'avais bien une belette multicolore qui nous arrivait droit dessus, il n'existait plus quand je l'avais entendu brailler cette phrase.

Poussant un soupir, dépité ou soulagé je n'en étais pas encore sûr, je visais les rôdeurs les plus proches derrière eux. J'en abattais cinq le temps que Jake, Davis, Tina et un type bizarre avec un bébé dans les bras ne passe en vitesse par-dessus les barbelés. Siri un peu plus à la traîne avait coincé le bas de sa robe dans les fils et se vautrait lamentablement sur le côté d'une des plaques tranchante. Rick se précipita pour la relever et la mettre à l'écart alors que les morts venaient dans le piège et s'embrochaient les uns après les autres, une fois le danger écarté je les achevais avec Michonne.

-Daryl.

Je relevais la tête pour voir Michonne pointer silencieusement l'horizon, une horde était en mouvement, nous pouvions voir le nuage de poussière, que leurs pas traînants dégageaient, s'élever aux abords de la ville.

-Rentrons à l'intérieur, on sera en sécurité si on fait pas de bruits.

Elle acquiesça avant de rejoindre les autres pour les prévenir.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil pensif au loin avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Une fois rentré, je me stoppais net face à la scène qui se déroulait devant moi.

La belette, les deux mains entourant et pressant sa cuisse droite sautillait à cloche pied en tentant de fuir Michonne.

-Nan touchez pas, ça fait maaaaaaaaal !

-Siri, laisse les regardez au moins, tu vas finir par te vider de ton sang ! Marmonna une Tina au teint verdâtre.

-Douce amie, sache que ta souffrance résonne en moi comme une triste mélopée...

Je fixais le type bizarre qui venait de déclamer cette connerie la main posée sur le cœur dans une attitude tragique. Je le désignais d'un coup de menton dans sa direction.

-C'est qui ce gus, et pourquoi il cause comme un dico dans une tragédie grecque ? Demandais-je en lui ôtant possessivement le bébé des bras, le regard suspicieux.

-T'en prend pas à Droopy toi, s'est le seul à être de mon côté... AH MERDE ! Me fit la belette hargneuse en m'accusant du doigt avant de replacer sa main en vitesse sur sa cuisse qui pissait le sang.

-J'aimerais surtout savoir comment vous êtes parvenus ici... et dans cet état qui plus est. Mais avant il faut qu'on barricade la porte et qu'on se retire la haut le temps que la horde passe. Ordonna Rick calmant le jeu.

J'aidais Rick et Glenn à pousser une grosse armoire contre la porte et à vérifier que les planches étaient bien fixées aux fenêtres, pendant que les autres montaient à l'étage en aidant Siri.

Je regardais une dernière fois la horde au dehors qui se rapprochait doucement, Rick m'attendait en bas des marches avec un léger sourire.

-Finalement y a encore de l'espoir hein !

-Mmh... J'étais certain qu'il se foutait de moi par rapport au retour de la belette, mais le voir un peu plus joyeux me dissuada de répliquer.

* * *

En haut toute la petite troupe s'était installée dans le grand bureau que j'avais fouillé plus tôt. Tina, Jack et Davis étaient avachis dans un canapé, Glenn et Sasha étaient postés près des fenêtres et Siri était assise à même le sol un peu pâlotte sa robe blanche se teintant doucement de rouge, accroupis devant elle Michonne tentait de la laisser regarder sa blessure alors qu'assis à côté d'elle le mec en noir sortait un mini réchaud de son sac et commençait à faire bouillir de l'eau.

-Belle Siri, je vais te préparer une infusion qui apaisera ton âme torturée...

-Pourquoi il l'appel comme ça le gothique ? Demandais-je interloqué.

-PARCE QUE JE SUIS BELLE, DOUCE ET MAGNIFIQUEEEEEUUUUUH ! AH PUTAIN DE SA RACE ! Hurla la belette alors que Michonne retirait un morceau de métal de sa cuisse.

-Oh Siri pitié ma tête... arrête de hurler... Gémit Tina en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Ouais bah moi aussi, s'est de ta faute si on a autant picolé. Répliqua la belette de plus en plus pâle.

-Vous vous êtes pris une charge ! S'exclama Glenn ahurit.

-Oh s'est bon joue pas le mec choqué, t'aurais fait pareil à notre place Jackie Chan, on en avait bien besoin après ces derniers jours et puis Davis et Leslie sont restés sobres.

-C'est qui Leslie ? Demanda Rick perplexe.

-Je suis Leslie... Fit le nouveau venu en levant la main blasé en gardant les yeux concentré sur son mélange dans la casserole.

-C'est un surnom que t'as donné Siri ? Fit Glenn avec une légère pointe de pitié.

-Non...

-Ah...

-Tu vas avoir besoin de points de suture je pense. Nous interrompît Michonne en fixant Siri.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai pas ramené mon kit de couture avec moi ! S'exclama la blessée.

-On à même pas de quoi faire un bandage ou de nettoyer la plaie. Fit Michonne en se tournant vers Rick et moi.

-On a quand même du champagne. Fit Jake mollement en agitant une bouteille à bout de bras, il s'était effondré la tête sur les genoux de Tina en somnolant.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi avec, me faire mariner dedans comme une dinde! Fit Siri énervée.

-C'est une idée...

-Oh mais cautérisez la plaie à l'aide du réchaud et qu'on en finisse ! S'exclama Tina à bout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé un bras en travers des yeux l'air de vouloir dormir.

-Mais t'est malade espèce de cinglée ! Paniqua la belette en rabattant le bas de sa robe sur elle.

Je la fixais pensif quelques secondes, la p'tite asiatique n'avait pas tort. Avec la horde à l'extérieur on ne savait pas pour combien de temps on était coincé ici.

J'observais un peu plus en détail la belette, j'avais pas fait trop attention au début mais je voyais maintenant qu'elle devait en avoir vu ces derniers jours. Je serrais les dents en voyant les bleus sur sa mâchoire, sa lèvre fendue et les traces de mains qui commençaient à peine à se dissiper autour de son cou.

-Bande d'enfoirés... Grognais-je tout bas avant de sortir mon couteau de chasse de ma ceinture et d'avancer vers Siri.

La belette leva des yeux écarquillés sur moi alors que je me rapprochais d'elle.

-Heu Daryl... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ce couteau là au juste... T'as pas pris ce que Tina a dit au sérieux... Faut pas l'écouter... elle a aux moins vingt grammes d'alcool dans le sang... Daryl pose moi ce couteau tout de suite ! Paniqua Siri en tentant de reculer.

-Michonne maintient là. Jake passe-moi le champagne.

-Ooh putain il va vraiment le faire... Entendis-je Tina murmurer.

Je nettoyais grossièrement mon couteau avec l'alcool avant de le poser sur le réchaud.

-Trouvez un truc dans lequel elle pourra mordre. Siri va falloir que tu restes silencieuse autant que possible, la horde est en train de traverser. Lui dis-je.

-Nan... nan je veux pas... Dit-elle faiblement.

-Il le faut, si tu restes dans cet état, c'est tout le groupe que tu mets en danger.

Je vis que l'argument avait fait mouche quand elle poussa un soupir résigné en baissant la tête.

-Si tu sens que tu t'évanouis ne résiste pas. Lui indiquais-je.

-J'suis une putain de guerrière viking ! C'est pas ton couteau à beurre doux qui va venir à bout de moi ! Dit-elle en relevant les yeux pleins de défis.

J'hochais la tête, satisfait par son regain de combativité, avant de m'agenouiller devant elle. J'attrapais le bas de sa robe et la déchirait jusqu'en haut pour finir par en arracher une bonne partie dégageant ainsi une jolie paire de jambe. Un gros silence suivit mon action, je relevais les yeux pour voir que Siri avait brusquement repris des couleurs au niveau des joues, je souris en coin légèrement satisfait.

Je la sentis tressaillir alors que je posais mes mains sur ses jambes pour les écarter et mieux voir la blessure à l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite.

-C'est carrément chaud ! Entendis-je Jake murmurer.

Je lui jetais un regard sombre pour toute réponse.

-Ahah... J'parlais du couteau... il chauffe...

Je grognais pas dupe. Je regardais la lame de mon couteau posé au-dessus des flammes du réchaud, le métal luisait doucement...

-T'as déjà fait ça au moins... Demanda Siri en fixant craintivement la lame également.

Je remontais mon regard pour plonger dans ses yeux.

-Sur du bétail ça compte ? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire en coin.

Je la vis écarquiller les yeux avant que son visage soit envahi par la colère.

-Oh toi espèce de bouseux mal dégrossit, est ce que t'es en train de me comparer à une vache ! S'énerva-t-elle en me lançant les lambeaux de sa robe à la figure.

-La lame est prête... Nous interrompit Michonne sérieuse.

Le calme se fit dans la pièce, je sentis que tout le monde se fit plus attentif observant la scène qui allait se dérouler. Je jetais un œil vers Glenn à la fenêtre qui me fit signe que dehors s'était OK.

-Je vais devoir laisser la lame un certain temps sur la plaie, il faut que tu restes le plus immobile possible et surtout... que tu sois silencieuse... Lui dis-je sérieusement.

-Tiens frenchie, mord là-dedans. Fis Michonne plaçant la tête de la belette sur ses genoux et lui tendant un morceau de bois enroulé dans du tissus.

Je m'asseyais sur sa jambe valide pour immobiliser autant que possible son corps alors que Michonne la maintenait par les bras. Je soufflais doucement en attrapant le manche de mon couteau.

Je lançais un dernier regard désolé à la belette avant de fermement plaquer la lame rougeoyante à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

J'entendais la lame grésiller au contact de la chair alors que le corps de Siri se contractait violemment sous moi, je suppliais intérieurement pour qu'elle s'évanouisse quand un gémissement retenus parvint à mes oreilles, je ne pouvais retirer la lame, ni trop tôt de crainte que la cautérisation ne soit pas efficace ni trop tard pour éviter d'abîmer les tissus sains.

J'avais déjà utilisé cette méthode sur moi comme sur Merle lorsque nous n'avions pas le choix et je savais que ce n'était pas sans risques...

Levant les yeux je croisais le regard plein de souffrance mais déterminé de Siri qui me fixait, l'espace d'un instant, je me surpris à être admiratif devant la force dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

Quelques secondes plus tard j'ôtais la lame satisfait par l'arrêt de l'hémorragie et par l'aspect de la plaie, ça avait pas l'air trop mal.

La belette avait craché son mord plus loin avant de rejeter la tête en arrière épuisé, la respiration anarchique, le décolleté profond de sa robe me dévoilait le mouvement rapide de sa poitrine qui se levait et s'abaissait frénétiquement.

Au bout d'un moment elle se releva sur ses coudes avant de s'adresser à nous.

-J'sais pas vous, mais moi ça m'a donné une de ces envie de barbecue... Y'aurais pas quelque chose à grailler ?

* * *

Ça faisait déjà quelques heures que nous étions coincés ici, le jour tombait doucement et la masse qui passait en bas du bâtiment commençait à peine à s'éclaircir.

Ce répit nous avait au moins permis de parler avec les autres de ce qui leur était arrivé depuis la prison et de faire connaissance avec ce... Leslie.

Je glissais mon regard vers ce dernier, il lisait un putain de bouquin de poésie alors que la belette, emmitouflée dans sa veste noir, dormait épuisée, la tête posée sur ses jambes.

Ce type avait pas l'air méchant mais son attitude était déconcertante et j'aimais pas ça.

Posé dans un coin de la pièce je continuais de les regarder alors que Michonne venait s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-Soit pas jaloux Daryl, j'suis certaine qu'au fond t'es toujours son souffre-douleur numéro un. Me chuchota-t-elle.

Je grognais en réponse avant de faire glisser mes yeux jusqu'à la fenêtre où Sasha s'agitait faisant les cent pas, jetant de temps à autre un regard dehors.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Demandais-je en la désignant doucement du menton provoquant un soupir agacé chez mon interlocutrice.

-Elle voulait qu'on parte dès que les rôdeurs auront disparu, même s'il fait encore nuit. Elle s'impatiente de plus en plus de retrouver son frère sans tenir compte du danger, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Davis, ils ont croisé de nombreuses hordes en route et elles remontent toutes vers le nord, même de jour ça sera dangereux de se déplacer.

Daryl, tu penses vraiment qu'il y a une chance qu'on retrouve Tyreese et d'autres personnes si on retourne là-bas ?

Dans un tic nerveux je portais le coin de mon pouce entre mes dents et réfléchissais à sa question.

Je pouvais comprendre que nos ennemis aient pris Caleb, les médecins étaient une denrée rare et précieuse de nos jours mais pour les autres prisonnier... leur valeur était moindre, la preuve en était du nombre important de cadavres que j'avais vu brûler il y a quelques nuits.

-Y a peut-être quelques survivants... mais rien n'est moins sûr. Si on y va il risque d'y avoir encore plus de pertes. Je sais pas encore ce que Rick et les autres ont prévu, mais va falloir faire preuve d'intelligence plus qu'autre chose avec ses cinglés...

* * *

Au petit matin nous nous étions réunis dans le hall, les malles contenant les armes et quelques vivres étaient posées près de la porte prête à être chargés. Pour cela il fallait qu'on ramène les voitures jusqu'ici. Rick et Jake allaient chacun récupérer leur voiture tandis que j'allais partir avec Glenn pour tenter de mettre la main sur un nouveau véhicule plus sûr que l'impala, avec notre chargement et les rôdeurs qui pullulaient il valait mieux qu'on ne se retrouve pas en rade au mauvais moment.

Michonne, Sasha et Tina étaient déjà sorties, elles s'étaient proposées pour fouiller les environs pour dégoter un peu de matériel médical le temps qu'on revienne.

Il ne restait que Davis, le dépressif, Siri et le bébé qui devaient nous attendre à l'abri.

-Vous, faites pas de conneries jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne ok ! Dis-je en prenant mon arbalète tout en fixant la belette.

-Promis, on attend votre retour avant de faire des bêtises. Me répondit cette dernière avec un grand sourire.

-Ça m'avait pas manqué... Soupirais-je en passant les portes Glenn à mes côtés.

-Reconnais quand même que ça rend tout ce bordel un peu plus... joyeux ? Proposa l'asiatique tout en plantant sa machette dans la tête d'un geek qui venait vers nous.

-Ce bordel est pas censé être joyeux comme tu dis, regarde où ça les à mener de s'amuser à se déguiser et à picoler toute la nuit, un peu plus et ils y passaient. Répliquais-je visant un mort un peu plus loin qui s'effondra quelques secondes après.

-Mais le fait est qu'ils sont vivants et relativement en bonne santé. Me dit Glenn récupérant ma flèche pour me la rendre.

Et puis ils avaient pas tort, après tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette prison si j'avais eu la possibilité j'aurais bien pris un verre moi aussi, quand on voit que tout peut basculer aussi soudainement on se dit que si on peut sortir un tant soit peu de ce mode survie pour simplement vivre, faut profiter de la moindre occasion... Soupira-t-il le regard sombre.

Je continuais à avancer méditant les paroles de mon ami, j'avais entendu le récit de ce qu'ils avaient vu lors de l'attaque mais apparemment les mots ne suffisaient pas à décrire l'horreur de ce qu'ils avaient subi. Me reprenant je donnais un petit coup dans la visière de la casquette de Glenn.

-Toi mon gars, si t'avais autant picolé que ces gonzesses... tu te serais jamais relevé. Lui dis-je rieur.

-Hey je tiens mieux l'alcool maintenant ! S'exclama-t-il faussement offensé.

-C'est ça ouais... Tiens qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-là ? Dis-je en désignant un véhicule garer dans une ruelle.

* * *

Le temps que nous ramenions notre nouvelle voiture avec Glenn, Rick et Jake étaient déjà revenus et avaient commencés à charger les malles.

Siri boitilla jusqu'à nous prenant appui sur le dépressif qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

-Oh chouette vous avez trouvé une Toyota, si y a besoin je sais changer l'essuie-glace arrière hein, y a pas de soucis. Dit-elle fièrement.

Vous avez pas croisez les filles en chemin au fait, elle devrait être revenues maintenant? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-T'inquiète pas elles devraient pas tarder, et si y avait vraiment eu un souci on aurait entendu le bruit des coups de feu, Sasha à un flingue avec elle. La rassura Glenn en fermant le coffre.

-C'est bon on a tout ? Demanda Rick en fermant lui aussi le coffre de sa voiture.

Davis déjà dans une voiture avec le petit William sur les genoux répondit.

-C'est bon, il manque juste les...

-Démarrez les voitures ! Démarrez vite !

Je tournais la tête vers l'origine des cris pour voir les retardataires que nous attendions courir à toute jambes, poursuivit par une multitude de geeks.

Sans réfléchir je balançais en vitesse la belette sur la banquette arrière et m'installais derrière le volant démarrant la voiture, deux secondes après la portière passager s'ouvrait et Leslie prenait place à mes côtés. Je jetais un œil dans le rétroviseur pour voir que les autres s'étaient répartit entre les deux autres voitures, il nous restait juste à récupérer les trois femmes.

Faisant un rapide demi-tour je m'arrêtais dans une glissade écrasant une partie des rôdeurs dans un bruit d'os brisés, cela laissa le temps à Tina de se hisser à l'arrière de notre voiture alors que les deux autres rejoignaient celle de Rick juste devant.

Une fois fait j'appuyais à fond sur l'accélérateur suivant Rick et Glenn en tête de file, laissant derrière nous les morts qui s'effondraient les uns après les autres se prenant les pieds sur les corps de ceux que j'avais heurté.

-Joliiii Darylounet, t'as fait un strike !

-La ferme Siri... Grognais-je.

-D'accord mais tu pourrais être plus aimable, pour une fois que je te faisais un compliment, si tu as des tendances SM et que tu préfères quand je te malmène faut le dire, y a pas de soucis mon grand.

J'ignorais sa remarque alors qu'à mes côtés l'autre zarbi' me fixait étrangement sans rien dire. Poussant un soupir agacé je respirais un grand coup avant de m'adresser à Tina.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

-La routine, les pharmacies étaient pillées, on a voulu tenter notre chance dans une petite supérette et quand on a voulu jeter un œil dans la réserve elle était pleine de ces saloperies. Bordel pourquoi tout le monde les enferme dans ce genre d'endroit, ils pourraient au moins laisser un mot sur la porte pour prévenir, s'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive et ça commence à me saouler. S'énerva la petite asiatique.

-C'est vrai, quel manque de savoir vivre... Intervint Siri ironique.

-Oh toi la rouquine te fous pas de moi sinon j'te donne pas ce que je t'ai ramené. Répliqua Tina menaçante.

-Ouh du chantage avec cadeaux à la clé, j'aime ça... Allez donne, donne ! S'exclama la rouquine en sautillant dans son siège le regard pétillant.

-T'es vraiment une gamine... Soupira l'autre femme désespérée en lui lançant un tas de tissus à la figure.

-Oh des fringues ! Chouette... attend t'es sérieuse là... une salopette ! Fit la belette tenant la dite salopette à bout de bras.

-Laisse la si t'en veux pas et continus à te balader en robe de mariée de l'horreur si tu préfères. Tiens aide moi à délasser l'arrière de ma robe. Fis Tina en lui présentant son dos.

La belette ronchonna pour la forme avant de s'exécuter.

-Vous allez quand même pas faire ça ici, et maintenant ! M'exclamais-je alors que je voyais Tina commencer à ôter sa robe.

-Trouve nous une cabine d'essayage si ça te plaît pas grand malin ! Me fis Tina pas du tout gênée.

-N'ai crainte belle Siri, je ne laisserais pas mon regard impur souiller ta pureté virginal, tu peux te changer sans avoir à rougir.

-Tu parles d'une ''pureté virginal'', qui n'a pas déjà vu sa culotte à la prison. Grognais-je énervé.

-Hey ! C'était un accident, de quoi j'ai l'air moi avec tes remarques débiles! Fit-elle avant de changer de sujet.

Oh un jean ! Dis tu veux pas échanger ? Demanda-t-elle suppliante à Tina.

-Laisse tomber, tes grosses fesses ne rentreront jamais dedans. Fis cette dernière en se glissant dans le fameux jean.

-Maieuh ! Mes fesses ne sont pas grosses !

-Ne l'écoute pas douce amie, la courbe de tes hanches a l'élégance des plus belles vallées d'Irlande.

-J'suis sûr il a sûrement jamais mis les pieds en Irlande. Dis-je blasé.

-Je suis anglo-irlandais...

-Ouais p'tèt mais si tu sais à quoi ressemblent ses fesses, s'est que ton ''regard impur'' s'est déjà posé sur son cul ! M'exclamais-je.

-...

-Ah je le savais t'es un pervers !

-Daryl laisse Droopy tranquille lui au moins il a le sens du compliment alors il peut mater mes fesses tant qu'il veut. Tina t'as pas pris de soutiens gorge ? Demanda la belette en plaquant un débardeur noir sur sa poitrine.

-Nan j'ai paré au plus pressé, et t'avais qu'à pas laisser le tiens dans la boutique l'autre soir.

-Mince j'aime pas ne pas en avoir, s'est super désagréable quand il faut courir. Gémit la rouquine en enfilant son débardeur.

-Entre tes grosses fesses et tes gros seins c'est sûr que ça doit pas être facile de courir. Se moqua Tina.

-T'as pas fini espèce de planche à pain. Rigola Siri pas vraiment fâchée.

Allez aide moi plutôt à enlever le bas.

Je jetais un œil dans le rétro pour voir la belette accrochée à la poignée au-dessus de sa vitre alors que Tina descendait le bas de sa robe dévoilant une paire de cuisse et les fameuses ''vallées d'Irlande''. Mal à l'aise, je reportais mon regard sur la route mais je sentais les yeux de mon voisin me transpercer. Merde grillé. L'air de rien je continuais à rouler alors que les deux gonzesses continuaient à parler chiffons derrière.

-J'aurais préféré un jogging, le jean de la salopette frotte contre ma blessure et ça fait mal. Se plaignit Siri.

-Oh mais t'as pas fini de te plaindre, t'es une vraie chouineuse !

-Tu devais vraiment être un rayon de soleil comme infirmière toi avant...

-Que veux-tu, j'entretiens le conflit médecin-infirmier même en pleine apocalypse. Sourit Tina sournoisement.

-Nan ne me dit pas que s'est pour ça que tu m'envoie bouler à tout bout de champs. Tu sais que moi aussi j'ai eu mon diplôme d'infirmière, et puis j'suis même pas vraiment médecin, j'ai pas eu le temps de finir mes études !

-Mais non frenchie allez t'inquiète pas, j'aime bien te faire marcher c'est tout. Et puis faut bien que quelqu'un te remette un peu à ta place vu comme t'es une nuisance au quotidien.

-Et dire que je nous croyais devenu les meilleures amies du monde zombiesque depuis notre cuite de noces. Je t'ai confié à toi seule mes secrets les plus intimes et toi infâme traîtresse tu oses te retourner contre moi ! S'exclama tragiquement la belette.

Tina et elle se regardèrent sérieusement quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire étalées sur la banquette. Et dire que j'allais devoir les supporter jusqu'à West Wind, j'en venais presque à souhaiter croiser une horde histoire d'avoir le calme.

-Excuse-moi de te contredire ma douce amie mais je crains qu'il n'y ai pas qu'à Tina à qui tu ais dévoilé ton jardin secret.

-Hein qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda la belette légèrement anxieuse en se redressant.

-Et bien quand Tina, vaincue par Bacchus, s'est endormie, il me semble que tu as quelques peu ''forcé'' monsieur Davis à devenir ton bienheureux confident.

-Oh par tous les calbars de Salazar Serpentard, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui raconter. Fit la belette en se couvrant son visage de ses mains horrifiée.

-J'en sais rien, mais si c'était aussi gratiné que ce que tu m'as dit à moi, il a du bien se marrer. Rigola Tina.

-Oh mon Dieu, j'veux mourir. Gémit Siri s'enfonçant dans son siège honteuse.

Je jetais à nouveau un œil dans mon rétro, il fallait absolument que j'ai une longue conversation avec Davis une fois rentré à la villa pensais-je avec une pointe d'impatience.


	29. Chapter 29

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, le suivant très bientôt normalement. Biz les mordus j'espère que ça vous plaira.

 **HIGHWAY TO HELL**

-On est presque arrivés ?

-Non.

-On est presque arrivés ?

-Non.

-On est presque arrivés ?

-Rhaaaah NON ! Tu veux pas la fermer ! S'exclama notre conducteur.

-Mais j'm'ennuiiiiie. Geignis-je en croisant les bras et en m'enfonçant dans mon siège.

J'aurais dû monter avec Glenn et Michonne, j'suis sure que je me serais bien marrée avec eux... Marmonnais-je d'un ton grognon.

-Belle amie, si je peux t'être d'une quelconque utilité, cela éclairerais l'obscurité de ma misérable existence. Me dit Leslie de sa voix monotone.

-C'est gentil Droopy, mais y a pas grand-chose à faire ici... à part discuter peut être ?

-Eh merde... Grogna tout bas un Daryl désespéré.

-Bien alors et si on parlait... bouffe ? Demandais-je gaiement.

-Quelle surprise. Soupira Tina.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez mangé de plus bizarre depuis le début de l'apocalypse... hormis le ragoût d'opossum de Daryl bien entendu.

-Mmh question intéressante chère amie, et bien personnellement je dirais que c'est quand je me suis retrouvé dans ce magasin exotique, il avait été pillé et il restait seulement des paquets avec des insectes frits façon apéritif...

-Oh my god, t'as pas osé ? Demandais-je horrifiée.

-Ça a pas vraiment de goût, ça sent surtout l'huile. Répondit-il perdu dans ses pensées.

-Yeurk. Fis-je en tirant la langue dégoûté.

Et toi Tina ?

-Rien d'aussi exotique, j'étais planqué dans un Mcdonald avec Jake et on a bouffé des burgers qui étaient restés sur le grill.

-C'est pas vraiment bizarre...

-Ils devaient être là depuis plusieurs mois... et bizarrement c'était pas mauvais...Et toi frenchie qu'est-ce que t'as ingéré d'étrange ? Me demanda, en se limant les ongles, une Tina concentrée.

-J'hésite... Peut-être le dentifrice pour enfant parfumé à la fraise... ou bien le gloss au bubblegum... enfin dans les deux cas c'était super bon ! M'exclamais-je ravie.

-T'es vraiment tarée... Commenta Daryl désespéré.

-Oh c'est bon, quand y a pas le choix... En revanche si j'ai un conseil, c'est de pas bouffer l'écorce des arbres... ça a l'air bon au début mais en fait c'est dégueu... Dis-je pensive.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de manger de l'écorce ! S'exclama l'asiatique en relevant les yeux de sa manucure.

-Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question, je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat. Fis-je sérieuse.

Un silence suivit ma déclaration.

-Et sinon... Est ce qu'on est presque arrivés ?

* * *

-Il faut se dépêcher, plus on attend et plus leur chance d'être encore en vie diminue ! S'exclama Sasha en tapant du plat de la main sur la table.

Je sursautais en sentant la secousse, les coudes sur la table et mes mains soutenant ma tête dodelinante, je tentais de resté éveillée et de me concentrer sur la conversation interminable qui se tenait depuis bien trop longtemps à mon goût.

Nous étions rentrés depuis quelques heures déjà et après de brèves embrassades et un rapide compte rendu avec Papa Noël et compagnie, nous nous étions installés dans le grand salon de la villa pour discuter théories et plans de batailles sous l'insistance de Sasha.

Je retenais un bâillement en contemplant l'assistance s'agiter autour de moi, j'avais vaguement écouté les dernières hypothèses émises, le temps passait, la nuit commençait à tomber et je sentais la fatigue m'envahir.

Tentant de me ressaisir un peu je me redressais dans ma chaise, je passais une main sur ma cuisse sentant la chaleur de ma blessure me tirailler alors que le tissu en jean frottait dessus.

Assis à côté de moi Daryl me lança un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur Sasha qui s'agitait face à Rick. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis le début de la réunion donnant seulement des informations sur ce qu'il avait pu observer de nos ennemis. À priori il suivrait la décision du groupe quel que soit son opinion.

Je restais perdue dans la contemplation du profil de mon voisin.

Mmmh, décidément j'aimais beaucoup l'expression concentré que son visage prenait quand il était face à une situation qui demandait son attention, sa mâchoire contractée, la ligne de ses lèvres pincée, ses yeux sombre plissés fixant avec attention son environnement. Je m'attardais sur les petites ridules au coin de ses yeux, quel âge il pouvait bien avoir, il était clairement plus vieux que moi mais je peinais à estimer à quel point, il était bien trop sexy pour cela, sans doute que son côté bad boy troublait mon objectivité, ça et ses merveilleux biceps saillant pensais-je en sentant un sourire appréciateur naître sur mes lèvres alors que mes yeux se dirigeaient sur ses bras.

Oui honnêtement peut importait son âge il était on ne peut plus...

-...yl Siri ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Non j'suis pas gérontophile!... C'était quoi la question en fait ? Demandais-je légèrement paniquée, perdant mon sourire niais et reprenant pied dans la réalité.

J'entendis Daryl soupirer d'agacement à côté de moi.

-Je demandais si ça t'allais de faire équipe avec Carol et Daryl. Répéta Rick patiemment.

-Ah, oui oui, bien sûr, pas de soucis... on va tout déchirer.

-Bien nous ferons comme ça alors.

Sur ces derniers mots, l'ensemble de la tablé se leva et se dispersa aux quatre coins de l'habitation pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Je restais, quelque peu perdue assise à ma place quand Carol pris la chaise laissée vacante par le chasseur.

-T'as rien suivi n'est-ce pas ? Me sourit gentiment Carol.

-Bien sûr que si... enfin j'ai un peu décroché sur le final... Dis-je penaude.

-Oui j'ai remarqué que ton esprit semblait... ailleurs. Me fit-elle en me fixant de ses yeux brillant de malice.

-Hum... Oui j'ai été... distraite. Avouais-je un peu gênée.

Le sourire de mon interlocutrice s'agrandit avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

-Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois de retour.

Cependant si tu veux rester parmi nous il va falloir que tu fasses preuve de concentration si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive une broutille.

Bon alors grosso modo, le plan c'est qu'on y va en mode discret, on part demain matin avec quatre voitures, une fois arrivé à proximité on observe le terrain autant que possible quitte à y passer du temps. A la nuit tombé le duo Glenn/Maggie et Jake/Tina prennent chacun une voiture et tente de faire diversion comme ils peuvent d'un côté du centre pendant que du côté opposé Rick/Michonne/Sasha et Daryl/toi/moi pénétrons à l'intérieur pour chercher des survivants.

On tente au maximum de ne pas se faire remarquer, avec le matériel militaire que vous avez dégoté ça devrait le faire. On peaufinera une fois là-bas pour voir comment ça se présente.

-Whoah... vous avez bien pensé le truc, j'avais vraiment rien capté de ce que vous aviez prévu. Dis-je un peu hébété.

-Je me doutais. Et sinon ça ira ta jambe ? Demanda Carol un léger pli d'inquiétude barrant son front.

-Ouais Darylounet m'a rafistolé façon MacGyver, je galope comme une antilope depuis.

-J'dirais plutôt comme un éléphant... Commenta Tina qui passait derrière moi, juste à ce moment-là, une tasse de thé à la main.

-Je t'emmerde face de limande anorexique. Lui criais-je alors qu'elle était déjà sortie de la pièce.

Olala j'suis vraiment trop crevée, mes insultes sont de plus en plus pourries.

-Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre, tu veux peut être prendre une douche aussi ? Dit-elle en fixant mes cheveux fuchsia.

-Ouais c'est peut être mieux si le mot d'ordre est discrétion. Fis-je en faisant rouler une pointe de cheveux rose entre mes doigts.

* * *

Je me précipitais hors de la douche pour m'enrouler avec bonheur dans une épaisse serviette blanche. Nous avions de l'eau mais cette dernière était glaciale. Je me frictionnais avec une plus petite serviette pour tenter de me réchauffé avant de m'observer dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Mes cheveux avaient repris leur couleur originel et je les sentis ruisseler dans mon dos, frissonnant je fouillais les tiroirs des meubles pour finir par trouver une pince pour les attacher grossièrement le temps de m'habiller. Apparemment une femme avait dû vivre dans cette villa au vu du nombre impressionnant d'accessoires et de produits cosmétique qui traînaient partout. Je souris satisfaite en attrapant un flacon de démaquillant, le khôl que Tina m'avait appliqué lors de notre soirée mariage coulait tristement sous mes yeux me donnant des airs de raton laveur.

Enfilant en vitesse les nouveaux vêtements que Beth m'avait apporté, j'attrapais une brosse à cheveux avant de sortir pour laisser la place aux quelques dernières personnes encore debout à cet heure tardive.

Je croisais dans le couloir un Jake à moitié endormit qui sortait d'une des chambres.

-'vais pisser... Grommela-t-il.

-Comme tu veux mon pote. Dis-je en rigolant devant son air de zombie ensommeillé. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi turquoise, étaient en pétard lui donnant un air comique.

Je continuais jusqu'à la porte du fond où Carol m'avait dit qu'elle me préparerait de quoi dormir.

Je poussais un soupir un peu déçu en découvrant une petite bibliothèque, j'avais espéré une chambre avec un vrai lit. Résigné j'attrapais le tas de couverture posé dans l'entrée avant de m'approcher de la cheminé et de pousser les deux fauteuils placé devant. Les quelques bougies qui éclairaient la pièce donnaient une ambiance chaleureuse mais je doutais que le simple tapis posé au sol me protège du froid, je prenais un des coussins sur les fauteuils et commençais à ériger mon petit nid pour m'y installer, m'asseyant je m'enroulais dans un plaid écossais avant d'entreprendre de démêler ma tignasse.

De longues minutes plus tard, j'en étais encore à tenter d'extraire la brosse coincée dans mes cheveux quand la porte de la bibliothèque s' là où j'étais je distinguais vaguement une grande silhouette qui fut rapidement identifié quand le grognement mécontent typique de Daryl résonna dans le calme de la pièce.

-C'est quoi s't'embrouille...

-Tiens Darylounet, tu viens camper avec moi? C'est que ça fait une paye qu'on s'est pas fait une soirée pyjama rien que tous les deux. Lui dis-je joyeusement.

-Putain Carol j'vais te tuer.

J'entendis un léger gloussement avant de percevoir la présence de cette dernière un peu en retrait.

-Désolé mon poussin mais nécessité fait loi, y a plus de place ailleurs et tu vas pas laisser ta colocataire toute seule quand même.

-M'en fout, j'préfère allez faire la sentinelle la haut ! S'exclama-t-il en amorçant un demi-tour vers la porte.

-Tut-tut, on a dit que pour tous ceux qui vont en expédition demain c'est repos ce soir, ils faut qu'on soit en forme. Allez au lit les enfants et faite pas trop de bêtises. Termina Carol en poussant le chasseur dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte en sortant précipitamment.

-Foutues bonnes femmes. L'entendis-je marmonner avant qu'il se dirige dans un coin le plus loin possible de moi.

-Allez n'ai pas peur Darylounet, je vais pas abuser de toi. Fis-je en tapotant l'espace près de moi en rigolant.

Alala, ça me rappelle des souvenirs tout ça. Dis-je nostalgique.

Daryl soupira avant de venir s'installer près de la cheminée.

-J'te préviens t'as pas intérêt à m'emmerder, je dors !

-Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être ronchon, comme si c'était mon genre de faire chier le monde.

Il soupira mais ne pris même pas la peine de me répondre. Pas grave de toute façon j'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à l'embêter. Maintenant que je savais qu'on allait retourner vers ces monstres qui nous avaient tant pris, les horreurs de cette fameuse nuit, que j'avais tout fait pour occulter, me revenaient en pleine face. Je frissonnais en resserrant les couvertures autour de moi.

-Daryl ? Appelais-je sérieusement en me tournant sur le côté pour voir qu'il me tournait le dos.

-Mmh...

-J'ai un peu peur...

Un long silence s'installa avant que je le vois basculer pour me faire face.

Ses yeux bleus se plongèrent dans les miens et j'eus l'impression qu'ils me transperçaient de part en part.

-C'est bien... Que tu ais peur, ça veut dire que tu as conscience du danger et que tu seras plus alerte.

La peur peut être une bonne chose.

-Et toi, tu as peur aussi ? Demandais-je curieuse.

-D'une certaine façon...

-J'avais jamais vraiment eu à faire face à des humains comme ça... Soupirais-je.

-J'ai pourtant souvenir de t'avoir vu faire du rodéo sur le gouverneur.

-C'était pas pareil, là je sais pas pourquoi mais je savais qu'on avait le dessus et... il avait pas l'air aussi effrayant.

-T'auras qu'à leur envoyer un coup dans les valseuses et ça devrait faire l'affaire, je sais de source sure que t'es très douée dans la catégorie casse couilles.

Je gloussais amusée par le souvenir de ma rencontre avec lui, ça me semblait être dans une autre vie.

-Tu m'en veux encore pour ça? Demandais-je en souriant.

-...Ouais... Si tu survis à demain j'envisagerais de faire preuve de mansuétude et de te pardonner. Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Depuis quand tu causes comme dans un dico ? Rigolais-je en reprenant sa propre expression.

En tout cas merci... Lui fis-je reconnaissante.

T'est vraiment choupinet quand tu veux.

-...choupinet...

-Voui, allez viens la que je te fasse un gros câlin. Dis-je en roulant vers lui les bras tendus pour l'attraper.

-Ah mais nan putain, mais casse toi bordel ! S'exclama-t-il en tentant de me repousser une main plaqué contre mon front et l'autre enserrant mon poignet droit.

-Oh allez, ne soit pas si timide mon p'tit dindon des bois. Rigolais-je en basculant sur lui.

-Oh pardon, veuillez m'excuser je vous dérange peut être ?

Je cessais ma lutte pour tourner la tête vers la porte et apercevoir Leslie dans l'embrasure. J'allais répondre mais Daryl, en dessous de moi, profita de mon inattention et m'envoya brutalement valser sur le côté.

-Aïeuh, t'es vraiment une brute toi. Dis-je à mon partenaire de catch du moment.

Et non mon Droopy, tu déranges pas, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Michonne et Carol m'ont indiquées que je pouvais venir ici pour trouver un paisible repos. J'ignore pourquoi, mais elles ont dit que ça serait sûrement amusant.

-Oh yeah, une partie à trois, allez ramène toi mon Droopy on va se tenir chaud !

* * *

Mmmh j'étais bien là, j'avais chaud et je sentais mon merveilleux oreiller respirer sous ma joue... ah... petit soucis technique, s'est pas censé respirer un oreiller...

Tentant de reprendre pied avec la réalité je papillonnais des yeux pour voir que l'oreiller en question était un Daryl endormit auquel je m'étais accroché tel un koala, dans mon dos se trouvait Leslie, lui aussi endormit, qui s'était collé à moi.

Je baillais avant de reposer ma tête sur le torse du chasseur, autant en profiter avant que cette journée vire au cauchemar pensais-je en soupirant.

-C'est bon t'as fini de me baver dessus.

Je rouvrais brusquement les yeux avant de me redresser pour voir que mon super oreiller était en fait parfaitement éveillé.

-N'importe quoi ! Je bave pas ! M'exclamais-je en passant une main au coin de ma bouche.

Je regardais Daryl, toujours allongé au sol un bras derrière la tête en guise d'oreiller, qui me fixais silencieusement. Je me tortillais un peu mal à l'aise sous son regard scrutateur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-...rien...

Il se releva soudainement sans dire un mot de plus et commença à ramasser ses affaires, à l'extérieur je commençais à percevoir le bruit de pas des autres qui commençaient à se lever et à s'activer.

Soupirant je me relevais également pour suivre l'exemple du chasseur et rejoindre les autres dans le salon du rez de chaussée.

Nous y retrouvons Hershel, Rick, Michonne et Carol qui préparaient le matériel pour l'expédition, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant passée Sasha qui attrapa deux gros sacs posés sur la table avant de retourner dehors en silence. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais la lumière d'une aube grise éclairait les environs, le temps semblait lourd et humide.

Je me tournais en entendant les marches craquer derrière moi, Tina et Jake en descendaient habillé tout en noir, je souris en voyant les deux traits noir qui barraient leurs pommettes à la façon des commandos.

-Trop la classe ! M'exclamais-je.

-Yep on est prêt à botter des culs. Fis Jake fièrement en bombant le torse et croisant les bras.

-La salle de bain et libre si tu veux, met des vêtements chaud le temps risque d'être orageux. M'informa Tina.

-Ok.

Je remontais en vitesse à l'étage faisant un crochet par le dressing de la chambre voir s'il y avait quelque chose que je pouvais prendre.

Ça faisait toujours bizarre de porter les vêtements de quelqu'un d'autre qui était sûrement morte aujourd'hui pensais-je en essayant une parka kaki et une écharpe noir.

Satisfaite je fonçais vers la salle d'eau pour me préparer rapidement.

* * *

-On arrive bientôt ?

-Siriiii... Grogna Daryl.

-Mais je m'ennuiiiiiie. Gémis-je en m'allongeant de tout mon long sur la banquette arrière.

Cela faisait presque deux heures que nous étions partis, à l'avant Daryl et Carol restaient silencieux concentrés sur la route rendue humide par la fine pluie qui avait commencé à tomber.

Soupirant je pivotais pour plonger ma main dans mon sac posé au sol, j'en extirpais un talkie-walkie.

-Allô allô, ici team Haribo, y a quelqu'un qui me reçoit ?

L'appareil grésilla quelques secondes entre mes mains avant que la voix de Michonne ne résonne.

-Siri arrête tes bêtises on est bientôt arrivés.

-Mais je me fais grave chier, en plus Daryl nous a mis une vielle bouse dans le lecteur CD et il refuse de changer. Me plaignis-je.

Le talkie grésilla de nouveau pour me laisser entendre Jake cette fois ci.

-À ouais, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-J'en sais rien, on dirait un mélange entre de la country mollassonne et des cantiques d'église. À ce train-là je serais morte d'ennui avant qu'on arrive.

-Pas de chance. Rigola Jake.

Je soupirais de nouveau las en rangeant le talkie. Me relevant je vis le 4X4 noir de Jake et Tina accélérer pour se mettre à notre niveau. La vitre côté passager descendit laissant apparaître Jake qui observa vite fait qu'il n'y avait rien sur la route avant de sortir le haut de son corps par la fenêtre et leva les mains en l'air faisant le signe des cornes.

J'ouvris ma propre vitre pour me prendre du AC/DC plein les oreilles.

J'éclatais de rire avant de faire comme lui et de brailler à plein poumons les paroles de ''Back in black''.

 _-Back in the back_  
 _Of a Cadillac_  
 _Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack_  
 _Yes, I'm in a bang_  
 _With a gang_  
 _They've got to catch me if they want me to hang_  
 _'Cause I'm back on the track_  
 _And I'm beatin' the flack_  
 _Nobody's gonna get me on another rap_  
 _So look at me now_  
 _I'm just makin' my play_  
 _Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way_

 _'Cause I'm back_  
 _Yes, I'm back_  
 _Well, I'm back_  
 _Yes, I'm back_  
 _Well, I'm back, back_  
 _Well, I'm back in black_  
 _Yes, I'm back in black !_

Notre petit concert ne dura pas longtemps, j'étais trempée à cause de la pluie mais malgré tout gonflée à bloc et prête à kicker des fesses.

A l'avant je vis Daryl et Carol échanger un petit sourire entendu.

Yep on était de retour et on allait certainement pas se laisser faire...

* * *

 **Petite note de fin de chapitre. J'espère que l'insert de la chanson ne vous a pas gênés, mais les paroles et la musique allaient tellement bien avec l'ambiance et l'histoire que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher^^.**


	30. Chapter 30

Et un nouveau chapitre, UN! Et il est plus long en plus, merci Sala t'as gazé pour le corriger celui ci^^.

 **BLOOD IN THE CUT**

Nous y étions enfin, cela faisait des heures que nous attendions, postés sous la pluie, tapis dans les bois à observer le centre Senoia et ses occupants. Plus tôt nous avions fait un crochet par la prison pour voir dans quel état elle se trouvait, elle était toujours occupée ce qui serait un avantage pour nous, cela voulait dire que la force de nos ennemis était divisée. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à espérer que les captifs se trouvaient tous dans le centre et... qu'ils soient toujours en vie.

Ajustant mon arbalète, je lançais un regard aux autres autour de moi, tentant de sonder leurs visages à travers l'obscurité, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et les sombres nuages dans le ciel empêchaient toute lumière de nous parvenir, le bruit des gouttes d'eau tombant sur les feuilles des arbres semblait assourdissant dans le calme environnant. Je percevais de temps à autre de petits nuages de buées qui s'élevaient à travers les lèvres de mes coéquipiers, preuve que la température avait bien chuté.

À mes côtés je sentis la respiration de Rick se faire plus profonde, lorsque sa voix basse résonna, cela agit comme une décharge électrique dans le groupe qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis au moins une heure.

-Je pense qu'il est temps... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?

Il n'y eu aucune réponses mais tout le monde acquiesça, Jake, Tina, Glenn et Maggie partirent sans un mot s'enfonçant dans les bois pour rejoindre leurs véhicules garés au loin.

Avec le reste du groupe nous nous approchions le plus possible des grilles qui entouraient le centre, il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre le signal des autres avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Au final nous avions décidé de nous introduire le plus discrètement possible, les autres ne feraient diversion que si cela s'avérait nécessaire, c'est pour cela que nous avions attendu le milieu de la nuit espérant qu'il y ait moins d'ennemis actifs.

Les talkie-walkie de Carol et Rick grésillèrent trois fois signe que les autres étaient prêt , ils devaient attendre vers le poste de contrôle pour pouvoir arriver vers l'entrée principale au plus vite si nous en avions besoin et ainsi attirer ces dingues de l'autre côté du centre.

Attrapant une paire de tenaille je me précipitais jusqu'au grillage et commençais à le couper pour nous dégager une ouverture, à ma droite une tête décapitée était accrochée et grognais en me fixant de ses yeux vide. Je m'interrompis un instant le temps de planter ma lame dans son front pour éviter qu'elle n'attire l'attention sur nous.

Une fois fini, je fis signe aux autres pour qu'ils me rejoignent.

La petite cour bétonnée qui constituait l'arrière du centre devait servir de quai de déchargement, un camion réfrigéré était encore garé près d'une rampe d'accès.

Je pris la tête de file, les autres me suivant en ligne l'arme à la main, pour me mettre à l'abri des regards derrière le véhicule.

-Rick avec moi, on cherche une entrée, les autres restez ici, on vous fait signe quand s'est bon.

Je me hissais sur la rampe suivis par le shérif, je testais les portes du quai menant au hangar les unes après les autres, à la troisième je me stoppais, j'entendais le faible grognement et le pas traînant de plusieurs rôdeurs enfermé là-dedans. Putain ces mecs étaient cinglés de garder ces horreurs avec eux.

-Psst.

Je tournais la tête pour voir Rick me faire signe qu'il avait trouvé une porte déverrouillée. Faisant marche arrière je me dirigeais vers lui prévenant les autres au passage.

-On dirait une buanderie... Chuchota Carol.

Je hochais la tête en regardant les grandes cuves métalliques qui devaient servir à faire bouillir le linge autrefois.

-Bon maintenant qu'on est rentré, on fait comme on a dit, on se sépare et quand on a trouvé ce qu'on cherche on fait un appel par talkie et on évite au maximum les communications. Ordonna Rick.

-T'es assez sexy quand tu te la joue grand chef en fait.

-Siri... Grognais-je.

-Quoi, j'vais p'tèt crever fallait bien que j'laisse un bon souvenir à Rick l'indestructible avant d'y aller, mais t'inquiète Darylator tu restes dans mon top dix toi aussi.

Je poussais un soupir avant de faire un dernier signe vers mon ami qui partait d'un côté avec Sasha et Michonne.

Pour ma part je partais vers la droite avec Carol et Siri. Nous étions dans la partie arrière du bâtiment principalement constitué de locaux auxquels les prisonniers ne devaient pas avoir accès en temps normal, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant dans cette zone ce qui expliquai le calme qui régnait ici. Nos pas résonnaient doucement le long des couloirs me rendant nerveux, on avançait au hasard, il n'y avait pas de plans pour nous repérer.

J'allais continuer tout droit quand je sentis qu'on tirai sur ma veste. Je me tournais pour voir Siri pointer trois lignes peintes au sol.

-Chez nous les bleus mènent à l'infirmerie où aux salles de soins, y a p'tèt Caleb. Chuchota-t-elle.

Je réfléchis un instant avant de suivre à gauche la fameuse ligne. Alors que nous avancions, je perçus des bruits de pas autres que les nôtres se rapprocher, je fis signe aux deux autres de me suivre alors que j'entrais dans un placard.

-Sérieusement, un placard à balais, t'aurais pas pu trouver plus étroit tant que t'y était. Se plaignit Siri en gigotant contre moi.

-Chut. Dis-je en plaquant une main sur sa bouche et en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêché de bouger.

Les pas se rapprochaient, j'aurais dit deux personnes à priori.

-Putain j'en ai ma claque de ces conneries, si Archer veux que tout reste clean il a qu'à arrêter d'exploser des crânes à tout bout de champ, et sinon il a qu'à s'en servir tout seul de son putain de balai.

Contre moi je sentis la belette se tendre à l'entente des derniers mots, à côte je vis l'éclat de la lame du couteau que brandissait Carol, Siri le vit aussi et elle écarta ma main de sa hanche pour attraper sa hachette coincé dans sa ceinture. Je commençais un décompte en chuchotant tout bas dans son oreille.

-Un...

-T'as qu'à lui dire en face j'suis sûr qu'il va apprécier... Répondit une autre voix moqueuse.

-Deux...

-...et ce sera pas dans tes main qu'il te le mettra ce balai, mais dans ton cul !

-Trois ! Terminais-je en actionnant la poignée et ouvrant brusquement la porte à la surprise des deux hommes derrière. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir que Carol et Siri avaient déjà planté leurs armes dans leur tête.

-Au mon dieu s'est vraiment horrible, s'est carrément plus dur que pour les zombies. Fit la belette en regardant le corps au sol.

-T'as pas à avoir de pitié pour eux Siri, ils sont pire que des monstres. Lui dit Carol.

-Ah nan, j'veux dire que s'est dur dans le sens où c'est leurs crânes qui sont plus dur à éclater. Lui répondit-elle en s'apprêtant à récupérer sa hache.

-Attends.

J'attrapais le corps pour le faire glisser dans le placard et plaçais des serpillières sous sa tête avant de récupérer l'arme, je fis de même avec le deuxième et refermais la porte.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont remarquer leur absence ? Demanda Siri légèrement inquiète.

-J'en sais rien, mais vaut mieux pas qu'on s'attarde.

Accélérant le mouvement, nous reprenions notre chemin passant devant plusieurs bureaux avant d'arriver enfin devant l'infirmerie, cette dernière était une vaste pièce tout en longueur d'où l'on pouvait facilement observer l'intérieur grâce aux grandes vitres de plexiglas qui donnaient sur le couloir.

Trois des lits étaient occupés par des personnes menottées aux barrières et un homme armé faisait des vas et viens le long de la pièce.

J'allais expliquer à Siri et Carol ce que je voyais quand j'aperçus Caleb sortir de derrière un paravent. Il portait une tenue blanche couverte par quelques traces de sang et je pouvais voir quelques marques de coups sur son visage mais il semblait plutôt en bon état, le garde se dirigea vers lui, je ne voyais que son dos mais je compris qu'il discutait avec Caleb quand ce dernier lui répondit visiblement furieux, en réponse le garde le frappa et le bouscula l'envoyant se cogner dans la vitre sous laquelle nous nous trouvions. Alors qu'il se relevait avec difficultés je réussis à croiser son regard étonné, je lui fis signe de garder le silence avant de longer le mur accroupis, arrivé au niveau de la porte je prenais mon arbalète en main et tentais par des gestes de faire comprendre à Carol et Siri, restés à l'autre bout, de faire diversion.

Au moment où Siri se relevais en faisant, à mon grand étonnement, la chorégraphie de la macarena devant la fenêtre, je me précipitais dans l'infirmerie et tirais en pleine tête dans le garde qui venait juste de remarquer la belette. Le bruit du corps qui s'effondra sembla réveiller un des types dans les lits, sans que j'ai le temps de réagir Caleb attrapa un scalpel et l'enfonça dans l'œil du gars puis fit de même avec les autres.

Je le regardais sans comprendre.

-C'est des ennemis, ils avaient été blessé lors de l'assaut de la prison, ils me forçaient à les soigner.

Oh bon sang t'es vraiment là, j'pensais vraiment pas qu'on viendrai nous chercher. Murmura le Doc en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Et il est pas venu tout seul ! Intervint la belette en rentrant suivit par Carol.

-Nom de... Siri qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Moi ?... Je danse la macarena et je viens sauver ton p'tit popotin d'indien.

-Oui d'ailleurs la prochaine fois que je demande une diversion, évite de te trémousser devant l'ennemi. Lui dis-je blasé.

-Pourquoi, c'est très efficace. Me répondit-elle candidement.

-Ouais on en reparlera. Caleb il faut qu'on fasse vite, est ce que tu sais si y a d'autre survivants ici ?

-Oui, il reste encore cinq personnes normalement, je ne les ai pas vu depuis un moment, ils sont dans des cellules.

-Tu saurais comment y aller ? Demanda Carol.

-Oui mais c'est vraiment risqué.

-T'en fait pas, on était pas venu pour prendre le thé de toute façon. Au fait est ce que tu sais si Tyreese est toujours... Fit la belette avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Oui, ils ont gardés les survivants les plus forts pour tenter de les rallier à eux, mais certains ont déjà été exécutés pour leur refus. ^

-Je préviens les autres. Dit Carol en attrapant le talkie.

Je jaugeais Caleb avant de lui tendre une arme.

-Tu te sens capable de les affronter si nécessaire ?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Me répondit-il le regard sombre.

-Parfait allé on y va, vaut mieux pas s'attarder avec tous les cadavres qu'on a laissés dans le périmètre.

* * *

Je restais en première ligne, Caleb à mes côtés nous guidait dans le dédale des sombres couloirs, à mesure que nous avancions nous percevions de plus en plus de bruits et d'agitations provenant du cœur de l'asile.

-C'est des psychopathes, une bonne partie ne dort quasiment jamais, ils passent leurs nuit dans la salle commune à torturer des vivants où à s'amuser avec les rôdeurs... Leur chef est là-bas, un grand mec chauve avec des tatouages sur le visage, il s'appelle Archer.

-Ouais j'crois que je l'ai aperçu lorsqu'ils brûlaient les corps à la prison. Murmurais-je.

-Il est dangereux, il est aussi intelligent que brutal et son comportement est instable. Lors de mon arrivé ici je l'ai vu arracher à main nue la tête d'un de ses subordonnés parce qu'il n'aimait sa ''gueule d'abruti''.

-Putain ils kiff la décapitation ici, ils ont trop regardé Game of Thrones ces cons ! S'exclama la belette.

-Peu importe, essai de pas tomber dans leur pattes ça sera déjà bien, et si ça t'arrive, par pitié ne les énerve pas. Lui dis-je sérieusement.

-Tu crois que je suis suicidaire où quoi, j'suis pas du genre à m'amuser à tester les limites d'un psychokiller bipolaire borderline et sans doute paranoïaque !

-...juste ne le fait pas ok... Dis-je pas convaincu.

-Bon derrière ces portes, c'est leur salle commune, ils sont une quinzaine à s'amuser en ce moment, les nôtres sont dans les cellules qui se trouvent à la passerelle au-dessus, on peut y accéder discrètement en montant tout de suite d'un étage par ces escaliers. Nous expliqua Caleb en désignant les marches situées plusieurs mètres derrière nous.

Le problème c'est que ça nous fait traverser le couloir de cellules où les autres dorment.

-Dans ce cas j'y vais seul je me ferais moins repérer, vous resterez à couvert le temps que j'aille jusqu'aux autres et que je les libère. Informais-je.

-Je suppose que leurs cellules sont fermées à clefs, alors dis-nous oh grand libérateur comment tu comptes les faire sortir. Se moqua Siri.

-On peut envoyer le signal aux autres à l'extérieur pour qu'ils mettent en place la diversion, une fois que nos ennemis seront sortis de la salle je pourrais faire sauter les serrures. Proposais-je.

-Ah ! Homme de peu de foi, tu vas arrêter de te la jouer solo, tu as oublié que je sais forcer les serrures.

Enfin mon heure de gloire est arrivée, Siri experte en crochetage et en rapt de sucreries entre dans la place.

Je viens avec toi mon mignon et c'est non négociable. On va éviter de réveiller cet asile de dingue et garder la diversion en dernier recours tu veux bien.

Je fixais la belette réfléchissant à sa proposition, elle n'avait pas tort si on pouvait éviter de faire connaître notre présence ça valait le coup. Son regard déterminé acheva de me convaincre.

-Ok, on fait comme ça alors... et pas d'imprudences hein.

Une fois rendus en haut, j'avisais le couloir de quelques mètres qui nous séparait des portes battantes qui menaient à la passerelle. Une dizaine de cellules se trouvaient du côté droit. J'attrapais autant de flèches, préparant mon arbalète et fis signe à Siri de me suivre laissant les deux autres en arrière.

Les deux premières chambres devant lesquelles nous passions étaient vides, arrivé à la troisième je voyais un type endormi sur un matelas au sol, je prenais le temps de viser et lui envoyais un carreau en pleine tête, je faisais de même avec les suivants sans difficultés.

-Putain t'es le roi du head shot. Chuchota Siri.

-Shhh... Bon t'es prête ?

-Paré chef. Me répondit-elle en sortant une petite pochette avec ses instruments pour crocheter.

Je jetais un œil par l'oculus de la porte, je pouvais voir partiellement en contrebas nos ennemis, en cercle, boire et s'exciter en observant un combat entre deux des leurs.

-C'est bon ils ont l'air occupés, on va ramper au sol, les barrières devraient bien nous dissimuler.

-Oh nan dégueu ! T'as vu la gueule du sol, à tous les coups j'vais choper le tétanos où le chikungunya !

-La ferme... et met ta capuche... tes cheveux sont trop voyant...

-Oui je sais ils sont magnifique. Dit-elle fièrement avant de rabattre la capuche sur sa tête.

J'entrebâillais la porte pour passer rapidement suivi de près par la belette. A l'intérieur, les cris résonnaient plus fort et même l'air ambiant semblait alourdit par la folie des habitants, les murs étaient couverts de tags étranges mélangeant des passages biblique et des propos obscènes le tout écrit avec du sang.

Nous avancions le plus discrètement possible au rythme des huées et des insultes qui s'élevaient d'en bas.

-Aller petite fiotte montre donc que t'es un homme et relève toi ! À moins que tu préfères jouer les femmelettes et que j'te baise comme la chienne que tu es. Éructa un homme d'une voix grasse sous le rire hystérique de ses condisciples.

Je regardais brièvement en bas à travers la barrière grillagée. L'homme qui avait gagné son combat levait fièrement les bras en l'air sous les acclamations, seul leur chef restait stoïque, installé plus en hauteur il trônait, un verre à la main, dans un vieux fauteuil élimé.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres il s'adressa aux autres.

-Allez au suivant, et emmenez-moi ''ça'' à l'infirmerie. Dit-il platement presque ennuyé.

Merde il valait mieux qu'on se grouille s'ils venaient à découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé à l'infirmerie.

J'accélérais le mouvement passant devant quelques cellules vides avant d'arriver devant une où deux hommes que je reconnaissais de vue étaient enfermés, je leur fis signe de rester silencieux avant de laisser Siri passer et de partir surveiller les alentours pendant qu'elle s'occupait de les libérer.

En bas un nouveau combat avait commencé, les hurlements de la foule servaient bien nos agissements.

Quand ils furent sortis je leur indiquais de rejoindre Carol à l'autre bout du couloir, et continuais mon chemin jusqu'à une prochaine cellule.

Certaines étaient remplis de cadavres voire même de rôdeurs dans un sale état.

Quelques mètres plus loin nous trouvions enfin Ty enfermé avec Bob, je laissais une nouvelle fois la belette faire son boulot quand je perçus du coin de l'œil Carol me faire signe depuis les portes battantes.

-J'vais voir un truc je reviens ok ?

-T'inquiète, j'en ai encore pour quelques minutes. Me répondit-elle en s'acharnant sur le verrou.

Je me dépêchais de revenir sur mes pas pour retrouver Carol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Le talkie a grésillé trois fois, Rick a dû avoir un problème et a donné le signal. M'informa-t-elle inquiète.

-Faut qu'on se dépêche, ça va pas tarder à péter, rejoignez la sortie j'm'occupe des autres avec Siri.

Elle acquiesça et se précipita jusqu'aux trois hommes pour fuir.

À peine allais-je passer les portes pour retourner sur la passerelle que j'entendis en bas un homme s'exclamer qu'il y avait des intrus. Sa déclaration fut suivit par de nombreuses explosions et détonations venant de l'extérieur.

-Chef regardez ce que j'ai trouvé, elle était là-haut !

-Aaaah mais lâche moi espèce de sale moche !

Je passais les portes et regardais par-dessus la rambarde pour voir Siri se débattre dans tous les sens alors qu'elle était présentée devant le chef.

-Tiens mais qu'avons-nous là ? Murmura le fameux Archer en s'approchant d'elle pour lui ôter sa capuche.

Je vis son sourire s'élargir alors qu'il découvrait son visage.

-Voilà qui est intéressant... Jay, Peter vous restez ici, les autres allez dehors vous occupez de nos invités ! Dit-il calmement à ses subordonnés qui partirent dans un chaos de cris et de rires.

Je regardais plus loin, Bob et Tyreese étaient toujours coincés derrière les barreaux et tentaient d'observer ce qu'il se passait.

J'amorçais une approche vers eux tout en gardant mon attention fixé en contrebas.

-Alors ma jolie, qu'es-tu venu faire dans mon humble demeure ? Demanda mielleusement le chef.

-Oh vous savez rien de spécial, j'passais par-là, j'ai vu de la lumière, l'ambiance avait l'air sympAïEuh !

Je serrais les dents en voyant la tête retourné de Siri qui venait visiblement de se faire giflé. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était trop lui demander de faire profil bas.

Archer se rapprocha et agrippa son visage.

-Je sais qui tu es... Je t'ai vu dans l'obscurité... Murmura-t-il.

-Whoa ! Ça fait très film d'horreur comme réplique où même tiens le passage dans Harry Potter deux,quand Harry entend le basilic qui lui chuchotAïeuH ! Mais t'as pas fini de me prendre pour un punching-ball !

-Sache que je n'aime pas faire de mal aux femmes...

-...bah n'en fait pas alors gros malin. L'interrompit Siri insolemment.

Bon sang elle allait se faire trucider pensais-je alors que j'arrivais vers Ty. Je remarquais que Bob tenait les instruments de la belette et qu'il tentait de s'en servir.

-Siri me les a passés avant d'être attrapée, elle m'avait appris à m'en servir mais j'ai encore du mal... Me chuchota-t-il.

-Dépêche-toi, elle va pas faire long feu si elle continue comme ça. Lui dit Tyreese.

Je les laissais faire et me concentrais sur la scène en bas, mon arbalète prête à tirer si nécessaire. Le seul problème étant qu'ils avaient tous des armes à feu et qu'un des trois n'était pas dans ma ligne de mire.

-Vous êtres venu vous venger c'est ça, mais il ne doit plus rester beaucoup des vôtres actuellement... Vous avez été tellement facile à massacrer... Rigola Archer.

En particulier les enfants. Sourit il carnassier.

-Ouais youpi bravo ! Vous la jouer en mode planqués pendant dieu seul sait combien de temps, vous bousillez le super jambalaya de Michonne avec dieu seul sait quelle drogue et vous attaquez en scred au milieu de la nuit... Franchement t'as pas de quoi te la péter Mr propre! S'exclama Siri.

-...Mr propre... Répéta un des gardes incrédule.

-Ouais Mr propre... dit s'est pour te faire un style que tu joues les pistes d'atterrissages pour mouches où s'est parce que t'as un début de calvitie et que t'as préféré tout raser?

-Putain Bob active toi ça va mal finir. Chuchota Ty paniqué.

Archer l'attrapa à la gorge et la plaqua sur une des tables énervé.

-Toi petite garce, j'aurais dû t'égorger lorsque je t'ai vu dans ce sous-sol. Lui cracha il au visage avant de se radoucir.

Mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les rouquines. Dit-il en maintenant sa prise d'une main et caressant ses cheveux de l'autre.

J'étais tellement déçu de ne pas te trouver lorsque nous avons pris votre refuge...

Je commençais à sentir la panique m'envahir alors que je voyais ce grand type à moitié affalé sur elle.

-Oh joie, j'suis devenue le crush d'un malade mental chauve et qui put de la gueule en plus... Dit-elle blasée.

-Toi ma belle, tu dois pas beaucoup tenir à la vie. Tu penses qu'en m'énervant j'en finirais plus vite avec toi... Mais au contraire je vais prendre tout mon temps et quand j'en aurais fini, je te laisserai avec mes hommes pour les divertir. Dit-il en passant sa langue le long de son cou jusqu'à sa joue.

-Ta maman t'a jamais appris qu'on ne bavait pas dans le cou des demoiselles le premier soir. Grimaça-t-elle.

-Mmmh tu as du cran, j'aime ça... On va voir combien de temps tu vas faire la fière quand j't'aurais baisé comme tu le mérite. Termina-t-il en sortant un couteau pour déchirer l'avant de son haut.

Pas mal la rouquine, t'es plutôt bien foutu, ça va être un vrai plaisir de te prendre alors que t'es p'tits camarades se font tuer dehors.

-Espèce d'enfoiré !... est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est dur de se trouver des fringues potables de nos jours !

-La ferme ! Hurla-t-il en lui assénant un violent coup dans le ventre.

Vous deux tenez lui les bras !

-Grouillez-vous les gars ! Haussais je le ton en voyant Siri se débattre sous le rire de ses agresseurs.

-J'y arrive pas s'est coincé. Paniqua Bob.

-Bon on peut plus attendre.

Je me précipitais discrètement vers les marches plus loin qui menaient à la grande salle.

-SIRI ! Hurlais-je tout en envoyant une flèche dans l'un des gars qui la maintenait.

Elle profita de la seconde de confusion pour envoyer un coup vers Archer et s'échapper de leur prise.

Le gars que j'avais touché hurla de douleur en retirant la flèche de son bras avant de prendre son arme à feu. Alors que je réarmais l'arbalète je vis la belette tenter de récupérer sa hachette qui avait glissé sous la table quand ils avaient coupé sa ceinture plus tôt. Elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre la main dessus que l'autre crâne d'œuf l'avait violemment attrapé par les cheveux, la tirant en arrière il l'envoya valser contre un banc qui se brisa quand elle atterrit dessus.

Je réussis entre temps à envoyer une flèche dans la gorge d'un des deux hommes qui s'effondra dans un gargouillis sanglant, je me baissais de justesse alors que l'autre me tirais dessus.

J'abandonnais mon arme de prédilection pour me lancer sur mon assaillant avec mon couteau pour un combat au corps à corps.

À côté Archer s'amusait, plaquant Siri face contre terre, il ramena un bras dans son dos et appuya de tout son poids son genou dans le creux de ses reins.

-Alors ma jolie... tu as ramené des petits copains pour jouer avec nous... Rigola Archer s'amusant du corps qui s'agitait vainement sous lui.

Fallait PAS ! Cria-t-il en tirant d'un coup sec son bras en arrière.

J'eus le temps d'entendre le bruit sinistre de l'os se déboîter une seconde avant que le hurlement déchiré de Siri ne résonne entre les murs.

Distrait je ne vis pas mon ennemis m'envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire, je basculais alors qu'il pointait son arme sur moi.

-Toi tu bouges pas où je t'en met une. Me menaça le garde alors qu'Archer se relevais pour le rejoindre.

Derrière Siri restait immobile au sol respirant avec difficultés.

-Sérieusement, vous les gars dans cette prison vous êtes pas des mauviettes. Même vos gonzesses ont plus de couilles que certains de mes hommes... S'amusa-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

J'aurais p'tèt du y réfléchir plus longtemps avant de toute les buter. Continua-t-il faisant semblant d'y réfléchir.

Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Jay... On en fait quoi de nos invités surprise ?

Mmh il t'a fait du mal mon pauvre Jay. Fit-il voyant la plaie dans son bras et y enfonçant son doigt.

Le dénommé Jay sourcilla à peine alors que son chef triturait sa blessure puis léchait le sang sur son doigt dans un sourire ravi.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé mais je ne pense pas qu'on peut te garder mon grand...

Derrière nos deux ennemis qui étaient concentré sur moi je vis le corps de Siri tressaillir.

-... vois-tu ce cher Jay à tendance à être quelque peu revanchard envers ceux qui lui font des misères... si tu savais ce qu'il a fait à son père et sa mère... ahah du grand art ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

Enfin tout ça pour dire que je m'aime pas trop les conflits et que pour la bonne entente collective on peut pas te garder en l'état... mais t'en fais pas pour la rouquine, j'l'ai un peu abîmé mais elle sera quand même utile.

Je souris en le fixant dans les yeux.

-T'as pas idée crétin... tu t'en es pris à la pire peste que cette apocalypse ait porté...

À peine eu-je fini ma phrase, que Siri, debout derrière Archer, lui envoya son pied entre les jambes avant de lui sauter sur le dos son bras valide s'enroulant autour de son cou en hurlant furieuse.

-Ça espèce de gros porc s'est le seul contact que mon corps aura avec ta queue !

Dans la foulé je désarmais Jay qui m'avait quitté des yeux et lui explosais le nez en plaquant sa tête contre une table. Il se releva et commença à me rendre mes coups.

Derrière Siri continuait à s'agripper au géant en le ceinturant de ses jambes, ce dernier allait dans tous les sens envoyant ses bras en arrière dans l'espoir de trouver une prise sur elle. Il la fit hurler de douleur en se laissant tomber en arrière sur les escaliers.

-Tu vas voir sale chienne, j'vais te donner de bonnes raisons de crier ! Vociféra-t-il alors qu'elle maintenait sa prise coûte que coûte.

-Je suis... une putain... de guerrière viking... ALORS CRÈVE FILS DE PUTE !

J'achevais mon ennemi en lui brisant la nuque et m'apprêtais à venir au secours de Siri quand je la vis, toujours coincé entre les escaliers et Archer, le mordre dans le cou profondément avant de se retirer dans une gerbe de sang et de cracher un morceau de chair.

-En faite j'suis une putain de docteure viking mon gars... et toi t'as plus de carotide. Lui dit-elle calmement en relâchant sa prise à mesure que le colosse s'affaissait mort stupéfait entre s'est bras.

Daryl... Tu peux m'aider s'teuplaît... il est lourd. Me demanda la belette en tentant faiblement de se dégager du corps d'Archer.

Je sortais de mon hébétude pour me précipiter à son aide et la relever.

-Ça va aller ? Demandais-je incertains en la voyant tituber, de grandes quantités de sang coulaient de son menton jusqu'à son ventre.

-Et encore un soutient gorge de foutu. Se plaignit elle en avisant le dessous, autrefois rose pale, teinté de rouge.

Elle attrapa une bouteille de whisky qui traînait plus loin et avala une rasade avant de la recracher au sol.

-Bwaaaah, à tous les coups j'vais choper une hépatite à cause de cet enfoiré. Fit-elle avant de se gargariser avec l'alcool.

Je poussais un soupir soulagé en la regardant avant de me reprendre et de lui dire de me suivre.

J'attrapais les armes restées au sol et me précipitais en haut.

-Écartez-vous !

Je fis sauter le verrou avec un flingue et les invectivais à me suivre, donnant à Bob et Ty les deux armes à feux dont nous disposions. Je récupérais mon arbalète alors que Siri se débrouillait tant bien que mal entre son bras déboîté et sa hache.

Au dehors j'entendais encore le combat faire rage, Tina, Jake, Glenn et Maggie disposaient du plus gros du matos que nous avions récupérés à LaGrange, ils avaient pour consigne de bombarder l'entrée principale tout en restant dans les voitures le temps que nous sortions mais ils n'allaient pas tenir indéfiniment.

Je ne savais pas encore si le groupe de Rick était déjà sorti mais j'espérais le retrouver lui et Carol au niveau de la forêt.

Je continuais à ouvrir la voie restant sur le qui-vive au cas où certains de nos ennemis se trouve encore dans le bâtiment.

Arrivé à la buanderie je me relâchais un peu et appelais Siri.

-Dès qu'on passe la porte, amènes les jusqu'à l'entrée du grillage je vous rejoins après.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-J'vais leur laisser un dernier petit cadeau. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Elle me sourit en acquiesçant avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

J'attendais qu'ils aient tous passé la grille avant de me diriger vers le hangar où j'avais entendu des grognements à l'aller.

Je fis coulisser la porte avant de m'enfuir précipitamment laissant une trentaine de geeks se disperser, attirés par les bruits de combats.

Après avoir remonté la butte jusqu'à la forêt je retrouvais toute la compagnie à l'abri, Rick appela Jake et Glenn pour les prévenir qu'ils pouvaient faire demi-tour.

-Attend, j'vais leurs présenter nos respect avant de partir ! Hurla la voix de l'asiatique à travers le talkie-walkie.

Quelques secondes plus tard une énorme explosion illumina la nuit.

-Où est ce que vous avez dégotés un bazooka ! S'exclama Caleb ébahit.

-On t'expliquera plus tard, pour le moment il faut rejoindre nos voitures au plus vite, tout ce bordel va attirer les rôdeurs. Ordonna Rick.

On se mit tous à courir avec difficultés à travers les arbres, c'était compliqué il faisait toujours aussi sombre et effectivement de nombreux geeks venaient à nous.

Je relevais Caleb qui avait chuté alors qu'un mort s'était jeté sur lui.

-Allez debout on y est presque !

Après une bonne demi-heure nous étions enfin arrivés à la planque.

J'aidais Siri à s'installer dans une voiture et prenais place à sa droite alors que Carol et Michonne allaient à l'avant, Caleb vint en dernier à l'arrière avec nous.

L'autre voiture avait déjà démarré avec Sasha, Rick, Ty et les deux prisonniers à son bord.

Carol démarra le moteur à leur suite.

-Bon on peut dire qu'on a plutôt géré le pâté ! S'exclama la belette en brisant le silence.

-Ouais... au fait Siri je peux savoir pourquoi tu te retrouves à moitié à poil ? Demanda Michonne perplexe.

-J'avais chaud... Ahah, nan je déconne en fait toute cette tension ça à émoustillé Daryl il a pas pu se retenir.

J'allais protester quand elle continua.

-Mais non je blague, en réalité j'ai entamé un strip-tease pour faire diversion ahahaÏeee ! Rigola-t-elle avant d'agripper son bras en grimaçant.

Caleb se pencha pour allumer le plafonnier dans la voiture.

Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant le corps de Siri couvert d'énormes hématomes qui tranchaient sur sa peau pâle. Je regardais Caleb examiner son épaule déformé.

-Elle est déboîté...

-Nan sans déc' ! J'm'en serais jamais douté. Grogna-t-elle en serrant les dents alors qu'il la palpait.

-Ça va faire mal...

-Mais t'as fait Harvard petit génie ! Allez, fait le et qu'on en parlAAAHHH ! Hurla-t-elle en enfonçant ses doigts dans mon bras alors que Caleb lui remettait l'épaule en place.

Quelques seconde plus tard elle était affalé sur mes jambes geignant à tout va.

-J'en ai marre, c'est moi le docteur, ça devrait être à moi de rafistoler les gens ! Pourquoi j'dois toujours me taper les soins pourris de Caleb où finir avec Daryl entre les cuisses...

Caleb et Carol tournèrent un regard étonné vers moi.

-Oh la ferme, s'est pas ce que vous croyez... Grognais-je alors que Carol gloussait en reportant ses yeux sur la route.

-Daryl?... M'appela d'une petite voix la belette toujours pelotonnée sur mes genoux.

-Quoi...

-J'ai froid... Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant d'enlever ma veste et de la déposer sur elle alors qu'elle fermait les yeux de contentement.

Cette gonzesse faisait faire ce qu'elle voulait aux autres... Elle finira par avoir ma peau songeais-je en la regardant s'endormir.

* * *

 ** _Et voiloù, alors j'espère que vous avez aimé, j'suis pas très douée pour créer des méchants et faire de l'action en général donc hésitez pas à donner votre avis._**

 ** _Biz_**


	31. Chapter 31

**DA VINCI CHEESE : CES FROMAGES QU'ON ASSASSINE**

-Mmmh...

-Tiens. La belle au bois grognant émerge enfin.

Je grognais effectivement en entendant la remarque de Michonne et papillonnais des yeux face à la lumière grisâtre qui m'agressait la rétine alors que je peinais à sortir des limbes de mon sommeil.

Je frissonnais en sentant l'air froid et humide qui se glissait sur les parcelles exposées de mon corps. Le jour se levait tristement au dehors dans une brume épaisse, la route devait s'être bien passée car j'avais dormi sans interruption depuis notre départ.

Sentant les jambes du chasseur tressaillir sous moi, je me décidais à me redresser pour le libérer de mon poids. Je gémissais en sentant mes muscles ankylosés par la mauvaise posture que j'avais prise en dormant, ça plus tous les coups reçus au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures, j'avais l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur.

Baillant, je jetais un regard endormis à ma gauche pour voir Caleb collé à la fenêtre qui dormait profondément, son souffle formait des petits nuages de buée contre la vitre froide.

Je souris, tout ce calme était apaisant, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve où le temps semblait figé et le brouillard blanc qui nous entourait semblait nous protéger du monde extérieur.

À l'avant Michonne et Carol scrutaient prudemment la route comparant le trajet pris avec celui qui était surligné sur la carte déplié sur la plage avant, la radio, mise en sourdine, émettait quelques vieux morceaux de Blues. Je pouvais vaguement apercevoir les feux arrière de la voiture qui nous précédait et qui devait avancer aussi lentement que nous à travers cette purée de pois.

Je soupirais avant de tourner mon regard vers la droite. Je sursautais légèrement surprise en voyant le visage de Daryl me fixer sévèrement à quelques centimètres à peine du mien. Je déglutis péniblement m'éloignant un peu avant de m'adresser à lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-...t'as une sale mine...

Je fronçais les sourcils, perplexe et un poil énervée.

-Merci Daryl, ça fait plaisir, tu sais vraiment parler aux femmes.

-T'es pas une femme, t'es...

Je lui lançais un regard menaçant alors qu'il interrompait sa phrase.

-Peu importe... Est ce que ça va ? Me demanda-t-il maladroitement.

-Et bien j'ai été très triste, puis j'ai été gonflé à bloc avant d'avoir une trouille de tous les diable, ensuite j'ai eu une poussée d'adrénaline et j'me suis retrouvé à me prendre pour Rambo, au final grosse joie plus gros bobos en prime, le tout en l'espace de quelques heures. Je crois que mon ascenseur émotionnel est bousillé, mon système limbique est en grève et la seule émotion que je ressens encore c'est la faim. Énumérais-je du bout des doigts.

-Parce que pour toi la faim est une émotion. Rigola Michonne en tournant la tête vers moi.

-Chez les Andersen ça l'est, c'est même quelque chose de primordial chez nous, on ne peut conquérir un Andersen sans conquérir son estomac. Dis-je avec conviction, les yeux brûlant de passion.

Ma déclaration fût ponctuée par un gargouillement approbateur dudit estomac qui acheva Michonne alors que Daryl regardait mon ventre légèrement ébahit.

-...Tiens...

Je reportais mon attention sur l'autre dindon pour voir qu'il me tendait une barre chocolaté.

Les yeux exorbités je fixais alternativement la barre puis Daryl pendant de longues secondes en sentant la salive me monter à la bouche.

-...c'est pour moi ? Demandais-je sans y croire.

-Si t'en veux pas... Me dit-il en faisant mine de la remballer avant que je me jette sur lui le regard larmoyant.

-NAN !... Je veux dire OUI... oui je la veux... Fis-je solennellement.

-...S'qui s'passe... Grogna Caleb dans mon dos sans doute réveillé par mes cris hystériques.

-Rien de spécial, Daryl a Demandé Siri en mariage avec un Mars et elle a accepté. Annonça Carol sans quitter la route des yeux.

-mmh... Tous mes vœux... Attendez quand même qu'on soit rentré avant de consommer le mariage... Marmonna Caleb avant de se rendormir.

Je gloussais trop heureuse pour relever la plaisanterie et croquais joyeusement dans la sucrerie sentant avec délectation le chocolat fondre sur ma langue. Je gémissais de plaisir avant de m'extasier.

-La vie est parfaite !

À mes côtés le chasseur ne commenta pas mais continuait à me regarder bizarrement avant de pousser un léger soupir désespéré.

* * *

-Pèèère Noëëël !

Je m'effondrais en chouinant dans les bras d'Hershel, alors que dans le hall de la maison tout le monde était en mode câlin et bisounours, heureux de se retrouver.

-Des méchants messieurs m'ont fait des méchantes choses, j'ai mal partout, il me faut de l'arnica en perfusion et au moins un camion de codéine ! Pleurnichais-je.

-Siri... Mais dans quel état es-tu ? Dit-il en regardant ma tête échevelée qui émergeait à peine de l'immense blouson dans lequel je flottais.

-Belle amie...

-Oh Droopy. Ça gazouille mon -je joyeusement en voyant le jeune homme entrer dans le salon.

Il s'avança doucement vers moi avant de m'examiner silencieusement de la tête aux pieds, puis toujours sans rien dire il me prit calmement dans ses bras.

Je restais figé ne m'attendant pas à cette réaction.

-Mon cœur se réjouit de ton retour Douce Siri, même si je suis athée, j'ai prié toute les divinités de ma connaissance pour que tu me reviennes saine et sauve.

-...Elle a jamais été saine de toute façon... Intervint Tina en entrant avant d'aller s'effondrer dans le sofa.

-La ferme morue, Droopy il se souci des autres lui au moins !

-...Vraiment ... dit moi Leslie... Tu as prié pour notre retour à tous, ou juste pour celui de l'autre dinde ?

-Ma tendre amie n'a rien en commun avec ce vil gallinacé. Lui répondit-il avec une pointe de reproche.

Mais pour répondre à votre question, non je n'ai cure de votre sort, seul mon âme sœur importe à mon cœur et ce n'est que vers elle que se dirige mes pensées.

-Ha ! Tu vois, il est aussi égoïste que toi ! Jubila Tina en me pointant du doigt.

-Moi au moins y a quelqu'un qui pense à moi ! Nah !

-Siri...

Je sortais de l'étreinte de ma dépressive âme sœur pour voir Daryl qui me fixait encore bizarrement.

Je lui rendais un regard interrogatif avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Tu devrais allée te changer, tu ressembles à un cadavre ambulant.

Je poussais un soupir dépité avant de m'exclamer.

-Daryl Dixon... ou l'art de complimenter une Dame... mais t'as pas tort, je rêve d'une douche ! Terminais-je joyeusement.

Sous les yeux médusés de l'assistance, j'ôtais la veste du chasseur pour la lui lancer à la figure. Je me retrouvais de nouveau en petite tenue et couverte de sang séché, à déambuler jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Alors que je pénétrais dans la pièce, j'entendais tous le petit monde qui s'agitaient gaiement au rez de chaussée, la voix enjouée de Beth annonçait qu'elle allait préparer un festin pour fêter notre retour.

Je refermais la porte pour me retrouver dans le silence glacé qui régnait entre les murs carrelés.

Je retirais mes derniers vêtements avant de m'observer dans le psyché posé contre un mur.

Je grimaçais devant mon apparence, sous le sang qui s'écaillait le long de mon abdomen je voyais qu'un énorme hématome avait fleurit dans un camaïeu de teintes violacées, autour de mon cou les restes de marques qui m'avaient été faites ils y a un moment déjà avaient virées au jaune-vert.

Me retournant j'essayais avec difficultés d'examiner mon dos, j'avais la marque régulière des marches d'escalier qui s'étalait en noir jusqu'en bas de mes cuisses.

-...mais de quoi j'ai l'air, je ressemble à rien... Soupirais-je.

-Tu ressembles jamais à rien !

Je sursautais en entendant la voix atténué de Tina qui devait se trouver derrière la porte.

-Ouvre j'ai un truc pour toi.

J'attrapais une serviette pour m'enrouler dedans avant de lui ouvrir.

-Tiens attrape ! Fit-elle en me lançant un tube d'arnica.

En tentant de le rattraper, ma serviette glissa et je la récupérais in extremis sous le rire de Tina.

-Tu prends même le temps de t'épiler en pleine apocalypse, t'as toujours un sens des priorités bizarre. Mais c'est un bon point on aura ça de moins à s'occuper. Termina-t-elle en murmurant.

-J'ai les poils en horreur, j'ai fait du laser pour plus avoir à m'en occuper, c'était un gain de temps à l'époque. Rigolais-je en voyant le regard jaloux de l'asiatique.

-La chance... Bon aller prend ta douche.

-Tu comptes rester là où quoi ?

-Oui, il faut bien que quelqu'un t'aide pour te mettre de la crème dans le dos... à moins que tu préfères demander à une personne avec... mmh... comment tu m'avais sortie ça déjà... ah oui ''des mains grandes, puissante et viril, ainsi que des bras délicieusement musclés et...

-QUOI ! Mais comment tu sais ça toi ? M'exclamais-je rouge comme une tomate.

-Tu m'as confié tellement de choses lorsque t'étais bourrée. Me fit-elle sournoisement en s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire.

-Oh misère... Gémis-je.

Qu'est-ce que j't'ai raconté d'autre ? Demandais-je désespéré.

-Je sais absolument tout.

-Tout ?

-Yep.

-Et même que je...

-Yep !

-Et concernant le rêve où...

-Yep !

-Et la fois où j'ai...

-Absolument tout. Termina-t-elle avec un regard diabolique.

-Oh miséricorde... Gémis-je en enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains.

-T'en fait pas frenchie, avec Jake on va s'occuper de tout, en plus j'suis sure que Carol sera open pour nous donner un coup de main.

-Mais de quoi tu parles !?

-Vaut mieux pas que tu saches, c'est top secret. Ton unique mission, s'est de rester en vie jusqu'à se qu'on réussisse à mettre notre plan en action.

-Nan mais qu'est-ce que...

Je sursautais à nouveau en entendant quelqu'un taper violemment contre la porte.

-Bon vous vous bouger là-dedans ! vous êtes pas les seules à avoir besoin d'une douche, j'viens de trouver une oreille coincée dans mes dreads. Cria Michonne d'un air dégoûté.

* * *

-...j'vous jure quand elle s'est jetée sur Archer et qu'elle lui a arraché le cou avec les dents... C'était dingue, on aurait dit une bête sauvage !

Alors que nous étions tous réunis à table, j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite un Tyreese passionné raconter de son point de vue nos aventures, pour ma part, j'étais surtout concentrée sur la bouillie de macaronis au fromage qui s'étalait mollement au fond de mon assiette, je plantais ma fourchette dedans pour la voir en ressortir avec une multitude de fils de fromage gluants qui pendait dans le vide. Je grimaçais, les américains avaient le don de rendre étrange les aliments les plus simples, quelle idée de mettre ce genre nourriture en boîte.

-Je savais qu'en ma fière Siri sommeillait l'âme noble et ancienne d'une grande guerrière.

Je relevais les yeux en entendant l'éloge de Droopy. Tout le monde me fixaient alors que j'avais la tête penchée en arrière et que je tenais ma fourchette en hauteur au-dessus de ma bouche pour tenter de rattraper le fromage qui en dégoulinait.

-Je crois surtout que c'est l'âme d'un noble goret qui sommeille en elle. S'esclaffa Glenn.

-Bande d'ingrats, je me saigne aux quatre fromages pour sauver vos petits culs à longueur de temps et s'est comme ça que vous me remerciez. Dis en pointant une fourchette accusatrice, et pleine de macaronis, sous leurs nez.

-Ouais enfin là c'est Daryl qui a sauvé ton petit cul cette fois ci. Rigola Bob.

Si il avait rien fait, vu comme tu leurs tapais sur les nerfs à Senoia, t'aurais pas fait long feu.

-J'étais obligé de les distraire parce que monsieur Bob est pas foutu de crocheter une serrure en silence. Franchement je me demande pourquoi tu m'as demandé de t'apprendre si t'es pas foutu de le faire en situation réelle. M'exclamais-je vexée.

-Allons allons les enfants, calmez-vous et réjouissons-nous plutôt d'être en vie et tous réunis. Intervint jovialement Papa Noël.

-...beaucoup n'ont pas eu cette chance... Intervint une jeune fille dont je n'avais pas retenue le nom. Elle se leva brusquement avant de quitter la salle suivi par son frère qui s'excusa avant de partir.

Un silence gêné régna quelques secondes avant que Carol ne se lève suivi par Beth.

-Bien et si on passait au dessert.

Tout le monde acquiesça et les discutions reprirent doucement leurs cours.

Je regardais avec avidité les différents plats et fruits qui arrivaient sur la table.

-Tiens Siri, regardes ce qu'on a trouvé pour toi. Fit Beth toute guillerette en posant une conserve devant moi.

Je fronçais les sourcils, perplexe devant la boîte blanche où était écrit en grand ''Bonjour de France'' en lettres bleu, blanc, rouge.

Je la pris en main pour l'examiner de plus près avant de pâlir en comprenant ce que c'était.

-...hérésie... Murmurais-je.

-Il y a un problème Siri ? Demanda la blondinette inquiète.

-C'est une hérésie ! Vous brûlerez tous en enfer pour cette infamie ! Hurlais-je en me mettant debout, bousculant ma chaise par la même occasion.

Ça ne m'étonne même pas que les morts sortent de leurs tombes quand je vois à quel point l'humanité est tombée bas !

Daryl dansera en tutu avant que vous me voyiez manger un putain de Camembert en conserve ! Éructais-je en brandissant l'objet de ma colère.

-...mais enfin Siri... tenta Beth.

-FRUIT DU DEMON, INFAMIE ! Brûlez dans les flammes de l'enfer.

Je regardais l'assemblé qui me fixait ébahit, seul Droopy arborait une mine sérieuse et semblait comprendre l'ampleur de la tragédie que j'étais en train de vivre. Je poussais un soupir avant de récupérer ma chaise et de me rasseoir.

Je scrutais attentivement cette conserve sortie tout droit des enfers.

-...C'est une certitude... Dis-je tout bas.

...si le monde par en sucette, c'est la faute des camemberts en boîtes... il faut tous les anéantir... Terminais-je lugubrement en plantant avec rage mon couteau à travers le métal de la conserve.

* * *

Je soupirais de contentement alors que je m'emmitouflais dans l'épais plaid écossais que j'avais laissé dans la bibliothèque.

Le reste de la journée avait été très calme, chacun prenant un repos bien mérité. On s'était accordé un temps pour souffler et reprendre pieds après tout ce qui nous était arrivé, nous nous réunirions demain pour tenter de faire le point et voir ce que nous voulions faire.

J'étais resté au salon à bouquiner avec Droopy, Caleb et Davis qui me tenait calmement compagnie eux aussi plongé dans leurs lectures. De temps en temps un autre de nos compagnons passait, allant et venant au gré de leurs occupations, Daryl avait disparu à la fin du repas, par la fenêtre je l'avais vu s'enfoncer, arbalète à l'épaule, dans le brouillard qui avait persisté toute la journée et je ne l'avais toujours pas vu revenir.

Quand je l'avais fait remarquer à Carol, elle avait haussé les épaules disant qu'il avait sûrement besoin de se défouler. Personnellement je n'aspirais qu'à rester procrastiner tranquillement au chaud avec un bon livre.

Je refermais mon ouvrage de ''Autant en emporte le vent'' quand je me rendis compte que ça devait faire une dizaine de minute que je fixais le vide par la fenêtre du salon dans un état proche de l'hébétude. Le soleil, que nous n'avions pas aperçu de la journée à cause de la brume, ne devrait pas tarder à achever sa course, les dernières lueurs du jour projetaient des ombres inquiétantes le long des murs.

Je me relevais en m'étirant annonçant aux autres que j'allais me coucher.

-Droopy t'as gardé tes quartier dans la bibliothèque ? Demandais-je espérant secrètement ne pas avoir à me retrouver seule trop longtemps dans cette grande pièce trop froide à mon goût.

-Oui... Mais ce soir je suis de surveillance... Dit-il en relevant les yeux de son recueil de poésies.

-Ah... dommage... Et toi Caleb tu sais où tu vas dormir ? Fis-je à nouveau pleine d'espoir.

-Mmh, Beth et Hershel ont aménagé une pièce pour les nouveaux venus. Me répondit-il sans quitter son livre.

Je grognais dépité en quittant le salon, passant par la cuisine pour prendre de quoi grignoter, j'aperçus Carol, Jake, Tina et Michonne tranquillement installés dans la véranda attenante, ils rigolaient autour d'une tasse de thé.

À travers la fenêtre je croisais brièvement le regard malicieux de Carol qui me fit un grand sourire avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. J'haussais un sourcil interrogatif avant de laissé couler et de me diriger vers l'escalier pour monter à l'étage. Il se tramait quelque chose dans mon dos et j'étais pas sure que j'allais aimer ça.

Entrant dans la pièce sombre qu'était la bibliothèque, j'ôtais mes chaussures les envoyant directement valser vers un coin de la pièce d'un coup de pied, je souris en voyant le survêtement douillet qui m'attendait sagement sur mon tas de couvertures. Enfin une nuit au calme et dans un confort, relatif certes, mais oh combien appréciable.

Je retirais mon pull le balançant sur un fauteuil au hasard puis me baissais pour faire glisser mon pantalon en bas de mes jambes. Je restais pliée en deux pour tenter d'examiner la plaie à l'intérieur de ma cuisse qui restait rouge et sensible.

-Je vais finir par croire que t'aime vraiment t'exhiber...

Je sursautais et trébuchais, les pieds toujours pris dans les jambes de mon pantalon, pour tomber lourdement sur le planché en poussant un cri surprit.

-Aaaahahah... j'ai maaal ! Me plaignis-je en roulant sur le dos et en gardant ma main plaquée sur mon épaule qui décidément prenait chère ces dernier temps.

Je cessais de gesticuler en voyant deux grands pieds posés à quelques centimètres de ma tête, qu'est-ce qu'on disait déjà à propos des grands pieds... ou alors s'était les mains... il y avait aussi une histoire de nez il me semble...

-Tu comptes passer la nuit ici.

Je relevais les yeux pour voir Daryl en contre plongée qui me toisais comme si j'étais un misérable ver de terre rampant à ses, si grands, pieds.

Je restais à l'observer quelques instants sans rien dire.

-T'as quand même un grand nez...

-...

-Et des grandes mains...

Il s'accroupit et je vis ce grand dindon m'examiner consciencieusement avant de me répondre.

-Tu t'es cognée la tête belette?

-Oui... J'me suis cogné partout... tu me fais un bisou... Lui fis-je avec un grand sourire débile.

Je le vis soupirer avant de me tendre les mains, je les attrapais et me sentis décoller alors qu'il me redressait d'un coup. Je sautillais pour terminer de retirer mon pantalon et me dirigeais plus loin pour récupérer mes vêtements pour la nuit.

Je me tournais en les enfilant pour voir Daryl qui me fixais d'un regard moqueur devant la multitude de lapin Panpan qui couraient sur mon pantalon.

-Quoi, c'est mignon ! Dis-je en regardant fièrement ma dernière trouvaille vestimentaire.

-Adorable. Dit-il ironique.

-De toute façon t'as aucun goût... Grognais-je en enfilant la veste assortie.

-...Oui j'ai quelques fois de drôles de goûts... Murmura-t-il pensif en se dirigeant vers les bougies posées dans la cheminé pour les allumer.

-T'étais parti faire quoi toute la journée ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant sous ma couverture.

-J'avais des choses à faire... Il est pas là le dépressif ? Grogna-t-il.

-Mmh... nan il monte la garde cette nuit. Et arrête d'être aussi agressif quand tu parles de lui, il est gentil mon Droopy. Le défendis-je.

-Moi j'aime tout le monde tu sais, j'suis pas un vieil ours antisocial.

-...

-Oh allez te vexe pas Darylounet... J'suis pas gérontophile mais même un vieux machin comme toi peut se faire aimer tu sais. Dis-je amusée en lui donnant des petites pichenettes dans le bras pour l'énerver alors qu'il se laissait faire sans rien dire en fixant le plafond.

Et puis pour en revenir à Droopy... et bien oui c'est vrai que lui au moins il a le sens du compliment et qu'il est agréable à regarder mais...

Je m'interrompis observant mon doigt toujours posé sur le biceps de Daryl.

Je relevais les yeux pour voir le regard du chasseur me fixer intensément.

Oh seigneur ! De quoi je parlais déjà...

Je déglutis alors qu'il attrapait soudainement mon poignet.

-Je suis peut-être plus vieux que lui... mais j'ai de plus grandes mains et je sais très bien m'en servir. Sourit il en passant doucement son pouce sur le dos de ma main.

Oh my god ! Ce sourire, c'était malsain, c'était pas du jeu, c'était... d'où est ce qu'il sortait ce putain de fucking smile.

Je sentis mon visage chauffé alors que le sang y montait brusquement, je priais pour que la pénombre dissimule ce fait, mais en voyant l'air satisfait que Daryl arborait je sus c'était peine perdue.

-Bonne nuit douce Siri... Murmura-t-il amusé avant de lâcher ma main et de souffler les bougies.

Je restais figé la bouche entrouverte et le cerveau complètement grillé. Bordel mais qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ?

Je regardais la silhouette allongée à mes côtés cherchant une réponse à mes questions, mais la respiration tranquille de l'homme responsable de mes tourments ne m'aidait pas plus que ça.

Je m'allongeais le plus silencieusement possible à mon tour et tendais la main devant mon visage, je distinguais à peine son contour mais je m'attendais presque à la voir de se décrocher de mon bras pour la voir courir dans toute la pièce en criant d'une petite voix « il m'a touché, il m'a touché ! je suis une petite main super sexy ! ».

Ça y est mon encéphale avait lâché l'affaire, j'étais bonne pour l'asile.

J'enfonçais mon visage dans mon oreiller en poussant un gémissement désespéré alors que le rire grave de Daryl résonnait doucement à mes oreilles.

-Oh misère et peaux d'bananes...

* * *

 ** _Voilàààà! ça commence à se taquiner gentiment dans ce chapitre, j'en connais qui vont être contentes^^._**


	32. Chapter 32

**FLEUR VERSUS PANPAN**

Poussant un soupir j'avisais la masse de cheveux roux collée contre mon torse et qui me révélait partiellement le visage endormi et souriant de la belette.

Ça faisait une bonne heure que j'étais réveillé, et pendant tout ce temps j'avais écouté fasciné les balbutiements sans queue ni tête qui sortaient de la bouche de cette petite folle.

J'haussais un sourcil alors qu'elle gloussait en criant''Libérer les poneys''.

C'était peine perdue, cette fille était juste complètement tarée...

Je calais un bras derrière ma tête et fixais les moulures du plafond que les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à éclairer.

La veille j'avais pris plaisir à mettre la belette dans l'embarra.

Ça avait été plus fort que moi, à la voir constamment traîner avec l'autre tâche et dire à tout va qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs, ça m'avais énervé et j'avais voulu me venger en quelque sorte.

Je commençais à mieux cerner son comportement, malgré ses airs bravaches elle pouvait très vite perdre contenance dans certaines situations, et c'était assez amusant.

Et puis, il fallait dire aussi que la voir se balader régulièrement presque nue ne m'aidait pas à garder mon sang froid, je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où des pensées fort peu catholiques m'avaient traversé l'esprit.

Visiblement je n'avais pas été le seul, puisque, de ce que j'avais compris ce grand malade d'Archer avait passé pas mal de temps à observer Siri, et il était également présent quand elle avait perdu connaissance dans les souterrains.

J'enrageais rien qu'en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait fait lors de notre opération sauvetage, elle ne semblait pas vraiment traumatisée par ce qui aurait pu lui arriver, mais quand je voyais les marques qui couvraient son corps je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle.

Baissant les yeux vers elle je pouvais entrapercevoir l'ecchymose que sa veste relevé laissait voir sur le bas de son ventre. Je laissais glisser ma main sous le vêtement pour le remonter doucement et observer plus nettement les dégâts. Siri tressaillit dans un léger gémissement de douleur alors que j'arrivais au niveau de sa taille, je relevais les yeux pour voir qu'elle dormait toujours.

C'était pas très beau à voir. Hier encore, j'avais brièvement pu observer le mélange de teintes pourpres qui avait commencé à apparaître, mais aujourd'hui l'hématome s'étendait comme une immense tâche noirâtre sur l'étendue de sa peau laiteuse, sous ma paume je sentais son épiderme brûlant, dur et tendu à cause du sang présent sous sa surface.

-Mmmh nan Daryl pas là, ça chatouille...

Je levai un regard surpris sur son visage pensant qu'elle s'était réveillée, mais elle continuait de glousser, les yeux fermés et la tête calée sur mon torse. Elle fronça les sourcils semblant s'agiter et se redressa brusquement sur son séant en criant.

-Faut pas le bouffer il est daubé du cul!

...oh bon sang... j'ai fait un drôle de rêve... Dit-elle vaseuse et le regard dans le vague.

-Mmmh.

-Oh tiens Daryl... bonjour... Me dit-elle semblant seulement se rendre compte de ma présence.

Je la vis rougir alors qu'elle me fixait un peu perdue.

...faut que je fasse pipi ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant précipitamment en envoyant valser ses couvertures et fuyant la pièce à toute jambes.

Quelques secondes plus tard j'entendais un grand fracas en provenance du couloir suivit par plusieurs exclamations.

-Seigneur Siri, est ce que ça va ? Demandait la voix inquiète de Hershel.

-mmmmh... J'AI MAAAAAAAAL ! Cria la belette en pleurant.

-Oh la ferme Siri, y'en a qui veulent dormir ! Et pas la peine de chouiner si t'es pas foutue de prendre un escalier sans te ramasser ! Hurla Tina, furieuse d'avoir été réveillé, avant de claquer brutalement la porte de sa chambre.

Il valait peut être mieux que j'y aille mollo avec la belette si je voulais qu'elle reste en vie...

* * *

-Où sont les autres ?

Je m'approchais de Rick qui se trouvait seul dans le salon à examiner la carte étalé sur la table, il releva la tête avant de m'adresser un bref sourire en me voyant.

-Ils sont dehors, ils installent les tables pour profiter d'un dernier repas en extérieur, l'automne s'installe et les températures commencent à chuter ça se sent...

-On n'a pas que ça à foutre de pique-niquer... Grognais-je en pensant à la futilité de cette initiative.

-Allons laissons un peu faire les choses, de toute façon on se réunit cet après-midi pour le débriefing et voir un peu où on va. Profitons de ce répit. Annonça calmement le shérif en apposant quelques notes sur la carte.

J'étais toujours dubitatif mais j'acquiesçais légèrement soulagé de voir mon ami plus apaisé qu'au cours des derniers jours.

Par la fenêtre j'apercevais Michonne et Davis sortir de la remise avec une pile de chaise dans les bras, j'allais me mettre en marche pour les aider quand j'entendis la voix stridente de Siri qui s'extasiait depuis l'extérieur.

-Oooh mon dieu! Regarde Glenn ! Ils sont trop mignoooons !

-Siri non le prend pas dans tes bras ! S'exclama l'asiatique paniqué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait comme connerie encore... Bougonnais-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie sous le regard amusé de Rick.

-T'es entrain de virer papa poule mon vieux, fait attention ! Me prévint-il en rigolant.

Je grognais en passant le pas de la porte et m'arrêtais le temps de repérer Siri parmi la petite assemblée qui semblait comme figée.

-Pourquoi ? Il a pas l'air méchant... hein que t'es pas vilain mon tout beau. Babillait la rouquine en berçant un animal dans ses bras.

-Siri c'est un sconse ! Prévint Glenn en s'approchant prudemment.

J'imitais ce dernier en sentant la catastrophe imminente qui se profilait.

-Un scones ? C'est quoi comme bestiole ça, et plus important... est-ce que ça se mange ? Demanda-t-elle en tenant l'animal, qui commençait à s'agiter, à bout de bras.

-Putain mais Siri c'est une moufette ! Jura Tina.

-Bah faut savoir, c'est un scones ou une moufette ? S'énerva la belette.

-Pas un scones, un SCONSE ! La repris Glenn.

-Oh peut importe ! Fit elle en roulant des yeux exaspéré.

Il est plutôt mignon, j'en ai jamais vu en France, c'est courant comme animal ici ? Demanda-t-elle en examinant la créature intéressée.

-Siri... L'appelais-je.

-Ah tiens Daryl t'es là...

-Pose ce putois... doucement...

-... Un putois... Dit-elle en fixant de nouveau la bestiole entre ses mains.

Elle resta pensive quelques secondes avant qu'une lueur de compréhension anime son visage et qu'elle panique.

-UN PUTOIS ! Hurla-t-elle en balançant l'animal en l'air.

-TOUS AUX ABRIS ! Cria Glenn.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Siri, Glenn et moi qui étions les plus proche de la moufette, traumatisée par son vol plané, venions tous les trois de nous prendre une bonne rasade du jet odorant de la créature.

-Oh mon dieu... oh mon dieu je vais mourir... Gémissait l'autre dinde en toussant les larmes aux yeux.

-Vite... de l'eau... faut qu'on se douche... Agonisais Glenn en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Hors de question ! S'exclama Carol en se mettant en travers de son chemin.

Vous puez comme c'est pas permis, je vous interdit de mettre un pied dans la maison ! Ordonna-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! Allez vous mettre près de l'abri de jardin et retirez vos vêtements. Michonne prend le tuyau d'arrosage et passe les au karcher, moi j'vais leur préparer quelque chose pour l'odeur, j'ai vu qu'il y avait du bicarbonate dans la cuisine...

-Au karcher ! Mais t'es malade ! S'exclama Siri que Carol ignora royalement en entrant dans la maison.

-J'espère que t'es contente de toi... Grognais-je à son intention.

-Oh c'est bon... De toute façon pour toi ça change pas de ton odeur habituelle. Dit-elle en croisant les bras vexée.

-Espèce de sale petite...

* * *

-Tchoum !

Je jetais un œil à Siri qui grelottait à mes côtés, elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds et tentait de se réchauffer en frictionnant sa peau dénudée. À sa droite Glenn n'était pas dans un meilleur état, son caleçon mouillé pendait mollement autour de ses hanches et ses lèvres prenaient une légère teinte bleutée. Quant à moi je tentais de garder contenance alors que Michonne et les autres regardaient d'un air amusé la brochette de chiens mouillés que nous formions plantés dehors.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout Carol, je commence à plus sentir mes extrémités. Gémit Glenn en passant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Voilà, voilà, c'est bon j'ai trouvé ce qu'il faut ! S'exclama fièrement Carol en posant un grand seau métallique devant nous.

C'est un mélange de javel diluée, d'eau oxygénée et de savon liquide, ça devrait neutraliser l'odeur alors frottez et... allez y de bon cœur. Termina-t-elle en fronçant le nez.

J'attrapais un des trois gants et commençais à me frictionner avec la mixture moussante qui dégageait une odeur bizarre de javel et de pomme verte.

-Oh mon dieu, j'suis sure que même les zombies sentent meilleurs. Dit la belette en peinant à savonner son dos.

-Siri tu peux me donner un coup de main ? Demanda Glenn en lui présentant son dos.

-Yep, tiens on a qu'à ce mettre en cercle pour s'aider. Daryl ramène tes fesses par ici !

Je grognais pour la forme mais m'exécutais, bon sang mais de quoi on devait avoir l'air pensais-je alors qu'on se plaçait les uns derrière les autres pour se laver mutuellement.

-Ils sont trop mignons, j'aimerais tellement avoir un appareil photo. Rigola Michonne tranquillement installée dans une chaise, son tuyau d'arrosage toujours en main.

Je levais les yeux au ciel exaspéré avant de me pencher et d'attraper les cheveux de Siri pour dégager son dos, prenant le gant je me hâtais de le passer sur sa peau, peut-être trop brusquement car elle sursauta quand je passais sur ses hématomes, j'essayais de faire attention mais en même temps il ne restait presque plus de parcelles de peau intacte.

-Hey Glenn mais t'es tatoué ! C'est joli, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Siri.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté pour regarder par-dessus son épaule ce qu'elle avait vu.

-C'est du coréen... ça veut dire...j'adore le kimchi... c'est un plat traditionnel... en fait j'étais bourré quand j'ai fait ça. Dit-il en chuchotant.

Le dit pas à Maggie, j'lui ai raconté que ça voulait dire ''amour'' et ''famille''.

-Promis ! Dit-elle en gloussant.

Voilà, c'est bon pour toi kimchi boy, Daryl tu veux que je t'aide ?

J'hésitais quelques secondes avant de lui répondre fermement d'aller se faire voir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel sans rien dire avant de se diriger vers Michonne pour qu'elle la rince avec le tuyau.

Pendant ce temps Glenn avec un regard compréhensif se rapprocha de moi avec son gant. Je poussais un bref soupir avant de lui présenter mon dos, je sentis l'asiatique hésiter un instant à la vue des cicatrices qui me parcouraient, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de les voir brièvement lorsqu'on était encore à la prison et que je travaillais torse nu quand il faisait trop chaud et qu'il y avait pas trop de monde, mais je restais mal à l'aise sous son regard.

-...toi tes tatouages sont cool au moins, tu te retrouves pas avec un tatouage débile incrusté dans le dos... Sourit-il.

Je me détendais un peu face à sa remarque.

-Nan mais j'ai sûrement fait des conneries bien pires à cause de l'alcool moi aussi...

-T'aurais pu laisser Siri s'occuper de toi, tu sais... les femmes aiment les cicatrices. Tenta-il de plaisanter.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi et ta peau de bébé, t'es devenu expert en gonzesses depuis la fin de la civilisation ? Demandais-je ironique.

-Nan mais...

-Hé les Village People ! Vous avez fini de vous astiquer ! Cria Siri posté dans l'entrée et emmitouflée dans une serviette.

Dépêchez-vous le repas est prêt et j'ai la dalle ! Hurla-t-elle.

-...elle je sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est sûrement pas une femme... Murmurais-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'admirer la paire de jambes qui sortait de sous la serviette.

* * *

Assis à l'extrémité de la table du salon, je me sentais un tantinet exclus avec Siri et Glenn à mes côtés. Le reste du groupe s'était installé le plus loin possible de nous et se retrouvait agglutiné, collés les uns aux autres à l'autre bout de la table.

-Je sais qu'on sent pas la rose, mais c'est pas une raison pour nous traiter comme des pestiférés ! S'exclama la belette en croisant les bras vexée.

-Faut dire que l'odeur reste assez... spéciale... Murmura Ty en plissant le nez.

-Ça s'appelle ''moufette fraîcheur pomme verte''.

Oh allez les gars, faites pas vos précieuses, Glenn m'a raconté que vous vous étiez déjà recouvert le corps avec le sang et les entrailles d'un zombie, notre délicate fragrance de putois javellisé n'est quand même pas pire que ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

Un silence un poil gêné répondit à sa question.

-...Sérieusement ! S'exclama-t-elle ébahit.

-Hum, oui bon et si nous passions à autre chose, il est temps de se concentrer sur le but de cette réunion. Intervint Hershel avec sagesse.

Siri, toujours vexée, s'enfonçât dans son siège en silence en adoptant un air boudeur.

Alors que Rick se levait pour prendre la parole, je vis Maggie prendre son courage à deux main et rapprocher sa chaise de celle de son compagnon alors que l'autre gothique faisait de même en s'installant à côté de Siri. Je grognais tout bas en le voyant faire et lui lançais un regard noir avant de reporter mon attention sur le shérif.

-Bien, j'ai un peu étudié les cartes aujourd'hui et j'avais quelques propositions à vous faire concernant notre prochaine destination...

-Si je comprends bien, tu veux qu'on abandonne définitivement la prison ? L'interrompit Sasha.

-Elle est toujours occupée je te rappel, et on a déjà subi trop de pertes... Répliqua Maggie sombrement.

-Mais ils étaient complètement désarmés quand on les a attaqués à Sénoia, avec notre arsenal on pourrait facilement les anéantir. Insista la sœur de Ty.

-Quand bien même nous y arriverions, je ne suis pas certain que nous nous y sentions à nouveau en sécurité un jour... Tu voudrais vraiment risquer nos vies pour vivre dans un lieu où nous avons vécus tant d'atrocités ? Lui demanda son frère d'une voix grave alors qu'elle baissait la tête avec douleur face à ces souvenirs.

Un silence pesant régnât quelques instants avant que Rick ne reprenne.

-Bon, comme je le disais, je pensais qu'on pourrait faire route plus au Sud et rejoindre la côte vers le ville de Mobile, être près de la mer pourrait nous offrir de nouvelles possibilités... Reprit Rick après un moment de silence.

Cependant, comme nous avons pu le remarquer il y a l'air d'avoir de plus en plus de hordes qui remontent vers le Nord, nous pouvons rester encore quelques temps dans cette villa et patienter en espérant que ce phénomène s'estompe mais le risque est d'attendre trop longtemps et de d'être coincés, avec l'arrivé de l'automne/ hiver. On ne pourra pas se permettre de voyager avec les enfants à cette période.

-Ma femme et mon frère étaient à la Nouvelle Orléans lorsque l'épidémie a débuté, elle m'avait informée qu'il y avait pas mal de projet mis en place là-bas. C'est pas loin de Mobile, ça pourrait être intéressant d'y jeter un œil. Proposa Caleb fébrile.

-Si vraiment ils ont installés des postes de secours là-bas, ça a dû attirer beaucoup de monde et ça a dégénéré comme à Atlanta. Dis-je tout bas en regardant Rick dans les yeux.

-...le temps a passé, peut-être que les choses se sont tassées depuis... Et puis de toute façon il faudra bien qu'on bouge quelques part. On est pas à l'abri ici, et la prison reste trop proche à mon goût... Fit Carol en balayant l'assemblé de son regard.

J'acquiesçais d'accord avec elle, mais je demeurais septique quant à la destination. Les grandes villes demeuraient dangereuses, même sans les morts, elles continuaient d'attirer des vivants... toute sortes de vivants...

-Moi j'suis pour ! La mer me manque trop, j'ai l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur tellement ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu ! S'exclama la belette pleine de joie.

-Oui enfin calme toi Siri, on part pas pour s'amuser à la plage. La sermonna Hershel.

-Qui te parle de s'amuser Papa Noël, tu ne peux pas comprendre... La mer, l'océan... C'est comme le sang dans mes veines, pour mon peuple c'est un élément vital... Moi je dis allons-y !

Et si quelqu'un se met en travers de notre chemin !... Je les massacrerais... Termina Siri les poings fermés sur la table accompagnés d'un regard glaçant.

-Et bien... c'est ce que j'appelle une déclaration passionnée. Commenta Hershel quelque peu déboussolé.

-Chouette... quand est ce qu'on part alors ? Demanda la belette de nouveau toute guillerette.

Après de nombreuses délibérations nous avions convenus de rester encore quelques temps dans la villa, nous allions devoir faire quelques sorties pour préparer notre voyage et faire du ravitaillement. Cela laisserais plus de temps pour que les enfants grandissent et prennent des forces aussi, car ici, toute nouvelle journée passée à survivre était bonne à prendre.

-Bon il y a quand même plus urgent que la bouffe du coup ! S'exclama Siri (sous le regard ahurit de tout le groupe qui visiblement ne pensait pas entendre un jour cette phrase dans la bouche de la belette.

…Bah ouais, va falloir qu'on se trouve des maillots de bain !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser ma tête basculer en arrière désespéré, mes camarades malgré l'habitude semblaient tout autant atterrés.

Quoi qu'il advienne, Siri restait... Siri... pensais-je en souriant doucement.


	33. Chapter 33

**C'est Walking Dead les gens... comprendra qui voudra^^.**

* * *

 **EX'S & OH'S**

-Qu'est ce' t'as ?

-...

-Tu cherches l'embrouille c'est ça !

-...

-Quoi c'est à moi qu'tu parles ? C'est à moi qu'tu parles !

Vas crever fils de...

-Siri ?... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec William ?

Assise sur le canapé, bébé Will en face de moi tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil, je relevais les yeux sur Beth qui venait d'entrer dans le salon un biberon à la main.

-Bah ça se voit nan... j'lui apprends à devenir un vrai bonhomme quoi !

-Tu as conscience qu'il ne comprend pas du tout ce que tu dis ? Me répondit la blondinette avec un sourire amusé.

-Bien sûr que si ! Entre rouquins on partage un lien puissant capillairement parlant. Pas vrai ma 'tite patacitrouille ! Terminais-je en gazouillant vers le mini humain.

-Brrrbrrrbrrrrr... Me répondit la petite chose bavouillant allégrement sur ses vêtements dans un florilège de bulles baveuses.

-... Il est pas en forme aujourd'hui... Dis-je dépitée à Beth qui gloussait.

-Je croyais que tu fuyais les enfants comme la peste, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant le mioche et en s'installant pour lui donner son repas.

-Je fuis pas !... je... garde une distance de sécurité. Aujourd'hui fait exception tout simplement parce que je me fais grave chier... Répondis-je dans un soupir en m'affaissant dans le canapé.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie avec les autres pour le ravitaillement ?

-Ils voulaient y aller en groupe restreint, en mode discret tu vois et appartement je ne corresponds pas à leur définition de la ''discrétion'' ! Dis-je en levant les bras au ciel exaspérée.

-Et ici, Hershel et Caleb ont sûrement besoin de toi...

-Ils trient les médocs, 'veulent pas que je traîne dans leurs pattes.

-...Daryl ?

-Parti jouer à Pocahontas dans les bois.

-...Carol ?

-Disparue.

-Leslie ?

-Il dort.

-Mais il est quatre heure de l'après-midi ! S'exclama Beth alors que je haussais les épaules indifférente.

...mmmh Tyreese peut être ?

-Il coupe du bois dans la remise, je l'aiderais bien mais... j'ai des biceps de bébé autruche. Dis-je pas du tout convaincante.

-Glenn et Maggie ?

-Ils sont... occupés...

-Comment ça, je croyais qu'ils montaient la garde là-haut ? Demanda Beth naïvement.

-On peut dire ça... Si on considère que Glenn est au ''garde à vous'' et que Maggie ''monte'' cette fameuse garde. Dis-je en gloussant.

-Oh ! Fit la blondinette en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Yep !... Bref, il reste bien le frère et la sœur dépressifs, mais ils sont trop... déprimant... et en plus j'arrive jamais à retenir leurs noms, Mélissa, Mélina, Marina...

-Mélanie et son frère c'est Paul.

-Ouais enfin tout ça pour dire que je m'ennuie comme un rat mort, si on doit passer un moment dans cette baraque va falloir qu'on trouve une occupation...

-On pourrait monter une pièce de théâtre, je faisais ça avec Maggie quand j'étais petite, on s'amusait bien. Dit-elle le regard pétillant.

-Mmmh, une pièce de théâtre... Ouais ça peut être pas mal, genre on mettrait Daryl en casse-noisette, Hershel ferait le père noël bien sûr, Michonne fera princesse Tiana, Rick serait... mmh Woody et Tyreese Buzz l'éclair, Maggie et Glenn seront Juliette et Roméo, Caleb Aladdin, oh et je verrais bien Carol en Dumbledore, je sais pas pourquoi... enfin on pourra travailler tout ça avec les autres, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

-Et bien... Hum, c'est une vision... intéressante et...originale que tu as là. Tenta Beth diplomate en souriant.

-Ouais je sais j'suis un génie... j'vais prendre l'air pour réfléchir à tout ça, ça va stimuler mon imagination ! À plus bande de nazes ! M'exclamais-je ravie en sortant de la pièce.

-Oh seigneur nous avons des ennuis... Murmura Beth en fixant Will qui souriait en poussant des petits cris joyeux.

Resserrant les pans de mon gilet autour de moi, je marchais tranquillement à l'extérieur me dirigeant vers la remise située un peu plus loin. Alors que je me rapprochais, je pouvais distinguer le bruit sec de la hache de Ty qui venait se planter dans le bois.

Je pressais le pas en voyant le ciel noir au-dessus de ma tête, on aura certainement le droit à une averse une fois de plus. J'aimais bien le temps automnale, mais je ne pensais pas que dans cette région le temps était aussi changeant, en fait je me rendais compte que je ne savais pas grand-chose d'une manière générale sur ce pays, il y a quelques jours Daryl avait évoqué les risques de tornades et autre joyeusetés du même genre et je m'étais sentie un peu idiote n'ayant jamais envisagé ce genre de situations, j'étais complètement étrangère à ce type de danger, ma seule vision d'une tornade se limitait à l'image de films où des requins géants tombaient du ciel pris dans la tempête.

-...''Sharknado''... même pour moi ce film était trop barré... Me murmurais-je à moi-même.

Sur cette dernière réflexion, je me hâtais de pénétrer dans la remise, Tyreese était au fond et semblait avoir bien travaillé au vu de l'immense pile de bûches qui trônaient derrière lui.

-Salut mon petit ours brun ! Annonçais-je brusquement faisant sursauter Ty.

-Siri, tu m'as fait peur. Me fit l'ours en question de sa voix grave mais m'adressant un sourire chaleureux.

Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans le coin, tu veux me donner un coup de main ? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant sa hache.

-Nan, désolée mais mon épaule me fait toujours ''énormément'' souffrir, je suis juste venue te tenir compagnie. Lui dis-je en me tenant l'épaule dans une pose dramatique évoquant une douleur immense.

-Je t'ai vu faire un bras de fer avec Glenn hier soir...

Je me raclais la gorge gênée.

-Ah ça... Bah justement c'était pour voir comment allait mon bras... et mes conclusions sont qu'il faut que j'évite tout efforts physique trop contraignant. Dis-je d'un ton savant.

-Tu l'as battu à plat de couture...

-...Ouais mais... c'est Glenn... il est taillé comme un poulet amyotrophique donc ça compte pas...

...Bon OK j'avoue, mon bras va mieux, c'est juste que je m'ennuie, mais pas assez pour avoir envie de finir en sueur à couper du bois. Mais je suis venue t'encourager, c'est quand même gentille de ma part. Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Très gentille ma petite oursonne guimauve. S'amusa Ty en secouant la tête désespéré.

Mon sourire s'agrandit à sa réponse, ce gros tas de muscles était un concentré de gentillesse. Je le laissais reprendre son boulot et en profitait pour observer la pièce et fouiner un peu partout.

Tout était poussiéreux et plein de toiles d'araignées, de vieux pots de peintures et de vernis à bois s'entassaient dans un coin, les étagères aux murs croulaient sous divers outils et objets hétéroclites dans un joyeux bazar, une odeur de bois et d'essence flottait dans l'air.

Je décidais que j'aimais bien cette endroit pensais-je en passant un doigt sur l'établit plein de sciure, ça me rappelait le cabanon dans lequel mon grand-père bricolait.

Je me hissais sur l'établit pour m'y asseoir mais me tortillais gênée par ma hachette que je gardais coincée dans ma ceinture, je l'ôtais pour la poser un peu plus loin avant de reprendre ma discutions avec Tyreese.

-T'as pas envie de t'envoyer en l'air ? Demandais-je l'air de rien.

Suite à ma question, je vis la hache de Ty violemment déraper alors qu'il l'abattait sur une bûche. Il tourna un regard effaré vers moi avant de tenter de reprendre contenance en se raclant la gorge mal à l'aise.

-Hum... écoute Siri, je t'aime beaucoup et tu es une très jolie fille je t'assure... mais je me vois mal avoir ce genre de relation avec toi... en plus je finirais sûrement avec une flèche dans les fesses... Finit-il en marmonnant le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Ahah ! Mais panique pas mon grand, je parlais pas de moi ! Je demandais ça d'une manière générale, parce que mis à part Glenn et Maggie, c'est pas franchement les feux de l'amour ici. Je me demandais juste si ça te manquais pas.

-Il se passe vraiment des trucs pas nets dans ta petite tête. Me dit Ty en replaçant le morceau de bois correctement.

-Je suis votre docteur, c'est normal que je m'intéresse à votre santé, et la sexualité occupe une place importante dans la santé physique et mentale.

-Et tu comptes demander à Hershel comment se porte sa sexualité peut être ? Rigola-t-il.

-Te marre pas ! C'est pas parce qu'il a un pied dans la tombe, au sens propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs, qu'il peut pas frétiller de la nouille notre bon vieux papa noël.

-Oh pitié Siri, évite de nous mettre des images pareils en tête !

-Bah quoi ! Un pénis reste un pénis, t'es un homme t'es bien placé pour le savoir. Moi en tout cas ça me gêne pas, j'ai du toucher mon premier quand j'avais quatorze ans lors des stages et depuis j'ai dû en voir plus qu'une péripatéticienne dans toute une vie, certes la plupart étaient flasques et aussi réactifs qu'une limace mais quand même...

-On pourrait parler d'autre chose que de pénis s'il te plaît ?

-Si tu veux. On peut parler des trucs bizarres que j'ai découvert en faisant des T.R si tu veux. Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-C'est quoi des ''T.R'' ? Me demanda-t-il en me regardant interrogatif.

-Touchers Rectaux...

-Et merde...

Une heure plus tard, après moult conversations sur des sujets passionnants et variés, Tyreese, légèrement traumatisé, m'annonça que ça serait suffisant pour aujourd'hui et qu'il était temps de rentrer.

-J'vais chercher la brouette derrière la remise, on va ramener un peu de bois dans la maison.

-J't'accompagne. Dis-je en glissant de mon perchoir avant de passer une main sur mes fesses pleines de saletés.

Je grimaçais en sentant la fine pluie qui tombait dehors, la terre, un peu boueuse, glissait sous mes pieds et je râlais contre les frisottis dans mes cheveux à cause de l'humidité.

-Daryl a raison, t'as vraiment un sens des priorités pourrit et tu passes ton temps à te plaindre. Rigola Ty de sa voix basse.

-Je suis une fille, c'est mon privilège d'être une chieuse. Et il peut parler l'autre dindon, avec son hygiène proche de zéro et son alimentation merdique, il doit sûrement avoir la gale et le scorbut !

Tyreese et sa brouette sur les talons, je me dépêchais de retourner à l'abri dans la remise, je me dirigeais vers le tas de bois et jetais un œil sur l'établi cherchant ma hachette des yeux, ne la trouvant pas je me penchais pour regarder en dessous.

-Ty, t'as pas vu ma hache ? Demandais-je en me relevant.

-Nan tu l'avais pas laissé...

Alors que je me tournais vers Tyreese, je m'immobilisais. Je sentis une chape de plombs tomber au fond de mes entrailles et un bourdonnement sourd résonna à mes oreilles me donnant le vertige.

Face à moi, Tyreese se tenais debout, les yeux exorbités, la bouche entrouverte sous la surprise... et ma hachette plantée dans son cou.

-C'est vraiment pas terrible comme arme, je pensais que ça l'aurait au moins décapité proprement. Ricana une voix dans le dos de sa victime qui s'étouffait dans son propre sang.

Mais on va arranger ça !

Je restais tétanisé, les larmes aux yeux alors que je voyais mon arme s'abattre à nouveau sur mon ami, laissant sa tête rouler au sol suivit par son corps qui s'effondrait dans un bruit sourd et me révélant ainsi son bourreau.

-...Archer... M'entendis-je murmurer ne réalisant toujours pas ce qui arrivait.

-Je t'ai manqué chérie ! Dit-il joyeusement en s'approchant de moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que je sentis une violente douleur me fendre le crâne avant que l'obscurité m'engloutisse...

Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer...

* * *

Seigneur qu'est ce qui m'arrivait, j'avais mal à la tête et envie de vomir. Je poussais un gémissement de douleur et tentais de bouger un peu.

J'ouvrais les yeux d'un coup, paniquée en sentant mes bras suspendus et entravés par des liens.

-Enfin, j'ai failli attendre...

Tournant la tête sur le côté, je me retrouvais perdue dans les yeux sombres d'Archer qui me fixait, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, tranquillement installé dans une chaise à côté du lit auquel j'étais attachée.

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer alors que me revenait en mémoire le souvenir de la mort de Ty.

-C'est pas possible, tu étais mort... Murmurais-je incrédule en tentant vainement de retenir le trémolo dans ma voix.

-Presque mort ma belle, et ça fait toute la différence. Vous auriez dû vous assurez d'avoir bien fait le travail avant de vous barrez.

Je ne répondis rien regardant brièvement le cou d'Archer qui présentait des traces de brûlures là où je l'avais mordu.

Je relevais les yeux observant la sombre pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, on aurait dit une cabane de pêcheur comme les ''rorbuer'' en Norvège, à part le petit lit dans lequel je me trouvais, il n'y avait pas grand-chose, une table, deux chaises, quelques filets accrochés au mur et des outils destinés à la pêche que je ne connaissais pas.

Les planches de bois de la structure craquaient sous l'assaut du vent et de la pluie, une odeur rance d'humidité et de renfermé se dégageait de la pièce elle-même, accentuant ma sensation de nausée.

On devait être près de la marina, j'avais entendu Daryl et Rick parler de ces petites cabines qui bordaient le lac quand ils avaient évoqué l'idée d'aller pêcher. Je ne devais donc pas me trouver loin de la villa, cependant attachée comme je l'étais je n'irais pas bien loin pensais-je en tirant un peu plus sur mes liens.

-Nan ma jolie, n'y pense même pas. Cette fois ci tu restes avec moi. Dit-il en s'approchant doucement.

Et on aura tout notre temps... juste toi... et moi.

Je serrais les poings convulsivement, pas vraiment rassurée, je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps il m'avait emmené ici, ni si les autres avaient remarqué mon absence à la villa. Je retenais un sanglot en pensant au corps décapité de Ty qui gisait dans la remise, le vague souvenir de sa tête au sol et du sang qui jaillissait me donnait le vertige, j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau devenait une mélasse informe tourbillonnant de plus en plus vite dans ma boîte crânienne, une sueur glacée glissât le long de mes tempes jusque dans mon cou me faisant frissonner et à travers le brouillard qui envahissait ma vision je ne distinguais plus que l'éclat dangereux de ce sourire ignoble incrusté sur le visage de mon tortionnaire. Je pense que l'expression de ce visage me hantera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie... fin qui semblait imminente et douloureuse.

Non !

Pas encore, je devais me ressaisir, je devais me battre, il y avait encore une chance que je m'en sorte. Pensais-je en serrant les mâchoires pour me reprendre.

Les autres me retrouveraient peut être, je devais gagner du temps, le faire parler, ce genre de psychopathes adoraient s'écouter déblatérer à n'en plus finir.

Je tentais de reprendre de l'assurance et me redressait du mieux possible avant de prendre la parole.

-Il y une chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre, comment tu as fait pour nous retrouver ? Demandais-je alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit à mes côtés et commençait à caresser rêveusement mes cheveux, il s'interrompit, à mon grand soulagement, pour me répondre.

-C'est simple ma belle, on peut dire que je suis comme ton ami, ce ''Daryl''. Crachat-il.

J'ai l'habitude de ''chasser''. Traquer un animal où un humain c'est un peu la même chose tu sais, il faut entrer dans la tête de sa proie, prévoir ses envies, ses besoins, ses mouvements... Murmura-t-il détachant en même temps les boutons de mon chemisier un à un.

Après l'attaque, je savais que vous alliez vous mettre à l'abri pour ''lécher vos blessures'' comme les chiens battus que vous êtes ! J'ai pas perdu de temps, j'ai suivi toutes les pistes que j'ai pu et j'ai su que vous alliez sûrement vous ravitailler dans une grande ville: LaGrange. J'ai passé un moment planqué là-bas à chercher des indices, quand j'ai enfin reconnu un des vôtres, c'était ce grand balourd que j'ai saigné tout à l'heure. Rigola-t-il.

À partir de là ça a été simple, j'ai juste eu à les suivre discrètement pour qu'ils me mènent à votre planque... pour qu'ils me mènent à toi... Termina-t-il en jubilant, passant la lame froide d'un couteau le long de mon abdomen sans toutefois me blesser.

Tu sais, lorsqu'on chasse, c'est pas forcément le moment où on capture sa proie qui est le plus intéressant, c'est surtout voire la ''bête'' tomber dans le piège petit à petit, innocemment, sans avoir conscience du danger qui la guette, jusqu'au dernier moment, quand il est trop tard et qu'elle tente de se débattre resserrant par la même les mailles du filet, s'embourbant dans le piège qui lui sera... fatal. Chuchota-t-il traçant une fine ligne sanglante par-dessus un hématome qui avait bleuit sur ma hanche.

Je tentais de maîtriser au mieux ma respiration pour garder mon calme, mais je voyais ma cage thoracique se soulever de façon sporadique, ce qui n'échappait pas au regard ravie de l'autre cinglé.

Après un instant de flottement où il me scruta sans pudeur, il bascula soudainement et recouvrit mon corps avec le sien, je sentis sa tête s'enfouir dans mon cou alors qu'il me prenait une profonde inspiration perdu dans mes cheveux.

-J'aime sentir la peur... La tienne est presque palpable... Je pourrais t'en débarrasser si tu le souhaites, je ne suis pas cruel tu sais tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur... Dit-il suavement faisant glisser sa main tenant le couteau le long de mon bras, le bout de ses doigts glacés descendaient lentement de mon poignet jusqu'à mon épaule, son autre main s'était perdue dans ma chevelure pour l'agripper avec violence.

Je sentais malgré moi mes mains, engourdies par les cordes, se mettre à trembler et je fermais mes yeux aussi fort que possible pour empêcher mes larmes de couler.

Alors que sa tête était toujours collée dans le creux de mon épaule, je sentis le plat de la lame se poser à l'arrière de ma nuque.

-Sois sure que jamais je ne t'oublierais ma belle. Dit-il en posant un baiser sur ma joue.

Je retenais un sanglot voyant ma dernière heure arrivée, mais tout ce que je ressentis fut un tiraillement plus intense sur la prise qu'il avait sur mes cheveux avant qu'elle se relâche.

-...c'est pour ça que je vais garder un p'tit souvenir...

Je rouvrais les yeux pour le voir se redresser, à califourchon sur moi, il tenait dans sa main droite les mèches de mes cheveux qui rougeoyaient à la lumière qui filtrait par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.

Il posa délicatement son trophée sur la chaise à côté avant de reprendre la parole.

-Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer... pas avant de m'être bien amuser avec toi.

Je déglutis péniblement, frissonnant à nouveau en sentant l'air froid et humide venir caresser ma nuque désormais nue.

Je serrais les poings et déglutissait péniblement me forçant à prendre la parole.

-Et tes amis... à la prison, tu ne les as pas rejoints... ils ne t'ont pas aidé?

-Cette bande de babouins ignares ? J'en ai rien à carrer, pour tout te dire je suis presque heureux d'en être débarrassé, devoir constamment leur dire quoi faire et comment... c'est tellement agaçant à la longue, c'était limite si je devais pas leur enseigner comment se torcher à ces crétins.

Je préfère vivre seul, dans ce nouveau monde on ne peut compter que sur soit même. Tu dois t'en douter n'est-ce pas... car personne ne viendra te sauver...

Et pour bien commencer notre histoire, je vais te rendre la pareil pour l'autre fois. Dit-il en souriant avant de plonger à nouveau sur moi.

Je sentis avec dégoût son souffle glisser le long de mon cou avant de s'arrêter au niveau de mon épaule pour l'embrasser. Je ne compris le sens de sa phrase que quelques secondes plus tard quand ses dents s'enfoncèrent profondément dans ma chair. Je hurlais de douleur et d'horreur, tirant sur les cordes à m'en faire saigner les poignets, j'essayais de le dégager à l'aide de mes jambes mais restais clouée au lit sous son poids. L'envie de vomir me repris alors qu'en continuant de me mordre, sa langue caressait ma peau et aspirait le sang.

Lâchant prise, il se releva légèrement, son visage sanguinolent à quelques centimètres du mieux.

-Ma belle... tu es vraiment délicieuse tu sais... Laisse-moi te faire goûter.

Je ne pus réagir qu'il m'embrassa avec violence, le goût métallique de mon propre sang envahissant ma bouche, j'avais la tête pris dans un étau et je mis un certain temps avant de reprendre mes esprits et de refermer fortement ma mâchoire arrachant un morceau de lèvre de mon assaillant qui hurla de rage en me giflant.

-Garce ! J'ai été bien trop gentille avec toi jusqu'à maintenant, tu vas me le payer. Dit-il en s'attaquant à mon pantalon.

Je ne pouvais retenir mes cris de terreur alors que je me débattais pour l'empêcher de continuer, son rire frénétique vibrait dans mes oreilles et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, ni la situation ni mon corps. Je me voyais pris au piège comme cet animal traqué qu'Archer me décrivait plus tôt, se débattant pour s'enfoncer toujours plus vite vers sa propre fin.

L'esprit en état de choc j'allais abandonner la partie, laissant ma conscience s'enfuir pour se protéger de cette horreur.

Un bruit qui me semblait assourdissant siffla soudain à mes oreilles bourdonnantes, puis une masse atterrit sur ma poitrine.

Tout était flou...

Une voix résonnait, on me touchait, on me secouait je ne comprenais plus rien, je fixais le plafond comme s'il s'était agi de la plus belle des œuvre d'art. Ma tête valsa sous le coup d'une gifle et mon regard quitta le plafond pour rencontrer les yeux vides d'Archer dont la tête reposait à mes côtés, le sang s'échappant de sa tempe en imbibant les couvertures.

Je détournais mollement la tête pour échapper à cette vision et tombais dans un océan de bleu qui me dévisageait avec inquiétude.

-...Carol...

-Siri ! Enfin ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Je reprenais peu à peu conscience de la situation et fit sursauter Carol en me redressant brusquement, hurlant alors que je me dégageais du corps qui pesait toujours partiellement sur moi, je ne notais même pas que mes mains étaient désormais libre et me laissais tomber hors du lit, rampant le plus loin possible vers la fenêtre à l'opposer sans quitter le corps des yeux. Sous mes mains je sentis des débris de verre s'enfoncer dans mes paumes, je regardais le sang s'écouler lentement, presque fascinée, avant qu'un haut le cœur me prenne et que je me retrouve à genoux, vomissant et toussant une bile acide qui me brûlait la gorge.

Carol vint se placer dans mon dos et me pris doucement dans ses bras murmurant des mots de réconforts que je peinais à comprendre au milieu des sanglots déchirants qui me secouaient.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, tout était trop sombre et trop lumineux, trop calme et trop assourdissant, je ne sentais plus rien et j'avais trop mal... je ne comprenais plus rien... et le monde semblait s'effondrer autour de moi, m'engloutissant avec lui.

* * *

 _ **Ouf, dure cette fin de chapitre, j'avoue qu'avec ma Beta on se demandais s'il fallait mettre un p'tit avertissement en début de page, mais cela aurait un peu gâché ''l'effet de surprise'' de ce chapitre. L'histoire étant classée M et prenant place dans l'univers de Walking Dead on sait de base qu'il peut ce passer des choses pas très ''sympathiques'', mais si ça peut rassurer certains lecteurs, je ne pense pas faire par la suite plus ''hard'' que ce qui ce passe dans ce chapitre (hormis les scènes de ''câlinage'' mais ça, ça pose moins problèmes en général^^).**_


	34. Chapter 34

**HEY JUDE**

Poussant un soupir, je remontais la sangle de l'arbalète posée sur mon épaule. La chasse n'avait pas été très fructueuse mais avait au moins eu le mérite de me vider l'esprit. Je plissais les yeux vers le ciel sombre que je discernais à travers le feuillage brunâtre des arbres et pressais le pas ne voulant pas avoir à subir la pluie avant mon retour à la villa.

* * *

J'approchais de la lisière des bois et pouvais apercevoir la toiture de notre demeure non loin quand je sentis un léger mouvement sur ma droite. Aux aguets, je me tendais et repris mon arbalète en mains pour la pointer dans cette direction. Un sourire au coin des lèvres je me détendis en voyant Carol dans la même position que moi, elle rangeât son Beretta dans l'étui à sa ceinture et vint tranquillement jusqu'à moi, repositionnant le petit panier en osier coincé sous son bras, elle prit la parole.

-Alors, la chasse a été bonne ? Demanda-t-elle examinant les quelques proies qui pendaient à ma ceinture.

-Pas terrible, le gros gibier se fait rare... Y a pas l'air d'avoir grand-chose à traquer dans les environs. Grognais-je en jetant un œil à son panier qui contenait quelques baies, noisettes et châtaignes.

-Avec ce temps, j'ai l'impression que même les bêtes se terrent. Constata-t-elle en tendant la paume de sa main vers le ciel d'où il commençait à s'échapper quelques fines gouttes d'eau.

Et les températures baissent déjà, l'hiver à venir sera sûrement plus rude que d'habitude, descendre vers le sud ne sera pas une mauvaise idée au final.

-Ty allait préparer un stock de bois aujourd'hui, au cas où nous serions obligés de rester à la villa, mais je préférerais m'éloigner d'ici aussi...

-Mmh, je l'ai vu dans la remise avant de partir, il doit avoir fini, ça m'a l'air bien calme. M'indiqua Carol en désignant la remise un peu plus loin devant nous.

Je vais jeter un œil, je vous rejoins plus tard. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte encore grande ouverte du petit hangar.

J'acquiesçais continuant mon chemin vers la villa mes pieds s'enfonçant désagréablement dans le sol spongieux de l'allée principale. J'eus à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que j'entendis la voix bouleversée de Carol m'appeler depuis le petit bâtiment.

Sentant une pointe d'angoisse me traverser, je retournais vers elle en vitesse l'arme à la main.

Entrant dans la remise, je fus immédiatement submergé par l'odeur ferreuse de sang qui flottait et qui se mélangeait à celle des différents produits chimique présents en ce lieu.

Je voyais Carol de dos qui semblait figée, sa tête penchée en avant, fixant le sol près de la brouette vide qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

Je me décalais pour voir ce qu'elle regardait et sentis mon souffle se bloquer devant ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

Le corps décapité de Tyreese gisait dans une large marre de sang noirâtre, sa tête, qui grognait et claquait des dents vers nous, était un peu plus loin et nous fixait de ses yeux vides autrefois emplis de tant d'humanité.

Sans réfléchir j'éloignais Carol et me dépêchais de sortir mon couteau pour le planter dans la tête au sol qui cessa ses incessants grognements qui s'éloignaient tant de la voix grave et chaleureuse de notre ami.

J'avais réagi à l'instinct, et je restais maintenant figé ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Putain, j'avais l'impression que dès qu'un moment de répit s'instaurait dans nos vie, une merde encore pire que la précédente venait tout foutre en l'air pensais-je rageusement les yeux perdu sur le macabre spectacle.

-Daryl.

Je me relevais et me tournais vers Carol qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits et avait dégainé son arme, elle me désigna d'un geste du menton un point au sol, j'y reconnu immédiatement la hachette pleine de sang que la belette se trimbalait depuis notre rencontre.

Je sentis ma poitrine se serrer violemment alors que mon esprit imaginait déjà toutes sortes de lugubres scénarios autour de Siri.

-Daryl, la maison...

Je relevais le regard vers Carol et comprenais immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il fallait qu'on aille voir au plus vite ce qu'il en était là-bas.

Longeant la bordure de la forêt à couvert sur quelques mètres avec Carol sur mes talons, je me plaçais de sorte à avoir une vue dégagée sur le côté de la maison.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement j'aperçus par la fenêtre du salon Beth qui, assise sur le sofa, semblait raconter une histoire aux enfants avec elle.

Je restais sur mes gardes et me dirigeais plus serein vers l'entrée.

Je poussais la porte, l'arme toujours à la main et me dirigeais directement dans le salon à ma droite. Beth sursauta de surprise face à cette brusque arrivée et devant mon attitude.

-Daryl ?... Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète en voyant Carol dans mon dos qui scrutait le couloir et la cuisine son pistolet prêt à tirer.

-Où sont les autres ? Lui demandais-je sans détours.

-Mais que...

-Beth c'est urgent, répond !

-Et bien, Glenn et Maggie montent la garde là-haut, papa et Caleb viennent aussi de monter à l'étage avec Mélanie et Paul, je crois que Leslie dort toujours et Siri a rejoint Tyreese pour couper du bois dans la remise. Me répondit-elle en se tortillant mal à l'aise comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je fermais les yeux brièvement en entendant que Siri devait se trouver avec Ty. Carol me lança un regard éloquent avant de prendre la parole.

-Beth, écoute va rassembler tout le monde, armez-vous et mettez-vous à l'abri dans une pièce.

-Carol qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda la blondinette en haussant le ton ses yeux légèrement humides.

-...On vient de trouver... le corps de Ty dans la remise et Siri a disparu...

Carol tourna son regard perçant vers moi pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir vers la cadette.

-On part à sa recherche, fait ce qu'on vient de te dire d'accord ? Dit-elle plus doucement en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la plus jeune.

Cette dernière laissa échapper une larme avant de serrer les poings et de hocher vigoureusement la tête, elle prit les enfants dans ses bras avec un regard déterminé et se dirigea en vitesse vers les étages.

Je me tournais vers Carol.

-Tu devrais rester avec eux pour les aider si...

-Pas question. Allons-y. M'interrompit-elle en prenant la sortie, son ton ne supportant aucunes objections.

Je la rejoignis en quelques enjambées et pris la tête, arpentant le chemin en sens inverse vers la remise en quête d'indices.

Je m'arrêtais devant cette dernière, scrutant le sol, je distinguais nos empreintes à Carol et moi. Un peu plus atténuée, il y avait la trace du sillon laissé par la roue de la brouette qui creusait la boue, je devinais aisément les pas de Ty qui suivaient cette dernière et ceux plus petits de Siri, un troisième jeu d'empreintes plus grandes et plus profondes encore que celles de Tyreese venait s'ajouter à cela.

Regardant le sol bétonné à l'intérieur, je fis le même constat, la boue, presque sèche, imprimait nettement le passage d'une troisième personne qui était allée jusqu'au point où se trouvait Ty puis un peu plus loin vers un établi avant de repartir en arrière. Suivant la piste dehors, je voyais que les pas étaient encore plus profond, ils étaient plus lourd, portant quelque chose... quelqu'un... Siri.

Lançant un dernier regard vers le visage figé de Ty j'eus la brève vision de ces têtes décapitées qui ornaient les grilles de Sénoia, un sentiment de malaise me traversa à cette pensée que je tentais de repousser tant ce qu'elle impliquait me semblait improbable.

Je fis signe à Carol de me suivre, me hâtant alors que la pluie commençait à s'intensifier. La piste ne tarderais pas à s'effacer et il serait alors impossible de retrouver Siri... et ça c'était hors de question pensais-je en serrant les dents.

* * *

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que nous suivions la piste à travers les bois qui descendaient depuis la villa jusqu'à la marina située en contrebas au bord du lac. Arrivés là-bas, toutes traces avaient disparues, la pluie effaçant tout indice du sol goudronné. Je fis un tour sur moi-même, le vent et la pluie me cinglaient le visage et je distinguais avec difficultés l'environnement.

Je tentais ma chance en me dirigeant vers le petit, mais autrefois luxueux, yatch club qui bordait la marina.

Poussant la porte, je constatais que rien n'avait changé à l'intérieur depuis que nous l'avions fouillé quelques jours auparavant.

Débarrassé de ses rôdeurs, le bâtiment résonnait par son silence, uniquement troublé par le grincement d'un volet mal fixé qui s'agitait sous les bourrasques de vent. Sous mes pieds, les lattes du plancher immaculé en bois clair recueillaient l'eau qui gouttait de nos cheveux et vêtements. Je fixais, perdu, le sol qui s'assombrissait alors que l'humidité s'insinuait doucement dans le bois.

-Il n'y a personne ici... Murmurais-je.

Carol garda le silence étudiant les lieux et s'arrêtant devant une fenêtre pour regarder en direction du lac.

-Il reste quelques bateaux, peut-être qu'ils sont dans l'un d'eux ? Proposa-t-elle en scrutant l'étendue bleue qui s'agitait sous ses yeux.

Je la rejoignis pour suivre son regard avant de secouer négativement la tête.

-Les bateaux étaient vides de carburant quand nous sommes venus la dernière fois. En plus je ne pense pas qu'avec ce temps ils auraient pu naviguer.

Je laissais glisser mon regard pensif le long de la berge, m'arrêtant plus loin en voyant les cabines de pêche qui paraissaient minuscules à quelques kilomètres de là. Il y en avait une petite dizaine dispersées dans une zone plus à l'écart.

Carol suivit mon regard et acquiesça comprenant que c'était sans doute notre dernière chance de retrouver Siri.

Si elle n'y était pas... Seigneur si elle n'était pas là-bas... je ferais un massacre.

Nous reprenions notre route au pas de course, restant tout de même sur nos gardes car, même si la zone n'était pas particulièrement infestée par les rôdeurs, nous n'étions pas à l'abri avec ces hordes qui semblaient pulluler en ce moment.

Après encore un bon quart d'heure à courir, nous arrivions légèrement essoufflés au niveau de la première cabine, celle-ci était complètement délabrée et le toit s'était effondré depuis un moment semblait-il. Les autres étaient dispersées sur une zone assez vaste et malgré ma réticente, je ne pus qu'accepter quand Carol suggéra qu'on se sépare pour couvrir plus de terrain.

Je la laissais s'occuper de celles qui étaient le plus en bordure du lac tandis que je remontais pour me charger de celles plus en hauteur.

* * *

J'eus vite fait de faire le tour des quatre cabanes dont je devais m'occuper, la plupart étaient dans un sale état comme la première.

J'allais donc redescendre pour rejoindre Carol quand le bruit d'un coup de feu retentit à travers le vent et la pluie. Ça venait de plus bas, j'en étais certain et je me mis à dévaler la pente glissante pour retrouver l'origine de ce coup.

Je grognais de douleur quand mon corps percuta le sol alors que je chutais dans une glissade sur les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de la berge. Je me relevais prestement pour reprendre ma course sans attendre, l'arbalète au poing, je passais en vitesse devant trois cabines vides pour m'arrêter essouffler devant la quatrième dont la porte ouverte, laissait s'échapper des pleurs qui me glacèrent lorsque je reconnu de qui ils venaient.

M'approchant lentement de l'entrée, de peur de ce que j'allais y trouver, je m'arrêtais dans l'embrasure de la porte pour balayer la pièce du regard.

Je reconnus, avec un certain étonnement mais sans peine, Archer, étendu sur un lit, sa tête chauve couverte de tatouages laissait apparaître la marque de l'entrée d'une balle dans sa tempe, ses yeux mort et sa bouche entrouverte et pleine de sang étaient tournés vers la fenêtre en dessous de laquelle se tenait Carol accroupi au milieu d'une multitude d'éclats de verre. Dans le creux de ses bras je vis quelques mèches de feu qui émergeaient de l'étreinte protectrice qu'ils formaient.

Alors que Carol berçait doucement son fardeau, les sanglots prirent fin brusquement laissant un silence tout aussi glaçant.

J'ignorais pourquoi mais j'avais peur de passer le pas de cette porte, je ne voulais pas voir dans quel état se trouvait la belette.

Passant d'un pied sur l'autre mal à l'aise, le plancher grinça à mon mouvement et Carol se retourna surprise n'ayant pas perçu ma présence. Ce faisant, je pus contempler en parti le visage de Siri qui avait perdu connaissance. Son corps gisait partiellement au sol alors que sa tête et son buste reposaient sur les genoux de Carol.

Sous le regard scrutateur de cette dernière, je finis par m'avancer vers elle. Je me sentis désarmé face au spectacle. Sans savoir pourquoi, c'était surtout l'état de sa chevelure qui me choqua en premier, les mèches courtes en désordre lui donnaient l'air d'être encore plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était, ressemblant à une fragile poupée de porcelaine. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant le sang qui avait coulé sur la peau blanche de son bras et de sa poitrine, j'inspirais fortement en distinguant une morsure dans le creux de son épaule.

Carol suivit mon regard avant de me rassurer.

-Je crois que c'est lui qui l'a mordu, pas un rôdeur. Murmura-t-elle.

Je tournais un regard plein de rage vers le cadavre dans le lit, ce faisant mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les longueurs de cheveux posées sur une chaise, je m'en saisis dans le creux de ma main, passant mon pouce sur les douces mèches. Je les contemplais perdu dans mes pensées avant d'oser prendre la parole.

-...est ce qu'il a... est ce qu'il l'a...

Je n'osais pas finir ma phrase, mais Carol compris et me répondit doucement.

-Non, il allait le faire quand je l'ai aperçus par la fenêtre... mais elle s'est bien battue, elle n'a pas l'air de lui avoir facilité les choses. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en passant une main rassurante dans les cheveux de l'endormie.

-...Oui elle sait se battre... après tout... c'est une viking... Dis-je avec une pointe de fierté en resserrant mon poing avant de me diriger dehors et de relâcher ma main, laissant les cheveux être emportés au loin vers le lac dans le vent violent.

Revenant à l'intérieur, j'ôtais mon blouson pour le faire enfiler à la belette avec l'aide de Carol, enlevant le verre qui s'était incrusté dans sa peau, je vérifiais qu'elle n'avait pas de blessures sérieuses avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de me relever.

-Allons-y.

-Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? Demanda Carol en désignant Archer.

-...rien, il servira de bouffe pour les rats et ça sera très bien comme ça, laisse le ici.

Carol ouvrit la marche, étant plus rapide et la seule qui pouvait tenir une arme actuellement.

Raffermissant ma prise sur Siri, je contemplais un instant son visage figé, la pluie qui tombait autour de ses lèvres traçait des sillons à travers le sang qui s'y trouvait, je passais doucement mon pouce sur celles-ci pour achever d'en enlever toute traces.

* * *

Nous marchions depuis un moment déjà, mais les conditions générales ne facilitaient pas notre progression, l'averse avait diminué mais il nous fallait remonter le terrain en pente qui restait humide.

Devant moi, Carol se retournait fréquemment pour voir si tout allait bien, me demandant de temps à autre si je voulais faire une pause.

Je refusais en serrant d'autant plus Siri contre moi, je voulais qu'elle soit en sécurité au plus vite, d'autant plus que les autres devaient être dans tous leurs états à la villa, non vraiment je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose, c'était de retrouver la sécurité toute relative de notre refuge pensais-je en accélérant le pas.

Contre moi je sentis la belette s'agiter, je priais silencieusement pour qu'elle reste dans les vapes ne sachant pas comment réagir si elle se réveillait.

Hélas pour moi, je vis deux yeux perdus et hagards s'ouvrirent pour se poser sur moi. Elle resta silencieuse un moment se demandant sans doute se qu'elle foutait dans mes bras en pleine forêt, cependant je distinguais sans peine le moment où son cerveau fit la connexion. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur alors que je sentais son corps se crisper violemment, ses doigts agrippèrent ma chemise alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans mon cou en réprimant un sanglot.

-...Daryl... Souffla-t-elle désespérée dans ma nuque.

Je réprimais un frisson et jetais un œil vers Carol qui, plus loin, nous observait inquiète. Je lui fis signe que ça allait en me remettant en marche.

Passant mon bras en travers des épaules de Siri, je tentais de la rassurer.

-Ça va aller belette, j'te ramène à la maison...

Elle garda le silence quelques secondes s'accrochant encore plus fort à moi.

-...il a dit que personne ne viendrait...

-Il avait tort... Répliquais-je durement.

-...Tyreese... je... il... Tenta-t-elle la voix brisée.

-Je sais... Dis-je plus doucement.

-C'est ma faute...

Je réfléchissais un instant avant de lui répondre.

-J'me doute que quoi que je dise tu te sentiras coupable, mais le responsable c'est cette enflure de psychopathe quoi que tu en penses. Dis-je un peu abruptement.

-Je ne comprends pas... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens s'obstinent à vouloir rendre le monde encore plus laid qu'il ne l'est déjà...

-C'est dans la nature humaine faut croire. Répondis-je désabusé.

-...Nan... pas Ty, lui il rendait le monde meilleur, lui, Hershel, Beth, Carol, toi... vous tous.

...J'aurais préféré ne jamais vous rencontrer... Je n'aurais pas eu à avoir peur de vous perdre à chaque instant... et j'aurais été plus heureuse. Dit-elle sombrement.

Je pris le temps de digérer ses paroles avant de lui répondre.

-Tu n'aurais pas été plus heureuse belette, tu aurais simplement eu moins mal... mais tu serais seule...

De toute façon il est trop tard maintenant, t'es coincée avec nous et t'as plus le choix, tu vas faire avec et continuer d'avancer ! Tentais-je d'une voix plus assurée.

-...Oui, c'est trop tard... et demain est un autre jour...

...Repose moi.

Je baissais la tête pour croiser les yeux clairs et éteints qui me fixaient.

-Non...

-...Daryl, s'il te plaît... Murmura-t-elle avec une pointe de désespoir que je ne parvenais pas vraiment à comprendre.

J'hésitais un moment avant de finalement la poser avec délicatesse sur le sol.

Elle tituba un peu avant de reprendre son équilibre, puis resserra convulsivement la veste autour de son corps en frissonnant. Ses mains se levèrent à hauteur de ses yeux et elle examina presque fascinée les marques autour de ses poignets. Soudain elle eut un léger sursaut et passa lentement sa main sur sa tête.

-Sérieusement... de quoi j'ai l'air ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Je restais dubitatif face à la question, elle voulait vraiment mon avis sur sa coiffure dans un moment pareil ?

Je détaillais son corps en silence, de sa petite silhouette perdue dans des vêtements trop grand pour elle jusqu'à son visage marqué par un trop plein de souffrance. Comment je la trouvais ?... Je la trouvais douloureusement belle.

-Sérieusement belette... Tu ressembles à rien ! Et t'es plus en droit de te foutre de mes cheveux vu la gueule des tiens !

Elle resta stupéfaite quelques secondes avant qu'un léger sourire factice ne vienne flotter sur ses lèvres.

Elle se retourna sans un mot suivant les pas de Carol en silence...


	35. Chapter 35

_Et me revoilà avec un nouveau petit chapitre tout droit ressortit de son lifting. La publication risque d'être un poil plus longue pendant un certain temps puisque je suis en plein déménagement/recherche d'emploi et qu'en plus j'ai commencé une autre fanfic ( ''Be cool'' reste quand même ma prio^^), mais j'ai deux autres chapitres en réserve qui ne devraient pas tarder à sortir._

 _So, bonne lecture.^^_

* * *

 **L'ARME DU RIRE**

J'avançais, un pas après l'autre... j'avançais...

Mon esprit totalement embrumé, je tentais d'esquiver toutes pensées dérangeantes en me concentrant sur le bruit des feuilles mortes qui craquaient sous mes pieds...en vain.

Devant moi Carol avançait d'un bon rythme, je la voyais scruter, avec assiduité, les sous-bois au moindre bruit suspect. Et derrière... Daryl... je sentais son regard perçant qui me surveillait assidûment, s'attendant sûrement à me voir craquer à tout instant... il n'avait pas tort... je luttais chaque seconde pour ne pas m'enfuir à toute jambe le plus loin possible.

Pour aller où ? Nul-part sans doute...

Je ne désirais qu'être seule, ne pas avoir à faire face à ce qui m'attendais au bout du chemin, cette réalité qui me révoltait et que j'avais toujours réussi à tenir à distance à grand renfort d'humour foireux, ne m'attachant pas spécialement aux personnes qui m'entouraient. Tout était perdu désormais. La prison avait été un coup dur mais j'avais réussi à m'en remettre, nous étions alors unis face à ce drame, nous l'avions tous vécu ensemble, comprenant notre souffrance mutuelle et luttant pour la surmonter... une histoire de pouvoir, de survie, je pouvais encore le comprendre. Mais là c'était plus personnel, plus immonde, insidieux... inacceptable...

Buttant contre une racine, je tombais à genoux sur le sol humide et froid, je sentais mes compagnons tendus qui s'étaient arrêtés, prêt à se précipiter vers moi pour m'aider... inacceptable...

Je refermais mes mains, mes doigts s'enfonçant dans l'humus sombre du sol. Prenant une profonde inspiration, mes poumons s'emplirent de cette odeur si caractéristique qu'avait la terre après la pluie, je me relevais alors, reprenant ma marche semblable à celle de ces êtres qui peuplaient désormais notre monde, sans but, sans âme, sans vie...

...Seigneur qu'allait-il se passer une fois que nous serions arrivés, tant de questions tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, qu'était-il advenu du corps de Tyreese ? Est-ce que les autres allaient bien ? Sasha et les autres étaient-ils rentrés ?... Je n'osais ouvrir la bouche pour parler, j'avais peur d'entendre le son de ma propre voix et de craquer, je scellais donc mes lèvres et serrais la mâchoire, ralentissant imperceptiblement la cadence en souhaitant de tout cœur ne jamais rentrer et errer ainsi à tout jamais, ne plus penser, juste...marcher, avancer.

* * *

La pluie avait cessé, mais le froid demeurait.

La villa se révéla à nos yeux, immense et silencieuse, triste dans son carcan de sombres nuages. Je tentais de faire fuir le sentiment d'angoisse qui m'envahissait en refermant mes bras autour de moi. Stoppant la marche, je glissais un regard embué vers la remise, tout était calme là-bas, mais le son doux et répétitif, presque rassurant, d'une hache s'abattant sur le bois résonnait encore à mes oreilles... bientôt suivit par un son bien plus désagréable, celui de la chair et de l'os rompant sous l'assaut... inacceptable...

Je fermais mes yeux le plus fort possible, mon estomac se contractant avec violence alors que la scène se jouait en boucle derrière mes paupières closes, me torturant par le biais de ce regard emplit d'horreur qui m'avait fixé pendant ce qu'il m'avait semblé des heures avant de s'éteindre à jamais.

Sursautant, je rouvrais des yeux paniqués en sentant une main se poser avec douceur sur mon épaule.

-Viens Siri...

J'acquiesçais faiblement laissant Carol me guider, sa main chaude m'entraînant à sa suite vers la villa.

Lorsque nous avons finalement passé le pas de la porte, je me crispais alors que Glenn, armé d'un colt, apparut devant nous.

Je sentis son regard me détailler de la tête aux pieds et je détournais les yeux ne supportant pas cet examen.

-On vous a vu revenir depuis le grenier... est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

Fixant obstinément les ombres dans le salon vide, je devinais plus que je ne voyais Carol faire signe qu'elle allait s'occuper de moi. Elle m'entraîna vers les escaliers laissant les deux hommes discuter entre eux.

À l'étage, nous passions devant le petit groupe qui s'était amassé dans le couloir, refusant de croiser leurs regards, je baissais les yeux accélérant l'allure pour suivre Carol qui nous enferma dans la salle de bain en ignorant les quelques interrogations qu'avaient suscité notre retour.

Ramenant un petit tabouret vers le centre de la pièce, elle m'installa dessus sans rien dire. Je me laissais faire tel un automate, attendant la suite avec appréhension, allait-elle me questionner sur ce qu'il c'était passé ?

Je sursautais en entendant l'eau s'écouler alors qu'elle ouvrait le robinet du lavabo, elle humidifia un gant puis l'essora délicatement.

Le silence uniquement troublé par le clapotis des gouttes et ses gestes mesurés avaient quelque chose d'apaisant, je fermais les yeux, soupirant de soulagement en sentant le linge frais glisser sur mon visage.

Elle continua ainsi, ôtant toutes souillures sur son passage puis plongeât ensuite mes mains dans l'eau froide, je frissonnais alors qu'elle s'appliquait à nettoyer les petites plaies présentes, frottant pour désincruster la terre coincée sous mes ongles.

Une fois fini, elle vida le lavabo et se redressa, me toisant pour évaluer son travail. Je la laissais faire, le visage levé vers elle pour pouvoir observer ses yeux bleus qui semblaient m'analyser avec neutralité. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant mes cheveux.

-Il va falloir arranger ça. Dit-elle en passant une main à travers les courtes mèches inégales.

Je me crispais en la sentant faire ce geste mais acquiesçais.

Je la vis sortir d'un petit placard un peigne et des ciseaux. Déglutissant péniblement, je fermais les yeux à nouveau en la sentant passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour les humidifier, et rapidement, le bruit caractéristique des ciseaux se fit entendre.

Les mèches chutaient une à une avec lenteur, ombrant le carrelage blanc à mes pieds. Elle eut vite fait d'égaliser mon carnage capillaire étant donné le peu qu'il me restait.

-Ça te va bien... Dit-elle en admirant son œuvre, pensive.

Je trouve qu'habituellement les coupes courtes ont tendance à vieillir, mais tu parais plus jeune...

Sans répondre je me levais, me dirigeant vers le miroir.

Je souris désabusée. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vieille et usée...

Baissant les yeux je me détournais de ce triste reflet.

-Je suis fatiguée.

Carol hochât la tête et me repris avec elle pour me conduire jusqu'à ma chambre.

Sans attendre, je me terrais sous les froides couvertures et fermais les yeux.

Elle me couvrit d'un autre plaid avant de partir sur la pointe des pieds, fermant la porte en silence.

Je reconnus la voix basse de Leslie derrière, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait à Carol mais quelques instants plus tard, les pas de cette dernière s'éloignèrent tandis qu'un bruit de frottement glissa contre le mur suivit par le grincement du plancher.

-Me voilà affublée d'un Cerbère maintenant... Murmurais-je surprise par le son de ma propre voix.

Malgré mon envie de lutter contre, je finis par me laisser emporter par le sommeil, avec cette désagréable sensation d'être aspirée dans une chute sans fin... Peut-être qu'à mon réveil tout cela paraîtrait moins... inacceptable...

* * *

J'ouvrais brusquement les yeux, tirée de mon sommeil troublé par le bruit du moteur des voitures qui remontaient l'allée jusqu'à la villa.

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine et je restais figée, ne bougeant plus d'un pouce en attente de la tempête à venir.

Les portières claquaient.

Le sol crissait alors que le gravier s'affaissait sous les pas.

Quelques voix résonnaient, presque en sourdine.

Le silence... Et ce cri... cette tristesse...

Je refermais les yeux me repliant sur moi-même avec cette boule au ventre.

* * *

Les jours avaient passés... trois jours, quatre peut être... j'étais perdue ne me rendant plus compte du temps qui défilait.

Je n'étais pas vraiment sortie de mon sanctuaire.

J'avais fini par parler, un peu, expliquant dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il s'était passé.

Puis on m'avait laissé tranquille, personne ne venait plus dans cette pièce à part Carol et Hershel de temps en temps, pas même Daryl ni Leslie, j'ignorais où ils pouvaient bien passer leurs nuits.

Je n'avais pas vu Sasha non plus et on ne m'avait pas parlé d'elle. Je savais que le corps de Ty avait été enterré il y a peu, mais je n'avais pas eu le courage d'y aller. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, préférant m'abandonner dans les méandres du sommeil plutôt que d'affronter la réalité.

Je sursautais en entendant soudainement des cris en provenance du rez-de-chaussée.

La voix aiguë mais non moins puissante de Tina s'élevait et semblait s'emporter contre quelqu'un.

Je me redressais, tendant l'oreille pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Le timbre plus bas et menaçant de Daryl lui répondit et je compris vaguement qu'ils se disputaient à mon propos quand il lui ordonna de ''me foutre la paix''.

Leur altercation dura un moment, d'autres voix s'y mêlant, avant que je n'entende des pas précipités monter l'escalier et se rapprocher de la bibliothèque.

La porte s'ouvrit et se fermât brusquement, laissant entrer une Tina au bord de l'implosion.

Sans réaction, je restais statique la regardant sans aucune émotion.

Cette attitude sembla la mettre d'autant plus hors d'elle car elle s'avança à toute vitesse vers moi pour m'agripper avec violence par les épaules et me secouer.

-C'est pas bientôt fini ce cinéma ! Me hurlât-elle pleine de rage en m'assénant une gifle.

Ne m'attendant pas à cette brusque prise de contact, je restais stupéfaite un instant avant de me reprendre. Je lui adressais un sourire acide, fixant mon regard glacial dans le siens.

-Bonjour Tina. Lui dis-je pleine de fiel.

-C'est ça ouais... Rajoutes-en une couche ! Tu fais putainement chier Siri tu le sais ça ?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore... Soupirais-je blasée.

-Ce qu'il y a ?... Ce qu'il y a, c'est que tu te la joue mélodramatique à te morfondre au fond de ton trou et que ça fait chier ! Tout le monde pète un câble en bas à cause de ton attitude de merde !

Je peux comprendre que tu te sentes mal, mais on a pas le temps de gérer ton psychodrame ! Alors tu vas te bouger le cul et te dépêcher de reprendre le dessus !

-Mais je ne demande rien à personne moi, vous pouvez bien mener votre vie comme vous l'entendez ça ne me concerne pas. Lui dis-je platement.

Une fois encore elle m'envoya une gifle que je n'avais pas vu venir.

-Bien sûr que ça te concerne espèce de sale petite égoïste, ça te concerne et ça concerne tous ceux qui vivent sous ce toit, ça concerne Daryl et Carol qui ont tout fait pour te sauver et ça concerne Sasha qui elle aussi a morflé dans l'histoire je te rappel !

Je me levais furibonde, les yeux brûlant de rage.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Ils ont tous perdu un ami, un frère et ils ont risqué leur vie à cause de moi ! M'écriais-je les larmes aux yeux.

C'est pour moi que cet enfoiré est venu, si j'avais fait correctement mon taf et que je l'avais tué la première fois... si je ne l'avais pas autant provoqué... si...

-Arrête avec tes ''si'' ! Je suis certaine que si c'était arrivé à une autre personne que toi, tu ne l'aurais pas blâmée. Parce que ça n'aurait pas été de sa faute, et que ça n'est pas la tienne non plus. Terminât-elle avec plus de douceur.

On a pas le temps de rester s'apitoyer sur notre sort et au fond tu le sais, on a besoin de toi et tu as besoin de nous.

C'est déjà une chance d'être ici, ''à l'abri'', mais ça ne va pas durer comme toujours et il faut être forts, il faut que ''toi'' tu sois forte...

Tu les connais déjà, la douleur, la peur, la colère, la peine... Tu y as déjà été confronté bien des fois et de multiples façons avant même que le monde ne dérape. Tu savais comment aider ceux qui en souffraient, tu savais que ça pouvait être long et difficile mais tu savais et tu te devais d'y croire... et cette fois c'est à toi-même qu'il te faut venir en aide.

Laissant s'écouler une larme, j'inspirais profondément tentant de digérer ses paroles.

Elle avait raison bien-sûr, mais cette culpabilité et ce dégoût de moi-même me collaient à la peau comme un goudron noirâtre dans lequel je ne cessais de m'enfoncer.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire...

-Tu as deux jambes solides pour te porter... Alors lève-toi et marche ! S'exclama-t-elle avec de faux airs théâtraux.

-Tsss...Morue...

-Banane...

Je laissais un petit rire passer la barrière de mes lèvres, c'était un début.

-Mais avant ça, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te décrasser et de changer de vêtements, tu schlingues c'est une horreur.

Je ne répondais rien fixant la porte en face de moi, je sentais cette peur irrationnelle remonter à nouveau à la surface à l'idée d'en franchir le pas.

-Comment va Sasha ? Demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

-Je ne te cacherais pas que ça a été dur pour elle... mais elle est forte, elle s'en sortira et je suis sure que ça lui fera du bien de te parler.

-J'en doute... Murmurais-je alors que je laissais Tina me forcer à avancer vers la sortie.

* * *

Après un bref passage par la salle de bain pour tenter de me faire reprendre un aspect vaguement humain, Tina m'escorta jusqu'au salon.

Dans la pièce se trouvait Daryl, Rick, Hershel, Glenn ainsi que Sasha assise un peu à part. Ils levèrent de concert un regard surpris à notre arrivée.

Je ne doutais pas qu'ils avaient eu un bon aperçu de l'échange tendu qui avait eu lieu entre Tina et moi vu le niveau de décibels avec lequel nous nous étions pris le bec. Cependant personne n'osa faire la moindre remarque, je notais seulement l'air renfrogné qu'arborait Daryl en regardant Tina, je lançais un regard interrogatif à cette dernière mais elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel exaspérée pour toute réponse.

Mal à l'aise, je refermais mes mains sur le tissu lâche de mon pantalon, tout le monde se regardaient en chiens de faïence, ne sachant comment réagir.

Après ce silence gêné qui dura un moment, Sasha surprit le groupe en se levant subitement pour venir à ma rencontre. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer à mesure qu'elle s'avançait, elle s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de moi et me dévisagea d'un air impassible.

Je la laissais faire me préparant mentalement à subir sa rancœur voire même ses coups, mais il n'en fût rien.

Je restais les yeux exorbités alors qu'elle me serrait fortement dans ses bras. Hésitante, je finis par lui rendre son étreinte, fermant les yeux de soulagement en sentant un poids s'ôter de mes épaules.

Elle finit par me relâcher mais garda ses mains posées sur mes épaules, me regardant avec sérieux elle s'adressa à moi.

-J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir Siri...et... tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, je ne t'en veux pas et Ty n'aurait certainement pas voulu que tu te sentes coupable, tu as bien trop souffert toi aussi.

La seule colère qu'il me reste c'est de n'avoir pu moi-même en finir avec ce porc !

Je tentais vainement de retenir les larmes qui me montaient à nouveau aux yeux pour reprendre contenance avant de prendre la parole.

-Je me sens bête...

-Faut pas ma petite Siri, c'est humain de réagir ainsi quand on a vécu... ce que tu as vécu. Tenta de me rassurer Papa Noël de son ton débonnaire.

Je rougis mal à l'aise avant de répondre.

-Nan en fait... je me sens bête par rapport à autre chose... Je... C'est la dernière conversation que j'ai eu avec Tyreese... j'aurais préféré qu'il parte avec une autre image... j'veux dire, c'était vraiment ridicule...

-De quoi parliez-vous ? Demanda Sasha sincèrement curieuse.

-Et bien d'une manière générale... du pénis d'Hershel et de toucher rectal... Murmurais-je mortifiée.

Le pauvre Hershel poussa un faible glapissement surpris mais s'abstint de tous commentaires.

Je relevais un regard incertain sur Sasha. Cette dernière me fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, puis, sans prévenir, commença à pouffer, se retenant de justesse à mes épaules alors qu'elle finissait par littéralement exploser de rire. Je sentis malgré moi les coins de ma bouche se soulever alors que je me laissais emporter par son hilarité, le ridicule de la situation et la tension des derniers jours faisant lâcher nos nerfs.

Certains auraient qualifié notre comportement d'irrespectueux, de malsain où... d'inacceptable...

Mais nom de Dieu, que ça faisait du bien...


	36. Chapter 36

_**Bon allez chose promise, chose due, vu que le chapitre précédent était court en voilà un deuxième.**_

 _ **Clairement je suis pas à l'aise pour explorer la psychologie des personnages quand ils sont en période de drame (et même sans période de drame^^)donc vous m'excuserez mais j'ai un peu fait l'impasse là-dessus dans le chapitre précédent et ceux qui suivent.**_

 _ **Et encore un grand merci à ceux qui suivent toujours l'histoire et qui laissent des commentaires, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et ça fait plaisir.**_

 _ **Merci aussi à Sala, qui a du se taper un paquet de chap à corriger en peu de temps.**_

 _ **Et pour ceux qui me demande toujours avec ''patience'' quand est-ce qu'il y aura vraiment de la romance entre les deux dindons, et bien ça y est je commence à travailler dessus, alors courage...il va en falloir je pense^^.**_

* * *

 **NOUNOURS ET PIMPRENELLE**

Abasourdis, je restais fixé sur la belette morte de rire, sans comprendre.

Sasha n'était pas mieux, littéralement écroulée, ses yeux laissant s'échapper des larmes d'hilarité sous le regard pétillant de Tina. Cette dernière me dévisagea en lançant un regard narquois voulant me faire comprendre que c'était bien elle qui avait eu raison.

Je poussais un discret soupir de frustration avant de reporter mon attention sur Siri pour mieux la détailler.

Cela faisait quelques jours que je ne l'avais pas vu, depuis notre retour de la cabane au bord du lac en fait...

Carol m'avait donné de ses nouvelles après chacun de ses passages auprès de la belette et je constatais qu'elle n'avait pas exagéré. Malgré le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, son visage aux traits creusés et au teint presque cadavérique était méconnaissable.

Je pensais que la laisser tranquille un certain temps, pour lui permettre de digérer les événements, était la meilleur idée, mais Tina avait eu raison pour le coup... encore un peu et Siri ne se serait jamais relevée, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement.

Rick se posta à mes côtés pour pouvoir me parler discrètement.

-Finalement elle n'est pas si fragile, il semblerait que le bottage de fesses soit la meilleure façon de la faire réagir, c'est toujours bon à savoir... Murmura le shérif pensif.

Je laissais errer mon regard dans le sillage de Sasha et Siri qui s'étaient éloignées jusqu'à la véranda pour discuter entre elles un peu plus sérieusement et au calme. Tina en profita pour se joindre à nous et je grognais déjà d'agacement.

-Bien, une bonne chose de réglée...n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle d'un ton docte, son sourire, qui m'horripilait, s'agrandissant d'autant plus alors qu'elle me regardait droit dans les yeux.

Je me retenais de l'ignorer et de passer les portes pour m'éloigner en me contentant de lui répondre le plus mesurément possible.

-Je maintiens qu'on aurait pu faire preuve de plus de... tact.

-On a pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle, et c'est pas de ça dont elle avait besoin crois-moi. Elle comme moi nous le savons, face aux traumatismes tout le monde ne réagit pas pareil, certains auront besoin de réconfort et d'autre qu'on les secoue, pour elle c'était la deuxième option.

Elle s'en remettra, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais c'est un début.

-Le résultat est là en tout cas. Admis Rick en acquiesçant.

Et ça vaut mieux au vu de notre départ prochain...

* * *

Le soleil avait achevé sa course depuis un moment déjà et je me décidais à rejoindre ''l'autre tâche'' dans le grenier pour aller dormir.

En parlant du loup...

Alors que je traversais le premier étage, je trouvais Leslie qui faisait le pied de grue devant la porte de la bibliothèque, il regardait cette dernière comme s'il s'agissait de la plus complexe des énigmes au monde.

Poussant un soupir, ennuyé d'avance par ma décision d'entamer la conversation avec cet énergumène, je m'avançais vers le mélancolique de service pour lui demander ce qu'il foutait ici.

-'soir...

Il mit quelques secondes à réagir mais finit par tourner son regard ennuyé vers moi pour me parler de sa voix toujours aussi lasse.

-Bonsoir âme sœur 3.0...

Je levais les yeux au ciel exaspéré.

Encore une chose qui me foutait sur les nerfs, le nouveau surnom que ce crétin m'avait donné depuis que j'avais ramené Siri, Carol ayant hérité du titre d'âme sœur 2.0 elle aussi... Il avait vaguement expliqué qu'en ayant secouru son ''âme sœur principale'', nous étions devenu de ce fait une extension de cette dernière... où un truc du genre, j'avais bien tenté de lui sortir cette idée de la tête mais parler à ce taré me filait plus de migraines qu'autre chose, alors je serrais les dents et laissais couler...

Bordel, les quelques derniers jours passés dans cette villa me semblaient être aussi long que tout le temps passé depuis le début de cette apocalypse. Ce sentiment d'avancer sur un terrain miné était vraiment épuisant, heureusement le retour de la belette, même dans un mauvais état, allégeait un peu l'ambiance.

Reprenant mes esprits, je revenais au fameux Droopy et à la raison de sa présence ici.

-J'peux savoir s'que tu fous planté ici au milieu du couloir. Grognais-je.

-Je... J'attends...

-T'attends quoi ?... Le déluge ?

-J'ai ouïe dire que ma triste Siri avait enfin rejoint le monde des vivants, je maudis cette vie si cruelle à mon égard qu'elle m'a privé de ce moment... Alors pour être certain de me pas manquer à mon devoir envers mon âme sœur, j'ai décidé de rester ici...

-Ok... donc t'es tellement en manque du caractère pourrit de la belette que tu comptes prendre racine collé à sa porte dans l'espoir qu'elle sorte, c'est bien ça ?

-...oui... Dit-il avec une légère pointe de détermination émanent de son attitude si stoïque.

-Ok, ça va pas du tout la faire flipper ça... Me murmurais-je à moi-même.

J'allais reprendre la conversation en lui disant de laisser un peu d'espace à la belette mais fût pris de court par la porte qui s'ouvrit soudainement nous révélant l'unique résidente de la bibliothèque.

Cette dernière sursauta en portant la main à son cœur, surprise par notre présence ici.

-Seigneur ! Droopy, Daryl, vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs, qu'est-ce qu...

Elle ne pût finir sa phrase que Leslie s'était jeté dans ses bras sans prévenir.

-Ma douce amie, tu m'as tant manqué. Soupira-t-il une note de désespoir dans la voix.

Siri éberluée et les yeux agrandis par la surprise, mis quelques secondes avant de refermer ses bras sur le grand corps dégingandé qui la serrait, ses yeux s'adoucir et un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué... pardon... Murmura-t-elle émue.

Le gothique s'écarta d'elle, tout en gardant ses mains sur ses épaules, pour mieux la regarder avec son air sérieux.

-Tu es magnifique ma belle Siri.

-Je sais bien que non mais c'est gentil quand même mon Droopy. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire sincèrement amusé.

-Je ne saurais te mentir, la beauté de ton âme m'éclaire d'autant plus que j'ai été privé de son éclat pendant bien trop longtemps.

-Ah tu parlais de beauté intérieure, j'me disais aussi... Sourit-elle en faisant inconsciemment rouler une courte mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

Leslie observa son geste un instant avant qu'un déclic se fasse et qu'il reprenne avec passion.

-Mais tes cheveux aussi sont magnifiques, toute ta personne est magnifique... tu es la magnificence incarnée belle amie ! S'exclama-il paniqué à l'idée d'avoir froissé sa précieuse âme sœur.

-Ne te met pas dans cet état mon Droopy ! Rigola-t-elle.

Je sais que j'ai tendance à être un poil superficiel mais pas besoin de me rassurer sur l'état de mes cheveux quand même... en plus Daryl s'en est déjà chargé... Termina-t-elle moins joyeuse.

Je glissais un regard gêné sur elle puis, détournant les yeux, je me forçais à dire tout bas.

-Ouais, 'fin ça va... maintenant que Carol les a arrangé... t'es jolie... Grognais-je en m'arrachant les mots de la bouche.

-Merci Daryl mais force pas trop où tu vas pondre. Dit-elle narquoise.

-'faites chier vous deux...

Elle sourit de nouveau amusée avant de reprendre la parole.

-Au fait vous m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous faisiez planter ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi douce amie, je n'avais pas l'intention de troubler ton repos et comptais rester ici, sans te déranger, pour veiller sur toi.

Elle resta stupéfaite une minute avant de prendre un air coupable.

-Je suis désolée... j'ai monopolisé la pièce alors que c'est votre chambre aussi...vous pouvez revenir si vous voulez ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation en baissant les yeux.

L'autre taré allait répondre, je le savais, positivement à la demande mais je l'interrompis avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche.

-Faut pas te forcer belette, si tu préfères être seule c'est normal.

Elle releva les yeux pour nous regarder avec attention avant de doucement nier de la tête.

-...Non... Je ne veux pas être seule... je ne veux plus... Chuchota-t-elle gênée.

J'acquiesçais alors que Leslie était immédiatement parti en direction des étages supérieurs pour monter jusqu'au grenier.

Siri regarda interloquée l'escalier par lequel il avait disparu.

-Pourquoi est-il parti ? Demanda-t-elle perdue.

-Pour chercher nos duvets sans doute. Dis-je en haussant les épaules indifférent.

La belette réfléchit quelques secondes avant de demander.

-Attend, ''vos'' duvets... tu veux dire que vous dormiez là-haut... tous les deux... toi... seul avec Droopy ? Dit-elle une pointe d'hilarité perçant dans sa voix.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je la bousculais pour entrer dans la bibliothèque en grognant.

-...rhooo la ferme belette...

* * *

Allongé sur le sol de la bibliothèque, je fixais les ombres projetées sur le plafond par la lueur bleutée de la lune qui filtrait depuis l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.

La respiration calme et profonde de Leslie résonnait doucement dans la nuit, seulement accompagné par le froissement des draps provoqué par la belette qui ne cessait de s'agiter dans son sommeil. Elle avait mis du temps à s'endormir, son corps se crispant au moindre de nos mouvements à Leslie et à moi, elle avait finalement fermé les yeux pour se retrouver plongée dans d'obscurs songes.

À mes côtés, les incessants mouvements se stoppèrent brusquement. Je baissais mon regard sur la belette pour voir son visage figé et ses yeux grands ouverts qui fixaient le néant.

Perdue, elle prit de profondes inspirations avant de passer en frissonnant une main hésitante sur le pansement qui couvrait le haut de son épaule.

Je la laissais reprendre pieds quelques instants avant de doucement prendre la parole.

-Ça va belette ?

Elle sursauta, ôtant sa main de son épaule comme si elle s'était brûlée. Tournant la tête sur le côté, elle me fixa attentivement... elle me jaugeait.

Sans aucune expression, elle finit par hocher la tête en silence et glissa plus près de moi pour finir par se blottir contre mon torse.

Reprenant mon observation des ombres au plafond, je ne dis rien lorsque je sentis mon haut s'humidifier sous les larmes silencieuses, je refermais juste doucement mes bras autour du corps serré contre moi.

* * *

Au matin, je me réveillais surpris d'être seul dans la pièce silencieuse, je voyais par la fenêtre que le soleil était déjà haut. Je devais vraiment être fatigué pour avoir dormi aussi tard et ne pas réagir quand les deux autres occupants étaient partis.

Me redressant, je grognais en sentant mes muscles endoloris protester. Les nuits passées sur un sol dur et l'âge aussi sans doute ne m'aidaient pas à me sentir dans une forme olympique.

Passant le pas de la porte je tendais l'oreille vers le rez-de-chaussée, tout semblait calme, de discrets vas et viens se faisaient entendre.

Continuant mon chemin dans cette direction, je tombais sur Hershel, Davis et Maggie qui empaquetaient des affaires dans la cuisine, au vu de notre départ prochain cela ne m'étonnait guère.

J'approchais le patriarche pour lui parler alors qu'il était assis et disposait du matériel médical dans différents sacs.

-C'est bien trop tranquille ici, où sont passé les autres ? Demandais-je en scrutant les alentours par la fenêtre.

-Partis en expédition.

Je fronçais les sourcils un brin interloqué de ne pas avoir été tenu au courant de cette sortie.

-Ça c'est décidé au dernier moment, et comme c'était juste pour ramener le plus d'essence possible pour le voyage, ils n'ont pas voulu te déranger pour si peu, tu avais besoin de repos fiston. Sourit Hershel en comprenant mon interrogation face à la situation.

-Et qui y est allé ? Demandais-je en me doutant déjà que la réponse ne me plairait pas.

-Glenn, Rick, Carol, Leslie et...Siri. Me répondit-il, me fixant dans les yeux pour jauger ma réaction à l'entente du dernier nom.

Je pris une lente inspiration pour ne pas m'énerver et répondre le plus calmement possible.

-C'est trop tôt, elle n'est pas encore en état pour ça, c'est dangereux.

-C'est elle qui a insisté Daryl. J'étais d'accord avec toi au début mais elle a su bien argumenter, elle en avait besoin pour se changer les idées et Carol et Leslie veillent sur elle. C'est une petite mission de routine, ne t'inquiète pas ils seront revenus en début d'après-midi.

Je grognais pas convaincu mais je n'avais pas le choix de toutes façons. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de m'en faire pour elle ou j'allais finir en ''papa poule'' comme disait Rick. Mais c'était plus fort que moi désormais, cette petite folle s'était incrustée dans nos vies à tous, débarquant comme une tornade pour foutre son bordel sans qu'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Et je devais bien admettre que je m'étais habitué à elle, pire, je recherchais même la présence de cette foutue dinde apocalyptique.

Je la revis se blottir contre moi cette nuit pour ne plus me quitter, il me fallait bien reconnaître que ça n'avait pas été désagréable même si le contexte n'était pas des plus joyeux.

-Fait chier tiens. J'pars chasser, vaut mieux qu'on économise nos stocks. Annonçais-je brusquement avant de partir me préparer pour sortir.

* * *

Lorsqu'en fin d'après-midi je sortis des bois, bien chargé par le butin issu de ma chasse, j'aperçus le pick-up qui était finalement revenu de l'expédition. Carol, qui était tranquillement installée dans un fauteuil sous le porche, m'aperçut au loin et me fit un petit signe pour me dire que tout c'était bien passé puis elle ferma les yeux en s'étendant pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil au calme.

Je poussais un discret soupir de soulagement tout en remontant le gibier qui pendait en travers de mon épaule puis reprit ma marche en contournant la villa pour pouvoir accéder au cellier à l'arrière.

Je me stoppais en chemin en apercevant Siri assise au sol, ses bras enserrant ses jambes remontées contre sa poitrine, elle fixait le petit monticule de terre sous lequel était enterré Ty.

Je l'observais quelques instants avant de m'approcher doucement, entendant mes pas, elle semblât revenir à la réalité alors que je me postais à ses côtés. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je vis un frisson d'horreur la traverser alors que son regard fût inévitablement attiré par la biche morte que je transportais.

Prenant cette réaction pour un simple sentiment de dégoût face à la dépouille de l'animal, je levais les yeux au ciel exaspéré.

-Tu seras bien contente de l'avoir dans ton assiette ce soir. Grognais-je.

-Vas savoir... Murmura-t-elle tristement en reportant son attention sur la tombe où trônait, je venais de le noter, un petit ours en peluche.

-C'est toi qui as mis ça la ?

-Oui... Me répondit-elle avec un léger et doux sourire alors qu'elle contemplait l'animal avec mélancolie.

J'allais faire un commentaire ironique mais me retins en voyant l'air apaisé qui avait remplacé son habituel masque de douleur.

-Reste pas trop longtemps dehors, tu vas prendre froid.

J'avais déjà commencé à repartir quand ça réponse amusée me parvint.

-C'est pas grave... tu me réchaufferas.

Je tournais un regard surpris vers elle pour la trouver en train de me fixer, la tête posée sur les genoux, avec une lueur malicieuse aux fond des yeux, une lueur qui je me rendais compte m'avait terriblement manqué.

Je me retournais lui cachant mon sourire amusé et secouais la tête.

-Tsss... Gamine va...


	37. Chapter 37

**LA PRINCESSE ET LA GRENOUILLE**

Sortant de mes pensées, je jetais un regard en biais vers l'agitation qui régnait autour des véhicules garés devant l'entrée.

Les portières des voitures ne cessaient de claquer alors que tout le monde chargeaient nos paquetages.

Je me détournais du spectacle pour pousser un soupir embué en regardant la tombe à mes pieds.

J'avais tenu à m'y rendre une dernière fois avant de partir et avait trouvé Sasha accroupie devant, souriant avec nostalgie face au monticule de terre gelé sous lequel reposait son frère.

-J'ai l'impression de l'abandonner...

Ses yeux sombres fixaient le vide et ses sourcils se fronçaient alors qu'elle semblait perdue dans de douloureux souvenirs.

-J'ai jamais cru au paradis ou autres histoires d'après vie et tout ça... mais je pense qu'une personne continue d'exister tant qu'on se souvient d'elle.

Alors peut importe où tu seras, où on ira, Ty reste avec nous et j'espère que sa gentillesse vivra toujours chez ceux qui l'auront côtoyé... Lui dis-je avec la gêne de devoir dire des paroles de ce genre.

Dans mon dos j'entendis des pas se rapprocher et Sasha se releva en soupirant pour poser une main sur mon épaule.

-Tu pourrais presque passer pour quelqu'un de normal quelques fois. Me dit-elle avec un sourire avant de rejoindre Bob qui avançait vers nous.

Je les regardais s'éloigner doucement avant d'observer à nouveau la tombe.

Dans ma tête j'entendais encore le rire grave de Tyreese, je voyais le regard doux et inquiet qu'il posait sans cesse sur les êtres qu'il chérissait, la force tranquille dont il faisait preuve constamment.

Je ne l'avais pas connu si longtemps que ça mais j'avais bien des souvenirs qui faisaient qu'il vivait encore parmi nous.

Mais pour combien de temps... combien de temps avant que toute mémoire ne s'effacent... Tant d'êtres avaient purement et simplement disparu de la mémoire collective, les gens mourraient et les vivants changeaient, ne prenant plus le temps de se souvenir et d'apprendre.

Depuis quand n'avais-je pas pensé à ma famille, mes amis... Quand je serais morte, restera-t-il quelqu'un pour se rappeler d'eux ?...Non tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, qui se souciait de ce qu'il advenait des autres de nos jours, nous vivions dans la maison d'inconnus, portions leurs vêtements, dormions dans leurs lits, sans plus nous poser la moindre question sur ce qu'il était advenu d'eux ou ce qu'ils avaient été.

-Siri...

La voix grave de Daryl me sortit de mes sombres pensées pour me ramener au présent.

Un présent où j'étais encore vivante et où quelques personnes se souciaient encore les uns des autres.

Je lui offris un sourire reconnaissant qu'il ne comprit pas au vu de son air perplexe, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-...il est temps de partir. Grogna-t-il tout bas en voyant que je restais à le fixer bêtement sans bouger.

Croisant les pans de ma veste autour de mon corps, j'acquiesçais et m'avançait posément vers lui laissant mon regard errer sur la façade de la maison. Quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent du toit et je me sentis bizarrement triste de quitter cet endroit, triste et soulagé à la fois. Une partie de moi semblait mourir en quittant cette maison mais j'étais heureuse de voir que j'avais encore la force nécessaire de me lancer une nouvelle fois dans l'inconnu.

Je sursautais en sentant une main se plaquer sur le sommet de ma tête et ébouriffer mes cheveux.

-Arrête de cogiter belette ou ton cerveau va griller... même si techniquement ça changerait pas grand-chose...

Blasée, j'ôtais d'une tape la main impudente qui s'éternisait entre mes mèches.

-D'habitude t'es plutôt du genre à te plaindre que je ne réfléchis pas assez, faut savoir à la fin !

-Le truc avec toi c'est que t'es du style à faire ce qu'on te dit quand il faut pas et inversement.

Tu es une femelle très contrariante dans ton genre. Me répondit-il avec un air narquois en revenant me décoiffer.

-T'es chiant Daryl... Abandonnais-je le laissant faire en soupirant.

J'arrivais quelques instants plus tard, les cheveux en pétard, devant le reste du groupe fin prêt à partir.

Les observant attentivement, je notais cependant qu'il y avait des absents.

-Où sont Paul et Mélanie ?

Rick lança un regard vers le porche de la villa où se tenaient le frère et la sœur qui visiblement ne comptaient pas bouger.

-Ils ont décidés de rester, ils en ont assez de fuir et estiment qu'ils sont suffisamment à l'abri ici. M'informa le shérif.

J'acquiesçais doucement, comprenant en quelque sorte leur décision, je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais surprise par leur choix, ni qu'il m'affectait plus que ça. Après tout je n'étais pas spécialement proche d'eux, seul Paul avait fait l'effort de s'intégrer un tant soit peu parmi nous et je soupçonnais que s'il restait c'était uniquement pour sa sœur.

Mais ils étaient jeunes, autant que Beth, et je me sentais un peu coupable de les abandonner sans plus de cérémonie.

-Belette réflexe !

Je me tournais soudainement vers Daryl, qui venait de m'interpeller, juste à temps pour voir un objet non identifié venir droit sur moi. Paniquée, je rattrapais tant bien que mal l'espèce de ''bâton'' qui finit par m'échapper des mains et à atterrir lourdement sur mon pied droit.

-Putain fait chier ! Hurlais-je en sautillant sur place sous la douleur.

-Faut croire que quand il s'agit pas de bouffe elle a aucuns réflexes. Commenta Jake tranquillement assis sur le capot d'une voiture.

-J'suis myope bande de nouilles, je vois pas au loin ! Me défendis-je.

-Aucun rapport avec les réflexes selon moi. Fit Tina en passant près de moi pour finir par aller installer les enfants à l'arrière du 4X4.

-Allez-vous faire foutre... Grognais-je en me baissant pour ramasser l'objet.

...Une hache ?... Tu m'as balancé une hache à la gueule ! Mais t'es un grand malade !

Le chasseur s'approcha avec un regard sombre et se planta à quelques centimètres de moi me fixant avec sérieux.

-C'est un tomahawk militaire, j'ai laissé la protection, ça n'allait pas te faire de mal. Dit-il calmement alors que je me renfrognais.

-Ouais dis ça à mon pied. Boudais-je.

-Siri... Tu ne peux pas rester désarmée.

-J'ai déjà un couteau. Répliquais-je en soulevant mon haut pour lui montrer l'arme qui pendait à ma ceinture.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant. Compte tenu de tes capacités, c'est ce genre d'arme qui te convient le mieux. Argumenta-t-il en me faisant prendre l'arme en main.

Alors que je refermais mes doigts tremblant sur le manche du tomahawk, je serrais les dents en ressentant la même sensation que lorsque je me servais de ma hachette autrefois.

Le bruit des os qui se brisent résonna à mes oreilles et je me crispais d'avantage.

Je n'en voulais pas...

-Ce n'est qu'une arme belette... c'est toi qui la dirige, pour te protéger et protéger les autres.

J'hochais la tête à contre cœur pour signifier mon accord avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Mais sinon il te reste pas des katanas en stock... au cas où...

-Tu serais foutue d'amputer accidentellement Hershel de sa deuxième jambe si on t'en donnait un. Soupira-t-il.

-Hein !

-Même pas vrai ! M'exclamais-je en même temps que Papa Noël qui avait suivi la conversation depuis la voiture où il était déjà installé.

Le chasseur posa doucement une main contre ma joue me forçant par la même occasion à plonger mes yeux dans son regard insondable.

Je déglutis péniblement ne comprenant pas son geste. Il allait quand même pas me rouler une pelle devant tout le monde hein ?!

Il resta comme ça un petit moment avant de retirer sa main en soupirant.

-Peu importe, sois toujours armée d'accord. Allez va t'installer en voiture. Dit-il avant de s'éloigner pour parler avec Rick qui étudiait une carte avec Glenn un peu plus loin.

Complètement paumée, je jetais un œil aux différents véhicules tous déjà bien remplis. Il y avait quatre voitures et ça formait un sacré convoi sachant les kilomètres que nous avions à parcourir... avec les enfants en plus, songeais-je en voyant Tina, Glenn, Maggie, Beth et les deux bambins entassé dans un monospace.

-Siri, tu viens ?

Je tournais mon regard vers Carol qui se tenait près du pick-up et qui me faisait signe de la rejoindre.

Je lui souris, contente de me retrouver avec elle.

Avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi, je ne pouvais que l'apprécier et l'admirer d'avantage.

Elle m'avait raconté dans les grandes lignes son histoire personnelle, son vécu avec son mari, sa fille, sa perte, sa relation avec le groupe, avec Daryl et comment elle était ressortie plus forte de toute ces épreuves.

Au court de ma période de catatonie, elle m'avait soutenue d'une façon singulière en se livrant aussi ouvertement à moi. Elle était forte, elle avait toujours des faiblesses mais avait traversé le pire pour se relever au milieu des morts et ne plus jamais vouloir s'effondrer.

Et cet état d'esprit contrastait d'autant plus avec cette douceur toute maternelle qu'elle avait conservée et dont elle avait fait preuve avec moi.

Glissant ma nouvelle arme dans ma ceinture, je me précipitais vers elle en trottinant.

Ses yeux si bleus pétillèrent en me voyant toute essoufflée, des nuages de buée s'échappant d'entre mes lèvres.

Elle sortit une longue écharpe bleu nuit en laine et l'enroula doucement autour de mon cou.

-Il va faire de plus en plus froid, ce n'est pas le moment de tomber malade. Me dit-elle gentiment en me poussant dans le véhicule sur la banquette arrière avant de me rejoindre.

-Douce amie, faire ce voyage à tes côtés me réjouit au plus haut point.

-Tiens Droopy ! T'es la aussi ?

-Oui je n'aurais pu faire se voyage, aussi bref soit-il, loin de mes précieuses âmes sœurs.

-''Tes'' âmes sœurs ? Demandais-je perplexe.

-Oui... désormais dame Carol et le vaillant Redneck sont considérés, par moi-même, comme des extensions de mon âme sœur principale, c'est à dire toi belle Siri...

-''Dame Carol et le vaillant Redneck''. Gloussais-je.

...On dirait une fable ou le titre d'un roman Harlequin.

-M'en parle pas... Gronda une voix à l'avant.

Installée au milieu entre Droopy et Carol, j'aperçus Daryl qui venait de s'installer à l'avant côté passager.

Interloquée, je jetais un regard à l'extérieur.

-Tu ne prends pas ta moto ?

-Nan, fait trop froid et vaut mieux la préserver pour plus tard. Dit-il en faisant un vague geste de la main pour désigner l'arrière du pick-up d'où une forme imposante émanait sous une bâche.

-Aller avoue, t'es juste un gros frileux. Le chambrais-je en le fixant à travers le miroir de courtoisie.

-Tu peux parler belette, t'es tellement emmitouflée dans tes couches de vêtements, on dirait un bibendum.

-J'y peux rien si dans votre pays bizarre on se les gèle le matin pour ensuite suffoquer l'après-midi, sans compter le taux d'humidité ! Ma région est réputée pour être pluvieuse mais chez vous c'est pire ! Me plaignis-je en resserrant ma veste.

Et puis maintenant que j'ai plus de cheveux je me sens toute nue ! M'exclamais-je en faisant un nouveau tour avec mon écharpe.

À mes côtés Carol gloussa doucement en regardant le reflet de Daryl qui me fixait sombrement.

-Siri, si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais éviter de parler de ce genre de chose pendant le voyage.

-Quoi de mes cheveux ? Demandais-je ne comprenant pas où était le problème.

-Nan de nudité... surtout la tienne en fait. Répondit-elle amusée.

-Pourquoi ? J'vois pas qui ça peux gêner, en plus comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Daryl une fois, pratiquement tout le monde m'a déjà vu quasiment à poil ici !

-Hum c'est peut-être bien ça le problème en fait... Fit-elle mine de réfléchir en rigolant.

Je laissais passer sa remarque, laissant ma tête basculer en arrière sur l'appui-tête je poussais un soupir.

-On en aura pour longtemps avant d'arriver à destination ?

-En temps normal, il faudrait sept heures pour rallier la Nouvelle-Orléans, alors là tu peux bien compter quelques jours avant qu'on y arrive. Commenta Daryl.

-Haaannn... Les trains et les avions me maaanquent... Gémis-je en m'enfonçant dans la banquette.

-M'en parle pas frenchie, en tant que steward, j'aurais pu vivre cette apocalypse dans n'importe quel pays, mais nan il a fallu que je finisse ici ! S'exclama Jake en venant s'installer à la place du conducteur.

-Jake ! Tu fais la route avec nous ? Demandais-je surprise qu'il ne soit pas avec Tina.

-Yep, ils sont déjà blindés dans la voiture de ma choupette... et puis pour une fois que je peux faire la route avec des mecs sexy, j'vais pas m'en plaindre ! Se réjouit-il en glissant un sourire pervers vers Daryl et Droopy qui réagirent en levant les yeux au ciel désespéré pour l'un et penchant la tête sur le côté avec curiosité pour l'autre.

Surprise, je vis Jake échanger un discret clin d'œil complice avec Carol.

Je n'eus pas le temps de commenter que Jake démarra le moteur en trombe avant de hurler.

-Allez les gens c'est partit pour la Louisiane ! À travers le bayooouuu je vais vous y conduire les amis ! Chantonna-t-il gaiement.

Tournant un ultime regard vers la villa, je sentis mon cœur se serrer en la voyant s'éloigner, je pensais à ces souvenirs qu'on laissait derrière et à Paul et Mélanie seuls dans cette immense demeure.

Je frissonnais rien que d'y penser, cette solitude me semblait glaciale aujourd'hui et était la pire des sentences à mes yeux.

Je ferais tout pour que ça ne m'arrive jamais, tout pour que nous soyons tous en sécurité un jour, en paix...

* * *

Nous avions roulé toute la journée sans interruption et déjà j'étais fatiguée de devoir rester enfermé dans cette bagnole.

Notre itinéraire de base avait dû être modifié plusieurs fois à cause de certaine routes devenues impraticables ralentissant considérablement notre avancée et le planning mis en place.

Arrivé en Alabama, nous avions dû nous éloigner de notre route initiale qui menait vers le sud pour éviter une horde, le fait de devoir rester grouper à quatre voitures était aussi sérieusement handicapant.

C'est pourquoi, alors que nous approchions de la ville de Selma et que le soleil commençait à décliner, Glenn proposa que l'on s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui et qu'on fasse le point.

Les talkies grésillèrent les uns après les autres laissant entendre l'accord de chaque groupe.

Nous suivions donc tous Glenn qui s'était retrouvé en tête de file du convoi.

Passé une demi-heure, il nous conduisit vers une propriété excentrée de la ville. Un panneau bien abîmé pendait à l'entrée d'une grille indiquant le ''sturdivant hall museum''.

Quelques mètres plus loin, une petite maison de maître typique des plantations du Sud se profila devant nous.

Je frémis en voyant la demeure d'un blanc passé. À la lumière du jour en été quand il faisait chaud ces bâtiments semblaient charmants, mais là dans le contexte ça me rappelait surtout des scénarios de films d'horreur.

-Sérieux, je sais que les coréens et les asiatiques en général surkiffs les histoires d'horreur bien glauques, mais on était obligés de s'arrêter dans ce genre d'endroit... Gémis-je.

-Et bien au moins la nuit risque d'être fort intéressante douce amie. Me sourit Droopy les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-Et merde...

* * *

 ** _Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait attendre. L'écriture et la publication risquent d'être ralentis pendant un moment car j'ai un nouveau boulot depuis un mois qui me bouffe tout mon temps et mon énergie mais je lâche rien promis. Je viens d'achever le 38 et vais l'envoyer se faire lifter chez ma Beta._**

 ** _En attendant je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes.^^_**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hello tout le monde ça fait un petit moment qu'on me réclame la suite alors voilà, votre patience va être récompensée^^.**_

 _ **Je tiens juste à vous préciser que ma béta qui a fait un sacré boulot jusque là ne peut plus corriger les chapitres donc on va peut-être perdre en qualité désolé mais je ferais de mon mieux.**_

 _ **En tout cas un grand merci à Salamendera qui m'aura bien fait marrer grâce à ses commentaire^^.**_

 ** _Le chapitre 39 est fini également, je dois juste en faire une relecture plus attentive et il devrait suivre._**

 ** _J'espère que la suite vous plaira ainsi que la parade nuptiale de nos dindons^^._**

 **SWEET HOME ALABAMA**

Jetant un regard en biais vers la belette qui tirait la gueule en regardant la grande bâtisse qui se dressait devant nous, j'attrapais le talkie-walkie pour parler aux autres.

-J'propose que notre groupe fasse le ménage, les autres vous restez dans les voitures et vous surveillez les environs jusqu'à ce qu'on ai fini.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silences avant que l'appareil ne grésille et que la voix de Davis ne s'élève.

-On vient avec vous, le bâtiment est trop grand pour vous seuls, ça sera plus rapide avec nous en plus. Argumenta sagement le barbu.

-Ça marche. On est donc neuf, on va faire trois groupes de trois.

J'attrapais mon arbalète calée entre mes jambes avant d'ouvrir ma portière, bientôt imité par les autres dans la voiture qui sortirent pour rejoindre Davis, Sasha, Bob et Caleb qui étaient déjà au niveau du porche de la maison, les six grandes colonnes de la façade les faisant paraître minuscules par contraste.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Rick et Glenn sortirent de leur véhicule respectif et s'avancer vers nous.

-On va juste faire le tour de la propriété, voir si c'est ok... Annonça l'asiatique en continuant sa route pour longer le bâtiment l'arme à la main suivit par le shérif qui me fit un signe de tête en me disant de faire attention à nous.

Regardant le ciel, j'avisais la position du soleil qui n'allait pas tarder à se coucher.

-Dépêchons nous, mieux vaut avoir fini de dégager le terrain avant la nuit. Dis-je en testant la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sans résistance dans un grincement sinistre.

-Ouais... ça serais carrément dommage de devoir dormir en compagnie de zombies en plus des fantômes qui squattent cette maison... Grogna Siri en lançant un regard méfiant à travers le hall sombre dans lequel nous venions de pénétrer.

-T'as peur du grand vilain Casper frenchie ? Se moqua Caleb en allumant sa lampe torche pour éclairer un vieil escalier poussiéreux qui longeait un mur au papier peint passé qui se décollait et pendait tristement.

Je souris en entendant la belette grogner tout bas que ''de toute façon c'était toujours ceux qui se moquaient des esprits qui clamsaient en premier dans les films''.

Allumant une lampe à mon tour, j'examinais les vastes salons qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre du hall. Le mobilier d'un style bourgeois et richement orné ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis des lustres campant sur de grands tapis persans. Les immenses tableaux aux murs et leurs occupants semblaient nous suivre de leurs regards dur et hautain nous jaugeant comme si nous venions troubler leur paisible repos par notre présence importune.

Fixant un instant dans un miroir le reflet du portrait flippant de deux fillettes d'un autre temps peintes dans une scène d'extérieure, je finis par me détourner pour m'adresser aux autres.

-Allons-y, deux groupes pour le rez-de-chaussée et un pour l'étage, ça vous va ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, se rapprochant les uns des autres pour former les trios en faisant en sorte qu'il y ait toujours un soignant dans chaque groupe.

Bob, Sasha et Jake partirent à droite du hall tandis que Caleb, Davis et Carol prirent à gauche.

Je retins un soupir désespéré en constatant qu'il me restait sur les bras un Leslie qui scrutait tous les objets et recoins de la maison complètement fasciné voir même excité, si on pouvait considérer la lueur fébrile dans ses yeux comme de l'excitation, et une Siri totalement crispée qui sursautait au moindre petit bruit.

C'était pas l'idéal comme formation mais j'étais tout de même plus rassuré de pouvoir garder un œil sur elle.

-Restez bien derrière moi et surtout ne faites pas de bruits. Indiquais-je en commençant à monter l'escalier grinçant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mes précieuses âmes sœurs, je couvre vos arrières. Annonça Leslie avec sérieux en brandissant sa précieuse pelle qui ne le quittait pas.

J'haussais un sourcil, perplexe devant l'efficacité relative de son arme mais, ne préférant pas commenter, je repris ma monté avec la belette sur les talons qui ne cessait de prier en boucle « pitié, faites qu'il n'y ai pas le grudge... faites qu'il n'y ai pas le grudge... faites qu'il n'y ai pas le grudge... ».

Bordel c'était quoi ça ''un grudge'' ?

-Ne t'en fais pas douce amie, cela m'étonnerais que la malédiction de Kayako soit arrivée jusqu'ici. Tenta de rassurer le gothique avec une certaine note de déception dans la voix.

-Kayako ou la malédiction de qui que ce soit d'autre, cette baraque pue la maison hantée à plein nez!

Je vous préviens que si je me retrouve face a un gamin qui miaule... je sais pas encore ce que je ferais mais ça sera vraiment pas cool ! S'exclama Siri en chuchotant avec crainte.

-Vous avez fini avec vos conneries ! Je vous ai dit de garder le silence... et puis de quoi vous parlez ! M'énervais-je tout bas en me tournant vers eux.

-Tu connais pas la légende du film ''the grudge'' ? Demanda Siri.

-C'est une légende japonaise qui affirme que lorsque quelqu'un meurt en proie à un sentiment de rage ou de tristesse intense, le lieu de sa mort est frappé d'une malédiction, la personne morte devenant un fantôme vengeur qui s'attaque à toutes les autres personnes qui y pénètrent.

D'ailleurs, j'ai lu une plaque d'info en bas qui explique que le dernier propriétaire de cette demeure, un certain John McGee Parkman, serait mort dans d'étranges circonstances... Expliqua Leslie d'un ton lugubre.

-Putain Leslie pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ! paniqua Siri en ouvrant de grand yeux emplis de terreur.

On va tous crever j'en suis sûre !

Je levais les yeux au ciel exaspéré par leurs conneries et continuais mon chemin pour arriver à l'étage.

Une fois fait, je sentis la belette se coller dans mon dos, une de ses mains brandissant son tomahawk, la deuxième serrant dans son poing le bas de ma veste pour ne pas que je m'éloigne.

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle passa une tête prudente mais curieuse par dessus mon épaule pour voir ce qui se trouvait devant.

Plissant les yeux face à la pénombre du couloir qui nous faisait face, elle finit par se relâcher en soupirant.

-Ouf...c'est bon rien à signaler pour le moment... attend ! C'était quoi ce bruit !

-C'est rien belette, c'est juste le parquet qui grince...

-Ouais mais il y a forcément quelque chose qui l'a fait grincer ce foutu parquet ! Chuchota-t-elle en respirant de plus en plus vite apeurée.

-C'est une vielle maison, c'est normal qu'elle grince. Soupirais-je agacé alors qu'elle plantait ses ongles dans mon avant bras en regardant dans tous les sens comme si une mystérieuse créature allait lui tomber dessus.

-Âme sœur 3.0 a raison, regarde lui aussi il est vieux et grinçant... c'est tout-à-fait normal. Commenta Leslie dans une tentative de blague foireuse pour dérider Siri.

Je lui rendais un regard menaçant auquel il resta indifférent, ce Droopy trouvait vraiment le moyen de me mettre sur les nerfs à certains moments...

-T'en fait pas Darylounet, c'est pas grave d'être vieux tu sais, ma grand-mère disait toujours que c'était dans les vielles marmites qu'on faisait les meilleures soupes. Me rassura Siri d'un ton docte en me tapotant l'épaule.

-La ferme vous deux !... et je ne suis pas vieux !

-Après c'est vrai que l'âge et la perception qu'on en a sont subjectifs... Commença Leslie.

-...c'est vrai que comparé à papa noël tu fais très jeune.

-Et il est vrai que l'on peut dire qu'Hershel est vieux.

-Vraiment canonique même ! Compléta Siri.

-Donc techniquement on peut dire que tu restes dans la moyenne... Termina l'autre dépressif.

-C'est votre connerie qu'est pas dans la moyenne... Grognais-je tout bas en reprenant ma marche dans le couloir.

* * *

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes que nous explorions l'étage principalement constitué de chambres où de pièces faisant offices de remises pour le musée. Finalement le bâtiment, même s'il paraissait grand vu de l'extérieur, était plutôt petit et encombré à l'intérieur.

Il n'y avait rien de spécial à noter pour le moment, hormis Siri qui avait pété une durite lorsqu'une chouette s'était soudainement envolée droit sur elle alors qu'elle avait ouvert la porte d'une chambre et la crise de tétanie qui l'avait saisie lorsque Leslie lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle avait une araignée prise dans ses cheveux.

Depuis la belette ne me lâchait plus d'une semelle, m'ordonnant continuellement de massacrer à coup d'arbalète le moindre arachnide qui avait l'audace de croiser notre chemin.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir un placard, je me tournais vers elle excédé car elle venait une nouvelle fois de planter ses doigts dans mon bras en me désignant la petite bestiole qui trônait au dessus de la porte.

La saisissant par les épaules, je me baissais à sa hauteur pour la fixer avec sérieux et commençais à la réprimander.

-Écoute moi bien belette...

Je la vis détourner les yeux pour continuer à fixer avec horreur l'araignée par dessus mon épaule.

J'écarquillais moi-même les yeux en la voyant brandir subitement son tomahawk, elle n'allait quand même pas dézinguer un insecte avec ça !

Sans comprendre, je fus éjecter sur le côté par ce petit bout de femme et pus tout à loisir l'observer effectuer un mouvement façon swing de golf avec son arme pour la planter dans la mâchoire inférieure du rôdeur qui venait de sortir du placard.

Et c'est dans une scène surréaliste que je vis la tête de la créature se détacher de son corps pour aller valser sous la force du coup à travers une fenêtre.

-TOUCH DOWN ! S'écria la belette en levant les bras en l'air victorieuse.

-Je ne suis pas certain que cela soit l'expression consacrée pour la performance que tu viens de réaliser douce amie. Commenta Leslie en regardant avec intérêt à travers la vitre brisée là où la tête avait disparue.

-Strike alors ?

-Non plus...

-Slam dunk ?

-T'es vraiment nulle en sport belette... Intervins-je en commençant à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Hey j'ai fais de la gymnastique de haut niveau quand j'étais p'tite ! Je suis une belette de compèt' ! S'exclama-t-elle outrée que je doute de ses capacités sportives.

-C'était un ''home run''...

-Hein ?

-Ce que tu viens de faire, je dirais que c'était un home run. Un très beau home run d'ailleurs... Lui dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux pour la féliciter.

Elle m'offrit un de ses immenses sourires en retour qui me déstabilisa légèrement tant je me rendais compte qu'ils se faisaient rare dernièrement.

-Je savais que j'étais douée au hockey sur glace. Fit-elle toute fière.

Je soupirais désespéré.

-...au base ball, les home run c'est au base ball...

-...oui bah c'est ce que j'ai dit hein... au base ball... faut suivre un peu Darylounet, je sais que t'es presque aussi vieux que Papa Noël mais c'est pas une raison pour commencer à perdre la boule !

-Je vais la tuer...

-Oh mon dieu Daryl derrière toi !

Je me retournais vers le placard l'arbalète à la main prêt à tirer mais ne trouvais que du vide.

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je perdu.

-...l'araignée... elle a bougé !

* * *

-...et la BAM ! J'ai explosé le zombie qui venait de faire son coming out en sortant du placard. C'est comme ça que j'ai sauvé la vie de Daryl.

Installé dans un coin du salon au rez-de-chaussée, j'écoutais distraitement la belette raconter son histoire à un auditoire fasciné. Il fallait dire que le dit auditoire avait été en quelque sorte ''involontairement témoin de la scène'' puisque la tête volante du rôdeur avait atterrit sur le capot d'une des voitures dehors à la surprise de ses occupants.

-Ça c'est vraiment passé comme ça ? Me demanda Carol en se posant à mes côtés tout en gardant un œil amusé sur le petit groupe assit à même le sol qui continuait à échanger dans la bonne humeur.

-...plus où moins... Grommelais-je en regardant Siri prendre William dans ses bras pour lui donner le biberon que Beth venait de préparer.

...si elle ne m'avait pas distrait aussi je n'aurais pas eu à me retrouver avec un geek dans le dos.

-J'ai l'impression que Siri a l'art de te distraire...

Croisant les bras sur mon torse je me détournais du regard scrutateur de Carol et observais obstinément en direction du hall où je pouvais voir Rick et Davis descendre les escaliers en portant un grand matelas.

-J'vais les aider... Grognais-je en partant précipitamment.

Même sans me retourner, je pouvais deviner le sourire amusé et calculateur de Carol qui me suivait du regard. Bordel je me sentais de plus en plus pris au piège sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi.

Arrivé auprès de Rick, je m'arrêtais pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire du matelas.

-On va tous dormir en bas cette nuit, on sait jamais quand on aura une bonne nuit de sommeil pendant ce voyage alors autant profiter pour être le plus confortable possible ne serait-ce que ce soir.

J'acquiesçais d'accord avec lui et le laissait rejoindre le salon avec Davis avant de monter moi-même à l'étage pour descendre aussi de quoi dormir.

J'entrais dans la première chambre à ma gauche pour voir que c'est dans celle-ci que Rick et Davis avaient pris le matelas, je passais donc à la suivante dans laquelle trônait un immense lit à baldaquin aux lourdes tentures.

Poussant un soupir agacé par la débâcle de motifs et fanfreluches qui ornaient la literie, je virais avec difficultés le couvre lit et toute les couvertures et oreillers qui occupaient le lit.

L'action avait soulevé un nuage de poussière qui me fit plisser les yeux.

J'entendis bientôt des pas légers arriver dans l'entrée de la chambre suivit par un petit éternuement.

-...tchoum... aaah bon sang j'en ai ras le bol de ce monde sale et poussiéreux ! Râla une Siri aux yeux larmoyants en entrant.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous la belette ?

-Carol m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'un coup de main. M'informa-t-elle innocemment en s'asseyant sur le lit, testant le matelas en sautant un peu dessus et soulevant de nouvelles particules qui la firent tousser.

-J'me débrouille, va donc te chercher ton propre lit. Grognais-je en soulevant un côté du matelas pour la faire dégager.

-Hey ! Mais je peux pas porter un truc aussi lourd toute seule moi ! Protesta-t-elle en tombant.

-Pas mon problème...

-Connard...

J'haussais un sourcil surpris et posais mon regard sur la belette, qui avait finit le cul au sol, juste au moment où elle me balançait un oreiller qui traînait par terre dans la gueule.

La voyant se relever gloussante et inattentive en époussetant ses genoux, je récupérais le projectile pour le lui renvoyer violemment dans la tête.

Se retrouvant affalée sur le lit, elle releva des yeux empli de fureur vers moi.

-Vengeaaannnce ! Hurla-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres en se relevant toujours sur le lit et brandissant un petit coussin.

La suite de la scène se passe comme au ralentit dans ma tête, je vis la belette amorcer un mouvement avec son bras pour abattre son arme sur moi, mais l'oreiller et sa main se prirent dans une des tentures du ciel de lit lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Alors que je la voyait commencer à chuter, je tentais une approche pour la rattraper en même temps que de son côté elle cherchais à se rattraper à moi.

J'ignore comment le reste de l'action c'est passée, mais je me retrouvais désormais avec une violente douleur au niveau de l'œil gauche après avoir reçu un coup de coude et avais fini brusquement étendue de tout mon poids sur la belette.

Complètement paumé je fixais le regard éberlué de Siri qui ne semblait pas non plus avoir compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Voyant mon air ébahit, je sentis la belette tressauter sous moi, croyant que je lui avait vraiment fait mal je m'apprêtais à me relever en vitesse mais je constatais bien vite qu'elle tentait désespérément de se retenir de rire face au ridicule de la situation.

-Putain Daryl, si t'avais vu ta tête ! Gloussa-t-elle.

Ouvrant la bouche je m'apprêtais à répliquer mais fus interrompu par un grincement inquiétant quelques seconde avant que le bas des pieds du lit ne cèdent d'un coup dans un bruit sourd en arrachant un cri surpris à Siri qui ne put plus se retenir et explosa littéralement de rire.

Je la voyait sous moi, les yeux pleurant de rire et peinant à reprendre son souffle... oui clairement j'étais pris au piège songeais-je en glissant mes yeux jusqu'à ses lèvres rieuses.

Je sentais doucement toute raison me quitter alors que je restais obnubilé par cette maudite créature qui continuait à se trémousser collée à moi et inconsciente des pensées de plus en plus inconvenantes qui me traversaient l'esprit.

Je ne pus retenir un grondement sourd en sentant ses hanches glisser contre les miennes, le bruit incongru attira son attention et elle retrouva brusquement son sérieux en voyant mon regard obscurcit qui la dévorait.

Mes yeux furent indéniablement attirés vers sa poitrine au moment où je vis sa gorge se contracter alors qu'elle déglutissait péniblement visiblement mal à l'aise.

Glissant une main jusqu'à sa tête, j'étais prêt à abandonner la moindre défense et à briser les siennes sans réfléchir quand des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Reprenant mes esprits je me relevais prestement et m'éloignais juste avant de voir Tina, Jake et Carol arriver dans la pièce.

Il fixèrent la scène quelques instants, passant entre Siri tétanisée, moi et le lit complètement démoli.

-C'est rien, Siri et Daryl y sont juste allés trop fort au pieu ! Cria Jake en s'adressant au reste du groupe resté au rez-de-chaussée qui avait du se demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

N'osant regarder la belette dans les yeux, je la plantais là et sortis précipitamment de la chambre en bousculant les autres au passage.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, je perdais complètement la tête, qu'est-ce que je m'apprêtais à faire !

Siri sortait tout juste d'une dure épreuve et en était sûrement encore traumatisée et moi j'agissais comme un adolescent en pleine crise hormonale !

J'étais décidément trop vieux pour ces conneries...


	39. Chapter 39

**I WANNA DO BAD THINGS WITH YOU**

…

….

…..

…...Oh my god !

-Siri ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Toujours étendue sur le lit, je tournais un regard vide vers Jake.

-Je sais pas... est-ce que je suis morte ?... J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est mort lui... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ?

-Il semblerait que tu ais fait quelques galipettes un peu trop vigoureuses avec Daryl. M'informa Tina.

-Je... Nous... Il... enfin je... et puis vous...

-Petit indice frenchie. Sujet, verbe, complément. C'est comme ça qu'on construit une phrase quand on a un minimum de neurones valides.

-Je crois que j'aime bien Daryl... peut-être un peu plus que bien en fait... Fis-je légèrement sonnée par cette révélation.

-On s'en serait jamais douté. Soupira Tina en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ne t'en fais pas Siri, ça va aller. Tenta de me rassurer Carol en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

-Bien sûr que non ça ne va pas aller ! M'exclamais-je en me redressant sur mon séant.

...Rien ne peut aller, on est en pleine apocalypse zombie, dans une putain de maison hantée, les gens sont devenus méchants, Daryl est un foutu redneck bourru comme une huître...

-Une huître ?

-Parfaitement une huître ! ... moi je suis une handicapée sentimentale qui est pas capable d'agir un tant sois peu normalement et la cerise qui fait déborder le vase, mon stock de bonbons est bientôt à sec, le monde part en cacahuète et moi je vais crever d'hypoglycémie ! finis-je hystérique.

...je sais plus quoi faire... Me lamentais-je.

-Wow, vu comme ça c'est vrai que ta vie craint. Commenta Jake en souriant amusé.

-Et en plus ton huître a pris la fuite... Acheva Tina en s'asseyant également près de moi.

...il est plus que temps de passer au niveau supérieur. Dit-elle avec un air calculateur.

Je fixais la petite asiatique sans comprendre... De quoi parlait-elle ?

Lançant un regard interrogateur vers Jake et Carol je constatais que ces derniers affichaient le même sourire de connivence.

-Attendez une minute, qu'est que vous mijotez vous trois la ? Je le sent pas du tout votre air à la Dumbledore dans ses mauvais jours. Il est hors de question que je sois le dindon de la farce ! M'énervais-je sans comprendre réellement de quoi il retournait tant j'étais encore en état de choc.

-Cesse de paniquer pour rien frenchie. Râla Tina.

…depuis le temps que tu cours après ton dindon des bois, tu vas pas dire non à un petit coup de pouce quand même?

-Mais je ne cours après personne ! Fis-je outrée.

-À d'autres ! Entre Daryl et toi c'est pire que les feux de l'amour, c'était marrant de vous voir vous tourner autour au début, mais là ça devient lassant... Et j'ai pas envie de crever avant de connaître la fin de votre histoire. Dit Jake en me regardant dans les yeux me défiant de dire le contraire.

-Oui bon c'est vrai qu'il a un certain charme... dans un style un peu... cradingue... asocial et... bestiale... mais j'ai jamais dit que je voulais me caser avec lui !

J'veux dire, je trouve du charme à plein de gens, même s'il faut reconnaître que le choix est réduit, et c'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de... enfin vous savez... Fis-je en moulinant des mains en l'air sans trouver les mots.

-On voit parfaitement Siri. Et honnêtement, dit nous à qui tu penses quand tu dis qu'il y a plein de gens avec du charme. Demanda calmement Carol cherchant visiblement à me faire comprendre quelque chose qui me passait au dessus de la tête.

-Biiiin... euuuh... je sais pas... à Rick par exemple ! Ouais le shérif à un p'tit côté sexy quand il est en mode grand chef... et qu'il se laisse pas pousser une barbe de clodo... et son petit côté papa poule ça peut être craquant... Balbutiais-je alors que l'image de Daryl tenant Will dans ses bras me venait brièvement à l'esprit.

-Bien tenté mais Rick est déjà pris.

-Comment ça?!

-Yep fallait bien qu'on s'occupe, et puis lui au moins il a pas été aussi difficile à caser que toi. Me dit Jake l'air de rien alors que je le fixais éberluée.

-Mais avec qui ! Et puis c'est quoi ça comme argument ! Vous avez rien de mieux à foutre que de jouer les cupidons de l'apocalypse!

-T'as vraiment du pâté dans les yeux, il est avec Michonne et depuis un moment en plus. Et concernant notre rôle de ''cupidons'' comme tu dis si bien, je dirais simplement qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un s'assure du repeuplement de la planète. Fit Tina avec un sourire en coin.

-Le repeupl... MAIS TU M'AS PRIS POUR UNE POULE PONDEUSE OU QUOI !

-Dans ton cas j'aurais plus utilisé le terme de génisse mais passons...

-Traite moi de grosse vache tant que tu y es !

-C'est en quelque sorte ce qu'elle vient de faire. Commenta Jake.

-Oh misère on avancera pas si ça continue comme ça... Soupira Carol qui avait gardé le silence jusque là.

… écoute Siri, si on à fait tout ça jusque là c'est pour t'aider toi ainsi que Daryl. Ça semble évident que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, seulement on dirait que vous avez... comment dire... quelques difficultés à vous mettre en relation. Ce que je peut comprendre aisément. Dit-elle précipitamment alors qu'elle voyait que j'ouvrais la bouche pour protester.

… Après tout, avec le contexte actuel, les crises successives que nous avons essuyé et les tragiques événements subits... sans compter vos caractères... particuliers. Bref ce n'est pas facile, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante, la vie est trop courte et trop moche pour que vous laissiez passer la moindre chance d'être un tant soit peu heureux.

Je laissais planer un silence suite au discours digne d'un politicien de Carol.

Elle avait pas vraiment tort, mais rien que de m'imaginer en couple avec Daryl me donnait envie de me tordre de rire. Des images de lui et moi sautillant amoureusement dans un champs de fleurs où mangeant des spaghetti dans un resto italien défilèrent devant moi me faisant glousser bêtement.

Nan, dans notre réalité, un rencard avec Daryl ressemblerait plus à une course poursuite avec les morts-vivants suivi par un dîner autour d'une boîte de flageolet périmés... pas de quoi fantasmer... et pourtant...

-De toute façon, même si ''possiblement'', et j'insiste sur ce mot, je voulais faire ''plus ample connaissance'' avec ce cher Daryl, et bien je crois que ce dernier y serait opposé. Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué l'air horrifié qu'il avait lorsqu'il a littéralement fui hors de cette pièce tout à l'heure.

-Ma chérie... écoute, je commence à bien connaître l'énergumène et crois moi c'est pas toi qu'il fuyait, enfin pas vraiment. Dit Jake en s'asseyant à même le sol face à nous.

-Il a raison, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il a envie de te sauter dessus, seulement au vu de son caractère et de ce que tu as vécu dernièrement... enfin le pauvre doit pas savoir comment s'y prendre avec toi... au sens propre comme au figuré. Me dit Tina avec un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres qui me fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Daryl en à peut être pas l'air mais la confiance en soi c'est pas son fort. Confirma Carol.

-Je serais prête à parier la jambe gauche d'Hershel qu'en ce moment même il doit être entrain de se torturer l'esprit à propos de ce qu'il vient de ce passer.

-Bon et alors au final je fais quoi concrètement ? Demandais-je candidement au trois cupidons qui semblaient avoir tout prévu pour moi dans leur plan de repeuplement planétaire.

-Va falloir y mettre du tien frenchie. Me dit Tina en me regardant avec un regard si sérieux que j'avais l'impression que le sort du monde allait dépendre de moi, ne manquait plus que résonne la Marseillaise en fond sonore pour faire ressortir mon patriotisme et que je parte au front en première ligne... qu'est ce je racontais c'est pas comme si je partais faire la guerre, encore que vu l'ennemi que je me tapais... où que j'allais devoir me taper pensais-je en rigolant toute seule de mes pensées grivoise.

-Qu'est ce que t'entend exactement par ''y mettre du mien'' ?

-C'est simple tu vas devoir prendre les chose en mains et le pousser à bout jusqu'à le faire craquer.

-Je suis plutôt douée pour le pousser à bout. Fis-je en opinant du chef optimiste et réfléchissant au prochain coup foireux que je pourrais faire pour embêter Daryl.

-Nan ma chérie quand on te dit de le pousser à bout c'est pas dans le sens habituel où tu fais tout pour le mettre en rogne, encore que ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire tant que ça... Rigola Jake.

Le regard perdu je clignais bêtement des yeux tentant de comprendre où ils voulaient en venir et se qu'ils attendaient de moi. Carol, voyant que mon cerveau tournait à vide, sourit doucement amusée devant ma naïveté.

-Disons qu'il va falloir que tu uses de ton charme de façon plus ou moins subtil.

-Mon charme... Répétais-je paumée.

-Oui que tu le dragues. Ajouta Tina.

-Moi... draguer...

-Yeah tu vas activer ton mode séduction façon rouquine fatale et tu vas voir qu'il va pas résister bien longtemps. Fit Jake enjoué en claquant des doigts pour ponctuer sa phrase.

-Mon mode séduction... Répétais-je en baissant les yeux sur le parquet perdue dans des souvenirs lointain de mon ancienne vie d'étudiante. Quelques secondes plus tard je relevais un regard éploré et désespéré sur mes trois nouveaux coachs qui m'observaient incrédules alors que j'annonçais pitoyablement le verdict.

-Je sais pas faire ça...

-Comment ça tu sais pas faire ça ? Demanda Jake sans comprendre.

-M'enfin frenchie, je sais que t'as certaines... lacunes dans ce domaine... Commença Tina alors que je me tortillais mal à l'aise en rougissant comme une tomate.

… mais t'as déjà tenter de draguer un mec quand même !

-Ben oui mais... justement quand un garçon me plaisait je savais pas m'y prendre. À chaque fois pour leur plaire je changeait d'attitude c'était plus fort que moi, j'arrivais pas à faire comme les autres filles à rigoler bêtement aux blagues d'un mec, papillonner des cils où faire ce truc avec la main dans les cheveux façon pub L'Oréal... enfin toutes ces choses qui sont censées montrer que t'es intéressée, moi sur le moment mon cerveau il veut pas les faire faire à mon corps.

-Et qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Demanda Carol qui redoutait déjà le pire.

-Je me mettais à agir comme un mec...

-Comment ça ''comme un mec'' ?

-Je sais pas comment expliquer ça, c'était plus fort que moi, dans mon esprit je me disais que pour me rapprocher d'un garçon qui me plaisait je devais faire des trucs qu'il faisait, et comme la plupart du temps je les rencontrais en soirée ça finissait souvent par moi faisant des concours de shots massifs, des bras de fer, celui qui réussit à mettre le plus de marshmallows dans sa bouche où celui qui rote le plus fort, des trucs du genre... je me rend compte que je suis très compétitive quand je drague en fait... Fis-je pensive.

...bref, je faisais rien de très féminin ou séduisant et si le garçon ne prenait pas la fuite il me voyait alors plus comme ''un pote de beuverie''.

-Ah oui ça explique certaines choses... Commenta Jake les yeux exorbités.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas venant de toi. Souffla Tina en croisant les bras.

-Allons allons les amis pas la peine de tirer une tête de six pieds de long. S'exclama Carol en tapant des mains pour ramener un peut de motivation au sein du groupe.

De toute façon vu la situation c'est pas la peine de sortir le grand jeu tout de suite.

Siri, ta mission jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Mobile va être de rester au maximum en présence de Daryl, tu vas faire ton possible pour contrôler ton humour vis à vis de lui et te concentrer pour faire plus dans le subtil d'accord ?

-Ok faire dans le subtil, ça marche ! Fis-je déterminé.

...mais ça consiste à quoi concrètement ''le subtil'' ? Demandais-je bêtement.

-Eh bien tu essaye d'avoir des contacts avec lui, n'hésite pas à te rapprocher, en voiture par exemple où je ne sais pas, si tu as l'occasion de le toucher... dans une situation qui s'y prête de façon...naturelle. Expliqua Carol.

-Et lance lui des regards pleins de sous-entendus... du genre regard de braise qui dit que tu aimerais déguster un sorbet glacé à même sa peau brûlante. Fis Jake l'air rêveur.

-J'adore les sorbets citron... Pensais-je tout haut le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Vous êtes désespérants. Soupira Tina en souriant malgré tout.

...écoute frenchie, tu vas devoir faire monter la pression d'un cran, le pousser au bout de ses limites et littéralement le faire exploser comme un bouchon de champagne...

-...pitié me parle pas de champagne... Gémis-je en me souvenant vaguement de ma dernière expérience alcoolisée.

-...et va falloir le faire rapidement ou je vais perdre mon pari !

-Hein, quoi, quel pari ? C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? Vous pariez sur le moment où je me taperais Daryl ! M'exclamais-je outrée alors qu'ils adoptaient une attitude un poil coupable devant ma réaction.

Et vous m'avez même pas laissé pariez moi aussi !

* * *

Après avoir passé un certain temps à l'étage en compagnie du trio infernal à élaborer toute sorte de stratégies de séduction pour faire tomber le dindon dans mes filets, l'opération ''sorbet citron'' était lancée.

La multitude de conseils prodigués pendant ce conciliabule tournoyaient dans ma tête alors que je descendais les escaliers accompagnée de Jake qui m'aidait à porter mon matelas. Je suivais les pas de ce dernier comme un robot sans faire attention à la direction qu'il prenait jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche le matelas sans prévenir provoquant le grognement d'une tierce personne que je reconnus sans peine.

-Et voilà ! Allez bonne nuit Siri ! S'exclama gaiement Jake en me donnant un léger coup de pied derrière les genoux qui eut pour effet de me faire m'effondrer sur mon lit qu'il avait placé juste à côté de celui du redneck.

Un peu sonnée je me relevais pour m'asseoir en tailleur et me décidais à observer discrètement du coin de l'œil ma ''cible''.

Merde ! Foirage totale pour la discrétion, la cible m'avait repérée direct puisqu'elle même m'observait déjà... où plutôt me fusillait du regard.

Putain pourquoi il me regardait avec l'air d'un serial killer, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de m'étrangler de ses propres mains jusqu'à ce que mes yeux sortent de leurs orbites...

Déglutissant péniblement, j'avais l'impression d'avoir la gorge aussi sèche que le vagin d'une bonne sœur putain, je me raclais la gorge avant de tenter une approche décontractée comme me l'avait conseillé Carol.

-Yo ça roule ma poule? Croassais-je avant de lui faire un grand sourire, Jake avait dit que certains sourires pouvaient être pleins de sous-entendus aussi...

Daryl resta silencieux un instant avant de porter son regard derrière moi au loin et de froncer les sourcils visiblement mécontent. Curieuse, je me tournais pour voir se qui le contrariait et tombais sur Tina, Jake et Michonne installés plus loin et qui nous observaient attentivement.

Je balayais du regard le reste du grand salon où tout le monde s'était un peu éparpillé pour s'installer pour la nuit, tous étaient occupés à leurs propres affaires faisant peu de cas du fait que j'allais encore passer la mienne aux côtés du chasseur, alors il était vrai que l'attitude du trio qui nous observait sans discrétion avait de quoi mettre la puce à l'oreille. Je me demandais quand même où était passée Carol et pourquoi Michonne avait pris sa place, est-ce qu'elle avait pris part aux paris elle aussi ? La connaissant il était en faite plus que probable que ce soit elle qui soit à l'origine de cette affaire pensais-je un poil amusée.

Perdue dans mes réflexion je sursautais en entendant du mouvement derrière moi, Daryl venait de se lever, il me toisa quelques secondes sans rien dire alors que je penchais la tête en arrière pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux puis il s'éloigna vers la sortie sa main serrant davantage le paquet de cigarettes qu'il tenait.

-...une huître... ce type est une huître... et moi je comprends rien au huîtres... Soufflais-je en me laissant retomber sur le matelas.

-Siri !

Je sursautais à nouveau n'ayant même pas fait attention au fait que Jake était revenu auprès de moi avec Tina .

-Quoi ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends va le rejoindre, on t'a dit de rester collée à lui autant que possible, en plus c'est l'occasion d'être que tout les deux un peu. Chuchota Tina sur des airs de conspiration.

-Enfin il m'a carrément rejetée en bloc y a même pas une heure, je vais pas aller lui filer le train à la moindre occasion... je lui ai fait un sourire c'est déjà pas mal pour aujourd'hui nan ?

-Oui on a vu ça, on aurait dit un piranha constipé. Grimaça Jake.

-Peu importe, aller perds pas de temps et vas-y maintenant. Grogna Tina en me tirant par le bras pour me forcer à me lever.

Je traînais les pieds alors qu'elle me conduisait vers la porte d'entrée et je tentais de l'en dissuader.

-Mais il a peut être besoin d'intimité... peut-être qu'il fait pipi... où pire... je sais pas si mon attirance pour lui subsisterait si je devait tomber sur un Daryl popotant dans la nature. Fis-je horrifiée en freinant net.

-Mais si, mais si, votre amour est plus fort que tout et illuminera tous les popos du monde et tout le tralala pour les siècles à venir! Aller maintenant tu y vas ! S'exclama Tina en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, me poussant brusquement et refermant cette dernière en vitesse avant que j'ai le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation.

Emportée par mon élan je me rattrapais de justesse à une des colonnes bordant l'entrée et me retournais prête à passer un savon à l'asiatique concernant ses manières.

Cependant, les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge me laissant stupidement la bouche ouverte alors que mes yeux se posaient sur un certain chasseur.

Tranquillement adossé à la façade du bâtiment il tirait lentement sur une cigarette dont le rougeoiement éphémère venait éclairé de façon inquiétante son visage en créant un jeu d'ombre et de lumière assez fascinant.

Déglutissant je me mordillais frénétiquement la lèvre inférieure mal à l'aise avant d'arborer un semblant de sourire dans le vain espoir de me donner un tant soit peut d'assurance.

-Tien... Daryl...toi ici... quelle surprise !

Aucune réponse, juste deux iris aussi sombres qu'insondables qui me fixaient sans gêne.

Bien...je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, je devais fuir avant que mes jambes ne me lâchent alors que le souvenir troublant du moment où ces yeux m'avait autant chamboulé, il y avait à peine une heure, me revenait en mémoire.

L'ennemi était trop puissant pour moi... j'étais pas prête, repli tactique, formation de la tortue et tous aux abris ! paniquais-je intérieurement en passant d'un pied sur l'autre jetant des regards un peu partout autour de moi pour savoir quoi faire.

-Bon et bien... j'étais juste passée pour voir si tout était en ordre avant d'aller me coucher... je vois que c'est le cas donc c'est cool, sur ceux... j'y vais ! Déblatérais-je à toute vitesse avant de me précipiter sur la porte.

Tournant la poignée je poussais sur la porte qui résistait à la pression.

-Qu'est-ce-que... Fis-je perplexe en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Allez frenchie un peu de couilles ! Murmura une voix derrière la porte.

-Tina ? Chuchotais-je étonnée avant de tourner un regard nerveux à ma droite pour voir que Daryl continuait de me regarder passivement.

...putain Tina dégage de la et laisse moi entrer ! Suppliais-je tout bas.

-Pas question, tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu vas coller ta langue jusqu'aux amygdales de Daryl et plus vite que ça !

-Berk, dit comme ça c'est répugnant. Grimaçais-je.

-Aller soldat, exécution !

-Ok c'est bon j'y vais. Grommelais-je en m'éloignant de la porte.

Je fis quelques pas l'air de rien avant de me retourner brusquement et de foncer sur la porte l'épaule en avant. La dite porte n'eut qu'un léger effet de recule alors que je rebondissais contre celle-ci pour atterrir lourdement le cul au sol dans un gémissement de douleur.

-Mmmh, putain ça fait mal. Grommelais-je en me tenant le bras qui avait été déboîté il n'y a pas si longtemps pensais-je en me fustigeant mentalement.

-Mais à quoi tu joues belette...

Je levais des yeux, légèrement larmoyant à cause de la douleur, vers le redneck qui de nouveau me toisait de toute sa hauteur qui me semblait vraiment incroyable depuis mon poste d'observation. Je pouvais néanmoins distinguer un pointe d'amusement dans son regard. Chouette au moins je savais comment le mettre de bonne humeur maintenant, il suffirait que je passe mon temps à m'humilier et me faire mal sous ses yeux pensais-je en soupirant de lassitude.

Sortant de mes pensées je le vis s'accroupir à côté de moi avant de sentir un de ses bras passer dans mon dos pour me soulever comme si de rien n'était.

Je sentis mes joues commencer à chauffer alors que mon cerveau cotonneux turbinait à cent à l'heure pour savoir que dire ou quoi faire. Carol avait parlé de maintenir au maximum le contact... de façon naturelle. La c'était la cible qui avait initiée le contact donc c'était à mon tour de jouer pensais-je en commençant à paniquer, cherchant désespérément quel geste je pouvais faire qui pourrait paraître subtil et naturel.

Sentant que Daryl allait s'éloigner de moi et ôter son bras après m'avoir remise sur pieds, j'inspirais un grand coup avant de retenir ma respiration et de plaquer ma main sur une des fesses de l'arbalétrier qui se figea de surprise un moment ne comprenant sans doute pas se qu'il se passait, à dire vrai je ne comprenais pas moi même le pourquoi du comment de mon geste.

Fermant les yeux et rentrant la tête dans les épaules, la main toujours fermement ancrée sur ce délicieux postérieur dont je ne pouvais même pas apprécier la fermeté tant j'étais stressée, j'attendais avec angoisse la réaction du redneck...il allait me tuer c'est sûr ou bien me filer en pâture aux zombies à la première occasion... bref j'allais prendre cher...

-Siri...

Sa voix basse et grondante me fit comme vibrer de l'intérieur, seigneur c'était pas permis d'avoir une voix aussi sexuellement menaçante pensais-je en fermant les yeux d'autant plus fort en sentant la peur accélérer mon rythme cardiaque.

-Mouis ? Couinais-je d'une voix aïgue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Le ton était calme, posé, comme celui d'un adulte s'adressant à un enfant qui faisait quelque chose d'incongru. Le calme avant la tempête peut-être...

Cherchant le courage au fond de moi, je fini par ouvrir les yeux et tournais un regard incertain vers mon futur bourreau. Me rendant compte que je ne respirais plus depuis un moment, j'inspirais profondément avant de répondre le plus naturellement du monde en haussant les épaules.

-Bah je fais dans le subtil.

J'entendis vaguement le bruit de facepalm de Tina et Jake qui devaient toujours nous espionner derrière la porte. Daryl lui me dévisageait de plus en plus perdu.

-...Sinon ça te dit un concours pour voir qui arrive à mettre le plus de marshmallows dans sa bouche ?


	40. Chapter 40

_Hellooo everybody, je vois que les deux derniers chapitres ont eu du succès et que ce prélude de romance tant attendu vous a tenu éveillé mouahaha!_

 _Et pour répondre à une question récurrente: Oui, Darylounet et sa belette vont respectivement s'arracher leurs caleçon crado et culotte ''kangourooo'', oui il va y avoir échange de fluides corporels, oui il va y avoir du ''sale'', il va y avoir du sexe et non ça ne sera pas vraiment subtil... enfin j'vais essayer de traumatiser personne^^._

 _Bref encore un peu de patience, pour le moment je fais de la lecture intensive de toutes sortes de récits plus ou moins recommandables pour voir comment je peux tourner ça (si vous avez des suggestions vous êtes les bienvenus) ;)._

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 _Guest: N'aie crainte, Siri va bien finir par s'en sortir avec sa bouillabaisse, même si elle s'y connait pas en huîtres elle a une dream team de choc pour la former et puis ''l'huître'' en question n'a pas l'air de vouloir la voir échouer^^. _

_Livia:_ _J'adore les histoires ''sérieuses'' où y a un ou plusieurs perso qui viennent mettre le bordel mais c'est vrai qu'avec Siri et compagnie j'ai poussé un peu loin. Heureuse que ça te plaise autant en tout cas^^._

 _Anthales:_ _Hey contente de te revoir ici aussi et que ça tu suives toujours. Siri et subtilité, voilà deux ''mots'' qui ne devraient jamais être réunis dans une même phrase. Et yes, Girl Power! Everyday, everywhere, et le ciel nous garde d'avoir des cas comme Siri quand même lol._

 _J'espère toujours avoir répondu à tout le monde mais j'ai vraiment une cerveau foireux qui a des gros loupés alors si jamais je vous oublie ou si je vous réponds deux fois (ça m'arrive souvent pitié ne me prenez pas pour une folle^^) n'hésitez pas à me le rappeler._

 _PS: Breizh power! désolée j'ai pas pu m'empêcher^^._

 _So, bonne lecture^^._

 **HIT SALE**

Exhalant un nuage de fumée entre mes lèvres pincées je sentis doucement mon corps se détendre sous l'effet de la nicotine et de la légère brise qui soufflait sous le porche de notre abris pour cette nuit. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel dégagé où brillait une infinité d'étoiles, si cette apocalypse avait bien un avantage c'était que désormais nous pouvions admirer un ciel nocturne débarrassé de toute les lumières artificielles et de la pollution qui le masquaient autrefois.

Autour du musée tout était calme, pas un geek à l'horizon, seules les herbes hautes envahissant les grandes pelouses qui entouraient le bâtiment bruissaient comme chuchotant sous la caresse du vent.

C'était d'autant plus apaisant après le tumulte de cette fin de soirée. Je tentais de garder ''l'incident Siri'' le plus loin possible de mon esprit rejetant catégoriquement la possibilité d'un rapprochement avec cette dernière, c'était pas le moment, c'était pas le lieux, c'était pas pour moi, ni moi pour elle, c'était pas possible... Mais ça visiblement certains membres du groupe s'en foutaient royalement et continuaient à jouer avec mes nerfs et pas subtilement en plus pensais-je en revoyant Michonne, Tina et Jake m'observant depuis un coin du salon après m'avoir quasiment balancé Siri dans les bras quelques instants plus tôt.

Venant d'eux ça ne m'étonnait que moyennement, après tout j'avais déjà observé leur manège alors qu'ils complotaient pour mettre Rick et Michonne ensemble, sollicitant même occasionnellement l'assistance d'autres membres du groupe dans leur entreprise, mais voir que Carol y participait contre moi ça m'agaçait, d'autant plus qu'elle me connaissait assez pour savoir à quel point ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en ce moment... non pire, comme si la belette avait besoin de ça en ce moment. Putain est-ce-qu'ils avaient pensé à elle au milieu de leur petit jeu d'entremetteurs, c'est vrai qu'elle remontait plutôt bien la pente et rapidement qui plus est mais elle n'était certainement pas prête à subir des conneries pareilles.

Je l'avais toujours vu forte, débrouillarde malgré certaines lacunes, elle était intelligente en dépit de ce qu'elle laissait paraître et son humour douteux lui servait d'arme comme de défense, mais tout cela s'était effondré comme un château de cartes après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tyreese et j'avais vu à nouveau, j'avais compris... à quel point elle pouvait être vulnérable et fragile, elle était si jeune avais-je réalisé avec angoisse, depuis que je la connaissait elle avait toujours eu un comportement légèrement infantile mais empreint de tant d'assurance et de volonté que je n'y faisais plus attention, elle s'était hissée à notre niveau à tous qui avions déjà tant vu et fait, elle pouvait avoir l'air tellement plus âgée et sage à certain moment que s'en était perturbant, elle était devenu quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter... elle est importante... et nous n'avions pas le droit de la blesser, personne n'avait ce droit pensais-je en tirant rageusement sur ma cigarette alors que dans mon esprit défilait toute les fois où j'avais vu son corps meurtrit par des luttes qu'il n'aurait jamais du subir, mais au delà de ça, c'est le regard sans vie qu'elle avait pu avoir il y a peu qui me hantait le plus.

Aujourd'hui encore, alors que je l'observais pendant le trajet en voiture qui nous avait mené jusqu'ici, j'avais pu voir ses yeux se perdre dans le vide pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle se reprenne en frissonnant et n'affiche par habitude un vague sourire teinté d'amertume...

Perdu dans mes pensées, je me redressais soudain en voyant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir violemment pour en expulser une Siri chancelante qui se rattrapa de justesse à une des colonnes de la façade.

Je me concentrais pour reprendre une attitude impassible et inspirait profondément sentant que la nicotine ne suffirait pas à me calmer face à cette nouvelle situation qui s'annonçait gênante.

Siri se retourna vers la porte prête à dire quelque chose mais se stoppa net en m'apercevant non loin.

Elle était amusante avec son air entre la surprise et la crainte, la bouche entrouverte elle semblait avoir cessé de respirer avant de se redresser et de la refermer torturant une de ses lèvres en la mordillant nerveusement.

Je m'assombris et retins un grondement en voyant sa bouche rouge et maintenant légèrement gonflée s'étirer dans un léger sourire.

Bon sang, qui est-ce-que j'essayais de convaincre, le moindre de ses gestes était maintenant susceptible d'engendrer des envies pour le moins inavouables et j'étais certain qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience de ce qu'elle provoquait chez moi, maudite femelle !

-Tien... Daryl... toi ici... quelle surprise !

Quelle surprise en effet... j'entendis vaguement la voix de Jake chuchotant derrière la porte, sans doute accompagné de sa comparse, qu'avaient-ils encore préparé comme coup tordu ceux-là.

Je continuais à dévisager la belette en silence tentant de chercher au fond de ses yeux ce qu'il en était, mais tout ce que je pouvais voir c'est qu'elle semblait aussi paniquée qu'indécise... prise au piège...

-Bon et bien... j'étais juste passée pour voir si tout était en ordre avant d'aller me coucher... je vois que c'est le cas donc c'est cool, sur ceux... j'y vais ! Dit-elle à toute vitesse avant de se précipiter sur la porte.

...Qu'est-ce-que...

Je la vis tenter d'ouvrir en vain cette dernière ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle tourna un regard craintif vers moi avant de ce concentrer à nouveau sur la porte avec laquelle elle semblait avoir une discussion passionnante.

Elle finit par s'en éloigner après quelques instants, faisant quelques pas en avant, elle se retourna subitement et fonça de toutes ses forces dans le panneau de bois qui bougea à peine alors qu'elle rebondissait contre lui pour atterrir douloureusement par terre.

Je grimaçais en voyant qu'elle tenait son épaule douloureuse, mais quelle idiote aussi, si elle comptait se déboîter le bras à nouveau elle était bien partie.

-Mmmh, putain ça fait mal.

-Mais à quoi tu joues belette...

Je sentis une pointe d'amusement poindre en moi alors qu'elle me fixais avec de grands yeux larmoyant, on aurait dit une petite fille s'apprêtant à pleurer par pur caprice.

Elle baissa les yeux et poussa un soupir fatigué.

Pris de pitié et d'une soudaine envie de pouvoir la toucher je la rejoignis en deux enjambées et me baissais pour passer un bras dans son dos, je la relevais sans peine notant au passage qu'elle semblait toujours trop fluette dans sa veste trop large, il faudrait remédier à cela...

Tina avait beau chambrer Siri sur sa poitrine et ses fesses je préférais infiniment une belette ''en forme'' pensais-je en me souvenant des rondeurs féminines qui s'étaient fondues délicieusement à mon corps alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière sous moi dans cette chambre... Rien que d'y repenser je sentais mon corps se tendre et une envie sourde prendre possession de moi. Mieux valait m'éloigner avant que la situation ne dérape.

J'allais ôter mon bras lorsque je sentis une main que je qualifierais de ''déterminée'' se plaquer sur mon postérieur.

Putain... mais c'était quoi ça encore ! Je me figeais de surprise ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, j'aurais très bien avoir pu imaginé ce geste mais le fait est que la main impudente était toujours en place et n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce semblant déterminée à camper sur sa position.

Me reprenant je baissais un regard noir sur la belette qui, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, avait l'air de vouloir se faire toute petite fermant ses yeux de toutes ses forces par peur sans doute de représailles.

-Siri... Je prononçais son nom d'une voix plus grave que je ne l'avait voulu. Cette foutue gamine avait le don de me rendre dingue de toutes les façons possibles.

-Mouis ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demandais-je le plus calmement possible en tentant de garder le contrôle sur moi-même.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux pour me regarder en face. Mauvaise idée, son regard papillonnant emplit de crainte me remua de façon inattendu et les soudaines profondes et rapides inspirations qu'elle prit ne firent rien pour arranger mon état, mes yeux étant inexorablement attirés par sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant hypnotiquement sous mon nez.

-Bah je fais dans le subtil.

Me détournant de force de son décolleté, je tentais de saisir le sens de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

De quoi diable parlait-elle, avais-je été tellement absorbé par le spectacle qu'elle m'offrait malgré elle que j'en avais loupé le début de son explication ?

Passant outre mon air troublé elle me sortit une demande qui me déstabilisa encore plus.

-...Sinon ça te dit un concours pour voir qui arrive à mettre le plus de marshmallows dans sa bouche ?

Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle me racontait, est-ce-que c'était une de ses manières tordue de dire une chose qui signifiait tout autre chose ?

Avec la fatigue de la journée cumulée à toutes les pensées indécentes qui avaient traversé mon esprit ces derniers temps, mon cerveau ne mis pas longtemps à vouloir trouver un sens absolument inconvenant à cette dernière phrase. Je crispais mes doigts sur la taille de mon infernale belette et retins un gémissement en fermant les yeux alors qu'une vision de la rouquine, avec la bouche emplit de tout autre chose que ses foutus marshmallows, s'imprimait sous mes paupières.

Je serrais les dents à m'en faire péter la mâchoire alors que je rouvrais des yeux noirs de désir sur Siri qui visiblement se trouvait à mille lieues de mes pensées dérangées, son regard interrogateur me scrutait en attente d'une réponse de ma part.

Nom de dieu, elle était sérieuse avec son histoire de guimauves ! Remarque, venant d'elle ça ne semblait pas si étonnant que ça pensais-je en inspirant profondément pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits. Ce faisant je me rendais compte que j'avais toujours une main scotchée sur le cul et que Siri semblait trouver ça le plus naturel du monde de la laisser là.

-Siri... ta main... Grondais-je.

Rougissante elle ôta sa main à contre cœur en même temps que je relâchais la prise que j'avais sur sa taille, laissant ma main glisser lentement dans le creux de ses reins avant de m'éloigner complètement et de me diriger vers la porte. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'une petite main se posa timidement autour de mon poignet, me stoppant net dans mon avancée.

Je soufflais me préparant déjà mentalement à la prochaine excentricité de la belette, me tournant vers elle je m'apprêtais à lui dire de me foutre la paix mais devant son air désemparé je m'abstins de tout commentaire lui laissant le temps de dire où faire ce qu'elle voulait.

-Daryl... dis, tu veux pas rester un peux dehors avec moi... j'ai pas envie de rentrer... Murmura-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Je la regardais, amusé de voir à quel point elle pouvait passer de folle furieuse impertinente à gamine terrorisée. Néanmoins...

Je vis sa déception alors que je me décrochais d'elle en continuant mon chemin pour ouvrir la porte sur Tina et Jake qui se trouvaient non loin derrière faisant mine de se trouver là par hasard. Je leur lançais un regard menaçant avant de m'adresser à eux.

-Cassez-vous...

J'aperçus brièvement Tina lever les yeux au ciel exaspérée avant que je ne claque la porte pour me retrouver à nouveau seul avec une belette plus que surprise que je sois resté.

Prenant sa main, je la conduisis vers le mur contre lequel j'étais adossé un peu plus tôt et me laissais glisser au sol pour m'y asseoir, elle m'imita, étendant ses jambes devant elle et regardant ses pieds s'agiter rythmiquement d'avant en arrière, elle restait silencieuse souriant comme une imbécile heureuse face à l'obscurité devant nous alors que je sortais une cigarette pour la coincer entre mes lèvres.

Le bruit de mon briquet attira son attention et elle fronça les sourcils en me voyant allumer ma clope.

-Fumer tue...

J'haussais un sourcil dubitatif en l'entendant briser le silence avec une remarque pareil. Je souris en lui lançant un regard de défis.

-Je ne suis pas médecin mais le diabète aussi nan ?

Elle grimaça boudeuse et pencha la tête sur le côté en réfléchissant.

-Je suis pas diabétique... et de toute façon je mange pas assez de sucreries pour que ça m'atteigne de toute façon.

Mon sourire s'agrandit en entendant sa réplique, je ne répondit rien appréciant à nouveau le calme qui régnait ce soir, on pouvait entendre quelques oiseaux nocturnes au loin briser le silence par un hululement sonore.

Je me sentais étrangement bien, ici, à l'abri, nos amis dans cette sécurité certes relative mais appréciable, la chaleur se dégageant du corps de la belette pressée à mon côté se diffusait en moi instaurant un état de bien-être auquel je n'étais pas familier mais dont je savourais chaque seconde.

Un poids s'installa sur mon épaule et je baissais mon regard sur Siri qui avait tranquillement posé sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, le visage tourné vers les étoiles elle laissait sereinement ses yeux glisser entre les constellations. Elle semblait tellement apaisée que cela me fit m'abstenir de faire la moindre remarque... qu'est-ce-que je me racontais, de toute façon j'étais devenu dépendant à sa présence si bien que je lui passais ses petites lubies sans protester de plus en plus souvent, Carol me l'avait plusieurs fois fait remarquer d'ailleurs. C'était aussi effrayant que perturbant de voir à quel point cette étrange petite créature c'était rendue indispensable à mes yeux me rendant d'une docilité et d'un laxisme qu'il y a peu j'aurais qualifié de faiblesse, je ne me reconnaissais plus.

-J'ai l'impression d'être chez moi...

-Tu vivais dans un manoir hanté belette ? Demandais-je en plaisantant me doutant qu'elle ne parlait pas de notre sanctuaire du moment.

Encore qu'après réflexion, chaque fois que je me prenais à imaginer d'où venait Siri je la voyais facilement vivre une vie heureuse et pleine de rires dans une belle et grande maison en France, entourée d'une famille qu'elle adorait et qui la chérissait en retour, belle et intelligente elle devait couler des jours heureux entourée d'amis... Dans le monde d'avant il n'y aurait eu aucune raison pour que l'on s'adresse la parole, j'aurais même sans doute détesté d'office sa personne sans même la connaître, méprisant ces gens à qui la vie semblait tout offrir... Tellement loin de moi... je me sentais presque plus à ma place dans ce monde violent et esquinté alors que pour elle comme pour tant d'autres c'était le contraire...

-Naaan je parlais des étoiles. Ria-t-elle comprenant que je la taquinais.

...elles me rappellent les soirs d'été dans notre maison de campagne, si nombreuses et si brillantes, c'est vraiment joli. Murmura-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle était vraiment étrange, j'aurais imaginé que se souvenir du passé l'aurait rendue triste et nostalgique mais visiblement cela la rendait heureuse.

Je levais les yeux vers le ciel à mon tour et me laissait prendre par la curiosité, je me décidais à poser les questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres chaque fois que la belette laissait filtrer des bribes de son passé.

-C'était comment ta vie avant... tout ça... Demandais-je en désignant vaguement ce qui nous entourait.

-C'était... bien.

-Bien ?

-Bien. Approuva-t-elle en souriant.

-C'est très vague comme description. Grognais-je. Si elle ne voulait rien me dire je n'allais certainement pas insister.

-C'est ta question qui est très vague. Rigola-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

...Qu'est-ce-que tu veux savoir ? Demanda-t-elle plus calmement.

-Où est-ce-que tu vivais ?

-Dans un petit studio... dans une grande ville. Grimaça-t-elle.

-Tu n'étais pas heureuse ? Demandais-je surpris par son ton.

-Nan j'aime pas les grandes villes mais c'était nécessaire pour pouvoir faire la fac de médecine, j'avais jamais eu à quitter mon petit patelin avant ça, même quand j'ai fait l'école infirmière j'ai pu rester près de chez moi... enfin tant que j'avais pas à quitter la Bretagne j'étais contente quand même...

-La Bretagne ?

-Yep, une région de France réputée pour son climat capricieux et pluvieux, pour sa gastronomie qui... tient au corps et pour ses plages bordées par des eaux impétueuses... un véritable paradis sur terre. Soupira-t-elle rêveusement.

Je souris amusé devant son regard pétillant alors qu'elle parlait amoureusement de sa terre natale dont la description ressemblait tant à la belette que je connaissais. Capricieuse, impétueuse, gourmande... et merde me voilà qui glissais à nouveau vers une zone dangereuse alors que je l'imaginais se donner à moi de cette manière.

-Il ne faut pas demander à un breton de parler de sa région, nous en sommes trop fière et nous devenons intarissable sur ce sujet... la fierté bretonne est telle que l'on en vient presque à se dissocier du reste de la France. Gloussa-t-elle amusée.

-Et ta famille ? Tu avais des frères je crois ? Demandais-je pour reprendre pieds.

-''J'ai'' des frères. Me reprit-elle un peu sèchement avant de se radoucir.

...mais oui, deux grands crétins bien trop intelligents à mon sens. Ils sont plus âgés que moi et sont partis faire leurs grandes carrières loin de chez nous alors que je sortais à peine des jupes de ma mère. Ça ne les a jamais empêché de revenir me pourrir la vie régulièrement cela dit.

-...une famille parfaite... murmurais-je pensivement en l'imaginant parfaitement en tant que petite dernière se faire dorloter par ses parents et chahuter gentiment par ses frères, loin de ce que j'avais moi même connu.

-Pas vraiment parfaite... commença-t-elle avec un léger trémolo dans la voix.

...mais heureuse oui, je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre. Et toi dis moi, Carol a évoqué ton frère une fois mais elle n'en a pas dit plus... Demanda-t-elle incertaine en coulant un regard curieux vers moi.

Tirant sur ma cigarette, je restais indécis, je n'aimais pas parler de moi et encore moins quand ça me touchait d'aussi près. Seulement voilà, la belette s'était ouverte à moi sans rechigner et sa curiosité semblait sincère et non pas intrusive comme je le ressentais souvent venant d'autres personnes.

Cette soirée était franchement surréaliste pensais-je en sentant mes réticences s'évaporer alors que deux grands yeux interrogateurs me dévisageaient en attente d'une réponse.

-...Merle.

-Merle ?

-C'était son nom.

-Drôle de nom.

Je lui rendis un regard dubitatif.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, Siri c'est tout à fait normal comme nom... enfin en Norvège en tout cas... Donc Merle Dixon ? Me relança-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

-Ouais c'est ça... mon grand-frère, disons qu'il était un peu comme moi en un peu plus con, misogyne et raciste. Dis-je platement en prenant une nouvelle taffe.

Les yeux écarquillés, la belette cherchait à déceler la moindre trace de plaisanterie en moi... en vain.

-Mais ça restait mon frère et malgré la panoplie de tares qu'il se coltinait je savais qu'il tenait à moi à sa façon et puis c'était la seule vraie famille que j'ai jamais eu alors... Terminais-je gêné par ces révélations. Je crois que je préférais encore les moments où je perdais tous mes moyens devant Siri que de parler de ce passé où la vie n'avait pas vraiment de sens pour moi.

Avant cette épidémie mon quotidien se résumait à traîner dans les bars, souvent en compagnie de Merle, quelques bagarres... souvent causées par ce dernier, prendre mon pied avec des filles dont je ne retenais même pas le nom, chasser, faire des petits jobs par-ci par-la, rien de bien significatif qui aurait pu donner du sens à ma vie. Mais tout cela avait changé depuis que le monde était partie en vrille et que j'avais rejoins ce groupe au sein duquel j'avais trouvé une véritable place. Moi qui m'étais toujours senti en quelque sorte inférieur aux autres, j'étais devenu quelqu'un sur qui on comptait et dont on se souciait. Rick était devenu un véritable frère à mes yeux, Carol, unie à moi par la force dramatique de sa perte, une amie dont la gentillesse toute maternelle avait su m'apaiser et m'ouvrir un peu plus, Glenn, Michonne, Carl... tous étaient devenu ma famille et j'avais enfin compris la force de ces liens si forts et la peur qui allait de paire quand je savais qu'ils pouvaient se rompre à tout instant.

-Il est mort peu de temps avant ton arrivée... Dis-je tout bas en revoyant l'image de ce frère à jamais disparu me regardant de ses yeux vides et sans âme.

Je sentis Siri glisser un bras sous le mien pour l'en entourer sans rien dire et j'en appréciais la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, son pouce passait doucement en cercle sur mon poignet et je me sentis apaisé. Cette gamine était une sorcière pensais-je en souriant désabusé.

-D'ailleurs j'aurais du te remercier belette, grâce à ton rodéo sur le gouverneur sa mort a été vengé... Annonçais-je l'air de rien.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté me fixant pensivement alors que je tentais de rester de marbre, toutes ces révélations m'avaient secoué et je me sentais mis à nu.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois raciste ou misogyne.

-Quoi ?

J'étais déboussolé par sa remarque inattendue, c'est tout se qu'elle avait retenu ?

-Bon peut-être un poil misogyne et il t'arrive effectivement d'être un connard. Dit-elle malicieusement.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, diabolique cette belette... Elle réussissait à me faire changer d'état d'esprit en quelques mots.

Elle reposa sa tête sur mon épaule en soupirant.

-Si j'avais su pour le gouverneur, je lui aurais arraché les testicules à mains nues pour les lui faire bouffer.

-...Charmante attention belette... Souris-je en contemplant les étoiles.

… charmante attention...


	41. Chapter 41

_Quand une terrible envie de frites me prend au milieu de la nuit pendant que j'écris ça a une certaine incidence sur le contenu de mon histoire..._

 _So, voilà un petit chapitre sans rien d'extraordinaire, écrit pour exorciser ma faim, bonne lecture^^._

 **THE SEXIEST FRENCH FRIES**

-Mmmh...

Poussant un gémissement agacé, j'entrouvris péniblement les yeux alors que je me sentais secouée. Je reprenais tout juste mes repères quand mon corps décolla du sol prit en coupe dans deux bras solides qui me portaient avec douceur.

Je me souvenais vaguement m'être endormis, la tête calée contre l'un de ces même bras, appréciant le calme de cette fin de soirée et l'échange serein avec le chasseur.

-Dors belette je te ramène à l'intérieur.

La voix de Daryl était basse et tranquille, je la sentais résonner en moi alors qu'il me serrait un peu plus près de son torse. Les yeux alourdis de sommeil, je me blottissais, le visage dans son cou et les bras s'y accrochant.

-J'ai pas sommeil... Geignis-je contre son oreille.

La soirée avait été tellement agréable et maintenant que j'étais bien décidé a faire céder cet homme obstiné je n'avais pas envie de le lâcher tout de suite.

-La journée va être longue demain et je veux pas avoir à t'entendre geindre à tout va parce que t'auras pas assez dormi.

-Je suis sûre qu'au fond tu adores m'entendre ''geindre à tout va''. Murmurais-je amusée en caressant inconsciemment le bas de sa nuque du bout des doigts alors que je glissais à nouveau au pays des rêves.

-...si tu savais belette...

* * *

-...ri... Siri... Siri réveilles toi.

-Mmmh... Je grognais me retournant brusquement pour ne plus entendre cette voix agaçante qui voulait me tirer de mes songes oh combien agréables.

-AIEUH ! 'tain Siri t'es chiante !

Cette fois ci parfaitement réveillée par ce cri de douleur, je me retournais à nouveaux pour poser un regard flou sur Glenn qui, le cul au sol, se tenait le nez en grimaçant.

-...comme une sensation de déjà vu... Marmonnais-je la bouche pâteuse en m'étirant paresseusement. Tiens on m'avait retiré ma veste et mon pull notais-je distraitement.

-Pourquoi tu me frappes dès que j'ai le malheur de t'approcher quand tu dors ? Se plaignit l'asiatique.

-Pas ma faute... Grommelais-je en haussant les épaules puis en portant un regard sur l'aube qui pointait par la fenêtre à l'autre bout du salon.

-Joli reflex d'autodéfense douce amie. Approuva un Droopy qui s'interrompit alors qu'il faisait son paquetage le temps de lever un pouce en l'air à mon intention.

J'haussais un sourcil amusé en le voyant fourrer une paire d'énormes chaussons en forme de poussins dans son sac... Sacré Leslie... Je gloussais avant de m'adresser à Glenn.

-Pardon petit scarabée, mais tu sais bien que j'ai un contrôle relativement limité de mon propre corps.

-Je confirme... Grogna une voix blasée.

Je détournais les yeux de Glenn pour voir Daryl qui traversait le salon en portant deux grands sacs.

Je pouvais distinguer un léger coquard qui fleurissait sous son œil gauche, un beau souvenir de notre petite mésaventure de la veille.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure un poil coupable et gênée en me rappelant du poids de ce corps imposant sur le mien, seigneur pourquoi fallait-il que ce Robin des bois des temps moderne soit aussi sexy pensais-je en voyant ses bras musclés se contracter alors qu'il soulevait de nouveaux bagages pour les amener à la voiture. Et puis pourquoi diable s'obstinait-il à porter ces vestes et chemises aux manches déchirées, c'était pas bon pour ma santé mentale d'avoir un spectacle pareil sous les yeux à longueur de journée, il pouvait pas porter un horrible pull en laine avec tête de yorkshire comme toute personne normalement constituée putain?!...

Bon ok même sapé dans une grenouillère pour adulte ''my little pony'' je le trouverais encore sexy mais c'était pas une raison...

-Siri tu devrais te dépêcher on va pas tarder à partir. Me dit Beth en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je souris à la blondinette qui tenait le petit Will dans ses bras.

-Yep, laisse moi juste le temps d'émerger. Et donne moi donc ma petite citrouille que j'ai ma dose avant de prendre la route. Demandais en tendant les mains vers le bébé qui gazouillait joyeusement.

...mais oui ça c'est ma jolie p'tite patacitrouille hein ? C'est qui le futur plus grand tueur de zombies ? C'est mon p'tit kangou-roux apocalyptique. Alors n'oublie pas hein, gauche, droite et BAM tu exploses la cervelle ! Fis-je en jouant avec les petites mains potelées de Will qui poussait des petits cris amusés.

-Siri arrêtes de parler de choses comme ça devant les enfants. Me sermonna Rick en passant.

-Mais je fais son éducation ! Et puis il adore ça. Hein que t'adores ça petit monstre ? Attention attaque zombie ! Criais-je en me jetant sur le ventre du bébé pour y plaquer ma bouche et souffler dessus provoquant ses rires ininterrompus.

J'étais de bonne humeur et étais heureuse de voir que ça se propageait, Judith riait aussi contaminée par les exclamassions enthousiastes de Will et les adultes profitaient du spectacle se ressourçant de cette scène innocente et fugace avant de devoir reprendre la route vers l'inconnu.

Je finis par rendre l'enfant à Beth qui rejoignit Leslie s'occupant lui-même de Judith, alors que je préparais mes affaires, du coin de l'œil je regardais la blondinette entamer la discussion avec le grand ''gothique'', c'était toujours amusant de voir comme le monde avait changé et avait rapproché des personnes de tous horizons...

* * *

-Haaan j'ai les fesses en compote...

-Vu leur taille elles devraient pourtant être confortables. Me chambra Jake.

-Rhooo tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Mes fesses sont pas grosses, elles sont tout à fait normales. Râlais-je en me tortillant sur mon siège, les mains sur le volant je m'efforçais de rester concentrée sur la route alors que j'avais mal au dos à force de rester assise.

-Tes fesses sont toujours aussi magnifiques belle amie.

-Ouais ouais, les vallées d'Irlande et tout le bordel... on s'en souvient... Grogna Daryl qui, depuis la banquette arrière, jetait un regard noir à Droopy qui jouait les copilote.

-Bon et si on arrêtait de parler de cul et qu'on passait à autre chose ? Demandais-je en plissant les yeux face au soleil rougeoyant qui m'éblouissait à travers le pare-brise.

...Carol tu veux pas appeler Glenn pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il compte s'arrêter, je pense pas qu'on puisse atteindre Mobile d'ici ce soir nan ?

-D'après la carte, nous sommes non loin de la ville de Jackson, Mobile est a environ soixante-dix miles, ce n'est guère loin mais étant donné notre vitesse il serait plus prudent de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Il y a un hôtel hanté indiqué sur la carte, on pourrait...

-NON ! Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase ! Ordonnais-je en pointant un doigt menaçant sur Droopy.

-Mais d'où sors-tu cette carte pour qu'elle indique ce genre de choses ? Demanda Carol sincèrement curieuse.

-Il y avait un stand de brochures touristiques au musée, j'ai pris le dépliant sur les maisons et lieux hantés à visiter en Alabama avant de partir...

-La terre entière est un lieu hanté, ça te suffit pas ? Soufflais-je désespérée en évitant un demi zombie qui rampait en travers de la route.

-Tiens on dirait que Glenn a trouvé un spot pour ce soir. Nous interrompit Jake en passant sa tête entre nos deux sièges pour pointer les deux voitures devant nous qui bifurquaient de la route principale pour s'engager dans un chemin de terre.

-Oh bon sang, dans quel trou paumé on va atterrir encore...

Je tournais le volant m'engageant à la suite des autres, grimaçant sous l'effet de la route cahoteuse qui nous secouait dans tous les sens. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, le chemin se terminait sur une petite maison jouxtée par une grange dont le toit s'était effondré.

-Ça me rappel la maison d'Hershel. Commenta Carol en apercevant la demeure.

-La maison de Papa Noël ? J'aurais bien aimé la voir moi.

Alors que je garais la voiture, je lançais un regard circulaire au alentours, quelques enclos vides bordaient la propriété ainsi qu'un verger à l'abandon, un zombie solitaire arrivait lentement vers nous attiré par l'agitation créée par notre arrivée. Daryl ne perdit pas une seconde et sortit de la voiture pour envoyer un carreau en plein dans la tête du mort-vivant.

-Et c'est repartit pour un tour... Soupira Jake avant de sortir lui aussi l'arme à la main, prêt à faire les vérifications habituelles avant d'établir le campement.

* * *

La maison avaient du être abandonnée dès le début de l'épidémie, tout était en ordre et bien rangé, si une épaisse couche de poussière n'avait pas recouvert la décoration rustique et désuète de l'habitation on aurait pu croire que quelqu'un vivait encore ici. M'arrêtant devant un buffet dans le salon je me pris à observer la multitude de cadres photo posés dessus, prenant l'un d'eux je souris en voyant un couple âgé posant devant cette même maison où nous étions, une dizaine d'enfants de tous âges les entouraient dans une attitude plus où moins sérieuse... c'était la même chose avec mes cousins quand il fallait nous réunir pour une photo de famille pensais-je nostalgique.

Perdue dans mes souvenir je ne revenais à moi qu'en voyant le groupe de retour dans le salon, la fouille avait été brève et visiblement il n'y avait rien à signaler. Caleb et Davis ressortirent de la maison pour en faire le tour et fermer tous les volets alors que Carol et Rick posaient sur la table plusieurs lampes à pétrole trouvées lors de la visite et en allumaient quelques unes.

Des petits groupes se formaient déjà se dispersant ça et là dans la maison en quête d'un coin tranquille pour se reposer où papoter sans gêner. Passer de longues journées enfermés dans des voitures les uns sur les autres était fatiguant et chacun avait hâte de trouver un lieu où nous pourrions passer un certain temps et nous installer, le souvenir de la prison me revint et je me demandais si nous retrouverions un jour un abri aussi sûr que celui-ci.

Carol me fit un signe pour que je la suive alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, apparemment je serais de corvée de bouffe ce soir.

J'ôtais ma veste et mon écharpe pour les poser sur une des chaises de la pièce, il faisait bon ici et j'en profitais pour rester en débardeur. Carol avait commencé à ouvrir tous les placards pour voir ce qu'il y avait de comestible et je l'imitais commençant par ouvrir le réfrigérateur à côté de moi... mauvaise idée, je retint un haut le cœur dégoûté face à la vague d'odeurs nauséabondes qui m'agressa alors que je tirais la porte, fichtre était-ce la carcasse putréfiées d'un poulet que j'apercevais au fond, tous les aliments autrefois frais semblaient tout ''pelucheux'', recouvert par des couches de moisissures grisâtre.

-C'est une cuisinière avec des bouteilles de gaz, on va pouvoir manger chaud ce soir. Sourit Carol en testant l'arrivée de gaz.

Je levais un pouce en l'air n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de vomir. Davis arriva quelques secondes plus tard portant fièrement à bout de bras un cageot emplit de quelque chose couvert de terre.

-Femmes ! Réjouissez vous et acclamez l'homme qui vous apporte sécurité et pitance ! S'exclama-t-il avec bonne humeur.

-Euh ouais s'tu veux... mais c'est quoi ta pitance au juste demandais-je en glissant un regard prudent vers la masse informe au sommet de laquelle s'agitait un vers-de-terre.

-Patate...

-Pourquoi tu m'insulte !

-Nan, des patates, des pommes de terre, y'en a plein le jardin derrière, y'a pt'èt moyen d'en faire quelque chose ? Demanda Davis plein d'espoir à l'idée de manger un aliment qui ne sortait pas d'une boîte de conserve.

-Et bien le gaz fonctionne et y a de l'huile et pleins d'épices donc je suppose qu'on peut faire des frites. Sourit Carol visiblement ravie par cette trouvaille.

-Siri... est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Davis inquiet en me regardant fixement.

Je ne savais pas quelle vision je donnais mais ça ne devait pas être très glamour pensais-je en sentant un filet de bave glisser au coin de ma bouche. Mon cerveau avait fait un black-out à l'instant où Carol avait prononcé le mot ''frites''.

-...hypolipémie...

-Hein ?

-Ça y est… je vois trouble. C'est le manque de gras, je me dessèche. Fis-je dans un état second.

...Carol vite fais chauffer l'huile ! Davis nettoie moi ces pommes de terre et que ça saute ! Y'a pas une seconde à perdre faut que je bouffe ! Hurlais-je hystérique.

-Mais avec quoi tu veux que je les lave ? Demanda le barbu sonné par ma crise soudaine.

-Utilise tes mains, ta barbe... lèche les avec ta langue si c'est nécessaire mais enlève moi toute cette terre !

-La pompe à eau fonctionne. Nous informa Carol.

-Davis exécution ! Ordonnais-je en lui indiquant l'évier.

Le pauvre homme n'osa pas répliquer et se dirigea docilement jusqu'à la pompe. Pendant ce temps je sortais tout le matériel nécessaire à ma tâche, me précipitant vers Davis à chaque fois qu'il avait fini de nettoyer un des précieux féculent pour l'éplucher et le tailler, Carol finit par s'asseoir avec moi à table me prêtant main forte dans ma tâche.

Je sentais mon estomac se tordre dans tous les sens à mesure que la pile de frites s'élevait dans les saladier, je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était de les voir plonger dans leurs petits jacuzzis d'huile bouillonnante pour en ressortir dorées et croustillante.

* * *

-Patience mes chéries, bientôt j'vais vous faire votre fête... Grondais-je tout bas en fixant avec un regard de psychopathe mes futur proies.

-Siri t'es méga flippante des fois... Commenta Jake assit sur le comptoir. Ce dernier nous avait rejoint un peu plus tôt avec Daryl, tout deux voulait vérifier si la rumeur était vrai, ce soir c'était noël avant l'heure, nous allions nous faire péter le bide !

Je ne répondit rien mes sens de prédateur uniquement focalisés sur les gestes de Carol alors qu'elle plongeait le fruit de notre labeur dans leur bain de matière grasse.

Mes narines frétillèrent alors que l'odeur caractéristique et ô combien délicieuse des frites envahit la pièce. Je poussais un gémissement impatient en voyant les premiers petits bâtonnets dorés se faire égoutter et assaisonner avant de me jeter dessus et d'en porter un à la bouche.

Je fermais les yeux de plaisir alors qu'un feu d'artifice de saveur explosait sur mes papilles. Ciel j'avais l'impression de revenir à la vie tant c'était bon!

-Putain je suis à deux doigts de l'orgasme... Gémis-je sensuellement en léchant le sel sur le bout de mes doigts.

-T'es pas la seule je crois ! Rigola Jake en regardant un point à côté de moi.

Je rouvrais les yeux pour voir que Daryl me fixait lui aussi d'un regard avide, ses yeux étaient deux puits sans fond et j'avais peur qu'il ne se pète une dent tant il serrait les mâchoires. Il avait l'air en colère contre moi, j'aurais p'tèt du faire preuve d'un peu plus de politesse.

-Oh, tu en veux une aussi ? Demandais-je innocemment en lui tendant une frite.

Sans rien dire il attrapa brusquement mon poignet pour m'attirer à lui et, sans me quitter des yeux, il referma ses lèvres sur ce si petit aliment qui attisait toutes les passions ce soir. Je retint un nouveau gémissement en sentant le bout de sa langue effleurer mes doigts.

-...plus qu'à un doigt... Murmurais-je hébétée devant le sourire satisfait de Daryl, l'enfoiré savait comment me faire perdre mes moyens.

-Hey les kitchen porn stars, ça vous dérangerait pas de faire vos cochonneries après le repas. Nous interrompis Jake.

Je détournais le regard rouge comme une tomate, Davis était déjà partit au salon pour distribuer la première fournée de notre repas de ce soir, des exclamations ravies avaient d'ailleurs salué son arrivée, Carol continuait tranquillement son œuvre au dessus des fourneaux mais le petit sourire en coin qui ornait son visage laissait deviner qu'elle n'avait rien manqué de la scène et Jake, même si sa remarque nous disait d'arrêter de nous donner en spectacle, il semblait vraiment jubiler percher au bord du comptoir.

Seigneur mon cerveau avait une nouvelle fois disjoncté. Entre l'euphorie provoqué par ce festin aussi inattendu que jouissif et l'attitude diablement excitante du chasseur j'étais prête à tomber dans les vapes.

Deux grandes mains solides se posèrent sur mes épaules dénudées et je sentis un frisson me traverser le corps en devinant à qui elles appartenaient. Daryl me força à m'asseoir à table avant de poser une assiette de frites devant moi.

-Mange belette...

-Oui Siri, rajoute donc une couche de rembourrage à ton postérieur ça pourra p'tèt t'aider pour la route. Se moqua Jake avec une lueur calculatrice dans le regard alors que je prenais la mouche.

-Mes fesses ne sont...

-Ses fesses sont parfaites alors arrêtes de l'emmerder. Gronda Daryl avant de s'éloigner vers le salon.

Je ne dis rien mais ne pus empêcher un immense sourire de se plaquer sur mon visage alors que j'attaquais joyeusement le plat sous mes yeux. J'ai des fesses parfaites ! Gloussais-je intérieurement...


	42. Chapter 42

_Oyez, oyez braves gens, l'heure est à la réjouissance! Pour le plaisir de vos yeux, enfin... pour éviter de vous égratignez la cornée surtout... Une nouvelle correctrice entre en lice pour limiter mon petit massacre de la langue française (pour ma défense c'est la faute aux études sup' et à l'hôpital où on est obligé de tout écrire en abrégé, donc pas ma faute. Non, non, non je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi^^). So, un grand merci à Miwakoko que vous connaissez peut-être puisqu'elle écrit aussi sur l'univers Walking Dead (Allez voir ''Breathe me'' si ce n'est pas déjà fait vous ne serez pas déçu^^)._

 _Concernant les chapitres qui vont suivre, j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas nos héros trop ''niaiseux'', j'essaye de faire rentrer un aspect plus romantique (...et sexuel avouons le^^) dans leur relation. Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... Bien sûr la bétise de Siri rôde toujours n'ayez crainte..._

 _Bonne lecture._

 **LOVE LIGHT**

Laissant glisser mon regard sur l'ensemble du salon, je m'arrêtai sur la belette, blottie dans le canapé et emmitouflée sous un immense plaid.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle feuilletait de vieux albums photos dénichés ici en compagnie de Beth, attendant que le reste du groupe soit prêt à partir.

Le délicieux repas de la veille avait mis tout le monde de bonne humeur. Nous avions passé une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter tous ensemble, nous détendant en jouant aux cartes tout en buvant quelques verres d'un vieil alcool trouvé dans la maison. Les esprits s'étaient allégés et les sœurs Greene nous avaient régalées de quelques chansons, bientôt suivies par Sasha, Tina et Siri qui, quelque peu éméchées, nous avaient offert un concert des plus grands succès de Céline Dion... mes oreilles saignaient encore de ce massacre, heureusement que Rick, Michonne et Davis m'avaient entraîné à part pour pouvoir jouer au poker un peu plus au calme.

Nous avions peu dormi, mais cela n'avait pas grande importance. Un souffle nouveau avait pris possession de nous alors que nous nous rapprochions de notre destination finale. Avec un peu de chance, nous arriverions aujourd'hui aux abords de la Nouvelle-Orléans et dès demain, les recherches d'un refuge pour du long terme commenceraient.

-Waouh c'est votre parc Disney là ?

La belette fixait, les yeux émerveillés, une photo de l'album.

-Oui ça doit être celui de Floride, Maggie m'y a emmené il y a quelques années, c'était sympa mais il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde...et puis quelle chaleur !

-J'allais souvent à celui de Paris avec mes amis et ma famille. Mais à la période de Noël donc généralement, il faisait super froid et c'était plus calme. C'était tellement magique... enfin, si on exclu la fois où j'ai gerbé dans le manège des tasses tournantes.

Beth rigolait à tout va alors que Siri lui racontait, en détails, plein d'anecdotes sur ses séjours dans le célèbre parc d'attraction. Le duo Jake/Tina ne tarda pas à se joindre à eux pour décrire leurs propres expériences.

Je me détournai en entendant Rick et Michonne arriver dans mon dos. Hier, le couple s'était éclipsé au milieu de la soirée pour trouver un peu d'intimité à l'étage et, c'est plus détendus et heureux que jamais, qu'ils m'apparurent ce matin.

J'étais content pour mes amis, en particulier pour Rick qui semblait moins abattu par le poids des responsabilités depuis qu'il pouvait compter sur le soutien de la femme au katana. Cependant, le voir établir une relation de ce genre, de façon si facile et naturelle, me ramenait à mon propre cas. Pourquoi cela me semblait si compliqué?

Je ne me voilais plus la face. J'avais clairement envie de la belette, la nature équivoque des pensées et des rêves que j'avais à son égard ne laissaient aucun doute là-dessus. Mais, est-ce que je pouvais me permettre d'y céder ?

Était-ce un simple désir primaire ou bien quelque chose de plus profond ?

Je la trouvais belle, même plus que belle. Quand elle ne me faisait pas sortir de mes gonds et qu'elle restait calme, je me perdais souvent dans la contemplation de son visage aux traits délicats. de Sa peau laiteuse, ses lèvres pulpeuses, son nez mutin, ses yeux clairs et rieurs, le tout encadré par une magnifique chevelure de feu... et, son corps dont je brûlais désormais de découvrir chaque parcelle.

De belles femmes j'en avais déjà vu. Même à la prison, certaines n'avaient pas hésité à tenter de se rapprocher de moi. Des femmes plus matures, moins exubérantes, et pourtant, aucune n'avaient eu un effet aussi... bizarre sur moi, même avant l'épidémie. Plus le temps passait et moins je voyais ses défauts... l'amour rend aveugle... ''l'amour c'est bon pour les tapettes'' m'aurait craché Merle avant de s'enfiler une bière cul sec ''...et les Dixon c'est pas des tapettes, te laisse jamais baiser par une gonzesse frangin, baise la avant !''.

Les conseils de mon frère ne m'avaient servi à rien. C'était trop tard, j'étais déjà mordu.

Je désirais toujours savoir ce qu'elle faisait, où elle était et avec qui. Je voulais que rien ni personne ne lui fasse de mal. La voir sourire comme une imbécile à ses propres idioties me rendait heureux comme jamais. J'avais cette irrépressible envie de la toucher, de la garder près de moi... qu'elle soit mienne... ouais, j'étais devenu ce que Merle aurait appelé ''une tapette''...

Nous formerions tout de même une drôle de paire. Glenn et Maggie, ou même Rick et Michonne, formaient des couples ''normaux''. Mais nous, de quoi aurions nous l'air ? Le vieux redneck paumé et la jeune étudiante délurée... je me faisais l'effet d'un pervers profitant de ce monde en ruine pour se taper une fille qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir avant.

Et pourtant, tout le monde autour de nous semblait faire des pieds et des mains pour nous réunir. Carol, prise par l'ambiance festive d'hier soir, m'avait même pris à part pour tenter de m'aiguiller dans cette direction, me faisant comprendre à demi-mot que Siri voudrait bien de moi.

J'avais du mal à le croire. Qu'elle puisse avoir des besoins à satisfaire elle aussi je l'imaginais sans peine. J'avais bien surpris quelques-uns de ses regards appréciateurs lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur moi. Et elle avait l'air d'aimer ma compagnie... ou d'aimer m'emmerder au moins... mais elle pouvait trouver mieux.

Dieu sait combien de regards masculins j'avais surpris lorsque nous vivions au centre carcéral, qui glissaient sans gêne sur les courbes de la belette. Déjà à l'époque, j'avais du serrer les poings pour me retenir de recadrer tous ces crétins qui lui tournaient autour. Mais Siri ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, alors je m'étais dit que ça ne devait pas l'intéresser. Pourtant, avec sa façon de parler de toutes sortes de sujets, y compris de sexe, sans aucun complexe, je l'avais imaginé assez libérée de ce côté-là et puis, quand on connaissait la réputation des français dans ce domaine...

-Bien, allez jeunes gens en route, si on se dépêche et avec un peu de chance, ce soir nous devrions être en Louisiane. Annonça Hershel en pénétrant dans le salon.

-Yes j'ai hâte de voir le bayou ! Se réjouit Siri en sautant du canapé comme un ressort.

-Siriii, ce n'est pas une visite touristique, c'est dangereux et...

-Oui oui je sais, faut être prudent, suivre les règles et blablabla... je suis pas ignorante papa noël, d'ailleurs j'ai vu des films et j'ai retenu la leçon : « règle numéro un du bayou : l'alligator a toujours tort ! ».

-Mais d'où est-ce-que tu sors ça ?

-C'était dans « la princesse et la grenouille ». Dit-elle en haussant les épaules, indifférente.

Je soupirai. Décidément cette belette n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, il était inutile de chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur ou c'était la migraine assurée.

La regardant fermer doucement l'album, je suivis le moindre des ses mouvements alors qu'elle le rangeait respectueusement là où elle l'avait trouvé. Elle s'attarda quelques seconde devant les cadres photos posés sur le buffet, une lueur affectueuse s'allumait dans ses yeux alors qu'elle les contemplait.

Encore une chose qui me fascinait chez elle, elle tenait à garder vivaces les souvenirs de la civilisation passée, alors que tout le monde aujourd'hui cherchait à tourner la page en s'adaptant au nouvel ordre fait de violence et de survivalisme.

Elle imposait des futilités comme son besoin de sucreries, ses dessous fantaisistes ou même sa manie de collecter des bijoux et autres babioles. « Je suis une femme, c'est mon privilège ! » m'avait-elle rétorqué avec hauteur alors que je lui faisais remarquer que toutes ces conneries étaient inutiles.

Cela aurait du m'agacer, mais je me prenais désormais à m'amuser, chaque fois que je la voyais s'extasier quand elle trouvait quelque chose qui lui plaisait lors des ravitaillements. On avait d'ailleurs failli la perdre une fois alors qu'elle avait découvert un magasin Sephora intact de pillages. « Les gens n'ont aucun sens des priorités » avait-elle soufflé, désespérée, en remplissant son sac avec toutes les crèmes et accessoires qui avaient le malheur de lui tomber sous la main, avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par le shérif.

Pour elle, le monde devait garder son humanité autant que possible et cela passait par ne pas oublier Visiblement, la belette était une sérieuse accro au shopping dans son ancienne vie, Tina la suivait d'ailleurs à cent pour cent dans ce domaine, pensai-je en souriant.

Intelligente et idiote, profonde et superficielle, forte et fragile... Elle était la somme de tant de contradictions que ça expliquait pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à avoir un avis définitif sur elle.

-Daryyylouneeet !

Je revenais au moment présent en voyant Siri sautiller joyeusement vers moi pour m'attraper la main.

-Dis, tu veux bien jouer avec moi ? Me demanda-t-elle avec une moue suppliante.

Putain, à quoi j'allais avoir droit cette fois...

-Jouer avec toi ?

-J'ai trouvé un jeu de boggle pour s'occuper en voiture. Dit-elle tout sourire visiblement fière de sa trouvaille.

J'haussai un sourcil pas franchement emballé, j'avais bien d'autres jeux en tête la concernant mais rien qui ne puisse se pratiquer en public.

-Et si je gagne, j'aurais le droit à une récompense ? Lui demandai-je en lui offrant un sourire mystérieux.

Surprise de ne pas s'être fait rembarrer direct, elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de réfléchir sérieusement à ma question.

-Mmmh... et bien il doit bien me rester quelques sucettes au fond de mon sac...

Bon sang elle était désespérante, pensai-je en soupirant.

* * *

-Alors... pénis, sein, pipe, pine, satiner, pénétrer et tirer, ça me fait donc... vingt-trois points ! Putain je suis trop bonne !

-J'arrive pas à croire le nombre de saloperies que tu arrives à trouver avec quelques lettres en désordre. Même moi j'ai pas l'esprit aussi mal placé ! S'exclama Jake en comptabilisant ses propres points sur un petit carnet.

-Je suis douée pour ce genre de jeux, je te mets une branlée au scrabble quand tu veux chéri... Oh ''ityphalle'' ! Celui-là va me rapporter plein de points ! Se réjouit Siri en gribouillant à toute vitesse sur un bout de papier.

-Ça existe pas ton mot. Grogna Jake en plongeant sa main dans ses cheveux qui avaient repris une teinte bleutée pendant la soirée d'hier.

-Bien sûr que si il existe, c'est juste que t'es inculte !

-Ah ouais et qu'est que ça veut dire alors ?

-Je sais pas ce que ça veux dire, je sais juste que je l'ai déjà lu quelque part ! S'exclama Siri butée.

-T'inventes...

-Ma douce amie a raison ce mot existe, ça désigne la représentation d'un pénis en érection que les grecs et les romains portaient pendant l'antiquité lors de certaines fêtes... Informa Leslie sans quitter son carnet des yeux alors qu'il faisait aussi ses comptes.

-Mais comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Jake en tournant un regard ébahi vers le gothique avant de revenir à la belette.

...et puis toi, quel genre de livres tu lis pour avoir déjà vu ce mot !

-J'ai des centres d'intérêts assez éclectiques... Répondit-elle évasivement.

-Ouais, ça a l'air pas mal porté sur le cul quand même...

-J'avoue qu'à l'hôpital avec mes collègues on rigolait bien dans ce domaine. S'esclaffa-t-elle.

-Genre vous vous envoyiez en l'air un peu partout comme dans Grey's anatomy ? Tu l'as déjà fait avec un médecin ? Ou un de tes patients peut-être ? Enchaîna Jake les yeux pétillants et avides de potins.

Serrant les mains sur le volant, je retins un grognement agacé. Je n'avais certainement pas envie d'entendre le récit des expériences sexuelles de la belette.

Carol, assise à ma droite, glissa un regard amusé sur moi. Elle ouvrit la bouche, l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, avant de la refermer avec un sourire mystérieux.

Putain, j'avais l'esprit complémentent à l'envers maintenant alors que j'étais envahi de questions.

-Tu rigoles, j'étais déjà au comble de la joie quand j'arrivais à avoir trente secondes pour aller aux toilettes ou avaler quelque chose. Il est même arrivé que je fasse les deux à la fois pour gagner du temps, alors faire des cochonneries en salle de garde, ça relève plus du fantasme que de la réalité...

Nan, c'est plutôt les patients qui nous faisaient rire avec leurs anecdotes sexuelles. Comme cette dame qu'on avait sédaté pour une coloscopie et qui s'est réveillée après, complètement shootée, pour dire au brancardier « Monsieur, vous m'avez fait l'amour d'une drôle de façon aujourd'hui ! » rhooo j'te jure des fois c'était dur de rester sérieux. Surtout aux urgences, tu sais y a les classiques que tout le monde connaît comme le coup des légumes coincés dans certains orifices, mais si tu savais le panel d'autres objets qu'on à pu extraire de toutes ces cavités... et les excuses toutes plus tarabiscotées les unes que les autres qu'on nous sort... mon Dieu, est-ce qu'ils pensent vraiment qu'on est assez cons pour croire qu'ils se sont accidentellement ''empalés'' sur une bouteille de coca lubrifiée !

-Ahah, ça doit quand même être méga la loose pour eux de devoir raconter ça. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as ''trouvé'' de plus exotique ?

-Mmmh, ça n'avait rien de très ''exotique'' mais je dirais que c'était la lampe torche...

-La lampe torche ? Répéta Jake avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

Moi même je me prenais à écouter avec curiosité, pourquoi diable quelqu'un aurait idée de se fourrer...ça dans le...

-En fait, c'est le processus d'extraction qui a été assez comique.

C'était une femme et elle s'était inséré dans le vagin, accidentellement bien sûr, une de ces lampes longues et cylindrique. Tu vois celle qu'utilise Rick ? C'était à peu près le même modèle. Sauf que le problème, c'est qu'elle l'a mise en entier et qu'après, elle arrivait plus à la faire sortir. Donc, elle a eu une autre brillante idée...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? S'enquit Carol qui s'était retournée vers la banquette arrière, prise par le récit.

-Vous voyez les pinces qu'on utilise pour la salade...

-Naaan !

-Si. Elle a essayé de récupérer la lampe à l'aide de la pince à salade et ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle a réussi à ''perdre'' la pince aussi...

-Ouh ça devait vraiment pas être agréable comme situation.

-J't'avouerais que j'ai jamais eu à me balader avec ce genre d'objet dans le vagin, mais j'imagine que non, ça devait pas être agréable à ce moment là... enfin bref, la madame arrive donc jusqu'à ma table d'auscultation, je reste professionnelle au possible et je commence ma p'tite affaire.

Les pinces, pas de soucis, j'ai pas eu trop de mal à les récupérer. Je garde mon esprit concentré sur ma prochaine cible, même si je vous avoue que je me suis fait l'effet d'être une Mary Poppins en herbe sortant tout son attirail de son sac sans fond...

Et c'est là que les choses se sont compliquées. La lampe était arrivée loin, (et) dans une drôle de position et à presque chaque tentative pour l'attraper, je la voyais s'allumer, s'éteindre, s'allumer, s'éteindre... un véritable disco-vagin j'vous jure ! Et la patiente commençait à s'agiter d'impatience. J'envisageais sérieusement un recours chirurgical, quand j'ai finalement réussi à faire redescendre l'objet. Au moment où j'ai finis par le sortir, la dame se met à crier comme la Castafiore et je me retrouve aspergée par... enfin, vous voyez quoi... L'expression ''fontaine je ne boirais pas ton eau'' a pris une toute autre dimension pour moi ce jour là. Grimaça la belette en se souvenant de l'événement.

-Attends, attends, t'es en train de me dire que t'as fait jouir une patiente en lui retirant une lampe du vagin et qu'en plus c'était une femme fontaine qui t'a ''éjaculé'' au visage?! Explosa Jake littéralement mort de rire.

-Voilà une preuve que ton touché est très délicat et agréable ma douce amie, tu es une professionnelle de santé très compétente. Complimenta Droopy visiblement impressionné.

-Ah ça, ma performance est restée dans les annales, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Mes collègues ont pas arrêté de me chambrer avec cette histoire... Ria rit Siri les larmes au yeux.

… Mais sur le coup j'te jure, j'étais tellement sous le choc que j'ai mis un moment avant de reprendre contenance.

-Un métier vraiment glamour pour sûr.

-Ah oui, le pus, les crachats, l'urine, les selles, le sang et tant d'autres fluides et odeurs si sensuels... Énuméra Siri faussement rêveuse.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi les rôdeurs ne te perturbent pas plus que ça. Commenta Carol en ramenant son attention sur la carte posée en travers de ses genoux.

...tiens Glenn a changé de cap ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, où est-ce-qu'on est ? Demandai-je en me penchant pour regarder la carte.

-Mmmh, j'ai l'impression qu'on se dirige vers là, la forêt nationale De Soto. Répondit-elle en m'indiquant un point sur la carte.

-Il doit vouloir éviter de longer la côte, ça sera un peu plus long mais il y aura moins de grandes villes, c'est plus sûr. Approuvai-je en estimant le nouvel itinéraire.

-Moins de villes donc moins de shopping... Soupira Siri.

...enfin ça laissera la possibilité à Darylounet de se dégourdir les papattes dans son milieu naturel si besoin. Gloussa-t-elle.

Ça me laissera surtout la possibilité de te plaquer contre un arbre pour te faire taire à ma façon, pensai-je intérieurement en lui lançant un regard noir à travers le rétroviseur.


	43. Chapter 43

_Et un deuxième pour la route^^..._

 _PS: j'intègre pas mal de villes et lieux existants, j'espère ne pas vous perdre dans les descriptions, moi-même je me suis pas mal égarée sur google maps^^'_

 **LIL' MAVERICKS**

-Neeeaaar faaar, wheeeereveeeer you aaaarrrrre...

-SIRIIII BOUCLE LA !

-...My heart will go on and ooooonnnnn.

Les bras écartés, face à l'immense étendue d'eau devant moi, je hurlais à pleins poumons la célèbre chanson de ''Titanic''...

* * *

La veille nous étions bien arrivés en Louisiane comme prévu.

Installant notre campement dans une jolie petite commune nommée Madisonville, le shérif avait annoncé que nous partirions dès le lendemain jeter un œil dans la ville de la Nouvelle-Orléans pour se faire une idée de la situation là-bas.

Madison bordait le lac Pontchartrain au-delà duquel se situait la fameuse ville reconnue pour son carnaval et ses festivals. Hélas, l'heure ne serait sûrement pas aux festivités une fois sur place. Les grandes villes étaient toujours sources de dangers et j'étais fatiguée d'avance à l'idée de devoir rester sur mes gardes constamment. Mais en attendant, je comptais bien profiter de la traversé...

-JACK, JE VOLE ! Criai-je en tournant la tête vers Daryl qui pilotait l'un des deux bateaux à moteur que nous avions réquisitionné pour l'expédition.

Le chasseur poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel avant de faire faire un brusque mouvement au volant pour me faire tomber de mon perchoir à la proue du bateau.

-Hey !

Je me relevai en me massant les fesses, tentant de faire disparaître la douleur provoquée par le rude atterrissage.

-C'est dangereux ce que t'as fait, j'aurais pu passer par dessus bord ! M'exclamai-je outrée.

-Si seulement... Murmura-t-il en souriant sans quitter l'horizon des yeux.

Je m'abstins de tout commentaire, me réjouissant secrètement de voir que le chasseur semblait plus ouvert ces derniers temps. Je le voyais sourire de plus en plus souvent et cela me rendait bêtement heureuse.

Faisant quelques pas le long du bateau, je passai à côté de Daryl au poste de commande pour me diriger à l'arrière, où Glenn et Maggie étaient assis tranquillement... enfin tranquillement... Glenn commençait à arborer un teint aussi frais qu'un plat d'épinards en conserve.

-Alors les zamoureux, ça gazouille ! Eh bah dis-donc petit scarabée t'as l'air au bout de ta vie, t'as pas le pied marin ? Lui demandai-je gaiement en m'accroupissant devant lui.

Il faut dire aussi que Daryl avait profité du fait d'être au milieu de nul part et à l'abri des regards, pour pousser le moteur à fond. Notre embarcation fonçait donc à toute allure en créant, ce qui était à mon sens, un agréable roulis.

-...me sens pas bien... Gémit-il en fermant les yeux.

Maggie pleine de sollicitude lui caressait doucement le dos pour le réconforter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas on est bientôt arrivé. Le rassura-t-elle.

-Mmmh j'ai comme un doute... Réfléchis-je à haute voix en me relevant pour fixer l'horizon brumeux devant nous.

Le lac était vraiment immense, quarante kilomètres jusqu'à la rive d'après Daryl et la brume matinale qui le recouvrait ne nous permettait pas de distinguer les berges. À notre gauche, je pouvais à peine voir le bateau dans lequel se trouvaient Michonne, Davis, Rick et Bob.

Ils nous suivaient légèrement en retrait. Leur hors-bord plus imposant que le notre n'était pas aussi rapide mais, le shérif se débrouillait bien au pilotage pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie.

À certains moments, j'arrivais quand même à apercevoir le pont qui traversait Pontchartrain. Il reliait Lewisburg, une ville voisine de Madison, à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Cela aurait été plus rapide d'utiliser le pont mais c'était trop risqué d'après Rick, nous aurions été à découvert et on ne savait pas dans quel état il était.

-Tiens Glennounet, tu veux des chips ? Demandai-je en lui tendant un petit paquet.

Le coréen ne me répondit pas se contentant de basculer le haut de son corps par dessus la rambarde pour vomir le contenu de son estomac.

-...elles sont goût barbecue. Insistai-je avec un grand sourire en agitant le sachet devant ses yeux.

-Je te hais... Grommela-t-il en prenant de grandes inspirations pour calmer sa nausée.

-Siri arrête de le torturer c'est cruel. Me réprimanda Maggie sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire .

-D'accord, d'accord j'arrête. Gloussai-je en m'éloignant.

Je retournai auprès de Daryl en m'amusant à tester mon équilibre face aux soubresauts du bateau et m'installai sur le siège à côté de son poste. Sans rien dire, j'étendis mes jambes pour les poser sur une console, faisant attention de ne rien toucher sur le tableau de bord, puis lui tendis mon précieux paquet de chips dans lequel il piocha sans même me regarder.

Je souris en fermant les yeux, me détendant pour profiter de ce moment d'accalmie.

Je sentais avec délice l'air vif qui me fouettait le visage et s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux. Ça ne valait pas les embruns de l'océan mais, mon cœur se gonflait de joie face aux sensations que cela réveillait en moi.

J'aurais pu passer ma vie au milieu de l'eau... Pensai-je en soupirant.

Ma mère avait toujours eu toutes les peines du monde à me faire quitter la mer lorsque j'allais nager petite et ça ne s'était pas amélioré avec le temps. Je lui avais fait de sacrées frayeurs autrefois en partant surfer des vagues monstrueusement gigantesques... Mon ventre se serra à ces souvenirs, à ce besoin viscérale, quasi vital, de rejoindre l'océan qui ne m'avait jamais quitté malgré la fin du monde.

Mais là encore, les zombies avaient imposé leurs carcasses putrides, m'empêchant d'oser même imaginer plonger un orteil dans l'eau... putain de connards de morts-vivants !

Comme pour me donner raison, j'aperçus un vieux cadavre gonflé par l'eau qui flottait complètement à la dérive. On aurait pu croire voir une personne faisant tranquillement la planche si deux bras décharnés ne s'agitaient pas pathétiquement en l'air pour tenter d'attraper les oiseaux qui lui tournaient autour. Cette sortie en bateau était carrément déprimante finalement...

-Hé belette, t'es ce qu'on appelle une enfant des marées nan ?

Sortant de mes pensées de moins en moins joyeuses, je tournai un regard interrogateur vers le redneck qui me fixait avec une lueur étrange.

-Tu répètes tout le temps que tu viens d'une région maritime et que t'adores l'eau.

-Oui et alors ? Demandai-je ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire mystérieusement.

Le bruit du moteur augmenta subitement et Daryl fit faire un demi-tour au bateau pour traverser à toute vitesse le sillage laissé par le hors-bord de Rick. Sous l'effet des vagues créées, notre embarcation décolla, rebondissant contre l'eau en nous éclaboussant. Je me relevai de mon siège comme un ressort.

Le bateau tanguait comme jamais et j'éclatai de rire complètement euphorique. J'avais l'impression de faire du rodéo sur l'eau.

-Ouiiiii, encore ! Réclamai-je en levant les bras en l'air tout en sautillant alors que le bateau retrouvait sa stabilité.

-BEUARGGG …

Je me retournai en reconnaissant le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un en train de vomir.

-...où p'têt pas en fait...

-Je vous maudis sur vingt générations bande de malades ! Hurla Glenn en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche.

-Holà comme tu y vas, faudrait déjà qu'on survive assez longtemps pour produire la première génération. Plaisantai-je avant de reporter mon attention sur Daryl pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

...chiche de le refaire...

* * *

-Nom d'un crocodile en slip, c'est gigantesque !

Maintenant que nous avions les deux pieds sur le plancher des alligators, je pris la pleine mesure de ce qui nous attendait.

L'horizon était dégagé, seulement troublé par quelques tours et bâtiments plus hauts que la moyenne.

Mais pour le reste, nous étions bel et bien dans une des plus grandes villes de Louisiane.

Les quartiers faits de longues et anciennes structures de la Nouvelle-Orléans s'étendaient devant nous, formant des rues et avenues s'enchaînant les unes avec les autres pour former un quadrillage quasi parfait sur tout le territoire.

Ça me donnait le tournis. Si jamais je perdais le reste du groupe ici, je serais paumée à coup sûr.

Pour me rassurer je me rapprochai de mes compagnons.

Daryl et Glenn étaient partis chercher des voitures pour nous permettre d'atteindre le centre ville et nous attendions en silence leur retour dans une des nombreuses maisons colorées qui nous entouraient.

Mon tomahawk en main, je tentais de rester calme autant que possible. Après le bon moment passé à m'amuser sur le lac, cette tension qui me tombait dessus était vraiment dure à supporter et je sentais que ça serait pire en voiture. Mes jambes fourmillaient. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver à nouveau enfermée dans un véhicule mais, Rick affirmait que nous devrions commencer par aller voir du côté de la base militaire de la ville qui était assez éloignée.

Je n'avais rien contre la décision du shérif, néanmoins je pensais que nous aurions pu laisser les investigations de côtés quelques jours, le temps de prendre nos marques à Madison et de se contenter de faire du ravitaillement à l'ancienne pour de se familiariser avec cette ville immense. Cependant, Caleb avait insisté pour que nous allions voir la base dès aujourd'hui. C'était là que devaient se rendre sa femme et son frère la dernière fois qu'il avait eu un contact avec eux au début de tout ce bordel.

Nous n'avions pas de grands espoirs concernant cet endroit, les rumeurs sur de nombreux sanctuaires et terres promises avaient fleurit dans tout le pays à mesure que les morts se relevaient pour casser la croûte... mais souvent cela ne menait à rien sinon à une nouvelle déception...dans le meilleur des cas.

* * *

-Bienvenue chez toi belette...

Sortant de ma contemplation des vieux bâtiments coloniaux qui défilaient sous mes yeux, je renvoyai un regard interrogateur à Daryl.

-On vient d'entrer dans le quartier français, Vieux carré, c'est le centre historique... M'informa-t-il.

Je m'enfonçai plus profondément dans mon siège, j'étais mal à l'aise...

J'avais le sentiment qu'on nous observait et les jolis balcons colorés qui bordaient les maisons me laissaient une désagréable impression.

-Paranoïa quand tu nous tiens...

La voiture commença à ralentir alors que j'apercevais la berge du fleuve Mississippi qui traversait la ville. Maggie se gara dans une petite rue plus loin où nous attendaient Rick et son groupe.

-Il va falloir traverser le pont, la base est censée se trouver de l'autre côté. Nous informa le shérif en observant les carcasses de voitures entassées sur la chaussée qui menait à l'autre rive.

Je retins un soupir désespéré. La route semblait longue et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il ne devait pas être loin de midi, s'il fallait qu'on fasse autant de chemin à pied il était certain que nous ne serions pas de retour à Madisonville ce soir.

Daryl avait déjà évoqué cette possibilité lorsque nous avions planifié notre excursion, aussi nos amis étaient préparés à ne pas nous voir rentrer aujourd'hui mais, cela ne me réjouissait pas vraiment de devoir passer la nuit ici.

Me motivant intérieurement, j'ôtai ma veste en jeans pour la nouer autour de mes hanches, la chaleur émanant du bitume m'était déjà insupportable...

-Je sens que ça va être une super journée... Grognai-je en emboîtant le pas au reste du groupe.

* * *

Le contraste entre les deux rives du Mississippi était assez étrange. Nous avions quitté la zone ''historique'' pour nous retrouver dans un secteur plus moderne. Bob m'expliqua que l'endroit avait été particulièrement touché lors de l'ouragan Katrina.

Les petites maison de plain pied construites ici se ressemblaient toutes et donnaient un aspect plus ''aseptisé''. Elles avaient du être reconstruites à la chaîne et sur le même modèle.

L'absence de zombies me faisait un drôle d'effet aussi, il y en avait bien quelques uns qui avaient croisés notre chemin mais beaucoup moins que de l'autre côté du fleuve.

Le silence qui était de mise depuis que nous marchions, me semblait de plus en plus malaisant à mesure que nous approchions de notre objectif.

Objectif qui s'avéra moins loin que je l'imaginais, constatai-je alors que je voyais les maisons se faire de plus en plus rares pour laisser la place à plusieurs grands bâtiments.

Il nous avait fallu à peine une heure pour arriver jusque là et maintenant que l'impressionnant centre des Marines se dressait devant nous, nous ne savions pas vraiment par où commencer.

-C'est le quartier général de la division de réserve. Si ils ont effectivement fait quelque chose pour évacuer les civils on doit pouvoir trouver des plans à l'intérieur, une trace de ce qu'ils ont fait. Nous dit Rick en scrutant le périmètre.

-Ils ont l'air d'avoir tenu le siège un bon moment. Constata Daryl en observant les cadavres qui s'amoncelaient au pieds des grilles du bâtiment.

Entre les grilles et la structure, tout était propre, pas un zombie ne semblait avoir passé la barrière.

En longeant discrètement les clôtures, nous constations que la base des gardes-côtes et l'académie militaire faisaient partie du complexe des Marines avant de se finir au bord du fleuve où ils jouissaient d'un accès à un quai privé.

Ils avaient eu une situation idéale pour faire face à l'épidémie, pensai-je. Des murs solides, protégés par des hommes aguerris et armés, le fleuve comme barrière naturelle et des navires aujourd'hui absents pour pouvoir évacuer le moment venu.

Peut-être que Caleb n'avait pas eu tort d'espérer pour les membres de sa famille.

-Bien, on va se trouver une maison avec une bonne vue sur la base et on va rester en planque jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. On fera un roulement pour la surveiller et si il n'y a rien à signaler, on tentera d'explorer les lieux demain matin.

-Oh joie, des heures enfermés à rien branler... Râlai-je.

-Si tu veux branler quelque chose frenchie je suis certaine de pouvoir te trouver un volontaire. Me chuchota Michonne en rigolant.

Rougissant comme pas possible, je lançai un regard paniqué sur Daryl pour m'assurer qu'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Je vois que tu as déjà trouvé un candidat. Dit-elle avec un regard entendu.

Oh misère, l'attente allait être longue pensai-je alors que des scènes dignes d'un film pour adulte me venaient à l'esprit.

-Va me falloir des bonbecs... Grognai-je frustrée en me remettant en marche sous les taquineries de Michonne.

-Envie d'une gâterie frenchie ?

* * *

-...m'ennuie...

-...

Je poussais un énième soupir.

Depuis quelques heures, nous avions installé nos quartiers dans une maison familiale qui avait du appartenir à un haut gradé, si j'en jugeais par les quelques photos de l'homme et sa famille disposées ça et là dans les pièces.

Et depuis quelques heures, je devais composer avec le silence de Daryl qui s'occupait de l'entretien de ses flèches sans me porter attention.

Michonne et Rick avaient pris le premier tour de surveillance en s'installant sous une lucarne dans les combles, Glenn et Maggie s'étaient enfermés dans une chambre pour se ''reposer'' avant leur propre tour, enfin Davis et Bob surveillaient les alentours depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Je me retrouvais donc seule dans une chambre d'enfant avec mon binôme.

Voir Daryl installé sur un lit aux draps Barbie m'avait bien fait rire au début mais ça m'était vite passé alors que l'ennui prenait possession de moi.

Allongée au sol sur le ventre, je glissai une main dans la caisse de jouets posée à mes côtés. Le premier que j'attrapai au hasard, fut sans surprise une poupée semblable à celle qui ornait les draps de la chambre.

Avisant la blonde chevelure qui surmontait la petite tête trop maquillée du jouet entre mes mains, je souris... après tout pourquoi pas...

-Au secours, au secours ! Pitié, une vilaine bande de vilains morts-vivants pas beaux veulent me manger, sauve moi Darylounet! Couinai-je d'une petite voix de crécelle.

Planquée au pied du lit, j'agitais la poupée en l'air à la manière d'une marionnette sous les yeux de Daryl.

Sans réponse de sa part, je m'apprêtais à relever la tête pour voir ce que le chasseur pensait du spectacle, mais fus interrompu dans mon mouvement en sentant que la Barbie m'était arrachée des mains.

Stupéfaite, je tournai mon regard en arrière pour constater que la poupée était clouée au mur derrière moi avec une flèche en pleine tête.

Je revins à Daryl qui, l'arbalète en main, souriait d'un air satisfait.

-J'aime pas les blondes... elles se font tout le temps culbuter dans les films de zombies.

-Ok, je prends note... et je suis certaine que ça fera plaisir à Beth.

-Mmh...

Je retournai au coffre pour choisir une brune cette fois-ci.

Si mes souvenirs étaient bon, il devait s'agir de Skipper la grande sœur de Barbie. Fichtre mon âme d'enfant se réveillait d'un coup et ça me foutait un peu la trouille, pensai-je en enfilant une robe de princesse à paillettes sur le petit corps en plastique. Fière de ma nouvelle compagne de jeux, je me tournais à nouveau vers Daryl en commençant à parler d'un ton théâtral.

-Oh mon preux chevalier...

...Et voilà que Skipper partait rejoindre sa sœur sur le mur des trophées...

-J'aime pas les brunes...

-Tu vises vachement bien ! Constatai-je en admirant la flèche qui défigurait la pauvre Skipper.

...bon alors pas toi, pas toi, toi non plus... Marmonnai-je en balançant des poupées blondes dans toute la pièce.

...ah voilà !

J'avais trouvé une poupée de chiffon ''Charlotte aux fraises'' au fond du coffre, sa chevelure en fils de laine orange sentait encore le parfum des fraises...

-Et moi, tu m'aimes bien ?

Le redneck fit mine de réfléchir avant de se pencher pour me la prendre des mains et la poser à côté de lui contre la tête de lit.

-J'accepte d'entraîner une mini belette de plus.

-Sérieux ? Demandai-je morte de rire.

-Yep ! Aller ramène les autres cibles que je m'amuse un peu moi aussi. Grogna-t-il.

* * *

-Daryl, Siri, vous êtes où ?

-On est là ! Criai-je à Glenn qui nous cherchait.

-Ah vous voilà. C'est votre tour pour... Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? Demanda l'asiatique en voyant des jouets plantés sur tous les murs et au plafond de la chambre.

-Bah on joue à la poupée ! Dis-je en haussant les épaules comme si ça semblait évident.

-D'accooord, je vais pas chercher à comprendre. J'suis venu vous dire d'aller là-haut pour la surveillance.

-On arrive.

-Oh attend Daryl une dernière !

-Ok, t'es prête ?...PULL !

Je lançais une poupée en l'air pour la voir rapidement rejoindre ses congénères contre un mur.

-Vous êtes aussi tarés l'un que l'autre. Soupira Glenn en nous regardant récupérer toutes les flèches plantées un peu partout.

-Daryl aide moi. Demandai-je en regardant celles restées dans le plafond.

Sans rien dire il s'approcha de moi et me souleva par les hanches pour que je puisse récupérer les dernières.

Ses doigts glissèrent relevant légèrement mon débardeur alors que je tendais le bras en l'air.

La sensation de ses grandes mains caleuses sur moi me firent frisonner tandis qu'il me reposait au sol en les laissant s'attarder quelques secondes de plus que nécessaires me faisant l'effet d'une caresse.

Me retournant pour lui rendre ses carreaux, je croisais ce regard assombri qui me rendait dingue.

Bien, Tina serait fière de moi pensai-je avec un sourire en voyant les mains de Daryl se crisper brièvement avant de se relâcher.

Quittant la chambre à la suite du chasseur, j'interceptais le regard incrédule de Glenn qui observait la petite tête rousse dépassant de la poche de la veste de Daryl.

-Hé ouais mon gars, invasion de belettes en perspective!


	44. Chapter 44

_Hola les gens, je viens à vous avec une grande nouvelle, l'heure tant attendue pour certains du **WARNING** est arrivée!_

 _Donc oui, voilà venue ma toute première scène à caractère sexuellement (très)explicite. ça concerne la quasi-totalité du chapitre donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce type de lecture, il vaut mieux passer votre chemin^^._

 _Bref, ça va chauffer dans les falzars et Darylounet se prépare à passer l'audition pour 50 nuances en s'entraînant sur Siri..._

 _Et aussi sortez couvert, mangez cinq fruits et légumes par jour(non les fraises tagada ne sont pas des fruits) et surtout ne laissez pas vos chastes yeux s'égarer sur mes élucubrations nocturnes vous aurez été prévenu..._

 _...sinon bonne lecture pour ceux qui s'y risquent et merci à Miwa de me rassurer en me disant que je ne suis pas totalement folle d'écrire ce genre de choses^^._

 **HOUSE OF THE RISING SUN**

-J'y vois que dalle...

-Il faut que tu les règles... là, ici, tu tournes la molette jusqu'à ce que ça soit au mieux.

Me rasseyant sur un vieux coffre en bois, j'observai la belette traficoter la paire de jumelles collée à ses yeux. Son visage et en particulier sa bouche se tordaient dans de drôles de grimaces alors qu'elle se concentrait sur sa tâche.

-Y a pas moyen, avec le soleil c'est impossible de voir à l'intérieur.

J'écrasai mon mégot par terre et poussai un peu Siri pour regarder à travers la lucarne. Les rayons rougeoyants que le soleil couchant envoyait sur toute la ville, se reflétaient sur les hautes fenêtres qui couvraient la façade de la base des Marines.

Même depuis notre poste d'observation j'étais ébloui par la lumière qui s'en dégageait.

-Quand le soleil sera couché on surveillera le bâtiment, on verra p'têt de la lumière à l'intérieur où quelque chose si y a du monde. En attendant, garde un œil sur les environs de la base.

-Ok, alors vu que ça risque d'être long...

Les bras croisés, je regardai la belette faire quelques pas pour aller de l'autre côté des combles.

Elle posa au sol quelques cartons qui surplombaient une table en bois, et traîna cette dernière du mieux qu'elle put jusqu'à la lucarne. Elle farfouilla ensuite un peu partout, se cognant de nombreuses fois contre la charpente de la toiture, pour finir par dégoter une pile de petits coussins d'un autre âge dont les housses en patchwork faisaient mal aux yeux.

S'allongeant sur la table, elle cala deux coussins sous son menton pour se retrouver parfaitement alignée avec la fenêtre et observer à sa guise ce qu'il se passait au loin.

-Parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle fière de l'installation de son petit mirador personnel.

Je retins les remarques qui me brûlaient la langue pour me contenter de chercher de quoi m'occuper dans le tas de magazines près de la fenêtre. Un des binômes précédents avait du les dégoter dans le bazar environnent pour passer le temps.

Pour ma part, je laissai la belette commencer la surveillance seule. Ça ne servait à rien qu'on soit tous les deux collés à la lucarne. De toute façon, pour le moment il n'y avait rien à signaler et je doutais que cela change d'ici demain.

* * *

Après la lecture soporifique d'un énième magazine, le dernier traitant du recyclage des excréments de panda, je décollai mes yeux fatigués du papier glacé pour regarder comment s'en sortait la belette.

Elle s'était montrée étonnamment calme et docile au cours de l'heure écoulée. J'aurais pu croire qu'elle dormait, si ses pieds ne s'agitaient pas en l'air dans un battement régulier et que sa tête ne bougeait pas légèrement quand elle balayait le paysage devant elle à l'aide des jumelles.

Je profitai de ce moment pour l'observer plus en détails.

Ses cheveux attiraient toujours aussi vivement mon attention. J'aimais voir les rayons du soleil se perdre dedans, on aurait dit qu'ils prenaient feu et je ne me lassais pas du spectacle. Ils avaient commencé à repousser, leurs pointes venant caresser son cou chaque fois qu'elle les ramenait derrière ses oreilles en râlant sur le côté ''non-pratique'' de cette coupe mi-longue.

Je continuai à laisser mon regard se balader sur ses épaules pâles, son dos et ses reins creusés par la position qu'elle avait adopté.

Je sentis mes doigts me picoter alors que je me remémorais la douceur de sa peau quand mes mains s'étaient posées à cet endroit... J'avais eu envie de la caresser, de laisser mes paumes passer sur la peau fine de ses hanches pour remonter ensuite à sa taille, son ventre plat qui me mènerait plus bas, toujours plus bas...

Si Glenn n'avait pas été dans la pièce, je crois que j'aurais bien été capable de plaquer Siri dans ce foutu lit ridiculement rose, pour la torturer à ma façon.

J'aurais pu enfin empoigner ces fesses, qui m'avaient rendu dingue toute la journée alors que je les voyais se balancer sous mes yeux dans un jean qui moulait ses formes à la perfection. Merle aurait certainement eu une expression bien imagée pour décrire un tel cul mais, tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit quand je posais les yeux dessus, c'est que j'aurais pu passer ma vie à couvrir ses arrières.

J'aurais ensuite bâillonné sa bouche impertinente de la mienne, ne lui laissant plus une chance d'émettre la moindre plainte ou idiotie, seulement sa voix gémissant mon nom de plaisir et m'en demandant toujours plus, enroulant son petit corps contre moi... La dévorant avec autant de rage que tous ces maudits qui erraient dehors, avides d'une chair aussi tendre que la sienne. Ouais, j'étais devenu comme tous ces mâles libidineux prêts à se damner pour une paire de cuisses...

Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelles cuisses... Je ne pouvais pas me comporter avec Siri comme avec les autres femmes... elle n'avait rien en commun avec les autres femmes... elle était un ovni dans ce monde de dingue... une putain d'extra-terrestre foutrement bandante...

-Daryl ?

Serrant les dents, je revenais à moi pour plonger dans les yeux de la belette qui me dévisageait d'un air insondable.

-Quoi ! Aboyai-je un peu rudement, j'étais plus que mal à l'aise.

Elle me renvoya un sourire malicieux en descendant son regard jusqu'à mon entrejambe incontestablement tendue.

-Oh rien j'étais juste curieuse de savoir à quoi tu penses. Répondit-elle amusée, laissant couler pour retourner à sa surveillance.

Maudite belette ! Bien, tant mieux si elle voulait faire comme si de rien n'était ! Je ne m'en porterais pas plus mal...

...putain est-ce que c'était un sourire que j'apercevais relever les coins de sa bouche ! Si elle le prenait comme ça, y avait pas de raison. J'allais faire en sorte qu'elle se retrouve dans le même état... j'allais lui faire ravaler son sourire moqueur.

Me levant subitement, je la rejoignis en quelques enjambées et, sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, lui attrapai les jambes pour la faire glisser jusqu'à moi.

-Daryl qu'est-ce-que...

Je la coupai dans son interrogation pour prendre sa bouche d'assaut.

Ce premier contact me foudroya littéralement. C'était violent, je voulais me fondre en elle. Ça me tordait de l'intérieur, comme si tous mes muscles étaient devenus des serpents voulant se resserrer sur leur proie jusqu'à l'étouffer.

J'avais attendu si longtemps de pouvoir faire ça putain !

Toujours assise au bord de la table, je plaquai une main dans le creux de ses reins pour la rapprocher de moi, la forçant à écarter les jambes pour que je me cale entre elles. Ma deuxième main trouva son chemin à l'arrière de sa nuque, se refermant dans les mèches soyeuses pour lui faire basculer la tête et profiter de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour approfondir le baiser.

Je grondais en sentant sa chaleur, je la goûtais enfin et c'était infiniment meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je fronçai les sourcils me rendant compte que j'étais seul dans ce corps à corps. Siri n'avait pas esquissé un geste depuis que je l'avais attirée à moi... avec une certaine violence et sans son consentement...

Putain, perdu dans mes propres désirs comme je l'étais, ce fait me glaça, tombant comme une chape de plomb au fond de mon estomac. Je m'écartai d'elle aussi violemment que lorsque je l'avais prise.

Me Reculant de quelques pas, je plissai les yeux pour l'observer.

Elle restait immobile, assise au bord de la table, les yeux dans le vague. Ses lèvres encore ouvertes étaient rouges et gonflées, laissant passer sa respiration saccadée. Je pouvais voir la trace de mes doigts imprimés sur sa taille... Qu'est-ce-qu'il m'avait pris bordel !

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me passai une main sur le visage pour tenter de me calmer. Je devais dire quelque chose, m'excuser...

-Belette... Siri... écoute...

-Encore...

Je relevai la tête pour voir que Siri me regardait maintenant avec des yeux sombres, on aurait dit qu'elle voulait me tuer, son corps tendu comme un arc prêt à me sauter dessus.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je, maintenant incrédule.

-Encore !

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui n'eus pas le temps de réagir alors que la belette me bondissait dessus pour agripper ma chemise et m'attirer à elle. Foutre Dieu, d'où est-ce-qu'elle sortait une telle force ?

Je perdis définitivement le fil de mon questionnement quand elle s'accrocha à ma nuque pour m'amener à elle dans un baiser qui me fit perdre à nouveau la tête.

Putain oui elle allait me tuer...

Je reprenais le dessus la plaquant contre la table.

Sentir ses mains qui passaient sur mes bras, dans mon dos pour finir dans mes cheveux, cherchant à m'attirer toujours plus près me rendait dingue... et je voulais lui rendre la pareille.

Délaissant sa bouche, je glissai ma langue le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou, sentant battre son pouls erratique sous mes lèvres. J'essayai de faire abstraction de la cicatrice au creux de son épaule et me concentrai sur mes mains se faufilant sous son débardeur dont je la débarrassais d'un mouvement impatient.

Je m'arrêtai un instant pour admirer l'étendu de peau laiteuse sous moi. J'étais obnubilé par les mouvements de son ventre tendu et des deux merveilles plus haut. J'embrassai son nombril, souriant contre en l'entendant réprimer un gémissement.

C'était hors de question ! Elle m'avait tellement soûlé en m'imposant son babillage incessant, aujourd'hui elle n'allait certainement pas me priver de sa voix que je voulais suppliante.

Je remontai doucement, laissant mon empreinte sur elle, elle était enfin à moi ! Pensai-je en grondant contre sa poitrine.

-Pas de sous-vêtements bizarres aujourd'hui belette ? Demandai-je moqueur en faisant glisser la bretelle de son soutient-gorge noir.

-La ferme et continue crétin ! Ordonna-t-elle en enlevant à toute vitesse le bout de tissu.

Je ne trouvais même pas la force de répliquer, subjugué et attiré comme un aimant par la pointe tendue de ses seins.

Cette fois, elle ne put se retenir quand je finis par refermer mes lèvres sur la peau douce et sensible, mes dents torturant ses reliefs. Un son entre le gémissement et la plainte fusa et je me sentis durcir encore plus si c'était possible. J'en voulais toujours plus, je voulais l'entendre crier et supplier sous moi !

Elle me ramena à elle pour un baiser brûlant, ses doigts en profitant pour déboutonner fébrilement ma chemise alors que je continuais de passer mes mains sur la moindre parcelle de peau dénudée.

Je ne me foutrai plus jamais de ses soirées rituels beauté qu'elle organisait en compagnie de Jake et Tina. Sa peau était un délice sous mes doigts et ma langue, j'étais comme un camé ne pouvant m'empêcher de la toucher sans cesse.

Et cette fois, c'est moi qui retins un gémissement en sentant ses seins se fondre contre mon torse alors qu'elle écartait impatiemment les pans de ma chemise. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas senti le corps d'une femme de cette façon ? C'était tellement grisant d'oublier ainsi tout ce qu'il se passait autour de nous. Putain pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas fait plus tôt ! Pensai-je en sentant la langue et la bouche timide de Siri venir me mordiller le cou.

Je la repoussai contre la table en ramenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, admirant son corps transpirant la luxure. Pour le moment, elle se montrait aussi fougueuse et passionnée que j'avais osé l'espérer. Maintenant, je voulais la voir à l'abandon, lâchant ses dernière défenses alors qu'elle serait perdue dans l'orgasme.

Cet objectif en tête, je continuai de la maintenir d'une main, la deuxième amorçant lentement sa descente jusqu'au bord de son pantalon dont je fis sauter le bouton. Je remontai mon regard dans celui de Siri pour m'assurer qu'elle acceptait ce que je m'apprêtais à lui faire. Ses yeux suivaient mes gestes avec envie alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre d'impatience.

-Ça va toujours belette ?

Elle ne put me répondre que par un hochement de tête, lorgnant brièvement mon érection qui, toujours prisonnière de mon jean, commençait à devenir douloureuse.

Je souris, carnassier. Cette partie là n'était pas pour tout de suite, je comptais bien m'amuser un peu avant.

Abaissant sa fermeture éclair, je glissai sans attendre ma main dans sa culotte, mes doigts accueillis par une délicieuse moiteur.

-Putain belette, t'es tellement mouillée... Grognai-je appréciateur en passant un doigt sur la zone qui m'intéressait.

Immédiatement elle se cambra en gémissant, les yeux fermés par le plaisir. Le contraste entre la Siri que j'avais l'habitude de voir et celle que j'avais sous les yeux était saisisant.

J'étais à deux doigts de craquer, la voir aussi réactive m'excitait au plus au point. Ses hanches s'agitaient toutes seules, recherchant plus de contact avec ma main qui continuait son exploration.

-Ouvre les yeux, je veux te voir quand je te ferai jouir... Ordonnai-je en intensifiant mes mouvements.

Elle m'obéit difficilement, ses paupières papillonnant alors qu'elle cherchait mon regard en gémissant.

-Daryl... mmh... je veux...

-Vas-y dis moi belette, qu'est-ce que tu veux. Grondai-je en l'effleurant.

-Daryl...

-Je sais... c'est bien regarde moi. Souris-je en plongeant un doigt en elle.

Bordel elle était si chaude et serrée rien qu'autour d'un de mes doigts, imaginer ma queue en elle aurait suffit à m'achever.

Je continuai de la caresser de l'intérieur, me délectant de ses plaintes déchirées qu'elle faisait tout pour retenir. Ses yeux restaient tant bien que mal en contact avec moi alors que je fixai avec un sourire appréciateur l'expression de son plaisir...elle était superbe.

Son corps se tendait de plus en plus et je la sentais au bord du précipice. Libérant ses poignets, je me décidai à lui asséner le coup de grâce en me penchant à son oreille pour lui murmurer tout bas.

-Aller, jouis pour moi.

Son corps se contracta violemment, emprisonnant ma main que je gardais en elle, faisant tout pour faire durer son orgasme. Ses propres mains se posèrent sur mon poignet tentant de m'empêcher de continuer mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter, je m'abreuvais à sa bouche des cris qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir.

Me faisant plus doux, je la caressai avec lenteur la laissant reprendre pieds doucement. Elle passa à nouveau ses mains derrière ma nuque avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou, déposant des baisers aériens le long de ma mâchoire et frottant amoureusement son nez contre ma joue.

Bien, une belette satisfaite était une belette câline, c'était bon à savoir.

Mais pour l'heure, j'avais moi aussi un besoin urgent d'être satisfait et visiblement, la belette ne semblait pas contre si j'en jugeais par sa main qui était venue se loger contre ma braguette.

Elle passa sensuellement sa bouche le long de mon torse et de mon abdomen, me faisant gronder devant cette vision de la rouquine quasiment à genoux devant moi. Elle me regarda, mutine, devinant sans peine à quoi je pensais.

Sans rien dire elle se releva, me fixant avec amusement.

-Tu es très en forme... pour ton âge...

-Je vois que tu as retrouvé ta langue... gamine. Grognai-je en voyant qu'elle voulait jouer avec moi. Je retrouvais la foutue viking qui se plaisait à rendre coup pour coup.

-Aurais-tu préféré qu'il en soit autrement ?

Bon sang non ! Je voulais désormais profiter de cette langue acerbe d'une manière bien plus agréable.

Je l'embrassais avidement, cherchant à raviver son désir, la faisant ployer en arrière alors que j'enfouissais mon visage entre ses seins. Sa main se perdit dans mes cheveux et je grognai de mécontentement alors qu'elle la crispait soudainement trop fort, elle m'éloigna d'elle quelques secondes plus tard pour se précipiter à la lucarne.

-Putain belette à quoi tu joues ?

-J'ai vu quelque chose ! S'exclama-t-elle en plissant les yeux face à l'obscurité qui était tombée.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je blasé et surtout frustré. De ce que je pouvais en voir, et bien... il n'y avait rien à voir justement.

-J'ai cru voir des lumières.

-Ouais je fais souvent cet effet aux gonzesses. Grinçai-je.

-Daryyyl ! Souffla-t-elle, exaspérée.

Il me semblait déjà bien loin le temps où elle prononçait mon nom en gémissant...

J'allai tenter de la ramener à de meilleurs sentiments quand du coin de l'œil j'aperçus moi aussi une vague lueur venant de l'intérieur de la base. On aurait dit la flamme fugace produite lorsqu'on allumait un briquet.

-Et merde !

-Alors tu vois que j'avais raison ! Dit-elle fièrement en enfilant prestement son débardeur.

-Qu'est-ce' tu fous ?

-J'vais prévenir les autre en bas. Toi reste ici et garde l'œil ouvert. Dit-elle en me balançant ma chemise.

-'tain tu vas pas me laisser en plan comme ça ! M'énervai-je.

-Ma maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas donner aux garçons ce qu'ils veulent avant d'avoir une bague en diamant au doigt. Fanfaronna-t-elle.

-Ça fait un mal de chien !

-Je suis certaine que tu vas prendre les choses en mains, y en a pas deux comme toi pour résoudre les problèmes. Rigola-t-elle en levant un pouce en l'air avant de disparaître par l'échelle menant à l'étage du dessous.

Bordel de merde ! Elle allait me le payer, je lui ferai sa fête une fois de retour à Madison, elle allait goûter à la vengeance d'un Dixon !


	45. Chapter 45

_Hello les mordus!_

 _Alors pas trop déçus par le dernier chapitre^^. C'est vrai que j'ai fait souffrir Darylounet mais bon promis il aura sa revanche bientôt._

 _Sinon une petites questions pour vous les lecteurs, est-ce que vous voulez plus de scènes de type lemon comme dans le chapitre précédent ou est-ce que je reste plus dans le vague au niveau des descriptions dans les rapports dindon/belette?... Tout en sachant que j'ai pas prévu qu'ils s'envoient en l'air à chaque chapitre, ils ont pas que ça à faire non plus^^._

 _ **Réponses aux reviews:**_

Guest: Désolée pour la frustration et moi aussi je pense que j'aurai bien aimé être à la place de Siri^^. La revanche est pour bientôt, prochain chapitre normalement. Daryl va bien finir par l'avoir sa belette!

 **ELECTRIC BONES**

Sacrebleu, qu'est-ce-qu'il venait de se passer au juste !?

Est-ce que le soleil m'avait tapé trop fort sur la tête ou Daryl avait bel et bien fait de drôles de choses avec mon corps y a même pas cinq minutes ?

De drôles de choses sacrément agréables, pensai-je en souriant comme une débile.

Le redneck n'était pas très loquace mais, quand il s'y mettait... Mmh rien que d'y penser, j'avais des frissons dans tout le corps.

J'appréhendais et attendais impatiemment notre prochain tête à tête. Le pauvre avait l'air sur le point de me trucider lorsque je l'avais abandonné... Mais était-ce ma faute à moi si il y avait eu du mouvement du côté de la base pour nous interrompre ! Même si le lieu et le moment étaient mal choisis, je n'aurais pas été contre le fait de continuer un peu plus longtemps notre...

-Siri ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

Je sortis de mes pensées salaces, pour faire face au reste du groupe tranquillement installé dans le salon. Seuls Davis et Bob n'étaient pas là mais, je les entendais farfouiller dans la cuisine à côté.

-J'étais descendue vous dire qu'on avait vu un truc là-haut, y a eu une lumière dans le bâtiment. C'était fugace mais on l'a aperçu à deux reprises.

-Vous êtes sûrs que c'était pas juste un reflet ? Demanda Maggie.

Je secouai la tête négativement alors que Michonne et le shérif se levaient pour retourner dans les combles avec moi voir ce qu'il en était. La première me lança un drôle de regard, fronçant les sourcils en m'observant de la tête aux pieds avant de suivre son compagnon en souriant.

Une fois remontée, je constatai que le chasseur avait repris une certaine contenance et scrutait avec attention la base. Rick le rejoignit rapidement pour lui demander plus de précisions. Apparemment, il n'y avait rien eu de suspect depuis mon départ.

Je restai en retrait, laissant les deux hommes faire leurs spéculations et autres plans sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. rejoindre

À un moment, Michonne se joignit à eux, observant à son tour le centre à travers les jumelles. J'en profitai pour me rapprocher et laissai errer mon regard sur les différents protagonistes, mon préféré ressemblant subtilement à un volcan au bord de l'éruption, à mesure qu'il sentait ma présence auprès de lui. C'était vraiment amusant, pensai-je en l'effleurant discrètement.

Il ne m'avait pas regardé depuis que j'étais revenue et gardait un visage neutre face à son ami. Mais je voyais aux muscles de ses bras tendus et à ses doigts agités de légers tics, que ça le démangeait.

-Bien, on va voir avec les autres en bas ce qu'ils en pensent.

Je me réveillai pour observer Rick revenir sur ses pas. Se dirigeant vers l'échelle, il s'arrêta brièvement pour ramasser quelque chose au sol.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que...

Le shérif tenait à hauteur de visage mon soutien-gorge avec un air franchement comique.

Sans me démonter, j'allai jusqu'à lui pour le récupérer.

-Ah merci, je me demandais où il était passé.

Sous le regard sincèrement étonné de Rick, je me tortillai dans tous les sens pour remettre le sous-vêtement sans avoir à retirer mon débardeur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez traficoté tout les deux ? Demanda Michonne malicieusement.

-Oh rien de spécial, Daryl m'a juste fait part de son intérêt pour la spéléologie et j'ai voulu me mettre plus à l'aise pendant la surveillance.

Vous les garçons, vous avez vraiment pas idée de la torture que ça peut-être de porter un soutif' toute la journée. Terminai-je en m'adressant à Rick qui lançait un regard interrogateur en direction de son ami.

-De la spéléo' vraiment ? Et bien, je suppose que tu dois te sentir heureuse de pouvoir bénéficier des connaissances de Daryl en la matière, je ne crois pas avoir entendu beaucoup de monde pouvoir se vanter d'en avoir profité. Sur ce...

Michonne entraîna son homme toujours un peu à la masse, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, jusqu'à la sortie. Elle s'arrêta à mon niveau pour me chuchoter un ''Bien joué frenchie'' à l'oreille accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Rick sortit de sa transe à cet instant et s'adressa à Daryl et moi.

-Je...heum... je vous envoie Dav' et Bob pour la relève donc essayez de... enfin ne faites pas... juste, restez tranquilles le temps qu'ils arrivent ok ?

-On est toujours très sages, je suis pas une vilaine fille... pas envie que Darylounet me donne la fessée. Rigolai-je.

J'entendis un grondement dans mon dos et me forçai à garder le sourire alors que disparaissait le petit couple... j'aurais p'têt pas du plaisanter là-dessus, songeai-je en sentant la présence un chouia menaçante du chasseur juste derrière moi.

Deux grandes mains se posèrent soudainement sur mes hanches pour me faire pivoter face au redneck dont le regard n'était pas vraiment rassurant... le silence non plus d'ailleurs.

Au bout de quelques secondes de cette bataille oculaire qui m'asséchait sérieusement la cornée, je me décidai à mettre fin à la torture.

-Daryl ?

-Siri...

Ok, on allait pas aller bien loin avec ça... aller Siri, fais preuve d'intelligence pour une fois, la tension est insoutenable il faut intervenir, dis quelque chose n'importe quoi !

-Banane flambée !

-C'est ta capacité à réagir sous la pression qui t'a poussé à faire médecine belette? Demanda l'autre dindon en se foutant clairement de ma gueule.

-La ferme ! J'ai faim c'est tout... Boudai-je.

-Pour pas changer...

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer, que déjà Daryl avait pris ses aises en me bâillonnant de ses lèvres.

Fichtre, je pensais pas que le goût du tabac froid sur ma langue pouvait avoir un effet aussi aphrodisiaque... mais c'était pas une raison pour me laisser faire ! Je suis une femme fière, une femme forte qui peut être très méchante quand elle a la haine et qui n'accepte pas qu'on lui marche sur les pieds !

Je m'écartai avec toute la motivation qui m'animait...autant dire très peu.

-Écoute moi bien... lapinou ... si tu comptes me faire le coup du poulpe en pleine face pour me faire taire à chaque fois que j'...

-Tais-toi femme.

Ok, donc il comptait bien me faire le coup à chaque fois, pensai-je en subissant un nouvel assaut diablement efficace.

Mais non, non, non mon bon monsieur, moi je suis une femme fière, une femme forte, une femme... est-ce que c'est moi qui venait de pousser un gémissement digne d'une actrice de films pornos là?

Bon et bien oui, admettons, je n'étais plus qu'une faible femme face à ce gros lapinou plein de testostérone... mais je le ferai plier moi aussi ! Pensai-je en souriant diaboliquement alors que j'accrochais mes mains dans la nuque de ma proie.

-Je te jure que tu vas me le payer très cher belette... et ne m'appelle plus jamais ''lapinou'' ou il va t'arriver des bricoles. Chuchota-t-il contre mon oreille avant de s'éloigner.

-Vraiment ? J'ai hâte de voir ça... mon chaton d'amour. Gloussai-je, me fustigeant intérieurement de continuer à provoquer l'animal en face de moi qui n'avait rien en commun avec les lapins ou les chatons.

Entendant les deux nouveaux veilleurs arriver, je passai devant Daryl pour aller jusqu'à l'échelle mais fus interrompue par une violente claque sur mon royal popotin.

-Putain Daryl mais t'es taré !

-Ça, c'est pour avoir été une très vilaine fille belette.

Je restai bouche bée en le voyant fièrement me dépasser avec un sourire satisfait.

-Les blagues salaces et vaseuses c'est mon domaine ! Et normalement c'est moi qui te tâte l'arrière train ! hurlai-je en même temps que Dav' et Bob arrivaient, apparemment surpris de se retrouver en plein conflit portant sur le droit d'accès aux fesses.

-Les rôles s'inversent belette...

* * *

-Pour l'heure, ça ne sert à rien de se précipiter. Nous sommes à l'abri à Madison, profitons en pour nous reposer et reprendre des forces. Quelques jours de plus ou de moins ne changeront rien.

J'acquiesçai, secrètement soulagée que le shérif n'insiste pas pour que nous allions visiter la base militaire aujourd'hui même.

-Caleb risque de ne pas être d'accord avec ça.

-Il pourra toujours nous accompagner lors des prochaines sorties. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux, la ville est immense, sûrement occupée par d'autres survivants, la prudence est de mise et ça, il le comprendra. Si sa famille est bel et bien à l'abri quelque-part ça serait idiot de mourir bêtement en se précipitant.

-C'est vrai que ça serait mieux de mourir intelligemment.

-Siri...

-Je rigole grand chef, c'était juste une blagounette pour détendre l'atmosphère. Moi j'suis complètement d'accord avec le plan, j'en ai marre de constamment devoir lever le camp. Je pense que ça remontera le moral de tout le monde si on pouvait se poser quelques temps.

-Comme Rick l'a dit, la ville est grande il va nous falloir du temps pour prendre pleinement conscience de se qu'il s'y passe. On pourra toujours s'organiser pour se diviser et l'explorer sur de longues périodes. On verra ça avec les autres à la maison. Approuva Maggie en enfilant son sac à dos.

-Ok, allons-y alors. On retourne au vieux quartier pour chercher les voitures, on refera des provisions quand on sera à proximité des bateaux pour ne pas être trop chargés lors de la traversée de la ville.

* * *

-Daryl ?

-Mmh...

-J'ai une drôle d'impression.

-C'est pas qu'une impression belette...

Nous venions à peine de traverser le pont que déjà, j'avais la sensation d'être observée par d'innombrables paires d'yeux.

Daryl, l'arme à la main, scrutait les fenêtres des balcons en hauteur. Ses yeux bleus se plissaient un peu plus quand il croyait déceler un mouvement.

Devant nous, les autres étaient aussi sur leurs gardes. Je les voyais regarder dans tous les sens pour discerner le moindre danger. Seule la venue de quelques zombies errants troublait le silence de plomb qui régnait sur la ville.

L'air chaud et moite qui nous collait à la peau n'arrangeait pas le sentiment d'oppression qui nous tenaillait. En prime, le ciel s'alourdissait de plus en plus, nous annonçant qu'un orage arrivait.

Avec un peu de chance, nous serions de retour à Madison avant que le temps se gâte.

-Les voitures ont disparu !

Adieu la chance...

-T'es sûr que c'était dans cette rue qu'on était garé ? Demanda Bob en regardant tout autour de lui.

-Oui regarde, il y a encore la trace de peinture sur le mur quand Siri a cogné sa portière contre.

-Hey c'est pas ma faute si tu t'es garée trop près du mur, j'ai essayé de sortir en escalope mais mes seins passaient pas !

-Maggie a raison, quelqu'un a pris les voitures. Dit Rick de plus en plus tendu.

...on a pas le choix, on refait comme à l'aller. Cachez-vous dans un bâtiment pendant qu'on part chercher des véhicules.

-Je suis pas certaine que se séparer soit une bonne idée... Murmurai-je en voyant un trio de zombies au loin.

-T'inquiète frenchie, ça va le faire.

-Ne traînons pas. Allez vous mettre à l'abri dans une des maison de cette rue, on va faire au plus vite. Daryl ?

Le chasseur acquiesça, emboîtant aussitôt le pas au shérif qui s'éloignait au pas de course en direction d'une grande artère.

-Allez venez, ne nous attardons pas ici. Murmura Michonne, inquiète, en nous faisant signe de la suivre.

* * *

-Ça commence à être long.

La tête posée sur mes genoux, je laissai glisser mes yeux vers Glenn qui était assis à mes côtés dans un vieux canapé défoncé.

Depuis qu'on était entré dans cette maison, il n'avait pas quitté la ruelle des yeux et j'étais sagement restée près de lui, trop inquiète pour oser dire quoi que se soit. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Je voulais retourner au bateau, rentrer chez nous, prendre un bain et un repas chaud avec nos amis, et papoter avec Tina et les autres.

-Là bas, y a quelque chose !

Je me redressai en voyant Glenn filer comme une flèche dans la rue.

-Et merde !

-Siri qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Davis en débarquant dans l'entrée avec les autres.

-Glenn est sorti, il a vu un truc. Je vais le chercher, attendez nous ici !

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et me précipitai dans la direction où j'avais vu disparaître l'asiatique.

Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il lui avait pris bon sang ! Même s'il avait bien vu quelque chose, c'était pas une raison pour faire l'idiot en détalant comme un lapin monté sur ressorts.

Je me stoppai un instant pour reprendre mon souffle. Ma course m'avait conduite dans une grande rue commerçante où des échoppes en tous genres se succédaient les unes aux autres.

J'avais perdu la trace de Glenn.

La chaleur étouffante, la course poursuite, la peur qui accélérait mon rythme cardiaque... je me sentais mal, j'avais l'impression de suffoquer entre les façades immenses qui bordaient l'asphalte.

Je tentai de me faire plus discrète en me mettant à l'abri le long de l'allée. Plus j'avançais, et plus j'avais l'impression d'entendre comme un bourdonnement sourd à mes oreilles... non, pas un bourdonnement, un grondement. Ce même bruit caractéristique qui accompagnait les morts quand ils se déplaçaient en masse. Impossible cependant de dire s'il s'agissait d'une horde ou d'un groupe moins important.

Arrivée à une intersection, je lançai un regard derrière moi. Est-ce-que je devais faire demi-tour ? Glenn pouvait être n'importe où maintenant, et je n'étais même pas sûre de retrouver mon chemin pour revenir auprès des autres.

J'allais revenir en arrière quand le son de pas rapides résonna à ma gauche. Je me planquai un peu plus, ne laissant que mes yeux dépasser de l'angle du mur pour voir qui arrivait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je vis Glenn apparaître au bout de la rue, dans une glissade. Il se releva en vitesse pour courir dans ma direction. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en l'apercevant et m'avançai pour aller à sa rencontre.

Quand il me vit, son visage se décomposa. Il se mit à hurler en courant deux fois plus vite.

-Siri barre toi !

-Quoi ?

Je compris enfin l'ampleur du problème quand j'aperçus une quinzaine de zombies coller aux basques du coréen.

Suivant son conseil, j'amorçai un demi-tour mais m'arrêtai net en voyant qu'un autre groupe de morts arrivait de cette direction... et pas que de là, il en sortait de presque toutes les ruelles adjacentes.

-Y en a partout ! Hurlai-je, alors que Glenn arrivait à mes côtés.

Mon ami regarda frénétiquement autour de nous à la recherche d'une échappatoire avant de m'attraper par le bras.

-Par là !

Il indiqua la seule ruelle qui nous était encore accessible en m'entraînant dans cette direction. Déjà, les zombies commençaient à nous tomber dessus. Je donnais des coups à l'aide de mon tomahawk pour écarter toutes les mains décharnées qui se tendaient avidement vers nous.

En arrivant à l'entrée de la ruelle, je retins un hurlement de frustration alors que la panique montait d'un cran en moi.

-C'est un cul-de-sac ! Criai-je.

-Y a une porte ici ! Hurla Glenn que j'entendais à peine à cause des grognements incessants.

-Ouvre la !

-J'peux pas y a un cadenas ! Faut que tu viennes l'ouvrir !

-J'ai pas le matos pour, tire une balle dedans on s'en fout!

De plus en plus de morts s'engouffraient dans la ruelle. Leur précipitation et la rage qui les animait les poussaient à forcer le passage tous en même temps entre les murs étroits, ralentissant leur progression.

Je défonçai autant de crânes que possible, mais le piège se refermait inéluctablement sur nous. Dans mon dos, j'avais entendu deux coups de feu suivis par une flopée de jurons.

-Siri j'ai plus de balles ! Viens ici, sers-toi du tomahawk !

Je quittai ma position pour rejoindre mon compagnon à toute vitesse.

Il me laissa la place puis déplaça les bennes à ordures qui étaient le long du mur avant de les mettre en travers de la ruelle, dans le but de ralentir l'avancée des rôdeurs.

De mon côté, j'abattais mon arme de toutes mes forces sur les chaînes et le cadenas bien abîmés de la porte. Les chocs répétés résonnaient et se répercutaient dans tout mon bras.

-Putain mais t'es fait en quoi espèce... de saloperie... de connerie... de putain... de cadenas... à la con ! Hurlai-je en martelant le bout de métal.

-Siri grouille toi !

Les larmes aux yeux, je donnais désespérément des coups aussi fort que possible, sentant mes bras s'engourdir au fur et mesure. Soudain, le bruit salvateur du métal tombant au sol retentit. Je baissai les yeux pour voir le cadenas par terre et m'empressai de retirer les chaîne encore sur la porte.

-Glenn c'est bon !

Je poussai la porte, m'écartant pour laisser l'asiatique entrer en premier. Les zombies le suivaient de près et j'achevai les plus proches avant de le suivre et de refermer la porte.

-J'y vois rien !

La voix de Glenn résonna dans l'obscurité. La pièce dans laquelle nous avions atterri semblait close. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre pour l'éclairer.

Dans mon dos, les morts avaient commencé à pousser contre la porte, j'entendais leurs ongles racler inlassablement contre le métal de celle-ci.

Je me plaquai dos à elle pour la bloquer.

-Il faut qu'on les empêche d'entrer, trouve quelque chose pour coincer la porte.

J'entendis Glenn se cogner un peu partout et farfouiller avant de revenir jusqu'à moi.

-Je trouve rien, donne moi ton arme ! Ordonna-t-il.

Gardant mon appui, je tendis mon tomahawk du mieux que je pus avant de sentir Glenn tâtonner l'espace autour de lui à l'aveuglette.

-AÏEUH ! C'était mon œil ça !

-Pardon.

-Et ça c'est mes seins !

-Pardon.

-Et là t'es clairement trop bas ! Putain Glenn ta perception du corps humain est vraiment à chier !

-J'suis vraiment désolé !

Il finit par trouver mon bras et l'arme qui pendait au bout.

Je devinais vaguement ses mouvements alors qu'il se baissait.

Il glissa la lame du tomahawk dans l'interstice sous la porte et donna quelques coups dedans pour bien la caler.

-C'est bon tu peux t'écarter, ça devrait tenir un moment.

Je m'écartai, avançant les bras tendus devant moi pour prévenir tout obstacle.

-Faut qu'on trouve une sortie, t'as pas de lampe torche ?

-Non, un rôdeur à attrapé mon sac tout-à-l'heure, j'ai du le laisser là bas. Et toi ?

-Non plus. C'est Daryl qui gardait la lampe dans notre binôme.

J'avançai à petits pas, bousculant une étagère d'où il tomba quelques objets dans un bruit mat.

Des piles de cartons entravaient régulièrement mon chemin et j'en renversai quelques-uns en me prenant les pieds dedans.

-On doit être dans une réserve. C'est l'arrière boutique d'un magasin. Dit Glenn qui restait dans mon sillage.

-Je me demande quel genre de boutique ?

J'avais attrapé un des articles qui étaient tombés du carton renversé. Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe, en sentant la forme de l'objet enfermé dans son emballage en plastique.

-Ici, il y a une porte !

Je me dirigeai du mieux que je pus dans la direction d'où venait la voix de Glenn. J'eus le temps de renverser deux autres étagères avant d'arriver à lui.

-Putain c'est le bordel ici !

-La porte est fermée. S'énerva l'asiatique en s'acharnant sur la poignée.

-Font chier les gens à barricader toutes les issues. Essaye ''alohomora'' voire si ça marche.

-Siri...

-Oui je sais, pardon... je dis n'importe quoi quand la situation devient critique.

-Tu dis toujours n'importe quoi... Soupira Glenn.

-C'est parce-que la situation est toujours critique.

Je me retournai soudainement en entendant les coups contre la porte redoubler d'intensité.

-T'es sûr que ça va tenir ? Demandai-je un tantinet stressée.

Le silence éloquent de Glenn ne me rassura pas du tout et je serrai les poings avant de m'adresser à lui.

-Trouve un moyen d'ouvrir cette porte, moi je vais faire mon possible pour les contenir la-bas.

-On sait même pas ce qu'on va trouver de l'autre côté de cette porte !

-Mais on sait ce qu'il y a derrière l'autre. On a pas le choix ! Essaye de trouver quelque chose pour péter la serrure et sors nous de la petit scarabée !

Je retournai sur mes pas pour venir reprendre ma position initiale, dos contre la porte.

Je fermai les yeux, tentant de faire abstraction du bruit ignoble des ongles qui s'écorchaient à seulement quelques centimètres derrière moi. Les grognements et la poussée contre la porte s'intensifiaient. Est-ce qu'ils avaient senti que j'étais à nouveau à portée de leurs gueules puantes ?

Plus loin devant, Glenn semblait s'agiter dans tous les sens, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour donner quelques coups contre la serrure.

-Glenn... Le pressai-je en serrant les dents sous l'effort.

Déjà, la porte s'entrouvrait par à-coups alors que mes pieds glissaient sur le sol sous la pression derrière moi.

Le rai de lumière qui filtrait par cette ouverture me laissait voir des dizaines de doigts sanglants se tendre à la recherche d'une proie.

-Glenn ! Hurlai-je.

-Je fais ce que je peux !

-Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je crève ici ! Daryl vient tout juste de me faire découvrir les joies du sexe et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer !

-Je trouve rien d'utile! Hurla l'asiatique complètement hystérique.

-Alors viens récupérer mon putain de tomahawk, il sert plus à rien ici ! Criai-je désespérée en voyant tout un bras se faufiler par l'ouverture à côté de moi.

Glenn revint rapidement auprès de moi, aidé par la lumière ténue qui nous permettait vaguement de distinguer les contours de la pièce.

Il attrapa mon arme et donna un coup dans le bras qui dépassait, me permettant de refermer un peu plus la porte, avant de retourner s'attaquer à sa propre porte.

-Siri, la porte est ouverte !

-Quoi ! Comment c'est possible ?

-J'en sais rien mais dépêche toi, rejoins moi. Le champ est libre de ce côté !

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je soufflai un coup et relâchai la pression, me jetant en avant pour courir vers Glenn alors que les rôdeurs s'engouffraient à ma suite dans la pièce.

Sans faire attention à ce qui m'entourait, je me précipitai en direction de la porte, agrippant une étagère au hasard pour la faire basculer derrière moi et entraver la progression de nos poursuivants.

Un cri étranglé s'échappa de ma bouche lorsque que je sentis mes pieds glisser sur quelque chose. Je tombai avec violence contre le sol et tentai de me relever aussi vite que possible mais, une paire de mains se referma tel des serres autour de mes chevilles.

Je secouai frénétiquement mes pieds pour tenter de me dégager, balayant le sol avec mes mains à la recherche d'une arme pour me défendre. Je refermai ma main sur un objet long et cylindrique, le même qui m'avait fait chuter à priori. Je me retournai du mieux possible pour plonger dans le regard vitreux de la moitié de cadavre qui se hissait sur moi le long de mes jambes. Sans plus réfléchir, je plongeai mon arme de fortune dans l'orbite du zombie, le plus loin possible pour qu'elle atteigne le cerveau.

Je sursautai en sentant deux nouvelles mains se poser sur moi, mais il ne s'agissait que de Glenn qui me souleva pour me remettre sur pieds.

-Aller, arrête de faire mumuse avec les rôdeurs et cours !

Sans tergiverser, je le suivis, éblouie par la brusque luminosité qui m'agressa au moment où je passai la porte.

-Putain de bordel de merde... Soufflai-je médusée.

-Ouais, tu l'as dit frenchie ! Sourit Glenn en barricadant la porte derrière nous.

Devant moi s'étendait une multitude de pénis... des pénis, partout, de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les tailles... et plein d'autres objets douteux.

Je baissai les yeux sur l'arme que j'avais gardé en main.

-Ok... est-ce-que je viens vraiment de tuer un zombie avec un godemichet ? Demandai-je ébahie.

Réaliser cela me fit glousser sans que je puisse me retenir.

Une pancarte ultra flashy nous indiquait que nous étions dans la '' Mister Binky's boutique'', le meilleur sex shop de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

-Siri viens. Ne traînons pas, il faut sortir d'ici. Chuchota Glenn.

-Pourquoi tu parles tout bas ?

-Parce-que la porte s'est pas ouverte toute seule tout à l'heure et je préfère pas m'attarder dans les parages.

-T'as pas tort... Attends, je prends juste un p'tit souvenir. Gloussai-je en fourrant quelques articles dans mon sac.

-Bon sang Siri, on a pas le temps pour tes conneries.

Je me repris et restai près de Glenn qui avançait en lançant des regards suspicieux dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sortis dans la rue.

De ce côté-ci tout était calme, tous les zombies du coin avaient du être attirés par le raffut provoqué par ceux qui s'étaient agglutinés dans la ruelle parallèle à la notre.

À peine avions nous fait quelques pas, qu'un bruit de moteur nous parvint. Glenn, sur ses gardes, me força à me baisser alors que deux voitures arrivaient dans notre direction.

-C'est eux ! M'exclamai-je en reconnaissant Maggie au volant de la première.

Je me relevai pour leur faire signe.

Maggie arrêta sa vieille guimbarde toute rouillée dans un crissement sonore et Daryl nous ouvrit la portière pour qu'on monte à bord.

-Grimpez vite ça grouille de rôdeurs dans le coin !

-On l'avait pas remarqué tiens ! Ironisai-je en claquant ma portière.

-On peut pas te laisser seule cinq minutes sans que tu fasses une connerie ! Grogna le chasseur en m'examinant sous toutes les coutures à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure.

-Maieuh ! C'est pas ma faute cette fois !

-Siri on peut savoir se que tu fous avec un sex-toy plein de sang dans la main. Demanda Maggie en me regardant à travers le rétroviseur.

-Oh ça ?

J'agitai le pénis en silicone rose fluo devant les yeux d'un Daryl à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et la surprise.

-C'est une longue histoire mais disons que j'ai trouvé une façon très rigolote de tuer les zombies...


	46. Chapter 46

_Et bien et bien, je me suis rendue compte que j'en avais frustré plus d'un dans le premier lemon (sans compter Daryl) alors pour me faire pardonner voilà ''la revanche des calbut' en feux'' avec en guest star: les idées foireuses de Siri... comme toujours._

 _C'est donc encore un chapitre **classé** **M** qui peut éventuellement traumatiser les âmes chastes et pures des lecteurs de cette histoire._

 _Encore un grand merci à Miwakoko qui n'en finie pas de me faire rire à propos d'un certain redneck ridiculement trop sexy pour notre santé mentale, ainsi qu'à toutes les lectrices qui me laissent des commentaires et me font me sentir moins seule dans mes délires^^._

 _So, Enjoy!_

 **BLACK SNAKE MOAN**

-Je vous jure, cette boutique était vraiment diiingue. Y a des objets, je sais même pas à quoi ils servent !

Je retins un grondement agacé.

J'ai cru que j'allais péter un câble lorsqu'une Maggie paniquée nous avait annoncé plus tôt que, Glenn et Siri avaient quitté la planque, pour partir dans la nature à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi.

Avec Rick, nous avions déjà eu toutes les peines du monde à revenir jusqu'au groupe, les rues fourmillaient de cadavres ambulants, alors, imaginer ces deux là livrés à eux-même dans ce guêpier m'avait donné des sueurs froides.

Heureusement que nous avions eu vite fait de repérer que les rôdeurs s'étaient regroupés dans une rue spécifique.

Il avait suffit de les contourner pour arriver dans l'allée parallèle et constater que c'était bel et bien nos amis qui avaient attiré ce rassemblement.

Finalement, ils nous étaient revenus sains et saufs, avec une histoire abracadabrante en prime.

-Regarde Daryl, je t'ai ramené un petit cadeau.

Je baissai les yeux pour voir la belette farfouiller dans son sac avant de me tendre une petite boîte.

-J'me suis dit que ça irait bien avec ta veste. Sourit-elle fièrement.

Je craignais le pire... et avec raison, pensai-je en sortant de la boîte un boxer en similicuir.

-Siri...

-Je suis sûre que tu seras super sexy là-dedans ! Explosa-t-elle, morte de rire.

J'ouvris la fenêtre pour balancer cette horreur à l'extérieur.

-Oh nan ! Mais pourquoi tu l'as jeté ? Si t'en voulais pas t'aurais pu le refiler à quelqu'un. Michonne se plaint toujours que Rick se coltine toujours le même caleçon...

-Rick t'aurait fait bouffer cette saloperie avant même que tu lui suggères cette idée.

-Mmh t'as pas tort... vaut mieux pas que je lui montre ce que j'ai ramené pour les enfants alors.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu dégoter dans un sex-shop pour des enfants ! Demanda Glenn médusé.

-Regarde si c'est pas mignon !

La belette sortit deux canards en plastique de son sac, l'un rose avec un boa en plumes et l'autre déguisé en pirate.

-Siri c'est des canards vibrants ! C'est pas fait pour les enfants ! S'exclama Maggie.

-Je sais ce que c'est, je suis pas débile ! Mais je vois pas pourquoi ils pourraient pas jouer avec. Y a même marqué qu'ils fonctionnent sous l'eau, c'est idéal quand on leur donne le bain.

-Rick va te tuer si tu donnes ça à sa fille... Soupira Glenn en attrapant la boîte avec le canard rose.

-Si tant est qu'il sache de quoi il s'agit. Tu sais, les hommes ne sont pas toujours très au fait en ce qui concerne le domaine du plaisir féminin... Et puis, celui-ci c'est pour bébé Will, je suis contre les stéréotypes avec les jouets genrés ! Judith aura le pirate et William le rose !

-Mais ce ne sont pas des jouets ! S'obstina Glenn.

-Dans sex-toy, y a ''toy'', c'est un jouet !

-Oui et il y a sex !

-Et alors ?! Faut arrêter de diaboliser la sexualité, après ça crée des adultes complexés et mal dans leur peau !

-Mais enfin, c'est des enfants ! Ils savent même pas parler, tu vas pas leurs faire des cours d'éducation sexuelle...ils y comprendraient rien !

-Bah justement, s'ils comprennent rien, pourquoi tu fais tout un fromage à propos de simples canards en plastique ? Ils ont même pas de piles de toute façon et je m'attends pas à ce qu'ils s'en servent pour autre chose que pour jouer tu sais... J'ai pas l'esprit aussi tordu que toi petit scarabée. Argumenta Siri en souriant sournoisement.

-Je...

-Et toc !

-Peu importe... On peut savoir pourquoi vous avez quitté la planque tous les deux ? Demandai-je en interrompant leur débat.

-Moi j'en sais rien, j'ai juste suivi Glenn quand il s'est mis à courir comme s'il avait des vers au cul.

-T'as vraiment des expressions immondes des fois... Soupira Glenn.

-Oh mille excuses si mon langage outrageant vous heurte très cher.

-Pour en revenir à la question, j'ai aperçu un type, seul. On aurait dit qu'il nous surveillait.

Comme il était pas loin, je pensais pouvoir le rattraper mais, il se déplaçait trop rapidement. Il connaissait la ville comme sa poche et j'ai vite perdu sa trace... Je me demande si c'est lui qui nous a aidé...

-Comment ça ?

-Lorsqu'on était coincé dans la réserve, la porte qui menait au magasin était fermée et on était vraiment en mauvaise position jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit déverrouillée depuis l'autre côté. Mais on a vu personne après.

-Pas la peine de se faire du mouron, s'il nous a aidé c'est qu'il peut pas être bien méchant... ça fait quand même sacrément du bien de penser qu'il y a pas que des connards dans ce monde. Sourit la belette en agitant joyeusement son pénis plein de sang.

Dégoûté, je le lui arrachai des mains pour l'envoyer lui aussi valser par la fenêtre.

Siri me fixa avec un grand sourire.

-Quoi !

-Nan rien... c'est juste que, je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais tout ce que tu jettes par la fenêtre depuis tout à l'heure... ça atterrit sur le pare-brise de Rick.

Je me retournai pour constater qu'en effet, mon ami au volant fixait d'un œil perplexe les objets qui ornaient son pick-up.

-T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt...

-Nope... ça aurait été moins drôle.

Je restai à l'observer pensivement alors qu'elle avait posé sa tête en appui sur le haut de la banquette, elle faisait de petits saluts au groupe de derrière en gloussant.

Cette fille était fêlée... et j'en étais dingue.

* * *

Assis dans le salon, j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite le patriarche de la famille Greene nous faire le récit de ce qu'il s'était passé à Madison en notre absence.

Ils n'étaient pas restés inactifs et avaient aménagé au mieux notre nouveau foyer, tout en explorant les alentours pour ramener quelques babioles qui pourraient être utiles.

Je me détournai de la conversation en entendant le rire de Siri.

Elle était installée un peu plus loin en compagnie de Maggie, Beth et Tina. Emmitouflée dans une énorme couette, elle profitait du feu de cheminée pour faire sécher ses cheveux.

L'orage qui nous avait menacé toute la matinée avait finalement éclaté alors que nous étions sur le lac, pour la plus grande joie de la belette qui avait déclaré adorer les orages.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se précipiter dans la maison une fois arrivée pour retirer en vitesse ses vêtements trempés.

Depuis, elle se baladait dans tout le rez-de-chaussée avec sa couverture trop grande sur le dos, ne laissant que sa petite tête dépasser. J'avais l'impression de voir une grosse chenille ramper à chaque fois qu'elle se déplaçait et j'épiais chaque mouvement de sa protection, curieux de savoir si elle avait remis des vêtements secs avant de s'enfouir là-dessous.

Une de ses mains passa entre les rebords de la couette pour porter une sucrerie à sa bouche avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Encore un des souvenirs loufoques que la belette avait ramené du sex-shop. Des sous-vêtements comestibles en bonbons... depuis tout-à-l'heure, elle les grignotait avec les autres filles en papotant joyeusement.

Elle devait avoir un sixième sens pour repérer tout ce qui contenait du sucre, c'était pas possible autrement, sa réserve de bonbons ne semblait jamais se tarir.

À un moment, elle du sentir mon regard sur elle car elle se tourna soudain vers moi, plongeant directement ses yeux dans les miens. Elle sourit malicieusement en croquant dans les perles colorées qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

Qu'elle continue à sourire autant qu'elle le voulait. De toute façon j'étais bien décidé à lui faire payer la frustration et la peur qu'elle m'avait fait subir au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Je m'étais posé trop de questions et m'étais bien pris la tête en me torturant l'esprit sur le chemin du retour. J'en était arrivé à la conclusion que, même si je redoutais de la perdre à tout moment et que nous ne formions pas la paire la mieux assortie qui soit, je m'en foutais... je voulais profiter du peu de bonheur que ce foutu monde voulait bien nous octroyer. C'était en fait ce que Carol n'avait cessé d'essayer de me faire comprendre mais, il avait fallu du temps pour que je l'accepte pleinement.

Il fallait bien une apocalypse zombie pour rendre un Dixon assez fou au point d'admettre ça et d'envisager de mettre une gonzesse dans son lit sans que cela soit purement sexuel... même s'il fallait reconnaître que ça avait son importance.

J'entendais le rire cynique de mon frère résonner à mes oreilles ''...et bientôt la maison, la barrière blanche, trois chiards et le caniche qui chiera sur ton beau gazon...''.

Ouais, on y était presque songeai-je en contemplant la grande famille recomposée que nous formions évoluer au sein de la belle maison bien rangée qu'on occupait. Manquait plus que le clebs...

-...qu'est ce que t'en penses Daryl ?

-Que je préfère les chats. Marmonnai-je.

-Hein ?

Je reportai mon attention sur Glenn qui me regardait bizarrement attendant que je lui réponde. Hershel sourit patiemment en me réexpliquant de quoi ils parlaient.

-On disait que ça serait peut-être une bonne idée de se trouver un poste fixe à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Comme ça des petits groupes pourraient passer plusieurs jours sur place pour surveiller et explorer la ville. Ça éviterait de faire constamment des allers-retours entre ici et la-bas.

-Mmh ouais... On en avait parlé avec Rick, on pensait la même chose.

Que ce soit du côté de la base militaire ou du vieux quartier, il y avait des vivants de toute évidence. Je devais reconnaître que ça m'intriguait, j'avais même hâte d'y retourner pour en savoir un peu plus. Comme l'avait souligné la belette, une personne les avait aidé et c'était une rareté non négligeable de nos jours.

Mettant cette question de côté pour le moment, j'abandonnai le salon pour me rendre dans la cuisine où je trouvai Carol et Carl, occupés à emballer des pommes de terre dans du papier aluminium.

-Qu'est-ce vous faites ? Je croyais que le gaz marchait dans cette baraque.

-La bouteille était quasiment vide et on en a pas trouvé d'autres lors de notre sortie de ce matin. M'informa Carol.

-Du coup, on va les cuire dans les braises, c'est Siri qui a proposé ça. Elle dit que ça s'appelle ''pommes de terre en robe des champs''... ça fait tellement français. S'amusa le p'tit shérif.

Je vérifiai le temps dehors. Avec la pluie qui tombait à verse et l'orage qui continuait de sévir, il y avait assez peu de chance que quelqu'un puisse apercevoir la fumée qui s'échappait de la cheminée.

Tant mieux, on serait assuré d'avoir la paix au moins pour cette nuit.

Soufflant un coup, je tirai une chaise et m'assis aux côtés des deux autres.

-C'est comment dans le coin ? Demandai-je en faisant référence à la sortie effectuée ce matin.

-Plutôt calme. La ville est petite et il n'y pas grand chose. On a croisé quelques rôdeurs mais rien qui signale d'autres présences humaines. Les maisons qu'on a visité étaient intactes.

Rien à voir avec votre expédition d'après ce que j'ai compris. Répondit Carol.

-Mmh... Ouais, c'était pas mal...agité de notre côté.

-Siri jure qu'elle a tué un rôdeur avec un sex-toy ! S'exclama Carl impressionné.

-La belette devrait pas te raconter des trucs pareils, c'est pas de ton âge.

-Siri dit qu'éviter de parler des sujets comme la sexualité et tout ce qui y touche c'est diaboliser des choses tout à fait naturelles... elle a rajouté qu'avoir peur des mots ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même... mais ça je crois que ça vient d'un film Harry Potter. Répéta doctement le p'tit comme s'il s'agissait de paroles d'évangile.

-Siri dit aussi que les fraises tagada sont des fruits et que des trolls vivent dans les montagnes, les forêts et les mers. Faut pas écouter tout ce qu'elle dit... la plupart du temps c'est des conneries.

-...Siri a dit que tu dirais ça.

-...

-Au fait, à moi aussi Siri m'a dit quelque chose.

Blasé, je lançai un regard méfiant à Carol qui continuait d'emballer ses maudites patates avec un calme olympien. Elle allait cracher le morceau à la fin ! J'en pouvais plus d'attendre et de la voir s'amuser de mon impatience. Elle avait quand même pas osé parler de ce qu'on avait fait tout les deux, pensai-je horrifié.

-Bon et alors quoi ! Qu'est-ce-qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Elle m'a juste dit de te dire, qu'elle prenait la chambre dans les combles et que tu comprendrais...

-Oh bien joué Daryl ! Me félicita Carl en levant un pouce en l'air.

-Tais-toi, t'es trop jeune pour parler de ça. Grognai-je en donnant un petit coup sur le rebord de son chapeau qui lui tomba dans les yeux.

-J'suis assez vieux pour tuer des rôdeurs je te signale !

-On en reparlera quand t'auras du poil dans le calbut' gamin.

-J'en conclus que tu as enfin suivi mes conseils. Jubila Carol.

-J'ai rien suivi du tout ! Et puis pourquoi faut toujours que vous vous mêliez de tout. Maudites gonzesses... Pestai-je en me levant pour quitter la cuisine.

Dans mon dos, j'entendis Carl et Carol se taper dans la main en rigolant.

-Âme sœur numéro trois ?

Oh pitié, nan, pas lui !

Je levai les yeux au ciel et serrai les dents en comptant jusqu'à dix dans ma tête. Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient donnés le mot pour m'emmerder aujourd'hui ?

Je me tournai vers Leslie qui me fixait de son regard endormi.

-Quoi !

-Je voulais te remercier...

Ok, ça c'était inattendu. De quoi est-ce-que ce taré voulait me remercier ?

-Ma douce amie rayonne de plus en plus et ce d'autant plus depuis votre retour. Je ne pense guère me fourvoyer en disant que cet état est de ton fait.

-C'est pas moi, c'est juste son taux de sucre qui crève le plafond... ça la rend hyperactive. Ça doit être ça le rayonnement et tout le reste...

-Non, son âme belle et pure brille d'un nouvel éclat c'est une certitude.

-Ouais enfin concernant la pureté... j'ai quelques doutes. Grognai-je blasé par le charabia lyrique du dépressif.

-Tu te trompes, âme sœur numéro un a la douceur ainsi que la pureté d'un être céleste ! S'exalta-t-il.

Perplexe, je me penchai pour rapprocher mon visage de celui de Leslie.

-Bordel de merde Droopy... mais où est-ce-que tu as dégoté du cannabis ? Demandai-je en voyant ses yeux rougis, l'odeur caractéristique qui me rappelait Merle flottant autour de lui.

-Mère nature a cru bon de nous faire profiter de ses bienfaits en faisant s'épanouir la merveilleuse Ganja non loin d'ici. J'en ai fait de la tisane si tu veux... Selon le tantrisme, c'est un puissant aphrodisiaque qui améliore les performances et ouvre la conscience à un tout autre niveau.

-C'est gentil Droopy mais, non merci... ma conscience est très bien là où elle est.

-Comme il te plaira. Sache que je n'ai aucun doute quant à ta capacité à satisfaire et honorer ma douce amie. Me dit-il solennellement en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Seigneur, qu'avais-je fait pour devoir subir ça ? Est-ce que Leslie était bien en train de m'encourager à...

-Je dois te laisser, il me faut réciter les incantations avant le rituel sacrificiel des pommes de terre...

-Euh ouais ça marche... bon sacrifice.

Clignant des paupières, je mis un instant avant de me remettre de cet échange nébuleux.

Je tournai la tête et levai les yeux en direction des escaliers.

...dans les combles hein... est-ce-qu'elle savait au moins à quoi s'attendre en transmettant cette info ? Pensai-je en souriant avant de gravir les étages.

* * *

-Siri.

-Daryl ? T'es déjà là ? Oh vite viens voir, y a un truc marrant dans le ciel !

Légèrement perplexe, j'observai la belette toujours enroulée dans sa couette. Allongée sur un matelas posé à même le sol, elle regardait le ciel à travers la fenêtre de toit au dessus d'elle en gloussant.

J'allai m'asseoir près d'elle et regardai ce qu'elle voulait me montrer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marrant ?

-Là, regarde... y a un ornithorynque qui chevauche une licorne...

Elle pointait du doigt une masse informe de nuages noirs qui filaient à toute vitesse sous la force du vent.

-Dis-moi belette, t'aurais pas bu de la tisane à tout hasard ?

-Haaaan comment tu saiiiiis ?... Elle avait vraiment un drôle de goût cette tisane quand j'y pense. Gloussa-t-elle.

-T'es complètement raide. Souris-je amusé.

-Moa ! Naaaan jamais de la vie... je suis pas raide, je suis souple comme... un concombre de mer ! C'est toi qu'est raide !

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment ! T'es raide dingue de moaaaa et t'es tout raide dans ton pantalooooon ! Chantonna-t-elle.

-C'est pas faux...

Elle tourna un regard éberlué vers moi.

-Oh my god ! Tu l'admets !

-J'vois pas pourquoi je m'en cacherais vu ce qu'on a déjà fait toi et moi. Répondis-je platement en m'allongeant à ses côtés.

Elle resta quelques secondes à me fixer, les sourcils froncés comme si elle cherchait la réponse à une question vraiment très compliquée.

J'allais lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait quand elle se jeta sur moi en me plaquant contre elle pour m'enrouler dans la couverture.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend !

-Attaque spéciale du burrito beletto-dindonesque ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Mais t'étais vraiment à poil là-dessous ?! Éructai-je en posant mes mains sur la peau nue de son dos.

-J'suis pas à poil j'ai gardé mes sous-vêtements. Gloussa-t-elle en nichant sa tête dans mon cou pour m'embrasser.

-Nan, arrête ça belette. J'ai pas l'intention de profiter de toi alors que t'es à moitié stone. Grondai-je en l'écartant un peu.

-Comme tu veux... mais moi j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de toi ! Sourit-elle avant de fondre sur ma bouche.

Bon sang ! Dès que sa langue au goût de ses sucreries parfumées entra en contact avec la mienne, mon cerveau disjoncta direct. Elle me faisait l'effet d'un shoot d'adrénaline et je retins un grondement alors qu'elle ondulait des hanches contre moi en me maintenant entre ses cuisses.

Elle y allait pas par quatre chemins la belette !

-T'es vraiment une allumeuse...

-Si tu savais... Me dis pas que tu veux pas d'un gros câlinou mon lapinou ?

Elle cherchait vraiment à me mettre à bout de nerfs.

-J'suis sérieux belette. J'ai bien l'intention que tu sois en pleine possession de tes moyens lorsque je...

-Je suis en pleine possession de tout, tu peux me croire. Dit-elle tout à coup plus sérieuse.

… Maintenant boucle ta ceinture cow-boy et en selle pour le rodéo !

Elle était vraiment pas foutue de rester sérieuse plus de deux secondes...

Mais après tout, c'est elle qui l'avait cherché. Pensai-je en l'attrapant pour la faire basculer sous mon corps.

-Bingo baby ! Rit-elle visiblement ravie de mon initiative.

-Tu peux pas la fermer... Soupirai-je.

-Oh mais faut te détendre mon Darylounet... Enfin pas trop quand même, j'aimerai bien qu'une certaine partie de ton anatomie reste tendue. Sourit-elle en glissant une main jusqu'à mon entrejambe.

Cette fille était une sorcière et Dieu sait que je n'avais pas la patience de résister à ses provocations... Mais cette fois, j'avais bien l'intention de prendre mon temps pour lui faire payer notre dernier corps à corps.

Je voulais explorer la moindre parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à moi. Aujourd'hui, rien ni personne ne pourrait m'interrompre.

La délestant du peu de vêtements qui cachaient encore son corps, je me délectai de la voir complètement nue. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde gênée et souriait, visiblement satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

Même si la pointe dressée de ses seins m'appelait, je me fis un devoir de faire disparaître d'abord ce sourire insolent de ses lèvres.

Me jetant sur elle, j'embrassai férocement sa bouche, m'abreuvant de ses soupirs qui oscillaient entre le soulagement et la plainte. Elle avait la capacité de me rendre dingue rien que par ses gémissements qui s'insinuaient dans mes veines comme une coulée de lave.

Je laissai glisser mes mains sur ses flancs, effleurant à peine le galbe de sa poitrine pour continuer à descendre jusqu'à ses hanches.

De son côté, elle avait commencé à déboutonner ma chemise avec difficulté. Je souris alors que je la voyais arracher les derniers boutons d'impatience pour finir par me l'ôter.

Comme la dernière fois, je savourai la sensation de la peau douce et fine de ses seins qui se fondait contre mon torse tandis qu'elle passait ses mains dans mon dos pour le caresser du bout des doigts.

Une main dans mes cheveux, elle abandonna mes lèvres et glissa les siennes le long de ma mâchoire, avant de s'arrêter pour planter ses pupilles dilatées dans mes yeux avec sérieux.

-Daryl, tu veux bien refaire comme l'autre fois ?

-Tu veux dire quand tu m'as abandonné avec une érection de la taille des États-Unis ? Me moquai-je en sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait.

-Nan pas ça... ça. Dit-elle en prenant une de mes mains pour la poser entre ses cuisses avec un regard brûlant.

Putain ! Elle était diablement excitante à agir ainsi. En sentant à quel point elle était humide, j'étais à deux doigts de céder à ses exigences. Mais j'avais décidé que cette fois, c'est moi qui mènerai la danse jusqu'au bout.

-J'ai mieux pour toi belette. Grondai-je en la repoussant contre le matelas.

Sans attendre, je descendis le long de son corps pour m'arrêter sur la zone qui m'intéressait.

-Daryl, tu vas pas... Oh mon Dieu !

Relevant les yeux, je souris en voyant la belette arc-boutée, son bras contre sa bouche pour retenir le cri de plaisir qui voulait sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

Fier de mon petit effet, je continuai mon œuvre, torturant doucement son intimité de ma langue avant d'y ajouter mes doigts pour retrouver la délicieuse chaleur que je brûlais de découvrir d'une toute autre façon.

-Daryl...

Son soupir fut ponctué par une flopée de ce que j'imaginai être des jurons en français, alors que je mordillais une des parties les plus sensible de son corps.

Désormais, elle maintenait fermement une main dans mes cheveux, tentant tant bien que mal de garder un minimum le contrôle. Mais les mouvements inconscients de son bassin, sa respiration saccadée et les contractions de ses muscles m'indiquaient qu'elle était au bord du précipice.

J'avais prévu de la laisser en plan à ce moment précis, la laissant mariner comme vengeance pour la frustration qu'elle m'avait causé. Mais en la voyant aussi belle, perdue dans le plaisir, je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose. Qu'elle jouisse en criant mon nom comme la dernière fois.

Rien ne me semblait plus bandant que de voir que c'était moi qui avait cet effet sur elle.

Je ne fus pas déçu quand un instant plus tard, son corps tendu pliait sous l'orgasme qui la ravageait. J'étais fasciné en voyant l'ombre des gouttes de pluie qui ruisselaient sur la fenêtre s'imprimer sur sa peau frémissante.

Elle était l'incarnation même de la luxure à mes yeux.

Comme l'autre fois, une fois la tempête passée, elle me ramena à elle en quête d'un peu plus de douceur, le temps de se remettre de ce premier assaut.

Sans rien dire, elle m'embrassa avec langueur, passant ses mains lentement sur moi, apaisant étrangement mon esprit déchaîné grâce à ses gestes emplis de tendresse. J'essayai de me calquer à son rythme, profitant de cette accalmie pour embrasser cet épiderme qui me rendait de plus en plus accro.

Au bout d'un moment, je fus sorti de mon occupation par une petite main curieuse qui s'était faufilée dans mon pantalon.

Je relevai un regard fou de désir sur la belette alors qu'elle refermait doucement ses doigts caressants sur ma queue au garde à vous.

Putain de merde c'était tellement bon ! Rien que de sentir sa main aller et venir timidement sur moi enflammait littéralement mes reins.

Ses yeux me fixaient avec une lueur de concupiscence, cherchant à savoir si ce qu'elle me faisait me plaisait.

Mais bordel ! Rien que l'idée que c'était sa main à elle qui me branlait me rendait dingue !

-Tu aimes ? Demanda-t-elle mutine en continuant son ouvrage tout en faisant sauter les derniers boutons de mon pantalon.

-Tu me tues belette... Grondai-je alors qu'elle s'installait à califourchon sur moi, son bras continuant à s'activer entre nos deux corps.

-Tu m'a pourtant l'air en forme. S'amusa-t-elle en jetant un regard plein d'intérêt vers mon membre exposé.

J'étais peut-être en forme, mais je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps si elle continuait son petit manège !

L'obligeant à s'arrêter, je la délaissai un instant, le temps de retirer mes derniers vêtements avant de revenir à elle.

Je m'étonnai encore de la voir sous moi, me souriant calmement alors que tout se que j'avais en tête, c'était de la prendre sauvagement jusqu'à se qu'elle demande grâce. Cette petite inconsciente n'avait toujours pas idée des envies primaires qu'elle m'inspirait !

-Toujours ok belette ? Lui demandai-je en poussant deux doigts en elle.

-Si tu te bouges pas un peu c'est moi qui vais te sauter dessus et je te demanderais pas ton avis ! Gémit-elle en venant d'elle-même chercher le contact contre ma main.

Je souris de satisfaction en voyant qu'elle repartait au quart de tour.

Putain ! Elle restait toujours aussi serrée...fallait vraiment que j'y aille en douceur, pensai-je en me plaçant entre ses jambes ouvertes.

-T'as l'air tendue... Murmurai-je pensivement en la caressant.

-Toi aussi ! Plaisanta-t-elle en sentant mon membre dur contre sa cuisse.

...Aller Daryl, me dis pas que t'es puceau, faut pas avoir peur. Promis, je mords pas... pour le moment... Termina-t-elle en enroulant une jambe derrière moi pour m'attirer à elle.

Elle me provoquait, comme d'habitude, et je retins un soupir exaspéré face à ses remarques débiles. Elle allait voir si j'étais puceau !

Perdant patience, je commençai à entrer doucement en elle, me délectant enfin de la sensation que me procurait son intimité se refermant autour de moi.

-Putain... Grognai-je en fermant les yeux, tentant de refréner mon besoin quasi irrépressible de la prendre plus fort.

Elle avait passé ses mains dans ma nuque me conduisant jusqu'à elle pour l'embrasser.

-T'es vraiment vulgaire toi aussi. Souffla-t-elle en affichant un drôle de rictus.

-Et toi t'es vraiment serrée... et... tendue... Gémis-je alors que mon cerveau tentait de me faire parvenir une info cruciale.

...Bordel de merde Siri ! T'es vierge ! Réalisai-je, horrifié.

-Nan, moi je suis balance ascendant bélier... Rhôôô aller, pas la peine de tirer une tête pareille ! C'est pas la fin du monde ! Enfin si, c'est un peu la fin du monde, mais pas à cause de ça...

Bon sang ! Il avait vraiment fallu que je tombe sur ce qui devait être une des dernières pucelles apocalyptiques ! Et cette idiote me disait rien, blaguant en agissant comme...

-Hé oh ! T'endors pas ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi. Et puisqu'il le faut... attaque spéciale koala-coït ! Cria-t-elle en refermant ses jambes et ses bras autour de moi pour me forcer à venir plus profondément en elle.

Rectification... j'étais tombé sur la vierge la plus tarée et dévergondée de l'apocalypse ! Pensai-je en observant son visage légèrement crispé de douleur éclairé par l'orage qui grondait toujours au dessus de nous.

-Bien, maintenant que ce petit détail est réglé, tu es prié de continuer et de me donner un super méga orgasme !

-Siri merde ! Tu peux pas...

-Tu tiens vraiment à avoir cette conversation maintenant ?

… Parce-que là, j'ai vraiment très envie de te sentir bouger en moi et que tu me fasses jouir comme tu sais si bien le faire. Me susurra-t-elle sensuellement au creux de l'oreille.

Et merde... Je commençais vraiment à douter concernant son inexpérience, elle savait foutrement bien comment rendre un homme fou.

-Je croyais que les mecs adoraient l'idée d'être le premier. Continua-t-elle en souriant sournoisement apparemment satisfaite de voir que ses paroles avaient leur effet sur moi.

-Manipulatrice...

-Juste Serpentard !

Je me sentis devenir encore plus dur si c'était possible et, inconsciemment, j'avais poussé mon bassin plus fort contre le sien la faisant gémir de plaisir.

J'avais perdu la partie il y a bien longtemps de toute façon... pensai-je en commençant à bouger doucement.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Savoir que j'étais le premier à lui faire pousser ces gémissements flattait mon ego de mâle, et m'excitait bien plus que les expériences que j'avais eu autrefois avec des femmes plus que rodées en matière de sexe. En fait, ce n'était pas du tout comparable, tout me semblait fade aujourd'hui comparé à Siri.

-Daryl... Oui... ici plus fort !

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur la belette qui, apparemment, subissait avec ivresse mes coups de reins de plus en plus puissants. Elle s'adaptait merveilleusement bien à mon rythme, se plaisant à me provoquer de temps en temps pour me faire réagir avec encore plus de vigueur.

Visiblement, j'avais trouvé un point particulièrement sensible, car elle ne cessait de me supplier, scandant mon nom tout en me labourant le dos de ses ongles.

Je me perdais comme un damné, m'enfonçant toujours plus loin et plus vite entre ses cuisses ouvertes rien que pour moi.

Une bande de rôdeurs aurait pu débarquer maintenant que ça aurait été le cadet de mes soucis tant j'étais obnubilé par la vision d'extase que m'offrait Siri alors qu'elle explosait sous mes yeux.

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter d'aller et venir en elle, rendu dingue par la sensation de son intimité se contractant convulsivement autour de mon membre pour me conduire moi aussi à la jouissance.

J'allais me retirer mais elle m'en empêcha, me laissant jouir en elle jusqu'au bout dans un grondement avant que je m'effondre.

-Ouah... Je sais pas si c'est un effet secondaire de la tisane ou toi mon canard en sucre mais... Ouah... Gloussa-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Je relevai la tête pour voir le regard pétillant de malice qu'elle posait sur moi.

-Tu me tues belette...

-Tu radotes vieil homme... et sinon, on remet ça ?


	47. Chapter 47

_Hello les gens, j'espère que le lapin de pâques vous a laissé pleins de délicieux petits chocolats dans le jardin!_

 _Moi le sucre m'est un peu monté au cerveau et ça m'a fait pondre ce petit chapitre de transition où il se passe pas grand chose... il est la juste pour le fun^^_

 _So, enjoy!_

 **KARMA COOKILEON**

-J'ai faim...

-Siri...

-Oui ma pomme d'amour ?

-Ne détourne pas la conversation.

-Rhôôô ce que tu peux être enquiquinant avec ça. Mes copines n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre que leurs mecs finissaient comme de grosses limaces amorphes et inutiles après leurs parties de jambes en l'air mais toi, t'es pire qu'une pucelle après sa première fois. On est pas obligés de blablater à propos de nos sentiments façon psychothérapie post-coïtale.

-J'te signale que c'est toi la pucelle.

-Était !

-Justement, j'aurais quand même voulu le savoir avant de...

-Avant de mettre le petit Jésus dans la crèche ? Tremper ton biscuit ? Fourrer la dinde ?... Oh mon Dieu, cette dernière expression est tellement appropriée pour nous deux ! Gloussai-je.

Ne fais pas cette tête voyons ! Si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'était pour pas te mettre la pression. Si tu savais combien d'amies j'ai eu qui devaient gérer le stress de leur conjoint en plus du leur pour leur première fois... tout ça à cause d'un truc aussi débile que de devoir passer par une petite membrane... Tu savais que des femmes naissent sans hymen ou qu'ils se détendent tout seul avec le temps... En fait, je pensais être dans ce cas là, j'ai jamais été chez un gynéco mais...

-Nan stop pitié arrête ça ! Je veux pas savoir.

-Ah les mecs... il en faut peu pour vous effrayer. C'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on en parle.

-Je voulais pas parler de vos... trucs de gonzesses.

-Trucs de gonzesses... mais c'est que t'es tout gêné mon lapinou !

-...

-Tu m'en veux pas quand même ? C'était si nul que ça ? Paniquai-je en m'éloignant légèrement de lui pour jauger sa réaction.

D'un bras, il me ramena fermement contre son torse en grondant.

-Nan belette, c'était loin d'être nul.

-Je savais qu'une bombe sexuelle sommeillait en moi ! Rigolai-je en traçant paresseusement des arabesques sur son abdomen.

-C'est plutôt une tarée nymphomane qui sommeille en toi. C'est même étonnant que tu te sois tapée personne avant aujourd'hui. Se fit-il la réflexion en passant distraitement sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Si t'avais eu des frères comme les miens, tu comprendrais pourquoi. Ils ont traumatisé le moindre de mes prétendants jusqu'au lycée. Après, j'étais trop occupée par mes études pour penser à ce genre de choses.

-J'aime tes frères et tes études...

-Parle pas trop vite, ils t'auraient démonté la tête s'ils savaient ce qu'on vient de faire.

Rien que d'imaginer la scène me faisait rire. Mes deux vikings de frères voulant régler leurs comptes avec un Daryl toujours aussi peu expansif... ça aurait été épique.

Profitant de cet instant de calme, je continuai d'explorer le corps du chasseur en laissant glisser mon index sur la peau tendue de ses muscles.

La tête posée sur son torse, j'écoutai attentivement son cœur battre tantôt calmement, tantôt un peu plus rapidement. J'imaginais que ça devait pas mal cogiter dans sa tête, Daryl n'était pas quelqu'un qui parlait beaucoup mais, son cerveau lui, avait l'air de constamment tourner à plein régime... tout le contraire de moi qui parlais tout le temps et qui préférais ne pas me torturer l'esprit plus que nécessaire...

Tiens, une cicatrice... Voyant les vestiges rosacés d'une plaie qui ne devait pas être très ancienne sur son flanc, je m'interrogeai sur ce qui avait pu faire ça.

Les bords n'étaient pas très nets et la couleur m'indiquait qu'elle n'avait certainement pas plus d'un an. La peau avait bourgeonné pour laisser un léger renflement... j'aurais bien débridé tout ça histoire de faire quelque chose de plus propre... mmh le besoin de tenir un scalpel me titillait légèrement.

-Siri... t'es un peu flippante là.

A regret, je détachai mon regard qui s'était presque collé à la cicatrice pour voir que Daryl m'observait tranquillement avec un bras calé derrière la nuque.

-Tu veux pas que je la rouvre histoire de faire une jolie cicatrice bien propre ?

-...

-Oui je sais... C'est bizarre. Mais j'ai toujours adoré les plaies et leur prise en charge. J'avais suivi une formation spéciale ''plaies et cicatrisation'' à l'école d'infirmières, le corps humain est tellement drôle ! Me réjouis-je.

Je vis son visage s'assombrir l'espace d'un instant.

Peut-être que parler de cicatrices n'était pas une bonne idée en fait...

Pendant notre corps à corps de tout-à-l'heure, j'avais brièvement vu et senti les marques qui zébraient son dos. Il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour comprendre qu'elles ne devaient pas être associées à des souvenirs joyeux. Et connaissant Daryl...

-Tu veux parler de tes autres cicatrices ? Demandai-je sans préambule.

Il me dévisagea comme si une deuxième tête m'était poussée tout à coup.

-J'dis ça, c'est juste pour crever l'abcès. Histoire de faire la conversation, d'exorciser les fantômes du passé et tout le bordel habituel... enfin, fais comme tu veux, je m'en tape.

Nouveau regard perplexe. Ok, j'étais vraiment pas douée.

-C'est pas vraiment que je m'en tape, non ! Je veux dire que je suis pas du genre à vouloir tout savoir à propos de toi, mais si tu veux me dire des trucs, tu peux... oh et puis merde fais comme tu veux ! M'énervai-je toute seule.

-T'es tarée...

-C'est pas une nouveauté.

Je constatai avec soulagement que le chasseur était plus amusé qu'autre chose par mon discours tortueux.

-J'ai compris où tu voulais en venir belette, merci... enfin je crois... Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien...oh, et si jamais tu veux me parler, et que ton histoire à un petit côté tragicodramatique, ne me sors pas un truc de mec badass du genre ''je veux pas de ta compassion ou ta pitié'' parce que tu les auras, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu subiras ma pitié, ma compassion, mes larmes, ma morve, un gros câlin et peut-être même du sexe de consolation.

-Rien que pour le sexe ça vaudrait p'tèt le coup...

-Ne sois pas ridicule... Si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air t'as qu'à demander, je serais jamais contre... sauf là maintenant, je déconnais pas quand je disais que j'avais faim.

Reste sage mon dindon sexuel, ta merveilleuse belette part en chasse pour te ramener de quoi te redonner des forces ! Dis-je en enfilant vite fait mes vêtements sous la couverture.

-Pourquoi tu te planques pour te rhabiller ?

-Parce que maintenant qu'on est devenu plus intimes toi et moi, je veux pas que tu vois mes rondeurs qui bloblotent... c'est antisexuel !

-Je t'ai vu complètement nue et t'as rien qui...bloblote.

-Oui... mais c'est pas pareil.

-Les gonzesses, vous avez vraiment un pète au casque... Soupira-t-il désespéré.

* * *

Ok, gauche-droite...RAS... aller go go go !

Me déplaçant tel un suricate ninja, j'arpentai les étages inférieurs de notre lieu de villégiature à la recherche d'une pièce bien précise... ou plutôt, d'une chose bien précise se trouvant dans une pièce bien précise. Mais pour cela, je devais faire preuve de discrétion, d'intelligence, d'agilité et de...

-Aïeuh ! putain de sa...

-Siri ?

-Beth ! Tiens salut comment ça va depuis... tout à l'heure ? Fis-je, gênée, en interrompant mes sautillements de douleur provoqués par la rencontre amoureuse de mon petit orteil avec un meuble.

-Et bien, ça va... Je venais vous chercher Daryl et toi, tout le monde est en bas, le repas est bientôt prêt. Dit la blondinette en me souriant gentiment.

-Ah oui ? Tous en bas ?...voilà qui est parfait... Murmurai-je pour moi même.

… En fait, c'est pas la peine de nous attendre, Daryl se sent pas bien.

Il a dû manger un truc pas frais lors de notre sortie. Enfin, tu le connais, il bouffe n'importe quoi ! Il a dû ramasser un raton laveur un peu faisandé sur le bord de la route pour son goûter et ça lui est resté sur l'estomac !

Donc vous en faites pas, je vais le bichonner, lui faire un petit massage sur son bidou, lui tenir les cheveux quand il dégobillera ses tripes... et ça ira mieux après. Dis-je avec un faux sourire rassurant.

-Euh tu es sûre que ça ira ? Demanda Beth en grimaçant devant l'image peu ragoutante que j'avais donné du chasseur.

-Mais oui ! Pas de soucis, j'adore jouer au docteur, surtout avec Daryl. On va bien s'amuser !

Tiens au fait, juste comme ça, est-ce-que tu saurais par hasard où Rick a installé ses quartiers ? Demandai-je subtilement.

-Il a pris la chambre au bout du couloir pourquoi ?

-Juste pour savoir... j'ai tiré les cartes et j'ai vu que mercure entrait en collision avec saturne. Vu que Rick est un bélier croisé avec le singe dans le zodiaque chinois, je dois m'assurer que sa chambre respecte les normes européennes du feng shui pour éviter que le mauvais œil lui crame les testicules... Terminai-je devant le regard éberlué de Beth.

...Ma grand-mère était druide... Fis-je en haussant les épaules ? comme si cela allait donner plus de valeur à mes élucubrations.

-Si tu le dis...

-Par contre, ne dis rien à Rick, ça risquerait de bousiller son karma cosmique s'il est au courant !

-Ça marche ! Gloussa Beth morte de rire en s'éloignant.

Bon, une bonne chose de faite ! En plus d'avoir soutiré l'information principale à l'ennemi, j'avais trouvé un alibi en béton pour avoir la paix. Objectif suivant, trouver la cible, la neutraliser et la rapatrier jusqu'au QG.

À pas de loup, j'entrai dans la tanière du shérif qui, de toute évidence, cohabitait avec sa samouraï adorée si j'en jugeais par la présence du sabre posé à côté du lit.

-Héhé, c'est l'occasion ou jamais...

Curieuse, j'attrapai le katana et le sortis de son fourreau pour l'agiter dans tous les sens en poussant des cris guerriers.

-Oyaaaa ya ya ayaaaaah ! Oh merde !

Reposant soigneusement le sabre où je l'avais trouvé, je planquai vite fait les preuves de ma maladresse sous le lit.

L'un des derniers calbut' de Rick venait de rendre l'âme, coupé en deux par inadvertance... Michonne allait me tuer si elle l'apprenait.

OK. Bon, un peu de sérieux. Il fallait que je me concentre sur l'objectif premier de la mission...

Alors... si j'étais Rick...un mec chiant comme la pluie, un peu borderline, avec un balai dans le cul... où est-ce que je planquerais mes cookies ?

A mesure que mes yeux glissaient sur les meubles, j'évaluai la pièce du regard, en énumérant mentalement toutes les cachettes possibles.

J'ouvris tous les tiroirs et placards de la chambre, farfouillant dans les affaires qui, pour la plupart, appartenaient aux anciens occupants de la maison.

Rien d'intéressant de ce côté là.

Allez Siri, réfléchis... Rick, cookies, lit, sexe, Michonne... les parties de jambes en l'air ça ouvrait l'appétit... conventionnel comme il l'était, Rick devait toujours faire ça au pieu donc...

Je me plaquai face contre le sol et passai un bras sous le lit tâtonnant à l'aveuglette.

Un sourire triomphal s'étira sur mes lèvres lorsque je sentis un objet cylindrique sous mes doigts.

-Bingo ! Mmmh des Oréo en plus.

Fière de ma prise, je retournai en vitesse jusqu'au quartier général où un magnifique dindon tout nu m'attendait patiemment sous la couette.

J'admirai l'extraordinaire spécimen masculin dans mon lit. Son torse délicieusement musclé qui s'offrait à ma vue me donna d'étranges idées qui me firent sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore en tête belette... Soupira Daryl en me regardant faire le pied de grue devant lui tandis que je souriais comme une psychopathe.

-Je me demandais si tu accepterais que je te colle des Oréo sur tout le corps et qu'on s'envoie en l'air ensuite?

* * *

-Alors ? Allez raconte !

Allongée sur la moquette de la chambre de Tina, Jake, Beth et Droopy, je gloussai en voyant l'impatience de la petite asiatique.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà et la tempête sévissait toujours dehors, donnant des airs de réunion secrète à notre petit rassemblement... ou plutôt de soirée pyjama pensai-je en étudiant la panoplie de vêtements de nuit que nous portions tous. J'étais carrément jalouse de la grenouillère panda qu'arborait Droopy, ce mec avait un sens de la mode inné !

Notre petit groupe tourna la tête en voyant Michonne, venue nous rejoindre, se faufiler par la porte entrouverte.

-Salut la compagnie ! Alors, de quoi vous discutiez?

-Siri était sur le point de nous raconter quel genre de type est Daryl au lit. S'impatienta Jake.

-Mmmh en voilà un sujet intéressant ! Il était temps que vous passiez au choses sérieuses vous deux. Au fait Siri, Rick a de sérieux soupçons te concernant...

-Vois pas du tout de f'oi tu f'arles... Marmonnai-je la bouche emplie de biscuits.

Daryl avait hélas refusé ma proposition concernant les Oréo mais, ce n'était que partie remise...

-J'espère qu'âme sœur numéro trois a su te satisfaire ma belle amie...

-Oh pour ça, tu peux lui faire confiance mon Droopy ! J'ai pas vraiment de point de comparaison mais je dirais que Darylounet est très compétant dans ce domaine. Gloussai-je.

-J'ai toujours imaginé Daryl adepte d'une bonne vieille levrette claquée des familles... je suis sûr qu'il a un petit côté bestial pendant le sexe...

-Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour une réalité Jake, c'est pas toi qui te tape Daryl, c'est Siri. Rigola Tina.

-Pitié ne brise pas mes fantasmes. C'est pas seulement la mort et la puanteur que les rôdeurs ont apporté depuis le début de l'épidémie. C'est aussi un immense désert sexuel et... j'ai besoin de ma dose de ''love stories'' !

-Toi c'est pas l'amour qui t'intéresse, c'est les histoires de cul ! Renchérit Michonne en attrapant un flacon de vernis au milieu de notre petit amas de produits cosmétiques.

-Moi je trouve ça trop mignon que Daryl soit en couple avec toi Siri. Il a l'air tellement plus heureux et ouvert depuis qu'il te connaît. S'extasia Beth dans un élan de romantisme.

-J'imagine que maintenant qu'il a tiré sa crampe il sera d'une humeur plus charmante. Approuva Jake.

-Le pauvre devait être sacrément en manque depuis le début de l'apocalypse. Il a jamais eu quelqu'un ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Beth qui était celle qui le connaissait depuis le plus longtemps parmi les membres présents dans la pièce.

-Euh... non je crois pas... je l'ai pas connu beaucoup plus que vous... Balbutia-t-elle en rougissant.

-Honnêtement Siri, je pensais pas que t'arriverais à le mettre dans ton lit aussi vite. J'avais imaginé encore plein de stratégies avec Carol pour convaincre Daryl. On pensait qu'il aurait fui à toutes jambes en sachant que t'étais vierge. Rigola Tina tout en colorant les cheveux de Jake en bleu.

-Oh, je me suis dit la même chose... c'est pour ça que je lui ai rien dit.

Cinq paires d'yeux me dévisagèrent comme si j'étais un extraterrestre en tutu.

-Bah quoi ?

-Oh ma pauvre t'as dû morfler. Grimaça Tina.

-Non franchement ça a été... et puis, comparé à tout les bobos que j'ai subi dernièrement...

-C'est vrai, ça fait pas mal ? Demanda Beth intéressée.

Jake vrilla direct ses yeux sur elle avec un air de prédateur ayant repéré sa proie.

-Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain blondinette ? Aurais-tu un prétendant en vue ?

-Eum... non, je... je me demandais c'est tout... Bredouilla-t-elle de plus en plus rouge.

-Laisse là Jake, ne va pas traumatiser la seule âme pure qui vit sous ce toit. Gronda Tina en lui faisant un discret clin d'œil.

La pauvre Beth allait se retrouver au centre d'un tout nouveau complot apparemment.

-Papa-Noël va vous tuer. Chantonnai-je en me tartinant le visage avec un masque au miel.

-Faut bien qu'on s'occupe. Sourit Jake.

-Bande de tarés ! Gloussai-je.

...au fait, vous avez une idée de quel genre d'aliments on peut se servir au cours d'un rapport sexuel, Daryl n'a pas l'air d'apprécier les Oréo...

Un concert de rire me répondit et je souris, totalement euphorique, shootée par un bonheur que je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir dans ce nouveau monde.


	48. Chapter 48

**GREY'S ANAZOMBY**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que nous vivions à Madison, et les jours passaient dans un calme routinier relativement appréciable après toutes nos mésaventures.

Nous n'étions pas encore retournés à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Une petite épidémie de grippe avait touché la majorité des habitants de la maison.

Y ayant échappé, j'en avais profité pour visiter la petite bourgade avec Siri et faire du ravitaillement. Je ne supportais plus d'être enfermé au milieu de tous ces nez qui coulent et visiblement, la belette non plus.

Carol n'avait pas menti en disant que la ville avait été épargnée. Il fallait dire qu'avec moins de huit-cents habitants avant l'apocalypse, l'endroit ne possédait pas grand chose qui puisse attirer les pillards ou les morts, à part peut-être quelques petits restaurants au bord de la marina.

Les maisons étaient toutes éloignées les unes des autres, même le centre ville n'était pas très vivant avec son église, sa bibliothèque, son épicerie et sa quincaillerie perdus au milieu d'une place déserte.

Ça n'avait pas arrêté la belette qui, jour après jour, ramenait toujours plus de ses trouvailles dans notre refuge. Une bonne partie de la bibliothèque municipale avait migré dans le salon ainsi que dans notre ''chambre''.

Baissant la tête, je souris en la voyant serrée contre moi. Elle avait gardé un bras possessif en travers de mon ventre toute la nuit mais le reste de son corps était étendu contre le matelas, son visage collé à un énorme manuel d'anatomie sur lequel elle s'était endormie et qui lui avait servi d'oreiller.

Je ne savais pas comment elle arrivait à trouver de l'intérêt dans ces livres auxquels je ne comprenais rien mais, elle affirmait que le fonctionnement du corps humain était trop cool et fascinant... Il n'empêche qu'aussi fascinant soit le corps humain, elle bavait actuellement sur un chapitre qui abordait ''les réflexes archaïques''... j'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était mais, mon corps à moi aussi avait certains ''réflexes archaïques'' que je mourrais d'envie de satisfaire.

Je laissai glisser ma main le long de sa colonne, savourant le contact avec la peau douce et chaude de son dos alors que j'emportais la couverture jusqu'au bas de ses fesses... Voilà une vision dont je ne me lasserai jamais.

Je vis un frisson la parcourir alors que l'air frais caressait son épiderme annonçant son réveil imminent. Ses yeux papillonnèrent laissant ses cils caresser délicatement ses joues et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle devinait mon regard qui vagabondait sur son corps.

La scène aurait pu être parfaite si elle n'avait pas soudain relevé la tête dans un bruit de papier déchiré et qu'une page de son manuel n'était pas restée scotchée contre la moitié de son visage endormi.

Imperturbable, la belette décolla l'importune qui lui laissa en souvenir tout un paragraphe du livre imprimé sur la joue.

-Wesh gros, bien dormi ?

...ouais, la scène aurait pu être parfaite...

* * *

-Mais pourquoiiiiiii ! Moi aussi je veux venir ! J'ai pas envie de rester avec cette bande malades germateux et plein de morve !

-On va juste faire une petite exploration en groupe réduit Siri. Il faut que quelqu'un reste ici pour s'occuper des malades et en plus... tu n'es pas toujours très discrète sur le terrain. Asséna un peu sèchement le shérif.

-Mais pourquoi vous prenez Caleb ? Sa bronchite vient tout juste de guérir et il est bien plus naze que moi sur le terrain... En plus c'est faux ! Moi je suis carrément au top lors des sorties, si j'avais pas été là la dernière fois, Glenn se serait sûrement fait boulotter façon rouleau de printemps par les zombies !

-Hey !

-Pas de protestations Jackie Chan, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est vrai !

-Oh et buis m'en bous boi... Ronchonna l'asiatique avant de se moucher bruyamment.

-Je suis sûre que tu te venges...

-Vraiment ? Et de quoi donc devrais-je me venger ? Demanda le shérif en plissant dangereusement ses yeux bleus pour fusiller Siri du regard.

-Ah bah...tiens... hey...mais...pfff qu'est ce que j'en sais moi! S'exclama la belette en faisant de grands gestes, adoptant un comportement des plus suspect.

...de toute façon je le sais que t'es raciste !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Siri, ne comprenant pas le sens de cette remarque.

-Euh Siri... tu sais que t'es aussi blanche que le cul d'un british ? En plus, Rick sort avec Michonne. Fit remarquer Jake comme s'il parlait à une débile.

-Mais je parle pas du taux de mélanine qu'on a dans la peau mais plutôt de celui des cheveux !

-Des cheveux ?

-Ouais c'est ça ! Fais pas l'innocent shérif, tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que tu t'occupais plus de Judith que de Will ! Moi je l'affirme, Rick Grimes t'es un putain de rouxophobe !

-En même temps, je le comprends, les rouquins ils ont pas d'âme, même moi ils me font flipper... Chuchota Jake à Tina qui approuva avec sérieux.

-Mais Judith est ma fille !

-Te cherche pas d'excuse ça sert à rien.

Vous avez pas intérêt à revenir en pleurant auprès de moi quand vous vous serez fait un bobo à cause du bouffeur de curry !...s'cuse Cal, moi aussi j'adore le poulet au curry... et aussi, ça va chauffer si vous me ramenez pas Daryl en entier ! J'viens de dégoter un livre du kamasutra et j'ai décidé qu'on testerai toutes les positions avant la fin de l'année !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, me demandant sérieusement si ça avait été une si bonne idée de dire à Rick de laisser Siri de côté pour cette mission...maintenant elle devenait intenable.

Mais compte tenu de ce que nous allions faire en ville, je préférais de loin la laisser ici, à l'abri.

-Bon et sinon... si jamais vous tombez sur une boutique de bonbons... pensez à moi.

-Je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour la supporter. Soupira Rick en me regardant.

-Je m'y suis fait... sinon suffit de la bâillonner. Répondis-je blasé en attrapant mon arbalète pour suivre Caleb et Michonne qui faisaient aussi partie de l'expédition.

-Vous avez vraiment une relation...spéciale...

-Ouais je sais. Grognai-je avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

-Est-ce que la base est loin d'ici ?

-Caleb, on t'a bien précisé que nous n'irions pas la-bas aujourd'hui. On va seulement essayer de savoir si une ou plusieurs personnes vivent ici, s'ils sont hostiles ou pas et s'ils peuvent nous donner plus d'infos concernant la ville et la base. On ne doit pas se précipiter.

-Je sais, c'est juste que... je n'en peux plus d'attendre. J'avais abandonné presque tout espoir concernant ma famille et nous voilà ici... avec un semblant de piste qui pourrait changer la donne.

-Je comprends, mais si justement il y a encore de l'espoir ça serait bête de tout gâcher en brûlant les étapes. Compatit Rick en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'indien.

Ce dernier acquiesça prenant une grande inspiration avant de sortir de la voiture.

Nous avions décidé de retourner au vieux quartier, pour fouiller la zone où Glenn avait aperçu l'homme qu'il avait poursuivi, jusqu'à la rue dans laquelle nous l'avions récupéré avec la belette.

Notre recherche prendrait sûrement plusieurs jours, mais cela en valait la peine. Surtout si nous trouvions de nouveaux alliés dans cette ville... et s'il ne s'agissait pas d'alliés... au moins nous saurions à quoi nous en tenir cette fois.

-Il y a le musé du vaudou et la maison Lalaurie dans le coin... Leslie aurait été fou de joie s'il avait été avec nous. Commenta Michonne distraitement en déployant un plan sur le capot de la voiture.

Je levai les yeux vers les hauteurs des grands bâtiments en briques colorées... toujours cette désagréable sensation d'être épié...

-Bien, allons-y...

J'observai mes amis se mettre en marche, l'arme à la main et sur leurs gardes, prêts à en découdre quoi qu'il advienne. Une nouvelle journée, un nouveau combat...

* * *

Cela faisait quatre jours. Quatre foutus jours que nous arpentions les rues du quartier français à la recherche du moindre indice qui nous indiquerait une présence humaine dans le coin. Mais à part de vagues impressions et pressentiments, nous n'avions vu personne.

Toutes les habitations et commerces que nous avions visité étaient vides, rien qui signalerait que quelqu'un ait squatté ici.

Il ne restait pas grand chose à piller mais cela n'était pas étonnant. Tout avait du être raflé dès le début de l'épidémie. En toute logique, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'un groupe se soit installé dans cette partie de la ville. Et pourtant...

-Il nous reste la zone ''vaudou'' à visiter, celle dont je vous avais parlé. Nous informa Michonne en pointant son doigt en direction du nord.

J'acquiesçai vaguement, pas plus emballé que mes compagnons à l'idée de passer une autre journée à brasser du vent avec pour seule distraction la venue de quelques rôdeurs mollassons.

Heureusement que Siri ne nous avait pas accompagné, elle n'aurait sûrement pas supporté de devoir explorer ces bâtiments aux sinistres réputations.

En particulier la maison Lalaurie. Le sobre hôtel particulier de trois étages dégageait une atmosphère assez spéciale rien que de l'extérieur et les nombreux geeks qui traînaient autour n'étaient pas des plus rassurants.

Penser à Siri ne fit que rajouter à mon impatience qui croissait de jour en jour.

J'imaginais que j'aurais été plus serein en demandant à Rick de l'exclure de cette sortie mais, plus les jours passaient, plus je m'inquiétais de ne pas savoir se qu'il se passait à Madison.

-Tu penses encore à elle ?

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers la samouraï qui m'accompagnait dans la fouille au premier étage du bâtiment faisant face à la maison Lalaurie. Rick et Caleb était troisième.

-Mmmh...

-Tu es amoureuuuh. Rigola-t-elle.

-C'est pas le moment pour ces conneries...

-Tu lui fais des compliments des fois ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça putain ?

-Parce-que, j'ai du mal à t'imaginer être un minimum romantique et je trouve ça triste pour Siri.

-La belette est pas du genre romantique, elle s'en fout de ce genre de trucs . Grognai-je, grimaçant

en entrant dans une nouvelle pièce. Un cadavre desséché était cloué à un mur, son sang noirâtre ayant servit à peinturlurer des symboles bizarres. Il devait être là depuis un moment celui-là !

Michonne ne fit pas grand cas du spectacle, continuant sa discussion tout en fouillant les lieux.

-Siri est une jeune femme de même pas vingt-cinq ans et t'es son premier vrai... petit ami... Continua-t-elle morte de rire de m'appeler ainsi.

...bien sûr qu'elle est romantique. Tu devrais avoir plus d'attentions envers elle.

-Et moi qui croyais que vous alliez enfin nous lâcher la grappe maintenant qu'on est ensemble...

Quand est-ce que vous allez nous foutre la paix !

-Jamais !

J'allais répliquer, mais des bruits violents résonnèrent soudain en provenance des étages supérieurs. Je lançai un regard inquiet à Michonne avant d'entendre du verre se briser et de voir un corps chuter à l'extérieur.

Je me précipitai à la fenêtre pour voir la forme sombre étendue sur l'asphalte.

-C'est Caleb !

Sans savoir si Michonne me suivait, je me précipitai, descendant les escaliers à toute allure pour rejoindre le médecin. Déjà, les rôdeurs avaient repéré cette nouvelle proie tombée du ciel.

-Caleb ! Caleb !

Je le retournai sur le dos, craignant de voir dans quel état il se trouvait.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en voyant que le doc était encore en vie. Il me fixait avec une grimace de douleur, sa respiration sifflante soulevant laborieusement sa cage thoracique.

-On peut pas rester ici, il faut partir. Tu peux marcher ?

Le pauvre avait l'air au bord de l'inconscience et ne put que secouer négativement la tête alors que je le prenais dans mes bras. Un râle crépitant s'échappant de sa poitrine, je me demandai l'espace d'une seconde si cela servait encore à quelque chose de tenter de le sauver.

À cet instant Rick et Michonne débarquèrent dans la rue en courant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !

-J'en sais rien, on était pas dans la même pièce ! Répondit le shérif en surveillant avec méfiance les alentours à la recherche d'un éventuel coupable.

-Il nous faut une voiture, on peut pas rester ici ! Paniqua Michonne en voyant les geeks se ramener de toute part.

On allait pas aller bien loin si ça continuait.

-Pars devant, trouve nous un véhicule, je couvre Daryl ! On va avancer du mieux qu'on peut en attendant. Ordonna Rick en indiquant la rue la plus dégagée.

Je serrai les dents sous l'effort, l'indien pesait son poids. J'essayai de faire en sorte de lui faire le moins mal possible mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait sombré dans l'inconscience à cause de la douleur. Je guettais du coin de l'œil les morts qui gagnaient du terrain.

Rick plantait son couteau dans le crâne de ceux qui se rapprochaient un peu trop, économisant ses balles pour éviter d'en attirer plus mais, la situation devenait de plus en plus critique.

Soudain, une aide providentielle se présenta à l'autre bout de la rue, loin derrière nous. Un van noir aux vitres teintées s'arrêta et klaxonna sans discontinuer, attirant l'attention de nos poursuivants qui semblaient hésiter, se scindant en deux groupes pour tenter leur chance du côté du véhicule bruyant.

Je lançai un regard interrogateur à mon ami. Cela ne pouvait pas être Michonne, elle était partie dans la direction opposée.

Peut importe, il nous fallait profiter de cette diversion.

Je rassemblai mes forces pour accélérer la cadence, priant à chaque seconde pour voir Michonne apparaître devant nous.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui me parurent une éternité, mes prières furent entendues lorsqu'un monospace se stoppa à quelques mètres devant nous, la samouraï au volant.

Rick s'empressa de m'ouvrir la portière arrière pour que je m'y engouffre avec Caleb qui gémissait de protestation devant tant de brusquerie.

Sans attendre, Michonne redémarra sur les chapeaux de roue, envoyant valser quelques cadavres qui lui barraient la route.

Je reportai mon attention sur le blessé, essayant d'évaluer la gravité de son état.

Il n'y avait rien de trop sanglant... c'était déjà ça... bordel ! Je savais pas du tout quoi faire en réalité.

-Hey doc, tu m'entends ? Je sais pas quoi faire, est-ce que tu sais si on peut quelque chose pour toi ?

Les yeux mi-clos, il ne semblait même pas comprendre ce que je lui disais.

Le son qui sortait péniblement de ses poumons était vraiment effrayant et je m'inquiétais sérieusement en voyant qu'un éclat de verre était planté dans son bras.

Ça c'était vraiment mauvais... je savais au moins qu'il ne valait mieux pas le retirer.

-Faut qu'on rentre à Madison au plus vite !

Je lançai un ultime regard en arrière, tentant de voir qui nous avait sauvé la mise... en vain.

* * *

Le trajet du retour me sembla être interminable. Caleb était dans un état pitoyable. J'avais d'ailleurs bien cru le perdre lors de la traversée du lac.

Son teint pâlissait à vue d'œil et il peinait de plus en plus à respirer.

J'avais déboutonné sa chemise pour constater que tout un côté de son torse semblait comme enfoncé, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait plus de côtes sur la partie gauche de son corps.

Alors que nous approchions de notre refuge de Madison, Rick tentait constamment de joindre le groupe par talkie pour les prévenir de la situation afin qu'il se tienne prêt.

Mais la portée de l'appareil était assez réduite et il fallut un moment avant que quelqu'un nous entende.

Quand la voix grésillante de Maggie finit par nous répondre, je vis les épaules du shérif se relâcher de soulagement.

Il expliqua brièvement les faits à cette dernière qui s'empressa d'appeler Siri, Tina et Hershel pour qu'ils la rejoignent.

Au bout d'un instant, c'est la voix calme et sérieuse de la belette qui résonna.

-Rick, dis moi comment est Caleb, est-ce qu'il est conscient ?

-Oui mais il ne peut pas parler, on dirait que la moitié de son thorax est enfoncé et il a un énorme éclat de verre planté dans le bras.

-Comment est sa respiration, est-ce qu'il tousse ou crache du sang ? Et la plaie, elle saigne en jet ou en nappe ?

-Sa respiration ?... Il a du mal à respirer, ça siffle mais y a pas de sang, et la plaie ne saigne pas non plus.

-Elle ne saigne pas du tout ?

-Y a quasiment pas de sang. Confirma Rick en regardant Caleb de plus près.

Un silence inquiétant régna quelques instants avant que Siri ne reprenne la parole.

-Rick, on a pas ce qu'il faut ici pour le soigner. Il y a une clinique vétérinaire en bordure de la ville, Daryl sait où elle est. Ne perdez pas de temps allez là-bas, on vous y rejoint.

Je voyais très bien de quel endroit elle parlait. Nous l'avions fouillé en quête de médicaments mais il n'y restait presque rien...hormis tout un tas de gros instruments dont nous ne pensions pas avoir besoin... à priori, nous avions eu tort et la belette allait devoir sortir l'artillerie lourde.

-Tiens bon Cal' ça va aller. On est bientôt arrivé...

* * *

Lorsque Michonne se gara devant la clinique, je constatai avec soulagement que les autres étaient déjà arrivés. Siri nous attendait dans l'entrée avec une longue table d'examen roulante.

Elle se précipita à notre rencontre pour immédiatement y installer Caleb, prenant quelques secondes pour l'examiner avant de nous dire de la suivre à l'intérieur.

-Venez, on a préparé une salle. Tina et Hershel ont essayé de rassembler tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile.

Je suivis la belette, poussant le brancard dans un dédale de couloirs, grimaçant alors que nous passions à travers une salle où des corps d'animaux en décomposition étaient restés enfermés dans des cages, pour finir par arriver dans une immense pièce blanche carrelée qui devait autrefois servir pour les opérations.

Tina et Hershel allaient et venaient dans tous les sens, ramenant toutes sorte de produits et instruments au centre de la salle.

-Alors ? Demanda Tina en se rapprochant de nous pour observer Caleb.

-Je dirais une luxation sterno-costal, la compression l'empêche de respirer et ralentit le flux dans les vaisseaux. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y pas de saignement au niveau de sa plaie au bras.

Je vais devoir remettre ses côtes en place, il me faut des pinces à champs et de la lidocaïne.

Quand ça sera fait, la circulation sera rétablie et son bras risque de pisser le sang. A mon avis, l'éclat de verre a touché l'artère humérale, il faudra tout de suite la recoudre.

-On a quasiment rien de stérile ici, il va se chopper une septicémie... chuchota Tina pour ne pas que Caleb entende.

-J'ai trouvé de la chlorexidrine pour l'asepsie mais nous avons très peu de lidocaïne. Informa Hershel en posant un masque sur le visage de Caleb.

-Il est bizarre ce masque à oxygène...

-Il vient d'ici, c'est fait pour les animaux normalement et vous devriez vous dépêcher, la bouteille d'oxygène est presque vide.

-Ok, bon Tina, tu me prépares de quoi suturer l'artère. Hershel vous avez trouvé les pinces à champs ?

Le vieil homme lui tendit une sorte de ciseau dont les bouts étaient recourbés comme des crochets.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait mais, c'était assez impressionnant de les voir tous les trois agir de façon synchronisée autour de Caleb. Ils étaient calmes et leurs gestes pleins d'assurance pendant qu'ils préparaient leur matériel.

À mes côtés, Rick et Michonne restaient eux aussi silencieux. La tension était montée d'un cran alors que nous attendions avec appréhension que nos amis agissent enfin.

J'admirai le profil concentré de Siri qui se préparait. C'était vraiment une autre facette d'elle que je n'avais jamais vu. Déjà lors de l'épidémie dans la prison elle avait fait preuve de professionnalisme mais là, elle devait agir dans l'urgence et dans des conditions vraiment mauvaises... elle était impressionnante.

-Bon on va y aller. Caleb, on a pas de quoi t'anesthésier pour le moment, j'ai préféré garder la lidocaïne pour ton bras. Il va falloir que tu restes tranquille quand je remettrais tes côtes en place, est-ce que tu m'as compris ?

Il hocha légèrement la tête, ses yeux emplis de douleur fixant obstinément le plafond et serrant les dents en attendant le calvaire qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

La belette prit les pinces, attrapant avec les crochets un os en haut du torse à travers la peau.

-Prêt ? Un, deux...

Elle tira brusquement dessus mais sous la douleur, le corps de Caleb s'arc-bouta l'empêchant de continuer.

-Maintenez lui les épaules et les hanches !

Je me précipitai pour les aider, posant fermement mes mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Cal tandis que Siri grimpait sur la table, au dessus du blessé, pour tirer de toute ses forces sur l'os qui restait solidement enfoncé.

La mâchoire serrée sous l'effort, je la vis effectuer une torsion du poignet avant de faire un ultime effort pour remettre l'os en place. Sa manœuvre fonctionna car dans la foulée, le torse de Caleb retrouva un aspect normal, comme un ballon qu'on aurait regonflé d'un coup.

Sans perdre de temps, la belette sauta de la table pour se laver les mains avec une sorte de solution orange.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, la plaie du bras avait effectivement recommencé à saigner. Seul le garrot posé par Tina et le morceau de verre encore planté limitaient l'écoulement.

Ici aussi l'affaire ne fut pas facile. Avec le sang qui coulait en jets violents pendant qu'elle suturait, je me demandai comment elle pouvait y voir quelque chose...alors qu'elle faisait de la couture à l'intérieure d'un putain de bras !

À eux trois, ils formaient une espèce de gang de Macgiver médical.

Alors qu'elle achevait ses points de sutures, Hershel interpella la belette en lui signalant que Caleb respirait toujours avec difficulté. Il plaça un petit appareil sur son doigt en fronçant les sourcils.

-Sa saturation baisse encore.

-C'est pas normal, il devrait pouvoir respirer normalement. Tourne le sur le côté.

...bruits creux à la percussion... absence de murmure vésiculaire...

Bien joué Caleb, tu nous fais un joli pneumothorax en plus !

Est-ce qu'on a un cathéter assez grand ?

-Quatorze gauge, c'est ce qu'on a de mieux. Répondit Tina en lui tendant une longue aiguille.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? Demanda Michonne en voyant Siri désinfecter la peau sous l'aisselle de Caleb.

-En gros, il a de l'air qui rentre dans son poumon à chaque inspiration mais qui ne peut pas ressortir. Ça reste coincé le long de sa plèvre et ça comprime son poumon, il faut juste que je fasse... une exsufflation...ici. Expliqua-t-elle en insérant l'aiguille entre deux côtes.

Caleb respira soudain presque normalement au soulagement de tout le monde.

-Et ben alors mon p'tit poulet tandori, tu nous en fais des frayeurs ! Rigola Siri pour relâcher la pression.

L'indien commençait déjà à avoir meilleur mine et il retira son masque pour parler.

-Siri... ma jambe...

-Quoi ta jambe, qu'est ce qu'elle a ta jambe ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète en relevant le côté gauche de son pantalon.

-Non l'autre...

Elle palpa l'autre jambe, son regard s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure.

-J'ai atterri sur cette jambe en premier...

-Et tu penses que...

-Syndrome des loges. Approuva Caleb.

-Putain mais alors toi tu m'auras tout fait aujourd'hui !

-Siri, même si j'ai rien il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, ça fait une heure déjà... Murmura faiblement le blessé.

-Bordel de merde ! Si tu crèves pas d'une infection avec tout les trous que je t'aurais fait aujourd'hui, ça sera un miracle. Soupira la belette en attrapant un scalpel.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? Demandai-je curieux.

-Oh rien de bien méchant, je vais juste devoir ouvrir son mollet en deux pour faire prendre l'air à son muscle et éviter qu'il ne perde sa jambe! Et encore, c'est en espérant que la compression à l'intérieur n'ait pas duré trop longtemps et que ça ne libérera pas de toxines dans son sang parce-que là, on serait vraiment dans la merde... je sais faire beaucoup de choses, mais bricoler un appareil de dialyse en pleine apocalypse non... à moins que vous me dégotiez un cochon éventuellement... j'ai vu ça dans une série.

La belette prit une profonde inspiration avant de tout préparer pour cette nouvelle opération.

-Putain, entre les zombies dehors et ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression de me transformer en docteur Frankenstein !

-Ouais, mais t'es un putain de sexy docteur Frankenstein. Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire pervers au coin des lèvres.

-T'es pas bien de me dire des trucs pareils, ça va me déconcentrer. Rigola-t-elle.

-Ouais j'aimerais bien qu'elle reste concentrée le temps de réparer ma jambe au moins !

-Toi la ferme, ça fait quatre jours que j'ai pas vu mon damoiseau, j'suis en manque et c'est en partie de ta faute !

-Ma faute !

-Ouais tu m'a piqué ma place dans l'escouade ! Alors t'as intérêt à survivre à tout ce que je vais te faire pour que je puisse me venger... sinon je te tue !

-Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Soupira Caleb.

-Ça en a pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte !


	49. Chapter 49

_Hello les rôdeurs, j'espère que les plus mordus d'entre vous se sont bien remis du final de cette saison 8^^._

 _Il va falloir prendre son mal en patience et éviter de se ronger les ongles en attendant la suite alors courage (surtout toi Miwakoko, ça serait con pour une pro de la manucure... et des petons odorants^^!). En attendant je vous offre un de mes fameux chapitres où il se passe pas grand chose._

 _Réponse review:_

 _Silverpink: Siri est la coolitude incarnée y a pas à dire^^. On aura un peu plus d'éléments concernant Caleb mais le mystète demeure..._

 _Pas beaucoup de notre Sexy Daryl dans ce chapitre hélas, peut-être dans le prochain!^^._

 **GAME OF TEETH**

-Oh seigneur mais c'est horrible !

Un poil vexée, je relevai mon regard sur Beth qui n'avait pu empêcher cette remarque de franchir ses lèvres en voyant l'état de la jambe de Caleb.

-Excuse-moi, mais mon travail n'a rien d'horrible ! Faire une aponévrotomie décompressive avec une fermeture en ''lacets de chaussure'' aussi réussie, considérant le peu de matos qu'on avait, c'est pas donné à tout le monde !

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça. En fait...

-En fait ce qu'elle voulait dire, c'est que sa jambe ressemble à un monstrueux gigot tombé par terre qui se serait fait bouffer par un labradoodle nommé Hector! S'exclama Jake en scrutant le mollet ouvert de Cal d'où jaillissait une partie du muscle.

-Me parle pas de gigot, toutes ces émotions m'ont filé une de ces dalles. Grognai-je en me massant l'estomac.

-Y a que toi pour avoir faim après avoir charcuté un pauvre homme sans anesthésie. Soupira Tina en venant s'asseoir près de moi.

-Je te signale que papa noël et toi vous avez aussi participé !

Elle garda le silence, pensive, pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu crois qu'il va se réveiller ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'observai le teint pâle de l'indien étendu sur son lit.

Il avait perdu connaissance presque immédiatement après le début de l'incision de sa jambe, la douleur et les pertes sanguines ayant eu raison de lui.

Heureusement pour lui en un sens. Ce que j'avais dû lui faire subir dans cette clinique vétérinaire s'apparentait plus à une boucherie qu'à une véritable opération chirurgicale et, maintenant que nous étions rentrés, je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais eu peur de tout rater.

Je n'osais pas le dire aux autres mais, j'avais de sérieux doutes concernant la survie de Caleb.

Les risques étaient grands, il pouvait faire une infection, une hémorragie, une thrombose, ses reins pourraient lâcher si l'ischémie musculaire avait libéré des toxines... il y avait tellement de choses qui pouvaient dégénérer chez lui...et nous n'avions presque rien pour les éviter.

Face à mon silence, Tina comprit sans peine que les chances étaient minces.

Le reste du groupe était resté au salon en bas pour parler de ce qu'il s'était passé à la Nouvelle-Orléans, attendant impatiemment notre verdict pour Caleb. Il semblait que lui seul détenait de potentielles informations sur ceux qui vivaient là-bas...

-Je reste ici pour le surveiller. Va voir les autres pour leur expliquer la situation.

J'acquiesçai, abandonnant Tina et Beth au chevet du patient pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée avec Jake.

L'agitation régnait en maître dans le salon.

Jake et moi venions d'arriver en plein milieu d'une discussion houleuse où chacun tentait d'exposer son point de vue sur une situation qui nous dépassait.

Apparemment, le grand débat concernait la question de savoir si, oui ou non, nous devions retourner faire des recherches dans le coin où Caleb avait fait son vol plané.

Personnellement, je n'avais pas encore d'avis là-dessus. Nous venions tout juste de renter à la maison et je ne savais rien hormis les brèves infos que le shérif nous avait transmis pour nous expliquer l'état de Cal'.

J'aperçus Daryl assis silencieusement dans un coin du salon. Imperturbable, comme à son habitude, il écoutait attentivement les avis de chacun n'intervenant que brièvement lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Il capta ma présence au moment même où je posai un pied dans la pièce, ses deux yeux perçants se posant sur moi pour m'analyser.

C'était curieux et étrangement rassurant de voir comment il avait sa façon à lui de prendre soin des gens et de communiquer. Petit à petit, j'apprenais à mieux le connaître à travers ses gestes et ses regards.

Il parlait peu, mais je savais que quand il me regardait ainsi, c'était pour s'assurer que j'allais bien, m'observant de la tête aux pieds pour savoir si, à tout hasard, je n'aurais pas perdu un bras sans m'en rendre compte, avant de s'attarder sur mon visage pour y décrypter ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête... une chose aisée en considérant le fait que ma capacité à camoufler mes émotions était proche de zéro.

Voyant mon air grave, il fit un discret signe à Rick et aux autres pour leur signaler ma présence. Aussitôt, l'agitation diminua pour laisser place à des regards curieux.

-Comment va Caleb, est-ce qu'il s'est réveillé ?

Je tournai la tête vers Michonne qui m'avait posé la question, impatiente de savoir enfin ce qu'il était arrivé au médecin.

Je secouai négativement la tête en lui répondant.

-Non, il n'a pas repris connaissance. Je pense qu'il se réveillera plus tard, quand il se sera un peu reposé, mais concernant son état... je ne suis pas sûre qu'il survive avec ce qu'on a en stock pour les soins.

-Il n'y a pas le choix ! Il faut retourner en ville pour lui trouver des médicaments. Asséna Sasha en s'adressant à Rick.

-Il y a au moins sept hôpitaux à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il y a sûrement de quoi le soigner. Approuva Hershel.

Le shérif secoua la tête en soupirant, défaitiste.

-Ce sont d'immenses structures. Déjà qu'à Barnesville où ce n'était qu'un petit hôpital ça avait été risqué, ici ça serait du suicide de vouloir entrer là-dedans.

-Il reste les pharmacies ou même les maisons de retraite, il y a toujours moyen qu'on y dégote quelque chose ? Demanda Carol.

-De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de se précipiter, on a de quoi tenir quelques jours niveau médoc. Il y a aussi pas mal de plantes qui peuvent nous être utiles aux alentours donc, attendons un peu de voir comment les choses vont évoluer pour Cal et on avisera après. Intervins-je, coupant court à cette discussion pour continuer sur un sujet qui m'intriguait depuis le départ.

...Vous ne nous avez toujours pas expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment est-ce que Caleb à pu passer à travers une fenêtre pour finir par faire la crêpe trois étages plus bas ?

Rick, Michonne et Daryl échangèrent des regards incertains, visiblement il ne savaient pas non plus ce qui était arrivé.

-J'ai seulement entendu des bruits de lutte. Le temps que j'arrive dans la pièce où il se trouvait, il avait déjà chuté et il n'y avait plus personne. Répondit Rick.

-D'un côté, il y a quelqu'un qui apparemment est hostile, mais de l'autre, nous avons encore reçu de l'aide quand la situation est devenue critique. Commenta Daryl en pleine réflexion.

Il y a peut-être plusieurs communautés et on aurait empiété sur le mauvais territoire ce coup ci...

-Il y avait un nombre vraiment plus important de rôdeurs dans ce secteur. Affirma Michonne en cherchant à savoir si cette information avait une valeur quelconque.

-Ouais et y avait des trucs assez... dégueux dans les bâtiments. À tous les coups y a encore une bande de psychopathes qui traîne dans l'coin. Grogna Daryl en me lançant un regard furtif.

Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne alors que le visage sadique de ce fou d'Archer et de ses petits copains me revenait en mémoire. Je n'avais pas franchement envie de devoir faire face à un nouveau carnage semblable à celui de la prison... mais avions-nous réellement le choix ? Dans un monde comme le notre, il fallait désormais avancer quoi qu'il en coûte, sinon c'était la mort qui nous attendait.

On ne pouvait plus se fier aux humains, nous devions nous méfier constamment, lutter les uns contre les autres pour simplement survivre.

Mais je voulais croire qu'il restait encore un peu d'espoir et d'humanité dans ce chaos.

Quand je voyais à quel point chaque membre de notre groupe se battait pour le bien des autres... Nous ne pouvions pas être les seuls à vouloir un semblant de paix et de normalité.

L'apocalypse avait fait ressortir le pire chez certains d'entre nous, mais aussi le meilleur...

-...et je suis pas prête à abandonner, sous prétexte qu'une bande de gros connards racistes, puants et misogynes veulent faire de nous de la pâtée pour zombies et chient sur mon bonheur multiethnique!

-Ouais bien dit frenchie ! Applaudit Jake avant de me donner une grande tape dans le dos.

...moi aussi je suis à fond pour le mélange des cultures !

-J'ai parlé tout haut ?

-Yep mais t'inquiète je te suis ! Vous les français, vous avez le chic pour mener des rébellions. T'sais, la Bastille, la guillotine, les nazis... vos grèves constantes pour bosser moins... je respecte grave !

On lâche rien nous, on est forts, intelligents et super sexy !...et puis comme aucun mec n'a décidé de faire son coming out dans ce groupe, faut encore qu'on trouve de nouvelles personnes pour que j'ai une chance de véritablement m'envoyer en l'air!

J'en ai marre du sexe par procuration ! Rick et Michonne sont sexuellement banals...pour ne pas dire chiants, Glenn et Maggie veulent rien dire, quant à Daryl et toi... bon, disons que ça passe parce que Daryl est un fantasme ambulant, mais vu que tu débutes, y a rien de super intéressant dans ce que vous faites.

-Quoi ! Comment ça rien d'intéressant ? A chaque fois que je te raconte tu me demandes plus de détails tellement c'est... intéressant.

-Tu racontes ce qu'on fait au lit ? Murmura Rick à sa partenaire de galipettes visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Rien que le basique ne t'en fais pas...

-Nul doute que les galants de cette humble demeure savent se montrer forts et vigoureux dans l'acte amoureux. Il ne saurait en être autrement avec d'aussi preux amants... Soupira rêveusement Leslie.

-Ne me dites pas qu'il a encore consommé du cannabis ! Grogna Daryl.

-Hé l'ami, il t'en resterait pas un peu ? Chuchota discrètement Jake à Droopy.

-Pourquoi tu parlais de bonheur multiethnique tout à l'heure, j'ai pas compris ? Demanda Davis alors que les débats allaient bon train autour de nous.

-Bah parce que je trouve qu'on a quand même un joli panel d'origines et de nationalités ici. En plus, on est aussi multi-générationnel avec option père-noël handicapé. Franchement, on ferait une super pub pour la tolérance et tout le bordel... il nous faudrait quand même quelqu'un typé maghrébin ou un truc du genre pour compléter le tableau. Fis-je pensive.

-Non Carl tu ne fumeras pas de cannabis !

-Sinon, tu devrais essayer la position de la grande ours, ça demande de la force dans les bras et un certain sens de l'équilibre, mais c'est assez fun.

-Oh temps charmant des brumes douces, dernier soleil de la saison, à sept ans comme il faisait bon...

-Mais, vous savez, moi je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de bonne ou de mauvaise situation. Moi, si je devais résumer ma vie aujourd'hui avec vous, je dirais que c'est d'abord des rencontres, des gens qui m'ont tendu la main, peut-être à un moment où je ne pouvais pas, où j'étais seul chez moi. Et c'est assez curieux de se dire que les hasards, les rencontres forgent une destinée...

-Bon allez ça suffit ! STOP ! Cria le shérif pour couvrir la cacophonie environnante.

Le calme revint subitement et je me rendis compte que j'avais complètement perdu le fil de la conversation initiale... ah oui, Caleb allait p'tèt crever, des méchants faisaient des méchancetés et de potentiels gentils jouaient à cache-cache avec nous.

-Attendons demain déjà pour voir comment va Caleb, on avisera après. Soupira Rick, visiblement las de tous les problèmes amenés par cette journée.

Moi-même, je me sentais éreintée alors que je n'avais rien fait de vraiment fatiguant. Je ne rêvais plus que d'aller me blottir au fond de mon lit avec un certain chasseur. Hélas, je ne pouvais pas encore me le permettre.

Baissant les yeux sur mes vêtements couverts de sang, je m'attardai sur mes mains où l'hémoglobine brunâtre s'écaillait dans des motifs abstraits, morbides, tiraillant ma peau en séchant dessus. Je passai mon pouce sur le dos de ma main gauche voyant la fine pellicule qui la recouvrait s'effriter.

Caleb avait encore besoin de moi, je devais m'organiser avec Tina et Bob pour veiller sur lui. Heshel était assez fatigué en ce moment, mieux valait lui épargner cette corvée. En plus, il s'était proposé pour faire une liste des plantes de la région qui pourraient nous être utiles, il sera assez occupé avec ça.

Je sursautai soudain en sentant une main se poser sous mon menton pour me relever la tête.

Daryl était resté alors que le reste du groupe s'était dispersé.

Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur moi avec sérieux comme un peu plus tôt. Je m'attendais à une déclaration ou peut-être un bon vieux roulage de pelle pour me dire bonjour après tous ces jours de séparation mais non...

-Arrête de parler de notre vie sexuelle à tout le monde. Dit-il le plus calmement du monde.

-D'accord.

-...tu mens ?

-Oui.

Il soupira, défaitiste. Il commençait vraiment à me connaître, me réjouis-je. Il savait que me convaincre de faire quelque chose était une cause perdue, pensai-je en souriant.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'en parle pas à beaucoup de monde. Il y a seulement Jake, Tina, Michonne, Droopy, Beth, Carol, Maggie des fois et Sasha... oh, et j'ai dû évoquer quelques détails avec Davis et Hershel... la conversation nous avait conduit sur un terrain glissant malgré moi.

-Ça ne me rassure pas...

-Oh mais je n'en dis que du bien ! Genre que t'es un super coup, super bien foutu, super performant, super quoi ! Et puis c'est cool d'en parler avec Jake et Tina, ils me donnent pleins de conseils techniques. Le truc qu'on a fait dans la bibliothèque la dernière fois, c'était une idée de Jake. Annonçai-je fièrement.

-T'as failli me crever un œil !

-Rhoooo fais pas ta chochotte, c'est sûr que ça demande un peu de pratique mais le résultat final en valait le coup !

-T'es folle... soupira-t il en me ramenant contre lui pour embrasser le sommet de ma tête et m'enlacer.

Je fermai les yeux, savourant cette parenthèse de bonheur dans une journée qui avait été bien chaotique.

-Je dois retourner auprès de Caleb, il lui faut une surveillance constante. Murmurai-je pas vraiment motivée à quitter son étreinte.

-Va te changer d'abord, tu ressembles à rien. Dit-il en effaçant une trace de sang sur ma joue.

-Toi, va te changer... et te laver aussi par la même occasion. Tu schlingues ! Répliquai-je en souriant.

-Banane.

-Du gland.

* * *

Assise en tailleur au fond d'un fauteuil, je luttai pour garder les yeux ouverts, relisant en boucle la même phrase d'un ouvrage posé au creux de mes jambes sans la comprendre.

Les quelques bougies allumées quand la nuit était tombée ne m'aidaient pas non plus à me maintenir éveillée... en plus, elles me donnaient l'impression d'assister à une veillée funèbre, diffusant leur lueur vacillante sur le corps de Caleb près de moi. Son teint cireux ne m'inspirait pas vraiment de bons sentiments...

Je baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, faisant rouler ma tête pour décrisper ma nuque.

Je n'allais pas tenir encore bien longtemps, Tina ne devrait pas tarder à venir pour prendre le relais jusqu'au matin.

Je tournai soudain la tête en entendant la porte de la chambre grincer pour voir apparaître Carol tenant une tasse fumante.

Elle s'approcha silencieusement de moi, me tendant le breuvage avec un sourire bienveillant.

Je le pris, humant prudemment les effluves de bergamote qui s'en dégageaient.

-Promis, il n'y a pas de cannabis cette fois. Rit-elle.

-Tu ne dors pas ? Demandai-je en avalant une première gorgée de thé.

-Pas sommeil... les autres non plus, il y a une bonne partie du groupe au salon. Leslie plume tout le monde au jeu des sept familles.

-Il triche, je l'ai vu planquer grand-mère radis dans sa manche l'autre jour. Gloussai-je.

-...comment va Caleb ?

\- Pour le moment, c'est moins pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Il a un léger fébricule mais, c'est plutôt normal considérant son état. Il faut s'assurer qu'il reste bien hydraté en priorité.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre nous alors que nous étions toutes deux perdues dans nos pensées.

J'observai le torse de Caleb se lever et s'abaisser paisiblement au rythme de ses respirations, son souffle toujours quelque peu sifflant vibrant dans l'air.

-Il ne doit pas mourir...

Carol me regarda sans rien dire, attendant la suite.

-Il est pathologiste. Si quelqu'un peut aider à trouver un remède, c'est lui... moi, je ne suis qu'un bébé chirurgien, je servirai pas à grand chose sur le long terme... C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte avec les autres, il a plus de valeur.

-Tu penses encore qu'il y a une solution ?

-Il y a toujours une solution... il faut juste rester en vie assez longtemps pour la trouver. Murmurai-je en ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

-Aaah l'optimisme, je me souviens de l'optimisme... Soupira Carol avec nostalgie.

-C'est probablement parce que tu as une mémoire d'éléphant. Souris-je doucement.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, même si Caleb survit, essaye de rester en vie toi aussi, sinon j'en connais un qui va devenir ingérable...

-Oui, je sais que Rick souffrirait terriblement de ma perte. Rigolai-je.

-La mauvaise herbe ne meurt jamais... Souffla péniblement une voix.

J'arrêtai de rire immédiatement en entendant le râle en provenance du lit.

-Caleb ! Tu m'entends ? Hurlai-je en me précipitant au chevet du blessé.

-...mmh arrête de crier...

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Comme si j'avais fait une chute de plusieurs étages pour m'écraser sur le bitume. Grommela-t il en peinant à ouvrir les yeux.

-C'est bien, je vois que tu n'as pas perdue la mémoire !

-Non et je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier à quel point tu m'as fait morfler après...

-Ça ? C'était qu'un détail. Minimisai-je.

… écoute Cal', avant que tu retombes dans les vapes... ou que tu calanches... me regarde pas avec ces yeux là tu sais que c'est tout à fait possible... il faut que tu nous dises ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Rick et les autres n'ont rien vu...

L'indien fronça les sourcils, cherchant à remettre ses idées en place pour se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il grimaça en tentant de se redresser, passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille avant de prendre la parole.

-Y avait un type, il est arrivé dans mon dos sans que je l'entende. Il m'a tout de suite attaqué... il a dit un truc à propos de... dentifrice ?...j'ai pas bien compris... il était accoutré bizarrement avec le visage tout peinturluré.

-Mmmh... je le savais, la guerre dentifricielle devait arriver tôt ou tard... Dis-je avec un air tout à fait sérieux.

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas tout saisi ! Il m'a presque immédiatement balancé à travers une fenêtre, j'ai pas eu le temps de lui faire la conversation !

-Je le sais bien Slumdog voltigeur, t'en fais pas, contente toi juste de te reposer pour le moment...

-Je vais aller prévenir les autres. Intervint Carol en adressant un sourire rassurant à Caleb.

-Et oublie pas de leur dire de commencer à rationner le dentifrice !... Plaque dentaire is coming !...si on doit tous finir avec une haleine de putois autant mettre fin à nos jours tout de suite...


	50. Chapter 50

_Et un cinquantième chapitre, un! (oui ça commence à faire long, il est temps que cette histoire se termine)._

 _Ce chapitre a été écrit pour rendre hommage à une victime bien trop souvent négligée dans cet univers, le tamiasciurus hudsonicus où écureuil roux d'Amérique... bon techniquement il n'y en a pas dans la zone où se trouvent Rick et compagnie, ils ont surtout des écureuils gris, les sciurus carolinensis, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire on va dire que les écureuils roux ont migré plus au sud...bref faisons une minute de silence pour nos chers disparus..._

 _Sinon en vrai, fallait juste extérioriser notre délire avec Miwakoko donc voilà le croisement entre notre obsession pour les petits ''squirrels'' de Daryl et nos fantasmes capillaires^^._

 _Petite info_ _: Je change une nouvelle fois de boulot donc il risque d'y avoir un ralentissement dans mes publications... je crois que vu mon planning mes patients auront vite fait de moi un zombie décharné et sans âme^^._

 ** _Réponses aux reviews:_**

 _Silverpink_ _:Le monologue d'Otis est trop culte, il fallait absolument que je le mette^^. Et oui, je suis en train de transformer ce pauvre Daryl en grosse guimauve...mais c'est tellement mignon de l'imaginer comme ça^^._

 _Si tu souhaites écrire fait le, des fois ça viens comme ça sans réfléchir. Moi j'ai rarement l'inspiration, je note juste les idées débiles qui me passent par la tête en essayant de les assembler en quelque chose d'à peu près cohérent...d'où le côté un poil décousu de cette histoire^^'... C'est cool en plus si s'est sur TWD que tu veux écrire, côté français y a pas énormément de fic... à moins que tu veuilles écrire sur autre chose, ça reste cool aussi^^_

 _Bisous, paillettes et écureuils pour toi aussi^^_

 _Divergente-EH_ _: Cours vite alors! Moi je te le dis, si on doit vivre sans dentifrice dans un monde rempli de caries on est dans la m...^^_

 **HASHTAG RAGNAR...**

Quelque peu désorienté, j'émergeai d'un sommeil profond.

Je mis un certain temps à reprendre pieds mais, j'identifiai sans peine le corps sur lequel je reposais.

Sans même ouvrir les yeux je pouvais la reconnaître rien qu'à son parfum.

Il y avait toujours comme un nuage sucré qui la suivait où qu'elle aille. Comme un vestige de sa consommation hyper glucosée de sucreries en tout genre et des produits cosmétiques dont elle se tartinait le corps.

Tranquillement assise au fond du canapé, elle semblait être réveillée depuis un moment.

Occupée à passer doucement ses mains dans mes cheveux, elle parlait à voix basse avec Leslie qui avait lui aussi passé la nuit dans le salon semblait-il.

-...j'étais sur le dos de ma licorne aquatique, poursuivant avec hardiesse le fieffé gredin qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de me dérober mon plus beau kigurumi, quand l'homme au fromage est apparu devant moi en me disant : «Je porte le fromage. Il ne me porte pas. ». Ensuite une baleillule l'a dévoré et je me suis réveillé...

-Effectivement, ce cauchemar est abominable...

La belette semblait sincèrement compatir face aux divagations du cerveau de l'autre taré. J'aurais certainement levé les yeux au ciel s'ils n'avaient pas été fermés.

-Mais en fait, c'est quoi une ''baleillule'' ?

-C'est une créature mi baleine mi libellule.

-Une sorte de baleine avec des ailes quoi ?

-Tout à fait ma belle amie.

-C'est plutôt cool...

Je poussai un soupir blasé face à tant de conneries.

-Oh tu es réveillé mon chou à la crème ? S'exclama joyeusement Siri en effectuant un étrange mouvement avec mes cheveux en bas de ma nuque...ça tirait un peu en fait...c'était même carrément désagréable !

La tête posée sur ses cuisses, j'ouvris soudain les yeux pour tomber sur un Leslie, le visage incliné sur le côté, qui m'observait avec intérêt depuis son fauteuil en face de nous.

Je me redressai en position assise, passant une main au sommet de mon crâne avant de regarder furieusement Siri.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu putain !

-Bah quoi ? Dans ''Vikings'' les mecs se font plein de tresses et ça leur va super bien... en plus comme ça t'y verras p'têt quelque chose maintenant !

-Âme sœur numéro trois reste extrêmement viril, même avec ce stylisme capillaire du plus bel effet...

-Merci Droopy ! Enfin quelqu'un capable d'apprécier mon sens de l'esthétisme à sa juste valeur !

Agacé, je tentai de défaire ces merdes qu'elle m'avait collé au crâne en pestant devant la complexité de la tâche.

-Euh... je serais toi je ferais pas ça... Tenta timidement la belette avant de se taire face à mon regard menaçant.

Je finis par réussir à dénouer le bordel capillaire dont elle m'avait affublé.

M'apprêtant à lui exprimer ma façon de penser, je tiquai en voyant le gothique avec un fin sourire qui m'observait tranquillement alors que Siri, elle, était au bord de l'explosion.

Pris d'un doute, je me dirigeai face au miroir posé au dessus de la cheminée.

-Bordel de merde !

-Je t'avais dit de pas le faire. Fanfaronna la belette en arrivant dans mon dos pour elle aussi contempler mon reflet aux cheveux ondulés.

-Cela te sied merveilleusement bien également mon âme sœur numéro trois.

-Grave ! En plus le style cheveux gaufrés revenait à la mode quand l'épidémie a commencé...enfin chez les femmes quoi...

-Toi ! Je vais te tuer ! Grondai-je en me tournant vers ma maudite belette.

-Tout doux mon lapinou... euh...enfin...je veux dire mon grand, puissant et... terrifiant amant. Rigola faiblement Siri en reculant.

-Quelles jolies rimes ma douce amie...

-...fais juste un shampoing, ça partira tout seul...

Je restai à l'observer pendant quelques minutes, pesant le pour et le contre le fait de la faire souffrir immédiatement, avant de finalement tourner les talons pour me rendre à la salle de bain de l'étage.

-Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ? Entendis-je vaguement alors que je m'éloignais du duo.

-Entre la haine et l'amour... il n'y a qu'un cheveu ma belle amie.

* * *

Le corps penché par dessus le rebord de la baignoire, je tentai difficilement de faire partir le shampoing de mes cheveux sans tremper mes fringues en pestant contre Siri et ses idées farfelues.

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir doucement, je tournai la tête, prêt à envoyer se faire voir l'importun mais, je m'arrêtai en apercevant à travers les mèches humides qui me tombaient dans les yeux, une belette au sourire torve.

-Mmmh dommage, j'avais espéré te trouver tout nu sous la douche, gloussa-t elle.

Je ne répondis rien. Je ne savais jamais quand elle était sérieuse ou pas, et de toute façon, j'étais trop agacé pour m'amuser de ses plaisanteries.

-Tu t'y prends comme un manche. Tiens, assieds toi là-dessus, continua-t-elle en déplaçant un petit tabouret contre le bord de la baignoire.

Je lui répondis par un regard septique qui la fit rire.

-Promis, pas de blagues foireuses cette fois. Laisse moi faire j'ai l'habitude, dit-elle en coinçant une serviette dans mon col de chemise puis m'obligeant à pencher la tête en arrière.

Je grimaçai un instant en sentant l'eau froide s'écouler dans mes cheveux mais, me détendis presque aussitôt face à l'application et la douceur de la belette.

Son visage concentré flottait à quelques centimètres du mien et je me plaisais à observer les petites mimiques qui l'animaient sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Le sourire affectueux qu'elle m'offrit quand elle capta mon regard me fit manquer un battement. Bon sang, voilà encore une raison qui faisait que je me réjouissais de l'absence de mon frère. Il n'aurait pas manqué l'occasion de se foutre de ma gueule devant une telle scène. Voire son frangin se faire laver comme un gamin lui aurait sûrement inspiré quelques plaisanteries graveleuses du style que la belette pourrait tout aussi bien pu m'astiquer autre chose... en y repensant, je crois que Siri et lui se seraient plutôt bien entendu avec leur humour franchement limite.

Qu'il aille se faire voir ! De toute façon, ce n'était pas lui qui aurait pu profiter des talents et des charmes d'une telle créature pensai-je avec un sourire satisfait, fermant les yeux en sentant ses doigts glisser contre mes tempes.

-Voilà ! T'es tout beau tout propre, se réjouit-elle en embrassant mon front puis en me redressant pour essuyer mes cheveux avec la serviette.

-Je suis pas un môme, je peux faire ça tout seul !

La moue boudeuse de la belette me dissuada d'émettre toute autre protestation. De toute façon je n'avais jamais gain de cause avec elle... hormis dans certains domaines, pensai-je en souriant alors que j'avais les yeux plongés dans son décolleté qui s'affichait juste sous mon nez.

-Le style punk t'irait très bien, rit-elle en s'amusant à me faire une crête et d'autres coiffures bizarres.

Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, j'attrapai ses hanches, la ramenant plus près jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve assise sur moi, ses jambes de part et d'autre des miennes.

-Tu tiens vraiment à m'énerver, grondai-je doucement contre son oreille, la faisant frissonner.

-À ton avis pourquoi ça me plaît autant de te taquiner ? Je sais très bien comment tu réagis, susurra-t-elle en plaçant une main dans ma nuque, caressant le sillon laissé par une goutte d'eau le long de ma mâchoire de l'autre..

-Manipulatrice...

-Un pur produit serpentard pour mieux te plaire mon canard en sucre.

Je grognai pour la forme avant de capturer ses lèvres avidement, me délectant de ses soupirs. Elle n'avait pas son pareil pour me faire oublier le chaos ambiant et je l'en remerciais secrètement.

-Y a quelqu'un là-dedans ? Nous interrompit soudain Glenn en tapant contre la porte de la salle de bain.

-Occupé ! Criai-je à l'unisson avec la belette qui me fit basculer du tabouret dans la foulée, hurlant de rire alors qu'elle me plaquait sur le sol carrelé.

-...pire que des lapins ces deux là... Grommela l'asiatique en s'éloignant.

-Où en étions-nous, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

-On en était au moment où j'allais assouvir ma vengeance, dis-je en inversant nos positions.

-Sadique !

-...pour mieux te plaire ma belette allumée...

Elle rigola, complètement euphorique, avant que je ne la fasse taire à nouveau pour me venger très longtemps et de bien des façons... pour mieux nous plaire.

* * *

Cette matinée commençait plutôt bien finalement. Hormis quelques plaintes par rapport à la file d'attente qui s'était formée tôt ce matin pour pouvoir accéder à la salle de bain, tout semblait bien se passer.

Caleb avait l'air d'aller mieux depuis quelques jours, la petite dure à cuire était de plus en plus énergique et crapahutait un peu partout, faisant quelques belles frayeurs aux habitants par la même occasion, le temps était assez clément nous laissant espérer une journée ni trop chaude ni trop froide permettant à Leslie de...

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout l'autre débile ? Interrogeai-je en apercevant le dépressif de service qui enlaçait un tronc d'arbre, frottant sa joue barbue contre l'écorce en fermant les yeux.

-C'est un truc à propos de perturbation de son ''Chi''. Il dit qu'il doit renouer avec mère nature pour ne plus faire de cauchemars... Répondit Carol en déposant un sac à l'arrière du pick-up.

-Génial... et je suis censé partir en mission avec ça...

-Michonne lui a parlé du musée vaudou et de tout le reste, après ça, impossible de l'empêcher de venir.

-Hé les amis ! J'ai trouvé un CD de l'intégrale des chansons Disney l'autre fois, c'est l'occasion ou jamais d'en profiter !

-Et elle ? Vous lui en avez parlé des trucs vaudous et hantés ? Demandai-je, fatigué en désignant la belette qui arrivait dans notre direction.

-Elle a dit que son amour pour toi soulèverait des montagnes et éviscérerait tous les prêtres vaudou du monde pour leur faire bouffer leurs entrailles, avant de finir par leur rôtir les testicules dans les feux de l'enfer... tu t'es vraiment trouvé une fille très romantique pookie, sourit Carol.

-M'en parle pas...

Comme toujours, j'étais un peu nerveux à l'idée d'aller sur le terrain avec Siri mais, en considérant ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre fois, je craignais le pire...

-Hey belette ! T'es sûre que c'est prudent de partir avec Caleb qui est toujours pas remis ? Demandai-je dans une vaine tentative de la dissuader de venir avec nous.

-Oh mais qu'il crève ça nous fera des vacances ! J'en peux plus de l'entendre geindre à tout va que j'ai aucune considération pour les malades et patati et patata... même bébé Will à plus de couilles que lui !... C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu me spécialiser en chirurgie, au moins on a pas à supporter les blablas inutiles, on les gaz, petite anesthésie et paf !... bonjour les éléphants roses.

Là y a rien à faire ! Un coup il a faim, puis il a soif, ensuite il a besoin d'aller aux toilettes, on fait trop de bruit ça l'empêche de dormir et l'instant d'après il chouine parce qu'il s'ennuie...

-En gros il vit quoi...

-Ouaaaais, c'est tellement chiant...Soupira la belette en roulant des yeux d'exaspération.

Bon, si Siri faisait des remarques pareilles c'est qu'effectivement, l'indien devait être mieux, mais ça n'arrangeait pas ma situation.

-N'espère même pas...

La belette me fixait sérieusement en plissant les yeux dans une attitude autoritaire.

-Quoi ?

-N'essaye pas de me forcer à rester cloîtrée dans cette baraque une fois de plus ou je te botte ton joli petit cul de redneck !

Perspicace la belette...

-Fais comme tu veux... mais prends ça au moins, concédai-je en lui tendant un glock.

Elle grimaça en attrapant l'arme du bout des doigts.

-Ok, mais faudra pas vous plaindre si l'un de vous se prend du plomb dans les fesses...

-Ouais je préférerais me prendre autre chose dans les fesses... Grommela Jake en passant devant nous.

-Rhoooo Jake ce que tu peux être vulgaire ! Réprimanda Siri sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire malgré tout.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça !

-J'avoue...

-Douce amie ?

-Oui mon Droopy ?

-Je crois que cet arbre souhaite te parler...

-L'arbre ?...me parler ?

Perdu au milieu de ces tarés, je regardai la belette observer l'immense chêne qu'avait câliné l'autre tâche un peu plus tôt.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut me dire ?

-Toi seule peut le découvrir... avec peut-être l'aide d'âme sœur numéro trois...

Soupirant, je suivis Siri jusqu'à l'arbre en question.

-Comme si on avait le temps pour ces conneries...

-J'entends rien, dit-elle l'oreille collée à l'écorce.

-C'est pas comme si c'était un Ent... bon aller on y va !

-Daryl ! Mais tu connais le seigneur des anneaux ma parole !

-On s'en tape, viens, dis-je en attrapant son poignet pour l'éloigner de l'arbre.

-Attends, j'ai entendu quelque chose ! Protesta-t-elle en luttant pour rester.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule...

-J'te jure...ça vient de là, dit-elle en désignant un point en hauteur sur le tronc.

Porte moi !

-Non...

-S'il te plaîîît ! Supplia-t-elle.

-...t'es chiante, soupirai-je en me baissant pour qu'elle grimpe sur mes épaules.

-Je sais !

Je me relevai en grimaçant. C'était plus de mon âge ces conneries, pensai-je en posant mes mains sur les cuisses de Siri pour la stabiliser.

-Daryl c'est trop mignon ! s'extasia-t-elle.

-Quoi...

-Y a un écureuil !

-Choppe le, ça fera un bon casse dalle...

-Rhooo ce que tu peux être sans cœur ! Râla-t-elle en me donnant une petite tape sur le front.

Oh y a des bébés écureuils...Daryl c'est une maman écureuil !

-Ça me fait une belle jambe... soupirai-je, amusé malgré tout de la voir aussi émerveillée par si peu de choses.

-Faut lui donner quelque chose à manger !

-Tu vas quand même pas te mettre à nourrir une bestiole sauvage !

-Pourquoi pas ? Entre roux faut bien s'entraider... en plus avec le nombre de ses congénères que tu as décimé tu leur dois bien ça...

-Est-ce que t'es en train de dire que j'ai une dette envers les écureuils ? Demandai-je perplexe.

-Yep ! Envers eux ainsi qu'envers de nombreuses autres espèces.

-C'est la meilleure...

-On devrait même ériger un mémorial pour toutes ces braves créatures tombées au combat !

-C'est que des mini sac à puces sur pattes.

-Mais ils sont si mignoooooons...

-Et si nourrissants. Répliquai-je sadiquement.

-Les mecs...

-Les gonzesses...

Je finis par reposer la belette à terre. Il était plus que temps pour nous de rejoindre les autres.

-Tu vas pas bouffer la maman écureuil quand même ? Demanda Siri en me regardant avec des yeux de merlan frit au bord des larmes.

Je la laissai mariner un instant avant de lui répondre en souriant.

-Mais nan t'inquiète...

-Je savais qu'il y avait un joli p'tit cœur en guimauve sous ce gros tas de muscles ! Se réjouit-elle en m'enlaçant.

-...j'vais d'abord attendre que ses p'tits grandissent, ça fera plus à bouffer.

-Mais quel... connard ! Jura-elle en me donnant un coup dans l'épaule avant de s'éloigner de moi furieuse.

C'était si facile de la foutre en rogne, pensai-je, un sourire en coin, en admirant ses fesses se balancer au rythme de ses pas.


End file.
